


When I wake up ...

by vulcankirkspock



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kamui poor honey, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad with a Happy Ending, Subaru is such a Sweetheart
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 235,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: Das hier ist eine kreative Ansammlung meiner One Shots über Subaru/Kamui. Meist entsponnen von Szenen aus der Serie oder den Mangas. Aber auch der ein oder anderen AU.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	1. Take my breath away

~*~ Prolog ~*~

Ein Wort, das Subaru beschreiben konnte – zumindest wenn man ihn fragen würde: Aufmerksam

Das gehörte schließlich zu seinem Leben als Onmyoji. Jederzeit bereit das Böse zu erkennen, ebenso wie das Gute. Sowie das dazwischen. Manchmal war diese Aufmerksamkeitsgabe ebenso Fluch, wie … nein. Es war ein Fluch, dachte er oft. Zu oft. Schließlich war er damals jung gewesen, nicht jünger als Kamui es heute war, doch ebenso unschuldig, als er auf Seishirō traf und ihm die pure, kalte Realität wie das perfekt geschliffene Blatt eines Messers durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Die blanke Attraktivität, die der Mann ausstrahlte, war es, die ihm damals als Erstes auffiel. Sodass er für alles andere komplett blind war.

Selbst für den Fakt, wie tief er damals für diesen Mann fiel.  
So hart.  
Und manchmal glaubte er, immer noch nicht angekommen zu sein.

Er schwor sich schließlich, dass er nie mehr so blind sein würde. Sich nie mehr nur von einer einzigen Sache komplett blenden zu lassen. Niemals mehr so hart und bodenlos zu fallen …

Doch dann schickte ihn sein Schicksal zu Kamui. Und dieses Mal fiel er nicht. Es raubte ihm stattdessen komplett, und auf brutalste Art, den Atem.

~*~

Bevor Subaru in die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Erde einbezogen wurde, bestand seine Aufgabe nur einem einzigen Ziel. Einer Seele ihren Frieden zu geben und Dämonen auszutreiben, sie zurückzuschicken in die Dunkelheit, aus der sie kamen oder sie auf der Stelle zu töten. Natürlich musste er hierbei auch auf das Gefäß achtgeben, in dem sich der Geist oder der Dämon befand, wenn er seinen Ritus wirken ließ. Es bedeutete ihm jedoch nie mehr, als es ein Job durfte. Weil es das eben war. Eine Aufgabe, die erledigt werden musste. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Hinzukam, dass er seine Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause nahm. Niemals.

Als er jedoch nur Tage nachdem er Kamui aus seinem katatonischen Gefängnis gebracht hatte, das zarte Tapsen von nackten Füßen auf den Marmorfliesen seines Apartments hörte, musste er sich ernsthaft fragen, was in ihn gefahren war. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, lauschte er für einen Augenblick in die Dunkelheit. So wie es sich anhörte, stand Kamui neben dem Couchtisch, etwa zwei Meter von seiner liegenden Position auf dem Sofa entfernt und beobachtete ihn. Er spürte seinen aufmerksamen Geist wie etwas Warmes. Beinah wie eine Wolldecke.

Dabei war sein Geist so stürmisch und durcheinander. Und doch wusste Subaru von der ersten Sekunde, nie etwas Wärmeres gespürt zu haben, in das er eingedrungen war.

Die Stille zusammen mit dieser warmen Präsenz auf ihm, würde ihn einschlafen lassen, gäbe es nicht den Fakt, dass er seit neun Jahren nicht mehr mit einer Person im selben Apartment geschlafen hatte. Geschweige denn, wenn sie sich beinahe lauernd und unentschlossen im selben Raum befand. Subaru wollte sich schließlich auf den Rücken drehen, um Kamui zu sagen, dass er schlafen sollte, als er die blanken Füße näherkommen hörte und kurz darauf ein Geräusch von Stoff, das auf den Boden fiel, eh ein leises Rascheln folgte und danach komplette Stille.

Er wusste, dass Kamui nicht weg war. Dafür spürte er die Präsenz seiner Aura zu nahe an seiner Seite. Und als er die Augen schließlich aufschlug, erkannte er auch weshalb. Sanft musterte er den zierlichen Körper, der sich auf ein Kissen und einer Decke auf dem kalten Marmor, direkt neben die Stelle gelegt hatte, wo Subaru auf dem Sofa schlief. Dabei hatte er dem Jungen doch sein Bett gegeben, welches groß war und … Schließlich erkannte er mit diesem Gedanken auch, was Kamui wohl gefehlt hatte. Das, was er so intensiv und schneidend in dem Sturm aufgenommen hatte. Die verborgene Angst davor, allein zu sein. Verlassen … von allen.

Die Erkenntnis traf Subaru dennoch in diesem Moment härter, als er es geglaubt hätte. Hinterließ einen Riss irgendwo in ihm, weil er vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, so zu empfinden. Weil er die Einsamkeit, dem Schmerz etwas zu verlieren, das er lieben könnte, vorzog.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen zog er seine rechte Hand unter dem Kissen hervor und umfasste vorsichtig die Decke, welche Kamui über sich liegen hatte und doch nur spärlich den schmalen Körper bedeckte, dessen Haut im Mondlicht, das durch seine Panoramafenster fiel, ebenso weiß und delikat wirkte, wie bereits im Hauptquartier. Nur sehr viel magischer in diesem Moment. Sanft zog er die Decke schließlich höher, bis sie die Schultern bedeckte und seine Finger für eine Sekunde in der Luft verharrten, eh er mit ihnen durch seidenweiche Haarsträhnen fuhr und für einen Augenblick ließ er sich tatsächlich die physische Wärme des Jungen genießen, bevor er die Hand zurückzog.

„Subaru?“, wisperte es leise neben ihm. Unsicher und so … während sich gleichzeitig kühle Finger um seine legten, nur um seine Hand festzuhalten. Er sollte Abstand wahren. Doch war es unmöglich. Weshalb seine Finger noch eh er überhaupt die Entscheidung selbst machen konnte, zwischen die Kamuis glitten und er atemlos beobachtete, wie dieser seine Hand zu sich hinabzog. Bis an seine Brust und Subaru unter dem intensiven harten Pochen seines Herzens, das in seinen Ohren widerhallte, das harte und lebendige Pulsieren des Anderen unter seinen eigenen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte.

Und tatsächlich war es lebendig.  
Er hatte nur vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte.

~*~

Neun Jahre hatte Subaru in Stille gelebt.

Die Stille und Ruhe in seinem Apartment zu schätzen gelernt. Ebenso wie der Tatsache, nur seine eigene Präsenz zu spüren. Seine eigenen Geräusche zu hören. Seine Atmung, seine Schritte, welche er nur hörte, weil er wusste, dass sie da waren. Das Geräusch von zartem Porzellan, das auf zartes Porzellan abgesetzt wurde, wenn er Tee trank.

Darum sollte es ihn beruhigen wie vorsichtig und leise sich Kamui um ihn herum bewegte, aber in Wahrheit … machte es ihn wahnsinnig, weil seine Stille so laut war. Erst Tage später wurde ihm klar, warum es ihn zu verrückt machte. Es wurde ihm bewusst, als er Kamui beobachtete, wie dieser sein Geschirr – nach einem mehr als spärlichen Frühstück von einer Scheibe Toast – abspülte. So leise und bedacht alles so zu hinterlassen, wie es war, bevor er überhaupt Subarus Apartment betreten hat. In dem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass sich Kamui mit seinem eigenen Tod abgefunden hatte. Nichts anderes erwartete und gleichzeitig versuchte nichts zu hinterlassen, das an seine Existenz in Subarus Leben erinnern könnte.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn noch sehr viel intensiver, als diese pure atemberaubende Schönheit, die Kamui sowohl in, als auch außerhalb von sich trug. Weil sie zusammen mit den winzigen Rissen, die sich in den letzten Tagen durch seine innere Mauer gezogen hatten – mit jeder kleinsten Geste, mit der ihn der Junge an sich ließ – seine Mauer komplett niederriss. Womit er zum ersten Mal seit neun Jahren spürte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzerfüllt zusammenzog.

~*~

„Ich will, dass du lebst.“, sagte Subaru ernst, nachdem er Kamuis linken Arm von dem Verband befreit hatte, wo inzwischen nur noch rosafarbene Narben von seiner Verletzung zeugten. Welche jedoch bald weiß in den Hintergrund treten würden. Und doch nicht vergessen. „Ich lebe.“, erwiderte der Junge monoton, während die rehbraunen Augen an ihm vorbeiblickten. Vielleicht fiel es ihm daher auch so einfach – zu einfach – das zarte Kinn sachte mit seinen Fingern anzuheben und Kamui zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen.

„Du existierst, das ist nicht leben.“, erklärte er sanft, auch wenn er innerlich bebte. Nicht vor Wut, doch durch die Intensität, dass er fühlte. Für eine andere Person. Schweigend erwiderte Kamui seinen Blick, eh er zur Seite sah. „Wofür … wenn ich doch schon weiß, wie es enden wird. Das ist es schließlich, was von mir erwartet wird. Oder?“ Damit richteten sich die intensiv schimmernden Augen wieder auf ihn, woraufhin er zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis hatte, zu lügen.

Es jedoch nicht konnte, weil die Person vor ihm, ihm etwas bedeutete. „Deine Entscheidung. Ja. Aber nicht deinen Tod, Kamui. Ich ...“ Subaru sollte so nicht fühlen. Wollte nie mehr so empfinden … So nahe an einem Abgrund stehen. Doch war es für ihn sowieso schon zu spät. „Ich will, dass du lebst. Wenn nicht für dich, dann lebe für mich.“ Für einen Moment erwiderte der Jüngere nur seinen Blick, eh sich dieser leicht weitete und Kamuis Augen sachte begannen zu schimmern. „Aber … warum?“, wisperte Kamui ebenso atemlos, wie sich Subaru seit der ersten Sekunde bei ihm fühlte und er selbst nur lächeln konnte.

„Weil du es wert bist.“, hauchte Subaru zärtlich, bevor er die Hand in den Nacken des Jüngeren legte und ihn sanft umarmte. Der Schmerz des Verlustes hatte ihn damals betäubt und nie hätte er angenommen, jemals wieder so zu fühlen. Noch so fühlen zu wollen. Doch war es nicht gelogen. Es gab Menschen, … die waren den Schmerz wert, wenn man ihnen dafür Liebe schenken durfte.

~*~

Ihr erster Kuss war sein erster Kuss seit neun Jahren. Und er war ebenso unsicher, wie sich Kamui fühlen musste, als er die langen Fingerspitzen spürte, wie sie sich leicht zitternd in sein Shirt krallten. Unsicher, wie viel er nehmen durfte, von dem, was ihm Kamui geben wollte. Unsicher über das, was Kamui gewillt war, von ihm anzunehmen. Doch als sich ein Augenblick später die Finger aus seinem Stoff lösten und sie in seinen Nacken glitten, schwand die Unsicherheit in den Hintergrund und er erlaubte es sich stattdessen die Zärtlichkeit zu genießen, mit der ihre Lippen sich bewegten. Warm und weich und so … so perfekt.

Dabei konnte er nicht einmal mehr sagen, wer ihn überhaupt begonnen hatte. Nur, dass es sich Kamui endlich erlaubte, auch mal eine Tasse oder einen Teller in der Spüle zu hinterlassen und Subaru es leichter fiel zu atmen.

~*~

Vielleicht fühlte sich Sterben auch aus dem Grund so unendlich schmerzvoll an.

~*~

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Déjà-vu, als er hinab in die rehbraunen Augen blickte, welche ihm so warm und offen entgegenblickten, wie bei ihrer ersten Konfrontation. Die Wärme, welche durch seinen Brustkorb strömte und sein Herz anschwellen ließ, umhüllte ihn intensiver, als er es jemals zuvor gefühlt hat. Es war nicht die gleiche, zerreißend bittere und schmerzliche Liebe, welche er Seishirō gegenüber empfunden hatte. Es immer noch tief in seinem Innersten empfand. Dafür empfand er jetzt jedoch eine Liebe, durch die er wieder wusste, wie es sich anfühlte zu leben.

Warme Fingerspitzen glitten vorsichtig über seine Wange, beinahe so, als fürchtete Kamui, wenn er ihn gänzlich berührte, würde er verschwinden. „Ich sah … du bist gestorben.“, wisperte Kamui rau, während eine Träne über seine Wange fiel und Subaru sie zärtlich mit dem Daumen fortstrich. Sie fühlte sich auf Kamuis kühler Haut, beinah heiß an. „Bist du … jetzt ein Geist?“ Subaru musste lächeln, während er weitere Tränen fortstrich. So lange, bis Kamuis Hand sich zitternd um sein Handgelenk legte und ihn davon abhielt. „Bin ich tot?“

„Wir leben.“, antwortete er schließlich, ohne wirkliche Antworten zu haben. Subaru hatte den Tod gespürt. Er war kalt und schneidend. Dunkel und einsam. Es fühlte sich an, wie die Zeit bevor ihm sein Atem genommen wurde. Bevor er in den stürmischen Geist eines Sechzehnjährigen eingedrungen war, um ihn vor dem zu befreien, das auch einst Subaru gefangen hielt. Der Schmerz über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen, durch eine Person, die man liebte.

Gerade dadurch fühlte sich der Tod einfach an.  
Zu sterben, war es nicht, wenn man wusste, die eine Person zu verlassen, für die man leben wollte. Die sich für ihn zu leben entschied.

Und vielleicht war es das, was sie beide zurückbrachte. Kamuis letzter Wunsch, dass Subaru glücklich lebte, was jedoch nur möglich wäre, wenn Kamui selbst überlebte. Dieser Wunsch war ebenso stark, wie der Schutzbann, der alles überzog. Unsichtbar und warm. Aber wahrhaftig wie der stetige Puls, den er unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, wenn er mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand Kamuis Handgelenk umfasste. So wie dieser und ihm den Puls nahm, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf die warme Brust sank und sich nie lebendiger fühlte, wie mit dem stetigen Hämmern Kamuis Herzen direkt unter seinem Ohr.

~*~ Prolog Fin ~*~

Manchmal konnte Subaru es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Die eine Tatsache, welche ihn von einem auf den anderen Moment komplett überwältigte.

Es war meist nur eine winzige Mikrosekunde. Wie, wenn er morgens aufwachte und das Erste, das er wahrnahm, der schmale, warme Körper in seinen Armen war. Der Augenblick, wenn er in die Dusche stieg und er von dem Geruch Kamuis Shampoo überwältigt wurde, das nach Kokosnuss und Zitronengras roch. So frisch und warm. Oder einfach nur der Augenblick, wenn sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und über seine Schultern strich, weil er noch eine Fallakte studierte, Kamui allerdings so müde war, dass er schon vor ins Bett ging …

Wenn es kam. Diese Überwältigung über diese schiere Tatsache, dass er lebte, weil Kamui ihn so sehr liebte, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Es war anders, als vor neun Jahren, als seine Schwester in seinen Armen starb. Anders, als Seishirō tot in seinen Armen liegen zu haben, mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er ihn doch geliebt haben musste, weil Hokuto ihm einen letzten Zauber auferlegt hatte, in der Seishirōs Zauber auf ihn zurückprallen würde, sollte er je Subaru in der selben Weise töten wollen, wie Hokuto zuvor.

Subaru hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wahrhaftig geliebt zu werden. Allerdings hatte er nie die Chance erhalten zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, von einer anderen Person, als seiner Schwester geliebt zu werden. Denn Seishirō hatte ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, ihn zu lieben. Er ließ ihn umso mehr wissen, wie sehr Subaru ihn liebte, weil er alles für ihn getan hätte. Aber jeden Tag mit der Erkenntnis aufzuwachen, ihr zu begegnen, wenn er nicht damit rechnete oder einfach nur einer einzigen, zärtlichen Geste …

Kamui hatte so viel Schmerz erlitten. So viele Verluste und geliebte Menschen verloren. Subaru hatte seinen Schmerz gespürt. Die Zerrissenheit und tiefe Verzweiflung – damals in seinem Geist. Und damals glaubte er, für einen Augenblick selbst wieder sechzehn zu sein und seine tote Schwester in den Armen zu halten. Sie hatten den gleichen Verlust erlitten. Durch eine Person, die sie zutiefst liebten. Dennoch war Kamui so … so stark, obgleich in so vielen Wegen gebrochen.

Die ersten Wochen nach dem entscheidenden Tag und ihrer … – Subaru fand keinen passenden Ausdruck, für ihre Wiedererweckung – waren schwer. Besonders weil Kamui immer noch nicht wirklich begriffen hat, zu leben, und er praktisch für den Fortbestand der Menschheit gesorgt hatte. Er sah ihn auch heute wieder für einen Moment, mitten in seinen Notizen für seine Hausaufgaben stocken. Für gewöhnlich ignorierte Subaru es, weil Kamui nie länger als seine Sekunde stockte, doch heute – jetzt …

Er ließ die Seite los, welche er umgeschlagen hatte – in seinem eigenen Buch über einen Exorzismus – und legte die Hand zärtlich auf Kamuis, als diese begann zu zittern. „Es … ist wirklich vorbei oder?“, fragte der Jüngere so hauchzart, dass es ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken laufen ließ. „Ja.“, erwiderte er ebenso leise, während er mit den Fingern sanft über die weiche Haut streichelte. Darunter die zarten Knochen in seiner Hand spürte. Erneut wurde ihm bewusst, wie zerbrechlich Kamuis Körper doch war und sein Geist gleichzeitig so stark. Dabei flackerten rehbraune Augen unsicher zu ihm auf und blickten ihn durch leicht wirre, rabenschwarze Haare an. Sanft erwiderte er den Blick, bevor Kamui langsam nickte und dann weiterschrieb. Jedoch nicht, ohne die eigene Hand zu drehen und mit den Fingern zwischen Subarus zu gleiten und sie so sanft festzuhalten.

Auch in diesem Moment schnürte es ihm wieder die Kehle zu. Durch die Intensität dessen, was ihm Kamui gab. Und dem, was er für ihn empfand. Er konnte nicht leugnen, zu fürchten Kamui mehr zu entreißen, als dieser ihm geben konnte. Zu fürchten, irgendwann von dieser enormen Affektion so eingenommen zu werden, dass er dieselben gierigen Züge Seishirōs annehmen würde. Doch fiel ihm in diesem Augenblick ein, dass er Kamui nicht besitzen wollte. Nicht wie Seishirō ihn besitzen wollte. Er … „Ich liebe dich.“

Er hörte das leise Geräusch eines Stiftes, der auf den Block fiel und ihm wurde gleichzeitig bewusst, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte. Überrascht weiteten sich seine eigenen Augen, bevor er spürte, wie eine Hitze über sein Gesicht rauschte und sein Mund plötzlich trocken wurde. Besonders, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie ihn Kamui anstarrte. Völlig geschockt und desinteressiert darüber, wie sein Stift über Subarus Schreibtisch rollte, eh er zu Boden fiel, mit einem leisen Klackern, und Tinte über den beigefarbenen Marmor spritzte.

Es war nicht so, dass es nicht bekannt sein sollte, schließlich …  
Schließlich schliefen sie seit Wochen in einem Bett zusammen. Kuschelten. Hielten Händchen und … da waren hin und wieder zärtliche Küsse. Lange, sehr zärtliche Küsse und dieses berauschende Prickeln. Allerdings auch seine Angst gepaart mit tiefer Unsicherheit, Kamui zu überwältigen.

So wie jetzt.

„Du ...“, hauchte Kamui beginnend, bevor er ruckartig aufstand und Subaru den Kopf senkte. Er erwartete, dass der Jüngere sich komplett von ihm zurückziehen würde. Unsicher, weil sie doch wussten, wie viel Kamui erst vor Kurzem verloren hatte und vielleicht noch nicht bereit war. Und als die langen Finger sich aus seinen lösten, wollte er mit ihnen sich wütend über seinen Kontrollverlust durch die Haare fahren. Nur, dass im gleichen Moment sein Gesicht sanft umfasst wurde und er in feuchte, tiefbraune Augen blickte, welche direkt über seinen schwebten. „Subaru ...“, wisperte Kamui bevor dieser ihn küsste und Subaru überwältigt die Hände für einen Augenblick in der Luft behielt, eh er sie an die schmalen Hüften legte und sich von dem Schreibtisch wegstieß, damit er sich auf dem Bürostuhl besser drehen konnte. Allerdings glitt im nächsten Moment der Jüngere auf seinen Schoß und ein heftiger Schlag fuhr von seinem Herzen, bis in seinen Unterleib. Augenblicke später löste sich Kamui, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, die er zärtlich von dort strich.

„Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr, dass ich … dass ich manchmal nicht atmen kann.“, gestand ihm der Schwarzhaarige unter einem gebrochenen Wispern, das ihn nicht minder brach. Weil es einfach zu … Atemlos erwiderte er den tiefen Blick, nur um die Arme vollends um Kamui zu schließen und ihn dann von sich aus zu küssen.

In dem Moment fiel es von ihm.  
Seine Unsicherheit ebenso wie seine Angst.  
Denn … er war nicht Seishirō. Oder Fuma. Ebenso wenig war Kamui wie diese beiden.  
Sie waren … Subaru und Kamui. Sie … sie würden ihr Schicksal gemeinsam entscheiden. Eigene Fehler machen. Erinnerungen schaffen. Und leben. Nicht leiden.

Genießend entließ er die Luft in seinen Lungen, während sich der Jüngere an ihn schmiegte und er sein Gesicht in den weichen, seidigen Haaren vergrub. Es genoss, wie perfekt sie zueinanderpassten. Beinahe so, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen worden.

~*~

Als Subaru zwei Tage später von einem Exorzismus nach Hause kam, hörte er aus der Küche ein leises Maunzen. Ein wenig perplex musste er sich fragen, ob Kamui vielleicht vergessen hatte die Veranda zum Garten zu schließen, als er jedoch die weiche Stimme seines Freundes wispern hörte. Nachdem er also seine Schuhe neben der Tür abstreifte, trat er durch den langen Korridor hindurch, zum großen Wohnzimmer, wohinter sich die offene Küche befand und er nur Kamuis schwarzen Haarschopf über die Kücheninsel ragen sah. „... hoffe es schmeckt dir.“

„Kamui.“, sanft sprach er den Namen des Jüngeren aus, der sofort und fast ein wenig erschrocken auffuhr und mit weiten Augen unsicher zu ihm blickte. „Subaru, du bist wieder da.“ Er wusste nicht, ob er lächeln sollte, so, wie Kamui ihn musterte. Er fand jedoch, dass er so süß war, dass er einem Lächeln nicht abgeneigt war. „Wen hast du bei dir?“, fragte er schließlich sanft, woraufhin sich die rehbraunen Augen leicht zu Boden senkten. Dort, wo er eine Katze vermutete, sie jedoch nicht durch die Kücheninsel sehen konnte. „Ich … ich … sie war im Garten und war so dünn ...“, begann Kamui zu erklären, bevor Subaru schließlich doch um die Insel trat und er einen mitfühlenden, leisen Laut von sich gab.

Sogleich über seine Anwesenheit beunruhigt, hob die Katze ihren Kopf und blickte ihn aus klaren, blauen Augen an. Argwöhnisch, scharf sowie unsicher, ob er eine Gefahr für sie oder die Milch darstellen würde, die ihr Kamui in einer kleinen Schüssel vorgestellt hatte. Dann aber senkte sie den Kopf ganz langsam wieder über die Schüssel und schleckte weiter an ihrem dargebotenen Geschenk. Dabei flogen hin und wieder leichte Spritzer von Milch auf den Marmorboden sowie an ihre langen, weißen Schnurrhaare, so hungrig schien sie. Ihr Fell, obwohl sehr dicht und glänzend, ließ dennoch nicht verbergen, dass sie tatsächlich dünn war. Ein Streuner. Aber ein sehr hübscher mit den weißen Streifen zwischen dichten, schwarzen und hellbraunen Flecken.

„Ich mach das alles wieder sauber, versprochen.“, versicherte ihm Kamui, weil er wohl ebenfalls die Milchspritzer erkannte. Aber Subaru lächelte nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie … willst du sie behalten?“, fragte er sanft, woraufhin Kamui ihn fast erschrocken anblickte. Sich gleichzeitig aber ein rosa Schimmer auf die hohen Wangenknochen legte, so, als wollte er ihn fragen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er die Frage stellen sollte … „Ich … weiß nicht. Ich hab … gar keine Ahnung von Tieren. Außerdem … das hier ist deine Wohnung, ich will nichts … nichts erwarten.“, murmelte Kamui wobei er immer leiser wurde.

Manchmal war der Schwarzhaarige doch wirklich so … unsagbar süß, fand Subaru, während er ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Ich auch nicht. Und dennoch hast du sie dazu gebracht reinzukommen, ihr Essen zu geben. Was die Wohnung betrifft, so wohnst du ebenfalls hier, Kamui. Wenn … du denn bleiben möchtest.“

Dieses Gespräch hatten sie eigentlich nie geführt, kam es ihm plötzlich ebenso wie Kamui. Er hatte den Jüngeren eigentlich nur mit zu sich genommen, weil der sich von allen anderen so extrem abgekapselt hatte, dass sie alle einen Rückschlag erwarteten, in dem Kamui wieder in seinen katatonischen Zustand verfallen könnte. Und weder Kamuis Freunde, noch Subaru dies wollten. Außerdem sorgte er sich damals sehr um den Jungen. Tat er auch heute noch. Aber seine Beweggründe, ihn hier bei sich zu haben, wurden von Tag zu Tag persönlicher.

Rehbraune Augen hoben sich schließlich wieder und sahen ihn lange an, bis Kamui leicht lächelte und dann nickte. „Sehr gerne.“ Die Antwort ließ ein warmes Prickeln durch all seine Glieder fahren und sein Herz regelrecht anschwellen. Schließlich streckte er die linke Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus. „Komm her.“, hauchte er sanft und spürte sogleich die warmen Finger, wie sie sich um seine schlossen.  
Eine Berührung, welche sie seit dem ersten Tag ihres Kennenlernens eingingen, und welche Subaru immer noch ebenso sehr liebte, wie wenn er Kamui wie jetzt auch, zärtlich an sich heranziehen und küssen konnte. Dabei streichelte er durch die weichen, warmen Haare, hinab in den langen Nacken des Jüngeren, der seinen Kuss ebenso sanft erwiderte und mit den Händen unter seinen weißen Trenchcoat glitt und seinen Rücken über dem Shirt streichelte. „Hab dich vermisst.“, wisperte Kamui gegen seinen Hals, nachdem Subaru den Kuss gelöst und einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Freundes hauchte. Genießend schloss er die Augen.  
Wie sehr hatte er sich vor neun Jahren immer gewünscht diese Worte irgendwann zu hören, von der einen Person, bei der es ihm etwas bedeuten würde. Nur, um irgendwann diesen Wunsch brechen zu spüren unter seinem zerschmetterten Herzen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er dennoch wieder aufgelebt war. „Und ich dich.“, erwiderte er sanft und atmete tief den warmen Geruch von Kokosnuss und Zitronengras ein.

Er könnte ewig so verweilen. Mit Kamui in seinen Armen und dem sachten Hintergrundgeräusch eines warmen und zufriedenen Schnurren. Und er würde wissen, glücklich zu sein.

~*~

Wenn Subaru mit Kamui zusammen war, dann war es, als wären die letzten Jahre nie gewesen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so, wie sich seine Klienten nach einem Exorzismus fühlen mussten. Wie neu belebt und von allem Dunklen befreit. Er wusste, dass es viele Gründe gab, warum sie vielleicht nicht zusammen sein sollten. Darunter ihr Altersunterschied. Aber zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben, waren ihm diese Gründe nicht wichtig. Es war ihm egal, was man über ihn denken mochte. Die einzige Person, deren Meinung für ihn etwas zählte, war Kamui …

„Ist das … okay?“, fragte Subaru leise, als er mit den Fingerspitzen unter Kamuis T-Shirt glitt und er die zarten Muskeln unter seiner Berührung zucken spürte. „Ja … ja, bitte.“, erwiderte der Jüngere neben ihm etwas atemlos. Subaru konnte in der zarten Dunkelheit seinen Ausdruck nicht gänzlich erkennen, doch dafür hörte er an Kamuis Stimme, dass er die Berührung ersehnte. Sanft streichelte er über die weiche Haut an Kamuis flachen Bauch, wobei sein Daumen sachte über seinen Bauchnabel glitt und er den Jüngeren unter sich atemlos aufkeuchen hörte. Der Laut brannte sich durch seinen gesamten Körper, hinab in sein tiefstes Innerstes. Schließlich umfasste er die schmale Hüfte mit seiner gesamten Handfläche, wobei er mit dem Daumen über die Kante seines Hüftknochens fuhr. Und sachte tiefer, über diese leichte Vertiefung, wodurch Kamui leicht erzitterte und seinen Namen stöhnte.

„Du fühlst dich wundervoll an, Kamui.“, hauchte er liebevoll in Kamuis Ohr, über das er mit den Lippen glitt und dann die Stelle dahinter fand, wo die weiße Haut so empfindlich schien und so unsagbar samtig. Sachte saugte er sich dort fest, nur um sogleich von langen Fingern an der Schulter umfasst zu werden. So, als musste sich der Jüngere an ihm festhalten. Dabei erging es ihm nicht anders. Alles in ihm prickelte vor Aufregung und Erregung. Denn das hier war auch für ihn neu. Diese pure Form der Zärtlichkeit, so war Seishirō nie gewesen.

Allerdings wollte er auch nichts überstürzen. Nicht mit Kamui. Auch wenn dieser sich so verführerisch gegen ihn drängte und die Beine einladend spreizte, weil er ebenso erregt zu sein schien, wie Subaru, auch wenn er sich nicht wagte, diesen Schritt zu gehen. „Subaru … bitte.“, wisperte er neben ihm so süß und sehnsüchtig, dass es ihm beinah unmöglich war, nein zu sagen. Aber es war …

Atemlos rollte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss für einen Moment angestrengt die Augen. Es war so unendlich lange her, dass er so erregt gewesen war. Subaru hatte vergessen, wie leicht man in der Begierde versinken und Dinge machte, für die man nicht bereit war, nur um jemandem Befriedigung zu schenken. „Willst du mich nicht?“, fragte ihn Kamui lautlos und so …

„Doch.“, sagte er leise. Mit einem leisen besorgten Geräusch öffnete er schließlich wieder die Augen und lehnte sich zur Seite, um die kleine Lampe an seinem Nachttisch anzustellen. Ihr warmes, dämmriges Licht ließ sein riesiges, spärliches Schlafzimmer weniger kalt erscheinen, als es tatsächlich war. Anschließend rollte er sich zurück auf die Seite, um Kamui ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Jüngere blickte unsicher auf das Laken unter ihnen, bevor Subarus Hand sanft seine Wange berührte und die dunklen Augen, ihn endlich anblickten. „Ich will dich sehr, Kamui. Du hast … nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sehr.“, gestand er leise, wobei sich seine Wangen röteten.

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir irgendetwas zu schnell angehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du es bereust.“ Damit streichelte er sanft dem Jüngeren einige Strähnen aus der Stirn, wobei sich Kamui an seine Handfläche schmiegte und gleichzeitig die Augen schloss, wodurch die langen, tiefschwarzen Wimpern über seine Fingerspitzen flackerten. Die Geste ließ sein Herz fast so heftig anschwellen, dass es ihm für einen Augenblick das Atmen erschwerte. Dann aber nickte Kamui, auch wenn er glaubte, dass es ihm wirklich viel Überwindung kostete. „War … war es denn ...“, begann dieser leise, eh er die Augen wieder öffnete und Subaru lange musterte, eh er den Mut zu finden schien weiterzusprechen. „Hast du es bereut? Damals mit Seishirō?“

Subaru verlor für einen Augenblick die Fassung, sodass seine Augen sich weiteten und seine Finger etwas von Kamuis Gesicht rutschten. Er wusste ja, dass Kamui sehr aufmerksam war und wohl auch einige korrekte Verbindungen schloss, zwischen dem, was Subaru ihm über Seishirō und sich erzählt hat. Aber, dass er es tatsächlich komplett durchschaut hatte, das … „Ich – entschuldige! Das … das geht mich nichts an.“, verlegen fuhr sich Kamui durch die wirren, schwarzen Haare und setzte sich auf, mit der offensichtlichen Absicht, aus dem Bett aufzustehen, doch hielt Subaru ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sanft am Handgelenk fest. „Doch, ich … es ist okay.“, antwortete er langsam, wobei ihn die rehbraunen Augen für einen Augenblick unsicher musterten, nur um dann wieder ihren üblich sanften Ausdruck anzunehmen und Kamui sich zurück neben ihn legte.

Während sie sich in die Augen blickten, wurde Subaru bewusst, dass er nie mehr wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. All die Erinnerungen an das, was er mit Seishirō getan und für ihn tat, hatte er komplett zurückgedrängt. In eine Kiste und so tief unter seinen Mauern begraben … Natürlich gab es in neun Jahren Echos. Aber niemals hatte er sie bewusst hervorgerufen. Nie hätte er gedacht, mit einer Person über die Dinge sprechen zu wollen, die ihm widerfahren waren. Aber mit Kamui … mit Kamui schien alles so einfach. Vielleicht, weil er wusste, sich bei ihm nicht verändern zu müssen. Weil er er sein konnte.

„Seishirō war, als ich ihn kennenlernte, wirklich nett. Sehr aufmerksam und … immer da. Über ein Jahr lang tat er alles, um mir zu beweisen, wie gern er mich hatte.“ Subaru musste leicht schlucken, durch den Druck der alten Gefühle, die in ihm aufstiegen. Kamuis Hand schloss sich sanft um seine, wie auch schon so oft zuvor, wann immer ihm auffiel, wenn Subaru es an Wärme und Halt fehlte. Zärtlich festigte er die eigenen Finger um die des Jüngeren. „Er verlor sogar sein rechtes Auge, bei einem Anschlag, der mir galt, als er mich rettete. Und ich … in dem Moment musste ich mich fragen, ob er vielleicht nicht gelogen hatte, wenn er sagte, er würde mich lieben. Also … ließ ich es zu. Den Gedanken und ebenso, dass aus meiner Affektion für ihn einfach mehr wurde. Dass meine Schwester uns dabei so hartnäckig unterstützte, war es schließlich, das mich komplett überzeugte es versuchen zu wollen.“ Er spürte Kamuis Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken streicheln. Sanft und behutsam. Gebend und nicht nehmend. „Ich …“ Subaru schloss für einen Augenblick hart die Augen. „Ich fiel so … so hart, ich hätte alles für ihn getan.“, wisperte er atemlos und schlug die brennenden Augen wieder auf, nur um in die feuchten Kamuis zu blicken. „Und als ich mich ihm hingab, war es …“ Eine Träne fiel über seine Wange, während sich Kamuis Augenbrauen stärker zusammenzogen, als kämpfte er mit ihm gegen den aufkommenden Schmerz. „... es tat weh und ich fühlte mich … er fühlte sich so fremd an. Ich … fühlte mich fremd. Dabei wollte ich ihn nur … glücklich machen, für alles, was er zuvor für mich getan hat. Aber er hat gelogen. Er war der Sakurazukamori und … In der ganzen Zeit da war es sein Ziel mich zu töten. Hokuto … opferte sich schließlich im Gegenzug für mein Leben. Ich hab mich weder zuvor, noch danach je so geschämt, es nicht erkannt zu haben. Also wurde ich aufmerksamer und … verlor mich in dem bloßen Wunsch, mich niemals mehr in jemanden zu verlieren.“

Er schniefte leise und fuhr sich über die Wangen mit der rechten Hand, da Kamui seine linke immer noch fest umfasst hielt. „Es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte dieser leise. Und das nicht auf diese Weise, wie wenn man jemandem sein Bedauern erläuterte. Sondern, als würde er es spüren. Seinen Schmerz verstehen. Dennoch blickte er unsicher zu ihm, weil es zuvor nur eine einzige Person in seinem Leben gab, bei der er es sich erlaubt hatte, sich so offen zu zeigen. Welche für ihn gestorben war … „Subaru.“, hauchte Kamui schließlich und im nächsten Moment spürte er die langen Arme um sich geschlungen, während ihm sanft durch die Haare gestreichelt wurde.

Für einen Augenblick war es wieder wie vor Monaten. Nachdem er Kamui vor Fuma beschützte, wobei er selbst am Auge verletzt worden war und Kamui ihn festhielt. Auf eine Weise, wie es zuvor nicht einmal seine Zwillingsschwester konnte.

Lange lagen sie auf diese Weise gemeinsam im Bett, bis seine Tränen versiegt waren und auch darüber hinaus. Dabei sollte man glauben, alles hinausgelassen zu haben, würde dazu führen, wieder in dem Schmerz seiner Erinnerungen zu versinken. Aber in Wahrheit fühlte er sich nie befreiter, von all dem. Von all seinen Ängsten.

Kamuis Kopf, der inzwischen auf seiner Brust ruhte, neben der Hand, die ihn sanft durch sein Hemd streichelte, hob sich langsam, woraufhin er seinen Blick von der Decke, hinabsinken ließ. Jedoch nicht damit stoppte, durch die weichen Haarsträhnen zu streicheln. „Ich werde es nicht bereuen.“, sagte Kamui entschieden und für eine Sekunde wusste er nicht, was er meinte, bis … und Subaru schluckte. „Kamui ...“

„Nein, lass mich … das sagen.“ Aufmerksam erwiderte er Kamuis Blick, welchen er bisher nur einmal so gesehen hat. Entschieden und absolut sicher. Der Ausdruck jagte seinen Puls in die Höhe, als rannte er einen Marathon. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich für uns beide anfühlen wird, wenn wir … weitergehen, ich meine, ich war vor dir noch nie mit jemandem zusammen.“ Kamui schluckte leicht errötend und Subaru wollte etwas sagen, aber der Blick aus den dunklen rehbraunen Augen, hielt ihn davon ab. „Und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, ich hätte keine Angst davor, weil … ich Angst habe, etwas falsch zu machen. Aber … ich hab auch immer noch manchmal Angst vor die Tür zu gehen, weil ich befürchte, mir das hier alles nur einzubilden und ich in Wahrheit tot bin.“ Subaru atmete tief ein, durch dieses Geständnis, da Kamui es bisher nie wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Da zwar dieses Zögern und Stocken in ihm … und es wurde weniger, aber manchmal sah er es immer noch in seinen Augen. Wie ein Echo …

„Ich weiß aber, dass ich es nicht bereuen würde. Nicht, weil ich dich liebe, sondern weil ich dich kenne, Subaru. Du würdest mir niemals wehtun. Und niemals etwas tun, von dem du weißt, es könnte mir schaden. Du bist nicht …“ Kamui stoppte für eine Sekunde, bevor er schluckte und den Blick leicht senkte. „Du bist Subaru und in der gesamten Zeit, in der alle nur eines von mir wollten, und zwar, dass ich mich entscheide, da warst du die einzige Person, die nichts von mir erwartet hat. Du hast mich nie vergessen lassen, wer ich bin. Als Mensch, nicht als … irgendeine dämliche Bestimmung. Du hast das Schlimmste in mir gesehen und warst die gesamte Zeit immer bei mir, wenn ich dich brauchte. Und wenn du meine Hand gehalten hast … hab ich mich zum ersten Mal … nicht alleine gefühlt.“ Sein Herz zog sich so schmerzvoll zusammen, und das einzig durch die Erfüllung, die Kamui mit ihm teilte. Mit brennenden Augen lehnte er sich zu Kamui und legte seine Hand auf seine Wange. „Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Subaru, … mit jedem einzelnen Tag immer mehr. Und nicht einmal … nicht ein einziges Mal, hast du mir wehgetan. Weil du dazu gar nicht imstande bist.“

Es war nicht gelogen, was ihm der Jüngere gestand. Subaru hatte seine schüchternen Blicke manchmal bemerkt, ebenso wie die Röte, wenn er nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Er spürte sogar die Affektion ihm gegenüber mit jedem Tag immer größer werden. Allerdings war es nicht einseitig. Nicht wie bei ihm und … Überwältigt über die Emotionen, die in ihm aufkamen, stemmte er sich ruckartig nach oben und küsste Kamui bestimmt, aber zärtlich auf die Stirn, während seine Finger sich um den langen Nacken schlangen. Kamuis Finger umfassten sogleich sein Handgelenk, um ihn an sich zu halten. Dabei wollte Subaru nicht ein Stück von ihm zurückweichen. Stattdessen schlang er den anderen Arm um Kamuis Körper und zog ihn eng an sich heran. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“, hauchte er atemlos gegen die warme Stirn des Kleineren, eh er den Kopf leicht drehte und das Gesicht in den weichen Haaren vergrub. Es gleichzeitig genoss, wie dieser sich eng an ihn presste und krallte.

Subaru hatte immer gedacht, dass Seishirō die eine Person für ihn wäre. Diese eine Person, deren Auftauchen sein ganzes Leben komplett verändern würde. Was zum Teil auf ihn zutraf. Seishirō hatte ihn verändert. Er hatte Subaru dazu gebracht, zu vergessen, wer er wirklich war. Tief in sich. Wer er war, bevor er auf dem Mann getroffen war.

Doch in Wirklichkeit – jetzt in diesem Moment, da wusste er es. Er wusste, es war Kamui, weil dieser ihn daran erinnerte, wer er wirklich war. Vor der Dunkelheit. Wobei er sich wünschte, Hokuto hätte die Chance ihn noch einmal so erleben. Denn er wusste, sie würde Kamui lieben, wenn nicht noch mehr als er es tat, einfach, weil er Subaru zurück ins Licht führte. Und das ganz ohne Magie.

~*~

Kamui schien irgendwie nervös zu sein. Zumindest hatte Subaru so den Eindruck. Das begann schon, seit dieser von der Schule gekommen war und er mit seinen rehbraunen Augen immer wieder zu ihm gesehen hatte, nur um dann an seinen Aufgaben weiterzuschreiben. Beim Essen, schien er ebenfalls irgendwie mehr in Gedanken, als der Realität. Weshalb Subaru spätestens fragen wollte, was los war, sobald sie sich zusammen auf sein Sofa setzten, weil Mittwoch war. Und am Mittwoch kam immer eine Dokumentation, die sie sich gemeinsam anschauen wollten. Es war fern ab das Einzige, das sie weder an etwas Tragisches, noch an verlorenen Geliebten oder Gewalt erinnern konnte.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, heute kaum etwas mitzubekommen. Wie immer lagen sie in einer Wolldecke eingekuschelt auf der Seite. Nur, dass Kamui sich weniger für die Entstehung von Sternen zu interessieren schien, als viel mehr für seinen Hals. Subaru musste jedoch zugeben, dass er sich auch viel lieber auf die warmen Lippen dort konzentrierte, als die Stimme des Sprechers oder die hübschen Bilder von Sternen. Es schien ihm inzwischen auch Kamui wieder besser zu gehen. Weshalb er annahm, dass der Jüngere sich auf diesen Abend einfach nur besonders gefreut hatte.

Schließlich ging es ihm nicht anders. Er liebte die Zeit, die er mit Kamui verbringen konnte. Seien es die Momente, wenn sie einfach nur nebeneinander frühstückten und dabei Händchen hielten. Oder wie jetzt, zusammen irgendwo lagen und sich küssten. Diese Momente kamen sogar seit ihrem Gespräch von vor zwei Wochen immer öfter und Subaru war innerlich so froh, dass ihre Offenheit gegenüber nichts verändert hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie einander sogar noch näher waren, als zuvor. Nun schien auch die letzte Unsicherheit zwischen ihnen verschwunden zu sein.

Subaru entließ einen wohligen Laut, als Kamui genießend gegen seinen Nacken seufzte. Zärtlich streichelte er durch die seidenen Strähnen seines Geliebten. „Subaru ...“, wisperte Kamui sachte in sein Ohr, woraufhin er einen leisen, fragenden Laut von sich gab, durch den er glaubte, für einen Moment die Hand auf seiner Brust leicht zittern zu spüren. Es war jedoch so minimal, dass er es sich auch hätte einbilden können. „... wenn … wenn ich ein Bedürfnis habe, dann … kann ich dich darum bitten?“

Er musste lächeln. Das war so süß, dachte er, als er den Kopf leicht drehte und die Augen halb öffnete, um in Kamuis Augen zu blicken, welche im Licht des Flachbildschirmes neben ihnen violett und blau schimmerten. Fast magisch. „Du kannst mich alles fragen und um alles bitten.“, erwiderte er zärtlich, während er ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich. Sofort machte Kamui einen wohligen Laut, nur um sich leicht über die Lippen zu lecken und Subaru nicht umhinkam, die Geste zu beobachten. Kamui hatte wohl nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie liebreizend und gleichzeitig verführerisch er aussah oder? Mit diesen Gedanken sah er, wie der Jüngere den Mund öffnete und die Lippen sich so delikat um jede Silbe bewegten, die es allerdings schafften, dass er sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte, weil er glaubte, einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.

Überwältigt und definitiv musste er sich verhört haben, richtete sich Subaru ein Stück auf, um zu husten. Kamui rutschte daraufhin ein wenig an ihm hinab, blickte ihn jedoch weiterhin sanft an. Mit einem euphorischen Lächeln auf den Lippen sowie geröteten Wangen. „Kannst … kannst du das bitte wiederholen?“, fragte er schließlich sanft, wenn auch leicht außer Atem, woraufhin Kamui noch ein wenig mehr errötete, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und sanft küsste. „Ich hab dich gefragt … ob ich dir einen blasen darf.“

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, dachte er für einen Moment. Vielleicht ein Sextraum. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er sich kaum einbilden könnte, wie ihn Kamui hier anblickte. So voller Erwartungsfreude und … blanker Sehnsucht. Auch wenn ein rosa Schimmer über seinen Wangen lag und er sich nervös auf die Lippen biss, was die Vorstellung auf diese Bitte nur noch verführerischer machte. „Bitte ...“, schnurrte Kamui schließlich nachträglich und sie ging ihm direkt vom Herzen zwischen die Beine. „Gott, ja.“, antwortete er ohne sich zurückhalten zu können, weil … er ihn niemals darum gebeten hätte. Subaru hatte in den letzten Tagen schon öfter daran gedacht, mit Kamui den nächsten Schritt zu machen, was bedeutete, ihn intimer zu berühren. Mit dem Ziel ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Aber das hier …

Nun verstand er auch, warum Kamui so nervös gewesen war, was ihn umso mehr ein Schaudern durch den Körper jagte. Die Vorstellung, dass der Jüngere schon den ganzen Tag daran dachte …

Über ihm machte besagter einen leisen, erfreuten Laut, der Subaru lächeln ließ. Trotzdem … „Kamui … ich will dennoch, dass du weißt –...“ Sanft legte Kamui einen Finger auf seine Lippen und lächelte beschwichtigend, während seine großen Augen vor Freude regelrecht funkelten. Alleine dieser Ausdruck … alleine für diesen Moment wollte er die Zeit anhalten. Kamui so zu sehen, war für ihn die größte Erfüllung. „Hör auf dir so viele Sorgen zu machen, Subaru, okay. Ich weiß was ich mache … also … theoretisch. Also lass mich machen.“ Die Erklärung ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal beinahe husten. „Halt, Moment, woher … woher weißt du denn …?“

Nun wurden selbst seine Wangen rot, während Kamui verlegen mit den Fingern über seine Brust streichelte und dabei den Blick unschuldig gesenkt hielt. „Na ja … es gibt da son Programm auf deinem Laptop … es verbindet sich mit allen anderen Informationsquellen … ich glaube, es heißt Internet. Solltest du vielleicht ausprobieren. Ist praktisch.“ Kamuis Blick wurde fast ein wenig neckisch, woraufhin er ungläubig auflachen musste. „Ach wirklich? Ist ja interessant, und da dachte ich, du nutzt ihn nur für Recherchearbeit.“ Ein erregender Schauer, gepaart mit Euphorie und Freude durchfuhr ihn ebenso heftig, wie Kamui über ihn leise schmunzelte, nur um argumentierend den Mund zu öffneten. „Hey, das ist Recherche. Sogar wichtige Recherche! Also sei ruhig und genieß es!“

Subaru blickte amüsiert in Kamuis Augen, welche ihn zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, wirklich komplett glücklich anstrahlten. Befreit von allen Sorgen und dem Schmerz aus der Vergangenheit. Er wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als ihn auf einem Foto zu bannen. Für die Ewigkeit. Allerdings wollte er den Moment dadurch nicht brechen, weshalb er die Hände von den schmalen Hüften nahm und Kamui lächelnd über die Wange strich. „Na dann … ich gehöre ganz dir.“, wisperte er versprechend, woraufhin Kamuis Wangen beinah intensiver brannten, als eben, als er ihm eröffnete sich über gewisse Oraltechniken informiert zu haben. Allerdings … konnte er es verstehen. Er selbst spürte Nervosität in sich aufkommen. Besonders, weil er ja auch Kamui gefallen wollte. Auch wenn dieser es für ihn tat.

Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lehnte sich Kamui zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Genießend schlossen sich seine Augen, als er den Kuss erwiderte, der sich ebenso zärtlich und sanft anfühlte, wie ihr Erster. Nur, dass sie nicht in seinem Garten waren, wo die Äste im Wind raschelten und die kühle Nachtluft sie umströmte. Sondern dieses Mal auf seinem Sofa lagen. Und sie erneut in ihrer Beziehung eine weitere Intimität eingehen würden. Nicht einzig allein durch Lust getrieben. Sondern innerer Erfüllung.

Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, sobald sich ihre Zungen berührten und der Kuss dadurch an Leidenschaft sowie Intensität gewann. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingern durch die weichen Haare, während Kamuis Hände langsam von seiner Brust hinab streichelten. Seine Muskeln zogen sich vor Erregung merkwürdig intensiv zusammen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich … wirklich aufgeregt hierüber war. Aber positiv. Und dass er schon lange nicht mehr dieses euphorische Ziehen verspürt hat. Eigentlich … eigentlich vor diesem Augenblick noch nie. „Alles okay?“, fragte ihn Kamui sanft, der seine Gedanken irgendwie mitbekommen haben musste und Subaru lächelte. „Absolut. Ich dachte nur daran, … wie glücklich du mich machst.“

Kamui blinzelte, bevor er knallrot wurde und verlegen den Kopf wegdrehte. Hinreißend! Mehr konnte Subaru nicht denken. Dann sah ihn der Jüngere wieder an und schüchtern lächelte. Was ihn für einen Augenblick daran denken ließ, wie Kamui ihn manchmal anblickte, wenn er dachte, er sehe es nicht. „Du machst mich auch glücklich.“, wisperte er leise, nur um ihm einen weiteren Kuss aufzuhauchen und anschließend mit den Lippen sanft über seinen Hals zu gleiten. Genießend schloss er wieder die Augen, wobei seine Finger sich in die weichen Haare gruben und er mit der anderen Hand den warmen, langen Rücken hinabglitt. „Wenn … ich was falsch mache, musst du es mir sagen.“, hauchte Kamui gegen sein Schlüsselbein, direkt über der Stelle, wo sein Kragen begann und er den Blick sanft auf ihn richtete. „Versprochen.“, wisperte er zurück.

Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das Kamui viel falsch machen konnte. Er kannte ihn inzwischen wirklich gut und Kamui war immer besessen darin, alles richtig zu machen. Sei es in der Schule oder, wenn er versuchte ein neues Gericht zu lernen. Und wehe er bekam es nicht auf Anhieb hin. Seine kleiner Perfektionist … dachte Subaru liebevoll, als sich lange Finger zum ersten Mal sanft unter sein Shirt schoben und er ein leises Keuchen von sich gab, weil sich alleine das so gut anfühlte. So zärtlich und sanft berührt zu werden … Natürlich war seine Erfahrung damals nicht komplett schlecht. Nur spürte er den extremen Unterschied zwischen jemanden, der ihn nur täuschen wollte und der Person, die ihn absolut liebte.

Sachte spreizte er unter Kamui die Beine, als dieser etwas tiefer rutschte und somit zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Sanft musterte er seinen Kleinen, der ihn für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken ansah, nicht glauben zu können, hier zu sein. Mit Subaru. Dann aber lächelte Kamui wieder und zupfte fast fragend an Subarus langärmligem Shirt, woraufhin er sich sogleich aufsetzte und es sich von Kamui ausziehen ließ. „Ist das okay? Dir ist nicht kalt oder?“ Subaru musste beinah schmunzeln … „Du bist so hinreißend süß.“, hauchte er liebevoll, als er sich wieder zurücklegte. Allerdings bewusst ein wenig höher, wie zuvor und so, dass er alles sehen konnte, was Kamui mit ihm machen würde. Und das definitiv nicht, weil er ihm nicht vertraute, sondern jeden Ausdruck in seinen Augen dabei mitverfolgen wollte.

Der Gedanke erregte ihn ungemein, und so wie er erkennen konnte – nicht nur an den geweiteten Pupillen seines geliebten Partners – sondern auch an der Erregung, die sich in Kamuis schwarzer Hose abzeichnete. „Du bist atemberaubend.“, hauchte Kamui schließlich sachte und warm gegen seine Schulter, die er küsste. Gleichzeitig mit der linken Hand jedoch nun über seine nackte Brust streichelte, die von den weichen, leicht feuchten Lippen stets an ihm hinab verfolgt wurde.

Sein Herz raste inzwischen so hart, dass Kamui es hören musste. Dann spürte er eine warme, plötzliche, aber sehr sanfte Berührung an seinem Innenschenkel, woraufhin er scharf die Luft einzog. Sogleich flackerte Kamuis Blick zu ihm auf, der ihn zwischen seinen schwarzen Strähnen ansah, die im TV-Schein zwischen den verschiedensten Farben wechselten. Den sanften, aber erregten Ausdruck in den tiefen Augen nur noch intensiver machte. Sanft nickte er, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er okay war und Kamui sanft weiter hinab küsste. Dieses Mal über seinen Hüftknochen, direkt über den Bund seiner schwarzen Hose.

Die prickelnde Empfindung seiner weichen Lippen an seiner empfindlichen Haut, gepaart mit den zarten Strähnen, die sachte über seine Haut kitzelten, machten Subaru beinah wahnsinnig vor aufsteigender Erregung. Schließlich verschwand die warme Berührung von seinem Innenschenkel, jedoch nicht gänzlich, nur bewegend nach oben. Dabei wurde bewusst eine Stelle ausgelassen, wodurch er sich wirklich beherrschen musste, sich nicht gegen die Hand zu schieben, welche nur Millimeter an seiner Erregung vorbeiglitt, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Dabei stockte ihm beinahe der Atem vor innerer Anspannung in der blanken Hoffnung, dass Kamui sicher war, das hier zu wollen.

Doch dann schob dieser seine Hose hinab, wobei er sachte die Hüften anhob, um es ihm zu vereinfachen, und sobald der Stoff von ihm war, wurde Kamui für eine Sekunde – nur einen Augenblick – ganz ruhig, eh er lächelte. Errötend, aber deutlich glücklich, als er die Hände sanft an seine gespreizten Beine legte und Subaru ansah. „Du bist so perfekt.“ Subaru spürte die Affektion seiner Aussage fast mehr, als die bloße Berührung, mit der Kamuis weiche Handflächen sanft über seine Innenschenkel streichelte. Sofort fiel jegliche Anspannung von ihm, sobald ihm damit bewusst wurde, Kamui zu gefallen. Dabei wusste er auch, dass sie einander nicht für ihre körperlichen Reize liebten. Sondern für die Personen, die sie waren. Das hier … das war ihr Bonus.

Genießend biss er sich auf die Lippen, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui sich wieder zu ihm lehnte und genau dort weitermachte, wo er aufgehalten wurde. An seiner Hüfte. Und so kurz … so nahe … Es nahm ihn fast den Atem, so hart schlug ihm sein Herz in den Hals, wie Kamuis Lippen tiefer glitten. Und er konnte ein atemloses Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als sie über die Innenseite seines rechten Schenkels glitten und Kamui sachte über seine Haut dort leckte. „Gott ...“ Er musste für den Augenblick die Augen schließen, als er sah, wie sein eigenes Glied bei der sinnlichen Liebkosung zuckte und das so nahe … so nahe an Kamuis Kopf.

Und dann … gerade als er glaubte sich von dem Moment erholt zu haben, spürte er, wie Kamuis Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft streichelten. „Oh ...“ Subaru drückte die Füße in das Polster des Sofas, während er eine Hand in die Rückenlehne krallte und die Hand aus den weichen Strähnen nehmen musste, um sich von der eigenen Begierde nicht überwältigen zu lassen. Einmal um sich ihm entgegen zu drängen und ihn gleichzeitig näher an sich zu ziehen. „Zu viel?“, fragte Kamui leise, aber er konnte …

„Nur eine … Gott …“ Er musste tief durchatmen, eh sein Blick hinabfiel zu Kamui, der ihn aus seinen weiten Augen unsicher ansah. Sachte berührte er seine brennende Wange. „Du machst das perfekt, ich … es ist nur … atemberaubend gut.“

„Also kann ich weitermachen?“, fragte der Jüngere sogleich sanft, aber deutlich in Erregung, woraufhin er lächelnd nickte. „Definitiv.“ Zufrieden nickte Kamui und leckte sich dann leicht über die Lippen, während die dunklen Augen sich nun direkt auf seine Erregung richteten und Subaru nichts gegen die Hitze machen konnte, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg, gleichzeitig aber auch zwischen die Beine strömte. Er wollte seine Hand schließlich von seiner Wange nehmen, als Kamuis Hand sich sogleich dagegen legte, um ihn bei sich zu halten und … „Nicht, ich … ich will, dass du mich dabei berührst ...“, hauchte Kamui schüchtern, aber offensichtlich sicher mit dem, was er wollte. Wodurch ihm erneut bewusst wurde, wie komplett verschieden ihre Situationen von heute und damals waren. Und er sich nicht sorgen musste … auch wenn er es dennoch tat. „Ich will … bitte fass mich einfach an.“, wisperte Kamui schließlich fast schon sehnsüchtig, bevor der seine langen Finger gänzlich um seine Länge umschlang und Subaru gegen den Drang kämpfte, sich an ihn zu drängen.

„Genieße es, okay ...“ Kamuis Stimme war so warm und brachte ihn dazu, seine Anspannung langsam loszulassen und die Beine dann ein wenig weiter auszustrecken. Seine Finger lösten sich wieder aus dem Polster, im selben Moment wie sich Kamui vertrauenswürdig an seine Handfläche schmiegte, bevor er seine Hand entließ und sachte gegen seinen Innenschenkel legte, der durch die zarte Berührung beinah zuckte. Kamui aber lächelte und bewegte dann seine rechte Hand von seiner Basis, bis nach oben. Zuerst noch ein wenig prüfend, bevor seine Bewegung fließend wurde und Subaru heiße Schauer sowie intensive Blitze durch den gesamten Körper fuhren.

Die Stimme aus dem Fernseher nahmen weder er, noch Kamui wahr. Stattdessen war alles, was er hörte, seine eigene beschleunigte Atmung, zusammen mit dem harten Pochen seines Herzens. Dazwischen aber auch die leisen, wohligen Geräusche die Kamui machte, während er wieder über seine Haut küsste. Seine Finger glitten schließlich zurück in die weichen Strähnen, und gerade, als er kurz davor war den Kopf genießend in den Nacken zu legen, spürte er die intensive, heiße Berührung Kamuis feuchter Zunge an seiner Spitze und es war, als würde jemand die Zeit stoppen.

Er fühlte sich komplett eingefroren zwischen Lust und Überwältigung, bei der bloßen Ansicht, wie Kamuis Lider sich fast schon genussvoll absenkten, während er die Lippen um seine Spitze schloss. Wobei ihn die feuchte Hitze beinah um den Verstand brachte, so gut fühlte sie sich an. „Kamui ...“, wisperte er erregt, wobei ihm ein weiterer Blitz durch den Körper jagte, sobald die dunklen, tiefen Augen sich wieder auf seine richteten. Und dann verstand er auch wirklich, was es bedeutete, komplett bereit für jemanden zu sein. Weshalb er sich endgültig fallen lassen konnte.

Kamui der seine Veränderung zu spüren schien, machte einen lustvollen Laut um seine Spitze, eh er mehr von ihm aufnahm und gleichzeitig seine Hand einfach nur perfekt um den Teil bewegte, den er nicht in seinen Mund aufnahm. Seine Finger schoben sich derweilen tiefer in Kamuis Strähnen, je intensiver das Prickeln und Ziehen in ihm wurde. Er spürte gleichzeitig, wie seine Innenschenkel leicht erzitterten, was zu einem überraschten Zucken wurde, als Kamui zum ersten Mal an ihm saugte und er glaubte, seinen Namen zu keuchen. „So gut … Gott ...“

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, weil er nicht zu laut werden wollte. Gleichzeitig aber auch war es ihm egal. Ganz besonders als Kamui die rechte Hand von seiner Länge löste und sie stattdessen um seine linke Hand schlang und ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnahm. Stöhnend sowie zitternd schob er die Finger zwischen Kamuis, die seine Hand sachte drückten, je näher er an den Rand seines Höhepunktes kam. „Kamui ...“, keuchte er rau und wickelte zittrig die Finger um die schwarzen Strähnen. Versucht ihn zu warnen. „Ich … ich k...“ Doch war er zu mehr nicht fähig, als sein Kopf haltlos in den Nacken fiel und er dann heftig in Kamuis Mund kam, der gleichzeitig intensiv an seiner Spitze saugte. Absolut alles schluckte und ihn somit ein letztes Mal beinahe schmerzhaft nahe über den Höhepunkt hinaus erregte. Aber auch nur beinahe, weil der erregende Rausch viel zu gut war, als dass es ihn schmerzen könnte …

Waren es Minuten … oder Stunden … ?  
Subaru wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er die Augen wieder aufschlagen konnte, ohne blitzende Farben vor seinem Sichtfeld zu sehen. Nur, dass Kamui heiß gegen seine Hüfte atmete und zwischendurch sanft darüber küsste. „Gut?“, fragte dieser leise und nicht minder atemlos, wobei Subaru einen fast fassungslosen Laut von sich gab, eh er ihn sanft zu sich hochzog und die Arme sogleich um ihn schlang. „Gut … Kamui … ist kein Ausdruck, das war … absolut atemberaubend.“

„Schön … ich fands auch toll.“, gestand ihm der Jüngere lächelnd, was er gegen seine Schulter gepresst spüren konnte und er selbst lächeln musste, während er durch die weichen Haare und über den langen Rücken streichelte. Zumindest, bis ihm etwas klar wurde und er Kamui dann sanft ansah. „Du … möchtest du … darf ich es erwidern?“

Kamui blinkte kurz, eh er knallrot wurde und Subaru glaubte alleine von der puren Erkenntnis erneut hart zu werden. „Durch … mich? Nur …?“ Seine Wangen mussten ebenso rot brennen, wie Kamuis, als dieser ihn fast amüsiert musterte. „Nur … ist gut, Subaru. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie erregend das für mich war.“ Sein Herz stoppte beinah durch die verführerische Lüsternheit der folgenden Worte. „Deine Laute … und dein Geschmack …“

Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Kamui leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Und wenn es nur war, um seinen eigenen Geschmack wahrnehmen zu können. Aber viel mehr, weil er es liebte zu sehen, wie glücklich er Kamui gemacht hatte.

~*~

Subaru beendete sein Telefonat mit seiner Großmutter im gleichen Moment, wie Kamui sich neben ihn auf die Bank im Pavillon setzte. „Hey, entschuldige, dass du warten musstest.“, murmelte der Jüngere neben ihm bedauernd, woraufhin Subaru jedoch nur sanft lächelte. „Auf dich warte ich gerne.“ Damit röteten sich Kamuis Wangen leicht, eh dieser sich zu ihm lehnte und einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Danke.“

Er schmunzelte leicht und drehte sich auf der Bank etwas, um Kamui besser ansehen zu können, während dieser seine Unterlagen herausholte. Ihm fiel dabei auf, wie die rabenschwarzen Haare im Sonnenlicht zart bläulich – violett schimmerten. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fühlte er sich Monate in der Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, als ihn Kamui durch Zufall hier sitzen sah und sanft begrüßte. Mit einem sanften, wenn auch traurigen Lächeln auf den Zügen. Aber freundlich und … liebreizend. Subaru hatte nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt in Gesellschaft zu sein, aber er wollte Kamui auch nicht wegschicken. Stattdessen deutete auf die Bank ihm gegenüber. „Möchtest du dich setzen?“ Kurz zögerte der Jüngere, im gleichen Augenblick wie die rehbraunen Augen über das CLAMP-Gelände zu blicken schienen. In eine bestimmte Richtung und es Subaru beinah den Blick senkte. Er wünschte Kamui hätte diesen Verlust nicht erleben müssen. „Ich … gerne.“, hauchte dieser schließlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, woraufhin er wieder lächeln musste. Erfreut darüber, dass Kamui sich zumindest eine kurze Pause von dem Schmerz nehmen wollte, den er noch vor zwei Tagen in ihm gespürt hat. „Wie geht es dir?“ Subaru sollte das fragen. Aber es tat Kamui und seine tiefen, rehbraunen Augen blickten ihn aufmerksam sowie zärtlich an, mit einem aufrichtigen Interesse daran, was … was so unendlich lange her schien, diese Frage so aufrichtig gehört zu haben. Weshalb sein Innerstes für einen Augenblick durch die aufkommende Wärme überrascht wurde. Nachdem er sich davon erholt hatte, lächelte Subaru und sagte das Einzige, das ihm im Augenblick einfiel. „Besser, seit du hier bist.“ Damit röteten sich die Wangen des Jüngeren und Subaru …

„Alles okay? Subaru?“ Blinzelnd erkannte er, dass ihn Kamui besorgt musterte, weil er weggetreten war. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Entschuldige. Es ist alles bestens.“, erwiderte er zärtlich, mit einer zärtlichen Berührung Kamuis linker Hand. „Sicher? Du hast irgendwie abwesend gewirkt. Wenn du noch Arbeit hast, will ich dich nicht aufhalten.“ Kamui war so mitfühlend und aufmerksam. Stets um derer besorgt, die ihm wichtig waren. Dabei schien er sich immer als Letztes zu sehen – nach allen anderen. Und Subaru war immer wieder überwältigt von so viel Gutmütigkeit in einer einzigen Person. Damals hatte er angenommen, dass diese ein Teil der Magie war, die im Blut der Magamis floss. Aber je besser er Kamui kennenlernte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm die Tatsache, dass es ein simpler und doch bedeutend großer Teil seines Charakters war.

Lächelnd strich er Kamui eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Es gibt keinen Ort der Welt, an dem ich gerade lieber wäre. Glaub mir, es geht mir gut.“ Kamui sah dennoch nicht ganz überzeugt aus, weshalb ... „Ich … ich hab mich nur daran erinnert, als wir uns hier zum ersten Mal gesehen haben.“ Blinzelnd wurde Kamui leicht rot auf den Wangen, was ihn mitten durchs Herz schoss. „Ja, das war … wirklich schön.“, hauchte der Jüngere leise, der gleichzeitig die Hand unter seiner drehte und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. „Ohne dich … ich denke, ich hätte es ohne dich nicht überlebt.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Kamui es ansprach, ohne dass seine Augen voller Schmerz erfüllt waren. „Und damit meine ich nicht, die unzähligen Male in denen du mich gerettet hast ...“, führte Kamui fort, während Subarus Herz anschwoll. Schweigend sowie überwältigt beobachtete er, wie Kamui ihre Hände hob und sanft seinen Handrücken küsste, bevor er sich an diesen schmiegte und dabei die Augen schloss. „... sondern einfach deine Anwesenheit.“, hauchte Kamui liebevoll, wodurch sich seine eigenen Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Dich zu lieben, hat mich am Leben gehalten.“

Zu lieben … hatte Subaru stets mit Schmerz verbunden. Weshalb er sich auch komplett verschlossen hat. Nur um von all diesen Mauern komplett befreit zu werden, weil es unmöglich war, Kamui nicht zu lieben. Auch wenn es ihm wehtat, zu wissen, wie ihr beider Schicksal ausgehen mochte. Zu erwachen mit Kamui wiederum, fühlte sich an wie ein Neubeginn und er würde es auch nie bereuen.

Er musste schlucken, als Kamui die Augen wieder öffnete, wobei die Wimpern sachte über seinen Handrücken flatterten. Tief sahen sie einander in die Augen, bis er Kamui sanft zu sich zog und völlig ignorant der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch auf dem Campus befanden, hingebungsvoll und zärtlich küsste. „Es geht mir ebenso, Kamui.“, wisperte er, nachdem sie den Kuss wieder gelöst haben und er sanft durch die weichen Nackenhaare streichelte. „Seishirō zu lieben, hat mich an den Tod gefesselt. Aber du hast mich befreit. Mit all deiner Wärme und Liebe und …“ Sanft küsste er Kamuis Stirn. „Zum ersten Mal fühlt es sich schön an, zu lieben. Und das verdanke ich alleine dir. Du hast mich in mehr, als einer Hinsicht zurück ins Leben geführt, Kamui … du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr.“

Genießend vergrub er das Gesicht in den warmen, weichen Haaren, während Kamui sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte, mit ihren Händen zwischen ihnen. „Ich liebe dich, Subaru.“

„Und ich liebe dich, mein Kamui.“, erwiderte er glücklich, wobei die Sonne kaum wärmer auf sie nieder scheinen konnte, als das, was er durch Kamuis Liebe bereits empfand.

~*~

„Subaru … es ist so schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen.“, begrüßte ihn seine Großmutter einige Tage später, woraufhin er leicht perplex blinzeln musste. Sie hatten sich doch erst vor einer Woche gesehen. Allerdings ließ sie ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es fiel mir bereits letztens auf, doch wollte ich nichts sagen. Es freut mich, meinen Enkel wieder vor mir zu haben.“

Schließlich erkannte er die Meinung hinter ihren Worten, wodurch er lächelnd die Augen schloss. „Zu lange hast du unter dem Schmerz geruht, der in dir lag. Es ist schön, deine Aura wieder in ihrer natürlichen Schönheit zu sehen. Du hast dich nie reiner angefühlt, Subaru.“

Es stimmte. In den letzten Jahren hatte Subaru begonnen zu rauchen, weil der Geruch und der Geschmack ihn an etwas Positives an Seishirō erinnerten. Womit er automatisch seine Magie kräftigen konnte und gleichzeitig fokussiert blieb, um Seishirō entgegentreten zu können. Doch seit Kamui in seinem Leben war, rauchte er weniger. Eigentlich … hatte er schon seit einigen Tagen gar nicht mehr geraucht, wie es ihm im selben Augenblick bewusst wurde und er leicht blinzelte. „Falls es für dich in Ordnung wäre, Großmutter, dürfte ich dir die Person vorstellen, die ich liebe?“

Seine Wangen röteten sich automatisch, weil er es bisher noch nie zu jemand anderem gesagt hatte, als Kamui selbst. Seine Großmutter hingegen lächelte glücklich und nickte. „Ich würde mir nichts lieber wünschen, als die Person kennenzulernen, welche dich strahlen lässt.“

~*~

Als Subaru wieder nach Hause kam, war es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Aber kaum, dass er über die Türschwelle trat, wusste er, etwas stimmte nicht. Dabei machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Schuhe abzustreifen, geschweige denn seinen Trenchcoat aufzuhängen, bevor er sogleich ins Wohnzimmer stürmte, wo Kamui auf dem Sofa saß und weinte. Es zerriss ihn innerlich, die leisen Schluchzer zu hören. Sofort sank er vor Kamui auf die Knie und umfasste zärtlich das hübsche Gesicht seines Geliebten. „Kamui, ich bin hier, was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt, auch wenn der gebrochene Ausdruck in den rehbraunen Augen bereits Antwort genug war.

Ohne zu zögern, zog er Kamuis Körper hinab in seine Arme, woraufhin dieser von den eigenen Knien abließ, die er sich so eng an den Oberkörper gedrückt hielt und ohne jegliche Gegenwehr auf seinen Schoß rutschte; die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und sich hart an ihn presste. „Shh … ist okay, mein Schatz. Ich bin hier.“ Subaru hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung ob das, was er sagte, richtig war. Er wusste nur, dass er alles machen würde, um Kamui wieder zu beruhigen. Daher hielt und streichelte er ihn so lange, wie dieser es brauchte. So lange, bis er bereit war, es ihm zu erzählen.

~*~

„Ich hab … ich hab Fuma heute gesehen.“, wisperte Kamui einige lange Zeit, nachdem dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gegen seinen Nacken, woraufhin er die Augen aufschlug. Unbeweglich starrte Subaru in die Dunkelheit, bevor er dann langsam weiter durch die weichen Haare streichelte. Sein Herz zog sich hart zusammen für Kamui. „Er stand einfach da und hat mich angesehen.“ Subaru konnte es nicht verhindern, die Arme fester um Kamui zu schlingen. „Er sah so … er sah aus, als könnte er nicht fassen … mich wiederzusehen und ...“ Kamui atmete tief durch, wobei er den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. „... und dann ...“ Subaru schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Hinterkopf. „... er sagte … er will mit mir reden, aber … an alles, was ich denken konnte, war … ich sah nur Kotori … und all die Menschen, die er umgebracht hat. ... Also rannte ich weg.“

Subaru konnte spüren, dass Kamui wieder begann zu weinen, weshalb er ihn nur noch fester an sich hielt. Auch wenn es unmöglich war, ihn fester zu halten, ohne ihm wehzutun. „Er sah dabei so unglaublich schmerzerfüllt aus. Ich … ich wollte ihm nicht … aber … ich fühle mich nicht …“

„Ist okay. Es ist okay. Es ist normal, so zu empfinden. Es ist normal, bei einer so plötzlichen Konfrontation automatisch an die Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden. Und Fuma weiß das gewiss.“ Sanft streichelte er über den bebenden Rücken des Jüngeren, der immer noch in seiner Schuluniform steckte und wohl seit Stunden hier alleine geweint hatte. Er wünschte, er wäre heute früher gekommen, aber die Reise von seiner Großmutter zurück nach Tokio dauerte seine Zeit. Dabei hatte er bewusst das Essen ausgeschlagen, nur um nicht noch länger von Kamui fort zu sein. „Das zu überwinden, was ihr beide durchgemacht habt, wird nicht einfach. Und es wird viel Zeit brauchen. Wenn er … wenn er so gut ist, wie du es immer über ihn dachtest, dann wird er dir die Zeit geben, die du brauchst.“ Andernfalls würde Subaru dafür sorgen, dass Fuma Kamui nie wiedersehen würde. Doch sagte er dies nicht laut, während er weiterhin sanft über Kamuis Rücken streichelte. Sowie seinen Haaren.

Einen Moment später … „Hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte er Kamui sanft, der kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und Subaru seufzte. „Okay, was hältst du davon? Du nimmst jetzt eine von deinen geliebten, heißen und sehr langen Duschen, während ich uns deine Lieblingspizza bestelle.“ Kamui richtete sich sich zögernd sowie langsam auf seinem Schoß auf, wobei er ihm sogleich sanft die verbliebenen Tränen von den Wangen strich. „Ich … ich glaub nicht, dass jetzt noch jemand liefert.“, murmelte Kamui, woraufhin er leicht schmunzelte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Vielleicht nicht für alle anderen. Aber du vergisst, wer ich bin.“

Seinen Status als Sumeragioberhaupt setzte Subaru eigentlich nie ein. Und schon gar nicht für triviale Angelegenheiten. Aber für Kamui gab es nichts, das er nicht tun würde. Dieser zupfte sachte am Kragen seines Trenchcoats, fast peinlich berührt in diesen geweint zu haben. Aber Subaru könnte das nicht weniger stören. „Ist das eine gute Idee?“, fragte er sanft, woraufhin sein Kleiner nickte, sich gleichzeitig jedoch auf die Lippen biss, so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. „Noch weitere Wünsche?“

Er konnte es durch die Dunkelheit nicht direkt erkennen, doch kannte er Kamui gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er rot wurde. „Kannst du … sie bestellen und wir duschen gemeinsam?“ Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Sprung in seinen Hals, teils vor Affektion, aber auch vor leiser Lust, die aufgrund der Vorstellung mit Kamui komplett nackt unter der Dusche zu stehen … unvermeidbar war. „Das … klingt sogar noch sehr viel besser.“, wisperte er sanft und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Stirn. „Geh schon einmal vor, ich komm gleich nach.“

Kamui nickte und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er jedoch innehielt und Subaru sich dann für einen Moment in einer sehr festen Umarmung wiederfand. „Danke ...“, hauchte Kamui aufrichtig, eh er sich ruckartig wieder löste und dann langsam in Richtung Badezimmer tapste. Mit geschwollenem Herzen starrte er seinem Geliebten hinterher. Nur um kurz darauf ein leises Maunzen neben sich zu hören und lächelnd über den Kopf der kleinen Katze zu streicheln, welche seit Wochen bei ihnen wohnte. Er war froh, Kamui wieder beruhigt zu haben. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht gut war, Fuma zurück in Tokio zu wissen.

~*~

Als Subaru ins Badezimmer tapste, dann minus seinem Trenchcoat sowie der Schuhe. Und eigentlich rechnete er damit, Kamui bereits unter der Dusche vorzufinden. Stattdessen war das Oberlicht aus und es brannten zwei Kerzen, die dem Raum die perfekte Menge an Licht spendeten, wodurch die sowieso immer noch leicht traurige Atmosphäre nicht komplett bedrängt wurde. Kamui stand ein wenig schnell vom Toilettendeckel auf, nur um verlegen an seiner Krawatte zu zupfen und Subaru leicht lächeln musste. „Komm her.“, wisperte er mit ausgestreckter Hand, welche sogleich umfasst wurde und er Kamui sanft in seine Arme zog. Für eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur so da und umarmten sich.

So lange, bis Subaru sich leicht löste und er sanft den Knoten an Kamuis Krawatte löste und sie ihm behutsam unter dem Kragen des weißen Hemdes herauszog. Dabei blickte er tief in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes, der sanft zurückblickte, während er nach und nach sein Hemd öffnete, nur um es ihm sanft über die Schultern zu streifen. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel es neben der Krawatte zu Boden. Langsam streichelte er mit den Händen von den schmalen Handgelenken wieder nach oben über Kamuis Arme, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Doch so, wie seine Pupillen sich weiteten und Kamui schluckte, erkannte er keine Furcht oder Unsicherheit an ihm.

Dann fuhr er über die breiten Schultern, sanft hinab über Kamuis Brust, wobei dessen Lider leicht flackerten, jedoch wich er nicht seinem Blick aus, noch schloss er die Augen, als Subarus Finger den Bund seines T-Shirts umfassten und es ihm sanft nach oben zog. Ohne ein Zögern hob Kamui dabei die Arme, wobei er auch diesen Stoff behutsam von ihm streifte, nur um dann endlich die weiche Haut unter seinen bloßen Handflächen zu spüren. Kamuis Hände fanden ihren Weg, nachdem er die Arme wieder senkte, auf seine Schultern und schließlich in seinen Nacken, eh sich der Jüngere leicht zu ihm auflehnte und küsste.

Genießend schloss er sogleich die Augen, während er sanft über Kamuis Rücken streichelte. Dabei hin und wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über längst verheilte Narben fuhr, welche er wünschte, für seinen Geliebten ausradieren zu können. Zusammen mit den schrecklichen Erfahrungen. Und doch waren es alles Zeitzeugen dessen, was sie miteinander erlebt und schließlich zueinander geführt hat.

Als Nächstes glitt er mit den Händen zum Bund seiner Hose, die er langsam öffnete und dann, wie alles andere zuvor auch, sachte von Kamuis Körper streifte. Dieser seufzte leise in den Kuss. Genießend und süß. Nur um selbst langsam an Subaru hinab zu streicheln und sich dann aus dem sanften Kuss zu lösen und ihm das Shirt über den Kopf auszog. Sobald der Stoff verschwunden war, zog er Kamui in einen weiteren Kuss, wobei er die Finger in den schwarzen Haaren vergrub und sachte an der weichen Zunge des Jüngeren entlangfuhr. Dieser schauderte durch die Intensität des Kusses, jedoch nicht zu abgelenkt, um seine Hose ebenfalls zu öffnen und sie ihm ebenfalls auszuziehen.

Während sich sein anderer Arm vollends um Kamuis Körper schlang, stieg er gleichzeitig aus seiner Hose heraus und presste sich sanft an den warmen Körper des Jüngeren. Je intensiver ihr Kuss wurde, desto erregter und heißer begann Subaru sich zu fühlen. Aber auch Kamui schien von der Intimität sehr angetan. Schmiegte sich mit einem atemberaubenden Keuchen an seinen gesamten Körper, wodurch er die warme Erregung gegen seinen Oberschenkel pressen spürte. Ein erregter Laut entkam seiner Kehle, eh er mit der Hand, mit der er Kamui an der Hüfte gehalten hatte, über dessen Po streichelte, nur um mit dem Daumen sachte unter den Bund seiner Shorts zu gleiten. Gefolgt von seinen anderen Fingern und ihm nun auch den letzten Stoff sanft entfernte.

Erneut stöhnte Kamui. Dieses Mal jedoch beinahe erleichtert. Der Laut drang bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner eigenen Begierden, womit er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte, seinen Oberschenkel sanft gegen die heiße Erektion zu reiben. „Hm … Gott, Subaru!“, stöhnte Kamui, der den Kuss löste, indem er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich hart in seine Schultern krallte. Sofort lehnte er sich hinab und küsste über den wundervollen, ihm dargebotenen langen Hals. Gleichzeitig schob er die Hände sachte über die Rückseite perfekter, fester Schenkel, an denen er Kamui schließlich hochzog und sein Herz regelrecht unter der Hitze zu explodieren drohte, die ihn durchströmte, weil sich die langen Beine ohne jegliches Zögern sogleich um ihn schlangen.

Mühelos trug er Kamui in die Dusche, wo er sich mit der anderen Hand, mit der er ihn nicht an sich hielt, an den Fliesen abstützte, damit Kamui nicht die Kälte dieser im Rücken spüren würde. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, bis sich eine Hand von seinen Schultern löste und Kamui ihm die Strähnen aus der Stirn streichelte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“, hauchte er dabei so ernst und so überzeugt, dass es Subaru beinah den Boden unter den Füßen entriss. „Und ich liebe dich.“, erwiderte er atemlos unter der Intensität seiner Gefühle ...

Schließlich stellte er das Wasser an, welches direkt warm und angenehm über seinen Nacken lief, hinab über seinen Rücken. Und doch war es nichts gegen die Hitze, die er empfand, weil Kamui hier bei ihm war. Dieser machte einen leisen Laut, als er sich erneut zu ihm lehnte und küsste, wodurch Subaru auch seine heiße Erregung gegen seinen Bauch reiben spürte. Sachte festigte er den Griff um Kamui, nur um dann von den Fliesen wieder zurückzutreten und mit ihm komplett unter das Wasser zu steigen.

Seine weiche Haut zu spüren war bereits erregend und wundervoll. Sie jedoch feucht zu spüren, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ein Brennen durchfuhr seine Kehle, je leidenschaftlicher sie sich küssten und je härter Kamui gegen seinen Bauch wurde. Seine eigene Erregung drängte sich immer noch hart und vernachlässigt gegen den inzwischen nassen Stoff seiner Shorts. Doch kümmerte es ihn für den Augenblick wenig. Viel lieber umfasste er Kamuis Hintern fester, wodurch dieser den Kopf in den Nacken warf und seinen Namen stöhnte. „Bitte ...“ Er konnte schließlich nicht widerstehen und bewegte seine Hand so, dass er mit den Fingerspitzen zwischen Kamuis Pobacken glitt und sein Mittelfinger über seine zuckende Öffnung glitt. „Oh Gott … Subaru!“

Nass hingen ihm die Strähnen ins Gesicht, als er sich zu Kamuis Hals lehnte und über die weiße, perfekte Haut leckte. Sich direkt unter seinem Ohr wiederfand und sich dort festsaugte. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie eine von Kamuis Händen von seinen Schultern rutschte und dann ungeduldig sowie zitternd vor Erregung den Stoff seiner Shorts hinab schob. Mit einem leisen Keuchen drängte er ihn schließlich doch gegen die Fliesen, nur um sich den Stoff achtlos selbst auszuziehen und ebenso achtlos aus der Kabine zu werfen. Das klatschende Geräusch ignorierte er, weil Kamuis Ausdruck ihn viel mehr berührte. So lustvoll und komplett hingebungsvoll. „Nimm mich.“, sagte Kamui bestimmt und zum ersten Mal … wusste Subaru keinen einzigen Grund, es nicht zu tun.

Erneut fanden sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen, der nach dem klaren Wasser schmeckte, das sich über ihnen ergoss und doch so verflucht perfekt, wann immer Kamui sehnsüchtig in seinen Mund seufzte und stöhnte. Mit seinem Mittelfinger rieb er immer und immer wieder über die warme, weiche Öffnung, bis er sanft in diese eindrang und mit einem erregenden Wimmern den Kuss unterbrechen musste, weil er sonst erstickt wäre. „Kamui ...“, keuchte er rau und blickte atemlos in die dunklen Augen, die nie lustvoller geschimmert haben, wie in dieser Sekunde. Hart presste er die Stirn gegen Kamuis, womit sich ihre Strähnen miteinander vermischten. Ebenso ihr heißer Atem und ihre leisen sinnvollen Laute.

Sanft schob er seinen Finger tiefer in die berauschende Enge, während er aufmerksam beobachtete, wie Kamui sich auf die Lippen biss, nur um erneut zu stöhnen und gegen den Drang ankämpfte, die Augen zu schließen. Die langen Beine spannten sich härter um seine Hüfte und sein Glied fühlte sich immer schwerer an. Aber er wollte Kamui nicht wehtun, daher bereitete er ihn so ausführlich vor, wie er konnte. Je besser er seinen Finger bewegen konnte und je deutlicher die Erregung gegen seinen Bauch zuckte, desto mehr entspannte sich Kamuis Muskelring. Sachte zog er den Finger somit zurück, nur um im selben Augenblick, wie dieser einen bedauernden Laut machte, mit dem Zeigefinger ebenfalls in ihn einzudringen und dabei hart nach Luft zu schnappen.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, wie unsagbar gut sich Kamui anfühlte. Wie warm und perfekt. „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er atemlos sowie rau und mit belegter Stimme, während Kamui nur noch lauter stöhnte und sich mit seinen Fingern Halt suchend in seine breiten Schultern krallte. „Bitte … oh Gott, Subaru … das ist … so gut ...“ Er musste Kamui fester an der Hüfte halten, als dieser sich versuchte gegen seine Finger zu bewegen. Dabei begann es in seinem Kopf zu kreisen, je tiefer er mit seinen Fingern in ihn stoßen konnte. Und wie sinnlich sich der schmale Körper versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu recken. Zusammen mit dem Wasser, das über sie lief und den orangefarbenem Licht auf seiner perfekten Haut, sah Kamui so verflucht sinnlich aus. Wie die perfekte Sünde. Aber Subaru könnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, selbst wenn er wollte.

Nachdem er ihn mit einem dritten Finger sachte weitete und Kamui sich dann doch noch aus seinem Griff drängen konnte, um ihn tiefer zu spüren, rieb er über etwas Weiches, woraufhin Kamuis Körper zuckte und er den Kopf so hart in den Nacken warf, dass er für eine Sekunde befürchtete, der Jüngere würde sich den Kopf anschlagen. Der bloße Anblick, der puren Erregung auf den so weichen Zügen, brachte sein Glied zum Zucken …

Schließlich entzog er sich vorsichtig aus der geweiteten Enge und umfasste Kamui sanft an den Hüften mit beiden Händen. Wobei er mit einer seinen Rücken nach oben glitt, um mit den Fingern zwischen seine Schulterblätter zu gleiten, eh er dort die Hand drehte, um sich an den Fliesen festhalten zu können. Dann ließ er es zu, dass Kamuis Schenkel an seiner Hüfte etwas hinabglitten, soweit bis er mit der Spitze zwischen seine Pobacken glitt. „Bist du … bereit?“, fragte er leise, wobei er es bereits in den vorfreudig glitzernden Augen seines Geliebten schimmern sehen konnte. „Ich will dich in mir spüren. Nur dich.“, wisperte Kamui atemlos und mehr musste er nicht hören, um sich vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen.

Nur um sogleich zu stoppen. Angestrengt schloss er die Augen und biss sich hart auf die Lippen. Seine Finger festigten ihren Griff um Kamuis schmale Hüfte. „Agh … ja ...“, keuchte Kamui erzitternd. Es war so gut. Aber auf eine Weise so intensiv, dass er beinahe alleine durch den Gedanken kommen könnte. Die Empfindung ließ es nur für einen Augenblick unerträglich gut werden. Nach und nach schob er sich somit in Kamui, welcher die Arme vollends um seine Schultern schlang und gleichzeitig das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Zwischendurch spürte er sachte Küsse über seine Schulter und seinen Hals flattern, gefolgt von heißen Atemzügen.

Komplett in ihm zu sein … fühlte sich an, wie direkt in die gleißend helle Sonne zu blicken und gleichzeitig in dieser zu verbrennen. Es war das Schönste und gleichzeitig Intensivste. Beinah intensiver, als in Kamuis Geist zu sein. Es war nicht einmal die rein physische Erfüllung, sondern auch die, seine Aura durch jede einzelne seiner so lang erstarrten und durch Schmerz verdörrten Nervenenden gleiten zu spüren. Als Onmyoji konnte er stets durch Berührungen die Energie der Menschen wahrnehmen. Und Kamuis war schon immer überwältigend schön für ihn. Aber nun mit ihm verbunden zu sein – so intim und …

Es ging über alle Maßen hinaus. Für einen Moment musste er sein Gesicht bebend in den nassen, weichen Haaren vergraben, um sich zu sammeln. „Du bist das Schönste … absolut Schönste, das ich je spüren durfte.“, hauchte er atemlos, nur um sich dann vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzuziehen und ebenso vorsichtig tiefer zu gleiten. Sogleich festigten sich die warmen Schenkel wieder um ihn, was ihn mit einer neuen Welle der Lust durchzog. „Subaru ...“, stöhnte Kamui dabei immer und immer wieder. So lange, bis er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich dann mit dem Rücken leicht gegen die Fliesen und gegen seine Hand lehnte. Ihn aus halboffenen Augen ansah. „Bitte … fick mich einfach.“, keuchte Kamui vollkommen sehnsüchtig und Subaru raubte es allein durch seine komplett direkte Wortwahl den letzten Funken seiner gereizten Kontrolle.

„Ja.“, keuchte er somit und hob Kamui sogleich ein wenig höher, um ihn besser gegen die Fliesen drücken zu können und es gleichzeitig genoss, wie erregt sich dieser dadurch auf die Lippen biss. Nach und nach wurden seine Stöße schneller und fester, während sich Kamui hingebungsvoll gegen ihn bewegte. Die Finger abwechselnd hart in seinen Nacken und die Schultern festkrallte. Jedoch nicht einmal die Augen schloss. Nicht einmal dann, als er endlich seinen Lustpunkt traf, durch den Kamui seinen Namen vor Lust schrie und fast kraftlos gegen ihn sank. „Ich … oh ja … genau da … ich … Su … ich komme ...“ Kamuis Stimme glich inzwischen mehr einem lautlosen Keuchen, wodurch er nur minimale Wortfetzen verstehen konnte. Die jedoch nur verdeutlichten, wie gut es war. Und wie sinnlich. „Ja … komm für mich.“, wisperte er gleichermaßen seiner Atmung beraubt und festigte nur noch mehr den Griff um die schmalen Hüften, jedoch ohne sich zurückzuziehen, sondern nur noch gegen diesen einen Punkt zu stoßen. So lange, bis sich Kamuis Körper regelrecht in seinen Armen aufbäumte. Kraftvoll und sinnlich und so … so unsagbar magisch, dass es ihm den Verstand komplett ausradierte und er sich komplett in seiner blanken Schönheit verlor und in dem Licht seiner Energie komplett mitgerissen wurde.

Als sein Verstand zurückkehrte, standen sie beide komplett zusammengesackt gegen die Fliesen gelehnt, unter dem immer noch heißen Strahl der Dusche und Subaru spürte, wie sanft Kamui ihn streichelte. Genießend drehte er den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten anzublicken. Dieser lächelte ihn so glücklich an, dass sein Herz ihm wieder bis in den Hals hinauf schlug. „Hi.“, hauchte Kamui mit leicht geröteten Wangen und Subaru atmete genießend durch die Hitze, die seine Brust durchströmte. „Hallo.“

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie in seinem Bett. Mit der Pizza – welche inzwischen kalt war – zwischen ihnen, wobei sie allerdings weniger von aßen, als dass sie sich schon wieder zärtlich küssten. Dass es inzwischen fast vier Uhr morgens war … kümmerte keinen von ihnen.

~*~ Epilog ~*~

Das erste Mal, als Kamui auf Subaru traf, war es tief in ihm. Es war … die intimste und gleichzeitig bizarrste Begegnung, die man sich vielleicht vorstellen konnte. Aber für ihn, war es alles. Zum ersten Mal war da jemand, der den gleichen Schmerz fühlte, der auch ihn durchzog. Wenn auch über alle Maßen sehr viel düsterer. In dieser Zeit erfuhr Kamui Dinge über Subaru, die ihm das Herz brachen. Wenn auch auf eine gänzlich andere Weise … Und doch … zwischen all der Dunkelheit, die den Mann umgab – nebst all der Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem puren Wunsch nach Rache … spürte er eine Sehnsucht.

Er könnte es sich eingebildet haben, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er zwischen dunklen und hellen Gefühlen unterscheiden konnte. Er glaubte, es läge in seinem Blut. Seine Mutter sagte ihm einst, Kamui, du bist einfach zu gut, darum kommt dir die Welt auch so schrecklich dunkel vor, das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass du nicht für ihr Licht sorgen kannst.

Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden.  
Aber er begann damit, je öfter er sich mit Subaru traf. Und je intensiver die Helligkeit in Subarus Aura wurde, wenn sie zusammen waren. In diesen Augenblicken glaubte er, die Dunkelheit in ihm verdrängen zu können.

Schließlich mussten ihn weder Sorata noch Keiichi darauf aufmerksam machen, wie hübsch und attraktiv Subaru war. Das erkannte Kamui innen sowie an seinem Äußerem. Aber es war nicht das, was sein Herz damals schneller schlagen ließ, als je zuvor. Es waren die sanften Gesten. Wie, wenn Subaru darauf verzichtete zu rauchen, sobald er Kamui sah, nachdem er ihm klar machte, dass ihm seine Gesundheit am Herzen lag. Doch ebenso war es die Art, wie sich Subaru um ihn kümmerte – ihn beschützte.

Und doch … je länger der Kampf andauerte, desto mehr fand er sich damit ab, keine Zukunft zu haben. Egal ob mit oder ohne Subaru. Seine Zeit lief rückwärts. Also versuchte er, nichts zu hinterlassen. Jedenfalls bis ihn Subaru eines Tages darauf ansprach. Ihm bewusst machte, dass er zumindest für Subaru leben sollte. In dem Moment sah er, dass aus der Sehnsucht mehr geworden war. Ein Funke … so winzig.

Aber in Kamui entbrannte es einen regelrechten Flächenbrand.

~*~

„Mit meiner Zwillingsschwester hab ich früher immer Sterne beobachtet.“, erzählte ihm Subaru sanft, welcher neben ihm im Gras lag und seine Hand hielt. „Sind die Meisten nicht schon tot?“, fragte er den Älteren bitter, woraufhin dieser über seinen Handrücken streichelte und Kamuis Herz aussetzte. „Viele … aber ihr Tod wird nicht vergessen werden, da aus ihnen so viel Neues entstehen kann.“, hauchte Subaru und Kamui konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf zu drehen und ihn anzusehen. Es tief in ihm immer noch so wehtat, dass Subaru wegen ihm eines seiner so schönen Augen verloren hatte. Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an, bevor er die Hand in seinen Nacken schob und ihn sanft an sich zog.

So umarmt zu werden … das hatte er so unsagbar vermisst. Umso fester schlang er die Arme um Subarus Nacken, der warm gegen seinen Nacken atmete und seinen Rücken so zärtlich streichelte, dass die Tränen nie liefen, welche sich in seine Augen gedrängt hatten. Schließlich drehte Kamui den Kopf, um sich bei Subaru zu bedanken, für ihn da zu sein, als …

Irgendwo zwischen der unsagbar intimen Empfindung eines fremden, warmen Atems auf den eigenen Lippen und langen Fingern in seinen Haaren, versank Kamui in seinem ersten Kuss, den er sich wohl mit niemandem sehnlichster gewünscht haben könnte, als mit dem Mann, der seit so langer Zeit für ihn da war. Der ihn so nahm, wie er war. Und nie an ihm zweifelte, selbst wenn Kamui keine Kraft hatte, an sich selbst zu glauben. Wodurch sich seine Finger schließlich zittrig aus dem Oberteil des Älteren lösten, nur um mit ihnen aufwärts in Subarus Nacken zu streicheln und ihn dann langsam auf sich zu ziehen.

Wenn er von dort an mal eine Tasse stehen ließ, dann, weil er den Gedanken nicht mehr traurig empfand, wenn Subaru sich daran erinnerte, dass Kamui sie benutzt hat.

~*~

Umso schlimmer war es ihn zu verlieren, an der einen Person, welche immer als dritte Präsenz anwesend war. Wenn nicht sichtbar und doch … der Auslöser dessen, wer Subaru war. Es brach ihm das Herz auf so … unendlich vielen Wegen. Und doch in der einen Form, die ihn aufgeben ließ. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden.“, wisperte leise, als er sich vor Subaru kniete, der unbewegt in seinem Sessel saß und aus dem Fenster starrte.

Kamui spürte das Brennen aufsteigender Tränen. Und doch hatte er bereits genug vergossen, als dass sie fließen würden. Zärtlich berührte er ein letztes Mal die warme Hand seines … Subarus. „Ich weiß nicht, … wie es enden wird, daher …“ Er blickte ein letztes Mal auf in das Gesicht des letzten Menschen, den er wirklich aufrichtig geliebt hat. Der letzten Person, für die es sich noch gelohnt hatte zu kämpfen … „Leb wohl … Subaru.“

~*~

Er war viel zu schwach, als dass er auch nur die geringste Chance hatte. Daher wusste Kamui, sterben zu müssen. Aber bevor Fuma es endlich beenden konnte, packte ihn jemand so hart und fest, dass er für einen Augenblick glaubte zu Träumen. Besonders nachdem er Weiß erkannte, welches kurz darauf mit Blut durchzogen wurde. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen, während sich seine Hände für einen Moment an Subaru krallten, bevor er ihn sanft zurückschob und nicht glauben konnte, dass er ihn erneut …

Um ihnen herum fiel Subarus Kekkai langsam in sich zusammen, was ihm bewusst machte ...„Wieso?“, wisperte er fassungslos, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und Subaru sachte seine Hand umfasste. „Es war … mein Wunsch. Ebenso … wie du einen hast, für … den es sich lohnt alles zu geben.“

Kamui wollte etwas sagen, doch in dem Augenblick …

Sein Wunsch … Sein größer Wunsch …

Jemand hatte einmal gesagt, wenn man starb, würde einem das Wichtigste wie ein Film vor dem inneren Auge ablaufen. Doch alles, was er sah … waren die Menschen, die er am meisten liebte. Die eine Person, für die sein Herz einen aller letzten Schlag machte, als er sich wünschte, dass sie nur glücklich und in einer besseren Welt weiterleben durfte.

~*~

Manchmal … und doch viel zu oft nach diesem Tag, wachte Kamui mitten in der Dunkelheit auf. Unsicher, ob er vielleicht doch tot war, nur um gleichzeitig lange, starke Arme um sich geschlungen zu spüren, in die er sich schmiegte, weil … keine Illusion so wahrhaft perfekt und warm sein konnte, wie Subaru. Dieser drückte ihn in diesen Nächten besonders fest an sich, wodurch Kamui wieder einschlafen konnte.

Jedoch nicht, ohne ihre Hände miteinander zu verschränken.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	2. Five times Subaru nearly lost it - and the One time he didn't even want to keep it

~*~ 1. The thing with the glasses … ~*~

Kamui griff sich nun zum vierten Mal innerhalb der letzten achtzehn Minuten an die Schläfe, wobei Subaru dieses Mal auffiel, wie der Schwarzhaarige die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, so, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Die anderen drei Male hatte er nichts gesagt, weil Kamuis Ausdruck nicht so leidlich ausgesehen hatte, doch nun machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. „Kamui … was ist los?“, fragte er ihn entsprechend besorgt.

Sogleich erkannte er einen Hauch Röte auf den Wangen, während Kamui seine hübschen Augen schloss und sich dann mit dem Zeigefinger über die Schläfe rieb. „Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen.“, sagte Kamui sanft, aber Subaru legte seinen Stift zur Seite, nur um mit der gleichen Hand zärtlich Kamuis zu umfassen, welche selbst noch einen Stift hielt. „Vielleicht lernst du zu viel?“, neckte er den Jüngeren sanft, welcher sein rechtes Auge aufschlug und ihn skeptisch musterte, eh er es wieder schloss und dann einen leisen Laut von sich gab, womit er sich etwas vom Tisch zurücklehnte und nickte. „Na gut … aber nun bist du umsonst hergekommen.“

Alleine diese Aussage … ließ Subaru leicht den Kopf neigen und Kamui zärtlich mustern. „Kamui, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, ist nie eine Zeitvergeudung.“, merkte er sanft an, nur um gleichzeitig sanft mit dem Daumen über Kamuis Handrücken zu streicheln, bis ihm etwas einfiel. „Vertraust du mir?“

„Natürlich.“, sagte Kamui sogleich leise – so als wäre allein seine Frage absurd – und mit weiten Augen, in denen Subaru mit Leichtigkeit versinken könnte. Lächelnd erhob er sich von seiner Bank, nur um sich direkt neben ihn zu setzen, wobei er seine Hände zärtlich an Kamuis Gesicht legte und dieser leicht rot wurde. „Subaru …?“

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht wehtun.“, hauchte er sanft und schloss gleichzeitig die Augen, während er leise Worte murmelte. Dabei sanft über die warmen Schläfen strich, wobei schwarze Haarsträhnen seine Fingerkuppen kitzelten. Einen Augenblick später hörte er Kamui einen leisen, fast wohligen Laut machen, woraufhin er die Augen wieder aufschlug und in überwältigendes Blauviolett blickte. „Wow ...“, hauchte Kamui etwas atemlos, das ihm selbst etwas den Atem nahm, weil Kamui …

Die Schulglocke läutete und Subaru hätte sie selbst ignoriert, unfähig sich von dem Blick loszureißen, noch von der warmen Energie, die unter seinen Fingerspitzen pulsierte. Doch Kamui fuhr erschrocken auf und sammelte hastig seine Sachen ein. „Das war … ich danke dir. Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?“

„Natürlich.“, erwiderte er lächelnd, während Kamui eilig über den Schulhof lief und er ihm lange nachblickte. Selbst, als er ihn eigentlich nicht mehr sehen konnte. In seinem Bauch wandten sich seine Gefühle, die er für den Jungen inzwischen empfand. Es war so falsch, sagte er sich. Besonders, weil er ihn nicht fehlleiten wollte. Kamui schien ihn nämlich gern zu haben, das konnte er deutlich spüren und sehen. Aber was für eine Chance hatten sie denn, zwischen jetzt und ihrem wahren Schicksal?

~*~

Als Kamui auch die nächsten Tage mit Kopfschmerzen bei ihm auftauchte, bat er ihn sanft einen Arzt zu konsultieren. Schließlich konnte seine Magie ihm helfen, doch die Ursache nicht beheben. Es tat Subaru auch sehr leid, besonders weil Kamui inzwischen eine Art Aversion gegen alles Sterile entwickelt zu haben schien. Was er sogar verstehen konnte, weil Kamui oft verletzt wurde und oft in der Krankenstation versorgt werden musste. „Na gut … wenn es sein muss.“, murmelte dieser immer noch stur, wenn auch auf niedliche Weise schmollend.

„Ich bitte darum, sonst begleite ich dich.“, hauchte er sanft, eh er die warmen Schläfen berührte und Kamui genießend die Augen schloss, während sich dessen Finger sanft an seine eigenen Handrücken legte.

~*~

Der Arzt sagt, mir fehlen Vitamine ...Sonst alles okay. Subaru blickte lächelnd auf die SMS, die ihm Kamui am gleichen Abend auf sein Handy geschickt hatte und er ließ für einen Augenblick von seiner Fallakte ab, um das Gerät in die Hand zu nehmen. Das freut mich zu hören, dass es nichts Ernstes ist. Hat er gesagt, was für Vitamine dir fehlen? Eigentlich schrieb Subaru selten bis nie SMS. Er trug sein Handy nur mit sich, als Kommunikationsmittel für seine Klientel, wenn er seine Anrufe nicht im Büro entgegen nehmen konnte.

Die einzige Person, mit der er privaten und persönlichen Kontakt darüber hatte, war Kamui. Und damit war er auch sehr zufrieden.

Einen Moment später klingelte sein Handy, das er sofort zur Hand nahm und lächelnd den Anruf entgegennahm. Kamui kannte ihn einfach schon zu gut, dachte er warm. „Ich hab mir die ganzen Buchstaben nicht merken können. Aber er meinte, ich soll mich einfach besser ernähren ...“ Subaru musste Kamui nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er unzufrieden mit der Aussage war. Beiläufig steckte er sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, jedoch nur um sie sogleich herauszunehmen, weil Kamui es merken würde … Thema Gesundheit, dachte er seufzend.

„Da hat er nicht unrecht, Kamui. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir übermorgen zusammen essen. Ich … kann zwar nicht kochen, aber ich kann uns was bestellen.“ Überrascht blinzelte er nun selbst, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, wie das klang. Er konnte Kamui regelrecht erröten hören, während seine eigenen Wangen sich heiß anfühlten. Aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte …

„Das … das wäre … ich komme gern vorbei, aber ich kann für uns kochen, Subaru.“ Er leckte sich leicht über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

Aw, Subaru … wenn du mich nicht hättest, würdest du verhungern. Du musst sehen, dass du dir für die Zukunft einen gut aussehenden Mann suchst, der dich gut bekochen kann.

Für einen Moment hörte er die warme, ihn sanft aber amüsiert neckende Stimme seiner Zwillingsschwester in seinem Kopf widerhallen, eh er sich leicht räusperte und nickte. „Das klingt wundervoll, Kamui. Was möchtest du denn kochen?“ Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung. Kauf du doch einfach ein, was dir schmeckt und ich mach etwas daraus.“ Subaru lehnte sich in seinem Bürosessel zurück, als er die Affektion und Freude in Kamuis Stimme genoss. Der Jüngere klang so selten so glücklich. „Dann …“ ... ist es ein Date! Die Aussage lag schwer und dennoch laut zwischen ihnen. „Hm. … Na ja … ich muss los, Yuzuriha hat mich gebeten, über ihren Englischaufsatz zu lesen.“ Kamui war so lieb, dachte Subaru lächelnd und nickte, auch wenn dieser es nicht sehen konnte.

„Okay. Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend.“, sagte er sanft. „Vielen Dank und du arbeite nicht so viel.“, lächelte Kamui kümmernd und warm. Er sah es regelrecht vor sich, woraufhin er schmunzeln musste. „Jawohl, Shirou-san.“, neckte er sanft zurück und blickte auf die Fallakten vor sich, welche alle jedoch keine Dringlichkeit aufwiesen.

„Subaru?“  
„Hm?“  
„... Schlaf gut.“, hauchte Kamui zärtlich und Subaru schloss die Augen. „Du auch, Kamui.“ Damit wartete er, bis der Jüngere aufgelegt hatte, was noch etwa drei Sekunden dauerte. Erst dann atmete er tief aus, sich darüber bewusst, wie merkwürdig warm und geschwollen sich sein Brustkorb anfühlte. Ein letztes Mal sah er auf die Akten, dann auf die Uhr. Allerdings war es aussichtslos, er hatte innerlich bereits seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Somit rollte er mit dem Bürostuhl zurück, nur um sein Handy mit ins Schlafzimmer zu nehmen, wo er es auf den Nachttisch legte und sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog. Anschließend streifte er sich die Hose von den Hüften und tapste in das anliegende Badezimmer. Kamui hatte recht. Er sollte nicht so lange arbeiten. Besonders, weil der Jüngere es ihm sowieso ansehen würde …

~*~

Zwei Tage später saß er an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt, wie auch schon gestern. Und ebenso wie die Tage zuvor, kam Kamui zu spät. Subaru musste lächeln, als er die eiligen Schritte hörte, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Geräusch, als Kamui seine Tasche achtlos auf die Bank fallen ließ und sich dann leicht außer Atem entschuldigte. „Schon okay, Kamui, wie li-...“ Er hatte gerade den Blick gehoben, um ihn nach seinem Test in Physik zu fragen, als seine Stimme ihren Dienst verweigerte.

Sein Mund wurde trocken und ebenso seine Kehle, während sich in seinem Bauch etwas regte. Und … auch etwas weiter darunter. „Was …“ Kamui zog leicht verwirrt und unsicher die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hab … ich irgendwas im Gesicht?“, fragte er leise und Subaru schnappte im gleichen Moment nach Luft, wie er schlucken wollte und er sich somit beinah verschluckte. „Die … steht dir echt gut.“

Kamuis Ausdruck wurde komplett perplex, nur um dann knallrot zu werden und er den Kopf auf die süßeste Weise leicht einzog. „Ja? ... Danke.“ Subaru nickte langsam. Das dünne, hellbraune Plastikgestell passte unsagbar gut zu den blauvioletten Augen, welche dahinter tatsächlich noch unschuldiger aussahen, als Kamui sowieso schon manchmal aussah. Und es brachte sowohl das Beste wie auch Schmutzigste in ihm hervor, wie er gestehen musste.

„Warum? Ich meine, wozu trägst du sie?“, fragte er höflich, während Kamui, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, seine Sachen herausholte. Dabei rutschte die Brille kaum merklich über die delikate Stupsnase, wodurch Subaru plötzlich die Vorstellung hatte, wie Kamui ihn hinter der Brille aus seinen großen Augen unschuldig, aber mit einer bestimmten Absicht anblickte … „Subaru.“

„... denkt er jedenfalls, aber ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass man mich gegen eine Wand geschleudert hat und daher die Kopfverletzung herrührt … Na jedenfalls soll ich sie jetzt tragen, wann immer ich meine Augen anstrengen muss. Nervig.“ Zu seiner eigenen Scham musste er gestehen, die erste Hälfte nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Doch brachte das, was er hörte die Sorgenfalten auf seine Stirn. Er würde Kamui so gerne sagen, dass sie in Zukunft einfach stärker darauf achten würden, dass ihm nichts geschah. Aber er wusste, dass dies den Jüngeren nur noch bekümmerter und wütend auf sich selbst machen würde. Also … „Nun, zumindest ist es nichts Schlimmes.“

„Es ist eine Brille, Subaru. Und alle sehen mich so komisch an.“ Mit einem unzufriedenen Ausdruck klappte Kamui die Bücher auf. Subaru würde ihm so gerne sagen, dass es daher kam, weil er mit der Brille unsagbar schön aussah und gleichzeitig sehr verführerisch. Aber … er würde in die Hölle kommen, würde er es wagen, das auszusprechen. Egal, wie wahr es war.

~*~ 2. The kink about wearing each others clothes … ~*~

Wie sie es ausgemacht hatten, klopfte Kamui später am Abend an seiner Tür, woraufhin Subaru sogleich seine Zigarette ausdrückte und mit ein paar Handbewegungen den Rauch Richtung Veranda wehte. Barfuß ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie schließlich lächelnd. „Hi, du – du bist ja nass. Regnet es?“ Perplex drehte er sich zu der Fensterfront, wo es tatsächlich … „Entschuldige, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich abholen lassen.“, sagte er sanft, doch Kamui machte einen leisen sanften Laut.

„Denk nicht drüber nach, es hat gerade angefangen, da war ich an der Straßenecke. Ein paar Regentropfen werden mich nicht umbringen.“ Die nicht … aber eine Lungenentzündung oder ein Blitzschlag, dachte er besorgt über den Jüngeren, welcher, nachdem er sich die Schuhe abgestreift und diese ordentlich neben seine gestellt hatte, zu ihm drehte und ihn sanft an der Hand berührte. „Mir geht’s gut, wirklich. Du musst dich nicht immer um mich sorgen, Subaru.“

Subaru konnte aber nicht anders. Es war … wie ein Automatismus, sobald es den Jüngeren betraf. „Nun … ich möchte es aber.“, antwortete er leise, woraufhin Kamui seinen Blick lange und nun ebenfalls besorgt erwiderte, nur um dann zu seufzen und über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. „Also … hast du eingekauft?“

Einen Moment später – und nachdem er Kamui sanft die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt hatte – standen sie in seiner offenen Küche, die parallel zum Wohnzimmer lag. Davon mit einer Kücheninsel praktisch abgetrennt wurde, woran eine Frühstücksbar angebracht war, wo er manchmal in der Früh seine Zeitung las und seinen Kaffee trank. Auf der Kücheninsel selbst hatte Subaru seine Einkäufe abgelegt, auf die Kamui nun leicht skeptisch blickte.

Verlegen fuhr Subaru mit einem Fuß über den glatten Marmorboden, während er die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen stecken hatte. „Du … hast Instant-Ramen gekauft?“, fragte Kamui langsam, bevor er ihn anblickte und Subaru leicht nickte. „Du sagtest, ich solle kaufen, was mir schmeckt.“, erwiderte er etwas kleinlaut und musste verlegen feststellen, dass Kamui ihn aus einer Mischung zwischen Mitgefühl und Unglaube ansah. Es fehlte nur noch Hokutos Kommentar …

„Okay …“, sagte Kamui langsam, bevor er die Hände aneinanderlegte und Subaru wieder ansah. „Ich mach da schon was draus, ich hol dich dann, wenn ich fertig bin.“ Sanft wurde er angelächelt, aber Subaru runzelte die Stirn perplex. „Wie? Soll ich dir nicht helfen?“

Kamui neigte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und berührte ihn am Ellbogen. „Subaru … hast du schon einmal etwas anderes, außer Wasser gekocht?“, wurde er sanft gefragt, woraufhin er rot wurde und in amüsiert funkelnde, blauviolette Augen sah. „Ich – ja, Kaffee.“ Daraufhin lachte Kamui und Subaru glaubte, gerade in die Sonne zu blicken. Völlig hilflos fielen ihm die Hände an die Seiten hinab, als er Kamuis Ausdruck in sich aufnahm. So hell, so fröhlich, so komplett … sorgenlos. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht einen winzigen Hauch von Schuld oder Sorge um sich trug. „Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, Subaru, aber das ist praktisch das Gleiche. Nur die Technik ist etwas anders. Na komm, vertrau mir.“

„Na was, Subaru-kun? Vertrau mir ...“, lächelte Seishirō …

Neun Jahre lang hatte niemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt. Und wenn hätte er die Person nur eiskalt bedacht. Aber Kamui … ihm vertraute er bereits mehr, als es je in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. „Du weißt doch aber gar nicht, wo alles steht.“, versuchte er es, weil er zugeben musste, Kamui schon gerne bei etwas anderem sehen zu wollen, als Lernen oder … beim Kämpfen verletzt zu werden. „Es ist eine Küche, Subaru. Ich finde schon alles, was ich brauche.“ Damit wurde er sanft am Ellbogen aus der Küche geführt, wogegen er nichts hatte. Eigentlich musste er sogar zugeben, es zu mögen, wenn Kamui auch mal etwas selbstsicherer war. Er schien unter seinen Verpflichtungen in der Schule und der Verantwortung für ihr Schicksal komplett zu vergessen, wer er war und zu leben. Allerdings durfte er wenig zum Thema Leben sagen …

„Einverstanden. Aber wenn du etwas benötigst ...“ - „Rufe ich dich, natürlich.“ Kamui lächelte immer noch, eh er sich von ihm löste und dann zurück in seine Küche trat. Aufmerksam blickte er ihm nach, wobei ihm die Leichtigkeit in Kamuis Schritt bewusst wurde, zusammen mit der Tatsache, wie grazil sich die langen Beine – kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Subaru um und ging in sein Büro, wo er die Tür jedoch offen ließ. Von dort konnte er die leisen Laute hören, die Kamui machte und er musste zugeben … es zu genießen, Leben in seinem Apartment wahrzunehmen.

~*~

„Oh … mein Gott, das ist unglaublich.“ Subaru glaubte, noch nie etwas Besseres im Mund gehabt zu haben. Kamui, der ihn von seinem Platz aus aufmerksam gemustert hat, wurde rot und senkte den Blick lächelnd auf die eigene Schüssel. „Schön, dass es dir schmeckt.“, hauchte Kamui und Subaru nickte, eilig. Das war … Es waren definitiv die Ramen, die er sich immer kaufte. Aber er schmeckte auch Fleisch und Ei und es war würzig. So ganz anders, als das, was er sonst aß. „Das ist wirklich … wirklich gut, ich hoffe, du hast mehr davon.“

Während er sich einen nächsten Bissen mit den Stäbchen in den Mund schob, lächelte Kamui verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, es sind die Ramen und die Reste aus deinem Kühlschrank.“ Subaru hielt vor seinem nächsten Bissen inne und starrte Kamui an. „Du hast das aus Resten gekocht?“ Errötend nickte der Jüngere, während er nervös auf den Stäbchen herumzukauen schien, die er im Mund stecken hatte. Die Geste war sowohl unglaublich niedlich, als auch … „Wow … das ist … du bist unglaublich, Kamui.“

Kopfschüttelnd machte der Schwarzhaarige eine leicht abwinkende Geste mit der Hand, die die Stäbchen hielt, während er erneut in die eigene Schüssel starrte. Mit dem Rücken lehnte Kamui dabei gegen Subarus Couchsessel, während Subaru selbst ihm gegenüber, gegen dem Sofa gelehnt am Boden saß. Neben ihnen auf dem Couchtisch stand jeweils ein Glas Wasser für sie beide. Aber warum sie eigentlich auf dem Boden saßen, Subaru wusste es nicht, nur, dass es sich auf merkwürdige Weise gemütlich und einfach perfekt anfühlte. „Daran ist nichts besonders, Subaru. Ich mochte es nur noch nie Lebensmittel wegzuwerfen und … irgendwo dazwischen hab ich mir einfach angewöhnt aus den Resten was zu kochen.“

Aufmerksam musterte er ihn. „Doch das ist es. Als ich das letzte Mal etwas kochen wollte ...“ Subaru stoppte in seiner Aussage, wobei Kamui den Kopf hob und ihn fragend, wie besorgt musterte. Ihm war gerade noch bewusst geworden, eine Geschichte über sich und seine Schwester zu teilen. Aber es war weniger das, was ihn innehalten ließ, sondern die Tatsache, dass es nicht wehtat. Kamui der seine Veränderung bemerkt hatte, beobachtete ihn geduldig und sanft. So, als würde er verstehen … und Subaru wusste, dass er das tat. Weshalb er ein wenig sanfter weitersprach. „... beim letzten Mal, wollte ich meiner Schwester und mir zum Geburtstag Pfannkuchen machen, und hab dabei ihren Lieblingshut in Flammen gesteckt.“

Kamui lachte leise und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie in aller Welt, hast du das denn geschafft?“ Subaru zuckte mit der Schulter. „Das Fett hat sich entzündet, und da man ja kein Wasser für das Löschen benutzen soll, nahm ich eben etwas, um die Flammen zu ersticken, ich dachte … und hab mich geirrt.“, fügte er schnell mit an, woraufhin Kamui erneut lachte und im gedimmten Licht seiner Lampe einfach wunderschön aussah, wenn er so glücklich war. Auch, wenn er es so oder so schon war. Wunderschön.

„Meine … Mutter hat mir beigebracht zu kochen. Sie hat abends meistens gearbeitet und sie … wollte nicht, dass ich mich mit Fertiggerichten ernähre.“, erzählte ihm Kamui leise sowie langsam, was Subaru das Herz zur selben Zeit ebenso anschwellen, wie ziehen ließ. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie über seine Mutter reden hören. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als ein heftiger Blitz sein Apartment für eine Sekunde in elektrischem Blau eintauchte, eh ein beinah betäubender Donner folgte und anschließend alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. „War … das normal oder eher nicht?“, fragte Kamui angespannt und auch Subaru musste für einen Moment angespannt auf seine Gefühle hören. Doch nahm er nichts wahr, das nach einem Kampf schrie. „Ich denke normal. Warte hier.“ Sanft wies er Kamui an, sitzen zu bleiben, während er binnen weniger Schritte an seiner Kommode im Korridor war und mit zwei Kerzen zurückkam. Als er dabei an dem Panoramafenster vorbeikam, fiel ihm auf, dass das gesamte Viertel dunkel war und es wie wahnsinnig stürmte. „Scheint … als würdest du heute hier bleiben.“, merkte er sanft an, während er die Kerzen anzündete und diese auf den Couchtisch stellte. „Das ...“ Kamui blickte für einen Moment ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, nur um dann zu nicken. Und obwohl man es im Kerzenschein kaum sehen konnte, glaubte er, Kamui wurde rot. „Gerne, ich denke … jetzt würde mich das Wetter umbringen können.“, scherze Kamui, und obwohl es nicht lustig war, hatte Subaru ein sanftes Lächeln für ihn übrig.

Leise aßen sie weiter, wobei Subaru sagen musste, die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu genießen. Und doch … irgendwie sehnte er sich nach diesem weichen, melodischen Klang, wenn Kamui lachte. Wobei ihm bewusst wurde, bislang noch niemanden zum Lachen gebracht zu haben, bis auf den Jüngeren und seine Schwester. Sie hätte Kamui geliebt, dachte er unter großer Affektion, eh er sich über sein angewinkeltes Bein nach vorne zu Kamui lehnte und sanft sein Knie berührte. „Magst du Geistergeschichten?“ Sogleich flog Kamuis Kopf nach oben und die großen Augen, welche im Kerzenschein atemberaubend aussahen, schimmerten vor Freude. „Oh ja, besonders wenn sie gruselig sind.“

„Na dann … wirst du diese lieben.“, versprach er sanft, aber mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, woraufhin Kamui neugierig näher rutschte und Subarus begann …

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen saß Subaru bei seiner ersten Tasse Kaffee, während die Tageszeitung vor ihm lag und er gerade die Tasse an die Lippen führte, als er das Tapsen nackter Füße auf seinem Marmorboden hörte. „Guten Morgen, Subaru.“, lächelte Kamui zufrieden. Schließlich hatte er ja auch keine Schule, dachte Subaru und nahm gleichzeitig einen Schluck, als sein Blick auf Kamuis Erscheinung fiel und er sich heftig verschluckte. „Alles okay?“, fragte Kamui, der ihn perplex unter seinen leicht wirren, schwarzen Haaren ansah und Subaru sich zwingen musste, den Blick nicht abzusenken. „Sicher. Nur … heiß.“ Und damit meinte er tatsächlich nicht den Kaffee. Während Kamui langsam nickte, wurde Subaru knallrot und starrte auf perfekte, feste, lange Schenkel, welche gerade mal spärlich von dem weißen Hemd bedeckt wurden, das Kamui trug.

Von einem Hemd … das er kannte …

Mit trockenem Mund beobachtete er Kamui, wie dieser zu seinem Hängeschrank ging. Dem, wo seine Tassen standen und das so weit oben, dass sich der Jüngere nach oben streckte und Subaru nach Luft schnappte, als er sah, wie der Stoff des Hemdes immer höher rutschte und er glaubte, er sehe einen Blitzer von schwarzem Stoff, bevor Kamui galant zurück auf die Fersen sank und Subaru vor einem Herzinfarkt bewahrte. Jedoch nicht vor einer heftigen Erektion. „Konntest du überhaupt auf dem Sofa schlafen?“, fragte ihn der Jüngere beiläufig, während er sich Kaffee einschenkte und sogleich die selbe Menge an Milch hineinschüttete. Dann drehte sich Kamui zu ihm und lehnte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Ablage der Kücheninsel. Die Vorderarme komplett auf dem schwarzen Marmor drapiert, während die langen Finger die Kaffeetasse nur Zentimeter von Subarus umfasst hielten und er nicht denken konnte. Nicht, wenn Kamui so verflucht sexy in seinem Hemd, mit nur engen Shorts darunter und so unverhohlen und offenbar komplett nichts ahnend über dem Küchentresen lehnte, wie … die größte Versuchung seines Lebens. „Du siehst total erschlagen aus, Subaru. Ich hab dir gesagt, du kannst im Bett schlafen. Außerdem ist das Ding riesig.“ Letzteres murmelte Kamui in die Tasse, eh er davon trank.

„Ja … und wie hast du geschlafen?“, wisperte er bemüht um seine Kontrolle zurück. Kamui nickte leicht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Schloss dabei die Augen und machte einen leisen Laut. „Gut, eigentlich sehr gut. Dein Bett ist der Wahnsinn, ich danke dir.“ Subaru beobachtete die langen Finger, wie sie durch die dichten Haare glitten, eh sie zurück auf die Marmorplatte sanken und Kamui ihn wieder anblickte. Sanft, wie fragend. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich bei dir dusche?“

„Nein. Mach … fühl dich wie zu Hause.“, sagte er sanft, froh wenigstens das auf die Reihe zu bekommen. „Klasse, ich danke dir.“ Damit nahm Kamui einen weiteren Schluck von dem Kaffee, wobei Subaru beobachtete, wie sich sein schlanker Hals dabei bewegte, nur um die Tasse dann in die Spüle zu stellen und ihn sanft anlächelte, als er Subaru passierte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Aber … ob, weil er sich plötzlich fragte, wie diese Schenkel sich um seine Hüften anfühlen mochten, oder, weil er dieses Hemd nie mehr anziehen werden könnte, ohne dabei eine heftige Erektion zu bekommen, weil … Kamui der verdammte Inbegriff der Sinnlichkeit war und es nicht einmal wusste.

Verzweifelt sank er mit der Stirn auf den Tresen und wünschte sich einfach nur die Härte weg, weil er sonst ewig hier sitzen müsste und irgendwann, würde sich Kamui wundern.

~*~ 3. The thing about getting relaxed … ~*~

Subaru hatte gewusst, dass es nicht gut wäre, Kamui in Kontakt mit seiner Arbeit kommen zu lassen. Nicht, weil er ihm nicht vertraute oder … Sondern weil es einfach gefährlich war. Aber Kamui sah ihn mit seinen wundervollen blauvioletten Augen an und wisperte bitte …

Schließlich sagte er ihm, dass er nichts versprechen konnte. Aber sollte ein Fall kommen, bei dem Kamui mitkommen durfte, weil es keine Gefahr für ihn darstellen würde, würde er ihn mitnehmen. Die Freude auf seinem Gesicht, war es das wert, dachte Subaru. Hinzukam, dass es keine Fälle gab, welche nicht mit Gefahr verbunden waren.

Weshalb er sich und besonders Kamuis Sicherheit in trockenen Tüchern sah. Jedenfalls bis zu diesem Abend …

Der rhythmische Bass einer viel zu lauten Musik ließ ihn für einen Moment fast benommen zurück. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Kamui sich das manchmal antun konnte. Schließlich hatte er den Jüngeren nicht nur einmal mit MP3 Stöpseln in den Ohren beim Lernen gefunden und konnte die Musik praktisch hören, so laut hatte er sie sich gestellt. Das war nicht gesund. Aber gleichzeitig über das Rauchen klagen, dachte Subaru skeptisch … Zugegeben, Kamui hatte es nur ein einziges Mal angesprochen. Und zwar bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Pavillon. Sich weniger beschwert, als anzudeuten, wie ungesund es doch war ...

Schließlich bahnte er sich den Weg zwischen den vielen Clubbesuchern hindurch. Bewusst seine eiskalte und distanzierte Aura um sich geschlossen, die jeden normalen Menschen auf einen gesunden Abstand hielt. „Subaru-san?!“, hörte er es fassungslos, wenn auch nur gedämpft durch die Musik. Hatte er normal gesagt? Dennoch konnte er ein freundliches Nicken nicht unterdrücken, als er Keiichi-kun vor sich sah. In ziemlich bunten Klamotten, aber sehr happy. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass Kamui den Geburtstag des Jungen erwähnt hat, und dieser Kamui zu seiner Feier eingeladen hatte … In dem Moment … „Ist Kamui hier?“, fragte er den bereits leicht angetrunkenen Schüler und sorgte sich sogleich. Hoffentlich ging es Kamui gut. Keiichi nickte und drehte sich einmal fast um die eigene Achse, bis er ihn zu sehen schien und mit dem Finger in die Menge deutete. „Da … ich wusste gar nicht, wie gut er tanzen kann. Wirklich sexy.“, schwärmte der junge Brillenträger und Subaru nickte abwesend. Er wusste ganz genau, wie … sexy Kamui sein konnte. Dafür musste er jedoch weder einen Finger noch die Hüften bewegen.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch ging er schließlich weiter, bis er die Person an der Bar ausmachen konnte, wegen der er überhaupt hier war. Allerdings konnte er den Blick keine zwei Sekunden auf ihr halten, eh er ihn erneut über die verschiedenen Leute gleiten ließ, bis er einen bestimmten Haarschopf erkannte. Ein heißes Prickeln durchfuhr ihn, als er Kamui so sah. Komplett … losgelöst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, eine Hand in der Luft, während die andere im Nacken eines etwas größeren Jungen vergraben schien, der von hinten die Hände an den schmalen Hüften liegen hatte, welche sich verflucht sinnlich bewegten.

Ruckartig musste er sich von dem Anblick losreißen. Seine Brust fühlte sich merkwürdig heiß an, ebenso wie seine Kehle. Es war eine Emotion, welche er noch nie verspürt hat, weshalb es ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. So sehr, dass er nicht auf die Person achtete, die seine Hand plötzlich berührte. „Was machst du hier?“ Er wollte die Hand gerade aus dem Griff ziehen, als er erkannte, dass es Kamui war und dieser ihn so musterte, als wüsste er nicht, was er von seiner Anwesenheit hier denken sollte. „Du … verfolgst mich doch nicht oder?“, fragte Kamui laut, damit er ihn über die Musik hören konnte, wobei er aber ein leicht neckisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug und Subaru glaubte, er war angetrunken. Er könnte ihm jetzt sagen, dass er hier nicht sein sollte. Ganz besonders nicht heute … oder am Allerbesten absolut niemals!

Aber so wie Kamui ihn ansah … „Ich arbeite gerade.“, sagte er schließlich, woraufhin Kamuis Ausdruck sogleich interessiert wurde und die Hand ihn sogleich näher zog. „Wirklich? Und … was musst du machen?“ Sie standen ziemlich ungünstig zwischen der bewegten Masse, weshalb er den Arm um Kamui schlang, dessen Mund sich leicht öffnete und Subaru an sich halten musste, die feuchten Lippen nicht anzustarren. „Erzählst dus mir?“, wisperte Kamui, der die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und Subaru seinen Kiefer anspannte.

Für einen Moment zögerte er. Er sollte … das nicht tun. Und doch wusste er, dass er bereits Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich gezogen hatte, weil er mit dem hübschesten Jungen hier tanzte. Schließlich war es nicht zu übersehen, wie Kamui angesehen wurde. Egal ob auf der Schule, der Straße … oder hier. Besonders hier. Langsam schlang er den zweiten Arm um die schmale Hüfte des Jüngeren und drehte sich mit ihm dann so weit, bis er sein Ziel wieder beobachten konnte, der an der Bar stand. „Der Mann an der Bar … rotes Hemd, schwarze Haare, schwarze Hose … Seine Familie wird von ihm tyrannisiert. Es gibt bestimmte Zauber, mit denen können Menschen markiert werden, sodass sie sich wiederum von anderen fernhalten müssen. Das … ist meine Aufgabe gerade.“

Kamui drehte leicht den Kopf, wobei die Hände sich dadurch etwas mehr in seinen Nacken schoben und er tief durchatmen musste, als sich Kamui praktisch an ihn schmiegte. Dann aber blickte der Jüngere ihn wieder an und lächelte. „Du steckst ihm ne Karte zu oder?“ Lange erwiderte er den intensiven Blick aus dunklen Augen, welche im Licht des Stroboskops zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Farben zu schimmern schienen. „Ja.“

„Aufregend, darf ich das machen?“ „Nein!“, sagte er eindringlich, aber Kamui rollte nur mit den Augen, während er sich wieder leicht mit der Musik bewegte. „Sei mir nicht böse, Subaru, aber … wie willst du ihm hier bitte unbemerkt was zustecken. Du bist gut, aber nicht unsichtbar. Im Gegenteil. Du bist so steif, der lässt dich keinen Meter an sich.“

„Stei- ich bin nicht steif. Das … nennt sich professionell.“, erwiderte er, während Kamui ihn jedoch nur anlächelte und sich dann etwas über die Lippen leckte. „Ich brauch nicht mal eine halbe Minute.“, sagte Kamui in einem Tonfall, den er bisher noch nicht kannte. Er war selbstbewusst und alles andere als … schüchtern. Aber bevor er ihn näher betrachten konnte, presste sich Kamui plötzlich an ihn und bewegte die Hüften in einer Art, wie er diese hart umfassen musste, um zu verhindern, dass er hart wurde. „Weißt du, Subaru … du musst echt lernen, dich zu entspannen. Zumindest … mal für einen Augenblick.“, wisperte es sinnlich sowie heiß in sein Ohr, während Kamui mit einer Hand nach vorne über seine Brust strich, bis über seine Seite und er angespannt die Augen schloss. „Kamui ...“, wisperte er warnend. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, während sich eine unbeschreibliche Hitze überall dort begann zu bilden, wo Kamui ihn berührte.

Sogleich fiel die Anspannung von ihm, als Kamui von ihm zurücktrat – nur leider nahm er damit auch sämtliche Wärme von ihm, wodurch ein Schauer über seinen Rücken zog – jedoch nicht ohne ihn amüsiert anzulächeln und Subaru sogleich fassungslos in seine Innentasche griff, wo … Kamui drehte sich fließend um, während er Subaru über die Schulter verführerisch anlächelte und dann in der Menge unterging. Dennoch war es wie in Zeitlupe, wann immer er einen Blitzer von Kamui erkannte. Wie sinnlich er sich mit jedem Schritt nach vorne bewegte. So selbstbewusst und grazil zwischen den Menschen hindurch, als würden sie gerade nur für ihn zur Seite gleiten. Seine gesamte Ausstrahlung in diesem Augenblick war berauschend und … hypnotisierend. Und dann war er bei dem Mann, der definitiv größer als Subaru war, aber wohl nicht einschüchternd genug. Denn Kamui lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, wie es ein Sechzehnjähriger nicht sollte … Schon gar nicht zu Fremden! Der Mann sagte irgendetwas, woraufhin sich Kamui lachend nach vorne lehnte und die Brust des Mannes berührte, dessen Hand sich daraufhin auf Kamuis Hüfte legte, hinab auf seinen Hintern und Subaru nach vorne rauschte.

Sein Innerstes brannte vor … er … konnte es nicht definieren. Er schob achtlos jemanden zur Seite, bewusst Kamui niemals aus dem Blick zu lassen, der sich schließlich fließend über den Tresen lehnte, dabei etwas von dort hervorzog und dann etwas auf einen Zettel schrieb, bevor er diesen in die Hosentasche des Mannes schob und sich dann grazil und ohne Weiteres von diesem abwandte.

Komplett außer Atem starrte er in die Leere, während sich lange Finger zärtlich um seine schlossen und ihn dann mit sich zogen. „Ich hab mitgezählt, es waren fünfzehn Sekunden.“

~*~

„Au ...“, murmelte es neben ihm leise und Subaru wünschte sich manchmal gemein genug zu sein, es ihm recht zu wünschen. Aber es war Kamui … und er war nicht grausam. Kamui, der vor etwa zehn Stunden quer auf Subarus Bett eingeschlafen war, bevor er ihn sanft anständig hingelegt und zugedeckt hatte, lag inzwischen auf dem Bauch. Den Kopf halb unter seinem Kopfkissen vergraben. Den linken Arm darüber, während der andere in einem abnormalen und ungemütlichen Winkel über seinem Rücken lag. „Ah … scheiße … ich bring ihn um … warte … wo … oh Gott, bitte nicht!“, murmelte es dumpf und es lebte ... Damit richtete sich Kamui ruckartig auf. Seine Haare waren noch um einiges mehr durcheinander als normal und sein Blick flog einmal halb durchs Zimmer, an ihm vorbei und dann zurück, wobei die blauvioletten Augen sich weiteten, bevor Kamui dann ganz langsam wieder den Kopf unter das Kissen schob. Die Decke zog er langsam über sich und dieses Kissen, während er etwas murmelte, das sich anhörte, wie … „Du schläfst … das ist nicht passiert!“

Subaru saß neben dem Bett, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Tief atmete er durch. „Kommt drauf an, was du denkst, was passiert sein könnte?“, sagte er langsam. Es war nicht gerade einfach gewesen, Kamui mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Besonders, weil dieser, sobald sie den Club verlassen hatten, erst einmal Hunger bekommen hat. Dann wollte er wieder zurück, weil Keiichi sich sorgen könnte, nur um dann einer Taube nach zu laufen, welche ihn an den Vogel aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Zumindest hatte Subaru Erfahrung mit Sechzehnjährigen, die keinen Alkohol vertrugen. Wobei Kamui im Gegenzug noch leichter einzufangen war, als Hokuto damals in ihrer Clubphase.

„Subaru …?“, kam es schließlich leise und verschüchtert unter dem Kissen heraus und Subaru atmete erneut tief durch. Es war der komplette Kontrast zu dem, wie selbstbewusst der Junge irgendwo tief in sich war, wenn er sich nicht über die Last auf seinen Schultern sorgen machte. „Ja, Kamui?“ Geduldig wartete er, doch nichts kam und er musste sich fragen, ob Kamui wieder eingeschlafen war. Was nicht verwundernd wäre. Doch dann … „... wie sehr … böse bist du auf mich?“

Er hatte tatsächlich mit allem gerechnet.

Und leider war es nicht die entwaffnende Unsicherheit des Anderen. Er erwog, ihn noch ein wenig schmoren zu lassen. Schließlich hatte sich Kamui wirklich nicht gerade verantwortungsbewusst verhalten. Aber … Kamui war die letzte Person, von der er so was erwartete. Es passte eher zu jemand, der irgendwie sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte und jetzt einfach nur noch schnellen Spaß haben wollte. Der Gedanke war sowohl traurig, als auch leider zutreffend. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand er von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er die gesamte Nacht verbracht hatte, weil er Angst hatte, Kamui könnte vielleicht schlecht werden oder irgendetwas brauchen. Schließlich sank er auf die Bettkante, direkt neben Kamuis schmalem Körper und zog behutsam die Decke von dem Kissen, bevor er dieses langsam von Kamuis Kopf zog. Das Kissen legte er zur Seite, nur um mit den Fingern dann zärtlich durch die leicht verknoteten, schwarzen Haare zu gleiten. Dabei so zärtlich wie möglich die Knoten löste. „Ich bin nicht böse auf dich.“, sagte er leise.

Kamui währenddessen rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, während er durch die seidenen Strähnen fuhr. So lange, bis sie komplett knotenfrei waren und er ihn so zärtlich streicheln konnte. „Ich nehme an … also von den Erfahrungen meiner Schwester nach zu urteilen, dass es normal ist in dem Alter … tanzen zu gehen. Allerdings … mir einen Bannspruch aus meiner Tasche zu klauen und diesen zu beschriften, nur um es dann dem Mann zu zustecken, der … aussähe, als würde er gerne sonst was mit dir machen … ist nicht … klug.“ Kamui machte einen leisen Laut, worunter er etwas sagte, das Subaru nicht verstand. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er höflich nach.

Vorsichtig, wohl durch einen leicht pochenden Kopf, räusperte sich Kamui und drehte den Kopf dann so, dass er nicht mehr in die Matratze redete. „Hab nicht deinen Bannspruch beschriftet. Ich hab irgendne Nummer auf einen leeren Zettel geschrieben, den ich mit dem Bannspruch da reingeschoben hab.“ Danach sank Kamuis Kopf zurück und machte einen leidlichen Laut. Subaru hingegen blinzelte. Das war … brillant. „Die Typen … die in solche Clubs gehen, achten auf alles, was irgendwie nach Sex aussieht, also … sind sie allem anderen gegenüber total unaufmerksam.“ Wollte Subaru wissen, woher Kamui das wusste? Dem brennenden Gefühl in seinem Inneren nach zu urteilen … nicht! Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie Kamui sich gegen ihn geschmiegt und mit der Hand seinen Oberkörper gestreichelt hatte, eh er … und er sich wirklich wirklich nicht fragen sollte, wie Kamui so geschickt stehlen konnte. Und dann auch noch ihn … das Sumeragioberhaupt.

„Du solltest in solchen Clubs nicht ausgehen, Kamui … und auch nicht mit Männern tanzen, die diese besuchen.“, murmelte er langsam, wobei sich sein Hals komisch anfühlte. „Wir haben getanzt.“, erwiderte Kamui leise sowie sanft und Subaru wurde wieder rot, als er daran dachte, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte – zu gut – Kamuis Körper so nahe und sinnlich an seinem entlanggleiten zu spüren. „Du hast mich belästigt.“, erwiderte er mit einem neckenden Unterton, um seine Erregung darüber zu überspielen, woraufhin Kamui einen leisen Laut von sich gab, während er ein Auge aufschlug und Subaru aus dem Augenwinkel anblickte. „Ich bin noch unschuldige sechzehn, das glaubt dir niemand.“ Fast spürte er Scham in sich aufkommen, bis er das leichte Grinsen auf Kamuis Lippen erkannte und er das Kissen wieder aufnahm und diesem sanft über den Kopf zog „Nein!! Au, Subaru … Gnade!“, wimmerte Kamui, der gleichzeitig lachte und Subaru ihn schmunzelnd sanft auf den Rücken drehte, damit dieser wieder atmen konnte. Aus großen Augen starrte ihn Kamui atemlos an, mit einem Ausdruck … der es ihn unmöglich machte, den Jüngeren nicht sanft an der Wange zu berühren. Subaru würde es nie verstehen. Diese einzigartige Fähigkeit Kamuis, durch all seine Schutzschilde und Mauern zu brechen, nur um Stellen in seinem Innersten zusammenzufügen, … welche schon so lange unberührt und zerschmettert in der Dunkelheit lagen.

Lange blickten sie einander in die Augen, wobei er mit der rechten Hand immer noch auf der Matratze neben Kamuis Kopf abgestützt saß, mit der linken auf seiner Wange und Subaru bisher nur einmal so nahe über diesem wunderschönen Gesicht gelehnt hatte. Und während damals der Blick aus atemberaubendem Blauviolett dumpf und leblos war, so strahlte er heute mit einer Intensität, die sein Herz zum Rasen brachte. Lange Finger schlangen sich zärtlich um sein Handgelenk. Fast so, als fürchtete Kamui, er könnte gehen, doch tatsächlich … fühlte er sich gefangen. Wie bereits Stunden zuvor, als er wie gefesselt den grazilen und bewussten Bewegungen folgte, bis ihn pure Rage erfüllte, weil jemand seinen … Kamui anfasste auf eine Weise, wie … wie er es selbst nicht sollte – es jedoch mehr als alles andere immer mehr begehrte.  
Sein Herz schwoll an, während sich in seinem Bauch ein heißes Prickeln festlegte, als sich Kamuis warmer Atem mit seinem vermischte und er mit den Fingern sachte über seinen Kiefer glitt, hinab in den langen Nacken und …

Sein Telefon klingelte. Der Laut ließ ihn hart die Augen schließen, eh er mit der Stirn für eine Sekunde gegen Kamuis sank, nur um den Kopf zu heben und einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn zu hauchen, bevor er sich zurückzog und Kamui zärtlich musterte, der ihn mit geröteten Wangen anstarrte. „Schlaf noch etwas.“, hauchte er schließlich, eh er sich dann erhob und Kamui in seinem Bett zurückließ. Ihn und … etwas, das er nie gedacht hätte wieder so zu fühlen.

Sein Herz.

~*~ 4. The problems of unresolved attraction ~*~

Nach ihrem … nun … beinahe Kuss – alleine der Gedanke oder die Erinnerung daran, ließ Subaru ein Kribbeln durchziehen, das von seinem Bauch, in alle Richtung hinausströmte. Das Gefühl machte ihn merkwürdig aufmerksam gegenüber dem angenehmen Geruch des Frühlings, der in der Luft lag. Der immer wärmer werdenden Tage. Und der melodischen Art, wie die Vögel vor seinem Fenster in seinem Garten zwitscherten.

Aber umso mehr aufmerksam gegenüber Kamui. Dabei fiel es ihm vorher schon immer schwer, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Oder ihn nicht zu beobachten, bei den Dingen, die er tat. Denn Kamui war so … „Du lächelst.“ Perplex blinzelte er und blickte zu Sorata, der sich neben ihn an den Esstisch setzte und ihn leicht angrinste. So … als wüsste er etwas, das Subaru nicht wusste. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er freundlich den Jüngeren, doch der grinste nur breiter. „Ich sagte, du lächelst. Seid ihr endlich zusammen?“

Alleine die Frage ließ jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut merkwürdig warm und kribbelig werden. „Wie bitte?“, wiederholte er sich, doch Sorata schüttelte den Kopf, eh er sich näher lehnte. Dabei leiser sprach, so, als würde er ein Geheimnis mit ihm teilen. „Keine Sorge, es erfährt auch niemand von mir. Ich meine … ich hab damals schon bemerkt, wie Kamui dich ansieht und wie verlegen er immer geworden ist, sobald du den Raum betreten hast. Und eigentlich dachte ich am Anfang, armer Kamui … aber dann fiel mir auf, wie sich deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit sich nur auf ihn beschränkt und jetzt dieses Lächeln … Freut mich für euch.“ Subaru öffnete den Mund sprachlos. „Ich … wir sind nicht zusammen.“, sagte er langsam, wobei sein Herz immer schneller schlug. Er hörte Yuzuriha lachen, woraufhin Kamui einen leidlichen Laut von sich gab, nur um selbst zu schmunzeln und Subaru blickte sogleich an Sorata vorbei. Dort stand der Schwarzhaarige mit Yuzuriha an der Spüle und spülte mit ihr das Geschirr von ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen ab. Seine Haare waren wie immer durcheinander, aber jetzt hing Schaum in seinen Strähnen und seiner Nase, was er sich mit dem linken Unterarm versuchte zu entfernen. Das Mädchen neben ihm grinste nur frech, hatte jedoch selbst Schaum in den Haaren und … „Ja, schon klar, ich sag nichts. Ehrlich. Ich kann auch verstehen, warum ihr es geheim haltet. Ich meine … neun Jahre sind schon … ja, aber es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du über dreißig oder ein … Creep. Im Gegenteil … ich kann mir niemandem vorstellen, bei dem er sicherer wäre, als mit dir. Außerdem seit ihr mega süß. Also meine Stimme habt ihr. Und wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der euch mal deckt.“ Sorata zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er Subaru auf den Oberarm schlug und dann wieder aufstand.

„Hey Kamui, ich mach weiter, sonst steht nachher die Küche noch unter Wasser.“ Damit schob der Wirbelwind Kamui bestimmt von der Spüle weg, an den Tisch. Unsicher darüber, was gerade passiert war und warum, blickte Kamui ihn skeptisch und mit geröteten Wangen an. Trotzdem seufzte Kamui, und obwohl er sich auch auf den Stuhl setzen könnte, neben dem er stand, umrundete Kamui schließlich den Tisch, nur um sich neben ihn zu setzen und dann verlegen an seinen Strähnen zupfte, wo immer noch Schaum hing.

Mit einem amüsierten, sanften Laut, lehnte sich Subaru automatisch nach vorne. „Hier, lass mich.“, hauchte er sanft und fuhr mit seinen Fingern sachte durch die weichen Strähnen, womit der Schaum sich zwischen seinen Fingern setzte und er ihn schließlich von Kamuis Haar befreite. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Kamuis Nase und er musste erneut schmunzeln. „Das ist nicht witzig.“, murmelte Kamui, doch Subaru fand, es war hinreißend ihn endlich leben zu sehen. „Doch irgendwie schon.“, erwiderte er sanft und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich über Kamuis Nasenrücken, nur um die Hand zu drehen und mit dem Daumen ein letztes Mal über die gleiche Stelle zu fahren, um sie von der zurückgebliebenen Feuchtigkeit zu befreien und dabei unweigerlich in Kamuis große Augen zu blicken. Sofort wurde Kamui rot, was sich intensivierte, nachdem dieser sich auf dem Stuhl etwas nervös bewegte und dadurch mit dem Knie gegen seinen Oberschenkel stieß. „Du hast wirklich wunderschöne Augen, weißt du das?“, fragte Subaru leise ohne es verhindern zu wollen.

Kamui blinzelte, nur um ihn aus weiten Augen anzustarren und dann fast mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, wäre seine Hand nicht immer noch an seiner Wange. Aber bevor er sich mehr in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, hörten sie von der Spüle einen hohen Laut und fuhren beide herum. Doch als sie zu ihren beiden Freunden und Mitstreitern blickten, schienen diese sehr energisch darin das Geschirr zu säubern.

~*~

„Entschuldige, dass es so lange ...“ Subaru stoppte abrupt, als ihm auffiel, dass Kamui auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Er war immer noch in der Wolldecke eingewickelt, wie immer, wenn sie sich – auch wenn dies bisher nur zweimal vorgekommen war – einen Film anschauten. Jetzt allerdings saß er nicht, sondern war auf seiner Seite eingerollt und sah unendlich friedlich aus.

Ein warmes Flattern durchzog seine Eingeweide bei dem Anblick. Schließlich konnte er sich von ihm losreißen, um den Fernseher wieder auszumachen, wodurch sein Wohnzimmer einzig vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde, das durch seine Panoramafenster fiel. Er debattierte. Er könnte Kamui hier liegen lassen. Oder ihn aufwecken und dazu bringen, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Aber … seit letzter Woche, nachdem Inuki bei einem Kampf gestorben ist und Kamui fast gestorben war, um Yuzuriha zu beschützen, wusste er, wie wenig Kamui schlief. War die Kleine für ihn doch etwas, das einer kleinen Schwester am Nächsten kam. Die Zuneigung und Verbundenheit der beiden war unmöglich zu übersehen. Sie war total vernarrt in Kamui, während Kamui sie auf die gleiche Weise behandelte, wie Hokuto einst Subaru behandelt hat. So sanft und beschützend.

Wenn Subaru genauer hinsah, dann konnte er noch die – wenn auch inzwischen heilenden – Schnitte an Kamuis Unterarmen erkennen. Als Subaru angekommen war, sah er nur wie verzweifelt Yuzuriha geweint hatte und dann das unendlich viele Blut. Aber Sorata und Arashi hatten noch Schlimmeres verhindern können und doch … so viel Blut.

Er schluckte die Erinnerung daran hinab, nur um an das Sofa heranzutreten und Kamui ins Gesicht zu sehen. Zärtlich streichelte er ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, bevor er sich über ihn lehnte und seine Hand behutsam unter seine Schultern schob, sowie den anderen Arm unter die Kniekehlen und ihn sanft anhob. Kamui machte einen leisen, wohligen Laut, doch auch mehr nicht. Dabei bemerkte Subaru erneut, wie leicht der Jüngere war und das, obwohl er gerade Mal zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Subaru war. Das sorgte ihn nur noch mehr …

In seinem Schlafzimmer kniete er sich auf die Bettkante, um Kamui sanft in der Mitte abzulegen, wobei sein Herz sich merkwürdig begann zusammenzuziehen, nur um schneller weiter zu schlagen. Vorsichtig zog er die Arme unter dem schmalen Körper hervor. Als Nächstes nahm er die Wolldecke, welche er anständig über Kamui legte, bevor er ebenfalls seine Bettdecke über ihn legte. „Subaru?“, murmelte Kamui verschlafen, wobei er sich leicht aufrichtete.

„Ist okay, Kamui. Schlaf.“, hauchte Subaru und streichelte Kamui andächtig durch die weichen Haare. „Schlaf einfach weiter.“ Blauviolette Augen waren kaum geöffnet, da schloss sie Kamui wieder und nickte langsam. Aber gerade, als sich Subaru von ihm lösen wollte, fing Kamui seine Finger zärtlich ein, wenn auch etwas kraftlos durch die Müdigkeit. „Bleibst du?“

Er sollte nicht … doch gleichzeitig …

Seine gesamte Anspannung fiel ab, als Kamuis Augen sich wieder öffneten und Kamui dann verschlafen mit der anderen Hand die Decke anhob und Subaru jegliche Wahl nahm, nein zu sagen. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist.“, erwiderte er somit unter dem enormen Druck um sein Herz. Dabei war es ihm sogar egal noch seine Klamotten zu tragen, als er unter die Decke glitt, die Kamui kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter hochgehalten hatte. Subaru lag noch nicht einmal ganz, da rutschte der Jüngere an ihn heran und … „Ich will dich immer bei mir haben.“, murmelte es verschlafen gegen seine Brust.

Die Sache war die … Gerührt durch diese Worte, vergrub Subaru das Gesicht in Kamuis Haaren und schlang zärtlich die Arme um den schmalen Körper, nur um ihn sanft enger an sich zu ziehen. Die Sache war so einfach, wie schmerzvoll realistisch … „Ich möchte dich auch immer bei mir haben, Kamui.“ Es ging ihm nicht anders.

Nicht ein Stück.

~*~

Als Subaru am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die Sonne noch nicht gänzlich auf, sodass nur zart orangefarbenes Licht durch sein Schlafzimmer fiel. Aber ihr Schein direkt über sein Bett fiel, auf die zarten, komplett friedlichen Züge Kamuis, der immer noch eingerollt an Subaru gekuschelt schlief. In seinen Armen. Seine Finger lösten sich etwas von Kamuis Schulter, jedoch nur um durch die weichen Haare zu streicheln. Er kam dabei nicht um die Frage, wann es passiert war, dass er sich in Kamui verliebt hat.

Wann seine Einstellung von – dieser Junge alleine, ist es wert an seiner Seite für seinen Wunsch zu kämpfen – zu – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, auch nur einen einzigen Tag ohne Kamui zu verbringen – umgeschlagen hatte.

Diese blanke Erkenntnis traf ihn härter als ein heranfahrender Güterwagen es je könnte. Direkt in den Brustkorb und packte sein Herz so hart, wie es nicht einmal Seishirō geschafft hat. Und wenn er alleine durch diese noch ein wenig Luft in den Lungen hatte, so wurde sie ihm kompromisslos geraubt, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui langsam erwachte. Die schwarzen, dichten, langen Wimpern flatterten so delikat über der wundervollen, weißen Haut seiner Wangen, es könnten die eleganten Flügel eines Vogels sein. Dann öffneten sich die Augen langsam und enthüllten wunderschönes, tiefes und einzigartiges Blauviolett. Subaru hatte ihn nicht belogen, als er sagte, er fände seine Augen wunderschön. Verschlafen richteten sie sich sofort auf ihn, wobei sich ein Hauch Rosa auf Kamuis Züge legte. Delikat. Und plötzlich wollte er exakt das hier. Für den Rest seines Lebens – wie lange auch immer es dauern würde. Mit Kamui einschlafen … nur um mit dem Ausdruck, der in den großen Augen aufstieg, erwachen zu wollen.

Da lag so viel Liebe und Freude in Kamuis Augen … es war schier unmöglich, ihn nicht küssen zu wollen. Geschweige denn, ihren sowieso schon minimalen Abstand nicht zu überbrücken. Was unmöglich schien, war es sich von diesen unsagbar weichen Lippen lösen zu wollen. Und sei es nur für einen Augenblick des Luftholens, denn … sein Herz schlug so unglaublich hart und schnell, dass er kaum genug durch die Nase atmen konnte. Komplett überwältigt lehnte er die Stirn gegen Kamuis, welcher ebenfalls tief, wenn auch etwas zittrig ausatmete, eh er die Hand, welche nicht seine andere hielt, sachte in Subarus Nacken legte, wo die langen Finger über seine Haut streichelten, bis in seine Nackenhaare. Sachte drehte Subaru den Kopf und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Kamuis Handgelenk. Direkt auf einen der Schnitte. So nahe … viel zu nahe an dem rasanten Puls, den er darunter spüren konnte. „Subaru ...“, wisperte Kamui betroffen, als würde er den Schmerz spüren können, den Subaru tief in sich aufwallen spürte, weil er fürchtete …

Doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war Kamui immer noch bei ihm. Blickte ihn mit der gleichen Intensität von Sehnsucht an, die er ebenfalls für ihn empfand. Schon so … er wusste nicht, wie lange. Es überwältigte ihn so extrem, dass er sein letztes Bisschen Rückhalt über Bord schmiss und Kamui sanft auf den Rücken drückte, während er sich über ihn lehnte und sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Vielleicht … war es von Anfang an genau so bestimmt gewesen, dachte Subaru, als er sich ihrer Position bewusst wurde und Kamui erneut die Hände an seine legte. Er musste gar nicht mehr tun, um Subaru dazu zu bringen erneut den Abstand zu verringern. Dieses Mal jedoch lehnte sich Kamui ihm entgegen und dieses Mal küssten sie sich mit der gleichen Sehnsucht, die sie innerlich verzehrte.

Binnen eines einzigen Augenblicks, zwischen einem minimalen Luftholen und der Berührung ihrer Zungen, war er komplett hart. Seine Finger zitterten etwas, als er mit ihnen von Kamuis Gesicht, hinab über seinen Hals streichelte sowie seiner Brust. Unter seiner Handfläche spürte er Kamuis harten und schnellen Herzschlag fast intensiver, als seinen eigenen. „Bitte ...“, keuchte Kamui atemlos unter ihm, während er sich unter ihm bewegte, so lange, bis seine Beine außerhalb von Subarus glitten und er sie so willig spreizte, dass Subaru fast ohnmächtig vor Erregung wurde.

„Kamui …“, keuchte er atemlos gegen die feuchten Lippen, nur um sachte die weiche Unterlippe zu küssen und erneut darüber zu lecken, eh Kamui die Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn erneut leidenschaftlich küsste. Verzweifelt legte er eine Hand an Kamuis Hüfte, doch streckte dieser sich bereits wieder sinnlich nach oben, direkt gegen sein Becken, woraufhin er Kamui zurückdrücken sollte … doch stattdessen schlang er den Arm um die gesamte Hüfte des Jüngeren und hob ihn mühelos an, sodass dieser im nächsten Moment auf seinem Schoß saß. Aus weiten Augen starrte ihn Kamui für eine Sekunde an, bevor er einen verzweifelten Laut von sich gab, der ihn mitten ins Herz und gleichzeitig direkt zwischen den Beinen traf. Dann schlang Kamui die Arme komplett um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.

In dem Augenblick wollte er nicht daran denken, wo oder wie Kamui gelernt hatte, so zu küssen. Viel lieber umfasste er die schmalen Hüften mit seinen Handflächen, nur um mit diesen Kamui zu halten. Auch, wenn dieser seine Hände nicht zu brauchen schien, so verführerisch sinnlich, wie er sich über Subarus Erregung bewegte. Dabei die absolut schönsten Laute machte, die Subaru jemals gehört hat. „Kamui ...“, stöhnte er, sich darüber bewusst, das hier nicht mehr lange durchhalten zu können. Doch dem Jüngeren schien es nicht anders zu gehen, so, wie er sich mit den Vorderarmen auf Subarus Schultern stützte und abwechselnd verzweifelt durch seine Haare streichelte und krallte. Schließlich hielt Subaru den lustvollen Blick aus tiefem Blauviolett, nur um sich schließlich auf eine Hand zurückzulehnen, während er mit der anderen Kamuis Kopf sanft an seinen Haaren zurückzog und über seinen Hals küsste. „Subaru!“, stöhnte Kamui komplett losgelöst und lustvoll, sodass er sich hart zurückhalten musste, nicht nach oben zu stoßen. Stattdessen küsste er weiter über den wundervollen langen Hals, hoch zu Kamuis Ohr. Sich darüber bewusst, wie Kamui begann, sich fast etwas verzweifelter und schneller über ihn zu bewegen. Versucht einfach nur so viel Kontakt wie möglich zu bekommen – so nahe – so … „Komm für mich.“, wisperte er haltlos und rau, woraufhin Kamui aufschrie und sich zitternd über ihm aufbäumte und gleichzeitig an ihn krallte.

Und das alleine … alleine diesen Ausdruck zu sehen – pure Erfüllung gepaart mit extremer Erregung – diese … nackte Freiheit auf Kamuis Gesicht, es war … in dem Moment glaubte Subaru, hätten aus Kamuis Rücken weiße Schwingen kommen können und er wäre nie … absolut nie näher dessen, was Kamui war.  
Diese warme und intensive, erfüllende Energie riss ihn regelrecht mit sich. Dabei besaß er nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

~*~ 5. the awkwardness of not being able to express feelings ~*~

Subaru zündete sich nun bereits zum sechsten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten eine Zigarette an, nur um sie sogleich wieder auszudrücken und sich nervös durch die Haare zu fahren. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, wobei er bemerkte, dass seit dem letzten Mal, dass er drauf gesehen hatte, nur vier Minuten vergangen waren. Sein Herz raste, als hätte er gerade erst einen Marathon hinter sich. Dabei war es doch … es war – verdammt, es war doch nur Kamui.

Aber genau das war das Problem. Es war Kamui!

Sie hatten sich seit Samstagmorgen – und diesem spektakulären Höhepunkt – nicht mehr gesehen, noch gesprochen noch … Subaru wusste nicht einmal, ob Kamui kommen würde. Alleine der Gedanke mit dieser Wortwahl ließ ihn heftigst erröten. Brachte er doch nur erneut die Situation in seinen Geist zurück.  
◞  
◟  
◞  
◡

Oh mein Gott … wir haben … er hat – ich hab … Subarus Gedanken fühlten sich an wie in einem Karussell. Zwischen verschiedensten Gefühlen darüber, es sogleich wieder wiederholen zu wollen, bis hin zu dem Fakt, dass er Kamui regelrecht … überfallen hat. Allein der Gedanke an die weichen Lippen, die leisen Geräusche und schließlich, wie er sich unter ihm angefühlt hatte. Das war … „Ich … ich ähm … ich glaub … also … ja.“ Kamuis Stimme klang mit einem Mal so leise, unsicher und verschüchtert, dass es ihm nur noch mehr das Herz verkrampfen ließ. Wie konnte er nur die Beherrschung verlieren? Klar, er hatte am Ende … quasi Kamui die Kontrolle übergeben, aber … verdammt er war doch … sie waren …

Subaru bekam nur beiläufig mit, wie Kamui von seinem Schoß glitt und fühlte sogleich zwei Dinge. Die Kälte, weil ihm die berauschende Wärme des Jüngeren fehlte und das klebrige, feuchte Gefühl in seiner Hose. Fuck! „W-warte, Kamui …“ Er biss sich leicht auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, als er ungelenk vom Bett aufstand, weil er sich plötzlich irgendwie nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen fühlte. Dann tapste er zu seiner Wäschekommode und nahm unter brennenden Wangen frische Shorts und eine Hose heraus, die er Kamui dann hinhielt. „Ich … es … tut mir leid, dir deine Hose …“ Er wagte es Kamui anzusehen, der sogleich knallrot wurde und den Kopf senkte, bevor er zaghaft beides nahm. Dabei streiften sich ihre Finger und Subaru spürte einen elektrischen Schlag durch sich hindurch jagen, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Es schockte ihn bis ins Mark, aber er bekam keine Chance, mehr zu sagen oder … irgendetwas zu tun, da rauschte Kamui an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer und Subaru vergrub wütend über sich das Gesicht in den Händen.

Er hörte kurz darauf auf der anderen Seite der Tür, das Rascheln von Stoff, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und er sich selbst etwas hastig frische Sachen herausholte, um dann im Gästebad zu verschwinden.

Als er zurückkam … war Kamui weg. Und ebenso ein Teil seiner selbst.

Das Geräusch von einer fallenden Tasche riss ihn heftigst aus der Erinnerung an …

„Entschuldige … Keiichi hat mich aufgehalten.“ Subaru blickte überrascht auf in Blauviolett, welches jedoch sogleich von schwarzen Haaren verdeckt wurde, als Kamui verschüchtert den Kopf absenkte und beim Versuch sich auf die Bank zu setzen beinahe stolperte. Subaru griff automatisch nach seiner Hand, nur um sogleich inne zu halten und die Hände zitternd zwischen die Oberschenkel zu schieben. Nervös leckte und biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, während er unsicher beobachtete, wie Kamui seine Sachen herausnahm. „Ist okay. Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er in dem Versuch ein normales Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Gut … und … dir?“, fragte ihn Kamui schüchtern, bevor die schönen, großen Augen zu ihm aufblickten, aber Subaru erinnerte sich im gleichen Moment wieder daran, wie es war über ihnen zu schweben und … Sofort wurde er rot und blickte zu den Büchern zwischen ihnen. Kamui wiederum nahm seinen Stift in die Hand, wobei ihm auffiel, wie die langen Finger leicht zitterten. „Gut ...“, antwortete er daher nur langsam, weil ihm nichts mehr einfiel. Außer Erinnerungen an den Morgen … An die Hitze, an die Leidenschaft und daran … dass es unmöglich war, diesen Schritt rückgängig zu machen. Nun, wo sie diese eine unsichtbare Linie zwischen ihnen überschritten hatten. Die eine, welche seit der ersten Sekunde wie ein Warnschild aufzuleuchten schien. Jedoch immer mehr verblasste, weshalb er nicht mehr wusste, wann der Schritt überhaupt gemacht worden war. Gar von wem.

Am Ende … saßen sie fast eine halbe Stunde komplett schweigend zusammen, nur um, als Kamui die Schulglocke hörte, dieser so eilig von seiner Bank aufsprang, dass Subaru beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekam. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, während ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Bauch aufstieg, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui seine Sachen zusammenpackte, nur um dann bei seinem Block – indem von heute nichts stand – inne zu halten und Subaru für eine winzige Minute Hoffnung schöpfte, er würde etwas sagen. Irgendetwas, das alles wieder wie zuvor sein würde … aber Kamui steckte schließlich den Block ebenfalls ein und er spürte noch nie mehr den Drang nach einer ganzen Packung Zigaretten. Irgendetwas, das dieses raue Gefühl in seiner Brust überdecken würde. „Also … danke für – … bis morgen?“

Subaru nickte, unfähig auch nur den Kopf zu heben. „Bis morgen.“, hauchte er und blickte dann Kamui nach, der keine Sekunde später von Keiichi abgefangen wurde, der den Arm komplett beiläufig und freundschaftlich über die Schultern Kamuis schlang. Aber all das konnte Subaru nicht davon abhalten ein Brennen in der Brust zu spüren, welches das Gleiche war, wie vor Wochen in dem Club, als Kamui in den Armen eines anderen stand. Sich berühren ließ. Von diesem und später diesem anderen Mann …

Das Brennen in diesem Augenblick jedoch, war so intensiv, dass Subaru den Rest seiner Zigaretten binnen zehn Minuten komplett aufrauchte und sich schließlich dazu entschied doch heute einen neuen Fall zu lösen und nicht erst nächste Woche.

~*~

„Okay … Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Kamui.“ Subaru zuckte leicht zusammen, von der Stelle auf dem Sofa, wo er saß, als er den Kopf drehte und beobachtete, wie der Schwarzhaarige, ohne auf Sorata zu achten, in die anliegende Küche trat und zum Kühlschrank ging. „Ich spiele immer noch nicht mit.“, sagte Kamui in einem Ton, der ziemlich deutlich machte, dass er heute schlechte Laune hatte. Subaru konnte es ihm aber auch nicht verübeln. Aoki-san lag seit gestern mit einem gebrochenem Bein und gebrochenen Rippen im Krankenflügel und Kamui hatte zum ersten Mal einen Erddrachen in die Flucht gezwungen. Subaru wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Aber … er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Ach komm schon. Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber. Subaru-san spielt auch mit.“ Perplex drehte er sich zu dem Jungen herum, der ihn breit angrinste. So, als … hätte er nicht gerade gelogen. Kamui schnaubte leise vom Kühlschrank, was seinen Blick automatisch wieder auf diesen richten ließ. Dabei fiel sein Blick ohne es beabsichtigt zu wollen, auf die langen Beine, welche wie die meiste Zeit in einer schwarzen, engen Hose steckten, die seinen Hintern … Ruckartig sah er woanders hin, wobei er schließlich den Verband an Kamuis Arm fixierte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Kamui müsse nicht kämpfen. Nach einem langen Moment schloss Kamui die Kühlschranktür wieder und trat dann mit leeren Händen langsam in das Wohnzimmer.

Subaru spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er fühlte ein Prickeln, als Kamui schließlich an das Sofa trat, sich jedoch zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht neben ihn setzte, sondern auf die Armlehne. „Ich glaub kaum, dass Subaru mit dir ein Spiel spielt, das man im Kindergarten spielt. Und wehe du bringst Yuzuriha auf die Idee das zu spielen, sie ist noch zu jung für so was!“ Er konnte nichts gegen das leicht amüsierte Lächeln machen, das sich auf seine Lippen legte, bei Kamuis eindeutiger Widersprüchlichkeit.

Sorata selbst lachte so hallend, dass Subaru Kamui leicht zusammenzucken sah. „Häh, na was denn nun? Ist Subaru nun zu alt oder zu jung dafür?“, grinste der Junge, während Kamui rot wurde und sich dann wieder vom Sofa erhob. „Für deine Art von Fragen keines von beiden.“, erwiderte Kamui trocken, eh er sich abwandte, allerdings mitten im Schritt innehielt. „Ähm … Subaru … hast du … … eine Sekunde?“ Und zum ersten Mal in den letzten vier Tagen sah ihm Kamui endlich wieder in die Augen. „Sicher.“, antwortete er sofort und stand ebenso schnell auf, wie die Worte seinen Mund verließen. Dabei fiel etwas zu Boden und verlegen wurde ihm bewusst, dass es die Zeitung war, welche er eben – bevor Kamui gekommen war – gelesen hatte. Leicht errötend bückte er sich nach ihr und faltete sie anständig zusammen, eh er sie auf den Tisch ablegte und dann an Sorata vorbei ging, der ihn amüsiert anblickte.

Schweigend folgte er Kamui in dessen Zimmer, wobei dieser ebenso still zu seiner Kommode ging und etwas herausholte. Subaru konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen, bis er erkannte, was Kamui da herausholte und er heftig errötete. Mit einem Mal kam alles zurück. Aber ganz besonders seine eigene Stimme, die Kamui ins Ohr wisperte … „Komm für mich.“

„Ich hab ...sie … gewaschen.“, wisperte Kamui leise, der ihm schließlich mit etwas Abstand die Shorts und die schwarze Hose hinhielt. Beides so perfekt gefaltet, dass Subaru ihn regelrecht sehen konnte, wie er immer und immer wieder beides faltete, weil seine Finger vor Unsicherheit zitterten und er dauernd Falten reinbrachte, er Subarus Kleidung aber nicht unordentlich zurückgeben wollte. Es war so durch und durch Kamui, dass er lächeln musste. „Ich danke dir, aber das war nicht nötig.“, hauchte er anerkennend, eh er ihm die Sachen aus der Hand nahm und dabei unbeabsichtigt Kamuis Hand mit seiner bedeckte. Ruckartig blickte Kamui zu ihm auf. Die Augen groß und so unsagbar schön … so … Angezogen von ihnen trat er unbewusst einen Schritt näher an Kamui. Während sie fast synchron die beiden Wäschestücke zwischen ihnen absenkten, war es für einen Moment einfach so … so wie zuvor. „Ich hab dich verm–...“

Die Tür knallte auf und Kamui fuhr erschrocken herum, wobei selbst Subaru so alarmiert reagierte, dass er instinktiv Kamui hinter sich zog. Doch … „Aoki-san ist aus dem – oh … Subaru-san! Kamui-kun, Aoki-san ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Er sagt, er verdankt dir sein Leben.“ Yuzuriha strahlte regelrecht über das ganze Gesicht, während sie den Hundewelpen, der neugeborene Schutzgeist, fest an sich drückte. Unter seiner Hand versteifte sich Kamui, woraufhin er ihn besorgt über die Schulter ansah. „Nein, das tut er nicht.“, murmelte Kamui, eh er sich aus Subarus Griff wandte und das Zimmer verließ.

Dabei nicht nur ihn komplett überrascht hinterließ, sondern auch die Jüngste ihrer Gruppe. Traurig blickte sie Kamui nach, während Subaru den Blick auf die Hose und die Shorts fallen ließ und er zum ersten Mal nicht erröten musste, bei dem Anblick. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ging er in die Hocke, um sie aufzuheben. „Su-Subaru-san?“

„Ja?“ Höflich sah er das junge Mädchen an, welche ihn verlegen anblickte. „Haben … haben du und Kamui-kun gestritten?“ Etwas überwältigt öffnete er den Mund. „Wa- nein. Wie kommst du darauf?“ Yuzuriha senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und Subaru beobachtete, wie sie sich etwas auf die Lippen biss, so, als wusste sie nicht, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Aber bevor er sie darum bitten konnte … „Na ja, er … isst kaum noch etwas und ist dauernd abwesend. Er … ich weiß nicht, ich dachte nur, weil ihr euch so nahe seit, dass du vielleicht weißt, warum er so traurig ist.“

Traurig? Alleine die Vorstellung brachte ihn förmlich um den Verstand. Doch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm doch gar nicht anders ging. „Ich rede mit ihm, okay.“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn aus ihren großen, braunen Augen an, bevor sie sich dankbar vor ihm verbeugte und dann aus dem Zimmer rannte. Tief atmete er durch, nur um seine beiden Kleidungsstücke wieder aufzuheben und zur Tür zu gehen, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach, woraufhin er beinah den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Es konnte unmöglich …, dachte er, als er an Kamuis Bett herantrat und mit zugeschnürter Kehle das Kopfkissen sachte anhob, nur um fassungslos auf seinen alten, weißen Trenchcoat zu sehen, der … blutüberströmt – seinem Blut und definitiv auch Kamuis – sowie zerrissen, unter dem Kissen eingerollt lag und … von dem Subaru immer gedacht hatte, die Ärzte hätten ihn weggeworfen …

Er wusste ja, dass Kamui sich immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, dass Subaru, als er ihn vor Fuma beschützt hatte, an seinem rechten Auge verletzt wurde. Aber er wusste nicht … Subaru … wusste nicht …!

Subaru brauchte keine fünf Minuten, um Kamui auf dem Dach zu finden, wo der Jüngere mit den Beinen eng an sich herangezogen saß und den Kopf auf den Armen gebettet hatte. Für einen Moment sah er wieder aus, wie der sechsjährige Kamui, den er damals tief in seinem Inneren getroffen hatte. So unsagbar gutherzig und warm. Aber an so unendlich vielen Stellen gebrochen, durch stetigen Verlust und Schmerz. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Kamui kein Kind mehr war.

Lautlos setzte er sich neben Kamui auf die kühlen Dachziegel und blickte für eine lange Zeit einfach nur über die Millionen Lichter vor ihnen. Dominierend von dem Tokiotower, den man selbst von hier noch prachtvoll empfand. „Aoki-san hat recht. Du hast sein Leben gerettet. Ebenso wie Yuzurihas und … auch meines.“ Kamui machte neben ihm einen abfälligen Laut, der teilweise feucht klang und Subaru es das Herz innerlich zerriss. „Einen Scheiß. Aoki-san ist nur verletzt worden, weil ich – und du ...“ Er beobachtete, wie Kamuis lange Finger sich so hart in den eigenen Ellbogen krallten, dass seine Finger weiß wurden. „Ich wollte es so, Kamui. Ich wollte … aber viel wichtiger, ich kann … dich nicht nicht beschützen!“, wisperte zuletzt, bevor er den eigenen Blick senkte.

„Ich wollte mich euch niemals anschließen. Weil … mir die Welt hier nichts bedeutet, Kamui.“ Subaru hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Schließlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kamui den Kopf langsam hob und ihn aus weiten, feuchten Augen anstarrte. Lange erwiderte er seinen Blick, bevor er ihm sanft eine Träne fortstrich. „Ich kämpfe für keinen von ihnen. Nur für dich. Weil sie dir etwas bedeuten.“ Kamui öffnete fassungslos den Mund, während sein Ausdruck fast purer Verzweiflung glich. Doch, noch ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte, umarmte ihn der Jüngere so hart, dass es alleine an seiner eigenen Balance lag, dass sie nicht rücklings vom Dach fielen. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit … diesem verhängnisvollen Samstagmorgen, hatte er wieder das Gefühl atmen zu können, ohne, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss. Zärtlich schlang er die eigenen Arme um Kamuis Körper, wobei er seine rechte Hand in den weichen Haaren vergrub und ebenso sein Gesicht.

Gott, wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst.

~*~

Von ihrem Gespräch auf dem Dach erfuhr natürlich niemand. Aber Subaru hatte das Gefühl, es hat ihrer Beziehung zueinander geholfen. Schließlich schien alles wieder langsam normale Bahnen anzunehmen. Sogar dahin gehend, dass sie wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Auch außerhalb ihrer Lernstunden. So fand sich Subaru einige Tage später erneut in der Wohngemeinschaft der Drei wieder. Und dieses Mal saß Kamui direkt neben ihm, auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa, während Aoki-san auf dem Sofa lag, mit Yuzuriha mit seinem gebrochenen Bein auf dem Schoß, weil sie ihm etwas auf den Gips malen wollte – wahnsinnig niedliche Geste, wie Subaru fand – und Sorata auf dem Sessel schräg vor ihnen fläzte. Die Beine über die Armlehne und eine große Schüssel mit Popcorn auf dem Schoß. Im Fernsehen lief irgendein Film über eine fiktive Zauberschule, aber er achtete kaum auf das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm, sondern viel mehr auf Kamui. Dieser hatte sein linkes Bein neben Subarus ausgestreckt, womit sich ihre Oberschenkel komplett aneinander pressten. Sein Mathematikbuch lag zur einen Hälfte auf seinem und zur anderen auf Kamuis Schenkel, während Kamui das rechte Bein leicht angezogen hatte, um besser auf dem Block schreiben zu können und sich dabei nicht die Haltung ruinierte. „Oh, fuck!“, fluchte Sorata mit vollem Mund.

„Ausdruck!“, ermahnte ihn Kamui so beiläufig und trocken, dass Subaru leise schmunzeln musste. Sorata schnaubte und Aoki-san machte einen leicht belustigten Laut. „Ihr wisst schon, … ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr. Und ich kenn' das Wort sehr wohl.“, beschwerte sich ihre Jüngste kleinlaut vom Sofa aus.

„Trotzdem. Er soll dir nicht so eine Scheiße beibringen.“, murmelte Kamui und blickte dann innehaltend skeptisch auf das Buch, bevor er schnaubte und die letzte Zeile auf seinem Block durchstrich. Subaru hingegen lächelte leicht. „Hallo …? Und was ist mit deiner Ausdrucksweise?“, meckerte Sorata halb grinsend, woraufhin Kamui ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Die hab ich, seit ich dich kenne.“

„Ach und was war bei unserer ersten Begegnung?“, grinste nun Sorata herausfordernd, aber Kamui blickte unbeeindruckt zurück. „Sag ich ja, seit ich dich kenne.“ Subaru warf einen Blick auf Yuzuriha, die seinen Blick mit einem Strahlen erwiderte und sie ihm ein herzliches Dankeschön zu wisperte, das die anderen nicht mitbekamen. Sanft erwiderte er es mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor er den Blick wieder auf Kamuis Aufgabe absenkte und schließlich den Fehler fand. Er hätte es wirklich nie für möglich gehalten, mit fünfundzwanzig noch einmal Algebra zu lernen. Geschweige denn … das eine Fach, was er früher absolut verachtet hat und darum froh war, die Schule hinter sich zu lassen, doch irgendwie … zu mögen. „Ich hab deinen Fehler gefunden.“, sprach er sanft, woraufhin Kamui seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte und sein Herz einen angenehmen Satz machte. „Wo denn?“

Er hob die Hand, welche neben Kamuis rechter Hüfte geruht hatte und deutete dann auf die zweite Zeile, wo Kamui wohl aus Versehen die Addition statt der Multiplikation zuvor angewendet hatte. Dabei fiel ihm erst auf, dass sein Arm somit um Kamui lag, als dieser einen fast genervten Laut von sich gab und gleichzeitig die Zeilen durchstrich, eh er sie von Neuem begann. Er somit die delikaten Schulterblätter gegen seinen Oberarm bewegen spürte. Schließlich ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Jedoch nicht, ohne ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufkommen zu spüren, als sich Kamui ein wenig an ihn lehnte.

Er war wirklich froh, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder gut war. Sogar auf irgendeine Weise sogar besser, aber Subaru konnte nicht sagen warum, nur, dass es ein Gefühl in ihm war.

~*~

„Danke dir noch mal, dass ich bei dir schlafen darf. Sorata treibt mich im Moment die Wand hoch.“, erklärte ihm Kamui, während Subaru ihn in sein Apartment hineinließ und er gleichzeitig mit einem sanften Lächeln abwinkte. „Kein Problem. Ich freue mich, wenn du mich besuchen kommst.“ Er beobachtete mit einem warmen Gefühl in der Brust, wie Kamui sich die Schuhe abstreifte, bevor er ihn dann umarmte. „Du freust dich nur, weil du dann etwas Anständiges zu Essen bekommst.“, lächelte Kamui neckisch gegen seine Schulter, während er sanft durch die weichen Haare streichelte sowie über seinen Rücken. „Vielleicht ist das ein Bonus.“

Kamui schmunzelte leise und drehte etwas den Kopf, wodurch ihn der heiße Atem direkt gegen den Hals schlug. Sein Bauch kribbelte. „Und was ist mein Bonus?“, fragte Kamui leise, woraufhin Subaru genießend die Augen schloss und die Arme etwas enger um ihn schlang. „Diese Umarmung.“, wisperte er voller Affektion in die warmen Haare, welche so wundervoll nach Kamui rochen.

„Hm … einverstanden.“, erwiderte Kamui und kurz darauf spürte Subaru, wie eine weiche Nasenspitze sachte an seinem Hals entlangfuhr, bevor Kamui sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und Subaru im Himmel war.

~*~

Subaru wollte rauchen.

Entweder das … oder das Eine, was er absolut nicht sollte! Da Kamui einen Test in Algebra morgen hatte, bot Subaru ihm noch einmal an, mit ihm abends zu lernen. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Keiichi seinen Kamui zuvor zu Milchshakes eingeladen hatte und somit versuchte Subaru seit Kamuis Ankunft verzweifelt nicht auf die verführerischen Lippen zu sehen, welche um ein verfluchtes Stück Plastik verdammt sinnlich aussahen. Ganz besonders, wenn Kamui an dem Strohhalm saugte und schluckte … Oder, wenn er an einer Aufgabe hing und nachdenklich auf den Strohhalm biss und daran leckte.

Aber … wenn er nicht auf die Lippen sah, dann auf die Brille, welche etwas tiefer auf Kamuis süßer Stupsnase saß und … ja, beides zusammen machte es ihm unsagbar hart. Ganz besonders, weil er nicht aufstehen konnte, um seine Zigaretten zu holen.

„Hast du ...“ Subaru räusperte sich, als ihm auffiel wie merkwürdig belegt seine Stimme klang. Aufmerksam blickte ihn Kamui über die Brille an. Sein Glied zuckte und er bohrte die Finger in den Oberschenkel. „Hast du deinen Shake schon ausgetrunken?“, fragte er höflich, woraufhin Kamui leicht perplex auf den großen Plastikbecher in seiner linken Hand blickte und ihn dann schüttelte. Zu Subarus Leidwesen … „Nein. Wieso? Willst du probieren? Es ist Erdbeere ...“ … sollte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie Kamuis sündig weiche Lippen nach Erdbeere schmeckten. Lächelnd hielt Kamui ihm den Becher hin, während seine blauvioletten Augen ihn zärtlich anblickten.

Subaru hatte schließlich die Wahl.  
Er entschied sich ganz offen für das Verderben, indem er den Becher aus Kamuis Hand nahm. Dabei die kühlen Finger streifte und dann an dem gleichen Strohhalm saugte, wie auch schon Kamui. Sofort schmeckte er die Erdbeere ebenso intensiv, wie es in seiner Hose pulsierte und Kamui auf sein leises Stöhnen ... „Ist verdammt lecker oder?“ … Gott sei Dank falsche Schlüsse zog.

~*~ + 1. and if everything else goes down … why not fall with grace ~*~

Subaru starrte aus seinem Panoramafenster. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Dass er lebte. Er war tot gewesen. Hatte die Dunkelheit gesehen und ebenso das Licht. Die Kälte gespürt und gleichzeitig eine Wärme, die …

Er erinnerte sich an die Intensität, in der die Dunkelheit ihn gefangen nahm, nur um dann von dieser unbeschreiblichen Wärme umhüllt zu werden, die sich anfühlte wie …

Subaru schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er sollte Schmerzen empfinden. Trauer und Verzweiflung, erneut eine Liebe verloren zu haben. Auch, wenn diese hier so voller Reinheit und Aufrichtigkeit war. Doch … da war kein Schmerz. Keine Trauer und ebenso wenig Verzweiflung. Er verstand das nicht. Wieso konnte er nicht über Kamui weinen, aber über jemanden, der die Verkörperung des Todes dargestellt hat?

Da war ein Gefühl in seiner Kehle, aber … es kamen keine Tränen. Und ebenso wenig die Leere.

Er sollte gehen. Denn … wenn er sich umschaute, sah er überall Kamui. Hörte sein melodisches Lachen. Sah seine strahlenden Augen. Und spürte seine Wärme. Er wollte … ihn ewig bei sich haben. Aber … die Erinnerungen …

Bedauernd senkte er den Blick, als er langsam zur Tür ging und dabei seine Tasche vom Boden aufnahm. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück, dorthin, wo er einst tatsächlich so etwas wie … ein Leben gelebt hat, bevor er die Tür schließlich öffnete und ihm die Tasche aus den Fingern glitt.

„Das ...“ Er stolperte beinahe einen Schritt nach hinten, bevor er den gleichen fassungslosen Ausdruck in großen blauvioletten Augen widerspiegeln sah. „Wie?“, hauchte er atemlos und komplett bodenlos. Kamui schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich … ich … wünschte mir, … dass du glücklich lebst.“, wisperte der Jüngere so, als verstünde er es selbst nicht und Subaru war absolut überwältigt.

In all den letzten Wochen … den Monaten, hatte er sich stets bemüht zurückzuhalten. Gegen seine Zuneigung für Kamui gekämpft. Die Anziehung versucht zu ignorieren und das alles nur, weil er ihm nicht das Herz brechen wollte, wie Seishirō seines damals. Subaru wusste schließlich, wie sein Schicksal aussehen sollte.

Aber jetzt – hier und jetzt – war das alles komplett unwichtig. „Verstehst du es wirklich nicht?“, fragte Subaru, sobald er seine Stimme wiederfand und dann an Kamui herantrat, der immer noch so aussah, als würde er erwarten, dass das hier nicht real war. Sanft umfasste er das hübsche Gesicht mit seinen Händen, woraufhin sich Kamuis Blick endlich begann zu fokussieren und sich seine Hände etwas unsicher an Subarus Unterarme legten. Lange erwiderte er den unsicheren Blick, eh er sich zu Kamui hinab lehnte und die Stirn sachte gegen seine legte. „Kamui … ich könnte ohne dich nie … glücklich leben.“, hauchte er andächtig. „Nicht, wenn ich dich liebte.“ Mit seinen Worten änderte sich Kamuis kompletter Ausdruck von Unsicherheit zu schierer Überwältigung. „Subaru ...“, wisperte Kamui und als er ihn dieses Mal küsste, dann, weil es das einzig Richtige war.

Dabei spürte er die gleiche berauschende Wärme, die sich wie ein energisches Feuer gegen die Dunkelheit gedrängt hatte, eh sie ihn daraus entzog und das Letzte, was er während seines Erwachens von Kamui gesehen hatte … pures Licht war.

All die Jahre, in denen sein Herz durch Seishirō gebrochen war, und er ihn dennoch nicht aufhören konnte zu lieben, dachte er die würdigste Art zu sterben, wäre durch seine Hand. Er hatte sich geirrt. Weshalb er für ein letztes Mal zurückkommen konnte, um Kamui ein allerletztes Mal beizustehen. Und wenn es ihm das Leben kosten würde, so starb er lieber für die Liebe seines Lebens, als in einer Welt zu existieren, in der sie es nicht gab.

Er hätte niemals angenommen, dass es jemand geben würde, der ihn so liebte … Niemals in Betracht gezogen, dass Kamuis letzter Wunsch das Einzige war, welches für Subaru immer unmöglich schien zu erhalten. Ein glückliches Leben mit der einen Person, die ihn ebenso intensiv liebte, wie er sie.

~*~

Hokuto sagte ihm einmal, dass es Dinge im Leben gab, auf die es sich zu warten lohnte.

Während er sich stets sagte, den Dingen entgegen zu laufen, welche er erreichen wollte. Jedenfalls, bis er Seishirō traf. Danach stoppte er zu laufen und verfiel in kompletten Stillstand. Seelisch jedenfalls. Er bereute seine Naivität ihm vertraut zu haben und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Zeit zurückzudrehen.

Heute … hätte es nicht schneller gehen können.

Auch wenn er sich immer noch daran gewöhnen musste. Einmal daran mit Kamui zusammenzuleben. Aber ebenfalls daran, tatsächlich eine Liebesbeziehung zu führen. Auch wenn sie nun seit fast drei Monaten zusammen waren, so überwältigte es ihn immer noch. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich zwischen ihnen abgesehen vom physischen Part, nichts verändert hatte.

„Vergiss nicht zuerst die Aufgabe in den Klammern zu lösen.“, merkte er sanft an, woraufhin Kamui leise fluchte. „Jedes Mal … ich hasse es.“ Subaru verstand ihn gut. Er hatte Algebra ebenfalls gehasst. Jetzt allerdings musste er zugeben, es zu genießen. Es erlaubte ihm schließlich Zweisamkeit mit Kamui. Unbegrenzt.

Zärtlich streichelte Subaru durch die weichen Haare seines Freundes, der mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und schließlich die Aufgabe richtig löste. Dabei machte Kamui einen leisen zufriedenen Laut, nur um dann die nächste Aufgabe zu mustern, bevor er den Kopf leicht drehte. „Lust auf Sex?“ Subaru verschluckte sich beinah, bei der direkten Frage, allerdings … sollte er über Kamuis Spontanität für körperliches Vergnügen kaum mehr überrascht zu sein.

„Ich dachte, du schreibst morgen einen Test.“, hauchte er in sein Ohr, bevor er sich ein wenig tiefer lehnte und über den weichen Nacken küsste. „Hm … ich kann später lernen.“, antwortete der Jüngere, bevor dieser seinen Block und den Stift achtlos neben ihnen aufs Sofa schmiss und sich grazil so drehte, dass er direkt über Subarus Becken kniete. Dann küsste ihn Kamui leidenschaftlich, woraufhin er nur zu gern mit den Handflächen von den warmen Oberschenkeln, über deren Rückseite und schließlich seinen perfekten Po streichelte. Daran hob er Kamui ohne große Mühe hoch, was diesen atemlos aufstöhnen ließ.

Subaru war anfangs sehr bemüht, zärtlich und langsam vorzugehen. Jedenfalls … bis ihm auffiel, wie wahnsinnig erregt Kamui werden konnte, wenn er ihm durch wenige Berührungen deutlich machte, wie sehr er sich nach ihm verzehrte. Das sollte nicht bedeuten, dass er nicht zärtlich mit Kamui umging. Schließlich … verdiente es sein Engel auf Händen getragen zu werden. Auch wenn besagter Engel verflucht durchtrieben sein konnte.

Dieser schlang gerade die Arme um seinen Nacken, während Subaru über seinen langen Hals küsste. „Wo?“, fragte Subaru ihn rau, nur um sich an der Stelle direkt hinter seinem Ohr festzusaugen. Atemlos keuchte Kamui seinen Namen. „Mir egal … Gott … ich will nur … dass du mich nimmst.“ Seine Hände festigten ihren Griff automatisch bei diesen verwegenen Worten. Sein Herz raste und sein Glied drückte unangenehm hart gegen die Innennaht seiner Hose. Darum durchquerte er nur eilig das Wohnzimmer binnen drei Zügen, nur um Kamui auf die Ablage seiner Kommode dort zu schieben. „Verdammt, ja.“, keuchte Kamui gegen seinen Hals, eh er die heißen Lippen dort fühlte und Subaru die Augen genießend schloss.

Kurz lösten sich die Arme um ihn, woraufhin er sah, wie sich Kamui ziemlich eilig die Hose von den Hüften streifte, samt seiner Shorts. „Hast du heute noch andere Pläne?“, fragte Subaru teils amüsiert, teils erregt, wie eilig es Kamui heute offensichtlich hatte. Der jedoch schmiegte nur seine Schenkel an seine Hüften, während er Subarus Hose öffnete. „Nein … aber ich warte hierauf schon, seit du zurückgekommen bist.“, erklärte Kamui schließlich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, das ihn an ihre Begegnung im Club erinnerte … Hart schluckte er …

„Das … das war vor zwei Stunden ...“, hauchte Subaru langsam und Kamui nickte langsam, wobei sein Grinsen größer wurde, als er die Röte auf Subarus Wangen erkannte. „Was … hast du gemacht?“, fragte er nun vorsichtig, doch Kamui schüttelte nur unschuldig den Kopf, eh er sich zu ihm lehnte an sein Ohr und … „Ich sag nur soviel, … die Vorbereitung kannst du dir heute sparen.“

Subaru verschluckte sich an der Luft, die er einatmete, weil … er Kamui praktisch vor sich sehen konnte. Und der Gedanke war so … „Was machst du nur, wenn ich nicht da bin?“, fragte er schließlich, sobald er sich von dem Inneren Anblick erholt hatte, und mit den Händen über die weichen Innenschenkel fuhr. Es genoss, wie sie Kamui für ihn weiter spreizte, während er näher an die Kante rutschte. Soweit, dass Subaru keine Probleme hatte, mit seinen Fingern über Kamuis Öffnung zu gleiten. „Das … ah … erzähl ich nicht.“, schnurrte Kamui neckisch, eh er sich auf die Lippen biss und genießend die Augen schloss, sobald Subaru mit zuerst einem Finger und dann sogleich einem zweiten in ihn eindrang. Ergebend schloss er die Augen, bei dem heißen, feuchten Gefühl in Kamui. Und konnte es nicht fassen, dass dieser wirklich die Geduld aufbringen konnte, zwei Stunden zu warten …

„Bitte ...“ Oder eben nicht. „Glaubst du … das war leicht? Mich … auf Mathe zu konzentrieren?“ Subaru schmunzelte und genoss das erregende Gefühl, seiner gelösten Enge, als er mit einem dritten Finger in ihn eindrang. „Vielleicht … hilft es dir … geduldiger zu werden.“ Damit entzog er Kamui seine Finger, nur, um im selben Moment die Schenkel sanft zu umfassen und mit seiner Spitze vorsichtig in Kamui einzudringen. Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte seinen Namen in einer Weise … wie es ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Mal den Atem genommen hat.

„Unmöglich.“, keuchte der Jüngere schließlich rau, sobald Subaru ganz in ihm war und dann seinen Arm um die schmale Hüfte schlang, während Kamuis Beine sich erneut um ihn schlangen. Und tatsächlich waren sie so weich, wie sie damals ausgesehen hatten. Sie fühlten sich jedoch noch tausend Mal besser um seine Hüften an, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. „Gott … ich liebe dich.“, wisperte er in seiner reinsten Affektion für den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn aus lusterfülltem Blauviolett ansah. Dann lehnte sich Kamui wieder zu ihm und vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren, womit er in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen wurde. Sehnsüchtig schmiegte sich Kamui gegen ihn und Subaru schob seine Hände ein weiteres Mal unter den Jüngeren, nur um zurückzutreten und sich dann auf seinen Sessel sinken zu lassen, was Kamui haltlos aufstöhnen ließ. Sachte fuhren die kurzen Nägel über seinen Nacken, als sie sich zitternd fester um seine Haare wickelten. Komplett außer Atem starrte Kamui auf ihn hinab. „Ich liebe dich.“, wurde es ihm zärtlich gegen die Lippen gewispert und ließ sein Herz ebenso anschwellen, wie ein anderes Körperteil, über das sich sein Liebster schließlich endlich begann zu bewegen.

Und bewegen … konnte sich Kamui schon immer. Sei es vielleicht unwissentlich grazil und verführerisch. Oder absolut darüber bewusst. Allerdings war es in beiden Fällen stets Subaru, der sich seiner Kontrolle beraubt fühlte. Und leider auch oft seiner Beherrschung. Denn, sobald Kamui überhaupt begriffen hatte, was er für eine Macht über Subarus spärlichem Rückhalt ihn gegenüber besaß … wurde dies schamlos gegen ihn verwendet. Manchmal führte es zu spektakulärem Sex. Jedoch viel öfter zu ruinierten Shorts und noch sehr viel öfter zu peinlichen Situationen für ihn.

Aber er liebte jede Sekunde davon. Besonders, wenn es solche Situationen waren, in denen sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatten auf Zweisamkeit, Kamui ihn jedoch mit diesem Blick ansah … versprechend und zärtlich. Als wüsste er exakt, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, ihn einfach nur an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Oder zu halten.

Genauso fest, wie Kamui sich gerade an seinen Schultern festhielt, während er ihn heftig ritt. Nach Seishirō hatte er sich niemandem mehr hingegeben. Weshalb ihn der Gedanke auch ziemlich verrückt machte, mit Kamui intim zu werden. Er wusste ja schließlich absolut nichts über Sex. Das Thema kam ihm nicht in den Sinn in den neun Jahren. Es war immerhin zu intim, um leichtsinnig behandelt zu werden. Bei Kamui hingegen schien es fast unmöglich es sich nicht vorzustellen. Genau darum machte es ihn ja auch so wahnsinnig. Weil er nicht gewusst hatte, ob die Dinge, die er sich vorstellte, mit ihm zu tun, auch die waren, die Kamui wollte. Die ihn ebenso befriedigen würden, wie Subaru …

Aber dann … vor zwei Monaten passierte es einfach. Ebenso unerwartet und spontan wie das, was ihnen vor einem halben Jahr passiert war. Und es war auf die selbe Weise absolut und vollkommen spektakulär. Ab da an, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht mehr sorgen musste. Es war … so verrückt wie einfach; Kamui. Was sie taten, taten sie aus der Liebe zueinander. Genau aus dem Grund war es auch so wundervoll.

Und überwältigend, wie die pure Sensation, wenn Kamui zum Höhepunkt kam. Sich dabei so wahnsinnig schön aufbäumte, dass Subaru so gern über jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut küssen würde, wenn er nicht von seiner eigenen Erregung und dem mitreißenden Hochgefühl eingenommen wurde. So jedoch konnte er sich nur laut stöhnen an den Jüngeren pressen und ihn sachte mit jeder Welle seines Orgasmus mit sich zu bewegen.

Anschließend sank der Schwarzhaarige gegen ihn und schmiegte sich genießend seufzen an seinen Körper, während Subarus Arme sich gänzlich um ihn schlagen. Dabei dachte er keine Sekunde daran, sich aus Kamuis Enge herauszuziehen. Viel zu schön war es damals schon mit ihm vereint zu sein. Egal ob mental … oder wie jetzt körperlich. Seine eigene … persönliche Sonne.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	3. Somehow

Based on the mangas …  
Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

~*~

Zwei Monate …

Kamui hatte tausend Fragen, die in diesem einen Augenblick durch seinen Kopf jagten. Tausend. Aber nur Eines … nur Eines war es, die in diesem Moment wichtig schien. „Du lebst ...“, hauchte er atemlos, während Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen, weil … wie oft war er in den letzten Wochen aufgewacht, mit dem leeren Gefühl in sich, nicht zu wissen, was mit Subaru geschehen war. Mit der kompletten Panik, ihn ebenfalls verloren zu haben. Die Gefühle, die er dabei empfand, alleine seinen Tod in Erwägung zu ziehen …

Völlig atemlos und unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte er gegen den langen Nacken. Er hatte ihn beinah nicht erkannt in dem schwarzen Mantel. Aber es war … das hier war definitiv Subaru! „Wo …“ Kamui wollte den Blick senken. Sich bewegen, doch er fürchtete, täte er es, würde Subaru erneut verschwinden. Und doch … nahm er für den einen Augenblick alles in sich zusammen, nur um an den Älteren heranzutreten, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, seit er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Sanft berührte er die rechte Hand, welche ihm zum allerersten Mal … entzogen wurde. Fassungslos erstarrte er, während sich sein Herz auf qualvolle Weise zusammenzog. Warum …?

Doch bevor er überhaupt die schmerzhafte Frage in Erwägung ziehen konnte, dass ihn Subaru nun ebenfalls verließ, wie alles in seinem Leben, das er liebte, hörte er endlich die warme, weiche Stimme etwas sagen. „Es ist besser für dich, wenn wir einander nicht erkennen.“ Und es war so gar nicht das, was er hören wollte.

„Was? Subaru …“ Dann aber ging der Ältere weiter und Kamui ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, während etwas Heißes über seine Wangen lief. „... ist es … Es ist wegen ihm oder?“, fragte er leise und doch so gut hörbar in dieser kalten, sternenklaren und doch so düsteren Nacht. Erneut stoppte Subaru, dessen Schritte er nie hören konnte. Die sich aber nie weit weg von ihm befunden hatten, bis … bis!

„Ich bin keiner mehr von euch, Kamui. Ich kann ...“ Er beobachtete, wie sich die Hände des Onmyoji zu Fäusten ballten, eh er weitersprach. „Ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen, es tut mir leid.“ Subarus Stimme klang so bedauernd, so komplett … Aber alles, was er für den Augenblick hören konnte, war die Aussage Ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen. Was ihn so unendlich wütend machte, sodass sein Körper begann zu zittern. „Darum ging es mir nie, Subaru! Du weißt, was ich … kannst du …“ Kamui schnappte empört nach Luft, als Subaru erneut weiterging und in ihm etwas riss.

Wütend stolperte nach vorne, nur um dem Sumeragioberhaupt zu folgen. „Was zur … Jetzt warte doch mal, verdammt Subaru! Wir haben uns alles Sorgen – ich hab mir Sorgen gem- zur Hölle, kannst du mich mal anseh-...“ Er hatte endlich das Handgelenk in der Hand, als er diesen zu sich herumzog und er in dem Augenblick wirklich alles verlor.

Seine Atmung ebenso wie die letzte Hoffnung, nach … wonach denn noch?

Kamui hatte innerlich immer gewusst, dass es dämlich war, sich so Hals über Kopf in Subaru zu verlieben. Hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, es zu akzeptieren und schließlich irgendwann … war tatsächlich irgendwo der leise Gedanke, dass es möglich wäre, wenn der eine sterben würde, den Subaru immer noch liebte. Der Gedanke war so grausam, so verflucht … Aber egal wann sie zusammen waren – und wenn es nur am Bett eines Krankenhauses war – fühlte er sich mit Subaru nicht, als wäre er nur … nur Kamui. Mit ihm konnte er vergessen, was man ihm genommen hatte. Was für eine schreckliche Enttäuschung er war, weil ihn die grünen Augen stets vertrauensvoll angesehen haben. Und so … so sanft.

Jetzt in zwei Verschiedenfarbige zu sehen, welche unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten – wie ihre Besitzer, brach ihm endgültig sein Herz. Und in dem Moment … hatte er es so satt. „Tu es.“, wisperte er gebrochen, woraufhin Subarus Ausdruck sich veränderte und der Ältere ihn zwischen Verwirrung und Schrecken ansah. „Was?“

„Du gehörst zu ihnen …“, sagte er, wodurch Subaru scharf die Luft einsog und Kamui die Augen verengte. „Und … als Sakurazukamori … ist es deine Aufgabe mich zu töten.“ Da war etwas Schmerzerfülltes in Subarus … in diesen Augen, aber es war ihm so egal. Er konnte das nicht mehr … nicht, wenn er an nichts mehr glauben konnte. „Das … Kamui, das kann ich nicht.“, wisperte Subaru atemlos und stolperte einen Schritt von ihm zurück, wobei seine Finger, welche bis zuletzt haltlos um sein Handgelenk geschlungen waren, von ihm glitten.

„Er ist tot. Da bedeutet mein Tod nichts.“ Kamui hörte seine eigene Stimme so kalt und schneidend, dass selbst er fast zusammenzuckte.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du.“ Subarus Stimme war nicht mehr ein schmerzerfülltes Wispern und er schloss die Augen, als erneut eine Träne über seine Wange fiel. „Kamui … was … ist mit deinem Wunsch?“, wurde er plötzlich sehr viel leiser gefragt, doch konnte er es hören, weil sich plötzlich kühle Fingerspitzen an sein Kinn hoben und er erschrocken durch die sanfte Berührung die Augen aufschlug. Er sehnte sich so sehr, Subaru zu sehen. Nur Subaru. Aber gleichzeitig auch den zu sehen, welcher diesem so unendlich wehgetan hat und doch so unendlich über seinen Tod hinaus von ihm geliebt wurde …

In dem Moment sah er nichts mehr, für das sich dieser ganze Schmerz lohnte. Und dabei dachte er nicht an seine Schmerzen, sondern die der anderen. Wie viele von ihnen waren inzwischen tot? Wie viele hatten die Seiten gewechselt, ihre Kräfte verloren, wie viele Menschen waren gestorben, weil er so schwach war?

„Kamui?!“ Subarus Stimme klang so weit weg und so … so verzweifelt, aber gleichzeitig … wo lag der Unterschied jetzt noch? Sie hatten doch keine Chance mehr … und Fuma hatte versprochen, wenn Kamui sich ergeben würde, würde er niemanden mehr leiden lassen. Weder sie noch die anderen Menschen. „Kamui … tu das nicht!“

Aber in dem Augenblick schloss er bereits die Augen, nur um es bereits zu spüren.

„Du ergibst dich mir also endlich.“

Früher noch wurde Kamui schlecht von dem sadistischen Schnurren in der Stimme des Jungen, der einst sein bester Freund war. „Und da hätte ich gedacht, es wäre der Tod, der dich brechen würde und nicht … ein gebrochenes Herz.“, höhnte Fuma, dessen Schritte sich ihm näherten und Kamui glaubte immer, in diesem Moment Angst zu empfinden. Aber er war so müde. So … gebrochen, dass da nichts mehr in ihm war, das sich fürchten könnte zu sterben. „Es macht mir zwar mehr Freude, dich kämpfen zu sehen, aber … ich muss es ja nicht sofort beenden.“, wisperte Fuma in sein Ohr, während sich kraftvolle Finger um seinen Arm schlangen und ihn dann herumzogen, an Fuma heran, der seine Nägel in ihn bohrte und dabei mit sich zog, nur dass Kamui in dem Augenblick einen Gegenzug spürte.

Seine Augen öffneten sich und sein Herz stoppte.  
Fuma zog erneut an seinem Arm, woraufhin Kamui sich aber nicht rührte. Es nicht konnte, weil …

Er begann zu zittern, als Fuma sich mit einem leisen Laut des Ärgers zu ihm drehte, nur um dann die Selbstsicherheit zu verlieren, welche in seinen roten Augen schimmerte und er dann hinter Kamui blickte. „Was wird das?“ Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal so hart, als sich Subarus Finger stärker um seine schlossen. Nicht gewillt ihn loszulassen. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“

Fumas Griff um seinen Arm wurde so schmerzhaft, dass Kamui fürchtete, er würde ihm den Arm jeden Moment ausreißen. Doch dann verengte dieser die Augen und drehte sich mehr herum, sodass er Kamui praktisch gegenüberstand und er die pure Wut in Fumas Augen erkannte. „Du lässt ihn auf der Stelle los, sonst wirst du es ber –...“ Noch bevor sein ehemaliger Freund ausgesprochen hatte, traf diesen etwas Schwarzes, Kraftvolles, woraufhin sich die Finger um seinen Arm lösten und er in eine andere Richtung gezogen wurde.

„Lauf!“, befahl ihm Subaru, doch dachte Kamui nicht daran, ihn zu verlassen. „Ich geh nicht ohne dich!“, fauchte er verzweifelt, unfähig den Griff um die warme Hand zu lösen. Überwältigt von seinen Worten starrte ihn Subaru an. Lang genug, um Fuma zu vergessen. Kamui tat es nicht. Und als er seine Hand doch aus den langen Fingern zog, dann nur um Subaru zur Seite zu schubsen und selbst in der Dunkelheit zu versinken.

~*~

Genau das war der Grund, warum Subaru nicht gewollt hatte, Kamui zu begegnen. Warum er sich innerlich quälte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die ruhende Gestalt in seinem Bett, welche erneut von Verbänden, Kratzern und Schnitten übersät war. Er wusste, wie Kamui reagieren würde, sollte er erfahren, was Subarus Entscheidung war. Er hatte nur nicht gedacht, es würde diesen so unendlich tief treffen, dass er den Willen zu Kämpfen verlor. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie Kamui ihn manchmal ansah. Das war auch völlig unmöglich. Allerdings war er … er war noch so jung und unschuldig. So … zu gut für jemanden wie Subaru. Er verdiente jemanden, der ihn mit seinem gesamten Wesen liebte. Nicht … jemand, dessen Herz schon vor unendlich langer Zeit gebrochen worden war. Jemand, dessen Schicksal nicht von Schmerz und Tod dominiert worden würde, weil dies nun seine Aufgabe wäre. Und trotz allem … war es ihm unmöglich die Hand des Jüngeren loszulassen.

Weil du ihn liebst … wisperte Seishirō in seinem Geist und Subaru wünschte, er läge falsch. Er wünschte, er würde lügen …

~*~

Als Kamui zu sich kam, schmerzte sein Kopf fast schlimmer, als …  
Doch im gleichen Moment, wie ihm bewusst wurde, wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sein, richtete er sich ruckartig auf, weil – „Bitte bleib liegen, Kamui.“, wisperte es sanft neben ihm, woraufhin er etwas atemlos den Kopf drehte und durch die Dunkelheit Subarus Silhouette erkannte. Langsam fiel sein Blick auf seine linke Hand, welche von dem Älteren zärtlich von beiden Händen gehalten wurde. Automatisch krallte sich seine rechte Hand in das Laken unter ihm, während seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Erfüllt von so vielen Augenblicken, welche in der gleichen Form gewesen waren, spielte sich in seinem Inneren ein melancholischer Film ab, der es ihm verbat, diese Situation zu genießen. Stattdessen hinterließ sie einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

In seinem Inneren schrie eine Stimme, Subaru fortzuschicken. Aber Kamui fand die Kraft nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Zu hart kämpfte er gegen den Drang zu blinzeln, weil er nicht mehr weinen wollte. Gleichzeitig wollte er, er könnte seine Hand aus Subarus Händen ziehen. Er wollte … es wollen. Aber alleine der Gedanke brachte ihn förmlich um. Nicht zuletzt, weil er wusste, es würde Subaru verletzen. Und es war genau das, diese eine Erkenntnis, die die ersten Tränen fallen ließ.

Seine Sicht verschwamm vollends, doch brauchte er sie nicht, als sich eine große Hand in seinen Nacken schob und er sich im nächsten Moment gegen die breite Schulter des Älteren wiederfand, der zärtlich über seinen Kopf streichelte. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich …“ Subaru klang so … Kamui legte zitternd seine rechte Hand gegen Subarus Brust und presste die Lider hart zusammen. Er glitt mit ihr langsam in Subarus Nacken, während die langen Finger sich fester um seine andere Hand schlossen. Und für einen winzigen Moment … „Ich wollte dir nie wehtun.“, hauchte Subaru leise in seine Haare, und Kamui wurde bewusst … Zitternd fand seine Hand erneut den Weg an seine starke Brust, nur um dieses Mal dagegen zu drücken und … „Geh.“, wisperte er gebrochen.

Er glaubte, er hörte Subaru nach Luft schnappen, während die Finger in seinem Haar begannen zu zittern. Nur minimal und doch … war es real, eh Subaru sich von ihm löste und Kamui den Kopf von ihm abwandte und die Lider erneut fest zusammenpresste. Er konnte … das nicht mehr. Das Letzte, was er mitbekam, eh er sich verzweifelt über seine eigenen Knie lehnte, um die Finger in seine Haare zu schieben und sich dort festzukrallen, waren lange Finger, welche seine losließen.

~*~

Kamui durch etwas so gebrochen zu sehen, durch etwas, das er verursacht hatte … zerriss ihn in so vielen Wegen. Weshalb er auch nicht anders konnte, als ihn sofort zu umarmen. Er wollte … Subaru wollte ihn doch nur halten und es ihm erklären. Allerdings wusste er weder, wie er beginnen sollte, noch was er überhaupt sagen konnte, um Kamui zu beruhigen.

Er hätte jedoch nie angenommen, es würde dazu führen, dass ihn der Jüngere zurückweisen und zum Gehen auffordern würde. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks fühlte er sich wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. In den Augenblick, als ihm bewusst war, wer Seishirō wirklich war … Es war der gleiche Schmerz in seiner Brust wie damals, der ihn erzittern ließ. Aber egal wie sehr er Kamui an sich halten wollte … er könnte ihn nie zu etwas zwingen – wollte ihn nie auf eine Weise drängen, wie Seishiro ihn bedrängt hatte, weshalb er sich langsam und mit schweren Herzen von seinem Bett erhob und dann von Kamuis schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, zu ihren Händen blickte.

Damit hatte es vor beinah einem Jahr begonnen.  
Dass der Jüngere damals seine Hand hielt und Subaru sich das erste Mal in neun Jahren beschützt und sicher fühlte. Ein Gefühl, das er zu jedem Moment an den Jüngeren weiterreichen wollte. Er hatte nur vergessen, wie furchtbar schmerzhaft es war, eine Zärtlichkeit zurücknehmen zu müssen, weil sie nicht mehr erwünscht war.

Leb wohl … Kamui.

Dachte er in Gedanken, als er die Finger langsam von denen Kamuis löste und sich dann dazu zwang, sein Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Dabei hörte er weder seine eigenen Schritte noch seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Nur das leise und vollkommen gebrochene Weinen, der einen Person, die ihm zum ersten Mal in so unendlich langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl gegeben hat, zu leben – der einen Person, von der er wusste, sie liebte ihn, dessen Liebe er aber nicht verdiente, auch wenn er sie erwiderte. Kamui hatte doch schon so eine unendlich schwere Last zu bürden, wie konnte er sich da anmaßen, er könne sein Schicksal ebenfalls tragen …

~*~

Kamui hatte das Gefühl ewig zu brauchen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Aber das Schlimme war, jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, wieder atmen zu können, traf ihn eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes. Schließlich konnte er sich so weit beruhigen, sich aus dem Bett zu kämpfen, auf dem er lag. Dabei rannte sogleich eine Träne über seine Wange, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich in Subarus Schlafzimmer befand. Und ebenso sah er kurz darauf auch die Verbände, welche an seinen Vorderarmen angebracht worden waren.

Sollte … es Subaru denn nicht mehr egal sein, was mit ihm war? Fragte er sich, wobei sein Herz sich heftig zusammenzog und er gleichzeitig nach Luft schnappte. Er hatte gewusst, sich in das Sumeragioberhaupt zu verlieben, da trafen sie sich bereits zum ersten Mal unter dem Pavillon zum Lernen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er sich dafür entschieden. Da war einfach nur diese merkwürdige … Anziehung zwischen ihnen, welche vielleicht daher kam, weil Subaru in ihm gewesen war. Und weil sie die schlimmsten Ereignisse des jeweils anderen gesehen haben. Und doch … sah er zwischen all den Mauern und der Distanz, die Subaru um sich hielt hindurch, bis auf diese intensive Gutmütigkeit. Sie war es auch, weshalb er so ungemein gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Weil Subaru einfach … er war so komplett gut. Während sich um Kamui alles nach und nach der Dunkelheit hinzugeben schien, war Subaru sein Licht.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn verzweifelt die Augen schließen und neue Tränen in seine Augen aufsteigen.

Hinzukam, dass in all den Monaten so vieles passiert war, wodurch Kamui wirklich die leise Zuversicht in sich aufkommen spürte, mit seinen Gefühlen nicht gänzlich alleine zu sein. Da waren die vielen Stunden in der Mittagszeit, in der sich Subaru Zeit nahm, um diese mit ihm zu verbringen und versuchte ihm Themen verständlich zu machen, welche er zum Teil selbst nicht ganz begriff. Jedoch es dennoch versuchte, weil er ihn nicht hängen lassen wollte. Aber da waren auch andere, sehr viel deutlichere Zeichen, wie, wenn Subaru ihn zu sich in sein Apartment einlud und sie – bisher nur drei Mal, aber immerhin – auf seinem Sofa zusammen eingeschlafen waren. Und Kamui sich noch nie sicherer gefühlt hat, als in seinen Armen.

Und dann eben die Art, wie Subaru ihn festhielt, wann immer er es einfach brauchte. Ohne, dass Kamui darum bat. Wie auch eben noch …

Kamui öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, nur seine Sachen ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett liegen zu sehen. Mit schwerem Herzen nahm er sein Hemd und zog es sich unter einem unangenehmen Ziehen in seinem Oberkörper langsam an. Anschließend seine Jacke. Er wollte sich weder vorstellen, wie Subaru ihn getragen, noch ausgezogen hatte, um sich um seine Verletzungen zu kümmern. Stattdessen nahm er seine Schuhe in die Hand sowie seine Tasche und ging langsam zur Tür, nur um dort inne zu halten.

Das Schlimmste für mich jedoch war es, nie zu wissen, ob er …

Subarus Stimme, so warm und doch so traurig, hallte in seinem Geist nach, wie eine Feder hauchzart gen Wasser fiel.

Für einen Moment zögerte er, eh er in seine Tasche griff und seinen Block aufschlug, den er seit seiner letzten Lernstunde mit Subaru nicht mehr gewagt hatte aufzuschlagen, weil die filigrane Schrift des Onmyoji sein Herz rasen ließ. Schließlich …

Ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich ihn hasse, für das, was du bereit bist, für ihn zu opfern. Nach allem, bist du nach wie vor zu gut für ihn, um dich vollkommen aufzugeben.

Lange starrte er auf seinen Block, bevor er ihn auf dieser Seite aufgeschlagen, in die Mitte von Subarus Bett legte und das Zimmer lautlos verließ. Er wusste nicht, ob Subaru noch hier war. Ob er darauf wartete, dass er ging oder vielleicht sogar glaubte, er würde ein letztes Mal die Nacht hier verbringen. Doch so oder so … konnte er keine Sekunde länger hier verweilen.

Nicht mehr.

~*~

Subaru stand im Schatten zwischen dem Korridor und dem Wohnzimmer, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui aus seiner Wohnung und somit auch aus seinem Leben trat. Er kannte den Schmerz, der ihn durchzog. Es war der gleiche, wie damals, als er Hokuto verloren hat. Die gleiche intensive Erfahrung. Und erneut waren es die gleichen Beteiligten, die es auslösten. Seishirō … und er.

Langsam durchquerte er die Wohnung, nur um in seinem Schlafzimmer an das große Fenster zu treten und im selben Augenblick zu beobachten, wie Kamui die Straße überquerte. Deutlich langsamer als normal. Er war jedoch auch verletzt und … er sollte nicht gehen. Aber er hatte sein Recht verwirkt, auf ihn achtgeben zu dürfen. Schließlich wandte er sich schweren Herzens ab, wobei ihm Kamuis Block auffiel. Der gleiche, den sie …

Als er ihn vom Bett aufgriff, erkannte er seine eigenen Notizen. Kamuis Antworten darauf und manchmal entstand dadurch sogar eine unschuldige Neckerei, welche sich über Tage hinwegzog. Doch das Einzige, das wirklich von Bedeutung war, war das, was Kamui in die Mitte der Seite geschrieben hatte.

Es war genauso ehrlich und auf den Punkt gebracht, wie alles, das aus Kamuis Mund kam.  
Und schlug ihm auf die gleiche Weise regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen, während es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen entzog.

Aber das Eine, was ihn schließlich zitternd zu Boden sinken ließ, waren drei simple Worte, die er selbst dann noch vor Augen sah, obwohl die Tränen ihm den Blick verschleierten.

~*~

Er musste wirklich masochistisch sein. Dachte Kamui, als er vor dem Pavillon stand und ihm im gleichen Moment einfiel, dass Subaru zwar am Leben war, aber ihn das immer noch nicht hier her kommen ließ. Dennoch setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz, nur um seine Bücher herauszuholen und einen neuen Block. Er blickte über den Platz, um zur Uhr sehen zu können, welche er von hier gerade noch erkennen konnte, nur um sich dann seine Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren zu schieben und seine Musik so laut zu machen, dass er seine dämlichen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte. Und nicht aus Trotz, weil Subaru ihm immer sagte, er solle nicht so laut Musik hören, weil es seinem Gehör schaden würde. Tse …

Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die Aufgaben, die er bis morgen lösen sollte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Kamui. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir hierbei besser helfen. Aber ich fürchte, es dir nicht erklären zu können, da ich manche Themen selbst nie gelernt habe.“  
„… Vielleicht … wenn wir später im Internet etwas dazu finden, kannst du es mir dann erklären?“  
„Das klingt wie eine gute Idee. Möchtest du dafür in die Schulbibliothek … oder mit zu mir? Ich könnte uns etwas liefern lassen.“

Kamui spürte wie sich sein Herz unangenehm zusammenzog, als er an Subarus schüchternes Lächeln dachte.

„Ähm … ich will dir keine Umstände machen.“  
„Das kannst du gar nicht. Außerdem verbringe ich gerne Zeit mit dir, Kamui.“

Er schloss hart die Augen, versucht an etwas anderes zu denken, als diese zärtlichen Worte in Verbundenheit mit der Berührung seiner Finger, als sich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seine legte und er erschrocken auffuhr. Er blickte in die besorgten Augen Keiichis, während dieser dann auf seine eigenen Ohren deutete und Kamui zitternd seine Ohrstöpsel herauszog und der Größere einen leicht leidlichen Ton von sich gab. „Das ist aber nicht gesund, so laut Musik zu hören.“

Die Worte trafen ihn genau dort, wo er es gerade brauchte, dachte Kamui betroffen, nur um gleichzeitig seinen MP3 Player auszumachen und sich leicht verlegen durch die Haare fuhr. „Entschuldige, Kamui-kun, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du sahst nur so traurig aus, da dachte ich … na ja, Subaru-san hat manchmal deine Hand gehalten, wenn du traurig schienst, ich dachte … es würde dir helfen.“

Sanft wurde er von Keiichi angelächelt, wenn auch unsicher und Kamui erkannte, dass er es nur gut gemeint hatte, auch wenn es ihm unendlich wehtat. Dennoch … der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes seine Hände berührte, behagte ihm nicht, weshalb er sie in seinem Schoß zusammenlegte und sich zwischen die Oberschenkel schob. „Du … vermisst ihn sehr oder?“, fragte ihn Keiichi plötzlich leise und plötzlich glaubte er in vertauschten Rollen zu sein, denn …

„Der Sakurazukamori ist der Einzige, der dich glücklich machen kann?“

Er fragte sich, ob Subaru in dem Augenblick ebenfalls Mitgefühl mit seinen hoffnungslosen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber empfunden hat, wie er es augenblicklich für Keiichi fühlte, weil … „Kann … ich irgendetwas machen, damit es dir besser geht?“, fragte dieser ihn schließlich, nachdem Kamui immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Es offensichtlich auch nicht brauchte. Daher senkte er auch nur den Blick auf seine verborgenen Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Ich danke dir dennoch.“, wisperte er leise.

„Ah … dafür sind Freunde doch da.“, sagte dieser mit einem breiten Lächeln und doch konnte Kamui die Traurigkeit darin erkennen. Er wusste, er könnte alles machen, um ihm die Traurigkeit zu nehmen. Das Problem war nur, dass er lügen müsste. Und einen seiner Freunde zu belügen, jemand, der ihn so gern hatte, kam ihm nicht richtig vor. Es fühlte sich an, wie mit Kotori damals. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat und er sie jedoch nur als einen Teil seiner Familie anerkennen konnte, weil er keine romantischen Gefühle für sie empfand. Er liebte sie. Bodenlos. Aber es war nicht … er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt, wie mit Subaru …

Subaru sollte Abstand wahren.  
Allerdings war es unmöglich den inneren Sturm und Konflikt Kamuis nicht zu spüren. Schließlich war seine Energie stets so warm und sanftmütig gewesen. Jetzt, selbst von dort, wo er ihn beobachtete, fühlte es sich an, wie damals in seinem Geist. Keiichi blieb noch eine ganze Weile neben Kamui sitzen, bis er zu seinem nächsten Kurs lief, wie immer. Kamui hingegen blieb sitzen und starrte lange auf den leeren Block vor sich, eh er ihn schloss und zusammen mit seinen Büchern wieder einpackte.

„Du weißt, … dass du tun kannst, was du willst. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet.“

Das war es, was ihm Fuma vor zwei Monaten gesagt hat. Und ein sehr egoistischer Teil in ihm, welcher aktiv wurde, nachdem er sich Seishirōs Auge angenommen hatte, wollte genau das tun. Er wollte hinabspringen zu Kamui, ihn im Nacken packen und …  
Doch das war nicht richtig. Das war nicht das, was er machen würde. Was er mit Kamui wirklich wollte. Auch wenn der Gedanke, ihn zu küssen … nicht unangenehm war, sondern ihm die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, so konnte er nicht die gleichen Dinge zulassen, wie sie ihm in seiner Vergangenheit zugestoßen waren. Denn er wusste, würde er Kamui seine Liebe geben, würde dieser das gleiche Schicksal wie er erleiden.

Also beobachtete er unter dem zerrissenen Druck seines Herzens, wie Kamui über den Campus ging. Alleine.

„Meine größte Angst … ich glaube … nach allem, glaube ich, ist es am Ende nichts mehr zu haben, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, weil ich euch alle verloren habe.“

~*~

Abends schlich er sich an den Anderen vorbei, nur um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, wo er sich in sein Bett legte und eines der Kissen an sich heranzog. Er fühlte sich schrecklich müde und erschöpft von dem Tag. Ausgelaugt durch all die Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Kamui wunderte sich, ob er anders empfinden würde, hätte sich herausgestellt, dass Subaru verstorben war. Aber die Antwort war Scham, weil er es sich überhaupt erlaubte das zu denken. Gleichzeitig jedoch … lebte Subaru überhaupt noch? Er schien seit dem Tod des Sakurazukamori nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein, was Kamui das Herz brach. Und nun … Er musste beinah bitter lachen – war er nicht anders.

Kamui schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte noch so viele Hausaufgaben und auch viel zu lernen und doch fand er nicht einen einzigen Grund, aufzustehen und dies zu erledigen. Stattdessen drehte er sich zur Seite und nahm erneut seinen MP3 Player, womit er sich die Stöpsel ins Ohr tat, eh er die Musik aufdrehte. Egal wie sehr es ihm widerstrebte, er musste schlafen …

Während er die Augen wieder schloss und sich in sein Kissen schmiegte, sah er die Szene vom Mittag wieder vor sich. Spürte die sanfte Berührung langer Finger auf seiner Hand. Doch dieses Mal schrak er nicht vor der Berührung davon, sondern drehte die Hand um, um mit den eigenen Fingern zwischen die anderen zu gleiten. Eine andere Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken, von wo aus sie über seine Schulter streichelte, hinab über seinen Arm, zu seiner Hand und diese ebenfalls umfasste. Er kannte diese Hände.

Auch mit dieser verschränkte er nur zu gerne seine Finger, wobei sich eine unbeschreibliche Wärme durch seinen Brustkorb zog, während warme, weiche Daumen über seine Handrücken fuhren. Einen Moment später spürte er eine warme, breite Brust, die sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte und davon gefolgt den Hauch eines warmen Atems an seinem Ohr. „Es ist so … so einfach, dich zu durchschauen, Kamui.“, wisperte eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Subarus war und ihn erschrocken die Augen aufreißen ließ. Doch befand er sich nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer, sondern immer noch unter dem Pavillon, wodurch ihm klar wurde, dass er träumen musste …

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus den Griffen zu befreien, doch allein für seinen Versuch schmunzelte Fuma sadistisch in sein Ohr. „Wehre dich nur … das gefällt mir nur noch besser.“ Im nächsten Moment wurden seine Handgelenke hart mit einer von Fumas großen Händen gepackt und ihm über den Kopf grob zusammengehalten, während er sich auf dem Tisch gedrückt wiederfand. „Fuma … was … das ist nicht … warum tust du das?“, wisperte Kamui atemlos sowie verzweifelt in der Hoffnung, der Ältere würde irgendwie noch einen Funken Gutmütigkeit in sich tragen, doch …

„Wirklich?“, lachte Fuma, der mit seiner freien Hand nun von seinem Arm, zu seiner Schulter streichelte, welche immer noch von der Verletzung von vor einigen Wochen schmerzte. „Du glaubst tatsächlich nach allem immer noch an das Gute in mir?“ Kamui biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Hand sich von seiner Schulter, hoch zu seinem Nacken bewegte, bis hin in seine Haare, welche Fuma hart packte und ihn daran nach hinten zog, was ihn durch seine überdehnten Gelenken seiner Arme beinahe aufkeuchen ließ vor Schmerz.

Rote Augen funkelten sehnsüchtig nach Schmerz, während seine eigenen vor Schmerz tränten. Die Finger um seine Handgelenke packten ihn fester; drückten ihre Nägel in seine Haut, bis sie sie durchstießen und Kamui die eigenen Nägel in seine Handflächen bohrte, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Gleichzeitig durchfuhr sein Körper ein Beben des Schmerzes. Fuma jedoch lehnte sich an sein Gesicht und leckte ihm eine Träne von der Wange, eh die weichen Lippen sich an sein Ohr legten. „Mein süßer, … kleiner Kamui ...“, schnurrte Fuma dunkel, im gleichen Moment wie er mit den Nägeln über sein Handgelenk riss und … „Schrei für mich!“

Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass Kamui all seine Panik aus sich herausschrie, welche jedoch genug Kraft besaß, dass er sich aus Fumas Griff befreien konnte und atemlos versuchte gegen die großen Hände zu wehren, welche unnachgiebig seine Hände erneut einfangen wollten. Bestimmt wurde er dabei zu Boden gedrückt, bevor sie seine Hände ein weiteres Mal umgriffen und diese zwischen sich und seine breite Brust drückten. „... mui … Kamui!“

Er konnte nicht atmen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich komplett trocken und rau an, während sein Herz so hart und schnell schlug, dass es schmerzte. „Du musst atmen. Atme, Kamui.“ Warme Handflächen legten sich zärtlich an sein Gesicht, woraufhin sich sein Blick nach und nach klärte. „Atme … mit mir ein … und aus.“

„Kamui!“, rief jemand aufgeregt, woraufhin er automatisch erschrocken den Kopf drehen wollte, die warmen Handflächen es jedoch nicht zuließen. „Atme einfach. Und konzentriere dich alleine auf meine Stimme. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“ Er kannte diese Stimme. Aber er konnte nicht … es konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte Kamui verzweifelt. Es musste eine neue Illusion von Fuma sein. Ein erneuter Versuch ihn … „Nein, bleib bei mir. Kamui … ich bin es wirklich.“

Kamui schnappte nach Luft, als er glaubte Grün zu erkennen, aber auch Weiß. „Du bist … nicht real.“, keuchte er atemlos, während seine Wangen beruhigend gestreichelt wurden und sich eine warme Stirn sachte auf seine hinabsenkte. „Ist okay. Atme einfach mit mir … beruhige dich wieder. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich verspreche es dir.“

Sicherheit …  
Versprechen …

Es war so flüchtig. Diese beiden Dinge. Doch je länger die warme Stirn an seiner ruhte – je länger die warmen Handflächen seine Wangen streichelten – desto ruhiger wurde seine Atmung und desto eher glaubte er den Geruch in sich aufzunehmen, den er schon so oft in sich aufgenommen hatte, wenn er in warmen Armen aufgewacht war. „So ist es gut. Ich bin hier. Er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun.“

Zaghaft und zittrig zog er die Hände langsam zwischen ihnen hervor, um sie gegen die breiten Schultern zu legen und … sie schließlich langsam in den langen Nacken gleiten ließ, womit er Subaru vorsichtig festhielt, unsicher, ob es wirklich echt war. Doch das hier … diesen Moment konnte Fuma ihm nicht nehmen. Konnte ihn nicht nachahmen. Es war ihre erste Begegnung, wenn auch sehr viel komplizierter.

Einen Augenblick später umschlangen die langen Arme ihn ebenso und Kamui wünschte sich, keine Hoffnung in sich aufflammen zu spüren.

~*~

Erschrocken fuhr Kamui neben ihm auf, woraufhin Subaru diesen sanft an der Schulter berührte. Kamui jedoch zurückzuckte und ihn wie eben schon, voller Panik anblickte. „Kamui … es ist alles in Ordnung. Hier bin nur ich.“ Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie unregelmäßig Kamui wieder begann zu atmen. Sanft streichelte er ihm sogleich über den Rücken, nur um im selben Augenblick nach seiner Hand zu greifen und ein eigenes, unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Herzen zu spüren, als Kamui sie von ihm zurückzog.

Allerdings konnte er es verstehen. Er hatte Fumas Illusion mitbekommen, wenn auch nicht den Beginn. Aber er konnte ahnen, was der Erddrache getan hatte, um Kamui in diesen Konflikt zu bringen. Daher näherte er sich nur sehr langsam seiner Hand, welche er zärtlich umfasste, um Kamui an dieser sachte zurück in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Su … baru?“

„Hm.“, er machte einen bestätigenden leisen Laut. Behutsam schlang er seinen anderen Arm wieder um Kamuis Körper, wodurch er ihn an seine Brust zog und langsam sein Auge schloss. Jedenfalls hatte er dies vor, als sich im selben Atemzug zittrige Fingerspitzen an seine Wange legten und Kamui ihn aus weiten Augen anstarrte. „Was … was hast du getan?“, wisperte dieser.

Subaru blickte lange in sein eigenes Spiegelbild und doch sah er zwei Personen. Die Hülle dessen, wer er einst war und die Illusion dessen, von dem er gedacht hatte, es wäre seine Rettung Seishirōs Tod zu überleben. „Ich liebe dich … und ich werde dich immer lieben, aber … es wird Zeit dich endgültig loszulassen.“, wisperte er, während seine rechte Hand sich seinem Auge näherte …

„Das einzig Richtige, Kamui.“, erwiderte er sanft, während Kamuis Ausdruck schier fassungslos wurde, so voller Mitgefühl und Reue. „Bitte weine nicht, Kamui. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung.“ Zärtlich streichelte er Kamuis Wange, bevor dieser sich zaghaft gegen seine Berührung lehnte und dann bedauernd die Augen schloss. „Es tut mir so unsagbar leid.“, wisperte Kamui aufrichtig und Subaru konnte es tief in sich spüren. So warm und zärtlich, wie die zärtlichste Berührung, die er nie zuvor erfahren hat.

Bebend sank Kamuis Kopf gegen seine Schulter, womit seine Finger in die weichen Haare fuhren, welche er zärtlich streichelte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es dauern würde, weshalb es ihm auch gleichgültig war, wie viel Zeit Kamui brauchte. Schließlich … war er es nun. Seine Aufgabe. Seine Person … die es zu beschützen gab. Seine … seine Liebe.

~*~

Das schmerzhafte an Routine war, dass sie einen immer an Verluste erinnerte.

Vielleicht stoppte Kamui aus dem Grund mitten auf dem Clamp-Gelände. Weil er den Schmerz nicht mehr ertrug. Ebenso wenig die Erinnerungen an diesen … Traum oder Illusion, was auch immer Fuma mit ihm gemacht hatte. Tief atmete er schließlich durch, bevor er sich unter größter Mühe herumdrehte und dann zum ersten Mal seit fast einem Jahr nicht zum Pavillon ging. Sondern in die Bibliothek. Dort ging er so weit, bis er keinem weiteren Schüler mehr begegnete, sondern sich irgendwo in einem verlassenen Abteil wiederfand, wo er sich atemlos und mit schmerzender Brust gegen ein Regal lehnte.

An diesem rutschte er hinab und verweilte einen langen Moment, nur um den Kopf in den Nacken zurückzulegen und an dem Regal entlang nach oben an die Decke zu starren. Automatisch kamen ihn wieder die Bilder in den Sinn, wie Subaru ihn hielt und streichelte. So als wären die letzten drei Monate niemals geschehen. Als hätte er sich nicht für Seishirō entschieden – erneut – und dessen Auge in sich aufgenommen. Nur um es sich selbst wieder …

Ergebend schloss Kamui die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Sache halten sollte. Es war so … kompliziert. Subaru liebte diesen Mann so sehr, dass er ihn lieber in sich aufnahm, zusammen mit dessen Schwarzer Magie und dem Bund die Aufgabe des Sakurazukamori fortzuführen. Nicht zuletzt die Seite wechselte. Und dann verließ er Kamui, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Offensichtlich nicht gewillt ihn noch einmal zu sehen oder sich zu erklären, auch wenn Kamui wusste, dass er nicht das Recht besaß, eine Erklärung fordern zu dürfen. Als sie dann aber aufeinandertrafen …

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sich sein Herz erneut im inneren Konflikt zusammenzog. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen oder einen Schlaganfall, dachte Kamui bitter lächelnd. Schlaganfall mit sechzehn Jahren, durch ein gebrochenes Herz. Es war lächerlich. Er … er war lächerlich, dachte er wütend und enttäuscht über sich selbst. Auch wenn er gleichzeitig wusste, dass es nicht das alleine war, das ihn niederstreckte.

Müde dachte er über seinen schwachen Moment von vor drei Wochen nach. Darüber beinah aufgegeben und sich Fuma hingegeben zu haben. Allein bei der Erinnerung glaubte er wieder lange, kräftige Finger um seine Hand zu spüren, welche sie bestimmt festhielten.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“

Was konnte Subaru nicht zulassen?  
Sein Versagen … oder, dass er sich Fuma endgültig hingeben würde, damit dieser ihn komplett brechen konnte.  
Und warum … warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt noch etwas, fragte er sich, während er in einen diesmal traumlosen Schlaf sank.

~*~

Englisch zu verschlafen war nicht sonderlich klug, wie Kamui später am Nachmittag erkannte, nachdem er dafür nachsitzen musste und ziemlich verlassen die Treppen hinabstieg, in die Halle des Schulgebäudes und von dort den Ausgang anstrebte. Er öffnete gerade die Tür, als sein Herz einen heftigen Sprung machte und er in tiefes Grün blickte. Seine Finger festigten sich um den Türsteg, während sie einander einfach nur ansahen. Das erste Mal seit … seit drei Monaten im Schein der Sonne und nicht in kompletter Dunkelheit. Bizarrerweise fühlte er sich mit einem Mal komplett bloßgestellt. So, als hätte die Dunkelheit ihn vor irgendetwas bewahrt, während alles nun offen zwischen ihnen lag. Sogar seine Gefühle.

„Du … du bist heute nicht gekommen.“, sagte Subaru leise, aber sanft und in keinster Weise so, als würde er ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Sondern nur eine Tatsache aufführen. Kamui wollte so gerne bissig sein und sagen, dass er die letzten drei Monate jeden Tag gekommen war. Nicht einmal eine verdammte Minute zu spät. Aber … irgendwo tief in sich glaubte er, dass Subaru das auch ohne sein Zugeständnis wusste. „Ich … konnte nicht.“, antwortete er somit langsam, woraufhin der Ältere langsam nickte und den Blick leicht senkte. „Ich verstehe.“, hauchte Subaru, während er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das überhaupt wirklich konnte.

Aber noch bevor er es erklären konnte, hob Subaru plötzlich seine linke Hand und hielt ihm etwas Schwarzes hin. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was es war, bis er es als seinen Block erkannte und …

Ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich ihn hasse, für das, was du bereit bist, für ihn zu opfern. Nach allem, bist du nach wie vor zu gut für ihn, um dich vollkommen aufzugeben.

… ihm seine eigenen Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen - sie seine Wangen röteten und er spürte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. Ohne Subaru anzusehen, nahm er ihm den Block schließlich sachte aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten und er ein intensives Prickeln durch seine Hand jagen spürte, dass sein Herz beinahe stillstehen ließ. Kamui versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, auch, wenn er bemerkte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Bewusst blickte er zu Boden, um nicht auf den Verband zu blicken, noch in Subarus Auge, in dem er nicht sehen wollte, was dieser gerade empfand.

„Möch– ...“ Was auch immer Subaru dabei war zu sagen, wurde durch Keiichis Auftauchen unterbrochen, der etwas atemlos neben ihnen zu stehen kam und Subaru freudig anlächelte. „Subaru-san.“, begrüßte dieser den Älteren, eh er sich zu Kamui drehte und ihn sanft am Handgelenk berührte. Bewusst nicht an seiner Hand. „Können wir los?“ Nickend wagte er es schließlich zu Subaru zu sehen, welcher seinen Blick für eine Sekunde auf Keiichis Berührung gerichtet hielt, eh der Ältere lächelte und Kamui dann sanft ansah, obwohl in dem tiefen Dunkelgrün etwas lag, das Kamui jedoch nicht erkannte, weil Subaru es zu gut verbarg. „Nun, ich muss gehen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen.“ Damit trat Subaru zurück, bevor er sich gänzlich abwandte und die Stufen des Gebäudes hinabging. Sein weißer Trenchcoat bewegte sich elegant um seine langen Beine, aber Kamui spürte nur, wie es ihm das Herz regelrecht herauszog. Weil es an seiner Seite bleiben wollte.

„Eine … Sekunde.“, sagte er zu Keiichi, auch wenn er nur Subaru nachblickte, dem er sogleich folgte und ihn dann fast schüchtern an der Handkante berührte. „Subaru ...“, hauchte er und als dieser sich zu ihm drehte, waren sie zum ersten Mal komplett auf Augenhöhe, sodass es ihm für den Moment komplett den Atem raubte. „Danke.“, wisperte er ernst, woraufhin Subaru zärtlich lächelte und er die warmen Fingerspitzen behutsam über seine streicheln spürte. „Ich bin immer für dich da, Kamui.“

Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Augen leicht weiteten, doch im nächsten Moment blickte er auch schon dem Onmyoji nach, dessen schwarze Haare, im Sonnenlicht fliederfarben schimmerten und der so wunderschön aussah, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, in seinem Innersten …

~*~

„Ich hab Subaru-san heute Mittag bei eurem Treffpunkt gefunden. Dieses Mal hast du gefehlt.“, erzählte ihm Keiichi, als sie in dessen Zimmer auf dem Boden saßen und gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machten. Bei der Erwähnung Subarus, wurde es ihm schwer ums Herz. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, als hatte Subaru etwas sagen wollen, bevor der Dunkelblonde zu ihnen gekommen war. Allerdings wollte er sich davon nicht ablenken lassen.

Ihm ging dennoch nicht aus dem Kopf, wie es war Subaru beim Gehen zu beobachten. Es war dasselbe Kribbeln in ihm, wie, als er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Geist sah. Die gleiche Anziehung. Die gleiche Intensität. Und sie machte ihm endlich klar, dass es noch etwas gab, wofür es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Auch … auch wenn es bedeutete, dass Subaru seine Liebe nicht erwiderte, so war er es wert. Nun, wo er sich endlich offiziell von Seishirō gelöst zu haben schien, verdiente es Subaru so zu leben, wie er es brauchte. In einer Welt … welche nicht von Zerstörung und Tod dominiert wurde. „... traurig.“

Perplex blinzelte er. „Was, entschuldige.“ Keiichi lächelte zärtlich und winkte sanft ab. „Ich sagte, es war das erste Mal, dass ich Subaru-san ohne dich dort sitzen sah und dass er aussah, als wäre er traurig.“ Die Worte schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Hart schluckte Kamui und atmete tief durch, eh er sich aufsetzte und sein Buch zuschlug. „Entschuldige, aber … ich … bist du mir böse, wenn ich gehe?“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, unsicher und gleichzeitig absolut nicht sicher, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.

Keiichi jedoch lächelte nur und berührte ihn erneut sachte am Handgelenk. „Natürlich bin ich nicht böse. Du siehst sowieso so müde aus. Vielleicht solltest du etwas schlafen.“ Gerührt von seiner Sorge, lächelte Kamui seinen Freund sanft an. „Ja … ja, das ist vielleicht ganz gut.“ Damit stand er auf und sammelte seine Bücher und Notizen ein, wobei ihm sein altes Notizbuch zu Boden fiel und er es mit einem leisen Seufzen aufhob. Achtlos wollte er es gerade schließen, als er die schwarze Tinte auf der Seite erkannte. Subarus …

Atemlos starrte er auf die Worte …

Vielleicht mochte ich zu gut für ihn gewesen sein, doch bist du es definitiv für mich. Auch wenn es nichts daran ändert, was ich für dich empfinde, Kamui.

Er wurde plötzlich mit so einer extremen Aufregung durchströmt, dass Kamui ins Schwanken geriet. „Nanu … geht es dir gut?“, fragte Keiichi ihn sogleich besorgt, der ihn bestimmt am Unterarm festhielt und Kamui schluckend nickte. „Ja … ja, ich … bis morgen.“ Etwas unstetig schulterte er seine Tasche, nur um aus dem Zimmer seines Schulfreundes zu stürmen und die Treppe aus dem Wohnhaus regelrecht hinunter zu rennen.

Alles in ihm pulsierte vor dem dringenden Verlangen nach Antworten. Nach Antworten und nach …

Kamui fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot, als er endlich vor dem Apartmentkomplex stand, in dem Subaru wohnte und er dann den Schwindel ignorierend, die Treppen nach oben nahm. Dabei fast mehr als einmal ins Stolpern geriet, was ihm jedoch egal war, als er komplett außer Atem vor der schwarzen Tür zu stehen kam und dann eindringlich an der Tür klopfte. Sich wie ein Idiot zu fühlen, war einfach, wenn er anmerken musste, nicht einmal zu wissen, ob Subaru überhaupt da war. Ob er überhaupt öffnen würde. Schließlich hatte er in den zwei Monaten seines Verschwindens oft hier gesessen und gewartet …

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, in der absolut nichts geschah. Er nicht einmal Schritte hörte – was … leider bei Subaru immer der Fall war, weil er wie eine Katze zu gehen schien. Und doch spürte er, wie seine Schultern hinabfielen, während er sich wütend durch die Haare fuhr und bitter schnaubte. Warum … warum tat er es sich eigentlich immer wieder an, fragte er sich, als er zurück zur Treppe ging, nur um hinter sich plötzlich zu hören, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und er sich perplex herumdrehte. So schwungvoll allerdings, und ignorant der Tatsache, dass er an der Kante stand, dass er die Balance verlor und bereits den Rausch des Fallens spürte, als ihn eine kräftige Hand an seiner eigenen zurückhielt und sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang.

Atemlos fand er sich in Subarus Armen wieder, wo er mit rasendem Herzen gegen perfekte, helle Haut blickte und seine Handfläche sich in ebenso perfekte, weiche, leicht feuchte Haut krallte, weil … weil Subaru nur ein Handtuch trug und Kamui spürte, wie seine Wangen unendlich heiß wurden. „Bitte sei etwas vorsichtiger, Kamui.“, hauchte Subaru sanft, der ihn zwei Schritte von der Treppe zurückzog, jedoch ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Allerdings strich er Kamui sanft einige wirre Strähnen aus der Stirn, während er ihn warm musterte.

Mit rasenden Herzen erwiderte er seinen Blick, bevor er … „Was empfindest du für mich?“, leise die einzige Frage stellte, die ihm nur Subaru beantworten konnte. Und niemand anderes. Weder zärtliche Gesten, noch liebevolle Hinweise in seinem Notizblock und schon gar nicht Kamuis innere Stimme oder seine Gefühle … Denn diese waren kompromittiert.

Durch seine Frage neigte Subaru kaum merklich den Kopf, wobei sich aus den feuchten Strähnen ein Tropfen löste, der Kamui auf die Nase fiel und Subaru diesen zärtlich mit dem Daumen fortstrich. Ihm ein heißes Prickeln durch den Körper sandte. „Kamui …“, wisperte Subaru. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Kamui wünschte, das wäre es. Aber nach allem was passierte … fühlte es sich alles so widersprüchlich an. Und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft darauf, alleine zu hoffen. Daher schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und Subaru senkte den Blick bedauernd.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Subaru, der so aussah, als würde er innerlich immer noch mit sich debattieren. „Du solltest … mit jemandem zusammen sein, der dich glücklich machen kann, Kamui.“, wisperte der Ältere sanft, jedoch ohne seinen Augen zu begegnen, weshalb sich in ihm erneut etwas aufbäumte. Wie damals auf der Straße … Doch dann …

„Der Sakurazukamori ist der Einzige, der dich glücklich machen kann?“

Es schmerzte Kamui, dass Seishirō immer mit im Raum sein würde, auch wenn nur in Form eines Geistes. Schließlich trat er aus Subarus warmer Nähe heraus, weil er es nicht ertrug. Nicht … Auch wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde. „Und wenn das nur du bist, weil du es bist, den ich liebe?“, fragte er leise, wobei sich seine Wangen leicht röteten, als ihn Subaru mit seinem dunkelgrünen Auge beinah überwältigt anblickte. Dabei sollte er es doch inzwischen verstanden haben oder? Aber irgendwie fürchtete Kamui, würde Subaru sich nach all dem Schmerz nie daran gewöhnen, von jemandem wirklich aufrichtig und offensichtlich geliebt zu werden.

„Ich kann dir doch gar nichts bieten.“, wisperte Subaru vollkommen überzeugt, woraufhin sich Tränen in Kamuis Augen bildeten, weil das … „Das ist so … komplett absurd. Denkst du nicht, dass du mir nicht vollkommen reichst? Genauso, … wie du bist?“ Sanft umfasste der Ältere sein Gesicht, womit er ihm die Tränen fortstrich. Aber Kamui sie nicht stoppen konnte, selbst wenn er konnte. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Subaru so schlecht von sich dachte, wenn er nur … ein weiteres Opfer des Sakurazukamori war. Vielleicht lebendig, aber dafür auf so vielen, unaussprechlichen Wegen verletzt … „Bitte weine nicht, Kamui.“, flehte er ihn an. Doch Kamui … hatte seinen Schmerz gespürt. Das konnte er immer noch, und wenn es nur mit einem Blick war.

„Wieso?“, entkam es ihm ebenso stur, wie verzweifelt. Subaru jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und sank mit der Stirn gegen seine. „Weil … weil ich dich liebe. Und ich es nicht ertragen kann, zu sehen, wie du leidest. Darum bin ich nicht gut für dich. Weil du meinen Schmerz fühlen kannst. Und dabei hast du doch schon so … so unendlich viel durchgemacht.“

Kamui hörte jedes Wort und doch war alles, an das er denken konnte … Weshalb er ergebend die Augen schloss und die Arme langsam um Subarus Nacken schlang, um sich eng an ihn zu pressen und ihn gleichzeitig zu umarmen. In dem Augenblick war es ihm sogar egal, dass der Ältere quasi nackt war. Und sie auf dem Flur seines Wohnhauses standen. Für ihn zählte nur Subaru. „Ist mir egal.“, wisperte er, was sich anfühlte Minuten später gegen die weiche Haut, während die starken Arme sich um ihn festigten. „Ich hab es satt, die Menschen zu verlieren, die ich liebe. Ich hab es satt, euch nicht beschützen zu können … obwohl es meine Aufgabe ist.“ Er spürte Subarus Griff fester werden, während dieser seinen Namen wisperte. „Und ich … ich weiß nicht, ob ich am Ende überlebe, aber ich weiß, … dass ich alles tun werde, um für dich zu kämpfen. Weil du es verdienst zu leben. Ohne Schmerzen und ohne so viel Leid.“

Subaru war sich nicht sicher, ob Kamui verstand, dass, wenn er sterben würde, es Subaru erneut das Herz brechen würde. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, dass Subaru bereitwillig für ihn sterben würde, um ihn zu beschützen. Alles in einem … schien ihr beider Schicksal der Tod zu sein, wenn auch füreinander. Und obwohl er Kamui diese Bürde nicht auferlegen wollte, konnte er nichts gegen die pure Erfüllung ausrichten, die durch seinen gesamten Körper zog, weil …

Weil er spürte, wie bedingungslos ihn Kamui liebte. Und es sich anfühlte, als wäre er wieder sechzehn Jahre, nur mit dem Unterschied, Seishirō noch nicht zu kennen und somit keinen Schmerz.

~*~

Nach der wohl längsten und schönsten Umarmung, die man Subaru jemals geschenkt hatte, betraten sie wieder sein Apartment, wo er Kamui zu seinem Sofa führte und selbst in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand, um sich etwas anzuziehen. Dabei spürte er ein Kräuseln in der Magengegend, das ihn schließlich, nachdem er angezogen war, vor seiner Tür verharren ließ. Er spürte das Gefühl intensivieren, wenn er daran dachte, dass Kamui nur weniger Meter entfernt auf seinem Sofa saß und darauf wartete, dass er zurückkam.

„Ne, Subaru-chan, du musst doch irgendwas spüren, wenn du ihn siehst, ich meine … er ist doch echt süß.“  
„Nee-san ...“  
„Ach komm schon, mir kannst du es sagen? Spürst du denn keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn du weißt, dass ihr alleine seid?“

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Form an Hokuto gedacht, wurde ihm bewusst, aber ebenso die Bedeutung ihrer Worte. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann war mit Seishirō alles Schlag auf Schlag geschehen. Direkt nach seiner Erkenntnis, ihn zu lieben … hatte er gar keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, was er empfand, außer den Schmerz des Verrats.

Tief atmete er durch, bevor er die Tür schließlich öffnete und dann in sein Wohnzimmer trat. Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal so schnell, ohne eigentlich ersichtlichen Grund, außer … außer der Tatsache, dass Kamui hier war. Dieser blickte sogleich zu ihm auf, mit seinen großen, so unsagbar wunderschönen, blauvioletten Augen, die Subaru bereits auffielen, da unterhielt er sich mental mit seinem jüngeren ich. Und plötzlich … fühlte er sich unsicher, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Verlegen stellte er fest, Kamui nichts angeboten zu haben. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Vielleicht Wasser oder möchtest du Kaffee?“

„Nein, danke.“, erwiderte Kamui höflich sowie einem Hauch von Rot auf seinen Wangen, was seinen Herzschlag nur noch mehr beschleunigte. „Was … was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte ihn der Jüngere als Nächstes schüchtern, wobei Subaru selbst leicht rot wurde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Was … möchtest du denn machen?“ Er hatte schließlich noch nie … Mit Seishirō bot sich nie die Chance, da dieser ihn, kaum dass er sich seiner Gefühle bewusst wurde, verriet. Wofür er natürlich, nach allem was geschehen war, froh war. Schließlich reichte es bereits, seine Seele mit dem Verrat zu beschmutzen. Und Subaru hatte danach niemals mehr eine Person an sich herangelassen. Egal ob physisch oder psychisch. Kamui war … die erste Person, die sich durch all seine dichten Mauern gezwängt hatte, nur um diese komplett niederzureißen.

Kamui rutschte etwas nervös auf dem Sofa herum, wobei sich seine Wangen wieder röteten. Verlegen strich er mit seinen delikaten, langen Fingern über Subarus Sofa, bevor er den Blick wieder hob und Subaru schüchtern anblickte. „Kann ich … deine Hand halten?“ Die Frage war so unsagbar schüchtern und gleichzeitig so süß, dass Subaru es vor aufwellender Zuneigung das Herz beinahe zerriss. „Natürlich.“, erwiderte er zärtlich und setzte sich dann langsam neben Kamui, wobei sich ihre Schenkel berührten und er dann seinen linken Arm hinter Kamui auf dem Sofa abstützte, während er mit der anderen Hand zärtlich die des Jüngeren umfasste. Mit einem intensiver werdenden Prickeln in seinem Inneren beobachtete er, wie Kamui seine Hand drehte und mit den Fingern sachte zwischen seine glitt.

Die Berührung war so zärtlich und in so vielerlei Hinsicht einfach wundervoll, sodass es sein Innerstes mit Wärme flutete. Selbst an den Stellen, an denen seit Jahren nichts außer Dunkelheit und Kälte herrschte. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte Kamui sanft über seinen Handrücken, bevor er sich langsam an seine Seite schmiegte und Subaru lächelnd, wenn auch erneut errötend, den Arm sanft um seinen schmalen Körper legte. „Ist das okay?“, fragte ihn Kamui leise, und beinah so, als wäre es nicht Subaru, der neun Jahre älter und eigentlich auf Kamui aufpassen sollte. Es war so typisch für den Jüngeren, sich um ihn mehr zu sorgen, als um sich selbst … „Es ist perfekt.“, gestand er leise, nur um es sich zu erlauben die Augen zu schließen und sein Gesicht in den weichen, warmen Haaren zu vergraben. Und tatsächlich …

Gab es absolut nichts, das er im Augenblick lieber täte. Und niemand, mit dem er lieber hier wäre.

~*~

Kamui konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass Subaru und er … so eine Art Beziehung führten. Dabei waren seine Gedanken erfüllt von den zärtlichen Stunden, in denen sie nur einander gehalten hatten. Es war merkwürdig, doch … in Subarus Armen zu liegen, war, als befände er sich am sichersten Ort der Welt. Er hatte sich noch nie wohler mit einer einzigen Person gefühlt, wie mit dem Sumeragioberhaupt.

Leider hatte dies aber auch zur Folge, sich gegenüber einer anderen Person schrecklich schuldig zu fühlen. Somit wartete er ausnahmsweise mal auf Keiichi vor dessen Klasse, nur mit diesem langsam das Schulgebäude zu verlassen. Der Weg zum Pavillon dauerte meist nie lange, aber Kamui wusste, dass es das einzig Richtige war. „Keiichi.“, begann er sanft, aber lange Finger an seinem Handgelenk hielten ihn sanft zurück. Blinzelnd sah er auf in hellbraune Augen, die ihn sanft anblickten. „Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Kamui.“

Perplex blinzelte er. „Was … was meinst du?“

„Na ja … du und Subaru-san. Ich …“ Keiichi senkte leicht den Kopf und Kamui tat es so furchtbar leid. „Es ist unmöglich nicht zu sehen, wie viel er dir bedeutet, Kamui.“ Seine Wangen wurden knallrot und er blickte zur Seite. Innerlich wollte er sich bereits zur Beherrschung rufen, doch Keiichi streichelte nur vorsichtig sowie sanft über sein Handgelenk. „Keine Sorge, ich denke, für mich war es nur ersichtlich, weil ich euch jeden Tag beim Lernen sah. Und … es ist nicht schwer zu übersehen, wie ihr einander anblickt, wenn der andere nicht hinsieht.“

Erneut sah er Keiichi mit großen Augen an, der jedoch sanft schmunzelte. „Keiichi … ich … es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte er leise und ernst gemeint, doch der winkte sanft ab. „Alles gut, Kamui-kun. Glaub mir, du bist nicht der erste hübsche Junge, in den ich mich verknalle. Und ich bin sicher, ich hätte mich in Subaru-san auch verliebt, wenn ich ihn zuerst gesehen hätte, aber … ich versteh das wirklich. Schließlich … schließlich ist das doch wahre Liebe oder? Einander auf diese Weise anzusehen … das ist … so jemanden hab ich mir immer gewünscht. Jemand, der mich auf die gleiche Weise anblickt, wie Subaru-san dich ansieht.“ Kamui spürte, wie sein Herzschlag beschleunigte bei diesen Worten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es diese Person für dich gibt.“, hauchte er, bevor er Keiichi umarmte und er glaubte, er spürte einen Hauch von Bedauern durch seinen Freund fahren, auch wenn er sich darüber zu freuen schien, dass Kamui ihn dennoch als Freund gern hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile lösten sie sich dann voneinander und Keiichi blickte ihm einen Augenblick sehr lange in die Augen. „Es ist so schön, dich wieder lächeln zu sehen. Das hab ich vermisst.“ Verlegen lächelte Kamui, bevor sie sich dann sanft voneinander verabschiedeten und er wenige Minuten später, wenn auch wieder mal zu spät, bei Subaru am Pavillon ankam. „Entschuldige. Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht lange warten.“

Der Ältere lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Außerdem warte ich gerne auf dich.“ Die Worte ließen seine Wangen rot werden und die Melancholie vergessen, welche er bis eben verspürt hat, weil es ihm leidtat, nach allem Keiichi nicht das geben zu können, was dieser so sehr verdiente. „Ist alles okay?“, fragte ihn Subaru, der seine gemischten Gefühle wahrnehmen konnte und ihn sanft an der Hand berührte. Für einen Moment war er nicht sicher, ob er es ihm erzählen sollte, aber … eigentlich gab es nichts, dass sie einander nicht erzählten. „Ich … ich hab Keiichi gesagt, dass – na ja, eigentlich hat er die meiste Zeit etwas gesagt, aber was er gesagt hat … war das Richtige.“

Subaru neigte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid.“ Sanft streichelte Subarus Daumen über seinen Handrücken, was Kamui für den Moment die Augen schließen ließ. „Ist okay. Es ist besser so. Ich wollte nicht, dass er … er hat das nicht verdient und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich Hoffnungen macht, wo es keine gibt. Das wäre nicht fair für ihn.“ Erklärte er sich leise, wobei Subaru langsam nickte und sein Ausdruck wieder sehr sanft wurde. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam und ehrlich von dir. So ist nicht jeder, Kamui, und diese Eigenschaften solltest du dir von niemandem nehmen lassen.“

Da war etwas Wissendes in Subarus Ausdruck, der ihm bewusst machte, dass er aus Erfahrung sprach und so gerne Kamui es nur als gut gemeinten Rat annehmen wollte, traf es ihn dennoch tief.

~*~

Am gleichen Nachmittag fühlte Kamui einen extremen Schub von Nervosität durch seinen Körper strömen, während sie gemeinsam zu dem Wohnkomplex gingen, wo Kamui zusammen mit Sorata, Arashi und Yuzuriha in einer Wohngemeinschaft lebte. Er hatte diesen nichts von dem erzählt, was Subaru in den letzten zwei Monaten getan hatte, beziehungsweise nichts über das, was er durch ihre Konfrontation damals auf der Straße gesehen hat.

Wahrscheinlich blickte Subaru ihn auch darum so nachdenklich an, als die drei ihn so freudig in Empfang nahmen, während Kamui für seinen Freund einen Kaffee kochte. „Es ist so toll, dich wieder bei uns zu haben. Kamui war kaum zu ertragen ohne dich.“, neckte Sorata ihn, wobei dieser ihm durch die Haare wuschelte und er ihm in die Rippen stieß. „Lass mich!“ Subaru hielt die Arme vor der Brust, als würde er sich selbst halten und schmunzelte zart über ihr Gezanke. „Ohhh ist er nicht süß!“, neckte ihn Sorata weiter, bis Arashi ihren Freund zurechtwies und dieser dann endlich Abstand nahm. Kamui somit die Möglichkeit hatte, seinem Freund seinen Kaffee einzuschenken, den dieser mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln in Empfang nahm. Ein Rausch der Affektion durchfuhr ihn sogleich, als sich ihre Fingerspitzen streiften. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob es sein eigener oder Subarus war.

Sorata wiederum durchbrach ihren angenehmen Moment, indem er einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab. „Warte, du hast doch nicht etwa Kaffee gemacht oder?“ Genervt sah Kamui ihn an und atmete tief durch. „Doch, natürlich.“ Subaru nahm im selben Moment einen Schluck, nur um beinah in die Tasse zu husten und Kamui ihn aus weiten Augen anblickte. „Ist alles okay?“

„Natürlich nicht, er trinkt deinen Kaffee. Gott, ich kann immer noch keinen schwarzen Kaffee sehen, ohne sogleich eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen.“ Leicht geschockt starrte er Sorata an, bevor er wieder zu Subaru sah, der sich jedoch nur über die Lippen leckte und ihn zärtlich ansah. „Also mir schmeckt er. Ich danke dir, Kamui.“

Sogleich röteten sich seine Wangen heftig, während Sorata fassungslos etwas von Teer und Herzinfarkt vor sich hin murmelte. Er es jedoch ignorieren konnte, wenn Subaru ihn so anblickte …

~*~

„Es … es ist nicht ganz aufgeräumt, entschuldige.“ Subaru fühlte erneut einen warmen Rausch der Affektion durch sich hindurchströmen, als ihn Kamui in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer führte und sich dabei für die Unordnung entschuldigte. Wobei er nicht fand, dass sein Zimmer damals anders ausgesehen hatte. Dennoch musste er ein Schmunzeln hinter seiner Hand verbergen, als er sah wie eilig Kamui eine schwarze Shorts unter das Bett kickte und sich gleichzeitig verlegen durch die dichten, schwarzen Haare strich. So unsagbar süß, dachte Subaru liebevoll.

Unsicher, ob noch irgendwelche peinlichen Dinge herumlagen, blickte sich Kamui um, bis Subaru ihn sanft an der Handkante berührte und Kamui sogleich zu ihm aufsah. „Ist schon okay. Es ist doch alles bestens, Kamui. Hör bitte auf, dir immer so viele Sorgen zu machen.“ Lächelnd strich er ein paar längere Strähnen aus dem hübschen Gesicht, nur um diese hinter Kamuis linkes Ohr zu streichen. „Okay … entschuldige.“ Immerzu so höflich und lieb … es war absolut kein Wunder, dass so viele Personen sich in den Jüngeren verschauten. Auch, wenn es diesem offensichtlich nicht einmal bewusst war.

Mit den Fingerspitzen glitt er den warmen, langen Hals hinab, während sich Kamuis Finger zart durch seine schoben. Und in dem Augenblick … „Willst du mich küssen?“, fragte er hauchzart, während ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Kamui jedoch nickte sogleich etwas, auch wenn er ebenfalls errötete. Für einen Moment ließ er seinen Blick von den wunderschönen großen, blauvioletten Augen hinab über diese elegante, kleine Spitznase gleiten, bis zu den zart geröteten Lippen, über die sich Kamui im gleichen Moment etwas nervös biss und leckte. Bei der Geste durchfuhr ihn ein heftiges Ziehen. Beiderlei durch sein Herz und seinen Unterleib. Seine Finger streichelten den langen Hals wieder aufwärts, wobei er mit dem Daumen zärtlich die feinen Konturen nach strich und es genoss, wie warm Kamuis Atem über seine Fingerkuppe stieß. Lange Finger legten sich etwas unstetig auf seine Brust, eh sie diese hinaufglitten, zu seinen Schultern und Subaru glaubte nichts anderes mehr zu spüren, als unsagbare Liebe. Zärtlich schob er seine Finger etwas tiefer in die schwarzen Haare, um Kamuis Hinterkopf sachte zu umfassen, während dieser langsam den Kopf in den Nacken legte und Subaru seinen Atem auf den eigenen Lippen spüren konnte. Tief sah er in Kamuis halb geschlossene Augen, die von dichten, langen, schwarzen Wimpern umhüllt waren. „Du bist so wunderschön.“, hauchte er zärtlich, woraufhin sich Kamuis Wangen etwas mehr röteten und er glaubte, er spürte, wie die Finger sich in seinen Trenchcoat krallten. Und dann, mit einem Mal, trennte sie nur noch ein so feiner Hauch voneinander, dass es beinah unmöglich schien, ihn zu überbrücken. Erst als er die feuchte Hitze spürte, als sich Kamui erneut über die Lippen leckte und dabei so sinnlich leise gegen ihn aufseufzte, fiel der letzte Rest seiner Zurückhaltung. Genießend schloss er die Augen, während er Kamuis weiche Lippen zärtlich küsste und sich zum ersten Mal so fühlte, als würde er in luftleeren Raum schweben. Da waren nur er und Kamui. Lange Finger, die sich zärtlich und doch deutlich auf der Suche nach Halt, in seinen Nacken schoben, um sich dort um seine Nackenhaare zu schlingen. Er spürte deutlich, wie zittrig Kamui durch die Nase ausatmete, während er den Kuss begann zu erwidern und Subaru nicht anders konnte, als den Jüngeren sachte enger an sich heranzuziehen.

Erst nach einer langen Weile, lösten sie den Kuss langsam, jedoch ohne sich voneinander zu lösen. Stattdessen lehnte Subaru seine Stirn sachte hinab gegen Kamuis. Versucht seine Atmung zu regulieren und gleichzeitig den Boden unter den Füßen wieder zu spüren. Er fühlte sich komplett überwältigt und wirklich … belebt. Und so, wie Kamui ihn ansah … schien es ihm gar nicht anders zu gehen.

~*~

Als Kamui in der Mitte der Nacht erwachte, wusste er nicht, was ihn geweckt hat. Nur glaubte er zum ersten Mal, dass es Nichts war, vor dem er sich fürchten musste. Lange blickte er aus dem Fenster, in dessen Richtung sein Kopf geruht hatte, eh er ihn langsam anhob und dann erkannte, dass Subaru schlief. Und offensichtlich keine Probleme dazu haben schien, dass Kamui direkt auf ihm lag. Schließlich fiel ihm nach und nach ein, wie es überhaupt zu dieser Position gekommen war.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gerne daran, wie lange sie nach ihrem ersten Kuss in seinem Zimmer standen. In den Armen des jeweils anderen. Komplett voneinander eingenommen und wirklich glücklich. Er wusste es, weil er es irgendwie wahrnehmen konnte. Subarus Aura, welche damals auf der Straße so abweisend und fast düster wirkte, durch die Magie des Sakurazukamori, war inzwischen wieder hell, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Kamui konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob dies sein Einfluss auf Subaru war.

Seine Hand, welche auf Subarus Brust ruhte, hob sich langsam an sein Gesicht. Jedoch nur, um direkt darüber inne zu halten. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Und doch … er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Subaru … Subaru ihn liebte. Dass er sich für ihn entschieden hat, obwohl Kamui ihn niemals darum gebeten hätte. Denn auch, wenn er es hasste, wie Subaru diesen Mann noch tief in sich liebte und für ihn praktisch alles getan hätte, so hätte er es akzeptiert, weil er Subaru so sehr liebte, dass er die Wünsche des Älteren über seine zog.

In dem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, was sein Wunsch war.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mitten ins Herz und doch … fühlte sich so innerer Friede an? Fragte er sich, als er anders als damals auf der Straße, als Fuma ihn mit sich nehmen wollte, nicht das Gefühl von Resignation in sich spürte. Sondern Befreiung … Als wären endlich alle Fesseln von ihm genommen worden, mit denen er hinabgezogen worden war.

Schließlich ließ er seine Hand hauchzart gegen Subarus warmer Wange sinken. Sie nicht gänzlich, berührte, sondern mehr seine Wärme spürte. „Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte er so leise, dass nur er es hörte, eh er sich wieder zurück auf Subarus Brust legte und glücklich die Augen schloss. Die warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken bewegten sich hierbei nur minimal. Und wenn, dann nur um ihn sachte enger an Subaru zu drücken.

◞

◟

◞

◡

„Du weißt … es wird deinen Tod bedeuten.“, sagte ihm die warme Stimme des Traumsehers der Erddrachen, doch Kamui lächelte nur. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. „Sag ihm … wenn es vorbei ist, … dass es das war, was ich mir unter allem, am Meisten gewünscht habe.“

Grüne Augen beobachteten das Gespräch aus einem Ort, der zwischen allen lag. Nah und doch so fern. Aber lächelnd mit dem Wissen, dass niemand ihrem Bruder diese Nachricht zukommen lassen musste.

~*~

„Komm mit.“ War das Erste, was Kamui am nächsten Tag sagte, als er bei ihm am Pavillon ankam. Leicht perplex blinzelte Subaru, lächelte jedoch, als er die Erfüllung in den blauvioletten Augen erkannte. Seit heute Morgen schien Kamui so anders. Seine Haltung, seine Aura, einfach alles schien regelrecht … zu strahlen. Da konnte Subaru doch gar nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen. „Wir lernen heute kein Algebra?“, fragte er etwas verwirrt, als Kamui mit ihm die Bibliothek betrat und sie – wie er mit einem flüchtigen Blick nach oben an die Reihenbeschriftung erkannte – in die Physikabteilung traten. „Was suchen wir denn –...“

Seine Frage wurde unterbrochen, indem sich weiche, warme Lippen sanft auf seine legten und Subaru für eine Sekunde überwältigt war, nur um in der nächsten seine komplette Anspannung zu verlieren, welche sich in der Zeit, in der er von Kamui getrennt war, automatisch in sich aufgenommen hatte. Den Kuss zärtlich erwidernd – da hier niemand war, der sie erwischen konnte – schlang er seine Arme sanft um Kamuis schmalen Körper und umarmte diesen fest an seinen. Sogleich schoben sich lange Finger in seine Haare, und bevor er über es genießen konnte, löste sich Kamui langsam wieder. Jedoch nicht aus seinen Armen.

Als er seine Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte er direkt in die großen blauvioletten Augen, welche vor Freude regelrecht schimmerten. Der Anblick durchfuhr ihn mit einer enormen Hitze. „Hi.“, wisperte Kamui leise, jedoch lächelnd und Subaru musste leise schmunzeln. Er war wirklich unsagbar süß. Zärtlich streichelte er eine Strähne aus Kamuis Stirn, nur um mit seinen Fingerknöcheln sanft die warme Wange entlang zu streicheln. „Hallo.“, erwiderte er somit. „Ich … nehme an, wir lernen heute nicht?“

Kamui wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen, verlor aber weder die Freude noch sein Lächeln. „Nein. Ist das okay für dich?“ Alleine die Frage ließ ihn schmunzeln, noch ehe er seinen Kopf hauchzart schüttelte. „Absolut.“ Zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, machte Kamui einen sanften Laut, eh er sich zu ihm auflehnte und Subaru gleichzeitig seinen rechten Arm fester um Kamuis Mitte schlang, um ihn dabei enger an sich zu halten, während ihre Lippen sich erneut trafen. Seine linke Hand legte sich währenddessen an Kamuis Hinterkopf, um ihn so sachte zu halten.

Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, körperliche Nähe so zu genießen. Aber Kamuis Nähe war wie eine immerzu warme Decke, die ihn überall zu berühren schien. Bis in die dunkelsten, zerrissensten Stellen seines Innersten. Kamui ließ ihn Gefühle empfinden, welche über alles hinausgingen, was er sich je hätte vorstellen können, wie es sich anfühlen könnte …

Denn sich nicht vorzustellen, ihn einmal zu küssen … ihn zu berühren oder einfach nur ihn lächeln zu sehen … das war unmöglich. Damals schämte er sich, als er plötzlich von einer, auf die nächste Sekunde, diesen Gedanken hatte. Es war etwa eine Woche nach seiner Verletzung an seinem Auge und vier Tage, nachdem Kamui verletzt und für zwei Tage im Koma lag. Damals hatte er nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen, sondern war nur an seiner Seite gesessen. Mit der kühlen Hand zwischen seinen, in der Hoffnung ihm die gleiche Nähe und Stärke schenken zu können, wie er es mental wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem er von Fuma am Auge verletzt worden war. Doch als Kamui erwacht war … und als die blauvioletten Augen sich, sobald sie ihn erblickten, so wahnsinnig erleichtert und voller Wärme schimmerten, fragte er sich, wie es wäre jeden Tag zu diesem wundervollen Ausdruck aufzuwachen, bevor er sich ebenso fragte, ob Kamui ihn so ansehen würde, sollte er ihn je küssen.

Das lag Monate zurück.

Jetzt hingegen empfand er weder Scham sich selbst gegenüber. Er fühlte sich wirklich … zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben absolut und komplett glücklich.

Subaru wusste nicht wie oder wann. Aber als sie im nächsten Moment den Kuss lösten, erkannte er, dass Kamui gegen ein Bücherregal lehnte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, ihn dorthin zurückgedrängt zu haben. Oder war Kamui selbst zurückgewichen? Er wusste es nicht, nur … dass es ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib auslöste. Aufmerksam blickte Kamui an ihm hoch. Glücklich und doch lag etwas in den dunklen blauvioletten Augen. Etwas Neues. „Darf … ich heute Abend vorbeikommen?“, fragte Kamui schließlich leise sowie ein wenig schüchtern, wobei sich die hübschen Wangen stark röteten und Subaru dadurch lächelte. „Du kannst kommen, wann immer du möchtest.“, wisperte er zärtlich und streichelte durch die seidenen, leicht wirren Haare. Gott … wie er es liebte, diese Haare zu berühren. Ihren warmen Geruch einzuatmen, der ihn an den Besuch in einem Blumenladen erinnerte. Es war so ein … frischer Geruch. Rein und blumig, aber eben so ganz und gar Kamui. Lebendig, sagte eine Stimme in ihm, die ihn an Hokuto erinnerte.

„Du … kannst aber auch wieder bei mir übernachten. Also … natürlich nur, wenn du es möchtest.“, bot er leise und sogar etwas schüchtern an. Als er mit seinen Handflächen die schmalen Seiten auf und ab fuhr und Kamui warm sowie zufrieden gegen seinen Hals seufzte. „Das würde ich sehr gern. Ich kann auch für uns kochen.“ Sofort spürte Subaru sein Lächeln größer werden. „Hm. Ich liebe dein Essen.“, hauchte er in die weichen Haare, bevor er den Kopf ein wenig zurückzog und Kamui erneut tief in die Augen blickte, welche nun noch glücklicher zu strahlen schienen, als zuvor schon. Aber bevor er dazu etwas sagen konnte, lehnte sich der Jüngere wieder zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn voller Hingabe. So, als könnte er gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit purer Freude. Mit einem warmen Prickeln drückte er Kamui sanft enger an sich, womit sein rechter Arm nun vollends um ihn lag und er gleichzeitig den Kuss erwiderte. Ewig und noch länger hätte Subaru mit ihm hier in der Bibliothek stehen und küssen können. Doch irgendwann und gleichzeitig viel zu früh, hörten sie beide das Läuten der Glocke, woraufhin sich Subaru zusammennehmen musste. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf die weichen Lippen, zog er sich zurück und blickte seinem Geliebten sanft in die Augen. „Wir sehen uns ja nachher.“, wisperte er, doch Kamui schien für einen Moment nicht ganz überzeugt. Dabei hatten sie ja eben erst darüber gesprochen. Erst nach einer Sekunde lächelte der Jüngere wieder und nickte. „Stimmt … also … bis nachher.“, hauchte Kamui leise, allerdings ohne sich zu bewegen.

Lange sahen sie einander in die Augen, wobei Subaru die Arme langsam um Kamui löste, jedoch nicht ohne die warmen Hände sanft zu umschließen. „Bis nachher.“, erwiderte er schließlich erneut und hauchte einen sanften, letzten Kuss auf Kamuis Handrücken, eh er beide wieder entließ und dann die Bibliothek verließ. Es war nicht einfach, zu gehen. Aber es war die richtige Entscheidung, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Kamui seinen Unterricht verpasste. Oder Ärger bekam.

Zwei Querstraßen von seinem Apartment wiederum blieb er plötzlich stehen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die Präsenz hinter sich spüren zu können. „Ich denke … wir sollten uns mal unterhalten.“, forderte eine dunkle Stimme und Subaru drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Fuma kühl aus seinem gesunden Auge anzusehen. „Es waren deine Worte. Ich könne tun, was ich will.“

Fuma neigte leicht den Kopf. Ein komisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, während die roten Augen ihn lange musterten. „Zugegeben, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt.“

„Was?“, fragte er kühl und neigte leicht den Kopf, als der andere an ihm vorbeiging und dabei die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob. Beiläufig und doch … als sich Fuma zu ihm drehte, grinste er nur. „Wie einfach du dich gegen die Liebe deines Lebens entschieden hast, um mit Kamui zusammen zu sein. Ich muss das fragen, hast du sein Auge weggeworfen oder behalten?“ Subaru zuckte bei den Worten kaum merklich zusammen. „Es war meine Magie, das weißt du.“, wisperte er. Mit Seishirō Magie hatte er es aufgenommen, während er es mit seiner weißen Onmyojimagie entfernen konnte. Auch, wenn es bedeutete, ihn für immer damit auszulöschen …

Fuma musterte ihn daraufhin lange, jedoch nicht ohne dabei weiter zu grinsen. „Er will für dich sterben.“ Die Worte jedoch ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Und mit einem Mal erkannte er es. Warum Kamui … „Nein.“, wisperte er atemlos. Fuma jedoch grinste breiter. „Wenn du bei uns geblieben wärst, hätte er diese Entscheidung nie getroffen. Du hättest Seishirō noch in dir. Und Kamui … nun … er wäre immer noch resigniert zu sterben, aber zumindest hättest du nicht zwei … oder ... sind es dann nicht schon drei Menschen, die für dich gestorben sind?“

Subaru erkannte erst, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange rannte, als sie Fuma mit dem Zeigefinger fortstrich und ableckte. Er konnte nicht einmal von der sadistischen Geste angewidert sein. Alles in ihm war … kalt. „Du kannst es verhindern.“

„Wie?“, fragte er sogleich und Fuma neigte den Kopf.

~*~

Kamui spürte die innere Erschütterung mitten im Unterricht. Es ließ alles in ihm brennen und gleichzeitig eiskalt werden. Ohne auf seine Mitschüler, noch auf die Lehrer oder sonst jemanden zu achten, rannte er. Sogar noch schneller, als er nur wenige Straßen weiter ein Kekkei auffahren sah, welches er zu gut kannte.

Zu lange dauerte es, für ihn dort anzukommen. Zu lange, weil jede Sekunde in die Subaru alleine war, bedeutete, dass er verletzt werden könnte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Ältere unsagbar stark war. Der Gedanke, er könnte erneut verletzt werden …

„Du lernst es nicht oder?“, schnarrte es hinter ihm, woraufhin Kamui sich herumwandte. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die vielen Trümmerteile auf. Aber das Kekkei existierte noch, also war Subaru okay … er war es. Daran musste er einfach glauben. „Du weißt … ich könnte ebenso gut mit dem Finger schnippen und du würdest kommen, richtig.“ Kamui verengte leicht die Augen, während er etwas zurückwich, als Fuma in seine Richtung ging.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fauchte er energisch, während sich in ihm etwa aufbäumte und Fuma leicht siegreich grinste. „Du meinst … mit deinem hübschen Liebhaber?“

„Nenn ihn nicht so!“ Kamui ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wusste, dass das hier genau das war, was Fuma wollte. Einen Kampf. Er wollte ihn provozieren, aber … „Ach wieso nicht? Das ist er doch? Oder hat er dich noch nicht gefickt? Ich dachte, ihr liebt euch. Sogar so sehr, dass ihr füreinander sterben würdet … wie romantisch.“ Fumas Worte jagten einen kalten Schauer, nach dem nächsten durch ihn. So sehr, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt und dann in der Sekunde, in der Fuma einen Stein aus seinem Weg kickte, er auf ein halb eingestürztes Dach sprang. Er musste Subaru finden!

Und tatsächlich. Als Kamui zwei Häuserreihen übersprang, sah er ihn. Für einen Augenblick so klar, dass ihn Déjà-vu regelrecht in den Brustkorb stieß, direkt ins Herz. Denn für eine Sekunde war es wie in einen Zerrspiegel zu blicken, so sehr glich diese Szene dem, womit alles begonnen hatte. Der Anblick schaffte es tatsächlich ihn komplett blind gegen dem zu machen, was kam.

In Form von Fuma und ebenso in Form des Schwertes, das ihn der Ältere direkt durch die Schulter jagte. „Hab ich dich.“, wisperte Fuma grinsend an seinem Ohr, bevor er den Arm um ihn schlang und er im nächsten Moment auf den Bauch geschmissen wurde. Der Schmerz war fast so intensiv, dass es seine Sinne für eine Sekunde komplett lahmlegte. Er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie sich Fumas Finger in seine Haare schoben und seinen Kopf brutal nach hinten rissen, sodass er direkt aufblickte, in schmerzerfülltes Dunkelgrün. „Du hast wirklich gedacht, das hier zu gewinnen oder?“, hauchte es ihm höhnisch ins Ohr. So kalt, so …

„Das … hab ich nie gewollt.“, wisperte er atemlos, woraufhin Fuma nur lachte. „Ich weiß. Darum wirst du auch … alles verlieren.“ Damit wurde er grob aus dem Griff entlassen, wodurch er keuchend auf seine Hände nach vorne fiel und er neben sich Fumas Füße sah, wie sie an ihm vorbeigingen. Genau dorthin, wo Fuma Subaru an einen Pfeiler gebunden hatte. Auf die gleiche Weise, wie schon Kotori. Und Kamui wusste … er wusste … und in dem Augenblick brach es von ihm. Diese Energie, die in seiner Brust tobte, wie ein Sturm.

Seine Nägel kratzten über den rauen Asphalt, während der Schmerz verblasste und Kamui zum ersten Mal nicht mehr Fuma vor sich sah, als er aufsprang, im gleichen Moment, wie dieser sein Schwert hob und Subaru durchstoßen wollte. Seine Hand packte gleichzeitig in die Klinge, während er mit seinem Oberkörper gegen Fuma stieß, seinen Arm um diesen schlang und er losließ.

Alles.

Seinen Schmerz.  
Die Angst.  
Die Panik.  
Seine Liebe.

Er wusste nicht, was er hörte. Ob es ihre Schreie waren oder das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch dessen, was unter diesem puren Weiß zerrissen wurde. Kamui wusste nur, dass es sich danach nie ruhiger angehört hatte. „Du hast verloren.“, keuchte Fuma über ihm. Rote Augen schimmerten für einen Moment etwas dunkel, als sie ihren Blick auf seinen Oberkörper legten, aber dennoch … und als Kamui seinem Blick folgte, an sich hinabblickte, sah er sein Hemd blutüberströmt, welches aus seiner Mitte zu kommen schien. Dort, wo er im Rücken etwas glaubte, zu spüren. Eine Art … Druck. „Alles. Für Nichts.“ Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als er nach Luft schnappte, was ihm jedoch mit einem intensiveren Schmerz durchzog, wie je zuvor. „Ich hab es dir gesagt, Kamui. Ergib dich mir und niemand muss leiden.“ Sein Kopf fiel kraftlos zur Seite, wo er verschwommen Subaru sah, der sich verzweifelt gegen die Drähte und Fesseln wehrte, welche ihn angebunden hielten. „Jetzt jedoch, wird jeder leiden ...“ Kamui schnappte erneut schmerzerfüllt nach Luft, während er seine rechte Hand hob und mit ihr in Fumas Nacken glitt, welcher in sein Ohr wisperte. „... ganz besonders …“

„Fuma.“, hauchte Kamui leise, als er die Finger in die schwarzen Haare wickelte. „Nein … Subaru ...“, schnurrte dieser fast so sadistisch, dass es wiederum in seiner Stimme erregt klang. Kamuis blutige Finger fühlten sich taub und komisch an, als er sich mit ihnen in Fumas Rücken krallte. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Kamui zitternd und kaum hörbar. Wobei er nicht sagen konnte, ob es zu Subaru war, welcher die Augen aufriss. Oder Fuma, der in sein Ohr lachte. So oder so … stemmte er sich mental gegen den Schmerz auf, als er sich zurück auf das Schwert fallen ließ und Fuma mit sich zog. „Ne-ei-n ...“ Er spürte, wie Fuma nach Luft rang, sich gegen ihn drückte, doch alles, woran er denken konnte, war …

Subaru

… und wie sehr er ihn liebte. Weshalb er Fuma ebenso hart mit sich riss, wie der Schmerz ihn in eine betäubende Dunkelheit.

◞

◟

◞

◡

„Wie schön, dass wir uns endlich von Angesicht, zu Angesicht sehen.“ Kamui öffnete die Augen bei dem Klang einer melodisch, hellen Stimme, welche ihm gleichzeitig irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Langsam drehte er sich um, nur um … „Su –...“ … plötzlich wieder alles vor sich zu sehen. Subaru, der wie Kotori an einem Pfeiler gewickelt worden war. Fuma der … und seinen … Zitternd atmete er ein. „Hokuto?“ Sofort lächelte die Person ihm gegenüber, welche dann langsam an ihn herantrat und seine Wange zärtlich berührte. Ebenso zärtlich, wie auch Subaru es stets getan hatte. Bei dem Gedanken spürte er Tränen in seine Augen aufsteigen.

„Ich bin tot oder?“, wisperte er gebrochen, durch den Schmerz der Tatsache, dass er sich von ihm nicht hatte verabschieden können. Dabei … dabei war es doch … „Shh, du musst nicht um etwas weinen, welches nicht geschehen ist.“ Verwirrt blickte er auf in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen. „Du bist nicht tot. Noch nicht. Man könnte sagen … du existierst in einer Zwischenwelt. Zwischen Leben und Tod.“

„Aber … mein Wunsch.“, keuchte Kamui, bei dem Gedanken, dass Subaru nicht von seinem Schmerz befreit werden würde, sollte sein Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen. „Exakt. Kamui … ich mag mich bei Seishirō geirrt haben, doch nicht bei dir.“ Damit glitten warme Hände zärtlich über seine Wangen, wodurch seine Tränen fortgestrichen wurden. „Du warst bereit alles zu geben, für das Leben und das Glück meines Bruders. Du liebst ihn wahrlich.“ Mehr als das eigene Leben. Als würde sie seine Gedanken hören können, lächelte sie warm.

Doch fiel ihm plötzlich noch mehr auf. „Die anderen. Was … was passiert mit …?“

„Sie leben. Du hast es mit deinem Opfer beendet, Kamui.“ Erschrocken fuhr Kamui herum. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, stellte er sich schützend zwischen Hokuto und Fuma, doch dann … fielen seine Arme kraftlos hinab. „Fuma?“ Schmerz durchfuhr sein Herz und gleichzeitig ein enormer Schwall der Erleichterung. „Es … es tut mir so leid.“, keuchte er atemlos. Zerrissen von dem Schmerz und der Erleichterung. Schmerz, weil er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund getötet hatte, doch Erleichterung, weil es bedeutete, dass Subaru und die anderen leben würden. Es war vorbei … „Nein, Kamui. Nein. Du hast das getan … was das einzig Richtige war.“

„Ich … ich hab dich getötet.“, wisperte er, als er eine Hand im Nacken spürte und gleichzeitig einen langen, sehr kräftigen Arm um seine Mitte, sobald ihn Fuma umarmte. „Du hast mich erlöst von den Dingen, die ich getan habe und dem, was ich bereit war zu tun.“ Kamui schluchzte. Der Schmerz zerriss ihn förmlich das Herz. „Das warst nicht du.“ Lange Finger streichelten durch seine Haare. Wie früher, als sie noch klein waren und Fuma ihm nach einem Unfall beruhigte. „Doch, Kamui. Ein Teil von mir war genau das. Und ich danke dir, dass du mich davon befreit hast.“ Verzweifelt krallte er sich an Fuma, der ihn so hielt wie damals. Und doch löste er sich wieder von Kamui. So, als wollte er, dass er ging. Aber … er wusste nicht wohin.

„Doch, Kamui. Das weißt du.“, hauchte es hinter ihm und dann sah er sie. „Kotori.“ Ihr Lächeln war ebenso liebevoll wie schön. „Ich bin so glücklich für dich, dass du deinen Seelenpartner gefunden hast.“ Sie lächelte ihn so an, wie damals in der Bibliothek. Als sie dieses Gespräch geführt hatten. Er erinnerte sich an seine abwertende Reaktion, als sie ihn fragte, was er von dem Konzept der Bestimmung in der Liebe hielt. Nur, dass sie ihr Lächeln jetzt nicht mit Hoffnung trug, sondern einfacher Freude. „Es tut mir so leid.“, hauchte er ernst, doch schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. „Trauere nicht um uns, Kamui. Lebe für uns. Nur dann werden wir nie vergessen sein.“ Er griff sanft nach ihrer Hand, welche sie sogleich zärtlich drückte, bevor sie zurücktrat, an Fumas Seite, der sie sanft umarmte.

„Es wird nun Zeit, Kamui. Für deine letzte Entscheidung.“ Kamui spürte erneut Tränen aufkommen, als er Fuma und Kotori anblickte, bevor er sich langsam zu Hokuto drehte, an dessen Seite nun der Traumseher der Erddrachen stand und ihre Hand zärtlich hielt. Sie sahen glücklich aus. Als wären sie endlich ihrem eigenen Wunsch nahe. „Ich bin soweit.“, hauchte er leise und Hokuto lächelte ihn zärtlich an, während sie sich zusammen mit den anderen um ihn herum nach und nach in ein goldenes, warmes Licht verwandelte, welches Kamui blendete und doch … konnte er nicht wegsehen. Noch wollte er wegsehen. Stattdessen spürte er plötzlich eine so intensive Liebe, dass es ihn genießend die Augen schließen ließ, eh es sich so anfühlte, wie zu schweben; wie bei seinem ersten Kuss mit Subaru.

Komm zurück.

~*~

Zu beobachten, wie die Person, die ihn mehr als das eigene Leben liebte, sich selbst opferte, um ihn zu retten … fühlte sich an, wie all den Schmerz von damals in einer einzigen Sekunde von Neuem zu erleben. Dabei kümmerte es Subaru nicht, sich den Arm zu brechen, als er sich schließlich aus der letzten Fessel befreien und zu Kamui stürzen konnte. „Nein ...“, keuchte er immer und immer wieder, während er Fumas leblosen Körper trotz den Schmerzen seines gebrochenen Armes von seinem Kamui riss und dann nur noch stärker weinte, als er ihn zu sich zog.

„Subaru ...“, wisperte jemand neben ihm, der ihn von Kamui wegziehen wollte, doch hielt er ihn nur noch fester bei sich. „Er ist tot.“ Jemand griff unter seine Arme und zog ihn auf, wobei Kamui von seinem Schoß glitt und er dann nach hinten ausschlug, um sich zu befreien. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand seinen Kamui berührte. Seinen … Doch wurde er von zwei weiteren Armen festgehalten, während Yuzuriha neben Kamuis Körper sank und sofort begann zu weinen. Ergeben und kraftlos fiel Subaru. Er hatte erneut versagt. Erneut alles verloren. Und wofür? Zitternd umfasste er Kamuis Hand, welche sich vom Blut bizarrerweise warm anfühlte. An die er sein Gesicht dennoch presste. Zumindest ein letztes Mal sein Handgelenk küsste …

Haltlos riss er die Augen auf und sagte etwas, was er selbst jedoch kaum hörte, bevor er Sorata von sich stieß, als dieser ihn erneut zurückziehen wollte. Doch presste er bereits zitternd die Finger gen Kamuis Hals, wo … „Er lebt.“

Was danach passierte … fühlte sich an wie ein einzelner Rausch. Wahrscheinlich, weil Subaru nichts anderes tat, als Kamuis Hand zu halten. Selbst im Operationssaal ließ er sie nicht los. Und ebenso wenig in der Intensivstation oder später dem Krankenzimmer. Es war ihm egal, nichts zu essen oder nicht zu schlafen. Ebenso egal war es ihm, dass die Ärzte sagten, dass Kamuis Zustand zu kritisch sei, als dass er überhaupt je wieder aufwachen würde. Es war ihm egal, weil … er doch sonst nichts mehr hatte, als diese letzte Hoffnung.

War es doch seine Schuld, wie es geendet hat. Wenn er sich nicht auf den Kampf mit Fuma eingelassen hätte … dabei hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle war, um am Ende an Kamui zu kommen. Und doch glaubte er, stärker zu sein. Stark genug, um ein letztes Mal für Kamui da zu sein.

„Subaru-san … es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Er zeigt auf nichts mehr eine Reaktion. Nur weil sein Körper überlebt hat, bedeutet es nicht, dass sein Geist noch hier ist.“ Die Worte brachten neue Tränen in seinen Augen auf. Wobei er ohne zu zögern sein einzig gutes Auge geben würde, nur um Kamui zurückzuerhalten. Doch stattdessen hielt er Kamuis Hand nur noch fester. „Wir sind gezwungen, die Maschinen abzustellen, bei dieser Form des Komas. Es tut mir leid.“

Tief atmete er durch, als er dem Arzt nachblickte. Er starrte auf die Tür, dann auf Kamuis Körper. Er sah nie zerbrechlicher aus. Subaru wusste, dass er es nicht durfte. Dass er es nicht sollte. Und dennoch starb er lieber mit Kamui, als ohne ihm zu existieren. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu warten, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, mit der Hand immer noch in einer, griff er nach Kamuis Gesicht. Seine Fingerkuppen berührten die kühle Stirn, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und die Augen schloss. Die Worte kannte er auswendig, genauso wie es war in Kamui einzudringen. Nur, dass es nicht ansatzweise wie bei ihrem ersten Mal war.

Es tobte kein Sturm. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Da war nur Leere.

Eine Leere, die ihn komplett umhüllte. Von den Füßen, bis zu seinem Kopf und er nichts mehr spürte bis …

Licht. Es war, wie in tausend Sonnen zu blicken. Ein einziger winziger Punkt. Und doch so hell. Aber es erfüllte nicht sein Innerstes, noch ließ es seine Augen brennen, es war mehr wie … „Komm zurück.“, wisperte er in die Leere und streckte die Hand nach dem Licht aus. Soweit, bis er eine zarte Wärme begann, an seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Ausbreitend bis zu seinem Handgelenk, seinem Arm … „Kamui.“, sagte er schließlich, als die Leere ihn zu übermannen drohte, die Wärme ihn dann aber umfasste wie ein innerer Sturm und er im nächsten Augenblick heftig nach Luft schnappte, als …

Subaru starrte komplett fassungslos auf Kamuis unbewegtes Gesicht. Auf die geschlossenen Lider. Er hatte … hatte Kamui ihn … herausgeworfen? Fragte er sich, als sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und er dann erst das zarte Zucken in seiner Hand spürte. Erst einmal … dann ein zweites Mal kräftiger.

Hinter ihm ging die Tür so kraftvoll auf, dass er beinahe zusammengefahren wäre, hätten sich in dem Moment nicht die schönsten Augen dieser Welt geöffnet und Subaru dann kraftlos mit der Stirn gegen Kamuis sank. Wie sich ein Arm kraftlos um ihn legte, bekam er hierbei nicht mehr mit.

Nur die Ärzte und ihre Freunde, welche nicht glauben konnten, was sie sahen.

Eben das, was damals mit dem Krieg begonnen hatte, begann nun mit neuem Leben und einer neuen Hoffnung.

~*~

Kamui hasste Krankenhäuser, Krankenbetten und ganz besonders Ärzte. Aber … sie hatten ihm praktisch das Leben gerettet, während Subaru ihn zurückgeholt hat. Von daher … und irgendwie glaubte er, könnte es schlimmer sein, als sein Krankenbett mit Subaru zu teilen. Denn die Schwestern ebenso wie die Ärzte, hatten gemerkt, nachdem man versucht hatte, ihm Subaru – welcher erneut durch Erschöpfung über ihm zusammengebrochen war – zu entreißen, das keine gute Idee war. Besonders nicht, wenn er sich so heftig gegen diese wehrte, dass seine Wunden erneut aufgingen und sie ihn erneut nähen mussten. Allerdings war es ihm das wert, nur um bei Subaru bleiben zu dürfen.

Also hielt er seine Hand in den eigenen. Etwas, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, es jemals wieder zu können. Die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an das, was passiert war, lenkte ihn so weit ab, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Subaru aufwachte. Erst als er warme Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange spürte, sah er auf und konnte gar nichts gegen die Tränen machen, welche augenblicklich in seine Augen aufstiegen. „Ich dachte, … ich hätte dich verloren.“, wisperte Subaru, dessen Augen sich ebenso mit Tränen füllten. Kamui jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. Versucht nicht zu weinen, weil es nur wehtat und die Ärzte sagten, sollte er sich aufregen, müssten sie ihn ruhigstellen, um weitere Verletzungen zu verhindern. Der Gedanke half ihm ein wenig, nicht mehr zu schluchzen. Stattdessen hob er zitternd seine rechte Hand und strich sanft eine von Subarus Tränen weg. „Das kannst du gar nicht.“, hauchte er fast lautlos, während Subaru sich an seine Handfläche drückte, bevor er den Kopf leicht drehte und sie küsste. Die Geste erfüllte ihn mit so viele Liebe … „Ich … ich sah deine Schwester.“, hauchte er leise und Subaru riss beinahe die Augen auf. Ob durch Angst, wie nahe Kamui dem Tod gekommen war oder weil er einfach nur nicht gedacht hätte … Sanft, wenn auch zitternd, weil er seine Glieder immer noch nicht korrekt spüren konnte, bis auf Schmerz, strich er durch die schwarzen Haare seines Geliebten. „Sie ist glücklich. Sie …“ Kamui spürte erneut, wie Tränen in ihm aufkamen. „Sie und Kuzuki, und Fuma und … Kotori …“ Er musste die Augen schließen, während Subaru ihn vorsichtig umarmte und er die Finger leicht in Subarus Nacken drückte. „Sie haben endlich Frieden.“

Die Worte … fühlten sich komisch an. Als wären sie nicht genug, um das zu beschreiben, was er gefühlt hat, als sie endlich ihre Ruhe fanden. Gemeinsam mit denen, die sie liebten. Aber er glaubte, dass Subaru ihn dennoch verstand. Ging es ihnen doch nicht anders, nun endlich … endlich einander zu haben. Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Als die ersten Flocken fielen, war Kamui wohl die erste und einzige Person, die in die eisige Kälte rannte, um diese zu betrachten. Subaru selbst hatte bisher nur zweimal Schnee gesehen. Es war einfach nicht üblich, dass es in Japan schneite. Und bis zum heutigen Tag konnte er Schnee niemals etwas abgewinnen. Es war kalt, wurde nass, wenn es warm wurde und …

Doch als er schmunzelnd über die süße Art seines Geliebten, vom Sofa aufstand und die Wolldecke, welche am Ende des Sofas zusammengefaltet lag, mit sich nahm, und dann sah, wie Kamui in den Himmel starrte … sah er zum ersten Mal die Schönheit am Schnee. Sie lag blank und wunderschön in der Faszination, in der Kamui die Flocken mit seinen wundervollen blauvioletten Augen verfolgte, eh sie sich in seinen wirren, rabenschwarzen Haaren verirrten sowie auf sein Gesicht hinabfielen.

Mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gefühl der aufsteigenden Liebe, über das er sich wohl nie wirklich gewöhnen konnte, weil es ihn jedes Mal komplett den Atem raubte, trat er an Kamui heran und schlang um ihn die Wolldecke. Sofort fixierten die großen Augen ihn, womit sie sogleich noch glücklicher schimmerten. Es schien Kamui wohl absolut egal zu sein, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und er eigentlich nur im Pyjama und Pantoffeln in ihrem Garten stand. Mitten im fallenden Schnee bei irrsinnigen Minusgraden, die selbst ihm eine Gänsehaut verpassten. Bestimmt hielt er die Decke vor Kamuis Brust zusammen, als sich kalte Hände um seine schlangen, jedoch nur um die Stoffecken sanft aus ihnen zu nehmen und im nächsten Moment trat Kamui so eng an ihn heran, dass er sie in seinem Nacken mit beiden Händen zusammenhielt. Genießend seufzte Subaru und schlang die Arme um Kamuis kühlen Körper, welcher jedoch durch ihn sowie der Decke an Wärme wiedergewann.

„Lass mich nie mehr los.“, wisperte Kamui warm gegen seinen Hals, woraufhin Subaru ein wenig schauderte durch den Kontrast seiner Wärme und der eisigen Luft. Lächelnd schlang er dennoch die Arme fester um seinen Kamui, welcher sich gleichzeitig nur noch fester an ihn schmiegte und Subaru für einen Moment den kleinen Sakurabaum musterte, welcher Kamui ihn vor zwei Jahren an Seishirō Todestag geschenkt hat. Welcher nun mit Schnee bedeckt fast so aussah, als würde er blühen. Weiß und absolut rein.

Eigentlich hatte er nichts für Seishirō übrig als ein gebrochenes Herz und eine beschmutzte, verratene Liebe. Aber während sein Blick den Baum musterte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, Subaru vielleicht niemals auf Kamui getroffen wäre. Und in dem Moment, in dem dieser Gedanke ihn ereilte, spürte er das allerletzte Bisschen dessen, was er an Reue gegenüber seiner Vergangenheit empfunden hatte, komplett weggetragen.

Er war frei. Komplett befreit dessen, was ihn in elf Jahren begleitet hat. Wie ein Schatten. Dieses stetige Was wäre wenn … Gefühl. Und es fühlte sich so wunderschön an, dass er sein Gesicht in Kamuis inzwischen schwarz-weißen Haaren vergrub und leise lachte. „Lass uns heiraten.“

„Was?“ Kamui zog fassungslos den Kopf zurück und öffnete überwältigt den Mund. Jedenfalls sah er so aus, als hätte Subaru den Verstand verloren. Aber tatsächlich hatte er noch nie klarer gedacht, wie in dem Moment. „Du …“

Subaru lächelte und löste die Arme von Kamui, bevor er vor ihm auf die Knie sank, sodass die Decke von ihm rutschte, weil Kamui fassungslos die Arme fallen ließ. Sanft umfasste er dabei die linke Hand, an dessen Innenseite auch nach zwei Jahren noch die weiße Narbe lag, wo Kamui in das Schwert hineingegriffen hatte, bevor es ihm den Kopf abschlagen konnte. Die Narbe, welche den Rest ihres Lebens dort sein würde. Ebenso wie die anderen Narben an ihren Körpern. Aber all dies … waren nur Zeichen dessen, was sie füreinander empfanden und bereit waren zu geben. Wie könnte man nicht jedes Zeichen davon lieben? „Kamui …“, wisperte er zärtlich und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. „... ich hab fast mein halbes Leben gedacht, die wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben, in der einen Person, welche mir mein Leben genommen hat. Und das meiner Schwester. Ich wollte … durch ihn sterben, um meinen Frieden zu finden.“ Er sah, wie Kamui Tränen über die Wangen liefen, weil sein Schmerz seinen Geliebten immer noch so unsagbar wehtat. Als wäre es sein eigener. „Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich mich irrte. Neun Jahre war alles, das ich empfand Schmerz, Trauer und das Bedürfnis nach Rache. Bis ich in dein Herz eindrang und zum ersten Mal … Wärme fühlte. In mir. Immer, wenn ich nur in deine Augen sah, war es als würde in mir ein Stück Kälte verschwinden. Du hast mich jeden Tag spüren lassen, nicht alleine zu sein. Und obwohl ich dachte, es wäre unser verbundener Schmerz, der uns zusammenhielt, war es tatsächlich, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Durch dich hab ich wieder begonnen zu leben. Durch dich alleine … konnte ich wieder leben. Und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Also … willst du mich heiraten?“

Kamui schloss die Augen, bevor er zu ihm kopfschüttelnd zu Boden sank. „Natürlich will ich.“, hauchte Kamui völlig aufgelöst, woraufhin er die Arme glücklich um ihn schlang und hingebungsvoll küsste. Dabei schmeckte er Schnee und Tränen.

◞

◟

◞

◡

In einem anderen Universum, zur selben Zeit, lief ein kleiner, neunjähriger Junge unbeabsichtigt in zwei achtzehnjährige hinein. „Es tut mir so leid!“, entschuldigte er sich sogleich höflich, während das Mädchen, sobald sie die blauvioletten Augen sah, fassungslos die Luft einzog. „Das … ist er.“, wisperte.

Mit einem Lächeln kniete er sich somit vor den Jungen, welcher ihn aus den schönsten, blauvioletten Augen anblickte, die er jemals gesehen hat. „Hallo, ich heiße Subaru, und du heißt?“

„Ka-Kamui. Kamui Shirou“, hauchte der Junge leise, während sich seine Wangen röteten und er wie fasziniert in seine Augen aufsah. „Ich mag deine Augen.“ Subaru lächelte und errötete leicht durch das Kompliment des kleinen Jungen, wodurch ein warmer Hauch von Affektion und Beschützerinstinkt durch ihn hindurchging. So intensiv, wie er es schon ewig nicht mehr verspürt hat. „Ich danke dir. Ich mag auch deine Augen.“

Und doch … konnte Subaru am Ende nur auf die kleinen, zarten Hände blicken, welche im Sommer schwarze, dünne Handschuhe trugen und er wusste, … dass sie noch Zeit hatten, den zu retten, der auch einst seine Schwester und ihn gerettet hat.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	4. Broken

Eine Begegnung zwischen Seishirō & Kamui läuft komplett aus dem Ruder.

Eventuelle Darstellungsfehler bei der Formatierung, liegen an FF.de. :(  
Falls euch in dieser oder anderen Geschichten von mir etwas auffällt, gerne berichten, bzw. gerne auch eine Nachricht an den Support, damit die sich endlich an das Problem setzen. Dankeschön.

Viel Vergnügen <3

~*~

Kamui wusste, dass er nicht alleine gehen sollte. Doch Subaru lag immer noch im Krankenhaus. Yuzuriha war nach wie vor verschwunden und Sorata wie Arashi kümmerten sich um irgendeine Angelegenheit, die ihnen Hinoto aufgelegt hatte. Da er aber ebenso wenig Kontakt zu Karen oder Aoki-san aufnehmen konnte, musste er versuchen es zu retten. Und er hatte es so satt, dass andere für ihn starben.

Also rannte er so schnell er konnte, zum Ausgangspunkt des Erdbebens, welches zu seiner inneren Panik zu nahe am Krankenhaus lag. Zu nahe an … Subaru! Er rannte wenn allein dadurch nur noch schneller. Sodass er nach einigen Momenten auch schon den Erddrachen erkannte. Ein eiskalter Schauer fuhr über seinen Rücken, sobald er den Mann erkannte.

Der Sakurazukamori

Grinsend drehte der Mann sich zu ihm. Die Hände genüsslich tief in den Hosentaschen seines teuren Anzugs, den er trug und einer Sonnenbrille auf dem Gesicht. Kamui hatte noch nie eine größere Abscheu für einen Menschen empfunden, wie für ihn. „Ah … Kamui, richtig?“, schnurrte der Mann, als er näher an ihn herantrat und die Hand nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckte.

Wütend und verabscheut über ihn, schlug er die Hand achtlos aus seinem Gesicht, woraufhin der Mann leise lachte, bevor der Laut in einen genussvollen überging. „Hm, der andere Kamui hatte ja schon erwähnt, wie … aufregend es ist mit dir zu spielen, aber … ich muss zugeben, nach unserem letzten Zusammenstoß … und dem, was er mir so über deine schöne Stimme erzählt ...“ Ein Finger rann über die Seite seines Halses, wonach er diese ebenfalls hart von sich schlug und der Sakurazukamori daraufhin nur erneut genießend schnurrte. „Ich muss sagen. Einmal, genieße ich es. Ein zweites Mal … dürfte sich nur Subaru-kun erlauben. Aber … ich wundere mich ...“

Kamui spürte, wie die blanke Wut in ihm aufkam, als dieser Mann über Subaru sprach. So, als wäre er nur ein weiteres seiner Spielzeuge. „Sprich nicht so über ihn!“, fauchte er wütend und stieß den Mann dann mittels eines Energiestoßes von sich, sich bewusst, dass er nicht sein ganzes Potenzial nutzen durfte, um zum einen das Kekkai nicht zu zerstören, welches sowieso schon brüchig war, durch den Einfluss des Erddrachens und natürlich, weil er immer noch keinen Bannkreis errichten konnte, um die anderen zu schützen. Die anderen … Subaru …

Lachend kam der Mann wenige Meter weiter zum Stehen. „Oh, ich verstehe, du darfst hier ja nichts kaputt machen, richtig? Du … hast immer noch nicht verstanden, wie es geht oder? Dabei kann ich es dir ganz einfach machen ...“ Kamui erkannte die Veränderung binnen einer Sekunde. Er spürte die Kälte auf seiner Haut ebenso, wie den intensiven, süßlichen Geruch von Sakurablüten. „Na dann … lass uns mal sehen, ob Kamui recht hatte, mit dem süßen Klang deiner Stimme.“

Kamui verengte die Augen und spürte regelrecht wie sich alles in ihm aufballte. Was einfach war, durch den Hass und die Wut, welche er so intensiv gegenüber ihm empfand, nach allem, was er Subaru angetan hat.

~*~

Subaru spürte das Erdbeben mehr als deutlich im Krankenhaus. Allerdings wusste er, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte. Er war zu schwach, als dass er kämpfen konnte. Weshalb er sich, nachdem es sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, im Bett zurücklehnte. Er hob nachdenklich die Hand an sein verbundenes Auge.

Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Subaru!

Er hatte dies Kamui nie antun wollen. Tief in ihm mochte zwar der Wunsch gelegen haben, diese Verletzung wäre ihm widerfahren und nicht Seishirō. Sie jedoch zu erhalten, durch Fuma und dann noch in Kamuis Beisein … das hatte er nie beabsichtigt!

Plötzlich durchzog ihn ein anderes Beben. Nicht in der Form, wie die Menschen es spüren konnten. Es war, wie eine Art der Verbindung, die sie als Himmelsdrachen untereinander hatten. Eine Verbindung, welche aktiv wurde, wenn einer der ihren in Gefahr steckte und gegen einen Erddrachen kämpfte. Und diese Erschütterung war so intensiv, dass es unmöglich war, sich den Geruch von Kirschblüten einbilden zu können.

Kamui! Dachte er sogleich und stieß die Bettdecke zurück.

~*~

„So stark … und doch noch so schwach!“, wurde es ihm ins Ohr gehaucht. Kamui wandte den Kopf ab, aber offenbarte damit nur seinen Hals, wo er den heißen Atem des Sakurazukamori spürte. So heiß und doch hinterließ er nur Kälte und Abscheu. Je fester er versuchte, sich gegen die Fesseln zu wehren, die ihn gefangen hielten, desto fester schlangen sie sich um seine Arme und seine Beine. „Ja, wehr dich, Kamui … desto mehr wirst du bluten.“

Er biss sich hart auf die Lippen, als er spürte, wie die raue Oberfläche der Ranken über seine Haut schnitt. Dort, wo sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Hose gerissen waren. Er fühlte sich auf kranke Weise schrecklich entblößt. Gänzlich anders, als mit Fuma. „Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr ein so delikates Spielzeug.“, wisperte es kalt an seinem Ohr, als sich eine Hand auf seine Brust legte und er glaubte seinen eigenen Herzschlag im Ohr zu hören. „Oh, keine Angst, ich bringe dich nicht um. Das Vergnügen behält Kamui.“

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er wollte doch nur … „Ja, Subaru-kun, ich weiß. Ich kann es in dir spüren. Das Verlangen nach ihm. Seiner warmen und sanften Art.“ Erschrocken riss Kamui die Augen auf und versuchte den rechten Arm erneut loszureißen, doch glaubte er im gleichen Moment zu spüren, wie ihm ein Knochen brach und er lautlos aufschrie. „Nicht doch. Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen.“ Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. Ausgelöst durch Wut und Scham. Er wollte … er wäre stärker, so wie … „Subaru-kun. Hm, er ist in jedem einzelnen deiner Gedanken. Ich frage mich, ob er weiß … wie viel du für ihn bereit wärst zu opfern. Sag …“ Er biss die Zähne erneut zusammen, als er kühle Lippen an seinem Ohr spürte. „... würdest du für ihn schreien?“

~*~

Subaru fand sich etwas außer Atem an dem Platz wieder, an dem er deutlich die schwarze Magie Seishirōs spüren konnte. Sein Kopf, besonders dort, wo sein Auge verletzt war, schmerzte ungemein, doch der Gedanke, das Kamui … er wusste selbst, wie es war von Seishirō gefoltert zu werden. Sich konzentrierend versuchte er sein Kekkai zu öffnen, doch … es mussten entweder die Mittel sein, die ihm noch von der Operation und den letzten Tagen im Blut lagen, dass er es nicht errichten konnte oder etwas Inneres blockierte ihn. Schließlich schloss er sein Auge und legte die Hände ineinander. Damit entzog er fünf Ofudas und dirigierte sie direkt auf die Wand der Illusion, die Seishirō erbaut hatte. Diese schimmerte silbrig-weiß, sobald sie getroffen wurde und Subaru sofort hineinstürmte.

Er rechnete tatsächlich mit allem. Doch nicht mit dem, was er vor sich sah.

Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Bild seiner Zwillingsschwester vor sich, wie sie vor dem Sakura lag. Tot und … Aber als er blinzelte, war es nicht Hokuto. Es war Kamui …

~*~

„Hmm, dein Blut ist so süß … fast süßer als Subaru-kuns.“, schnurrte Seishirō in sein Ohr, nachdem er über sein Handgelenk geleckt hatte, welches von dem Zweig komplett zerschnitten war. „Also … ich frage erneut … würdest du für ihn schreien?“

Kamui würde alles für Subaru tun. Aber … er wusste … „S-subaru … ist stärker … er … muss nicht … schreien.“, wisperte Kamui. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich inzwischen so taub an. „Denkst du?“, wisperte die Stimme amüsiert und Kamui schauderte beinah. „Vielleicht, sollte ich dich dann seine Schreie einmal hören lassen. Wie schön sie klingt, wenn sie Schmerzen spürt ...“ In dem Moment, indem der Sakurazukamori das sagte, hörte Kamui ein Schreien in seinem Kopf, das so schmerzerfüllt und verzweifelt war, dass es ihn innerlich komplett zerriss.

~*~

„Kamui … Kamui!“ Subaru spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, was seiner Verletzung nur noch schlimmer schmerzen ließ. Und doch … es war nichts gegen den Schmerz in seiner Brust, als er den gebrochenen Blick blauvioletter Augen vor sich sah.

„So sieht es also aus. Wenn du um jemanden trauerst.“ Erschrocken riss er sein Auge auf, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er hätte nicht angenommen, dass Seishirō sich ihm zu erkennen geben würde. Und doch … selbst wenn er kämpfen könnte, er war wie gelähmt. „Falls es dich beruhigt … ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht. Wir haben nur … ein bisschen miteinander gespielt. Er war ziemlich hartnäckig, das muss ich sagen. Viel mehr, als du damals. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er mochte es nicht wie ich ihn berührte ...“

Und hier riss etwas in ihm. Furios fuhr Subaru auf und warf seine Ofudas mit all seiner Kraft direkt auf Seishirō, der sie mit einem Pentagramm problemlos abwehrte. „Na na, nicht so aggressiv, mein Süßer. Zu dir komm ich noch, wenn du deine volle Stärke zurück hast. Andernfalls … wäre es zu schnell vorbei. Und du weißt ja, ich liebe es … langsam.“ Kraftlos sank Subaru auf die Knie, während die Illusion begann zu verblassen. Allerdings nicht, bevor sich Seishirō zu ihm drehte und lächelte. „Gib dem Süßen einen Kuss von mir.“

Sobald Seishirō verschwunden war, zog Subaru Kamui zu sich auf den Schoß und hielt ihn fest an sich, während Tränen über sein Gesicht rannten. „Kamui …“

~*~

Kamui … Kamui hör nicht darauf. Konzentriere dich auf mich. Hör auf meine Stimme …

Neben all den Schreien, glaubte er eine samtene Stimme zu hören. Sie war nicht lauter als ein Wispern, aber so warm. Und irgendwie klang sie schöner, als dieses schmerzerfüllte Schreien und Wimmern. Etwas umfasste seine taube Hand, woran er sanft von den Schreien und dem unendlich intensiven Schmerz weggeholt wurde. Erst dann, je weiter und je tiefer er glitt, erkannte er die Stimme.

„Ku-Kuzuki?“, wisperte er kraft- wie tonlos und wurde dann in warme Arme gezogen, die ihn sanft an einen warmen Körper pressten. Kamui glaubte jedenfalls, dass er warm war. Er spürte es nicht. Er spürte nur Schmerzen. Zerrissene Haut, zerschnittenes Fleisch und gebrochene Knochen. Und dann diese Schreie … diese … Subarus Schreie. „Du bist jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm, Kamui. Ich passe auf dich auf. So lange bis es vorbei ist. Du musst nicht mehr leiden.“

Etwas streichelte durch seine Haare, aber … vielleicht … „Schlaf, Kamui. Schlaf, ich bin hier. Ich pass auf dich auf.“

~*~

„Subaru!“ Er hörte seinen Namen und sah sogleich zu Kamui, doch … „Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie nur möglich. Was ist denn geschehen? Hinoto-san sagte, wir sollen an der Sunshine warten. Jedoch nichts über …“ Subaru schüttelte leicht den Kopf zu Soratas aufgeregter Stimme und ließ die Stirn wieder gegen Kamuis unverletzte Hand sinken. Er spürte erneut Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. „Es war … der Sakurazukamori. Er … er hat Kamui gefoltert.“

Arashi gab einen geschockten Laut von sich, während Sorata sie sanft umarmte. Für eine Weile lag komplette Stille im Zimmer. Bis auf die Maschine, welche Kamuis mentalen Messwerte aufzeichnete. „Wie … wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte Sorata leise und Subaru schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während er sein Auge hart schloss. Das unter dem Verband schmerzte erneut, durch die salzigen Tränen, aber … was war sein Schmerz denn schon im Vergleich zu Kamuis? „Abgesehen von unzähligen Schnittwunden … sein rechter Arm … ist gebrochen. Ebenso wie vier Rippen … zwei Finger … Er … hat sich gewehrt.“ Das Eine, das Subaru damals nicht konnte. Abgesehen zu schreien. Weshalb er sich schwor stärker zu werden. Stark genug, um nie mehr für Seishirō zu schreien.

Aber Kamui war … er war so viel stärker. So viel energischer. Subaru hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen!

„Kannst du denn gar nichts tun?“, fragte ihn Arashi leise, mit tränenbedeckter Stimme, was es nur noch härter für ihn machte. „Ich … hab es versucht, aber … ich bin im Moment nicht stark genug. Und irgendetwas blockiert mich davon, in ihn einzudringen.“

Sorata und Arashi verweilten eine ganze Weile. So lange, bis die Schwestern sie nach Hause schickten und man ihm erneut etwas zu Essen sowie zu Trinken bereit stellte. Aber Subaru konnte nicht … nicht so lange wie Kamui irgendwo in sich selbst gefangen war und er ihn nicht daraus befreien konnte. Wahrscheinlich übermannte der Schlaf ihn daher auch so schnell.

Doch sobald er spürte, abgedriftet zu sein, öffnete er ruckartig die Augen und setzte sich wieder auf, nur, dass … „Bitte, Subaru Sumeragi-san.“ Noch bevor er sich mental gegen den Eindringling wehren konnte, gab dieser sich zu erkennen. Und dann erkannte er ihn. „Du musst der Traumseher der Erddrachen sein. Was machst du in meinen Träumen?“, fragte Subaru langsam sowie vorsichtig. Der einzige Grund, warum er ihn trotz seiner Worte nicht direkt mittels seiner – wenn auch aktuell schwachen – Magie aus seinem Geist herausbrannte, war, dass Kamui ihm vertraute.

„Du hast deine Frage selbst beantwortet. Ich bin hier wegen Kamui. Als ich die Entscheidung des Sakurazukamori mitbekam, versuchte ich Kamui so schnell es ging, zu befreien. Aber … ich kam zu spät. Wie auch schon …“ Hellblaue Augen senkten sich traurig und Subaru konnte seine Traurigkeit spüren. „Ich konnte ihn dennoch weit genug von dem Schmerz und den Schreien fortbringen. Er ist nun an einem Ort, zwischen mir und ihm. Dort kann nicht einmal eure Seherin, noch der andere Kamui Eintritt erhalten, ohne dass ich es erlaube.“

Den Schreien … Subaru wollte nicht wissen, ob es seine waren, auch wenn er Seishirō kannte. Es waren seine. Mit Sicherheit. „Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen. Bitte?“

„Darum bin ich hier. Ich habe ihn beruhigen können. Aber … es scheint, als könnte ich nicht zu ihm durchdringen. Er …“ Der Traumseher schloss die Augen betroffen und Subaru verstand es nicht. „Warum kümmerst du dich um Kamuis Wohl, wenn du auf ihrer Seite stehst?“

„Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite. Und doch, kann nur der andere Kamui meinen Wunsch erfüllen. Den ewigen Frieden. Aber Kamui ist … er … er erinnert mich ...“, wisperte der Traumseher und hob die Hand, als eine weiße Feder auf diese segelte und Subaru mit einem mal Hokuto sah. Mit weiten Augen öffnete er den Mund. „Ich wollte sie retten … aber ich kam zu spät. Ich konnte … ich konnte ihr Schicksal nicht ändern. Und ebenso wird es Kamui können. Egal wie sehr er sich wünscht, alle vor dem Schmerz zu bewahren, denn … die Erde stirbt. Sie fleht nach Erlösung, nachdem die Magami als letzte starb, die ihr Leiden auf sich zog.“

Kamuis Mutter … Subaru blickte zu Boden, doch sah er weder ihre Spiegelung, noch etwas wie eine Oberfläche auf der sie standen. Stattdessen sah er hinab auf die Erde, umschlungen von weißen Flügeln und schwarzen Schwingen. „Je … stärker Kamuis Wünsche werden, desto stärker wird auch der des anderen Kamuis. In dem Augenblick, in dem Kamui sich entschied für welche Seite er kämpfen würde, wurde die Zerstörung der Erde, unumgänglich.“

„Aber … wozu dann alles?“, fragte Subaru fassungslos. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass … wie hoffnungslos musste sich Kamui fühlen, dies in sich zu tragen, aber niemandem zu erzählen. So alleine … unter all diesem hoffnungslosen Druck. Wie … konnte er überhaupt noch kämpfen?

„Weil dies sein Wunsch ist. Kamui wünscht … euch zu retten. Die, die er liebt ebenso, wie die restlichen Menschen und die Erde auf die wir existieren. Er wünscht dies so intensiv, dass der andere Kamui in seinem Hass immer stärker wird. Und bald wird in diesem nichts mehr existieren, das von Güte einst war. Kamuis Wunsch … bricht ihn innerlich selbst, während es den anderen nur stärkt. Und je mehr er sich wünscht, stärker für jene zu werden, die er liebt … desto größer wird der Wunsch des anderen Kamuis, all jene zu töten.“

„Warum sagst du mir das, wenn du denkst, die Zukunft sei bereits entschieden?“ Aufmerksam sah er wieder zu dem Traumseher, der seine linke Hand hob, um sie Subaru hinzuhalten. „Weil … da etwas in Kamui ruht … ein Wunsch, dessen er sich bisweilen nicht bewusst geworden ist. Und dieser … dieser entscheidet über dein Schicksal, Sumeragi-san.“ Er zögerte nicht, als er seine Hand in die des Traumsehers legte und er dann beinah zurück stolperte, als er sich selbst sah. Seine Hand … Seishiro! „Es war der Wunsch deiner Schwester, dich vor dem Tod zu schützen. Wenn der Sakurazukamori versucht, dich zu töten, wird sein Fluch auf ihn zurückprallen. Doch dies hat zur Folge …“ Er ebenso wie Seishirō verblassten, nur um ihn zu zeigen, wie leblos er auf dem Sessel saß und wie hypnotisch die Haare Kamuis streichelte, der den Kopf auf seinem Schoß ruhen hatte und in Stille für ihn weinte. Der Anblick … ließ ihn das Herz zusammenziehen. „... dein Entschluss und ebenso dein Verschwinden …“

Sein Auge weitete sich vor Angst, aber ebenso vor purem Schmerz, als er beobachtete, wie Fuma das Schwert über Kamui hob und es ihn in die Brust rammte. Er wollte das nicht sehen – konnte nicht … „So lange Kamui seinen innigsten Wunsch nicht erkennt, wird all dies geschehen. Und so lange wie du durch die Hand des Sakurazukamori sterben willst, wird er seinen Wunsch nicht erkennen.“

Sein Wunsch …  
Kamuis Wunsch …

Fassungslos sah er zu dem Traumseher, der erneut einen Schritt mit ihm ging und dieses Mal befanden sie sich an einem Ort, der ihn erschreckender Weise an sein eigenes Apartment erinnerte. Und plötzlich … ergab so vieles … so viel Sinn. Während der Traumseher langsam über den Boden zu schweben schien, so sah es durch den eleganten, dichten Kimono jedenfalls aus, spürte Subaru seinen Herzschlag beschleunigen. „Bedeutet das … ich entscheide über Kamuis Überleben?“ Der Traumseher sank neben das graue Sofa, welches Subaru langsam umrundete und dann sah er Kamui. Er sah so friedlich aus, während er schlief. Dünne, lange Finger fuhren andächtig durch die schwarzen Haare, welche der Traumseher sich sachte um die Finger wickelte, bevor er den eigenen Kopf gegen Kamuis sinken ließ und die Augen schloss. „Die Liebe ist so zerbrechlich, Sumeragi-san. Und Kamui ist so voll zerbrochener Scherben, sein Innerstes ist zerschnitten. Mit jedem Schnitt wird der andere nur stärker. … Was Kamui braucht, ist jemand, der ihn wahrhaftig liebt. Jemand … dessen Wunsch es ist, zu leben. Und nicht zu sterben.“

Subaru presste verzweifelt die Lippen zusammen. Wie könnte er … Kamui so lieben, wie er es verdiente. So, wie dieser liebte?

„Ich wünschte …“, wisperte der Traumseher leise, während seine Finger weiter durch die schwarzen, seidigen Strähnen streichelten. „... doch ich bin nicht stark genug. Ich kann ihn nur vor denen beschützen, die ihn brechen möchten. Ich kann ihn nicht retten. Aber ich kann die Person bitten, ihn zu retten, die es kann, weil sie stark genug ist. Sumeragi-san … entscheidest du dich durch die Hand des Sakurazukamori zu sterben und somit alles aufzugeben, wofür du Kamui versprochen hast für ihn zu kämpfen? Oder entscheidest du dich dafür, die Person zu retten, welche dich vielleicht mehr liebt, als es je eine Person je tat? Als es der Sakurazukamori je könnte.“

„Ich ...“ Er kannte das Leben nur mit diesem einen Wunsch. Nur mit dieser einen gebrochenen Liebe. Wie … wie entscheidet man sich, jemand anderes zu lieben und diese Liebe zu akzeptieren? „Du weißt es, Sumeragi-san. Du hast es nur vergessen.“

Subaru senkte den Blick. Er wusste, er könnte sich erinnern. Doch dann müsste er sich ebenso an die Zeit mit Seishirō erinnern. An seine Gefühle und wie es war … „Ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sobald der andere Kamui herausfindet, was ich tue … wen ich beschütze, wird er handeln.“

„Aber wenn alles im Vorfeld entschieden ist … weshalb all das?“ Subaru verstand den Seher nicht. Doch dieser schloss nur die Augen müde, während er die Finger in Kamuis Haar beließ und sachte auf seinem Kopf ruhte. Als wolle er ihn vor allem Bösen bewahren. Und vielleicht tat er es sogar. „Weil … er immer noch liebt. Ebenso wie deine Schwester damals. Ich möchte … ich wünsche mir zu hoffen, wie er.“

Als Subaru blinzelte, befand er sich wieder neben Kamui im Krankenhaus. Dabei immer noch die samtene, müde Stimme des Sehers in seinem Kopf, während er Kamui behütete. Ich wünsche mir zu hoffen, wie er.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz und Subaru legte sich Kamuis Hand auf den Brustkorb, wo sein Herz schneller schlug als zuvor. Traurig sah er dabei zu dem Jüngeren, dessen Hals von Schnitten übersät war, ebenso wie der Rest seines Körpers. Innen wie Außen. „Wie soll ich dich so lieben, wie du mich, wenn mein Herz doch gebrochen ist?“

~*~

„Kamui … du musst bald wieder aufwachen.“, wisperte eine warme Stimme, doch … sobald er daran dachte aufzuwachen, erinnerte sich Kamui an Schmerz. An das Brechen seiner Knochen. Nach und nach. Und nach Schreien. Subarus Schreie. „Und wenn ich nicht will? Wenn ich hier bleiben möchte, bei dir?“ Kuzuki war warm und leise, und er konnte Kamui an die schönsten Orte bringen. Er schmerzte ihm nicht und ebenso wenig schrie er.

„Weil, Kamui, wenn du aufgibst, der andere Kamui alles zerstört, das du liebst. Und … wenn er siegt, sterbe auch ich und du vergehst. Alleine.“

Alleine … Kamui festigte den Griff um die warme Seide, die Kuzuki trug, während er sein Gesicht in dem Kimono vergrub. „Ich will nicht alleine sein! Und ich will auch nicht … ich will nicht jene verlieren, die ich liebe.“

Er spürte warme Finger durch seine Haare streicheln. Hinab über seine Wange. „Dann … musst du die Augen nun öffnen … Kamui.“, wisperte es zärtlich gegen seine Lippen und als er langsam die Augen aufschlug … war Kuzuki weg, aber … „Kamui!“

„Subaru ...“

~*~

Drei Wochen waren es nun, seit er aus seinem Traum mit Kuzuki erwacht war und Subaru ihn mit zu sich genommen hat. Kamui wollte zunächst nicht. Aber Subaru sah daraufhin so traurig aus, so … als würde Kamui ihm gerade irgendwo tief in ihm wehtun, weshalb er schließlich doch zustimmte. Hier zu sein … fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Als hätte sich etwas verschoben, aber Kamui wusste nicht was.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Kaffeemaschine an, nur um langsam den Blick auf seine Hand zu richten. Es war sein Glück, dass er schnell heilte. So konnte er kaum mehr die Schnitte auf seiner Haut ausmachen, wenn er nicht genau hinblickte. Und doch … „Schrei für mich.“

„...-mui?“ Eine Berührung an seiner Schulter, ließ ihn heftig zusammenfahren und für eine Sekunde, glaubte er wieder den Sakurazukamori vor sich zu sehen und nicht … „Ist okay. Ich bin es nur, Kamui.“ Sanft umarmte ihn Subaru, wobei er sich für einen Moment versteifte, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, wie er an diesen Baum gekommen war. Aber Subaru war nicht … er war nicht der andere Mann, wiederholte es Kamui in Gedanken, bevor er zögernd die Hände an Subarus Seiten legte und dann zitternd ausatmete. Er hasste seine Schwäche so sehr. „Es ist okay. Du bist hier sicher.“, wisperte Subaru sanft in seine Haare, durch die er mit einer Hand zärtlich fuhr und Kamui sich erneut versteifte, weil … einfach alles … von dem anderen beschmutzt worden war. Er hatte alles gesehen. Und jede Berührung … „Es tut mir so leid.“, hauchte Kamui weinend, doch Subaru schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nichts muss dir leid tun, Kamui. Absolut gar nichts.“

Kamui krallte sich fester an Subaru, als dieser von seinen Haaren sanft in seinen Nacken streichelte. „Ich will euch beschützen können. Ich …“ Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, eh er hart schluckte und dann tief durchatmete, eh er sich von Subaru löste und sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange fuhr. Er sich zwang, nicht den Sakurazukamori zu sehen, als Subaru seine anderen Tränen fortstrich und besorgt den Kopf neigte. „Kannst du mir beibringen, wie ich ein Kekkai errichte?“

Etwas öffnete der Onmyoji den Mund, eh sich sein Blick betroffen senkte. „Ich fürchte … da kann ich dir nicht helfen, da ich … ich kann im Moment keines errichten.“, wisperte Subaru und legte sich die rechte Hand über das rechte Auge, woraufhin Kamui erneut Tränen aufsteigen fühlte. „Wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre ...“

„Nein! Kamui, bitte. Ich wollte das so.“ Er starrte zu Boden, während Subaru ihn an den Armen hielt. „Bitte, sieh mich an, Kamui.“ Es ist Subaru …, wisperte er sich in Gedanken zu, eh er den Blick hob und sich versuchte auf das dunkle Grün in Subarus Auge zu konzentrieren. „Meine Schuldgefühle von damals, bezüglich dem was geschehen ist, sind nie wirklich weggegangen. Ich wünschte mir immer, die Verletzung hätte mich getroffen und nicht ihn. Fuma wusste es und … dich traf nie eine Schuld, es war einzig meine!“

„Aber du kamst, weil ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Es immer noch nicht kann. Ich kann niemanden beschützen! Wenn ich nicht so schwach wäre – … ich will … ich will niemanden mehr verletzen, den ich …“ Kamui senkte den Blick betroffen zu Boden. „Niemanden, der mir wichtig ist.“, hauchte er leise und spürte für einen Moment, wie sich Subarus Griff etwas festigte. Eh dieser sein Kinn sanft anhob. „Dann versprich mir, solltest du je wieder kämpfen müssen, egal wie oder gegen wen, … dass du nichts tust, eh ich da bin.“

„A-aber du kannst … wenn wir keine Kekkais erstellen können, was … was geschieht denn dann mit den anderen? Mit den Menschen?“ Subaru blickte ihn ernst an, wobei die schwarzen Augenbrauen streng zusammengezogen waren. „Die sind mir egal. Ebenso wie die Welt, Kamui. Die einzige Person, die … die einzige Person, die mir am Herzen liegt, dessen … Verlust ich nicht ertragen könnte, weil sie das Einzige ist, das mir geblieben ist, Kamui, das bist du.“ Überwältigt öffnete Kamui den Mund. Das … konnte Subaru nicht so meinen, wie er es sagte oder? „Also verspreche es mir, Kamui. Wir machen das gemeinsam. Du und ich.“

Kamui zögerte, weil … aber so wie ihn Subaru anblickte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu nicken und die Augen ergebend zu schließen. „Einverstanden. Wenn … du mir ebenfalls etwas versprichst.“, sagte er leise, aber ernst. Daher blickte er den Älteren auch wieder an, der zögernd nickte. „Und das wäre?“

„Ich … du kannst mich beschützen und für mich kämpfen, aber … egal was geschieht, ich will nicht, dass du für mich stirbst. Ich kann … dich nicht auch noch verlieren!“ Traurig blickte Kamui ihn an, wobei Subaru für eine Sekunde zu zögern schien, eh er langsam nickte und dann die Hand an sein Gesicht hob, ihn jedoch nicht berührte. „Darf ich?“ Kamui atmete tief durch, bevor er zögernd nickte und Subaru ihn dann sanft an der Wange berührte. „Ich verspreche es. Und ich halte meine Versprechen.“ Kamui erwiderte seinen eindringlichen Blick lange, eh er sich an die Berührung weit genug gewöhnt hat, um sich etwas dagegen lehnen zu können. „Es tut mir so leid … was er dir angetan hat. Von allem …“, wisperte Subaru gebrochen und Kamui legte zögernd die Hand um Subarus, wobei seine Finger etwas schmerzten, aber … „Er kann mich vielleicht brechen, … aber nicht mein Herz.“, hauchte Kamui leise, eh er die Hand Subarus auf seine Brust legte und die Augen schloss. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihm bewusst geworden war, weshalb ihn der Sakurazukamori auf diese Weise, durch die zärtlichen Berührungen Subarus, die Kamui in seinen Erinnerungen bewahrt hat, mit initiierten Schmerzen brechen wollte.

Weil Kamui Subaru liebte.  
Daher konnte sein Herz nur eine Person brechen ... und die …

Kamuis Herzschlag so deutlich unter seiner Hand zu spüren, zusammen mit seinen Worten, auch, wenn sie nicht direkt waren, brachten Tränen in ihm auf. Aber ebenso auch ein warmes Gefühl, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. In seinem Herzen. „Kamui.“, wisperte er atemlos, eh er sich hinablehnte … Jemand … der leben und niemand, der sterben will. Subaru schloss halb die Augen, als er den warmen Atem des Jüngeren auf seinen Lippen spürte. „Dann … beschütze ich auch dieses.“, wisperte er und küsste Kamui sanft auf die weichen Lippen, woraufhin sich in seiner Brust eine intensive Hitze begann auszubreiten, gefolgt mit dem Rasen seines Herzens. Welches nur dadurch intensiviert wurde, nachdem Kamuis Finger sich sachte um seine festigten, eh er den Kuss vorsichtig erwiderte und Subaru glaubte … Hoffnung zu spüren.

~*~

Es war nur ein Riss …  
Aber als Kuzuki ihn in der Vorhersehung Hinotos sah, glaubte er zu spüren, dass dieser Riss mehr als eine Kausalität war.

~*~

Eigentlich sollten sie versuchen zu schlafen. Etwas, das in den letzten Wochen sowieso sehr kurz gekommen war. Aber …

Kamui hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihn Subaru küssen würde. Und ebenso wenig von ihm sanft in sein Schlafzimmer führte, wo er Kamui auf die Bettkante bat. „Wenn du es mir erlaubst … darf ich – darf ich deinen Schmerz nehmen?“, fragte Subaru leise, der sich vor ihn auf den Boden kniete und sein Gesicht zärtlich hielt. „Ich möchte nicht … dass du an ihn denkst. Er soll dich nicht auch noch haben.“, hauchte die warme Stimme des Älteren, als Kamui langsam die Augen schloss und dann zögernd nickte.

Sanft glitten Subarus Finger von seinen Wangen, hinab über seinen Hals. So zärtlich und sanft, dass Kamui die Finger schmerzhaft in das Laken krallen musste, weil er damit rechnete, dass es schmerzen würde. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“, hauchte Subaru zärtlich, während er ihn streichelte. So sanft und so … Wie in Trance öffnete Kamui wieder die Augen, woraufhin er etwas blinzelte und Subaru anstarrte. „Wie … deine Augen?“, wisperte er fassungslos, als er sanft Subarus Wange berührte, weil sie beide dunkelgrün schimmerten. Subaru jedoch lächelte nur sanft und lehnte sich sanft an seine Hand. „Wir sind in dir, Kamui. In deinem Herzen. Den Punkt, den er nicht erreichen konnte.“

Lange blickte ihn Subaru an, bevor Kamui schließlich nickte und dann die Hand zwischen sie hob, um somit nach Subarus zu bitten. Fast sofort legte dieser seine Hand in seine. Warm, stark und vertrauensvoll. Alles, was der andere nicht war. Und doch … sobald Subarus lange Finger zärtlich zwischen seine glitten, durchfuhr ihn ein kaltes Gefühl, weil … „Bleib bei mir.“, hauchte Subaru und er fokussierte den Blick wieder in dunkles Grün. „Ich würde dir nie wehtun.“

„Es … ist nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue.“, erwiderte Kamui traurig und versuchte es zu genießen, wie es war, die langen Finger zwischen seinen zu spüren. Wie kraftvoll Subaru sich anfühlte, auch wenn er ihn nur so sanft berührte. „Es ist … jede Berührung. Jede … er wusste es, wie du mich anfasst und … er hat jede benutzt, um mir wehzutun.“ Damit entzog er Subaru seine Hand und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als er wieder begann zu weinen.

Subaru wiederum … spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er hätte für gewöhnlich Kamui in die Arme gezogen. Über und durch seine Haare gestreichelt, aber er hatte es bereits in der Küche gespürt. Wie er sich versteift hat. Als wolle er nur so weit weg, wie möglich. Und es tat ihm so weh, dass Seishirō ihm auch dies genommen hatte. Dieses letzte bisschen Wärme …

~*~

Kamui duschte in dieser Nacht lange. Lange und so heiß, dass seine Haut von dem Wasser begann zu brennen. Aber es war ein gutes Brennen. Besonders weil die Hitze es ihm ermöglichte wieder einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen. Es änderte nichts an seinen inneren Wunden. Auch nicht an dem Schmerz, den ihm der Sakurazukamori zugefügt hat, aber …

Nachdem er sich vorsichtig abgetrocknet hat – vorsichtig wegen einigen Schnittwunden, welche so tief waren, dass sie immer noch nicht gänzlich verheilt waren – zog er sich sein Lieblingsschlafshirt an, das ihm Fuma vor zwei Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat an. Es war dunkelgrau und ging ihm vielleicht bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel. Auf dem Shirt war einst mit schwarzem Aufdruck ein Lyrik aufgedruckt gewesen, aber er konnte es inzwischen nicht mehr lesen. Fuma hatte damals in den Brief geschrieben, der in dem Paket war, dass er wollte, das Kamui wusste, er wäre immer bei ihm, auch wenn er es physisch nicht sein könnte. Es war der erste und letzte Versuch des Älteren Kontakt aufzunehmen. Zumindest bis Kamui wieder zurück nach Tokio gekommen war und jetzt …

Kamui vergrub für eine Sekunde die Nase in dem dicken, weichen Baumwollstoff. Damals hatte es nach Fuma gerochen. Zumindest glaubte er, es sich eingebildet zu haben. Und er wusste auch noch, wie heftig er mit seiner Mutter gestritten hatte, als sie es in die Wäsche geschmissen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob es klug war, es jetzt zu tragen. Hier bei Subaru. Aber … es gab ihm Komfort.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er sich schließlich noch seine schwarzen Shorts unter dem T-Shirt an und putzte sich anschließend die Zähne. Dabei sah er nicht zum ersten Mal Subarus Zahnbürste neben seiner und fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit in sich aufkommen.

Subaru …, dachte er mit tiefer Affektion für den Älteren. Wo wäre er nur heute, wenn es nicht Subaru gewesen wäre, der ihn damals aus seinem Schmerz herausgeholt hätte? Der sich ihm geöffnet und komplett anvertraut hat. Der für ihn das Augenlicht auf der rechten Seite verloren hat, weil er ihn gerettet hat. Und immer wieder nach ihm die Hand ausstreckte. Hilfsbereit, vertrauensvoll und sicher. Er gab Kamui dort Halt, wo er schon ewig keinen mehr gefühlt hat.

Schrei für mich …

Kamui spuckte den Schaum aus, bevor er sich den Mund auswusch und ebenso das Waschbecken anständig säuberte, eh er sich die Hände wusch und dann in den Spiegel blickte. Unsicher hob er seine rechte Hand an sein Gesicht, wo er sich jedoch nicht berührte. Er erinnerte sich gleichzeitig an die kühle Stimme in seinem Ohr. So süß … Hatte ihm der Sakurazukamori ins Ohr gewispert, schmecke sein Blut. Dabei sah er immer noch den Schnitt an seinem Hals. Nicht mehr so intensiv, aber dennoch sichtbar. Er glaubte sogar, noch immer seine Zunge dort zu spüren. Beschämt senkte er den Blick und ließ die Hand an seine Seite fallen. Einen Moment, bevor Wut in ihm aufkam. Er konnte ihn vielleicht brechen … aber das hieß nicht, dass Kamui aufgeben würde.

Subaru hatte ihn geküsst. Hatte versucht mit ihm in sein Herz einzudringen, um ihm näherzukommen, dabei … dabei war Subaru doch bereits in seinem Herzen. Immer. Das konnte der Sakurazukamori ihm nicht nehmen. Ebenso wie Subaru.

Tief durchatmend verließ er das Badezimmer, nur um zu Subarus Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wo sie seit drei Wochen in einem Bett zusammen schliefen. Die erste Nacht hatte Subaru auf dem Sofa verbracht, doch Kamui hatte einen Albtraum gehabt. Und in der zweiten Nacht ebenso, weshalb Subaru neben dem Bett auf ihn aufpasste. Allerdings fand Kamui das schlimm und sagte, er könne bei ihm schlafen. Es war immerhin sein Bett … Und das es wirklich mehr als groß war, konnte jeder auf seiner Seite schlafen.

Jetzt allerdings ging Kamui nicht auf seine Seite des Bettes. Mit rasendem Herzen trat er an Subarus und blickte hinab auf die schwarzen Haare, die auf dem grauen Kopfkissen ruhten. Subaru, der ihn wohl gehört hatte, drehte sich langsam von seiner Seite, auf der er geruht hatte, auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. „Kamui?“ Sein Herz schlug so hart …

„Du … du kannst mich vielleicht nicht anfassen, aber … das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht nahe sein kann …“ Seine Wangen begannen zu brennen bei seinen Worten. Dann aber neigte Subaru leicht den Kopf, als würden seine Worte ihn berühren und der Ältere hob sogleich die Bettdecke an, woraufhin Kamui mit geröteten Wangen unter diese stieg und sogleich die intensive Körperwärme des Onmyoji spürte. Alles in ihm fühlte sich wie elektrisiert an, als Kamui sich auf die Seite rollte, so, dass er Subaru ansehen konnte. Hinter ihm spürte er, wie Subaru die Decke über ihn zog und die warme Hand er durch die Bettdecke auf seinem Rücken wahrnehmen konnte. Fragend und vorsichtig. Da sich Kamui nach einer halben Minute immer noch nicht versteifte, entspannte sich Subaru wieder etwas und er spürte, wie der Arm, der über ihn lag, schwerer wurde. Aber absolut nicht unangenehm, sondern so sicher. Der andere Arm lag währenddessen, so wie er es jedenfalls vage spüren konnte, unter dem Kissen auf den ihre beide Köpfe ruhten. Kamui glaubte, nein, er wusste, dass er sich vorher noch nie mit jemandem in so einer intimen Situation befunden hatte. Nicht einmal mit Kuzuki in seinen Träumen, wenn er ihn auf seinem Schoß hielt und streichelte. Nach weiteren Minuten hob Kamui schließlich die rechte Hand und berührte mit ihr hauchzart Subarus Wange. Dabei fiel ihm sofort auf, wie warm und weich seine Haut war. In einer genießenden Geste schloss Subaru die Augen und schmiegte sich etwas an seine Handfläche. Das alleine ließ sein Herz wie wild in der Brust schlagen. Vorsichtig glitt er mit der Handfläche tiefer. Sich nervös über die Lippen beißend und leckend, hob Kamui etwas den Daumen und fuhr kaum merklich über die perfekt geschwungen Lippen, die er heute auf den eigenen gespürt hat. So sanft und … zum ersten Mal eine Form der Liebe, die er nie von jemandem angenommen hat. Sein erster Kuss, war auch ihr erster Kuss. „Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui hauchzart, bevor er die Distanz schüchtern zwischen ihnen überbrückte und alles in ihm begann zu prickeln und zu vibrieren, bei dem angenehmen Gefühl von Subarus Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Minzig, obwohl er glaubte, Subarus letzte Zigarette wahrnehmen zu können. Was ihn nicht einmal störte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Ältere sich enorm zurückhielt, seit er hier mit ihm wohnte. „Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte er leise, eh er die Augen schloss und Subaru dann vorsichtig küsste. Dabei meinte er, die langen Finger durch die Decke leicht zucken zu spüren. Jedenfalls nur einen Moment, bevor Subaru den Kuss begann zu erwidern und Kamui mit jeder Bewegung seiner weichen Lippen, ein Kräuseln, nach dem nächsten durch die Eingeweide dringen spürte. Es war so … einnehmend, endlich etwas zu fühlen ohne den Gefühlen von Angst und Schmerz.

Vorsichtig schmiegte sich Kamui an Subaru heran, während er mit der freien Hand über den langen Hals des Älteren streichelte, bis in seinen Nacken und den Kuss langsam intensivierte. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich Subarus Hand sachte über der Decke anspannte und das auf eine Weise, als wollte er ihn näher an sich ziehen. Der Gedanke war so … so gut. Schüchtern berührte er Subarus Unterschenkel mit seinen Zehen, wobei dieser einen leisen, wohligen Laut aus der Kehle gab, welcher Kamui tief in seinem Innersten traf. Heiß und prickelnd.

Atemlos musste Kamui den Kuss lösen. Seine Shorts fühlten sich eng an, weshalb er sich auf die Lippen biss, um tief auszuatmen. Nach einem Moment öffnete er wieder die Augen, wobei er direkt in Subarus blickte und erneut rot wurde. „Möchtest du weitermachen?“, fragte er leise, wodurch der Blick aus dem grünen Auge an noch mehr Zärtlichkeit gewann. Obwohl es unmöglich sein sollte. „Möchtest du denn?“, erwiderte Subaru, und Kamui fragte sich, ob es falsch war, es definitiv zu wollen. Denn … „Ich … weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich zum ersten Mal … keine Angst haben muss vor dem, was passiert.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, wisperte Subaru verständlich. Wodurch er sich erneut an das erinnerte, was auch mit Subaru geschehen war. Wie sie dieselben Verluste und den gleichen Schmerz erfahren haben. Und vielleicht … Ohne erneut zu zögern, küsste Kamui Subaru erneut. Dieses Mal jedoch mit ein wenig mehr Sicherheit als zuvor. Und dieses Mal seufzte Subaru nicht unterdrückt in den Kuss. Der Laut ließ alles in ihm flattern, wodurch Kamui seinen Schenkel nun weiter öffnete und mit ihm wenn auch langsam über den warmen Oberschenkel des Älteren glitt. Fast sogleich spürte er, wie Subarus Hand von seinem Rücken, zu der Unterseite seines Schenkels flog und ihn dort hielt. Atemlos sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Alles okay?“, fragte Subaru ihn mit einem dunklen Unterton, der … der lusterfüllt klang und Kamui heftig erröten ließ. Ebenso wie erregte.

Etwas abgehakt nickte Kamui, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte und mit der Hand, mit der er immer noch Subarus Wange gestreichelt hatte, langsam hinab über seine Brust streichelte. „Hast ...“ Er wurde knallrot bei dem Gedanken, während Subarus Finger sachte durch die dicke Decke seinen Schenkel streichelte. Sein Herz schlug sofort schneller. „Hast du … schon mal …?“ Subaru selbst wurde rot und schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hätte … aber nach allem mit … und der Gedanke es mit jemandem zu machen, der mir nichts bedeutet … fühlte sich falsch an.“

Kamui nickte verstehend, während seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut an Subarus Oberkörper glitten. Als Subaru ihn fragte, ob es ihn stören würde, wenn er im Bett nur eine Hose tragen würde, hatte Kamui natürlich nein gesagt. Es lag nicht an ihm zu bestimmen, wie sich Subaru beim Schlafen wohlfühlte. Er selbst könnte nie ohne T-Shirt oder Hemd oder sonstiger Oberbekleidung schlafen, weil er immer einen kalten Rücken bekam. Aber Subaru war so … so warm. „Warst du schon einmal mit jemandem zusammen?“, fragte ihn Subaru hauchzart und Kamui schluckte. „Da … war mal dieser Junge bei mir in der Schule – vor allem hier. Ich glaube … er mochte mich und ich denke, wenn ich zu der Zeit nicht so scheiße drauf gewesen wäre … dann vielleicht. Aber sonst … nicht, nein.“

Subaru nickte langsam, bevor er die Hand weiter auf seinem Schenkel bewegte, jedoch direkt unterhalb seines Hinterns stoppte. „Hör nicht auf.“, hörte sich Kamui selbst wispern, eh er überhaupt wusste, was er sagen wollte und spürte die langen Finger dann durch die Decke sachte über sein Gesäß streicheln. Mit brennenden Wangen starrte er Subaru an, dessen Pupille fast unnatürlich weit war und er sich sicher war, wenn er seine Hand von der schmalen Hüfte, hinabgleiten lassen, könnte er fühlen, wie hart Subaru war. Der Gedanke brachte sein Herz fast zum Stillstand, so heftig kontrahierte es in seiner Brust.

Und bevor er sich versah, ließ er seinen Schenkel vollends über Subarus gleiten und saß im nächsten Moment auf dessen Becken. Das Gefühl, ihrer beiden erregten Körperstellen so eng und hart beieinander war so intensiv, Kamui fühlte sich für einen Moment wie im freien Fall. Seine feuchten Strähnen fielen ihm tief in die Stirn. Automatisch hob Subaru seine Hand, wohl um sie ihm zurückzustreichen, hielt jedoch im gleichen Moment inne. Der Augenblick ließ ihn erneut innerlich wütend werden – trotz der Erregung – weil ihnen dieser eine Mann erneut eine Zärtlichkeit zerstört hatte. Aber Kamui hatte es satt. Ganz besonders wie viel Subaru durch ihn bereits hat leiden müssen. Daher hob er seine linke Hand und strich sich die Haare selbst aus der Stirn, bevor er seine Finger durch Subarus gleiten ließ und diese neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze zurückdrückte. „Kamui ...“, hauchte Subaru beinah atemlos durch die Geste, woraufhin er sich zu ihm hinab lehnte und erneut die weichen Lippen küsste. Dieses Mal allerdings eindringlich und mit dem Ziel diesen Mann nicht mehr zwischen sie kommen zu lassen.

Es war das letzte Mal!

Zumindest für diese Nacht, dachte Kamui, als er vorsichtig sein Becken gegen Subarus bewegte, welcher seine Hand etwas fester um sein Gesäß fasste, was ihn genussvoll in den Kuss stöhnen ließ. „Ich ...“, wisperte Subaru dunkel zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich will, dass du ...“ Kamui stöhnte lauter, je fester ihn Subaru hielt und er sein Becken schneller über seines bewegte. „Komm einfach … komm für mich.“, keuchte Subaru gegen seine Lippen, über die sich Kamui leckte, eh er Subaru leidenschaftlicher küsste und dann begann zu wimmern, je intensiver das Gefühl in ihm wurde. Je näher er dem Abgrund kam. Und gerade als er glaubte, nicht mehr fallen zu können, glitt Subarus Zunge sachte an seiner entlang und Kamui spürte wie er sich heftig in seiner Shorts ergoss. Sich dabei zuckend über Subarus Erregung rieb, dessen Finger sich fest um seine schlossen, bevor auch er kam. Dabei den Kopf in den Nacken zurückwarf und Kamuis Becken fester über seines zog.

In dem Moment empfand Kamui so wahnsinnig viel.

Aber nicht eine einzige Sekunde Angst oder Schmerz. Da war nur … absolute Liebe und Zugehörigkeit.

~*~

Atemlos sank Kamui gegen die harte, kalte Wand, bevor sich eine Hand um seinen Hals schlang, an dem er zunächst fast zärtlich berührt wurde, eh der Griff sich festigte und er mit dem Kopf hart zurückgeschlagen wurde. Der Schmerz schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn aus der anfallenden Ohnmacht herauszuziehen. „Aber nicht doch. Ich will, … dass du das hier mit ansiehst.“ Wisperte Fuma genießend in sein Ohr, bevor er ihn auf die Knie schubste. Hart kam er dadurch auf diese sowie den Handflächen auf. Aber all der körperliche Schmerz war absolut nichts im Vergleich dessen, zu beobachten, wie Subaru gegen den Sakurazukamori kämpfte.

Die weißen Ofuda, welche sich in weiße Tauben verwandelten, wurden von dem Erddrachen ohne jegliche Mühe zerfetzt und Kamui wollte wegsehen, aber lange Finger schlangen sich um seine Haarsträhnen und zwangen ihn somit den Kopf in den Nacken zulegen, um zu beobachten, wie Subaru mit jeder neuen Attacke zurückgedrängt wurde. „Wie fühlt es sich an … erneut nichts ausrichten zu können? Du dachtest wohl, zusammen wärt ihr stärker. Aber du irrst dich. Wie immer, Kamui. Du bist nur eine einzige Schwäche, mit deiner lächerlichen Liebe für ihn …“

Kamui spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufkamen. Der Geruch von Kirschblüten lag süß und schwer in der Luft und er wollte – konnte – nicht atmen, so sehr erinnerte es ihn an den Schmerz. Subaru ...

Es ist nicht deine Liebe, die schwach ist, Kamui …  
Sie ist deine Stärke, du musst nur verstehen, was du dir wirklich wünschst.

„Ich … wünsche ...“, wisperte er fast lautlos, während sich die langen Finger in seinen Haaren festigten. „Ich wünsche ...“, wiederholte er lauter, als Subaru auf die Knie sank, während der Sakurazukamori die Hand zurückzog und zum letzten Schlag ausholte.

Und mit einem Mal … verstand er.

Ihn durchfuhr plötzlich eine solch gewaltige Hitze, das Kamui glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen. Doch tat es nicht weh. Im Gegenteil. Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, wie … ein einzigartiges Gefühl des Höhenrausches, der so explosiv aus ihm herausströmte, dass Kamui sich selbst nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

Subaru wusste, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Trotz allem. Es war sein Schicksal von dem Sakurazukamori getötet zu werden, egal, wie sehr er Kamui liebte. Oder wie erfüllt er sich mit ihm fühlte. Das hier … das war sein Schicksal. Doch bevor ihn die Hand Seishirōs durchschlagen konnte, war es, als würde die gesamte Dunkelheit, in der sie gefangen waren, komplett von gleißend weißem Licht durchbrochen werden. Zunächst glaubte er, es war eine Druckwelle, so intensiv durchfuhr sie ihn. Doch als er die Hand von seinem Gesicht nahm, fühlte sie sich nur warm an. Wie … wenn man sie zu lange in den bloßen Schein der Sonne gehalten hatte. Atemlos ließ er die Hand zurückfallen, sobald er sah, wie kraftlos Kamui mit einem Mal in sich zusammenfiel. Der andere Kamui lag bewegungslos hinter ihm. Ebenso wie Seishirō vor Subaru. Aber er konnte sich nicht weniger um diesen kümmern, als … „Kamui?!“, wisperte er atemlos, sobald er genug Kraft fand, aufzustolpern und neben ihm auf die Knie zu fallen.

Sein Herz zog sich angsterfüllt zusammen und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er unter seinen Fingern keinen Puls spüren konnte. Zitternd hob er den Blick, nur um atemlos zu beobachten, wie dieses warme Licht, gen Himmel zog, bevor es sich mit einem Mal in eine grüne Sphäre verwandelte, welche sich fast wie in einer Druckwelle über alles hinwegzog. Durchsichtig und grün, wie … „Ke-Kekkai ...“, hauchte eine kraftlose Stimme unter ihm, woraufhin er sogleich den Blick auf Kamui hinabfallen ließ, dessen blauviolette Augen feucht schimmerten. „Kamui!“ Schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren, während er die Finger fest in ihn krallte. Einfach nur … verzweifelt an ihm festhielt, in der Angst, er würde ihn verlassen. „... habs geschafft.“, wisperte Kamui und Subaru nickte vollkommen überwältigt. „Ja. Du hast es geschafft.“

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Es war wieder einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen er im Büro in seinem Apartment saß und mitten beim Tippen auf seinem Laptop, erkannte, dass die Male an seinen Handrücken nicht mehr da waren. In diesen Momenten konnte er nicht anders – nicht einmal jetzt nach etwa einem Jahr – und zurückdenken, an jenen Tag …

„Magami ...“, sagte eine dunkle Stimme über ihnen, woraufhin er fassungslos den Kopf hob und die Finger nur noch fester in Kamui krallte, während er in Seishirōs Gesicht aufblickte. „Ich hätte es bei unserem ersten Kampf schon wissen müssen … seine Seele ist zu hell, um gewöhnlich zu sein.“

„Willst du es beenden?“, fragte Subaru leise, bereit alles zu tun, um Kamuis Leben zu retten. Egal, was er ihm versprochen hatte, er könnte nie … nie in einer Welt leben, in der … Grinsend zündete sich Seishirō eine Zigarette an, nur um dann eine Hand in seine Hosentasche zu schieben und den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Er sah … anders aus. „Unnötig. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr hören.“ Subaru verengte leicht die Augen, nur um dann zu glauben …

Fassungslos starrte er auf seine bloßen Handrücken. Er wollte sie näher ansehen, doch fand er nicht die Kraft sich von Kamui zu lösen, der inzwischen bewusstlos in seinen Armen ruhte. „Das … das Zeichen der ...“

„Ich wusste ja, was für ein besonderes Spielzeug er ist … doch das ist tatsächlich … einzigartig.“, hauchte Seishirō mit einem Blick auf Kamui, der Subaru ihn automatisch näher an sich ziehen ließ. Der Ältere lachte daraufhin und schüttelte den Kopf. Nur um dann zu ihm zu sehen und die andere Hand an sein Gesicht zu legen. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, wich er vor der Berührung weg, was sie beide überraschte. Jedenfalls so lange, bis der Ältere die Hand sinken ließ und dann seufzte. „Ich schätze, … damit ist es endgültig vorbei. Oder?“

Subaru erwiderte seinen Blick lange. Und zum ersten Mal glaubte er, eine Art Sehnsucht in Seishirōs Blick zu erkennen. Etwas, nach dem er sich insgeheim so innig gesehnt hatte. Aber … in diesem Moment, bedeutete es ihm nichts. „Ich bin fertig mit dir.“, erwiderte er ohne jegliches Zögern, woraufhin der Sakurazukamori fast bedauernd den Blick senkte, nur um im gleichen Augenblick zu schmunzeln. „Ich nehme an, es ist gerechtfertigt. Nach allem … nach all den Schmerz nun selbst zu spüren ...“ Damit hob Seishirō die Hand an die eigene Brust und Subaru konnte nicht anders, als die eigene Hand an Kamuis Brust zu legen. „Ich gab dir mein Herz, Seishirō-san. Du hast es gebrochen. Und Kamui … er hat es zusammengefügt und wiederbelebt. Ich werde … ihm nicht unser beider brechen, für etwas, das einst in der Vergangenheit aus Lüge, Verrat und Tod entstand.“ Subaru schloss die Augen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben …

War er frei.  
Und er hatte es einzig dem zu verdanken, der in seinen Armen ruhte.  
Dessen Liebe so unglaublich stark war, dass er sie alle erlöste.

Es war das letzte Mal, das er Seishirō gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass er dies bedauerte. Im Gegenteil. Subaru fühlte sich einzig überwältigt durch diese intensive Kraft, die tief in Kamui geruht hatte. Dessen Kekkai immer noch über allem gezogen war. Warm und stetig. Wie eine Art … Umarmung. Eine Kraft, die so gewaltig war, dass sie jede Form der Dunkelheit ausmerzte. Darum konnte Seishirō den Ruf der Sakura nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Und aus diesem Grund war der Fluch des Sakurazukamori auch nicht mehr an ihn gebunden.

„Hey, arbeitest du immer noch?“, fragte Kamui hinter ihm zärtlich, wonach er einen Moment später die warmen Hände über seine Schultern und dann nach vorne, über seine Brust streicheln spürte. Genießend schloss er die Augen. „Hm, ich wollte eigentlich nur noch diesen einen Bericht fertigstellen.“, wisperte er beruhigt durch diese intensive Wärme, die sich sogleich überall dort in ihm ausbreitete, wo Kamui ihn berührte.

„Muss der wirklich heute fertiggemacht werden?“ Die Frage wurde leise gegen seinen Nacken gefragt, wo er kurz darauf die weichen, warmen und leicht feuchten Lippen seines Geliebten spüren konnte und er sogleich leise keuchte. Er musste zugeben, sie hatten in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht viel Zeit füreinander gehabt. Kamui hatte gerade seine Abschlussprüfungen, während Subaru überraschend viele Austreibungen vornehmen musste. Er nahm an, Kamuis Kekkai trieb die Bosheit mancher Menschen in den Wahnsinn.

„Eigentlich schon.“, erwiderte er und drehte dann den Kopf, um Kamui zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen zu küssen. Aber zuvor fiel ihm auf, dass dieser nur in einem von Subarus weißen Hemden neben ihm stand. Barfuß und … „Hast … hast du noch etwas drunter?“, fragte er rau und mit einem plötzlich trockenen Mund, woraufhin Kamui seinen Bürostuhl leicht drehte und sich mit einem Knie verführerisch zwischen seine Schenkel kniete. „Ich weiß nicht … find es doch heraus.“, schnurrte Kamui verführerisch und mit diesem leicht neckischen Grinsen, das er immer dann trug …

„Fuck.“, wisperte er, und bevor Subaru überhaupt die Wahl getroffen hatte, schob er die Hände unter das Hemd, wo Kamui definitiv nichts mehr trug und hob den Jüngeren fließend auf seinen Schreibtisch. Etwas grob schob er gleichzeitig den Laptop aus dem Weg sowie die Akten. Dass ihm dabei ein Ordner zu Boden fiel, war ihm augenblicklich egal. „Scheiße! Ich liebe es, wenn du fluchst.“, stöhnte Kamui, als er im gleichen Moment seine Beine weit für Subaru spreizte und er sogleich eine Hand an den langen Hals legte, nur um den Jüngeren leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Kamuis Finger schlangen sich Halt suchend um sein Handgelenk, während die andere Hand nach seinem Gürtel griff und ihn näher zwischen die langen Beine zog. Keuchend stemmte er sich mit der anderen Hand neben die schmale Hüfte ab. Dann löste er den Kuss und starrte lange in Kamuis dunkle Augen. „Fick mich.“, verlangte dieser rau und Subaru biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er sich dann hastig die Hose öffnete. Dabei mit brennender Erregung beobachtete, wie bereitwillig Kamui sich auf die eigenen Handflächen zurücklehnte und sein Becken einladend näher an die Schreibtischkante schob. „Du bist … echt schamlos heute oder?“, fragte er erregt und schob sich die Hose samt den Shorts achtlos hinab.

Sofort fielen blauviolette Augen lusterfüllt auf seine Erregung, an deren Spitze bereits die ersten Lusttropfen heraus perlten und Kamui sich leicht auf die Lippen biss. Er kannte diesen Blick nun nach fast einem Jahr ihrer Beziehung. Besonders weil, sobald Kamui über all den Schmerz hinweggekommen war, wieder zu alter Selbstsicherheit fand. Und gleichzeitig etwas freisetzte, das kaum irgendwelche Hemmungen beim Sex hatte. Subaru war sich in ihrer Beziehung zwar auch immer sicherer geworden. Doch Kamui war wirklich … und er liebte es. Wie tief ihn Kamui unter die Haut ging. Zusammen mit seiner Verwegenheit und gleichzeitigen Leidenschaft. Was nicht bedeutete, dass Subaru tatenlos war. Er konnte sich allerdings länger zurückhalten, als Kamui. Weshalb dieser nun auch so unglaublich verlockend und willig auf seinem Schreibtisch, mitten in der Nacht saß.

„Ich sag nur dreizehn Tage, Subaru. Ich hab Bedürfnisse.“, schnurrte Kamui leise und stemmte neben ihm die Füße auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl ab, wobei seine langen Beine nur noch verführerischer aussahen. Und sich gleichzeitig perfekt gegen seine Schenkel schmiegten. Allerdings musste er beinah über den Versuch ihn so gefangen zu halten, schmunzeln. „Ich brauche Gleitgel.“, hauchte er rau, wobei seine Wangen sich röteten und Kamui sich dann langsam nach vorne lehnte, zu ihm hoch und seinen Hals küsste. „Unnötig.“

Überwältigt durch die Anspielung, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Glied zuckte. „Du ...“, keuchte er und krallte eine Hand in Kamuis Hüfte, während dieser mit einer Hand nach seiner Erregung griff. Zärtlich, aber leicht zitternd, wodurch er erkannte, wie erregt Kamui sein musste. „Hm … Ich musste mich anstrengen, … dass du mich nicht hörst.“, wisperte der Jüngere dunkel gegen sein Ohrläppchen, über das Kamui dann sinnlich leckte, eh er es zwischen die Lippen nahm und ihn mit seinen langen Beinen umwickelte.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Wie, als stünde er in einem überschnellen Fahrstuhl. Dann packte er Kamuis Hüfte stärker, nur um ihn festzuhalten und mit der freien Hand die eigene Erregung zu umfassen. „Bist du …“ Kamui nickte langsam und lehnte sich dann wieder auf die eigenen Handflächen zurück. „Ich hab mir vorgestellt, du erwischt mich.“, hauchte er mit roten Wangen, woraufhin Subaru mit der Spitze langsam in ihn eindrang und Kamui sogleich den Kopf zurück in den Nacken warf. „Ja!“

Die Hitze, die ihn sogleich umfasste, war ebenso intensiv und erregend, wie die Feuchtigkeit in Kamui. Er musste für einen Moment hart die Augen schließen, nur um nicht alleine dadurch zu kommen oder den Gedanken, wie lange und gründlich Kamui sich selbst für ihn vorbereitet haben musste. Schließlich atmete er tief aus, als er die Augen aufschlug und dann die harte, feuchte Erregung zwischen den Revers seines Hemdes zu sehen. So sehnsüchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, die er Kamui jedoch nicht geben würde, weil sie beide wussten, wenn er ihn jetzt berührte, würde er kommen. Stattdessen festigte er den Griff um die beiden Hüften und schob sich langsam tiefer in seinen kleinen Geliebten, welcher sogleich lauter stöhnte und inzwischen auf den Unterarmen gestützt, halb über seinem Schreibtisch hing.

Nach einigen Momenten war er endlich in ihm, wobei Subaru tief durchatmen musste. Kamui fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Es erinnerte ihn jedes Mal an ihr erstes Mal damals. Etwa ein Monat nach dem Tag. Es war eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Subaru aber erinnerte sich an wundervolles Essen, das der Jüngere gekocht hatte. Zärtliche Küsse auf dem Wohnzimmerboden, neben dem Sofa. An Kamuis Lippen um sein Glied und später mit dem süßen Flehen ihn endlich zu berühren. Dabei hatte es so lange gedauert, bis Kamui nicht mehr bei jeder seiner Berührungen gezuckt hatte. Aber an diesem Abend … hatte Subaru es endlich dürfen. Und können.

„Bitte … bitte, Subaru.“ Die flehende Stimme seines Geliebten brach ihn aus der Erinnerung heraus, womit sich sein Blick klärte. Schließlich zog er sich vorsichtig aus Kamui heraus, der ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen erregt musterte, nur um sich dann stöhnend auf die Lippen zu beißen, als Subaru sich wieder in ihn schob. „Ahh … schneller.“, keuchte Kamui sehnsüchtig. Ohne zu zögern, begann er sich langsam schneller zu bewegen. Nur um Kamui dann sanft am Handgelenk zu umfassen und ihn zu sich hochzuziehen. Sogleich schlang dieser die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Bestimmt zog er ihn dann an der Hüfte näher an die Kante, womit er spürte, wie sich lange Finger verzweifelt in seine Haare krallten und Kamuis Schenkel sich um seine Hüften anspannten.

„Willst du mehr?“, fragte er atemlos, gegen die leicht geschwollenen Lippen und Kamui nickte sogleich. „Härter, Subaru … bitte.“ Der Schwarzhaarige war beim Sex so unersättlich, das hatte er schon schnell gelernt. Aber Subaru liebte, dass er genau wusste, was er wollte. Noch viel mehr jedoch, dass er es ihm geben konnte. Und umgekehrt. Kamui wusste genau, wie er Subaru um den Verstand bringen konnte. „Lehn dich zurück ...“, hauchte er somit ebenfalls in einem bestimmenderen Ton, woraufhin sich Kamui sogleich zurück auf die Hände lehnte und die Beine weiter spreizte. Für eine Sekunde war er komplett gelähmt durch die Sinnlichkeit dieses Anblicks. Sein Glied tief in Kamui, dessen Erregung obszön dunkelrot unter seinem Hemd herausschaute und auf dieses tropfte. Schließlich fand er sich wieder, womit er mit der linken Hand unter den festen Schenkel glitt und sich diesen über die Schulter legte. Überrascht stöhnte Kamui und erzitterte sachte. „Ist … das okay?“, fragte er rau gegen die weiche Haut, wo er, während er Kamui in die dunklen Augen sah, zärtliche Küsse hinterließ.

„Gott, ja, nur … mach endlich weiter … bitte, Subaruuu ...“ Er ließ Kamui keine Chance weiterzusprechen, eh er sich zurückzog und dann bereits wieder in ihn stieß. Hart und tief durch die neue Position. „Ja!“, stöhnte es unter ihm und Subaru musste Kamuis andere Hüfte fester halten, um im gleichen Rhythmus in ihn stoßen zu können. Dabei fiel sein Kopf nach vorne, versucht nicht alleine durch den Anblick zu kommen, weil er sich selbst in ihn stoßen sehen konnte. Zusammen mit Kamuis Erregung und seinen perfekten Beinen. „Su-subaru ...“, stöhnte Kamui zitternd über ihn, woraufhin er den Kopf hob und dann pressten sich heiße Lippen verzweifelt auf seine.

Atemlos stöhnte er in den Kuss, als sich lange Finger in seine Haare krallten und Kamuis linkes Bein sich dann plötzlich fester um ihn wickelte, bevor er plötzlich unter ihm begann, sich ihm entgegen zu drängen. Das zusammen mit der Sinnlichkeit, in der Kamui sich mit einem Mal unter ihm aufbäumte, ließ ihn nur noch schneller in ihn stoßen, eh er haltlos Kamuis Namen stöhnte und im selben Augenblick tief in ihm kam, wie sich die heißen Wände unbarmherzig um ihn zusammenschlossen. Kraftlos fiel sein Kopf auf Kamuis Brust, während er nur beiläufig spürte, wie das lange Bein haltlos von seiner Schulter, in seine Armbeuge rutschte.

„Ver … dammt ...“, keuchte Kamui so rau und atemlos unter ihm, dass Subaru seine Stimme nicht wiedererkannt hätte. Nickend vergrub er das Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff, bevor er es hob und sich an die warme Handfläche schmiegte, die zitternd seine Wange streichelte. „Hab … dich vermisst.“, wisperte Kamui liebevoll und Subaru küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Und ich dich.“

„Also … ich hab da eben ein Nein gehört. Warum kommst du also nicht mit mir ins Bett?“ Kamui wusste ganz genau, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich selbst nicht immer zu sehr zu puschen. Somit nickte er leicht lächelnd und hauchte zarte Küsse auf das Schlüsselbein, das er unter dem Hemdkragen aufblitzen sah. „Klingt wundervoll.“, erwiderte er somit, nachdem er wieder genug Atem zur Verfügung hatte und sich langsam von Kamui löste. „Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so anfasst.“, hauchte Kamui, nachdem Subaru sich vorsichtig aus ihm herausgezogen hatte und er mit einigen Kleenex, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen hatte, Kamuis Schenkel sanft säuberte. „Wie?“, fragte er zurück und Kamui lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Als würde ich dir gehören.“

Die Worte ließen ihn etwas perplex den Blick heben, eh seine Schultern hinabfielen und er mit der anderen Hand sanft Kamuis Wange streichelte. „Danke … dass du mein sein willst.“ Sein Herz fühlte sich so voll an. Mit jedem Tag, in dem sie zusammen waren, glaubte Subaru, es könne sich nicht voller anfühlen. Und dann sagte er so was … „Ich war dein, seit du zum ersten Mal in mir warst. Seelisch, wie körperlich, Subaru.“ Glücklich lächelten sie einander an, bevor Subaru die Kleenex wegwarf und Kamui sanft auf seine Arme hob. „Was … machst du, ich kann laufen.“, schmunzelte der Jüngere errötend. Subaru aber hauchte nur einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Lass mich dich ins Bett tragen, mein Engel.“ Kamui vergrub verlegen das Gesicht in seinem Hemd, aber Subaru fand seine Reaktion einfach nur niedlich. Darüber verlegen zu werden, von ihm auf Händen getragen zu werden, während er sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken alleine auf ihrem Bett … Das war sein Kamui, dachte Subaru voller Wärme in sich.

Nach all der Zeit … überraschten sie einander immer noch. Sei es mit ihrer immer noch wachsenden Liebe zueinander, welche endlos schien. Ebenso wie mit der unentwegt pulsierenden Leidenschaft füreinander. Und Subaru wusste, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er sich für eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Kamui entschieden hatte. Für das Leben.

~*~ Bonus Bonus ~*~

„Die besten Crêpes der Stadt …“, sagte Seishirō, als er den anderen Kamui auf einem Stuhl in seinem Lieblingscrêpes-Restaurant sitzen sah und diesen aufmerksam musterte. Dunkelbraune Augen hoben sich schließlich und sahen unverhohlen zurück. Allerdings in einer Höflichkeit, die zuvor nicht in dem Blick des Jungen gestanden hatte. „Ich … hab mich daran erinnert.“, murmelte der Jüngere nachdenklich. „Sakurazukamori?“

Seishirō neigte etwas den Kopf. Dann zog er seine Sonnenbrille aus und lächelte den Jüngeren sanft an. „Inzwischen nur noch … Seishirō für dich.“

Der Junge runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann aber lächelte er ein wenig und deutete auf den Stuhl sich gegenüber. „Fuma. Und ich würde mich über deine Gesellschaft freuen, Seishirō.“

Es war schon sehr … sehr, sehr lange her, dass eine Person ihm gegenüber so freundlich gewesen war. Aufrichtig und vollkommen ungehemmt. Er glaubte, da war etwas in ihm, das Subaru wirklich gern gehabt hatte. Vielleicht … vielleicht war es ja Liebe. Doch wenn, dann war es wahrhaft, diese loszulassen, mit dem Wissen, dass die Person mit jemandem zusammen sein konnte, die sie auf eine Weise lieben konnte, die sie auch verdiente. Ohne jegliche Zweifel.

Außerdem …

Wenn er, während er sich elegant Fuma gegenübersetzte, nach oben in den Himmel blickte, glaubte er, habe die Welt noch nie so wunderschön ausgesehen, wie unter dem Kekkai eines Magamis, der aufrichtig und vollkommen liebte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	5. Behind your Eyes

Wahre Liebe kann nicht vergessen. Aber vergeben.

~*~

Es waren jetzt fast sieben Monate seit dem Tag und Kamui glaubte bereit zu sein. Bereit den ersten Schritt nach vorne zu wagen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, die hinter sich zu lassen, die er liebte. Wobei es eigentlich nur eine einzige Person gab, für die er so empfand. Die eine Person … die er seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hat, weil sie einfach verschwunden war. Sorata sagte, es wäre möglich, dass Fuma Subaru getötet hat. Und der Gedanke tat so unendlich weh, dass er ihn manchmal sogar in der Nacht noch wach hielt und Tränen weinen ließ.

Was vielleicht aus tiefster emotionaler Verbundenheit entstand, in ihm, war binnen der Monate, die sie zusammen verbrachten zu etwas geworden, von dem Kamui nie geglaubt hätte, es zu empfinden. Dabei wollte er so nicht empfinden. Er hasste den Schmerz in sich, wann immer Subaru an den Sakurazukamori dachte. Ebenso wie er diesen hasste, weil er Subaru so unglaublich wehgetan hatte, ihn jedoch dennoch zu lieben schien.

„Hey, Kamui … bist du bei mir?“ Perplex blinzelte er, als er zu dem Älteren aufblickte. Er kannte Katô schon etwas länger. Er hatte ihn kennengelernt, etwa ein Monat nachdem … Kamui schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, bevor er nickte und sich bemüht entspannt im Sitz des Wagens zurücklehnte. Es war jetzt ihre erste Verabredung, weil Katô ihn bereits seit Wochen fragte. Ihm Essen brachte und ebenso hin und wieder Blumen. Er schien nett und doch … wann immer er in die blauen Augen sah, wünschte er, er sehe grüne. „Vielleicht ...“ begann Katô, als er sich über die Mittelkonsole lehnte und Kamui heißen Atem auf seinem Ohr spürte. Angespannt starrte er auf den Tokiotower, welchen sie von hier oben – an der Klippe eines Parks aus – so wundervoll sehen konnten. Bei dem jedoch Erinnerungen aufkamen, von Blut und Fuma, der ihn anblickte …

„... kann ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“, wisperte der Brünette, woraufhin Kamui den Kopf drehte und ihn fragen wollte, wie, als er bereits warme Lippen auf seinen spürte. Sein Herz zog sich heftig zusammen, weil … Ruckartig zog er den Kopf zurück und starrte den Älteren an. „Ich … ich denke nicht ...“, begann er, aber Katô legte bereits eine Hand auf seinen Schenkel, während er mit der anderen sein Gesicht berührte. So sanft und doch …

„Vertrau mir, wenn ich erst begonnen habe, wirst du es genießen und an nichts anderes denken können.“ Erneut wurde er geküsst, und während sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, klang es verführerisch. Einmal nicht an Subaru zu denken. Einmal nicht nach dem Was wäre wenn … zu fragen, weshalb er zögernd die rechte Hand legte und sie in Katôs Nacken schob, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch, in denen er bemerkte, dass seine Finger nicht dieselben weichen Strähnen umfassen konnten, wie er es so oft in Subarus Umarmungen konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass es nichts brachte. „Nicht …“, hauchte er schließlich, nachdem er sich erneut löste.

Doch Katôs Lippen glitten nur von seinen hinab zu seinem Hals und gleichzeitig seine Hand direkt zwischen seine Beine. „Entspann dich einfach.“, keuchte dieser, aber es war nicht … Pure Aversion flutete seinen Geist, ebenso wie beginnender Ärger, weil er es nicht wollte. Und während er ihn am Liebsten mental einen Schlag verpassen wollte, existierten seine Fähigkeiten seit Fumas Tod nicht mehr. Weshalb er etwas hartnäckig Katô an der Schulter zurückschob. „Ich sagte, Nein!“, fauchte er nun, wurde jedoch ebenso grob an seinen Handgelenken gepackt und gegen die Beifahrertür gepresst, im selben Moment wie er glaubte das Geräusch der Autotür zu hören, wurde der Ältere bereits grob von ihm heruntergezogen.

„Ich glaube, er sagte deutlich Nein!“, sagte eine dunkle Stimme so ruhig und dennoch bedrohlich, dass es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken rannte, weil … Zitternd und hastig stolperte er aus der Beifahrertür des Autos, nur um den Wagen zu umrunden und …

„Tus nicht!“

Sein Herz raste, während er auf lange, elegante Finger in schwarzen Handschuhen starrte, welche vor der Brust des Jungen bei seinem verzweifelten Ausruf innehielten, welcher vor purer Angst wimmerte. Der Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, in einem langen, schwarzen Mantel, welcher ebenso leicht im Wind wehte, wie die Sakurablüten an ihm vorbei. „Bitte … Subaru.“, wisperte atemlos. Nur eine Sekunde, eh dieser Katô am Kragen des Hemdes so ruckartig losließ, dass er weinend zu Boden sank. Allerdings war er Kamui absolut egal, weshalb er ihn nicht eines Blickes würdigte. Er konnte nur Subaru ansehen …

Subaru … dessen Augen unterschiedliche Augenfarben hatten. Eines grün und eines goldbraun. Es könnte ihm nicht schlimmer ins Herz treffen, als erneut mit dem konfrontiert zu werden, was ihn damals bereits so wehgetan hat.

Es lenkte ihn so sehr ab, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Subaru langsam an ihn herantrat. Soweit, bis dieser die linke Hand hob und Kamui die Augen schloss, bei der kühlen Berührung an seiner Wange. „Du bist immer noch viel zu gut, Kamui.“, hauchte Subaru, wobei es ihm an Wärme in seiner Stimme fehlte. „So wirst du immer ein leichtes Ziel für die Böswilligkeit dieser Welt sein.“ Kamui spürte jedes Wort wie ein Messer in sich eindringen. Es war Subarus Stimme und doch … fehlte in ihr Subaru. Die Berührung glitt wie eine Blüte von seiner Wange, als der Ältere dann langsam an ihm vorbei ging.

In dem Augenblick … kam alles zurück.

Die warmen Berührungen ihrer Hände.  
Die langen Blicke.  
Subarus Lächeln.  
Ihre letzte Umarmung … und schließlich …  
Es ist unmöglich jeden glücklich zu machen.

„Ein Jahr.“, wisperte Kamui und musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Subaru stehen blieb. Er spürte die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern aufsteigen. „Kamui.“ Es war so zart, er könnte es sich eingebildet haben und doch glaubte, er Subaru klang schmerzerfüllt. Dabei sollte er es doch wissen, oder …? „Ich kann das nicht mehr …“, hauchte Kamui und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während eine Träne über seine Wange lief. „... ein Jahr! Mehr verlange ich von dir nicht. Wenn du mich danach nicht lieben kannst … kann ich endlich meinen Frieden haben.“

Es war so still, dass das Einzige, dass Kamui hören konnte, der Wind war und die rauschenden Blätter der Bäume um sie herum. Bis … „Du wirst mich dafür vergessen ...“, hauchte Subaru hinter ihm und Kamui spürte seit Ewigkeiten wieder die Berührung seiner Hände, als der Ältere sie von hinten umfasste. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, bei der Erkenntnis, sich nie mehr an das erinnern zu können, was ihm der Mann einmal gegeben hat. An das, was er für ihn empfand. „Ja.“, wisperte er, während eine weitere Träne über seine Wange fiel und dann roch er den süßen Geruch frischer Sakurablüten und wurde von einer angenehmen Frische umfangen, eh alles schwarz wurde.

~*~

Als Kamui zu sich kam, war das Erste das er sah, das Gesicht eines unglaublich attraktiven Mannes, dessen Augen zwei verschiedene Farben hatten. Eines grün, welches irgendwie warm schimmerte, während das andere goldbraun und distanziert schien. Gruselig … und doch … „Wo …“ Perplex runzelte Kamui die Stirn, nur um sich zu erinnern, dass er ja eine Verabredung hatte, die ihn … Der Schreck an die Erinnerung musste ihm wohl anzusehen sein, denn der Mann hielt ihn sachte an der Schulter zurück. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich hab deinen Begleiter verjagt.“ Überrascht blinzelte Kamui. „Ich … danke … ich weiß nicht … wie ich Ihnen danken kann.“, sagte er teils erleichtert und doch auch beschämt über das, was eben passiert war. Er musste wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein … So oder so, würde er Katô das nächste Mal, wenn er ihn auf den Campus treffen würde, eine zimmern.

„Unnötig. Er hätte mehr verdient, für das, was er vorhatte.“ Irgendetwas in den Worten ließ Kamui leicht schaudern. Allerdings hatte er nicht unrecht. Somit setzte er sich vorsichtig auf. Sich der kühlen Hand auf seiner Schulter bewusst. „Kann ich … mich dennoch bedanken?“, fragte er leise und wurde leicht rot, bei dem leichten Lächeln, das sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes legte. Es schien freundlich und gleichzeitig irgendwie distanziert. Geheimnisvoll. Aber auch seltsam bekannt.

Schließlich löste sich die Hand von seiner Schulter, als der Mann in seine Innentasche des schwarzen Mantels griff und ihm eine Karte hinhielt. Schwarz und mit weißer Schrift. So elegant … dachte Kamui und schluckte, als er den Namen las. Subaru Sumeragi. Ein komisches Gefühl kam in ihm auf. Warm und … so überwältigend, dass er fast nicht atmen konnte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte die dunkle Stimme über ihm, woraufhin er sogleich rot wurde und dann wieder in die zweifarbigen Augen blickte. „Sicher, ich … dachte nur, ich … ich dachte, ich kenne den Namen.“

Er rieb sich etwas über die Stirn, im selben Moment, wie Subarus Ausdruck für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde Verwirrung sowie Überraschung zeigten, sodass er es nicht mitbekam. „Also, heißt das, ich darf Sie zum Essen einladen, Sumeragi-san?“, fragte er mit sich rötenden Wangen, eh er die Augen erneut aufschlug und aufsah.

„Zu gerne. Und wenn ich deinen Namen erfahren dürfte?“ Verlegen fuhr er sich durch die Haare, wobei er glaubte, etwas auf seinem Handrücken zu erkennen, aber es in den Hinterkopf verdrängte. „Kamui … Kamui Shirou, aber Kamui ist … absolut ausreichend.“, schüchtern lächelte er, während der Mann es langsam erwiderte. „Nun gut. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Kamui. Dann bestehe ich darauf, dass du mich Subaru nennst.“

Kamui öffnete leicht den Mund, als er lautlos den Namen sagte. Subaru … Sein Herz fühlte sich sogleich komisch an, aber es mochte vielleicht nur mit der Attraktivität des Mannes zusammenhängen. Schließlich lächelte er zur vollen Gänze und Kamui fühlte sich zum ersten Mal, seit Fumas Tod … nicht mehr komplett gebrochen.

~*~

„Woher hast du das?!“, fragte ihn Arashi zwei Tage später, als er sie gerade von ihrer Klasse abholte, um mit ihr einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Perplex folgte er ihren Blick, auf seine Handrücken, welche sie völlig fassungslos und erschrocken musterte. „Hm? Ach die Narben … ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht … hat Katô irgendeinen kranken Scheiß gemacht, er wollte …“ Kamui hatte es niemanden erzählt, aber … Arashi war inzwischen wie eine große Schwester für ihn, weshalb … „Aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, war da dieser Mann und … er hat mich gerettet.“ Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie attraktiv er ausgesehen hatte. So mysteriös.

Dabei bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Arashi ihn schier fassungslos anblickte. Sanft entzog er ihr schließlich seine Hände. „Ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Man sieht es sowieso kaum und es wird schon vergehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Lange erwiderte sie seinen Blick, bevor sie knapp nickte und doch angespannt zur Seite sah. „Der Mann … hast du seinen Namen?“, fragte sie leise und Kamui lächelte, als er ihn sich in Erinnerung rief. Ebenso wie die Wärme, die ihn unweigerlich durchzog, nur weil er ihn aussprach.

„Hm. Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi. Und wir gehen morgen Abend Essen.“

~*~

„Mach es rückgängig!“, fauchte Arashi hinter ihm, woraufhin Subaru kaum hörbar seufzte. Langsam zündete er sich seine Zigarette an, bevor er einen tiefen Zug nahm und sich dann zu ihr drehte. „Du weißt, das kann ich nicht. Kamui hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.“

„Seine ...“, Arashi sah ihn so wütend an, dass ihre lilafarbenen Augen beinah schwarz schimmerten. „Du hast uns alle verraten. Aber vor allem Kamui. Ist dir bewusst, dass wir ihn glauben lassen mussten, du wärst tot, damit er endlich aufhört nach dir zu suchen? Weißt du, wie schwer es eigentlich für ihn war, ohne dich?“ Die Worte erinnerten ihn an den Schmerz und die Zerrissenheit, die er damals empfunden hatte, eh er gegangen war. Als er Kamui verließ und ebenso einen Teil von sich zurückließ.

Doch war es einzig eine Erinnerung an dem, was er nicht mehr spüren konnte. Subaru hatte es mit dem ersten Mord gespürt. Immer deutlicher mit den Folgenden. Jeder Einzelne nahm ihn mehr von dem, wer er einst war. Nahm ihn jegliche Fähigkeit zu empfinden. Nicht einmal Kamui könnte daran etwas ändern, egal, wie befreiend es wäre. „Es war auch für mich nicht einfach. Und dennoch … Was ist, ist. Und wenn wir am Ende des Jahres einander nicht lieben … wird er seine Ruhe finden, Arashi. Daran wird niemand etwas ändern können. Nicht einmal ich.“

„Der Sakurazukamori empfindet nichts. War es nicht das, was du einst sagtest?“ Subaru senkte leicht den Blick. Gleichzeitig, während die Erinnerung in ihm aufkam.

„Sag, Kamui, sagen Menschen, wenn sie sterben immer die Wahrheit?“  
„Ich … ich weiß es nicht.“

„Solltet ihr ihn beeinflussen oder euch gegen mich stellen, wird er definitiv sterben.“, sagte Subaru schließlich entschieden, bevor er sich abwandte und ihren Schrecken ebenso ignorierte, wie dieses merkwürdige dumpfe Gefühl in ihm, das er glaubte zu spüren, wenn er daran dachte, Kamui zu töten.

So oder so … war dies nun seine neue Aufgabe.

~*~

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht angenommen hätte, du würdest uns hier einen Tisch reservieren können.“, sprach Subaru nachdem sie sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster, in einem von Tokios besten Restaurants gesetzt hatten. Verlegen strich Kamui über die Tischdecke. „Ich … ich bin … der Letzte der Magami.“, gestand er leise, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, warum er oder woher er das Vertrauen nahm, es diesem Mann zu sagen. Schließlich wollten sie, dass er Stillschweigen darüber behielt. Eben weil er der letzte dieser nahezu heiligen Blutlinie war.

„Tatsächlich.“, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige interessiert und Kamui wurde leicht rot. „Daher also auch die Leibgarde.“ Perplex blinzelte er, bevor er Subarus kühlen Blick folgte und dann fast etwas wütend einatmete, als er Nokoru zwei Tische weiter sitzen sah. Wenig subtil sie über eine Karte anstarrte. „Entschuldige mich für eine Sekunde.“, sagte er freundlich, wenn auch innerlich kochend. Kamui meinte, für eine Sekunde den Hauch von Belustigung in kühlen Goldbraun aufblitzen zu sehen, aber darauf konnte er wenig achten.

„Was zur Hölle soll der Scheiß?“, zischte er dem Blonden zu, nachdem er sich ihm gegenübersetzte. „Das kann ich dich fragen. Nach allem, solltest du nur eines tun, nie mit einem fremden Mann –...“ Kamui verengte wütend die Augen. Er hatte es so verflucht satt, dass sie alle versuchten, ihm aufzudrängen, was er zu tun und lassen hatte. „Nur zu deiner Information, im Gegensatz zu dir oder den Anderen, hat er mich davor bewahrt … nein, weißt du was, hier ziehe ich die Grenze. Ich meine es ernst, verschwinde.“ Ernst blickte er in die hellblauen Augen des Jungen, der während des Kampfes damals eine Art Freund geworden war. Und auch, wenn Kamui diesem als Bediensteten des Clans noch nie einen Befehl gegeben hat, so konnte Nokoru diesen jetzt nichts entgegen bringen. Absolut nichts. Weswegen es ihm innerlich fast wehtat, wie wütend der Blonde die Karte auf den Tisch fallen ließ und dann regelrecht davon rauschte.

Bedauernd senkte Kamui schließlich den Blick, nur um sich zu erinnern, dass er ja immer noch jemand auf sich warten hatte. Sogleich stieg die Unsicherheit wieder in ihm auf, als er aufstand und zurück an ihren Tisch ging. „Entschuldige.“, sagte er leise zu Subaru, welcher ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Schon in Ordnung.“, lächelte dieser beschwichtigend und dann spürte er die kühle Berührung weicher Fingerspitzen an seinen, woraufhin er perplex blinzelte und im selben Augenblick, wie ihn ein heftiges Prickeln durchfuhr …

„Kamui.“, wisperte eine warme Stimme.

Komm zurück zu mir

Jemand berührte seine Wange, während ein Griff ihn aufrecht hielt und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er in besorgt blickendes Dunkelgrün, und ebenso kühlem Goldbraun, was ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. „Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui und presste schließlich seine freie Hand an die Stirn. Verlegen schloss er die Augen. „Ich … ich bin nicht ernsthaft ohnmächtig geworden oder … erneut?“

„Ist in Ordnung. Komm, ich helfe dir.“ Kamui ließ sich von Subaru auf die Beine helfen, während einige Kellner und Kellnerinnen immer noch besorgt um ihren Tisch herum eilten. Die wenigen Gäste im Restaurant blickten ihn alle merkwürdig an, was ihm mehr als unangenehm war. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir woanders hingehen?“, hauchte Subaru nahe seinem Ohr, woraufhin er nur wie hypnotisiert aufblicken und nickte konnte. „Zu gerne.“

~*~

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Der Zauber des Fluchs müsste stark genug sein, sodass ihn Kamui wie eine fremde Person wahrnehmen sollte. Er sollte nicht einmal im Stande sein, sich so schnell an Vergangenes zu erinnern. Und doch … wann immer die blauvioletten Augen sich auf ihn richteten, war es wie ein Blick in die Vergangenheit. Subaru erinnerte sich an die unendlich vielen Stunden im Pavillon. Daran, wie Kamui von Tag zu Tag mehr lächelte und glücklich schien. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Berührungen ihrer Hände. So unschuldig und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Wusste er doch …

„Du musst bestimmt denken, ich bin ein Vollidiot.“, murmelte Kamui neben ihm auf der dunklen und leeren Straße, aber Subaru schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Stress führt nun einmal zu einer Reaktion des Körpers. Und diese ist in den meisten Fällen Ohnmacht.“

„Dennoch. So hab ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt.“ Interesse stieg in ihm auf, bei diesen Worten. Darum blickte er Kamui auch besonders aufmerksam an, während sie die Straße entlang gingen. Wohin … wusste selbst Subaru nicht. Nur, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, sollten sie einfach nur Spazierengehen. „Und deine Vorstellung sah aus wie?“ Seine Frage brachte die delikateste Form von Rot auf Kamuis Wangen, was in ihm erneut an früher denken ließ. Ein aufregendes Kräuseln kam in ihm auf, bei dem Anblick, über den er sich wundern musste, ob es Seishirō bei ihm damals ebenso erging. Dass es ihn erregte, ihn so zu sehen. Unsicher und schüchtern. Bewusst, er könne alles mit ihm tun, weil Subaru alles für ihn getan hätte, nur um ihn glücklich zu machen. Doch so zu denken … das war nicht er, wusste Subaru tief in sich.

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Seine Gedanken an früher, hatten ihn so abgelenkt, dass er kaum bemerkt hat, wie ihn Kamui anblickte. Erst als sich warme Fingerspitzen an seine Wange legten, senkte sich sein Blick überrascht hinab. Sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, wurde Kamui knallrot und zog die Hand zurück. „En-entschuldige, ich …“ Doch bevor er weitersprach, umfasste Subaru ihn sachte im Nacken und küsste ihn.

Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte, dass nichts außer Erregung in ihm aufstieg, bei dem Geschmack des Jüngeren auf seinen Lippen. Aber zumindest genoss er die Art, wie überrascht Kamui gegen seine Lippen seufzte, eh er den Kuss begann zu erwidern, welcher binnen weniger Minuten in extremer Leidenschaft ausartete und Subaru sogleich lange Finger in seinen Nacken gleiten spürte. Dabei sank Kamui mit einem weiteren Seufzen gegen ihn, der so delikat klang, dass Subarus Unterleib kribbelte. „Ich wohne … gar nicht so weit weg von hier.“, schnurrte er leise. Dieses Mal allerdings überraschte er sich selbst. Das …

„Was? Ich …“ Kamui starrte ihn komplett überwältigt an, gleichzeitig aber auch so, als wollte er am Liebsten ganz weit weglaufen. Konnte jedoch nicht, weil …

„Ich – entschuldige, Kamui. So meinte ich das nicht.“ Subaru jedoch wusste, dass er es so gemeint hatte. Zumindest dieser dunkle Teil in ihm, welcher sich mit einem Mal so extrem aufbäumte, dass er am Liebsten Kamui gegen die nächste Wand und … Etwas ruckartig löste er sich von Kamui und stolperte zurück. „Subaru?“

„Ich … ich muss gehen, entschuldige.“ Er ignorierte Kamuis verwirrten Ruf, wobei er kurz davor war, so schnell zu gehen, dass er beinahe ins Laufen geriet. Nur um drei Querstraßen weiter die erstbeste Person zu töten und gleichzeitig die Dunkelheit in sich nachgeben zu spüren. Erst als er das Blut auf seinen bloßen Händen erkannte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte und …

Und zum ersten Mal seit dreizehn Monaten spürte er sein Herz wieder.

~*~

Kamui konnte nicht schlafen. Dauernd musste er an Subaru denken. An die Art, wie er ihn geküsst hat. An diese rohe Leidenschaft und diese … diese Innigkeit. Es sollte ihn erschrecken. Ganz besonders, weil er eben noch nie mit jemandem zusammen war – körperlich. Und erst recht, weil Subaru nicht nur ein wenig deutlich gemacht hat, ihn gerne …

Aber ihn dann einfach so stehen zu lassen, das war … Kamui wusste nicht, wie er es finden sollte. Ebenso wenig wie dieses Prickeln zwischen seinen Beinen, wenn er zurück an den Kuss dachte. Sich über die Lippen leckend, schloss er langsam wieder die Augen. Subaru … dachte er, noch ehe er es überhaupt unterdrücken konnte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, er rieche Sakurablüten, als er sich wieder in der Leidenschaft ihres Kusses wiederfand. Einer Leidenschaft … die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hat. Die ihn hart pulsieren ließ. Sein Herz und ebenso sein Glied. Aber gerade, als er sich dem hingeben und die Hand in seine Shorts schieben wollte, klingelte sein Handy.

Ertappt fuhr er von seinem Bett auf und starrte dann etwas lange auf sein Display, eh er sein Handy zögernd nahm und den Anruf annahm. „Ja?“

„Ich … möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen und schon gar nicht, annehmen – ...“ Subarus Stimme, obgleich sie distanziert klang, hatte auch irgendetwas anderes mitschwingen, etwas, das Kamui nicht beschreiben konnte. Aber es reichte, um seinen Herzschlag zu beschleunigen. „Ist okay. Ich meine … ich … ich mochte den Kuss.“, wisperte er tief errötend, woraufhin es für eine ganze Weile auf der anderen Seite still wurde. „Ich habe dich nicht verschreckt?“

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“, gab er zu und seufzte dann. „Hör zu, Subaru, ich … ich mag dich und ich würde … es gerne … nur eben nicht ohne dich besser zu kennen.“ Seine Hände zitterten durch die enorme Aufregung in ihm. Kamui verstand nicht einmal, warum er so dem Mann gegenüber reagierte. Es konnte doch nur aus reiner Anziehung kommen oder? Er wusste nur, das er sich bei Katô mehr als abgeneigt gefühlt hatte und weder seine Hände noch seine Lippen auf seinem Körper spüren wollte, während er bei Subaru … es regelrecht begehrte.

„Dann sollten wir uns wiedersehen. Denn ich würde dich auch gerne kennenlernen, Kamui.“ Kamui schloss erleichtert die Augen, während die Erregung jedoch die gleiche blieb. Ganz besonders, bei der Art, wie Subaru seinen Namen hauchte. Nervös rutschte er auf seinem Bett herum. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns zum Kaffee treffen, am Mittwoch?“

So lange?, dachte Kamui leicht bedauernd. Und doch, vielleicht war Abstand nicht schlecht. Schließlich wusste er nichts über den Mann, auch, wenn er gleichzeitig so einen komischen Impuls in sich verspürte, wenn er an dieses dunkle Grün dachte. „Sehr gerne.“

„Darf ich dich abholen?“, fragte Subaru sanft, woraufhin Kamui schauderte, da es aufrichtig klang. „Zu gerne.“, erwiderte er schließlich sogleich und gab Subaru seine Adresse. Der Gedanke von dem Mann bald besucht und abgeholt zu werden, ließ die Erregung nur noch größer werden. Ob sie durch das Adrenalin in ihm aufstieg oder der leisen Ahnung, dass sie beide eine körperliche Anziehung zueinander verspürten, Kamui wusste es nicht, … aber er wollte es wissen.

„Gut. Dann hole ich dich am Mittwoch um sechzehn Uhr ab.“ Kamui lächelte und wisperte ein leises Okay. Aber bevor sie auflegten … „Und Kamui?“ Er blinzelte leicht. „Ich mochte es ebenfalls, dich zu küssen.“, wisperte Subaru, bevor das Telefonat beendet wurde und er sich kraftlos zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Mit dem Handy in der einen Hand und seinem Laken in der anderen, bevor er schließlich die letzten Bedenken über Bord warf und seine Hand in die Shorts schob.

~*~

Das Kaffeedate eine Woche später verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle und Gott sei Dank ohne einer weiteren Ohnmachtsattacke. Dafür allerdings schenkte ihm Subaru, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung einen Floristen passierten, eine violette Chrysantheme, woraufhin sich seine Wangen stark röteten, da ihn die Geste mehr als berührte. Besonders, nachdem sich Subaru zu ihm lehnte und … „Auch, wenn sie die Schönheit deiner Augen nicht widerspiegeln kann“, gegen seine Lippen wisperte, eh er sie sanft küsste und Kamui beinah den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Jedoch nur beinah.

Vor seiner Tür tat er es jedoch, nachdem sie sich minutenlang dagegen lehnten und Kamui glaubte zum ersten Mal, er könnte sich vorstellen, sich zu verlieben …

~*~

„Warte … warte eine Sekunde.“, keuchte Kamui atemlos gegen seine Lippen, während er sich mit den Händen sachte gegen seine Schultern stemmte und Subaru ihn aufmerksam, wie geduldig musterte. Dabei wollte er nichts lieber, als weitermachen. Besonders nachdem in seinem Bauch so eine angenehme Wärme aufkam, nachdem Kamui ihn nach einem Monat endlich zu sich in die Wohnung bat und dieser nun auf seinem Schoß saß. Deutlich erregt und mehr als willig. Aber er blinzelte so, als …

Und die Erinnerung ihn ebenso heftig durchfuhr, wie Kamui plötzlich bewusstlos wurde.

„Beruhige dich.“, wisperte Subaru zärtlich in Kamuis weiches Haar, während dieser sich an ihn krallte und mit jedem neuen Schluchzen heftig erzitterte. Die Arme schlang er nur noch fester um den Jüngeren, während innerlich sein Herz zu zerreißen drohte. „... meine Schuld.“, keuchte Kamui und Subaru schüttelte den Kopf, nur um ihn fester an sich zu drücken. Seine eigenen Augen brannten, als er daran dachte, wie Kamui den leblosen Körper Yuzurihas an sich drückte, während Inuki neben ihnen saß. Unversehrt, nachdem sie sich für ihn geopfert hat. „Das ist nicht wahr, Kamui. Das ist es nicht. Bitte.“ Er wollte nicht, dass Kamui so empfand. Er wollte nicht, … dass er so leiden musste.

Subaru keuchte und presste eine Hand auf seine Brust, bevor er ruckartig zu Boden sank und Kamuis Körper sanft aufnahm. Die Erinnerung war voll mit Kamuis Schmerz und gleichzeitig dessen, was er bereits damals für Subaru empfunden hatte. Und dem Wissen, dass er es ohne ihn nicht geschafft hatte, auch noch Yuzurihas Tod zu überwinden. Den der Person, welche ihn in kurzer Zeit zu einer Schwester wurde …

„Ich … ich bin echt eine Katastrophe oder?“, wisperte Kamui, nachdem er wieder zu sich kam und Subaru leicht schmunzeln musste. „Eine ziemlich anziehende Katastrophe.“, schnurrte er und küsste die weichen Lippen kurz, eh er sich zurückzog und mit den Fingerspitzen Kamuis Wange entlang streichelte. Errötend schmiegte dieser sich an ihn und diese so simple Geste, machte es ihm schwerer zu gehen, als es die Aussicht auf Sex mit ihm getan hätte.

~*~

„Du bist verliebt.“, sagte Arashi drei Monate später und Kamui konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

~*~

Subaru küsste gerade über Kamuis Innenschenkel, als ihn das süße und lustvolle Stöhnen des Jüngeren aufblicken ließ und er …

Seine Atmung stoppte, bei der Erkenntnis, wie Kamui ihn anblickte aus seinen großen, blauvioletten Augen. Und sein Herz schlug plötzlich so … so hart, dass er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und bevor Kamui protestieren konnte, ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen küsste. Irgendwo in ihm war ein dumpfer Schmerz, doch die Wärme, die diesen überzog, war magisch.

Am Ende konnte er nicht mit Kamui schlafen. Stattdessen brachte er ihn mit der Hand zum Höhepunkt und anschließend dazu, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Unbeweglich starrte Subaru nun an die Decke. Das Dunkle in ihm forderte nach einem Opfer. Aber es war unmöglich für ihn, sich zu bewegen. Nicht, dass er Kamui nicht mit Leichtigkeit von sich schieben könne. Es war nur … er wollte es nicht. Er wollte … er wollte … er wollte mit ihm aufwachen.

Der Gedanke ließ sein rechtes Auge etwas ziehen, doch ignorierte er es, während er mit den Fingern durch weiche, schwarze Haare streichelte.

~*~

„Wir sollten uns nicht mehr treffen.“

Die Worte trafen Kamui härter, als alles andere. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund suchte er nach etwas, das er sagen konnte, doch … Subaru sah ihn so distanziert an, dass es ihm alles nahm. Alles, außer die Hitze aufsteigender Tränen. „Wieso?“, fragte er dennoch, als die erste fiel und er sich fragte, was denn bitte in den letzten sieben Monaten schief gelaufen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir –...“ Kamui wollte es nicht hören. Stattdessen. „Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte er atemlos. Wie oft hatte er es schon sagen wollen, sich jedoch immer vor diesem Moment auf bizarre Weise gefürchtet. So, als würde es irgendein Ende heraufbeschwören. In dem Moment verzog Subaru das Gesicht in einer beinah schmerzhaften Gestik, eh er von dem Sofa auffuhr und ihn dann in der nächsten Sekunde kühl musterte. „Liebe … du weißt doch gar nicht, wer ich bin, als dass du mich wirklich lieben könntest!“

Kamui schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, eh auch er aufstand und an Subaru herantrat. „Natürlich kenne ich ...“ Seine Worte stoppten abrupt, als sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr in seinem Wohnzimmer befanden, sondern unter einem enorm großen Sakurabaum. „Was …?“ Verwirrt blinzelte er. „Subaru, was …?“ Er würde sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen können, zu träumen, wenn er keine Illusionen erkennen könnte. Und das hier war eine. Umso mehr verwirrte es ihn.

„Ich bin der Sakurazukamori.“ Saku- … Kamui blinzelte, als der Name etwas in ihm freisetzte, das seinen Kopf schmerzen ließ.

Kann denn nur der Sakurazukamori dich glücklich machen?

Als Kamui die Augen aufschlug, stand er nicht mehr vor einem fast apathischen Subaru, welcher … Fassungslos hob er den Kopf zu Subaru und … „Liebst du mich immer noch?“, fragte dieser ihn kühl, während in seinem Kopf alles Vergangene wieder aufkam, zusammen mit der Realität … mit ihren Treffen, den Berührungen, den Zärtlichkeiten …

Er musste die Augen schließen, vor der schieren Überwältigung, sich bloßgestellt zu fühlen. „Ein … Jahr ist nicht vorbei.“, wisperte er gebrochen. Doch Subarus Erwiderung war wie ein Messer durch sein Herz. „Heute, morgen oder in fünf Monaten … es würde nichts ändern. Ich kann dich nicht lieben.“

Kamui wusste in dem Moment nicht, was schlimmer war. Dass seine Liebe damals Subaru gegenüber schon aussichtslos geschienen hat, er es jedoch akzeptieren konnte. Wenn auch unter Schmerzen. Jetzt allerdings zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein … „Dann … tu es jetzt.“, sagte er schmerzerfüllt im gleichen Moment, wie Subaru sich abwandte.

„Nein. Lebe … die nächsten fünf Monate. Und dann … erlöse ich dich.“

Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr wie der Hauch von Sakurablüten, die ihn mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer hinterließen. Alleine und … mit dem Gefühl erneut gebrochen zu sein. Komplett und ohne jeglichen Rückhalt. Und zum ersten Mal … wünschte er sich, Fuma hätte ihn damals getötet, einzig um diesen Schmerz nicht fühlen zu müssen. Nicht erneut diesen Verlust dessen, von dem er niemals mehr gedacht hatte, es so zu empfinden …

~*~

„Du bist wahrlich ein Monster!“ Unbeeindruckt von dieser Betitlung zog Subaru an seiner Zigarette. Dann schob er die Leiche unter die gierigen Wurzeln des Sakuras und drehte sich zu Arashi herum. „Man nannte mich schon Schlimmeres.“

„Wenn du ihn töten wolltest, warum nicht einfach auf Distanz bestehen? Warum musstest du ihm erst Hoffnung machen? Warum ihn so glücklich machen, nur um ihn zu brechen?“ Die junge Frau sah ihn zwischen größter Abscheu und tiefem Hass an. Er glaubte, wenn sie eine Waffe mit sich tragen würde, würde sie sie an ihm benutzen. Auch, wenn sie beide wussten, dass sie keine Chance hätte. Allerdings konnte Subaru nicht ignorieren, wie ihre Worte ihn beeinflussten.

„Gott … du bist … du bist nicht besser als Seishirō ...“, keuchte sie und Subaru spürte etwas in ihm aufbrechen. „Du hast keine Ahnung von ihm oder unserer Vergangenheit!“, sagte er lauter als nötig und Arashi schüttelte den Kopf. „Kamui hat es mir erzählt, damals, nachdem du weggegangen bist und er beinahe gestorben ist, nur um bei dir sein zu können. Wir mussten ihm sagen, dass Fuma dich getötet hat. Darum hat er ihn am Ende töten können.“

Sein Herz schmerzte. Und die Dunkelheit ächzte.

„Er wollte immer nur dich, Subaru. Und dann hast es ihm möglich gemacht, nur um … nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, und nach allem, wie Kamui stets zu dir hielt … wir finden einen Weg, deinen kranken Fluch zu brechen. Und dich zu töten. Jetzt macht es keinen Unterschied mehr!“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er ihr nachstarrte. Etwas Düsteres wollte sie auf der Stelle töten und doch war es dieser bedrückende Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn schließlich auf die Knie sinken ließ, während das Atmen ihm schwerfiel.

Im gleichen Augenblick …

„Du … weißt, dass Rauchen ungesund ist?“, sagte Kamui langsam, woraufhin er perplex blinzelte und den Kopf neigte. Bedeutete es das, was er dachte? Der Junge, der gerade mit einem angebrochenen Unterarm, gebrochenen Rippen, einer durchstoßenen Hand und wahrscheinlich Dutzenden Schnittverletzungen an seinem Körper, den sadistischen Folterungen seines einstigen besten Freundes entkommen war … „Es stärkt meine Kraft, wenn ich gegen den Sakurazukamori kämpfen muss.“, erwiderte er langsam. Blauviolette Augen, so tief traurig und doch … besorgt, musterten ihn lange, bevor Kamui langsam von der Bank aufstand. „Dennoch ist es ungesund.“

Komplett atemlos presste Subaru eine Hand gegen seine Brust.

„Kamui ...“, wisperte er rau, unfähig zu glauben, was er sah, unfähig zu begreifen, dass Kamui es gewesen sein musste. Diese helle, warme Präsenz in seinem Geist. Und das einzig nur, weil er seine Hand hielt. Sobald Kamui erkannte, dass er wach war, füllten sich die schönen, großen Augen mit Tränen. „Es tut mir so leid, Subaru!“ Sein verletztes Auge unter der Bandage schmerzte unter den aufkommenden Tränen und doch war es nichts gegen das Ziehen in ihm, weil er es nicht ertrug, Kamui weinen zu sehen.

Etwas Feuchtes fiel auf seine Handrücken.

„Kann dich nur der Sakurazukamori glücklich machen?“, fragte Kamui mit einer Stimme, die es ihn unmöglich machte, Kamui anzusehen. Er fürchtete, den Schmerz eines gebrochenen Herzens zu erkennen. „Man kann nicht jeden glücklich machen, auch wenn es bedeutet, jemand der einem etwas bedeutet, unglücklich zu machen.“ Eigentlich sollten die Worte Kamui auf Abstand halten. Dennoch spürte er kurz darauf, wie dieser die Arme sanft um seinen Schenkel schlang und den Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettete. Es war die zärtlichste Geste, die man ihm je zukommen hat lassen. Einzig, um ihn Komfort zu geben, während Kamui … Unfähig nur von ihm zu nehmen, hob er seine Hand und streichelte mit ihr zärtlich durch die weichen, seidigen Haare. Wenn alles anders wäre … wenn sein eigenes Schicksal nicht so furchtbar wäre und eine Chance bestünde … wie könnte er Kamui abweisen, wenn er so wundervoll war? Wenn Subaru gut genug für ihn wäre …

Subaru dachte, es seien Tränen.

„Es tut mir so … so leid.“ Subaru spürte ein komisches dumpfes Gefühl in ihm, während er Kamui in dem Vorgarten zu seinem Apartment sitzen saß. Mit den Beinen eng an seine Brust gezogen und weinend. Es waren jetzt drei Wochen, nachdem er aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet hatte, wie Kamui Fuma getötet hat. Wie komplett … so, als wäre es ihm plötzlich egal, wer Fuma einst war. Als wenn er nur …

Es war Blut, wurde ihm bewusst, bevor Schwärze ihn überzog.

~*~

Als Kamui gerade das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte, sah er für einen Augenblick etwas, das ihn nicht härter wie ein Déjà-vu treffen könnte. So heftig, dass er wie angewurzelt auf dem Korridor stehen blieb, während Notärzte nach einem Arzt riefen. Schwarze Haare waren feucht. Hände blutig und ebenso ein Mantel. Wenn auch dieses Mal schwarz, aber sein Auge … Erschrocken schnappte Kamui nach Luft, bevor er den Leuten nachlief. „Subaru!“ Hände packten ihn an den Schultern, die ihn stark zurückhielten. Und egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte, dieses Mal war Subaru nicht bei Bewusstsein, um ihn zu sich zu rufen. Dieses Mal musste er sich an einen Fremden krallen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

~*~

Das Erste, das er spürte, sobald er wieder ins Bewusstsein glitt, war der Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Dort, wo Seishirō Auge lag. Das Zweite ließ ihn sein unverbundenes Auge geschockt aufreißen, nur um auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf zu starren, welcher neben seinen Händen ruhte, die seine hielt.

Der Anblick …

Subaru keuchte und Kamui fuhr erschrocken von der Position auf, nur um ihn aus seinen großen blauvioletten Augen anzustarren. Ihm fiel sogleich auf, wie feucht und rot sie schimmerten. Und wie weh es ihm tat, zu beobachten, wie sie sich erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Was hast du getan?“, hauchte Kamui fassungslos und er wollte ihm sagen, dass er es selbst nicht wusste, als sein Blick jedoch erneut auf Kamuis Hände fiel und ihm die Bandagen ins Auge stießen.

„Was … ist geschehen?“, fragte er sogleich und zog seine Hand zu sich, wobei Kamui fast aufstolperte. Behutsam hielt er ihn fest, während er auf die zarten Hände starrte, die er so liebte … „Ich …“ Kamui wandte beschämt den Kopf ab und Subaru schloss hart das Auge, als erneut der Schmerz in ihm aufwellte. „... bin ausgerastet.“ Etwas Feuchtes fiel über seine Wange und er fürchtete erneut zu bluten, doch es war nicht rechts, es war links und …

Als er sein Auge wieder aufschlug, starrte ihn Kamui völlig überwältigt an. „Warum weinst du?“ Ich kann dich nicht lieben … Hörte er es im gleichen Moment und … „Weil … ich es nicht ertrage, dich verletzt zu sehen.“ Weitere Tränen rannten über Kamuis Wangen, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte. „Warum?“ Subaru schnappte nach Luft, als eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes ihn durchfuhr. Doch zog er im selben Moment Kamui zu sich aufs Bett, nur um ihm die Tränen fortzustreichen. „Weil ich log. Weil … weil ich dich liebe. Auch wenn ich es nicht sollte … weder damals, noch heute.“

In dem Augenblick fühlten sich Kamuis Hände plötzlich unnatürlich warm um seine herum an, woraufhin sie beide wie synchron hinabblickten. „Was …?“ Ein goldenes Licht stieg unter den Bandagen hervor, die Kamui trug und dann leuchteten für einen Augenblick die Pentagramme durch die Verbände durch, eh sie verblassten und Subaru ohne auf Kamuis leisen Protest es nicht zu tun, einen Verband hastig löste. Und ausgerastet … traf es nicht wirklich, als Subaru wie geschockt auf die Schnitte starte, welche den zarten Handrücken übersäten. „Es tut mir so leid.“, hauchte er betroffen, während er vorsichtig die Hand in seinen hielt, allerdings …

„Es … es ist weg.“, wisperte Kamui leise und Subaru nickte langsam. „Weil du gewonnen hast.“

~*~

Doch wie gewinnen, fühlte es sich nicht an.  
Weder für ihn noch für Subaru. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass der Fluch des Sakurazukamori gebrochen und Subaru frei war.

~*~

„Entsch-...“ Erschrocken starrte Kamui auf in dunkles, tiefes Grün, welches ebenso überrascht und gleichzeitig irgendwie … warm schimmerte. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde und ebenso den weißen Trenchcoat erkannte. „Entschuldigung.“, sagte er schließlich im Ganzen, nur um dann mit schweren Herzen an dem Mann vorbei zu gehen. Seine Hand festigte ihren Griff um seinen Rücksack, bis er die Berührung langer, warmer Finger spürte. „Kamui ...“

„Kannst du mir je verzeihen?“, fragte ihn Subaru leise, während Kamui ergeben die Augen schloss. „Wir wissen … beide, dass ich es kann. Die Frage ist nur, ob du es irgendwann kannst.“ Damit stand er auf und blickte ein letztes Mal in Subarus Gesicht. Der einzigen Person, dessen Glück er sich mehr wünschte, als das eigene.

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als er sich langsam zu Subaru drehte, dessen grünes Auge ihn absolut warm und so voller Liebe ansah, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, diesen Ausdruck nur aus einem Auge zu sehen, während das andere emotionslos schimmerte. Grau und doch … nichts das auf eine andere Person in ihm schließen ließ. „Darf … darf ich dich … zum Essen ausführen?“

Kamui wusste nicht, was intensiver war. Sein regelrecht rasendes Herz, das begann zu schmerzen oder seine Nägel, die er sich in die Handfläche drücken musste, um sich davon abzuhalten, Subaru um den Hals zu fallen, weil ... „Natürlich.“

~*~

Kamui atmete tief durch. Sein Puls fühlte sich an, als würde er durch die Decke gehen. Seit dem letzten Mal – vor dem überraschenden Ineinanderlaufen gestern – lagen nun fünf Monate zurück. Es brachte ihn gerade gestern, nachdem er zu Hause angekommen war, unweigerlich dazu, seine Handrücken zu mustern, an denen nur noch weiße Narben von seiner Wut und Verzweiflung zeugten. Doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er heute sterben würde. Und ebenso wenig war Subaru noch vom Fluch der Sakura betroffen. Es war …

Ein zartes Klopfen ließ ihn herumfahren. Kamui schloss die Augen, als er mit den Händen das weiße Hemd glatt strich, das er trug. Sie würden es schaffen. Es war nur … ein Essen. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, war das Erste das er sah etwas Weißes, das er zunächst nicht einzuordnen wusste, bis er es als weiße Lilien identifizierte und er sogleich tief durchatmen musste, um nicht die Beherrschung über seine Gefühle zu verlieren. „Die … sind wunderschön, ich danke dir.“, hauchte er leise, während er die Blumen langsam aus Subarus warmen Händen nahm und dann zu ihm aufblickte. Ihm fiel sogleich der unsagbar intensive Unterschied auf, zwischen dem Subaru, von vor fünf Monaten und dann diesem hier – seinem Subaru. Alleine an dem schüchternen Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

„Möchtest du reinkommen, während ich sie ins Wasser stelle?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin Subaru mit einem Lächeln nickte und langsam nach ihm in die Wohnung eintrat. Dabei versuchte Kamui weder daran zu denken, wie oft sie … oder besser er und der andere Subaru auf seinem Sofa herumgemacht hatten. Noch an diese eiskalte Demütigung an diesem einen Abend. Stattdessen suchte er nach einem geeigneten Gefäß für die Blumen. Schließlich waren sie zu schön und ihre Bedeutung zu tief, als dass er sie verwelken lassen könnte.

„Deine Wohnung ist schön.“, sagte Subaru hinter ihm, wodurch er beinah zusammenfuhr, weil der Ältere es immer noch konnte. Lautlos laufen. „Entschuldige.“, lächelte Subaru sogleich sanft, doch Kamui winkte ab, während er schließlich eine alte Vase seiner Mutter fand und diese mit kühlem Wasser füllte. „Ist okay, ich sollte dran gewöhnt sein. Aber … danke. Sie ist okay. Auch wenn sie nur ein Drittel von deinem Apartment hat.“ Er versuchte ein normales Gespräch zu führen, ohne das Gefühl an die Vergangenheit aufkommen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig jedoch fragte sich Kamui, … würde die Vergangenheit nicht immer ein Teil ihrer selbst sein?

„Dafür ist mein Apartment aber auch leblos.“, antwortete Subaru leise und Kamui drehte sich zu ihm. Die Aussage ließ ihn leicht den Kopf neigen. „Ich … konnte nie vergessen, wie es war, wenn du da warst.“ Soviel zu seinem Versuch die Vergangenheit zurück zu lassen. Dennoch … er hatte nicht wenig Zeit mit Subaru dort verbracht. Da waren Lernabende und ebenso einfach nur gemütliche Abendessen oder Übernachtungen. Während er an diese denken musste, trat Subaru näher an ihn heran. Soweit, bis seine Finger sachte zwischen seine glitten. Sogleich durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Blitz. „Darum konnte ich auch nicht …“ Blinzelnd sah er auf. „... ich hab … mich geschämt, euch verraten zu haben, aber … in oberster Linie dich. Für eine lächerliche Illusion. Dabei … hatte ich alles, was ich je wollte, direkt vor mir. Die ganze Zeit.“

Kamui musste hart schlucken bei diesen Worten. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht mein Recht, dich das zu fragen, nach damals und nach den Monaten der –...“ – „Ja.“, antwortete er mit einem leisen Wispern, woraufhin Subarus Augen sich weiteten. „Du … du weißt doch gar nicht …?“ Sanft verschränkte er die Finger mit Subarus, während er seinen Blick erwiderte. „Eine Chance.“

„Sicher?“, fragte Subaru unsicher und Kamui musste leicht lächeln. Was sich nach Monaten der Traurigkeit merkwürdig befreiend anfühlte. „Ich will absolut niemanden, bis auf dich, Subaru. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass das, was zwischen uns … vor fünf Monaten war, das … warst nicht du. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Das ...“ Er senkte etwas den Blick, eh er zurück aufsah. Dabei änderte sich auch nichts. Es blieb sein Subaru vor ihm. „Es war einfach nicht … unsere Zeit damals.“

Es hatte so lange für ihn gebraucht, diese Erkenntnis einzusehen. Anzuerkennen, dass Subaru einfach nicht bereit gewesen war, jemand anderes in sein Herz zu lassen, weil er einfach nicht loslassen konnte. Am Ende hätte selbst Kamui sich verraten, hätte er Subaru trotz der Taten als Sakurazukamori geliebt und es wäre nur schlimmer geworden.

„Darf … darf ich dich umarmen?“, fragte Subaru plötzlich leise, woraufhin Kamui langsam nickte und sich die langen Finger vorsichtig aus seinen herauszogen. Sogleich begann sein Herz wieder zu rasen, als sich warme Finger sachte an seine Wange legte und er die Augen genießend schloss. Er konnte sich an die Berührung von vor fünf Monaten erinnern. Daran wie kühl sie sich angefühlt hatten. Distanziert. Das hier allerdings … erinnerte ihn daran, wie Subaru ihn zuvor berührte. So zärtlich und behutsam. Andächtig glitten die Finger in seinen Nacken, bevor sich die zweite Hand sachte an seine Hüfte legte und er sich nicht abhalten konnte, mit den Händen unter den weißen Trenchcoat zu gleiten, um Subaru zurück zu umarmen, während dieser ihn sachte an sich zog. In seine warmen Armen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst.“, wisperte die warme, dunkle Stimme in seine Haare, wodurch er die Arme nur noch enger um Subaru schlang und den Kopf seitlich gegen seine Schulter legte. „Lass mich einfach nie mehr los.“, erwiderte er leise. Dabei spürte er, wie Subarus Arme sich schließlich vollends um ihn legten, bevor er glaubte, etwas Feuchtes in seinen Haaren zu spüren. „Nie mehr.“

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Kamui hatte nicht unrecht, fand Subaru.

Damals war einfach nicht ihre Zeit.

Da war es auch nicht wichtig, wie sehr Kamui in ihn verliebt war oder dass Subaru dabei war, sich trotz allem in ihn zu verlieben. Zu intensiv waren sie beide durch ihren Schmerz in sich selbst gefangen. Subaru in Seishirō und Kamui in dem Schmerz um sich herum. Und er wusste, auch, wenn er es definitiv versucht hätte, die Liebe und Zuneigung die Kamui verdiente, hätte er ihm zu der Zeit nicht geben können. Nicht ohne endlich selbst einen Abschluss zu finden mit Seishirō.

Der Sakurazukamori zu sein, unter dem Bann des Sakuras und der Dunkelheit dessen, was in Seishirōs Seele weiterlebte, in ihm, nahmen ihm seine Gefühle. Betäubten sie, um das Töten zu erleichtern. So sehr, dass er es kaum spürte, bis er an diesem einen Abend Kamui in diesem Wagen sitzen sah. Mit einem anderen Mann und … und dann plötzlich seine Panik in der sonst so weichen Stimme zu hören …

In dem Augenblick kamen so viele Erinnerungen an Kamui zurück, dass er zum ersten Mal eigenen Blutdurst verspürte. Und zwar gegenüber dem Mann, der es wagte, diesen Tonfall in Kamui aufzubringen. Ihn nicht zu töten … kam ihn erst in den Sinn, als er Kamuis verzweifelte Stimme hörte, welche flehte, es nicht zu tun. Darunter die Angst vor noch mehr tot. Vor noch mehr Blut an ihren Händen.

Ab dieser Nacht glaubte Subaru, fiel seine Illusion schneller, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Nicht alleine, weil es sich anfühlte, als wäre er durch und durch Seishirō, während er sich gleichzeitig zwingen musste, nicht die gleichen Lügen und gleichen Dinge zu tun, wie der damals mit ihm. Weshalb er es nicht mehr aushielt. Ab diesem einen Moment, indem Kamui unterbewusst immer mehr Erinnerungen kamen und durch ihn hindurchströmten, wie Flammen an einer Wunde, die vielleicht nie heilen würde, ertrug er es nicht mehr, Kamui zu belügen und vorzuführen.

Was danach geschah … von dem, was ihn die Ärzte erzählten, durch die blutigen Spuren an seiner linken Hand, musste er sich Seishirōs Auge selbst entfernt haben. Irgendwo sollte Subaru dies traurig machen. Vielleicht … bedrücken. Aber er fand nichts. Da war nur dieses Bedauern, es nicht bereits vorher getan zu haben. Diesen endgültigen Abschluss, auch wenn er sich wünschte, es wäre nicht so drastisch und brutal gewesen.

Allerdings schien dies mit Seishirō nie möglich. Ein normaler … sanfter Abschluss.  
Mit Seishirō gab es immer nur Blut und Schmerz.

Während Kamui …  
Pures Licht und Leben verkörperte. Er fühlte sich an, wie eine Heilung für all seine Schmerzen und Narben. Sei es nur mit einem langen Blick aus seinen atemberaubend schönen, blauvioletten Augen. Oder einer Berührung ihrer Hände. Und obwohl Kamuis Freunde ihn zunächst mit Argwohn und Kälte begegneten, war es Karen-san, die ihn von allen als Erstes akzeptierte. Arashi wiederum brauchte von allen am Längsten. Er konnte es ihr aber auch nicht verübeln. Kamui und sie waren sich so nahe. Sie war für ihn wie eine Schwester und er für sie ein kleiner Bruder. Und manchmal, wenn sie einander begegneten, so glaubte Subaru, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hatte …

„Der Abend, war wirklich schön.“, sagte Kamui lächelnd, nachdem Subaru ihn nach Hause gebracht hat, wie auch schon zuvor in den letzten Wochen. Heute allerdings schien zwischen ihnen eine andere Atmosphäre zu liegen. Er hatte es gespürt, wann immer Kamui während des Essens mit dem Fuß sachte an seinem entlang gestreift hatte. Oder bei ihrem Weg aus dem Restaurant heraus, als sich ihre Fingerspitzen mehr als einmal streiften. Denn er hatte ihm gesagt, es in Kamuis Hände zu legen. Wie und was sie wann tun würden. Weshalb sie zu seiner eigenen Freude, bisher viel ausgegangen waren und viel sprachen. Es fühlte sich gut an, einander kennenzulernen, ohne den Druck der Welt und Verantwortung über die Menschheit auf sich zu haben. Ebenso wenig dem Ballast von Schuldgefühlen wie Reue.

Nachdem der Jüngere seine Vordertür aufgeschlossen hatte, drehte er sich schließlich zu Subaru und er spürte ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch aufkommen, als er sich Kamuis Blick bewusst wurde, der sich für eine halbe Sekunde auf seine Lippen absenkte, eh sie wieder zu seinen Augen aufflackerten. Automatisch trat er einen vorsichtigen Schritt näher im selben Moment, wie Kamuis Hand sich sachte an seine Brust legte und er sich nach oben zu ihm lehnte.

Das erste Mal, als er Kamui küsste – damals – schmerzte es ihm.

Jetzt jedoch durchfuhr ihn eine Wärme, wie nie zuvor. Sie durchzog ihn von den Tiefsten seines Herzens, bis in seine Fingerspitzen, mit denen er Kamui sanft am Nacken berührte, um ihn sachte an sich zu halten, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch löste sich Kamui wieder, wodurch er einen bedauernden Laut unterdrücken musste. „Kommst du … kommst du mit rein?“, fragte Kamui schüchtern, mit einem Hauch Röte auf den Wangen.

Unfähig dieses Angebot auszuschlagen, nickte Subaru. Sogleich strahlten die blauvioletten Augen und ebenso musste es sein Grünes. Denn er fühlte sich wirklich … wirklich glücklich.

Lächelnd folgte er Kamui in die gemütliche, kleine Wohnung. Kamui hatte recht. Sie war vielleicht nur ein Drittel von seinem Apartment groß. Aber Kamuis Wände waren nicht in grauweiß gestrichen, sondern in einem fliederfarbenen Ton, zusammen mit weißen und anthrazitfarbenen Akzenten an den Wänden. Bei ihm standen Orchideen und andere Blumen. Darunter auch die, welche ihm Subaru jede Woche schenkte. Weiße Lilien. Mit jeder Woche, in der Kamui ihn befreit hatte, eine mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Kamui die Bedeutung inzwischen erkannt hatte. Doch auch wenn nicht, so freute er sich einfach nur, seinem Geliebten eine Freude zu machen.

Nachdem sie aus ihren Schuhen und Mänteln waren, umfasste Kamui sanft seine Hand, und obwohl Subaru dachte, er würde ihn zu dem Sofa ziehen, dort, wo sie vieles zuvor getan hatten … so durchging ihn eine ungemein intensive Hitze, als ihm klar wurde, dass Kamui ihn in sein Schlafzimmer zog. Darin drehte sich der Jüngere etwas zu ihm. „Ist das … okay?“, fragte Kamui leise.

„Wenn es das für dich ist ...“ Kamui lächelte auf seine Worte und nickte, eh er die warmen Hände im Nacken spürte sowie erneut warme Lippen auf den eigenen. Mit einem genießenden Laut, senkte er die Hände auf die schmalen Hüften hinab. Sein Herz begann regelrecht zu rasen und schwoll an, durch die Wärme, welche sich in ihm festsetzte, je länger und intensiver sie sich küssten. Schließlich trat Kamui langsam zurück, wobei die warmen Hände sachte ihren Druck erhöhten, womit er erkannte, dass er ihn sachte mit sich führte. Sobald Subaru spürte, wie sich Kamuis Hände von ihm lösten, um sich zurück auf dem Bett abzustützen, keuchte er ein wenig atemlos in den Kuss. Vorsichtig platzierte er sein Knie zwischen den langen Beinen, als er Kamuis Körper folgte und sobald er über Kamui kniete, musste er den Kuss lösen. Atemlos wie überwältigt.

Schwer atmend hob er die Hände an das schöne Gesicht, nur um mit seinem rechten Daumen zärtlich Kamuis Lippen nachzufahren, welche sich so weich anfühlten. Und so warm. Es erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Begegnung. Diese Position. An warme Arme, welche ihn umarmten, nachdem er ohnmächtig wurde. An Kamuis … „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er leise, woraufhin Kamui glücklich lächelte und sich dann an seine Handfläche schmiegte. „Und ich liebe dich.“ Warme Lippen glitten über seine Handinnenfläche, während sich eine ebenso warme auf seine Hand legte und ihn sachte gegen Kamuis Gesicht hielt. So lange, bis der die Augen wieder öffnete und in seines sah. „Verlass mich nicht.“

Die Worte fühlten sich an wie ein zarter Windhauch voller Hoffnung und Wünsche. Beides so unendlich zerbrechlich. Aber wenn Subaru eines schon von der ersten Sekunde an wollte, seit er Kamui kannte … dann, dass dessen Wünsche in Erfüllung gingen. „Nie mehr.“

Erleichtert atmete Kamui unter ihm aus, nur um die Hände zurück in seinen Nacken zu legen und ihn zu sich hinab zu ziehen, wo die weichen Lippen sachte über seine glitten. „Schlaf mit mir, Subaru.“ Eine überwältigende Hitze durchschlug ihn bei den zärtlich gewisperten Worten. Direkt von seinem Herz, tief durch seinen Unterleib. Seine Wangen brannten durch die bloße Vorstellung … Nicht, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hat. Er hatte definitiv zu oft daran gedacht, während die Dunkelheit in ihm lauerte. Selbst zuvor in sehr einsamen Nächten und ein einziges Mal, als Kamui in seinen Armen schlief, nach einer ihrer Lernnächte und der Jüngere nichts weiter trug als eines seiner alten T-Shirts – das Kamui natürlich zu groß war – und Shorts.

Jetzt allerdings durfte er es sich vorstellen. Und wollte es. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er dennoch zärtlich, woraufhin Kamui sich leicht über die Lippen leckte, eh er nickte. „Mehr als sicher, Subaru. Ich … ich will dich endlich in mir spüren.“ Er musste leicht angespannt die Augen schließen, bei diesen sanften Worten. „Natürlich … nur, wenn auch du willst.“, murmelte Kamui verlegen, doch Subaru öffnete sogleich die Augen. „Natürlich. Ich … ich will dich. Mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.“, erwiderte er aufrichtig, bevor er langsam den Kopf senkte und Kamuis Lippen in einen zärtlichen Kuss einfing.

Subaru wusste, wäre die Dunkelheit immer noch in ihm, würde er nicht zögern Kamui sich eigen zu machen. Natürlich gab es diese Momente, in denen er sich weit genug zurückhielt, da er immer noch einen Teil in sich beherrschen konnte. Und dennoch … „Bleib bei mir.“, hauchte Kamui zärtlich, als ihm wohl auffiel, dass Subaru sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. Sanft sah er hinab, in gütiges und so liebevolles Blauviolett. Umflossen von langen, tiefschwarzen Wimpern, sahen die großen Augen ihn voller Vertrauen an. Andächtig streichelte er mit den Fingerknöcheln über Kamuis linke Wange, wogegen der Jüngere sich mit einem leichten Lächeln schmiegte. „Darf ich … dich noch etwas länger im Arm halten?“, fragte er schließlich leise, woraufhin Kamui sogleich nickte und seine Schultern streichelte. „Natürlich. So lange, wie du willst.“

Erleichtert schloss er seinen anderen Arm um Kamuis Hüfte, nur um sein Gesicht in der warmen Halsbeuge zu vergraben und die Augen genießend zu schließen. Mit Kamui eins zu werden, wollte er schon so lange. Und dennoch. Jetzt wollte Subaru eigentlich nur genießen, dass er wieder er selbst war. Alleine er und seine tiefste Liebe für die eine Person, die ihn vor der Dunkelheit gerettet hat. Außerdem hatten sie noch die gesamte Nacht und Subaru wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich jede einzelne Sekunde davon zu Nutzen machen würde, Kamui so zu lieben, wie er es verdiente.

Heute  
Morgen  
Und für den Rest ihres Lebens.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	6. Games we play

Kamui wusste es!

Sorata die Wahl für den Film an diesem Abend zu überlassen, war einfach nur dumm. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da wurde dem ersten Protagonisten von einem Zombie die Kehle herausgebissen und Kamui schnaubte. „Ernsthaft?“ Ernst sah er Sorata von der Seite an, der sich im Sessel so drapiert hat, dass seine Beine über die Armlehne hingen und er eine Tüte mit Käsenachos auf dem Schoß hatte. Diese völlig unbeeindruckt der Gewalt auf dem Fernseher verspeiste. „Washm?“, fragte dieser unbelastet und mit vollem Mund.

„Reicht es dir nicht schon aufgespießte Menschen in deinem realen Leben zu sehen, müssen wir das jetzt auch in der Freizeit schauen?“ Sorata blinkte ihn an. Dann zurück zum Fernseher, wo einem weiteren Zombie etwas, das wie Tentakeln aussah, aus dem Mund kam. Kamui blinzelte. Dann stand er auf. „Okay, du hast echt ein Problem.“

Während er das Wohnzimmer verließ, blickte Sorata verwirrt in die Runde. „Was … was hab ich denn getan?“ Arashi seufzte leise, während Aoki nur froh war, dass Yuzuriha heute Abend bei Freundinnen übernachtete. Und Subaru, der sowieso nur gekommen war, weil Kamui ihn gefragt hat, stand auf, um diesem zu folgen.

Subaru war selbst durch die Brutalität in dem Film abgeneigt, diesen weiterzuschauen. Im Allgemeinen war er kein großer Freund von Fernsehen oder anderen gemeinschaftlichen Interaktivitäten. Aber er kannte Kamui nun seit zwei Wochen. Und da war absolut keine Besserung an dem, wie seine Augen aussahen. Sie waren so voller Traurigkeit, dass es ihm durch jede Faser seines Inneren schnitt. Weil sie so wunderschön waren, dass sie nicht dazu gemacht waren, traurig zu schauen. Daher folgte er Kamui auch zu dessen Zimmer.

Sachte klopfte er an der Tür. „Verschwinde!“, fauchte Kamui hinter der Tür so eindringlich, dass Subaru spürte, wie es sein Herz zusammenziehen ließ. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Die Zurückweisung schmerzte. Schließlich … verbrachten sie, seit er in Kamui eingedrungen und ihn zurückgeholt hatte, jeden Tag miteinander. Und wenn es nur in der Mittagspause war, um ihn bei den Hausaufgaben oder dem Lernen für seine Tests zu helfen. Auch, wenn er sich selbst etwas schämte, die meiste Zeit keine wirkliche Ahnung davon zu haben, was sie da eigentlich machten.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen ließ Subaru die Hand gegen das Türblatt sinken, eh er sich langsam abwandte. „Entschuldige, bis morgen, Kamui.“, sagte er sanft, bevor er sich gänzlich umdrehte und dann zur Treppe ging. Noch ehe er den ersten Schritt machen konnte, hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde. „Subaru … ich ...“ Langsam drehte Subaru sich herum. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, waren die leicht geröteten Augen und Subaru verstand sofort. „Entschuldige. Ich dachte … du wärst einer der anderen.“, murmelte Kamui leise, eh sich sein Blick senkte und Subaru dann langsam zurückging. Zu ihm. Sachte berührte er Kamuis Wange, womit er seinen Kopf sanft anheben und ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie delikat Kamui durch die Berührung errötete und, dass es nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Kamui. Ich hätte mich ebenso zu erkennen geben können.“, antwortete er ihm zärtlich. Einen Moment blieb es still zwischen ihnen, indem es er sich aber auch nicht nehmen ließ, sanft über die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu streichen. Subaru wusste eigentlich nicht genau was es war, das ihn mit Kamui so anders agieren ließ, wie mit allen anderen Menschen. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht mochte, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Dafür war er einfach zu gut. „Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir ...“ Kamui rollte halbherzig mit den Augen, so als wäre er nicht sicher, was er da sagte. „... ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sorata so einen Film nimmt. … Ich wollte dir den Abend nicht ruinieren.“

Überrascht durch diese Worte blinzelte Subaru einmal. „Das hast du nicht, Kamui. Es freut mich, ... Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“, gab er etwas leiser zu und spürte, wie seine eigenen Wangen leicht rot wurden. Kamui selbst wurde ebenfalls rot und zum ersten Mal … sah er einen Hauch von Freude in den blauvioletten Augen aufschimmern. Es war nur ein Funke, aber … für Subaru ließ es sein Herz einen Tick schneller schlagen. Lächelnd griff er nach Kamuis warmer Hand, welche inzwischen keinen Verband mehr trug. Sondern nur noch ein Pflaster auf dem Handrücken. „Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte er schließlich sanft, woraufhin der Jüngere leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Subaru innerlich seufzte. Er sollte nicht noch mehr abnehmen, dachte er besorgt. Dann aber kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Magst du Milchshakes?“

~*~

Kamui konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Er saß tatsächlich mit dem Sumeragioberhaupt in einer abgelegenen Eisdiele und trank Milchshakes. Manchmal kamen Momente wie diese, in denen ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, das Subaru … nun, Subaru Sumeragi war. Und nicht einfach nur Subaru. In diesen Momenten kamen auch diese Zweifel in ihm hoch. Welche es ihm unmöglich machten … „Du … machst das hier nicht aus Mitleid oder … um aufzupassen, dass ich mir nicht die Handgelenke aufschneide?“, fragte er leise, während er in der Bank zurückgelehnt war und seinen Plastikbecher mit Erdbeermilchshake abwesend drehte.

Subaru saß ihm gegenüber, vor ihm ein Mokkamilchshake, mit einer exorbitanten Schlagsahnehaube, die er dem Mann nicht zugetraut hätte, danach zu fragen. Nun blickten die schönen, aufmerksamen und tiefgrünen Augen zu ihm und er glaubte Subarus Hände, welche dunkelbraune Handschuhe trugen, leicht zucken zu sehen. „Nein.“, antwortete dieser langsam, jedoch sehr sanft und Kamui blickte zur Seite, aus dem Fenster, neben dem sie saßen. Die Dunkelheit war inzwischen über Tokio angebrochen. Und doch war es so hell, durch Tausender künstlicher sowie bunter Lichter. „Ich verstehe deine Skepsis. Es ist … nicht unwahr. Ich … ich schätze, nach allem und besonders … nach neun Jahren des Alleinseins ...“

Kamui zuckte zusammen, als Subaru sich ihm öffnete und er ihn leicht erschrocken anblickte. Traurigkeit setzte sich in ihm, und bevor Subaru etwas tun könnte, womit er sich unwohl fühlen würde, lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte seine Hand auf die des Älteren. „Nicht.“, hauchte er betroffen. Sobald Kamui jedoch bewusst geworden war, was er getan hatte, zog er seine Hand zurück, wurde jedoch im selben Moment zärtlich von dieser umfasst. Sogleich durchfuhr ihn ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch, ebenso wie sich seine Wangen heftig röteten. „Doch, Kamui. Ich habe das Gefühl, uns beide verbindet mehr, als ein gemeinsamer Schmerz. … Ich weiß, was ich gefühlt habe, als in in dir war.“

In dem Augenblick, wie Subaru dies wisperte, kam die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und starrte zuerst Subaru fassungslos an, eh sie auf ihre Hände blickte. „I-ich – eh … also wir – schließen jetzt.“, quietschte die Frau regelrecht mit zitternder Stimme, während Kamui ebenso heftig errötete wie Subaru, als diesem die eigene Wortwahl bewusst wurde. Und doch, kaum dass die Frau weg war, entkam Kamui ein Laut. Für einen Augenblick wusste er selbst nicht, was es war, bis er sich die Finger gegen die Stirn legte und völlig fassungslos über die Szene lachen musste. So sehr, dass selbst Subaru nach einigen Sekunden ebenfalls begann zu lachen.

Nachdem dieser einfach nur gebannt darüber war, wie atemberaubend schön Kamui aussah, wenn er lachte. Und dass seine Augen tatsächlich nicht für die Traurigkeit gemacht waren …

~*~

Dieser eine Moment. So winzig und lächerlich er auch erscheinen mag. Er löste Kamuis Unsicherheit darüber, warum Subaru an seiner Seite war. Während Subaru es gar nicht erwarten konnte, Kamui erneut Lachen zu sehen. Oder seine Augen so funkeln … Und die meiste Zeit, brauchte es für Letzteres nicht einmal mehr, als wenn er eine der weichen, warmen Hände in seine nahm.

~*~

„Okay, die Regeln sind allen klar?“, fragte Yuzuriha, welche immer noch bestürzt über Inukis Tod war. Doch um sie abzulenken, fragte Kamui sie, was sie gerne machen würde, weil er ihre Traurigkeit nicht ertrug. Es erinnerte ihn unweigerlich auch an Kotori. Nach ein paar Tagen des Schweigens kam sie schließlich mit der Idee, sich einen Spieleabend mit ihnen allen zu wünschen. Einfach nur, um mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da man nie wüsste, wann man einander verlieren könnte.

Die Worte … sollten nicht von einer Vierzehnjährigen kommen, dachte Kamui an dem Tag bitter, bevor er sie sanft in den Arm nahm und über ihre kurzen, schokoladenfarbenen Haare streichelte. Allerdings hatte sie recht. Für ihn war das ein Grund, sich nur noch extremer von den anderen zu distanzieren. Allerdings wusste er, wie weh es ihr tun würde und den anderen auch. Also hielt er einmal seinen Mund, indem er nicht aus reinem Selbstschutz wie ein Arschloch agierte, sondern ließ es zu, die anderen kennenzulernen.

„Nicht wirklich.“, murmelte Kamui verlegen, von dort, wo er neben Subaru auf dem Sofa saß und selbst Karen, die heute einen schwarzen Jumpsuite trug und rote High Heels, blickte ihn ein wenig ungläubig an. „Du hast noch nie Pictionary gespielt, Schätzchen?“ Er wurde leicht rot. Es konnte ja nicht jeder so gesellig sein. „Keine Sorge, Kamui, ich auch noch nie.“, beruhigte ihn Subarus ruhige Stimme neben ihn, woraufhin er ihn sogleich hoffnungsvoll ansah. Und Karen, welche bei ihm noch skeptisch blickte, grinste bei Subarus Worten so, als wenn sie von ihm nichts anderes erwartet hätte.

Sorata durchbrach die Stille mal wieder mit seiner unangemessen lauten Stimme. „Na, dann ist es ja ganz klar, wer nicht in mein Team kommt.“, neckte er Kamui grinsend, woraufhin Arashi ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasste. „Du bist so unmöglich! Vielleicht will ja keiner der Beiden in dein Team.“

„Du meinst unser Team.“, grinste Sorata schließlich, nachdem er sich neben Arashi setzte. Diese jedoch rollte ihre Augen so extrem, dass es selbst Kamui beim Zusehen wehtat. „Ich spiele mit Yuzuriha.“, sagte sie mit einem hauchzarten Lächeln zu ihrer Jüngsten. „Wirklich?!“, fragten Yuzuriha und Sorata synchron, gleichzeitig jedoch in verschiedenen Emotionen. Sorata fassungslos. Ihre Jüngste mehr als glücklich über Arashis Angebot. Kamui musste leicht lächeln, er war froh, dass es ihr etwas besser zu gehen schien und sie auf andere Gedanken kam. „Möchtest du … mit mir in ein Team?“, fragte Subaru schließlich schüchtern, woraufhin Kamui ihn ein wenig ungläubig ansah. „Ich … natürlich, aber … ich bin bestimmt grauenvoll.“ Subaru lächelte sanft durch seine Worte und drückte kurz seine Hand sanft. „Dann sind wir gemeinsam grauenvoll.“ Kamui schluckte, während er leicht errötete und dann aber lächelnd nickte. Sein Herz schlug schon wieder so wahnsinnig hart und schnell in seiner Brust. Teils durch diese Aussage, teils durch Subarus Nähe und seine so sanften Berührungen. Zum ersten Mal, seit Wochen fühlte er sich nicht mehr komplett alleine. Und es war alleine sein Zutun.

„Tja, dann scheinen nur noch du und ich übrig zu sein.“, schnurrte Karen zu Sorata, nachdem sie die niedliche Interaktion zwischen Subaru und Kamui beobachtet hat. Ebenso wie seinen Worten lauschte, welche einfach perfekt waren und sie es fast ein wenig bedauerte, selbst niemanden zu haben, der ihr solch zärtlichen Worte entgegen brachte oder sie auf die Weise ansah, wie Subaru Kamui. Errötend stotterte Sorata, eh er knapp nickte und sich dann neben sie auf die Armlehne des Sofas setzte.

„Na dann … lasst uns starten.“

~*~

„Ewigkeit.“, sagte Subaru, nach wenigen Sekunden in denen Kamui einen einzigen Strich, welcher von ganz links, nach komplett rechts durchzog und ihn dann sogleich anlächelte. „Genau!“ Frustriert fuhr Sorata im gleichen Moment auf. „Wo zur Hölle siehst du da die Ewigkeit? Wie zur Hölle …?“

Während Kamui zart errötete, neigte Subaru den Kopf. „Es sieht aus wie die Ewigkeit.“, erklärte der Omnyoji sehr ruhig und lehnte sich von seiner Position, wo er sich hinter Kamui auf dem Sofa abgestützt hatte, um zu sehen, was er auf den Block malte, nicht zurück. Stattdessen spürte er, wie Kamui sich ein wenig an ihn lehnte und Sorata amüsiert musterte. Es fühlte sich so schön an, ihn einmal so unbeschwert zu sehen. Ohne die Last der Welt auf den Schultern …

„Es ist ein Strich. Ein Strich, Herrgott, bin ich der Einzige, der das gruselig findet?“ Sorata sank zurück auf den Stuhl und raufte sie die Haare. Mitfühlend klopfte Karen auf seinen Rücken, während auch Arashi und Yuzuriha fast etwas frustriert schienen. Wenn sie auch nicht so schlechte Verlierer schienen, wie ihr Freund Sorata.

„Okay, also damit steht es siebzehn zu acht zu drei und ich glaube, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, ihr seid grauenvoll wundervoll zusammen.“, damit zitierte Karen Subarus vorherige Worte, mit einem Zwinkern in seine Richtung, wodurch er perplex blinzelte und zurück zu Kamui blickte. Schließlich klopfte sie sich mit ihren Händen auf die Oberschenkel und stand dann elegant von ihrer Position auf. „Nun gut, so viel Spaß es auch gemacht hat, mal andere Spiele zu spielen, hab ich noch ein wenig Arbeit vor mir.“ Sanft verabschiedete sie sich zuerst von den Mädchen, bevor sie sich zu Kamui lehnte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, woraufhin er leicht rot wurde. Subaru spürte im nächsten Moment ebenfalls ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange, allerdings war es weniger das, was ihn erröten ließ, als … „Lass ihn bloß nicht mehr los!“, ihre ihm ins Ohr gewisperten Worte, eh sie sich aufrichtete, als wäre nie etwas gewesen und ein letztes Mal in die Runde lächelte. „Nun gut. Ich wünsche euch noch einen bezaubernden Abend. Sorata, begleitest du mich zur Tür?“

„Na-natürlich, Karen-san.“ Mit dunkelroten Wangen folgte Sorata ihr und Subaru musste über ihre Worte nachdenken. Selbst dann noch, als er wenige Minuten später Kamui dabei half, die Sachen aufzuräumen, weil Sorata sich offensichtlich drückte und Yuzuriha mit Arashi Geschirr abwusch. „Das war tatsächlich amüsant.“, sagte er schließlich zu Kamui, der ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf. „Für dich nicht?“ Unsicherheit kam in ihm auf, da er angenommen hatte, dass Kamui … „Was? Doch. Ich …“ Blauviolette Augen sahen ihn für einen Moment einfach nur an, eh der Jüngere leicht nervös mit den Stiften in seiner Hand spielte. „Ich hatte Spaß, danke.“ In Subaru stieg Wärme auf, sobald ihn ein weiteres von Kamuis schüchternen Lächeln traf. Auch wenn er in seinen Augen erneut Traurigkeit erkannte sowie etwas, das etwas aussah wie …

Sogleich trat er den letzten Schritt zwischen ihnen an Kamui heran und legte die Hand auf seine. „Du weißt, dass du Spaß haben darfst, ohne dich schuldig fühlen zu müssen.“ Sanft blickte er hinab in Kamuis Augen, die sich minimal durch seine Aussage weiteten, eh der Jüngere seinen Blick senkte und er nickte. „Ja, schon … es ist nur …“ Subaru nickte und strich ihm mit der anderen Hand über den Arm. „Ich weiß.“ Und das besser, als jeder andere. Besonders, weil er es nicht konnte. „Das heute … war das erste Mal, seit Hokutos Tod, dass ich … an einem Spieleabend mitgemacht habe.“

„Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui zart, während sich die blauvioletten Augen mitfühlend auf ihn richteten. Dann legte Kamui die Arme um ihn und Subaru spürte, wie sich alles in ihm heftig zusammenzog, ehe es durch eine unbeschreibliche Wärme regelrecht zu implodieren schien und sich in ein Kribbeln verwandelte. Langsam schlang er die eigenen Arme um Kamuis Körper und streichelte ihm sanft mit der einen Hand durch die weichen, warmen Haare. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich so verschließt, wie ich es damals tat. Dafür … dafür bist du zu einzigartig, Kamui.“, wisperte er zärtlich in dessen Haare, während Kamui sich etwas mehr an ihn drückte und dann hörte Subaru etwas, dass sich wie fallende Stifte anhörte, eh sich warme Handflächen auf seinen Rücken legten und er genießend die Augen schloss.

~*~

Subaru musste nicht länger als eine halbe Minute warten, bis ihm die Tür zur Wohngemeinschaft geöffnet wurde. „Sorata, guten Abend.“, begrüßte er den Brünetten höflich, der sogleich erfreut in die Hände klatschte. „Subaru-san. Wie schön, Kamui sagte schon, du würdest versuchen zu kommen. Da wird er bestimmt aus dem Häuschen sein. Komm rein, komm rein!“ Der Enthusiasmus des jungen Mönchs war wirklich wie ein Wirbelwind, erkannte Subaru und streifte sich dann die Schuhe neben der Tür ab, nur um diese ordentlich neben die Sneakers von Kamui zu stellen. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch erkannte er, dass das weiße Gummi an den Seiten der Schuhe sowie der Kappen extrem weiß waren, wodurch er annahm, dass Kamui sie versucht haben musste, von Blut oder anderen Spuren zu befreien.

„Soll ich ihn hohlen? Er lernt wahrscheinlich noch für seinen Geschichtstest morgen.“ Sachte schüttelte Subaru den Kopf, als er bereits die Treppe erklomm. „Nicht nötig, ich wollte ihn noch abfragen. Aber keine Sorge, wir kommen dann zum Essen zu euch.“ Sorata nickte etwas und ging wieder in das offene Wohnzimmer, wo ebenfalls die Küche angelegt war. Doch Subaru war mit seinen Gedanken bereits wieder bei Kamui.

Sachte klopfte er an dem dunklen Holz, eh er die Tür öffnete. Das Erste, was er sah, waren die vielen Bücher auf Kamuis Bett. Das Zweite der Jüngere selbst. Schlafend. Der Anblick war so … Subaru raubte es für einen winzigen Moment den Atem. Lautlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich, nur um vorsichtig an das Bett heranzutreten, auf dem Kamui lag. Sein Innerstes kräuselte sich fremdartig, als er auf Kamui hinabblickte.

Der Jüngere lag auf der Seite, mit den Beinen leicht angezogen. Die linke Hand lag zu einer lockeren, offenen Faust vor seinem Gesicht auf dem Laken. Umflossen von den seidigen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Sein Ausdruck war so friedlich und ruhig, Subaru glaubte, es war das erste Mal, das er ihn so extrem entspannt sah. In seinen Ohren hatte er MP3 Kopfhörer mit blauen Kabeln, welche seinem langen Hals hinabfielen und irgendwo unter seinem Oberkörper begraben wurden. Er bekam die Musik nicht ganz mit, doch war sie laut genug, dass er wusste, dass Kamui zumindest von seinen schuldbewussten Gedanken nichts mitbekommen dürfte. Schließlich glitt sein Blick auf den neuen Verband an Kamuis Oberarm, den er unter dem weißen T-Shirt sehen konnte und der fast bis zu seinem Ellbogen ging. Darunter, an seinem Unterarm erkannte Subaru die violette Färbung des Griffs, mit dem der andere Kamui ihn dort festgehalten haben musste. Bei dem Gedanken, wie nahe er seinem Kamui erneut gekommen war, kam etwas Düsteres in ihm auf, das er vor seiner Begegnung mit Kamui nur gegenüber einer Person empfunden hat. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, wollte er sich daran machen, Kamuis Bücher zu schließen, als sein Blick etwas erhaschte. Etwas …

Sein Mund fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an, als er unter den langen Fingern, die bewegungslos und komplett entspannt auf einem hochgerutschten Teil des weißen T-Shirts lagen und gleichzeitig über etwas Schwarzen, das auf der weißen, makellosen Haut unmöglich war, zu ignorieren. Angezogen und neugierig darüber, was er da sah, lehnte sich Subaru über das Bett, wobei er ein heißes Prickeln direkt hinter seinem Bauchnabel verspürte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kamui ein Tattoo hatte. Direkt über seinem rechten Hüftknochen. Ein Hüftknochen, der so kantig und gleichzeitig so … delikat aussah, so, wie sich die schwarzen, feinen Linien darüber abzeichneten … fast verführerisch unter den schwarzen Stoff … „Subaru?“

Erschrocken fuhr er auf und ließ das Buch, nach dem er zuvor gegriffen hatte, fallen. „Kamui. Ich – entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, entschuldigend sah er zu dem Jüngeren, der sich verschlafen mit der rechten Hand über die Augen fuhr, während er die langen Beine ausstreckte und Subaru, weil er sich in dem Moment nach dem Buch gebückt hatte, aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie tief das Tattoo sich über diesen Hüftknochen rekelte. Auch wenn er es immer noch nicht gänzlich erkennen konnte. „Schon okay. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht schlafen.“, murmelte Kamui und zog sich dann die Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr, um die Kabel um die rechte Hand zu binden, eh er sie zur Seite legte und die Musik auf seinem Handy stoppte.

„Das war wahrscheinlich dein Körper, der dir sagte, du brauchst Ruhe.“, erklärte Subaru sanft, bevor er sich dann neben Kamui auf die Bettkante setzte und mit einem Lächeln erkannte, wie süß Kamui aussah. Ohne es überhaupt geplant zu haben, hob er die linke Hand und strich ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen in die Richtung, in der sie für gewöhnlich auch lagen. Errötend starrte ihn Kamui an, eh die schönen blauvioletten Augen sich etwas absenkten. „Ja. Ich … ich glaube die einzige Zeit, in der ich gut schlafe, ist mit Kuzuki.“

Überrascht blinzelte Subaru. „Der Traumseher der Erddrachen?“ Kamui hatte ihn bereits vor Wochen von diesem erzählt. Doch wusste er nicht … Und ebenso wenig, wie er sich darüber fühlen sollte. „Er kommt manchmal, wenn ich anfange in einen Albtraum abzudriften und … manchmal reden wir. Er hat das alles nicht verdient. Ich wünschte … ich könnte ihm helfen, aber … das, was er will, könnte ich ihm nie geben.“ Das hier war so durch und durch Kamui. Stets um jene besorgt, die um ihn herum waren. Bemüht für sie zu sorgen und für sie da zu sein, obwohl er es war, der von ihnen allen, die größte Last zu tragen hatte. Sanft legte er die Finger um Kamuis linker Hand und rieb zärtlich über seine weiche Haut an seinem Handrücken. „Weißt du, Kamui, man kann nicht jeden Menschen glücklich machen. Aber manchmal reicht es einfach nur, für die Person da zu sein. Völlig unabhängig, was sie sich tief in sich wünscht.“ Er sagte dies nicht nur so. Tatsächlich … war es genau das, was er empfand, seit er Kamui kannte. Denn obwohl er nur einen einzigen Wunsch hatte, dem ihn auch nur eine einzige Person erfüllen konnte, so musste er zugeben, dass das was Kamui für ihn tat – und wenn er nur seine Hand hielt oder ihn umarmte – viel mehr bedeutete. Es ließ ihn jedenfalls für einen Augenblick sein eigenes Schicksal vergessen.

Unsicher blickte Kamui schließlich zu ihm auf, bevor dieser sachte nickte und seine Finger sanft zurückdrückte. Die Geste alleine jagte einen Schwall Wärme durch seinen Brustkorb. Seine Unsicherheit darüber, wie er es finden sollte, dass der Traumseher der Erddrachen in Kamuis Träumen weilte und diesem von Innen heraus Komfort gab, verschwand schließlich. Immerhin konnte Kamui jeglichen Komfort und Freund gebrauchen, den er finden konnte. Auch … wenn er zugeben musste, dass es ihn ein fremdes Gefühl verspüren ließ, das er bis heute nicht kannte.

~*~

„Ha! Das sind wieder 10.000 Yen, Mister.“, brüllte Sorata fast schon euphorisch über den Tisch, wobei er sich so heftig über den Tisch beugte, dass er beinahe Arashis Wasserglas umwarf. Die entließ ein leises Schnauben und sah ihn genervt an. „Geht das nicht leiser? Er sitzt doch genau gegenüber von dir.“

Kamui wäre ihr ja dankbar, wenn ihn im Moment nicht andere Probleme plagen würden. „Eh … ich hab so viel Geld nicht mehr.“, murmelte er errötend. Es hatte schon einen Grund gegeben, warum er nicht gerade der größte Fan von Monopoly war. Denn er verlor darin dauernd. Sorata hingegen lachte nur amüsiert. „Tja, mein Süßer, scheint als müsstest du deine Straßen verkaufen oder sie der Bank überlassen. So oder so, hast du gleich verloren.“

Verlegen starrte er auf seine Straßen, welche sowieso nur vier waren und er schließlich die Teuerste davon nahm und sie Subaru gab, der die Bank heute spielte. Anders als sonst Sorata. „Kann ich dafür den Preis der Hypothek bekommen?“, fragte er mit geröteten Wangen, während Subaru ihm sanft die Karte entnahm und die Rückseite musterte. Unsicher beobachtete er, wie Subarus schwarze Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen, bevor er ihm die Straße zurückgab und ebenso kurz darauf einen Stapel Geld. „Die Bank schenkt dir 100.000 Yen.“, sagte Subaru mit einem sanften Lächeln, aber ernsten Tonfall, woraufhin Kamuis Augen sich leicht überrascht weiteten. „Was – nein, nein, das geht nicht.“, sagte er verwirrt im gleichen Augenblick, wie Sorata geschockt die Hände auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „WAS? Da hat er recht, du kannst doch die Bank nicht bestehlen und Geld verschenken! … S-subaru-san.“, schrie der Mönch beinah empört, eh er Subarus Namen etwas freundlicher anfügte und Yuzuriha einen amüsierten Laut von sich gab. Aoki-san schmunzelte, während Arashi ein Grinsen hinter ihrem Wasserglas versteckte.

Unbewegt erwiderte Subaru den fassungslosen Ausdruck. „Ich bin die Bank. Kamui braucht das Geld, ich schenke es ihm.“

„A-aber …“, versuchte es Sorata, während Kamui perplex auf das viele Geld starrte, das Subaru ihm immer noch hinhielt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das annehmen kann, ohne, das sich jemand hintergangen fühlt.“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Also mich stört das nicht, wenn du mich einmal gratis über deine Parkstraße lässt.“, merkte Arashi ebenso leise an, gefolgt von Aoki-san. „Mir ist es auch egal. Ich finde die Geste niedlich. Nimm das Geld.“ Yuzuriha wiederum strahlte ihn einfach nur an, woraufhin er zögernd die bunten Scheine aus den langen, warmen Fingern nahm, die sanft an seinen entlang glitten. „Vielen Dank, Subaru.“, murmelte er sogleich errötend.

„Gerne, Kamui.“, erwiderte Subaru und Kamui spürte bei der Art, wie warm die dunkelgrünen Augen ihn schräg von der Seite ansahen, ein angenehmes Kribbeln in sich aufkommen. Es war nicht neu. Und doch … jedes Mal aufs Neue intensiv.

Sorata vergrub wimmernd das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig.“

~*~

„... wirklich unglaublich.“, schwärmte Keiichi, der den Arm um Kamuis Schultern gelegt hatte und Subaru versuchte dieses fremdartige Gefühl in sich zu ignorieren. Stattdessen lächelte er die beiden freundlich an und neigte den Kopf. „Hallo ihr zwei. Was ist unglaublich?“ Kamuis Wangen, welche schon gerötet waren, wurden dunkler, als er die Hand hob und abwinkte. „Gar nichts.“

„Was, doch! Wir hatten heute in der Dritten Sport und Asumi-sensei hat uns heute Yogaübungen beigebracht. Ich schwöre, Subaru-san, ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so flexibel ist, wie Kamui-kun. Selbst Asumi-sensei war beeindruckt.“ Subaru blickte von Keiichi wieder zu Kamui, der mit roten Wangen sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatte und nun seine Bücher aus der Tasche packte. „Das solltest du Subaru-san mal zeigen, besonders die Sache, wie tief du dich nach unten beugen kannst.“ Subaru sollte sich das nicht vorstellen. „Nicht nötig. Ich … kann es mir vorstellen.“, sagte er leise, nur um selbst zu erröten. Dann aber verabschiedete sich Keiichi in seiner üblich hastigen Manier, woraufhin es für einen Moment sehr still zwischen Kamui und ihm war.

Besonders, weil Subaru wirklich versuchte, es sich nicht vorzustellen. „Yoga ist … eine gute Art, sich zu entspannen.“, sagte Subaru schließlich in dem Versuch die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen. Kamui wiederum nickte langsam und schob ein wenig bewusst das Mathebuch in seine Richtung, bevor er sich etwas durch die Haare fuhr. „Keine Ahnung, ich habs noch nie zuvor getan. Also Yoga!!“ Kamuis Augen wurden leicht weit, während Subaru perplex den Mund öffnete, weil … Dann aber schüttelte Kamui eindringlich den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nicht – noch nie, ich … also Mathe?“, wisperte der Jüngere fast schon flehend schlussendlich, woraufhin er nickte. „Ja. Richtig, Mathe.“

Und doch … waren seine Gedanken erfüllt von Kamui, der sich sinnlich nach vorne beugte, mit dem Hauch des Wissens, diese Position noch nie mit einer zweiten Person durchgenommen zu haben.

~*~

Kamui biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, bevor er sein Gewicht auf die linke Hand verlagerte und sich dann zwischen Subarus Seite und seinem Arm nach Rechts streckte, um mit den Fingerspitzen das rote Feld zu berühren. Er spürte sogleich die Hitze, welche durch Subarus Oberkörper auf seinen Rücken strömte, bis in sein Gesicht. „Lange kannst du das bestimmt nicht halten und dann gewinnen ausnahmsweise wir mal.“, grinste Sorata vom Spielfeldrand, bevor er die Scheibe drehte. „Okay, Subaru-san, rechter Fuß auf Gelb.“

Nein …, dachte Kamui verzweifelt, als Subaru über ihm seinen Körper leicht verlagerte. Er kurz darauf den Schenkel des Älteren zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Seine Wangen wurden heißer und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch stärker. Er war nur froh, dass er Subaru nicht ansehen musste. Sein Arm begann leicht zu zittern. „HA! Du hast schon verloren, Kamui. Linke Hand auf blau!“ Fuck!

Mit brennenden Wangen ließ Kamui den Kopf hängen, womit das Erste, das er sah, das lange Bein zwischen seinen Beinen war. Dann sah er langsam nach rechts oben, wo Subaru über ihm stemmte. Die Augen so dunkel und … „Tut mir leid.“, wisperte der Ältere leise, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er dann das Einzige tat, was er konnte, um nicht für Arashi und Yuzuriha zu verlieren. Er schloss die Augen und presste sich gleichzeitig gegen das Bein zwischen seinen, um sich besser auf seine rechte Hand stützen zu können und seinen Oberkörper dann zu drehen, um mit links unter seiner linken Hüfte nach blau zu greifen.

Etwas verlegen starrte er gegen die Länge von Subarus Hals, während seine Wangen nur noch heißer brannten. „Heilige … Scheiße!“, keuchte Sorata neben ihnen, der sich über den Boden beugte, um seine Position zu mustern, während Karen leise schmunzelte. „Weißt du, Schätzchen, wenn du zwei Jahre älter wärst, hätte ich den perfekten Job für dich.“ Kamui wurde knallrot und war so kurz davor es in der Halsbeuge des Älteren zu vergraben, als er diesen hart schlucken sah. „Eh … ist das – hast du – ist das ein Tattoo an deiner Hüfte?!“ Und noch bevor Kamui sich über Soratas schlechtes Timing aufregen oder in Verlegenheit kommen konnte, brach Subaru über ihm zusammen und Kamui keuchte fast etwas schmerzerfüllt auf, weil er somit auf seinem rechten Arm fiel. Dennoch musste er zugeben … dieses Mal fühlte sich Schmerz noch nie so scharf an.

~*~

„Tut mir echt so leid wegen gestern Abend. Tut es noch weh?“, fragte Subaru betroffen, während Kamui sich verlegen über die rechte Schulter strich. „Wirklich, es geht mir gut.“, lächelte der Jüngere und Subaru spürte nach und nach Erleichterung durch ihn hindurchfließen. Eines allerdings konnte es nicht verbannen. Die Neugierde und Erregung.

Neugierde darüber, wie dieses Tattoo an Kamuis Hüfte in seiner Gesamtheit aussah – und wie tief es ging.  
Erregung über die Art, wie perfekt sich Kamuis Körper gestern an ihn gepresst hat, bevor er sich so fließend und delikat unter ihm bewegte.

Soratas Ausruf über dieses Tattoo jedoch hatte seiner Kontrolle den Rest gegeben. Es war also entweder sich fallen zu lassen. Oder es zulassen, dass Kamui seine beginnende Erektion gegen den Oberschenkel spüren konnte …

Daher lud er Kamui auch heute zum Essen bei sich ein, um es wiedergutzumachen. Und … weil er das Gefühl nach Zweisamkeit mit ihm hatte. „Also … so gut wie Sorata-kun koche ich bei Weitem nicht, daher hoffe ich, dass du Pizza magst oder … was auch immer du möchtest, natürlich.“ Kamui lächelte leicht und Subaru spürte, wie sein Herz flatterte, bei der warmen Art, wie die blauvioletten Augen schimmerten. Es freute ihn, wie sehr Kamui trotz der letzten Kämpfe in den vergangenen Wochen, aufrecht blieb.

„Pizza ist absolut perfekt.“, sagte Kamui lächelnd und Subaru erwiderte es, bevor er zum Hörer griff und sich dann neben ihn an die Kücheninsel setzte. „Und was willst du drauf haben?“

„Gute Frage. Ich hab Lust auf was Salziges. Und … Pilze.“ Subaru glaubte, er hatte noch nie so viel lächeln müssen, wie seit er Kamui kannte. Er war so absolut hinreißend und ehrlich. Aber eben auch einfach … er selbst. „Also … Salami und Pilze?“, fragte er sanft, woraufhin Kamui sogleich begeistert nickte. Damit begann er die Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis zu tippen, nur um plötzlich Kamuis Hand auf seiner zu spüren. Große blauviolette Augen strahlten ihn sehnsüchtig an. „Und viel Käse! Auch im Rand, das schmeckt unglaublich gut.“ Schmunzelnd nickte Subaru. Dann hielt er sich sein schnurloses Telefon ans Ohr und wartete bis abgenommen wurde.

„Hallo. Ich hätte bitte eine extragroße Pizza für Sumeragi. – Genau. – Mit Salami, Pilzen und wenn es geht extra viel Käse und Käse im Rand.“ Subaru hörte dem Mann auf der anderen Seite nur beiläufig zu. Viel zu sehr lenkte ihn Kamui ab, der heute so glücklich strahlte, dass Subaru glaubte, den Boden jeden Moment zu verlieren, so schwerelos hinterließ ihn dieser wunderschöne Anblick. „Dazu noch bitte … einen großen Becher mit Erdbeer-Schokoladeneis.“

„Du bist perfekt.“, wisperte Kamui neben ihm, bevor dieser aufstand und ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken streichelte, als er zum Kühlschrank ging, um sich eine Flasche Wasser herauszuholen. Zum Glück hatte der Lieferservice seine Adresse, denn Subaru glaubte, er konnte sich beim besten Willen gerade nicht an sie erinnern …

~*~

„Sollen wir heute auch etwas spielen?“, fragte Subaru über ihm, woraufhin Kamui überrascht den Blick hob und den Onmyoji musterte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem rechten Oberschenkel, während lange Finger sanft durch seine Haare streichelten. Und als wäre der Abend nicht perfekt genug, hatte Subaru seinen Laptop auf den Couchtisch stellt und irgendeinen Sender eingestellt, der wirklich angenehme, leise Musik spielte. Das Licht war gedimmt und … Kamui hatte sich noch nie mit einer einzigen Person so … so behütet und wohl gefühlt, wie jetzt. „Ich … ich weiß nicht. Es wundert mich ja, dass Sorata es noch nicht mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht versucht hat.“, schmunzelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erinnere mich. Ich hab es früher mit Hokuto gespielt und blamierte mich jedes Mal.“ Subarus Stimme, wenn er über seine Zwillingsschwester sprach, klang immer so warm und liebevoll, dass es Kamui zutiefst rührte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob er eine Hand und legte sie sanft an Subarus Wange, woraufhin der Ältere ihn warm ansah. „Es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte Kamui leise, aber der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf, ohne seine Hand dabei zu verdrängen. „Das muss es nicht. Ich … ich mag es. Mit dir über sie zu sprechen, ... fühlt sich nicht schmerzhaft an.“

Gerührt und aufrichtig musste Kamui lächeln. „Ich danke dir, dass du mit mir über sie sprichst. Sie war bestimmt toll.“, hauchte er und Subaru lächelte mehr, eh er sich an seine Handfläche schmiegte und dabei seine Augen schloss. Bei dem Anblick schwoll Kamuis Herz an. „Sie hätte dich geliebt.“ Die Worte waren kaum hörbar und doch … Fassungslos starrte Kamui in Subarus Gesicht, eh dieser langsam die Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Blick lange erwiderte, bevor er sich zu ihm hinab lehnte und Kamui glaubte sein Herz würde stoppen. Aber stattdessen schlug es so hart, wie noch nie je deutlicher er Subarus heißen, wohlriechenden Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Die Hand in seinem Haar glitt zärtlich über seine Wange und dann schloss Kamui langsam die Augen, in der Sekunde, in der sein Kinn fast andächtig angehoben wurde und er keine Sekunde darauf weiche Lippen über seine gleiten spürte. Zunächst fast wie eine Frage, welche er mit einem genießenden Seufzen beantwortete und dann die freie Hand in Subarus Nacken schob. Vorsichtig atmete er durch die Nase aus, während er den Kuss begann zu erwidern.

Ebenso sanft und zärtlich, wie Subaru ihn initiierte.  
Und ebenso lange, wie dieser ihn küsste.

Schließlich hauchte ihm Subaru einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, eh er sich wieder etwas zurückzog und Kamui sich glücklich lächelnd über die Lippen leckte. Einen langen Moment sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Bis … „Okay … Lass uns spielen. Ich hol das Eis.“ Damit sprang er fast euphorisch von dem Sofa auf, nur um sanft an der Hand festgehalten zu werden. Blinzelnd sah er zu Subaru, dessen Wangen zart gerötet waren, der aber auch aufstand. „Wollen … wir ins Schlafzimmer dafür?“

Kamui glaubte nicht, es wäre möglich gewesen, sein Herz noch heftiger rasen zu lassen. Aber das war es. „Du bist echt perfekt!“, hauchte er leise und strich sanft über Subarus Wange, bevor er dann in die Küche eilte, um den großen Becher aus dem Gefrierfach zu holen und ebenso zwei Löffel anschließend aus der Besteckschublade. Für eine Sekunde musste er tief durchatmen, nur um sich an dieses warme, glückliche Gefühl in ihm zu gewöhnen und eben auch daran, dass er sich so fühlen durfte.

Sie durften es. Glücklich sein.  
Sie durften es genießen.  
Und verdammt … sie durften einander glücklich machen!

Schließlich drehte er sich wieder um und tapste zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Subaru den Laptop in der einen Hand hielt und die andere nach ihm ausstreckte. Lächelnd umfasste er die langen Finger, nur um sich von dem Onmyoji in dessen Schlafzimmer führen zu lassen. Dort deutete Subaru mit einem sachten Nicken auf das Bett, auf das sich Kamui mit anschwellendem Herzen und steigender Aufregung legte. Mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil lehnte. Dann beobachtete er aufmerksam, wie Subaru den Laptop auf die Kommode abstellte. Dieselbe angenehme und leise Musik den Raum erfüllte. Gefolgt von warmem Kerzenlicht, das Subaru mit zwei weißen Kerzen im Raum verteilte. Es war so perfekt.

„Möchtest du beginnen?“, fragte Subaru sanft, nachdem er sich Kamui gegenüber auf das große Bett setzte. Dabei die langen Beine unter sich faltete und mit einem aufgeregten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der Subaru jünger aussehen ließ, als er es tatsächlich war, aber gleichzeitig nicht minder wunderschön! „Mach ruhig zuerst.“, erwiderte Kamui und öffnete dann den großen Styroporbecher, eh er Subaru einen Löffel hinhielt, den dieser sogleich leise dankend annahm.

„Okay … Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“ Aufmerksam beobachtete Kamui, wie Subaru sich Eis aus dem Becher löffelte und sich den Löffel in den Mund schob. „Wahrheit.“, wisperte er mit geröteten Wangen und tat er es ihm dann nach, während er auf seine Frage wartete. Nachdenklich blickten ihn die dunkelgrünen Augen an und Kamui glaubte – nein, er war sich sicher – es würde wohl keine Person auf diesem Planeten geben, deren Fragen oder Pflichten ihn nur gestellt werden würden, weil sie Subaru wirklich nahelagen und nicht, um ihn in Verlegenheit oder Bedrängnis zu bringen. Schließlich zog Subaru den Löffel langsam aus seinem Mund und nickte. „Warum hast dich tätowieren lassen?“

Die Frage brachte eine heftige Röte in seinen Wangen auf, wodurch er glaubte, Subarus Ausdruck wurde fast etwas entschuldigend. „Du musst nicht –...“

„Doch, Unsinn. Das gehört zum Spiel dazu, außerdem hätte ich es dir bestimmt so oder so … mal erzählt.“ Verlegen leckte er sich über die Lippen, nur um einen weiteren Löffel Eis zu essen. „Es war eigentlich echt … Es war letztes Jahr und ich hing mit diesen Typen ab und … Er war echt nett. Er hat zu der Zeit ein Grafikstudium gemacht, obwohl er eigentlich gern Tätowierer werden wollte, aber er hatte eine Latexallergie und außerdem konnte er kein Blut sehen.“ Kamui blickte zu Subaru auf, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Und nicht so aussah wie seine Mutter, als er mit ihm heimgekommen war … Oder als sie sein Tattoo sah … „Jedenfalls hat er wirklich tolle Motive entworfen, aber es hat ihn traurig gemacht, dass sie nie von jemandem getragen werden würden, da … hab ich mich angeboten. Natürlich auch nur ganz klein und da wo es eigentlich niemand sehen sollte.“ Bei Letzterem wurde er leicht rot. „Meine Mum wurde mega wütend, als sie es herausfand.“, hauchte er nachträglich, woraufhin Subaru verständlich nickte. Aber dennoch leicht schmunzelte, sobald er Kamuis amüsierten Blick sah.

„Hat es wehgetan?“, fragte Subaru dann aber und Kamui schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine … es war nicht angenehm. Aber im Vergleich zu anderem war das gar nichts.“

Es legte sich eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, wobei sie wieder Eis aßen und einander sanfte Blicke zuwarfen. „Alles klar, ich bin dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

„Pflicht.“, sagte Subaru ohne zu zögern und Kamui hob überrascht beide Augenbrauen. „Mutig.“, hauchte er und biss sich leicht nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Da war eigentlich nur eine einzige Sache, die er wollte, die Subaru machen sollte. Und der Gedanke ließ sein Herz erneut rasen. „Küss mich?“, fragte er etwas schüchtern, woraufhin Subaru schmunzelte und sich ohne zu zögern zu ihm lehnte. „Dafür … brauchen wir nicht zu spielen.“, schnurrte dieser schon fast, bevor sich die weichen, vom Eis etwas kühlen Lippen auf seine legten und Kamui genießend aufseufzte. Genussvoll schloss er die Augen und ließ den Kuss ein wenig intensiver werden, wobei sich binnen weniger Sekunden ihre Zungen trafen und Kamui glaubte, er würde schweben.

Atemlos lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, wobei sich Kamui wirklich beherrschen musste, Subaru nicht auf die Matratze zurückzudrücken und … schließlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gefühl seines Körpers so eng an seinem. „Pflicht.“, wisperte er somit, ohne auf Subarus Frage zu warten. Und zu seiner Überraschung, war es etwas, das er nicht erwartet hätte. „Darf ich … darf ich dein Tattoo sehen?“

Überraschend blinzelte er, bevor er schmunzeln musste. „Das macht dich wahnsinnig oder?“ Errötend schluckte Subaru und sah an ihm hinab. „Es ist nur … du bist so … und das macht es so ...“

„Ungezogen?“, fragte er amüsiert, aber Subaru schüttelte den Kopf. Kamui schluckte, dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, nur um mühelos sein Becken etwas anzuheben und seine schwarze, enge Jogginghose, die er eigentlich nur zum Sport nutzte, samt der Shorts langsam bis zur Stelle seiner rechten Leiste hinab zu schieben. „Sexy.“, atmete Subaru aus, was sich für Kamui fast wie ein Blitzschlag anhörte. So erregend durchzog es ihn, das aus Subarus Mund zu hören. Dieser biss sich etwas auf die Lippen, eh er ihn wieder ansah. „Also nicht, dass … du bist unsagbar schön und so … atemberaubend anziehend, aber das hier macht alles noch ...“

Kamui beobachtete mit einem fast erregenden Prickeln im Bauch, wie Subarus Augen sich wieder auf seine komplett entblößte Hüfte absenkten. Dabei jede zarte Linie in sich aufzunehmen schien. Jedes noch so zarte Detail. „Du kannst es anfassen.“, hauchte Kamui, bevor er es hinab schlucken konnte und Subaru nach Luft schnappte bei seinem Angebot. Langsam hob sich seine rechte Hand, und bevor die weichen Fingerspitzen ihn dort berühren konnten, sah ihn Subaru noch einmal zögernd an.

„Sieh es als deine Pflicht oder willst du lieber Wahrheit und mir sagen, wie gern du es berühren willst?“, neckte er Subaru sanft, der hart schluckte. „Pflicht.“, wisperte dieser so atemlos, wie es in der gespannten Atmosphäre des Augenblicks nur möglich war. „Fass es an.“, erwiderte Kamui in einem bestimmenden Tonfall, den er schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr aus seinem eigenen Mund gehört hatte. Der Subaru jedoch ohne weiteres Zögern mit der linken Hand nach seiner Hüfte greifen ließ. Sanft und achtungsvoll. Aber die Berührung sandte ein Kribbeln durch jede seiner Nervenzellen, das er zuvor noch nie gespürt hat.

Angespannt durch die steigende Erregung in ihm, leckte er sich über die Lippen und beobachtete dann Subarus Daumen, der hauchzart über die Kante seines Hüftknochens glitt. Bis zu der Stelle, wo Kamuis rechte Hand immer noch den Stoff unten hielt. „Gott, Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru rau, bevor dieser dann mit der rechten Hand sachte den Stoff selbst in die Hand nahm und ihn dann vorsichtig tiefer zog. Bewusst, sein Becken nicht zu entblößen, aber eben die letzte Kurve, des so perfekt geschwungenen Drachens, dessen Schwanzspitze genau in der Kurve zwischen seinem Becken und Innenschenkel stoppte. Damals fand er das Motiv einfach nur anziehend. Die künstlerischen Linien, zart und elegant geschwungen, dass man es auch nur als Muster erkennen könnte, würde man nur den Anfang, aber nicht die eleganten, schwarzen Flügel sehen oder den langen, sinnlich gewundenen Schwanz, über den Subarus Daumen gerade rieb. So … so nahe an seiner Intimität. „Deine Haut ist so weich.“, wisperte der Ältere rau, woraufhin Kamui atemlos keuchte, weil es ihn erregte. Und so nahe wie Subaru war, musste er es sehen können. Zumindest sollte es unmöglich sein, seine Erregung nicht zu erkennen.

„Zieh die Hose aus.“, hauchte Subaru schließlich mit einem Mal, woraufhin er beinahe ihr Spiel vergaß, eh er sich lächelnd auf die Unterlippe biss und sich unter Subarus Händen bewusst verführerisch streckte und sich die Hose langsam hinab schob. Der Ältere half ihm den Stoff von seinen Füßen zu ziehen, nur um diesen dann vom Bett zu werfen. Amüsiert blickte Kamui auf den Eisbecher, der noch auf dem Bett stand, bevor er diesen an sich nahm und dann erregt beobachtete, wie Subaru ihn musterte. Als hätte er noch nie eine größere Versuchung vor sich gehabt. Der Gedanke machte ihn ungemein heiß. „Hast du … hier rüber schon mal fantasiert?“, fragte Kamui schüchtern, wenn auch mit deutlicher Erregung in der Stimme.

Einen Moment schloss Subaru die Augen, woraufhin Kamui den Eisbecher fester umschlang. „Ich … sollte es nicht, aber … ja.“, wisperte er schließlich ergebend, eh er die Augen wieder aufschlug und dann direkt auf Kamuis mehr als ersichtliche Erregung in den schwarzen Shorts starrte. Kamui konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf Subarus Becken zu werfen, der in den engen Hosen selbst nicht ungerührt von allem aussah.

Schließlich stellte er den Eisbecher auf den Nachttisch, ebenso wie er die beiden Löffel dazulegte, bevor er die Beine verführerisch anwinkelte und Subaru aufmerksam musterte. „Was willst du, das ich tue?“, fragte er und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Haut, direkt über den Bund seiner Shorts. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie hier taten. Ob es nur die pure Lust nacheinander war, die sie so antrieb. Oder tatsächlich diese innere Befriedigung, dass sie es genießen durften … sich einmal komplett fallen zu lassen. Ohne an morgen oder gestern zu denken. „Fass dich an ...“ Subarus Stimme glich beinah einem Windhauch und doch war die bloße Bedeutung so intensiv und prickelnd, dass Kamui spürte, wie sein Glied zuckte.

Sein Mund wurde etwas trocken, als er erneut sein Becken anhob. Dieses Mal jedoch, um die schwarzen Shorts langsam von sich zu schieben. Hinab über seine Schenkel und den schwarzen Stoff dann neben das Bett fallen ließ. Sein Herz raste so hart … Langsam glitt er mit seinen Fingern über seine Schenkel, wieder nach oben. Sich bewusst, wie aufmerksam Subaru jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Kamui hatte sich noch nie so machtvoll und gleichzeitig dessen bewusst gefühlt, dass ihn jemand erregend fand. Schließlich lehnte er sich langsam in Subarus Kissen zurück, nur um mit den Fingern der rechten Hand langsam über seinen Schaft zu streicheln, bis er ihn umfasste und dann begann, sich selbst zu massieren. „Mein Gott … Kamui ...“, stöhnte Subaru haltlos, was seine eigene Lust nur noch mehr anstachelte. „Willst du weitermachen?“, fragte er unter einem Keuchen, als er mit dem Daumen über seine feuchte Spitze glitt und automatisch sein Becken gegen seine eigene Hand drängte.

„Verdammt, ja.“, hauchte der Ältere und dann kniete sich Subaru endlich über ihn und Kamui zog ihn sanft zu sich hinab, in einen zärtlichen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während sich lange, warme Finger leicht zittrig um sein Glied schlangen. „Ahh ...“

„Alles okay?“, fragte ihn Subaru rau, aber Kamui nickte nur. „J-ja, nur … das erste Mal, dass … hör einfach nicht auf.“, antwortete er schließlich, bevor sie sich wieder küssten und Kamui es genoss, wie perfekt sich das hier anfühlte. So … erregend und gleichzeitig intensiv. Aber auch neckisch und zärtlich. Absolut … so, wie irgendwie jede Situation zwischen ihnen. Dabei war das hier so intim und prickelnd …

Sehnsüchtig drängte er sich der Hand entgegen, mit der ihn Subaru um den Verstand brachte, nur um kurz darauf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen. Ihm wurde vor Lust regelrecht schwindelig. Seine Hände, mit denen er immer noch Subaru im Nacken hielt und streichelte, glitten langsam hinab über die breiten Schultern, zu seinen Oberarmen, welche muskulöser waren, als man es manchmal unter den Hemden oder dem weißen Trenchcoat erahnen konnte. Mit einem leisen Keuchen fuhr Subaru mit den Lippen gleichzeitig seinen Kiefer entlang, hinab zu seinem Hals. „Du fühlst dich unglaublich an ...“, hauchte der Ältere dunkel und erregt gegen seine Haut, was ihn erneut mit Hitze flutete. Kamui erzitterte vor einer neuen Welle der Lust, eh er sich von Subarus Armen löste und dann nach dem Bund des schwarzen Shirts griff, um mit den Händen darunter zu streicheln. „Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru sogleich erregt.

Im nächsten Moment setzte sich Subaru zurück und Kamui wollte am Liebsten protestieren, als er dann aber beobachtete, wie fließend sich der Onmyoji das schwarze, langärmelige Shirt über den Kopf zog und es achtlos ins Zimmer warf. Für einen Augenblick konnte er ihn nur anstarren, weil er Subaru so nicht kannte. So … nahe des Kontrollverlustes. Das machte ihn so scharf. Ruckartig fuhr er nach vorne und küsste den Älteren leidenschaftlich, während er diesen zurück auf den Rücken drückte. Fast augenblicklich fanden Subarus breite Handflächen ihren Weg auf seine Hüften, womit er ihn gerade noch davon abhielt, sich gegen sein Becken zu drängen.

Mit den Handflächen streichelte Kamui langsam von der breiten Brust, hinab über Subarus flachen Bauch, wobei er es genoss, wie weich und warm seine Haut sich anfühlte. Dann aber fand er sich mit Subaru über sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Sein Herz raste und er genoss es. Die Hitze ebenso wie Subarus deutliches Verlangen. Aber ganz besonders, wie sich die feinen Muskelstränge unter seinen Handflächen zusammenzogen, je tiefer er dem Bund der Hose kam. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf rechnete Kamui damit, dass ihn der Ältere vielleicht stoppen könnte. Weshalb er zu seiner eigenen Überwältigung allerdings nichts dagegen unternahm, als Kamui begann, seine Hose zu öffnen. Atemlos löste er den Kuss schließlich und starrte dann erregt in Subarus dunkle Augen, welche von ein paar wirren, schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt wurden, bis er schließlich die rechte Hand hob und sie ihm sanft aus der Stirn strich. „Das … passiert wirklich oder?“, fragte er etwas atemlos, woraufhin Subaru einmal blinzelte, eh er warm lächelte und sein Gesicht an seiner Handfläche entlang schmiegte, bis er einen Kuss auf sein Handgelenk hauchte und nickte. „Ja.“

Das glückliche Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr, war absolut überwältigend und so viel intensiver, als die Erregung in ihm, dass er für eine Sekunde leicht erzitterte. Schließlich waren es doch schon Monate. Fast ein Jahr lang kannten sie sich nun. Und jedes Mal wenn sie kämpfen mussten, fürchtete Kamui es wäre das letzte Mal, dass er Subarus schöne Augen sehen würde. Oder seine Hand halten konnte. Aber viel schlimmer, dass er nie … „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er atemlos, woraufhin Subarus Augen sich minimal weiteten, eh der Ältere die Augen schloss und Kamui glaubte, er spürte ihn zittern, bevor er die Augen wieder aufschlug und ihn dann wieder küsste. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kamui. So … so sehr.“

Kamui glaubte, seine Augen brannten, sobald er diese Worte hörte. Liebevoll und warm und einfach … Atemlos lehnte er sich wieder nach oben, um die weichen Lippen einzufangen. Dieses Mal jedoch in einen sehr viel zärtlicheren Kuss. Ein Kuss, der sich so anfühlte, wie der, den ihm Subaru eben auf dem Sofa gegeben hatte, bevor er mit den Händen hinab an Subarus Hose streichelte und diese nun von den schmalen Hüften hinab schob. „Kamui ...“, wisperte er sogleich rau gegen seine Lippen. Rau und sehnsüchtig. Mit den Handflächen streifte er die Hose samt Shorts hinab, wobei er die weiche Haut seiner warmen Schenkel spürte. Ebenso wie die Art, wie sinnlich Subarus Pobacken sich leicht anspannten, sobald der Stoff sein Becken nicht mehr bedeckte. Dann richtete sich Subaru wieder über ihm auf und Kamui beobachtete mit trockenem Mund, wie der Onmyoji sich auf die rechte Hand neben seinem Kopf abstützte, während er sich mit der Linken die Hose hastig auszog. Dabei kam er nicht umhin auf die schlanken, perfekten und definierten Oberschenkel zu starren, eh er es sich überhaupt wagte die lange, etwas dicke Erregung zu mustern, dessen Spitze vor Erregung dunkel, geschwollen und feucht im Kerzenlicht schimmerte. „Subaru … du bist … absolut perfekt.“, keuchte Kamui, als er, sobald Subaru die Hose endlich von sich hatte, sich aufrichtete und den Schwarzhaarigen an den Schultern wieder zurückdrückte. Allerdings nur, um sich über dessen Becken zu knien und mit den Lippen über den langen Hals zu küssen, wo er bereits begann auf der weichen Haut, etwas Salziges zu schmecken.

„Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru erneut atemlos, während er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ. Gleichzeitig spürte er breite, warme Handflächen über seine Schulterblätter streicheln, hinab zu seinen Hüften. Erneut wurde er an diesen umfasst, doch dieses Mal weniger um ihn zu halten, sondern … „Fuck.“ Kamui biss sich haltlos auf die Lippen, bei dem Gefühl, wie sich Subarus heiße Erregung an seiner anfühlte. „Ist es … ist das okay?“, keuchte Subaru fragend unter ihm, als dieser mit der linken Hand zwischen sie glitt und ihre beide Erregungen in eine Hand nahm. Erzitternd nickte Kamui und kämpfte gegen den Drang, die Augen zu schließen. Stattdessen starrte er zwischen sie, um sich jede Einzelheit einzuprägen. Wobei ihm jetzt erst wirklich bewusst wurde, wie groß Subarus Hände waren, dass sie ihre beiden Glieder so perfekt umfassen konnte. Und wie gut es sich anfühlte, das heiße, feuchte Fleisch an seinem entlang reiben zu spüren. „Hör bloß nicht auf.“, wisperte schließlich atemlos, eh er den Blick doch abwandte und sich viel lieber an den breiten Schultern festhielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, während er sein Becken langsam gegen Subarus Hand bewegte. Es genoss, wie die dunkelgrünen Augen sich erregt für einen Moment schlossen. In derselben Sekunde spannten sich wieder die langen Finger um seine Hüfte an, wobei er den breiten Daumen über seinen Hüftknochen reiben spürte. Das Gefühl jagte ihm fast die gleichen heißen Funken durch den Körper, wie jede sinnliche Berührung ihrer Glieder. „Subaru ...“, wisperte er schließlich atemlos, je näher er seinen Höhepunkt in sich aufkommen spürte.

Sofort öffneten sich die dunklen Augen unter ihm, woraufhin Kamui seine Hand von seiner Hüfte nahm und ihre Finger zittrig miteinander verschränkte. Damit stützte er sich neben Subarus Kopf auf die Matratze und bewegte sein Becken fließend in seine Hand, gegen die heiße, feuchte Länge, nur um sich dann kurz darauf mit einem atemlosen Laut, heftig in Subarus Hand zu ergießen und sich hart an ihn zu krallen, während ihn Subaru durch jeden seiner Wellen massierte. So lange, bis er selbst kam und Kamui glaubte, alleine durch das intensive Zucken und dem heißen Erguss über seinem Glied, ein weiteres Mal zu kommen, so intensiv brannte das Gefühl durch ihn hindurch.

Völlig außer Atem und kraftlos öffnete Kamui Minuten oder Stunden später die Augen. Dabei war das Erste, das er sah, weiche, vom Kerzenlicht orangefarben schimmernde Haut. Erst dann nahm er die zärtliche Berührung Subarus Hand auf seinem Rücken wahr. Gefolgt von dem ebenso harten Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche, der seinem eigenen glich. „Das war … wow.“, wisperte er und leckte sich etwas über die trockenen Lippen, eh er den Kopf hob und Subaru ins Gesicht sah. Fast sofort erwiderte dieser seinen Blick, wobei ihm ein paar wirre Strähnen aus der Stirn gestrichen wurden. „Allerdings.“, erwiderte Subaru zärtlich, eh er sich plötzlich zu ihm auflehnte und Kamui dann die weichen Lippen auf seiner Stirn spürte. Die Geste war so … absolut liebevoll, dass sie seine Augen für eine Sekunde prickeln ließ, eh sich Subaru wieder löste und ihn zärtlich musterte. „Was hältst du von einer Dusche?“

„Viel, wenn du mich begleitest.“, schnurrte er verführerisch, woraufhin Subaru leicht rot wurde, aber lächelnd nickte. „Zu gerne.“

Damit erhoben sie sich etwas schwerfällig. Und wenn einer von ihnen sah, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, sprach es niemand an. Denn, obwohl es bereits morgen und ein neuer Tag war, glaubten sie beide das Recht zu haben, auch noch ein wenig länger die Unbeschwertheit gemeinsam genießen zu können. Der nächste Kampf und die nächsten Ängste würden sowieso zu schnell und unerwartet über sie kommen.

~*~

„Und was habt ihr gestern so getrieben?“, fragte Sorata am nächsten Tag beim Abendessen, wobei sich Kamui neben ihm verschluckte und Subaru selbst mit geröteten Wangen über den schmalen Rücken streichelte. „Wir … haben Pizza gegessen.“, erklärte Subaru, bevor er Kamui, sobald er wieder normal atmen konnte, sein Glas Wasser gab, woraus dieser sogleich dankbar trank.

„Ernsthaft?! Ihr zieht Pizza meinem Essen vor?“ Ein wenig pikiert zupfte sich der Brünette an seiner Schürzte, bevor er sich dann wieder zu ihnen setzte und seine zweite Portion gebackene Reisbällchen mit Curryhühnchen begann zu essen. „Manchmal ist es gar nicht so wichtig, was man isst, als die Gesellschaft mit der man zusammen ist.“, erklärte Karen sanft, mit einem Zwinkern in Subarus Richtung, was ihn dazu brachte, ein wenig intensiver sein Essen zu mustern.

„Soll das heißen …“ Unter dem Tisch spürte Subaru plötzlich Kamuis Hand auf seinem Knie, woraufhin er diesen mit geröteten Wangen von der Seite musterte. Fragend neigte Kamui den Kopf. Sein Bauch kribbelte vor Aufregung, während sein Herz intensiv pochte. Es war unsinnig das, was sie verband, zu unterdrücken beziehungsweise vor ihren Freunden geheim zu halten. Schließlich nickte er sachte. „Wir … Kamui und ich … wir haben uns gern.“, erklärte Subaru ruhig, woraufhin Kamui leicht nickte und unter dem Tisch seine Hand zärtlich drückte. „Sehr sogar.“, fügte der Jüngere an, was sein Herz noch viel härter schlagen ließ.

Während Arashi kaum sichtbar in ihre Richtung lächelte, klappte Soratas Kiefer runter und Yuzuriha sprang sogleich von ihrem Stuhl auf, um Kamui zu umarmen. „Oh mein Gott, das ist sooo toll! Ich freu mich so für euch!“, strahlte sie glücklich, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch ging, aber nicht eine Sekunde ihr breites Lächeln verlor. Karen lächelte und griff über die Platte mit Reisbällchen, um Kamuis Hand zärtlich zu drücken. „Das ist wundervoll. Ihr habt das wirklich verdient!“ Aoki-san neben ihr nickte. „Allerdings. Es ist schön, zwischen allem … zu sehen, dass sich besondere Menschen finden.“

„Dankeschön.“, hauchte Kamui neben ihm und Subaru nickte bestätigend. Es fühlte sich gut an … nicht ihr Zuspruch, sondern einfach die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht länger unsicher fühlen musste, weil er eben so intensiv für Kamui empfand, ohne … es eigentlich zur dürfen. Oder sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie die anderen seine Affektion dem Jüngeren gegenüber aufnehmen würden.

Sorata, der sich wieder erholt hatte, lachte schließlich amüsiert auf. „Wahnsinn. Und da dachte ich, ihr seit schon seit einem halben Jahr heimlich zusammen.“ Kamui erstarrte perplex, während selbst Subaru für einen Moment still wurde. Dann aber schmunzelten die anderen um sie herum und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er, wie sich Kamui sachte an seine Seite lehnte. Lächelnd und wirklich … wirklich glücklich. Zufrieden schlang er den freien Arm um die schmale Hüfte, nur um mit der anderen Hand weiterzuessen.

~*~

Kamui wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde.

Nach so viel Freude und Glück, das Subaru und er in den letzten Wochen – trotz vieler Kämpfe und Verletzungen – erlebten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand sterben würde. Er hatte sich stets gezwungen niemals darüber nachzudenken, wen es treffen würde. Aber das … das war selbst für ihn einfach unglaublich.

Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte er auf das Grab vor sich. Auf die vielen blauen und gelben Blumen. Sowie auf die orangefarbene Kappe, die Arashi aus den Trümmern gezogen haben musste. Welche Sorata nicht tragen durfte, aufgrund der besonderen Bekleidung in der er als Mönch beerdigt werden sollte. Die aber einfach zu ihm passte. Warme, große Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und er rechnete irgendwie mit der dunklen, immer zu positiv klingenden Stimme. Oder einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Doch als er aufblickte, sah er in mitfühlend, dunkelgrüne Augen, bevor ihn Subaru an sich heranzog und er sich hart an den Onmyoji krallte.

Neben ihnen gingen schließlich Aoki-san, gefolgt von Karen und ebenso Yuzuriha. Es blieb einzig Arashi. So lange bis der Regen einsetzte, eh auch sie ging. Kamui wünschte sich so sehr, wütend auf sie zu sein. Wütend, weil sie der einzige Grund war, warum Sorata überhaupt … aber er wusste, warum Sorata gestorben war. Und warum er wusste, dass er, selbst wenn er ihr einen Hauch Schuld zusprechen würde, es nicht wäre, vor dem sie die meiste Rechenschaft innerlich ablegte. „Versprich mir … nicht für mich zu sterben.“, wisperte er schließlich, bevor er aufsah und Subaru ihn fassungslos musterte. Die Haare hingen ihm dabei nass ins Gesicht. „Kamui.“

„Nein. Ich will … versprich es mir. Ich kann das … nicht ohne dich.“, entkam es ihm zwischen einem Schluchzen im gleichen Augenblick, wie Subaru die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn so fest es ging, an sich presste. Verzweifelt vergrub er dabei sein Gesicht in der kühlen Halsbeuge, während er die Arme fest um Subarus Nacken schlang. „Ich darf dich nicht auch noch verlieren.“, hauchte er verzweifelt, während sich die breiten Handflächen auf ihm festigten und er glaubte, würde Subaru es beabsichtigen, würde er Male hiervon hinterlassen. Aber … dann löste sich der Ältere wieder etwas von ihm und zog sich seinen weißen Trenchcoat aus, den er ihm dann überzog. Nur um ihm mit den Händen sanft über die Wangen zu streicheln, eh er sein Gesicht sachte dazwischen nahm und ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Du verlierst mich nicht. Egal … egal was geschieht, Kamui. Ich verlasse dich niemals.“

Es war das wohl brüchigste Versprechen, das sie beide je gehört hatten. Und sie wussten beide, dass es unmöglich zu halten war. Aber für diesen einen Augenblick wollten sie es beide mehr als alles andere glauben. Weshalb Kamui die Arme erneut um Subarus Nacken schlang, während dieser ihn erneut fest an sich gedrückt hielt, mit dem Wunsch, einander so lange wie nur irgendwie möglich, halten zu dürfen.

~*~

„Was machst du?“, fragte Kamui, als er sah, dass Subaru in der offenen Küche stand. Die Ärmel seines schwarzen Shirts bis in die Ellbogen hochgezogen und vor sich Reis und Wasser. „Ich … ähm … ich versuche die Reisbällchen von Sorata-kun zu machen ...“, murmelte Subaru leise, woraufhin Kamui die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Teils vor aufwellender Traurigkeit, schließlich war ihr Freund erst seit zwei Wochen verstorben. Aber auch vor Kuriosität, weil …

„Hast du den Reis vorher gekocht?“, fragte er Subaru, nachdem er zu ihm herangetreten war und perplex die auseinanderfallenden Häufchen musterte, die auf einer Schale lagen. Dann sah er auf zu Subaru, der plötzlich aufhörte den Reis mit den Händen zu formen und stattdessen knallrot wurde. „Nein. Ist … ist das wichtig?“ Subaru blickte ihn während seiner Frage so hilflos und unsicher an, dass Kamui für einen Augenblick wirklich mit sich kämpfen musste, eh er lachte und den Kopf dann kopfschüttelnd gegen die breite Schulter seines Geliebten lehnte. „Entschuldige. Ja. Eigentlich schon, aber ...“, Kamui schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, während Tränen in seinen Augen prickelten. „Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr.“, hauchte er schließlich und blickte dann voller Zuneigung nach oben in Subarus Augen. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Subarus nasse, in denen der Reis klebte. „Du musst das echt nicht tun.“

„Ich wollte … du hast sie doch immer so gern gegessen.“, sagte Subaru mit einem traurigen Blick, aber Kamui schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf. „Ja, aber Subaru, du kannst nicht kochen.“, erwiderte er zärtlich, woraufhin der Onmyoji sogleich wieder rot wurde. „Tut mir leid.“ Kopfschüttelnd zog er Subaru sanft am Nacken zu sich hinab. „Muss es nicht. Es ist … das Süßeste, das jemals jemand für mich gemacht hat.“ Damit küsste er die weichen Lippen hingebungsvoll, nur um einen Moment später die nassen Finger auf seiner Hüfte zu spüren und genussvoll in den Kuss zu stöhnen. Kurz darauf hob ihn Subaru auf die Küchenzeile, wodurch er den Kuss überrascht löste. „Ist … ist das okay?“, wurde er sogleich gefragt, aber Kamui …

„Bitte, ja!“, keuchte er sehnsüchtig. So … so lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr ihrer inneren Leidenschaft hingegeben. Sich einfach nur berührt und die Nähe des anderen genossen. Auch wenn Kamui seit dem Tod Soratas nicht mehr in der Wohngemeinschaft wohnte. Es fühlte sich dort nicht mehr richtig an. „Was … was möchtest du, das ich mache?“

Kamui leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, bei Subarus Frage. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Fass … mich einfach an.“ Subaru nickte sogleich, fuhr dann aber herum, um sich zu Hände zu waschen. Amüsiert musste Kamui lachen, wobei seine Augen wieder ein wenig prickelten. Aber auch nur, weil es immer noch so kurz nach … Sobald der Ältere endlich fertig war, griff Kamui nach dessen Shirt und zog ihn sogleich an sich heran. „Das war nicht nötig, die werden sowieso gleich wieder schmutzig.“, schnurrte er leise und verführerisch gegen Subarus Lippen, wobei sein Freund sofort heftig errötete. „Kamui.“

Genießend seufzte er bei dem Klang seines Namens, nur um die Beine um die schmalen Hüften zu schlingen und sein Becken gegen Subarus zu bewegen. Heiß keuchte Subaru gegen seine Lippen. „Du … bist hart.“, wisperte er dunkel und Kamui nickte abgehakt. „So wie du.“ Erneut küssten sie sich. Leidenschaftlich und sehnsüchtig nacheinander. Doch in der Sekunde, in der sich ihre Zungen berührten, seufzte Subaru leise auf und Kamui glaubte innerlich zu vergehen, als sich Subarus Zunge langsam und zärtlich an seiner entlang schob. Ebenso sanft und behutsam, wie auch seine Finger durch seine Haare glitten. Nachdem sie sich wieder lösten, öffnete Kamui langsam die Augen und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen – seit … – komplett zufrieden mit einem Augenblick. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Subaru nickte auf seine Worte hin und fuhr mit seiner Nase durch seine Haare. „Und ich dich, mein Kamui.“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlangen sie die Arme umeinander und hielten sich zärtlich. Es war nicht so, dass sie in den zwei Wochen nicht immer zusammen waren. Sie schliefen zusammen in einem Bett. Lernten. Besuchten die anderen. Und küssten sich. Aber es war … stets so, als stünden ihre Sorgen und Ängste immer bei ihnen. Wartend und beobachtend. Doch jetzt … jetzt waren sie wieder nur sie beide. „Was hältst du von Pizza?“, fragte Subaru leise, woraufhin Kamui leise schmunzelte und nickte. „Klingt absolut wundervoll.“ Genießend atmete er dabei Subarus Geruch ein. Den leichten Hauch von seiner letzten Zigarette, die Subaru auf ihrem Nachhauseweg geraucht hatte. Aber auch das Echo seines Duschgels – Zitronengras – und etwas, das einfach Subaru sein musste. „Und wieder ein Becher Erdbeer-Schokoladeneis?“ Zufrieden seufzte Kamui. „Perfekt.“

~*~

„Du bist glücklich.“, sagte Kuzuki warm mit einem Lächeln, das Kamui leicht erröten ließ. „Manchmal … weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich es überhaupt sein kann. Es passieren so viele furchtbare Dinge und ich …“ Kamui schloss die Augen, während er die Wärme in Kuzukis Vorstellung des Ozeans genoss. „Ich weiß, wir dürfen es. Aber jedes Mal, wenn etwas passiert, frage ich mich, wann es das letzte Mal sein wird.“

Über ihnen schrien die Möwen. Laut und hungrig. Aber als er die Augen wieder öffnete, flogen sie nur mit dem Wind über die rauschende See. Kamui war schon sehr lange nicht mehr am Meer gewesen.

Lange Finger, kühl und kraftlos, aber dennoch sanft, schlossen sich um seine. Langsam senkte er den Blick und sah in die gütigen Augen des Traumsehers. „Dann darfst du auch nicht aufhören, glücklich zu sein. Egal wie weh es am Ende tut. Die Reue darüber … bestimmte Dinge nie gesagt oder getan zu haben, wird am Ende sehr viel grausamer sein.“

~*~

Als Kamui das erste Mal Fuma wirklich willentlich verletzte, spürte er die Hitze seines Blutes auf seiner Hand und seinem Handgelenk. Die Nässe seines Fleisches, das er durchstoßen hatte und ebenso die Übelkeit des Schocks über sich einbrechen, als dieser sich nur zu ihm lehnte. „Wenn du mich töten willst … musst du schon ein wenig niedriger auf mein Herz zielen.“

Der Moment ließ ihn niemals los. Manchmal … manchmal träumte er von diesem Moment, nur um dann, kurz bevor er Fumas Herz durchstieß, von Kuzuki an den Ozean gebracht zu werden. Fern von dem Gefühl seines Blutes auf den Fingern. Und der Angst davor, wann er wirklich diese Grenze überschreiten würde. Wann Fuma für ihn nicht mehr Fuma war, sondern wirklich Kamui und er ihn nicht mehr retten, sondern töten wollte.

Allerdings war es nicht nur der Gedanke Fuma zu töten, der ihn schockierte. Es war … der gesamte Akt. Egal wen oder was, Kamui … konnte es nicht. Egal wie sehr sie ihn verletzten. Wie viele Knochen sie ihm brachen. Er konnte keinen von ihnen töten. Wobei er sich fragen musste, was das über ihn aussagte. Wenn er nicht einmal dann töten konnte, wenn es jene beschützte, die er liebte.

Und doch …

Als er es tat, war es einfach. Weil Kamui sich nicht daran erinnerte, überhaupt etwas getan zu haben. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur an die pure Panik an ihm, als er Subaru auf Knien sah. Bewegungslos und …

„Das … sah ich … nicht kommen.“

Kamui sah es nicht ebenfalls kommen. Ganz besonders nicht, weil … weil es nicht sein Recht gewesen war den Sakurazukamori zu töten. Vielleicht ertrug er es auch darum nicht, blutüberströmt daneben zu stehen, während Subaru über den anderen weinte. Sich an ihn krallte, als … als hätte Kamui Subaru jemanden genommen, den er …

„... ui.“ Jemand sagte seinen Namen und zum ersten Mal seit der Brücke, glaubte Kamui wieder etwas wahrzunehmen. „Kamui.“, wisperte eine Stimme – nein, nicht irgendeine Stimme. Subaru. Wie in Trance blinzelte Kamui langsam und dann sah er in die geröteten, dunkelgrünen Augen des Älteren, der vor ihm kniete. Er war voller Blut und … „Es tut mir so leid.“, keuchte Kamui, als die Erkenntnis ihn so heftig traf, dass er nicht atmen konnte. Heiße Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen und über Subarus zittrige Finger, die sein Gesicht zärtlich hielten, bevor der ihn zu sich auf den Schoß zog und die Arme fest um ihn schlang. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Kamui krallte sich hart an Subaru fest, in der puren Verzweiflung und Angst darüber, Subaru zu verlieren, weil … weil er etwas Unaussprechliches getan hatte.

Das war nicht das Ende, so, wie es geschrieben stand, dachte Subaru als Seishirōs Schlag ihn nie fand. Stattdessen starrte er fassungslos gegen Kamuis schmalen Körper, der sich zwischen ihn und dem Sakurazukamori geworfen hatte. In der bloßen Angst, Kamui nun ebenfalls verloren zu haben, erkannte er die Wahrheit nur Augenblicke später, als Seishirō leblos zu Boden ging.

Vorbei. Durchzog es ihn in Hokutos Stimme. Seine Jagd nach Vergeltung, für sie und gleichzeitig der verzweifelten Illusion nach einem Ende für sein gebrochenes Herz … war vorbei. Und er empfand absolut nichts. Keinen Schmerz. Keine Reue. Nur … Frieden, als er Seishirōs Leiche vor sich liegen sah. Aus dem Grund musste er auch weinen. Schluchzend hatte er sich an den immer kälter werdenden Körper gekrallt. Roch Kirschblüten und den blanken Tod. Es war vorbei und doch fühlte es sich … Als wäre es nicht echt.

Doch als er den Blick hob, um zu sehen, ob Kamui in Ordnung war …

Er fand ihn blutüberströmt auf der Stufe seiner Veranda sitzen. Der Blick komplett apathisch und in die Leere starrend. Kraftlos sank Subaru auf die Knie vor ihm. „Kamui ...“, hauchte er und streichelte zittrig über die kühlen Wangen, an denen Blut klebte. Seishirōs Blut. „Kamui.“, wisperte er erneut, wenn auch deutlich eindringlicher, als zuvor. Als Kamui endlich blinzelte, durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schwall Erleichterung. Aber auch Schmerz. Durch das, was Kamui getan hatte. Nicht ausgelöst wegen dem, den er getötet hat. Aber dafür, weil er es getan hat. Für ihn. Dabei wollte Kamui doch nie … „Es tut mir so leid.“, keuchte der Jüngere mit einem Mal schluchzend, wodurch ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kamui es begriffen hatte. Ohne eine Sekunde des Zögerns zog er Kamui sofort auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn fest an sich. Er wünschte so sehr, er hätte Kamui vor dem bewahren können. Vor dem Schmerz jemanden zu töten.

Subaru wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf der Veranda zu seinem Apartment saßen und Kamui sich unentwegt bei ihm entschuldigte. So … so komplett verzweifelt. Er wusste nur, dass Kamui irgendwann nicht mehr weinte und auch nicht mehr um Verzeihung bat. Schließlich erhob sich Subaru langsam, wobei er den Jüngeren auf seine Arme nahm und mühelos sein Apartment mit ihm betrat. Völlig ignorant seiner Erziehung, durchquerte er es mit langen Schritten, sich darüber bewusst die Schuhe zu tragen, erreichte er schließlich das große Badezimmer, wo er Kamui vorsichtig auf den Badewannenrand absetzte und dann das Licht gedimmt anschaltete.

Besorgt musterte er Kamui, der erneut bewegungslos in die Leere starrte, bevor er sich die Stiefel auszog und ebenso seinen Trenchcoat. Achtlos ließ er beides neben der Tür liegen, eh er sich vor Kamui auf den schwarzen Marmor kniete und erneut sanft seine Wange berührte. „Bleib bei mir, ja.“ Fast sofort blinzelte Kamui, nur um erneut Tränen über die Wangen zu vergießen. Dieses Mal allerdings stumm und Subaru brach es innerlich das Herz.

Die eigenen Tränen hinab schluckend, begann er Kamui vorsichtig von seinen Klamotten zu befreien. Begonnen bei dem weißen Hemd, das inzwischen an der Front rostrot war. Und das er definitiv wegwerfen würde, weil er nicht wollte, dass Kamui sich hieran erinnern würde. Auch … wenn er wusste, dass es für ihn unmöglich wäre, das zu vergessen. Als Nächstes zog er ihm sanft das T-Shirt über den Kopf, wobei es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, zu beobachten, wie kraftlos Kamuis Arme hinabfielen. „Kamui … ich weiß, es ist … es ist hart, aber du musst … du musst bei mir bleiben.“, wisperte er sanft und streichelte ihm sanft die Tränen von den kühlen Wangen.

„Ich … ich hab ihn getötet.“, wisperte Kamui mit rauer Stimme, und das so, als würde es wirklich … wirklich etwas bedeuten, dabei … „Nein, Kamui.“, hauchte er leise und umfasste sein Gesicht sachte etwas fester, damit er ihm endlich in die Augen sah. „Kamui, du … du hast mich gerettet.“ Für einen Moment war selbst Subaru durch die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme überrascht, sodass er für eine Sekunde nicht sah, wie verzweifelt sich Kamuis Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, eh er sachte den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen dann schloss. „Bitte … hass mich nicht.“

Und in dem Augenblick verstand er, dass es nicht nur der Schock in Kamui sein musste, jemanden umgebracht zu haben. Sondern tatsächlich … Angst darüber, was Subaru über ihn nun denken mochte, nachdem er … nachdem er Seishirō getötet hat.

Fassungslos öffnete sich sein Mund, eh er … „Kamui. Ich könnte dich niemals ...“ Er zwang ihn sanft, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wobei er selbst Tränen vergoss, bei dem bloßen Anblick des Schmerzes und der Angst in tiefem Blauviolett. „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen! Ich liebe dich.“

Es dauerte erneut lange, bis sich Kamui so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihn dazu bringen konnte, aufzustehen und sich einfach nur an ihm festzuhalten, während er ihm die Schuhe und Hose auszog sowie die Socken. Danach entledigte er sich auch seiner Kleidung. Allerdings weniger vorsichtig, als bei Kamui. Sanft umfasste er seinen Geliebten und half ihm in die Dusche, dessen warmes Wasser er zuerst über sich laufen ließ, um sicherzugehen, dass die Temperatur in Ordnung war.

Zärtlich zog er Kamui an sich, der sofort die Arme um ihn legte und den Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Kamui. Bitte … bitte vergiss das nie.“, wisperte er zärtlich in die schwarzen, nassen Haare, durch die er streichelte. Dann langsam hinab über seinen schmalen Rücken, an denen so viele – wenn auch inzwischen verblassende – blaue Flecke waren, von alten Kämpfen.

Langsam griff er nach seinem Duschgel, das er sich auf die Handfläche tat, eh er die Flasche wegstellt und das Gel lange in seinen Handflächen rieb, um damit sanft Kamuis Rücken zu berühren. „Sag … wenn ich aufhören soll, okay.“, wisperte er leise, bevor er mit den Händen nach vorne, über den flachen Bauch streichelte, um den Schaum dort zu verteilen sowie über seine Brust, wo sich der Schaum etwas rosa färbte. Sanft fuhr er mit den Händen höher, über die Schultern und dann ganz vorsichtig über Kamuis rechten Arm, woraufhin der etwas zusammenzuckte. Aber Subaru wusste, dass es nicht von dem Schmerz kam, sondern daher, weil er mit diesem … Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück, um das verkrustete Blut so vorsichtig und sanft wie möglich von ihm zu waschen. Dabei starrte Kamui an ihm vorbei. Aber nicht in die Leere. Dieses Mal nicht in die Leere. Sondern einfach nur … unfähig hinzusehen. Sanft spreizte er die langen Finger, um diese ebenfalls zu waschen. So wie auch zuletzt das Blut unter seinen kurzen Nägeln zu entfernen. Angespannt schloss Kamui schließlich die Augen, nur um sich, sobald Subaru damit fertig war, sich wieder an ihn zu drücken.

Ein weiteres Mal nahm er das Duschgel auf, womit Subaru erneut damit begann, Kamuis Rücken zu waschen. So lange, bis der Jüngere sich wieder entspannte und alles, was er nun von ihm wusch, reiner, weißer Schaum war.

~*~

Kamui hatte immer gewusst, dass, wenn er ein Leben nahm, es ihn verändern würde. Dabei war es völlig nichtig, ob es das Leben eines normalen Menschen oder das des Sakurazukamori wäre. Das Leben … sollte bewahrt werden. So fühlte es sich für ihn jedenfalls an. Er wusste, das machte ihn schwach für Fuma und die Erddrachen. Aber andernfalls wäre er nicht … er selbst.

Vielleicht fühlte es sich für ihn auch so schwer an, die erste Woche überhaupt seine Spiegelung zu ertragen. Weil, wann immer er sein eigenes Gesicht sah, er nur die Person sah, die einen Menschen getötet hat. Nicht einmal Subaru konnte ihm diese Empfindung nehmen, indem er ihm stets sagte, sein Leben gerettet zu haben. Was stimmte und doch …

„Du hast Subarus Schicksal geändert.“, sagte Kuzuki und nicht so, als würde er ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Stattdessen berührte der Traumseher seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen und dann sah er …

Erschrocken fuhr Kamui aus dem Bett hoch, nur um harsch nach Luft zu ringen. „Es war nur ein Traum.“, hauchte Subaru neben ihm, bevor er warme Handflächen über seinen Rücken streicheln spürte. Sanft und beruhigend. Auf und ab. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er den Geschmack von Kirschblüten nicht mehr schmecken konnte, so stark war der Geruch in der zerstörten Vision dessen, was einst aus Subaru geworden wäre, hätte er … hätte er Seishirō getötet.

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund drehte er den Kopf zu Subaru, der ihn sanft musterte. Der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er … Kamuis Augen prickelten, während er in zwei gesunde, dunkelgrüne Augen blickte, eh er die Hand hob und sanft über Subarus Wange streichelte. „Kamui?“, fragte der Onmyoji leise wie besorgt. Und zum ersten Mal, seit seine Hand die Brust des Sakurazukamori durchstoßen hatte, war er froh, dass er es getan hatte. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen, während er die Hand in Subarus Nacken legte und diesen fest umarmte. „Was … was du geträumt?“, fragte Subaru ihn, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf. Weil es nicht mehr wichtig war. Es war nicht wichtig, weil es bedeutete, ihre Schicksale waren nicht in Stein gemeißelt, wie es Hinoto immer sagte. Es bedeutete … sie konnten etwas bewirken. Einander retten. Und vielleicht … vielleicht hatte Fuma noch eine Chance.

~*~

„Wir haben euch vermisst.“, sagte Karen, nachdem das Essen zwischen ihnen allen stand und sich dann neben Yuzuriha an den Tisch setzte. Es waren nun vier Monate nach Soratas Tod und das erste gemeinsame Essen, zu dem auch Kamui mit Subaru erschienen war. Nicht, dass es niemand verstand, dass Kamui Abstand brauchte. Aber Subaru erkannte besonders am Ausdruck der Jüngsten, wie sehr sie Kamui vermisste. Aoki-san, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und neben Arashi, nickte.

Für einen Moment war es still am Tisch, bis Arashi sich plötzlich erhob und Subaru glaubte, nicht der Einzige zu sein, der glaubte, dass sie den Tisch verlassen wollte. Doch zu seiner und wahrscheinlich der Überraschung aller, umrundete sie den Tisch und verbeugte sich vor Kamui so tief, dass ihre langen Haare beinah den Boden berührten. „Es tut mir so leid.“, sagte sie ernst, während Kamuis Hand seine so fest packte, dass es ihm beinah schmerzte. Dann aber fuhr Kamui von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte Arashi fest, die haltlos gegen seine Schulter begann zu weinen.

Subaru schluckte hart. Während er eine Form des Respekts für jeden der Anwesenden hielt, ebenso wie eine … wenn auch leichte Form der Freundschaft, galt seine größte Loyalität und Zuneigung immer Kamui. Darum wusste er auch, dass dieser Arashi niemals die Schuld für Soratas Tod gegeben hat. Aber dafür wusste er, wie viel eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen bedeuten konnte. Auch, wenn man der Person keine Schuld dafür gab.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später aßen sie zusammen, wobei Arashi neben Kamui saß. Näher, als vielleicht je zuvor und Subaru Kamui zum ersten Mal seit langen wieder mehr essen sah, als ein paar Happen. Nachdem Essen, und während Arashi zusammen mit Yuzuriha abwusch, schlang sein Geliebter die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft auf die Halsbeuge. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir heute hier schlafen?“

Lächelnd schüttelte Subaru den Kopf und spürte sogleich die Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Er war so froh, dass Kamui endlich wieder seine Nähe zuließ. Aber auch die der anderen. Nach dem Vorfall auf der Brücke … hatte er wirklich befürchtet, Kamui zu verlieren. „Ihr übernachtet hier?!“, fragte Yuzuriha aufgeregt von der Spüle, woraufhin Subaru über Kamuis Kopf leicht nickte und seinen Kopf küsste. „Wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist.“

„Natürlich! Dann … wartet, es ist doch Wochenende! Wollen … wollen wir eine Spielenacht machen? Mit Pyjamas und Süßigkeiten?“ Yuzuriha strahlte so sehr, dass Kamui leicht gegen seinen Hals schmunzelte und dann zu ihm aufsah. „Klingt gar nicht übel.“ Dabei leuchteten die blauvioletten Augen zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten vor Freude und etwas anderem. Aber Subaru könnte nicht einmal nein sagen, wenn er wollte. „Alles, das dich zum Strahlen bringt.“, wisperte er zärtlich und hauchte einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Vergessend für den Moment, wo sie waren.

„Aw, es ist wirklich wahr. Die besten Männer sind stets schwul oder vergeben. Oder in eurem Fall, beides.“, grinste Karen, bevor sie die letzten Essensreste in den Kühlschrank stellte und die Tür von diesem schloss. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass das wirklich gut klingt. Aoki, bist du dabei?“ Subaru spürte seine Wangen von ihrer vorherigen Aussage brennen, aber Kamui schmunzelte nur erneut.

„Zu gerne. Arashi?“, fragte Aoki-san die Brünette, die sogleich etwas zögernd in die Runde sah, eh sie knapp nickte und Yuzuriha erfreut aufsprang. „Cool! Dann würde ich sagen, in einer Stunde umgezogen im Wohnzimmer!“ Damit rannte sie lachend an ihnen vorbei, während Arashi etwas verloren bei dem Geschirr stehen blieb. Karen sogleich schmunzelnd neben sie trat. „Ich helf' dir.“

„Wir dir auch.“, sagte Kamui und griff nach Subarus Hand, nachdem er sich ein Küchentuch genommen hat. Auch Aoki-san half kurz darauf beim Abspülen und irgendwie glaubte Subaru, waren sie in ihrer Gemeinschaft nie enger zusammen gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

~*~

Gegen vier Uhr und nachdem trotz der Euphorie, Yuzuriha die Erste war, die einschlief, fanden sie sich kurz darauf in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern wieder. Dabei spürte Kamui zum ersten Mal in so einer langen Zeit wieder aufrichtige Freude durch sich hindurchströmen. Wobei er nicht geglaubt hätte, so bald schon wieder so aufrichtig viel lachen zu können. Besonders weil …

„Du kannst es nicht ertragen, wenn ich verliere oder?“, fragte Kamui amüsiert, aber sanft gegen Subarus Hals, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich leise schlossen und sie zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder in seinem alten Schlafzimmer standen. Subarus Hände legten sich sachte an seine Hüften und streichelten ihn dort sanft so lange, bis die warmen Fingerspitzen unter sein zu großes T-Shirt glitten. Die Berührung einen Funkenschlag in ihm auslösten. Es war so … so unsagbar lange, seit sie … „Ich seh dich einfach zu gerne lächeln, Kamui.“, antwortete Subaru sanft über ihm, was sein Herz so unheimlich anschwellen ließ, dass er es regelrecht in seinem Hals schlagen spürte.

„Wenn das so ist … kannst du hierzu kaum Nein sagen.“, schnurrte er leise, und noch bevor Subaru irgendetwas sagen konnte, drückte er den Älteren sanft gegen die Tür zurück und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Er glaubte, er sah durch den zarten Mondschein, der das Zimmer sacht in einem Hauch von Blau und schwarze Schatten tunkte, wie sich Subarus Augen weiteten, eh sich ein lustvoller Ausdruck in ihnen sammelte. „Du … Kamui, du musst nicht ...“, murmelte der Onmyoji leise, aber Kamui nickte nur genießend seufzend, als er mit den Händen über die langen Oberschenkel seines Freundes fuhr. Hoch zu seinen Hüften und das T-Shirt, das er trug, sachte noch oben schob, sodass er feine Küsse über seine Haut, direkt über dem Bund seiner Hose hauchen konnte. „Ich will aber. Also genieße es.“

Subaru öffnete über ihm den Mund, aber er schob im gleichen Moment bereits die lockere Jogginghose von den schmalen Hüften langsam hinab, nur um sich sogleich über die Lippen zu lecken, nachdem er seine bereits beginnende Erregung in der Shorts, gegen den schwarzen Stoff drücken sah. „Verdammt, Kamui.“, hauchte Subaru und Kamui konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu ihm aufzusehen. „Ich liebe es, wenn du fluchst.“, wisperte er und fuhr mit den Händen dann langsam die schmalen Hüften auf und ab. Als Nächstes lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste über die Stelle, wo er Subarus Spitze ausmachen konnte und wo sich bereits ein leicht feuchter Fleck gebildet hat. Alleine ihn zu riechen, so intensiv und seinen Geschmack zu erahnen, war so erregend. Mit der Zungenspitze drückte er sachte über die feuchte Stelle, woraufhin er über sich einen dumpfen Laut hörte. Etwas besorgt sah er auf zu Subaru. „Alles okay?“

Er sah es nicht durch das schwache Licht des Mondscheins, aber Kamui wusste, dass Subaru knallrot war. „J-ja, nur …“ Verlegen strich sich Subaru über den Hinterkopf, wodurch er beinahe schmunzeln musste. „Sei vorsichtig mit deinem Kopf. Den brauch ich noch.“, hauchte er sanft und zog dann langsam die schwarze Shorts herunter. Tiefer über die langen Beine, bis Subaru aus diesen heraussteigen konnte und sein eigenes Glied alleine bei dem Anblick so hart wurde. Es war das erste Mal, dass er … – und das damals in der Dusche zählte nicht, da dies kein Moment war, in dem er auch nur ansatzweise auf Subarus Körper achten konnte. Oder dieser auf seinen.

„Du bist unglaublich perfekt.“, hauchte Kamui mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht in der Stimme, weil er wirklich … nicht leugnen konnte, hierüber nicht fantasiert zu haben. Aber nie fühlte es sich richtig an, bis auf jetzt … Er sah, wie hart Subaru schluckte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über seinen heißen, samtigen Schaft fuhr. Bis über seine geschwollene Spitze, an der die ersten Lusttropfen herausrannten und Kamui, sobald er die Finger um die Basis geschlungen hatte, über diese leckte. „Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Subaru und es ging ihm mitten durchs Herz sowie den Unterleib.

Lange Finger fuhren zittrig über seinen Nacken, was ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Kamui seufzte genießend, als sie sich in seine Haare schoben und er im gleichen Moment die Lippen um die Spitze legte. Seine Augen schlossen sich in puren Genuss. Mit der freien Hand streichelte er sanft über Subarus Hüfte, nur um ihn dort dann sachte festzuhalten, je tiefer und mehr er von ihm aufnahm. Bewusst nicht zu viel von ihm aufzunehmen, presste er seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite des heißen Schaftes, wodurch das Glied in seinem Mund erregt zuckte. „Kamui.“, keuchte Subaru über ihm. Versucht leise, aber es war unmöglich, wenn es gut war. Selbst er stöhnte genießend auf, sobald er den perfekten Rhythmus gefunden hatte, durch den er die Hand um den Teil der Erregung bewegen konnte, der nicht in seinen Mund passte und dabei abwechselnd an der Spitze saugte, wie leckte, wann immer er sich zurückzog.

So lange, bis die langen Finger sich etwas festigten und Kamui dann die Hand von seiner Erregung löste und auf Subarus Pobacke schob, wo er sich sachte festhielt. Gleichzeitig zum ersten Mal mehr von ihm aufnahm und dabei vorsichtig durch die Nase tief durchatmete. „O-oh … ich ...“ Subaru stöhnte abgehakt rau, woraufhin er die Augen langsam aufschlug und dann nach oben blickte. In komplett lusterfülltes Dunkelgrün, das im Mondschein komplett Schwarz schimmerte. Der Anblick alleine war so erregend, dass Kamui spürte, wie sein Unterleib immer heißer und kribbeliger wurde. Schließlich zog er sich langsam wieder etwas zurück, während er jedoch den Griff um Subarus Hüfte löste und mit den Fingern ebenfalls die andere Pobacke berührte. Er glaubte, er konnte sehen, wie Subarus Augenbrauen sich verzweifelt zusammenzogen. Bevor er einen Laut von sich gab, zwischen einem Stöhnen und Keuchen, eh sich die Finger um seine Haare ein weiteres Mal festigten und er dann sachte in seinen Mund stieß. Genießend stöhnte Kamui auf und spürte, wie sich seine Augen schlossen. Mit den Fingern krallte er sich fester in die perfekten Rundungen, die sich jedes Mal leicht anspannten, wann immer Subaru nach vorne stieß und Kamui dann im gleichen Moment, wie Subaru laut stöhnend sich in seinem Mund ergoss, er selbst in seinen Shorts kam. Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, sank er atemlos mit der Stirn gegen die warme, schmale Hüfte des Älteren und streichelte sanft über Subarus Po sowie seinen Schenkeln, die leicht zitterten. Einen Moment später spürte er, wie Subaru neben ihn in die Knie sank und die Arme um ihn schloss. „Das … war atemberaubend.“, hauchte Subaru in einer Stimme, die er kaum wiedererkannte und er ihn glücklich anlächelte. „Schön. Freut mich, dass du es mochtest.“, erwiderte er mehr als glücklich, nur um sich dann an Subaru heran zu schmiegen, der ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste. Danach streichelten ihm lange, immer noch etwas zittrige Finger durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich liebe dich.“, erwiderte Kamui zärtlich. „Vergiss das nicht, wenn uns alle Morgen komisch ansehen, weil du so laut warst.“, grinste er leicht frech, bevor er aufstand, um Subaru sanft auf die Beine zu helfen. Der allerdings schlang die Arme um seine Mitte und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, woraufhin er einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, gepaart mit einem Lachen. „Na warte, wer gleich laut wird.“, sagte Subaru lächelnd, nur um ihn dann auf die Mitte seines Bettes abzuwerfen und sich dann über ihn zu knien. „Das ist nicht ...“ Sein lachender Protest ging in einem leisen Stöhnen über, als Subaru ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und sich zwischen seine Beine kniete.

Sie wussten beide, dass sie leiser sein sollten und … diskret. Aber in dem Augenblick … konnte es sie nicht weniger kümmern.

~*~

Tatsächlich hörten die anderen sie mehr als deutlich. Allerdings fand niemand der ihren, auch nur den leisesten Grund, die beiden von dem winzigen Augenblick der Freude und Zweisamkeit herauszureißen.

~*~

Fuma zu töten, war einfach.

Vielleicht … weil es nicht sein erstes Mal gewesen war. Aber Kamui glaubte, er hätte mehr Schmerz und Schock empfunden, wenn er zuvor nicht bereits all diese merkwürdige Stille um sich herum wahrgenommen hätte, die dominierte, sobald jemand seinen letzten Atemzug machte. Vielleicht …

Lag es aber auch daran, dass Subaru … und bei dem Gedanken konnte er sich wirklich nicht länger mit Fumas Leiche beschäftigen, als Kamui stolpernd neben Subaru auf die Knie fiel und zitternd seinen Kopf sanft zu sich auf den Schoß zog. „Subaru ...“, wisperte er den Tränen nahe, als die dunkelgrünen Augen sich leicht öffneten. Schniefend presste er die Hände auf die Wunde in seiner Brust. „Warum?“, fragte er verzweifelt, während Subaru nur lächelte und wortlos seine Finger an seine Wange legte. Sofort fing er diese mit einer blutigen Hand ab.

Doch sein Blick begann zu verschwimmen, als die Hand kraftlos aus seiner und von seinem Gesicht fiel, woraufhin Kamui schluchzend über ihm zusammenbrach. „Bitte. Nicht … Nein ...“ Er presste sein Gesicht in den feuchten, warmen Stoff, nur um Subaru so nahe wie nur möglich zu sein. So durfte es nicht enden! Subaru hatte … er hatte es ihm doch versprochen! Sie hatten doch noch so viele Dinge nicht getan. Wie an den Strand zu gehen … „Bitte ...“, wisperte er atemlos, nur um sich fester an ihn zu krallen.

Subaru wollte ihn doch seiner Großmutter vorstellen. Sie wollten diesen Chinesen am Stadtrand besuchen, den Subaru mit Hokuto in ihrer Kindheit einmal besucht hatten, weil es dort gespukt hat. Er wollte sogar mit Subaru auf seinen Abschlussball gehen …

Und noch tausend Dinge mehr, die … die eigentlich gar keine Bedeutung hatten, wenn Subaru nicht an seiner Seite war.

Da war einfach nichts … absolut nichts in ihm, das sich mehr wünschte, als Subaru bei sich zu haben. Immer. Bis an sein Ende.

Während er sich weiter an Subaru krallte, spürte er mit einem Mal etwas Merkwürdiges. Etwas … Warmes aus seiner Brust strömen. Schniefend öffnete er die Augen, nur um fast erschrocken den Kopf zurückzuziehen, als es sich für einen Moment grün und durchsichtig zwischen ihm und Subaru schwebte. Es … es sah aus …

Kamui schloss die Augen, als sich der grüne Ball durch ihn hindurchzog und komplett ausbreitete. Er hatte schon vorher Kekkais gespürt. Aber noch nie so eine merkwürdige Ruhe und Wärme damit in Verbindung gespürt. Auch, wenn es nur noch mehr Tränen in ihm aufbrachte, weil … weil es zu spät war. Enttäuscht erneut versagt zu haben, schüttelte Kamui langsam den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf Subarus Lippen. „Es tut mir leid.“, wisperte er atemlos gegen die weichen Lippen, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss und Subaru fester an sich drückte. „Es tut mir … so leid.“

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Kamui blickte in sein Spiegelbild.

Er blickte lange in seine blauvioletten Augen, eh er zu seinen Lippen sah, über seinen Hals und schließlich auf den schwarzen Anzug, in dem er steckte.

So viele Dinge waren geschehen. Zu viele unaussprechliche Dinge getan worden. Und viel zu wenig Gutes.

Für einen Moment musste er die Augen schließen, um sich nicht zu verlieren in … „Hey, du bist ja immer noch nicht – alles okay?“ Kamui öffnete die Augen, nur um in das Gesicht zu sehen, welches im Spiegel ein wenig höher lag und sah in tiefes Dunkelgrün. „Jetzt schon.“, hauchte er und drehte sich dann um, um Subaru sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er Subaru zurückgeholt hatte. Oder besser gesagt, sein Kekkai.

Kuzuki hatte gesagt, es hatte etwas mit ihn als Magami zu tun. Ein Kekkai sollte stets die beschützen, die einem am Wichtigsten waren. Die, die man am meisten liebte. Aber wenn jene nicht mehr existierten, konnte auch das Kekkai nicht existieren. Und als Subaru gestorben war, musste es zusammen mit seiner Magie, die er im Blut trug, eine Art … Umkehrreaktion ausgelöst haben.

Das lag es fast ein Jahr zurück und Kamui konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass es vorbei war. Zumindest …

„Hier, ich mach das.“, hauchte Subaru, als er ihm die dunkelgrüne Krawatte umband, die Kamui bewusst ausgesucht hatte. Lächelnd strich er über die Blauviolette, die Subaru trug, und genoss es, wie die langen Finger hin und wieder die Haut an seinem Hals berührten, wenn er die Seide unter den Stoff schob. „Ich wette alle bei der Feier, werden nur Augen für eine Person haben.“, sagte Kamui amüsiert, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Subaru ihn tatsächlich zum Abschlussball begleiten wollte. Er hatte das damals als Scherz gesagt. „Das glaube ich auch. Immerhin tanze ich mit dem hübschesten Jungen, der Schule.“ Kamui blinzelte einmal perplex, eh er knallrot wurde und den Kopf leicht abduckte. Subaru aber schmunzelte nur und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Na komm.“

„Warte, ich … können wir vorher noch wohin?“, fragte er Subaru, der leicht verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Jedoch nickte, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen.

~*~

Subaru folgte Kamui ins Hotel. Unsicher, ob es nun mit dem Abschlussball zu tun hatte oder etwas anderem. Erst als sie auf den Korridor und kurz darauf an ein Zimmer herantraten, vor dem zwei Bodyguards standen, glaubte er so langsam eine Ahnung zu bekommen. „Kamui Shirou?“, fragte einer der beiden kühl, woraufhin Subaru automatisch näher an Kamui trat, der jedoch ohne zu zögern nickte.

Ihnen wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Erste, das Subaru wahrnahm, war steriler Geruch und ein leises, stetiges Piepen. Er wusste, dass Kamui nie aufgehört hatte, nach Kuzuki zu suchen. Allerdings nicht, dass er ihn gefunden hat. Zusammen betraten sie das Zimmer, bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und Subaru dann den erblickte, von dem Kamui schon so viel erzählt hat.

Als Onmyoji spürte er den Tod hier im Zimmer deutlich. Sehnsüchtig, dunkel und ebenso intensiv, wie der Schrei nach Frieden von dem Mann, der bewegungslos und ruhig auf dem Bett lag. Weißblonde Haare flossen wie Seide über teuren Baumwollstoff und er sah beinah friedlich aus, währen da nicht Dutzende Kabel, an denen er angeschlossen war. Kamui blickte lange auf Kuzuki, bevor er sich neben das Bett kniete und die zarte Hand in die eigene nahm. Subaru folgte ihm einen Schritt, jedoch nur um hinter ihm zu stehen und als ruhiger Beistand zu fungieren. Doch als Kamui die andere Hand zu ihm ausstreckte, nahm er diese augenblicklich auf. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn kennenlernst, damit du … damit du es verstehst.“

Subaru wollte nach dem Was fragen, doch befand er sich im nächsten Moment bereits woanders. Zuerst erwartete er die gleiche, unangenehme Gänsehaut, wie bei einem Gespräch mit Hinoto, wenn sie einem eine Vision zeigen wollte. Aber stattdessen roch er den frischen, salzigen Geruch des Meeres und hörte …

„Du hast mich gefunden.“, hauchte eine warme Stimme hinter ihnen, woraufhin er den Kopf drehte und dann glaubte … „Ist … das real?“, fragte er atemlos, während er in intensive, grüne Augen blickte, die seinen so unsagbar ähnlich waren. „Subaru.“, sagte seine Schwester mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, bevor er zu ihr ging, es jedoch nicht wagte den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern, weil … „Ist okay. Ist okay, mein kleiner Bruder.“

Er wollte nicht weinen und doch … „Kuzuki und ich haben uns auf diese Weise getroffen. Ich konnte in Träumen wandeln. Da fand ich ihn.“, erklärte sie lächelnd und Subaru hätte nicht gedacht, dass er je wieder so einen glücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen würde. „Doch solange er nicht ruht … werden wir nie in die Ewigkeit eintreten können.“, hauchte sie, woraufhin er den Kopf nun zu Kamui drehte, der ihn einfach nur mitfühlend musterte. Und er erkannte, … dass er es gewusst hatte. Warum er nie aufhören konnte zu suchen, war nicht alleine, weil Kuzuki wie ein Freund geworden war, sondern auch wegen …

Wenn er Kamui nicht schon so unendlich lieben würde …

Die langen Finger festigten sich sanft um seine, eh Kamui sich an Kuzuki wandte, der seine andere Hand hielt und in dessen Augen Hoffnung schimmerte. „Ich danke dir, Kamui.“, wisperte dieser leise, weshalb Subaru auch nur Kamuis Hand losließ, weil dieser den Traumseher umarmte. Lange und beinah so, als würde er erneut einen Freund verlieren. Nur … dieses Mal auf eine Weise, die nicht grausam war. „Nein. Ich danke dir, für … für alles.“

Nach einem Moment lösten sie sich schließlich, woraufhin er Kamui sanft zu sich zog und sie beide beobachteten, wie Kuzuki nach Hokutos Hand bat, welche sie ihm sogleich gab. „Ich freue mich so sehr, Subaru. Dafür, dass du die wahre Liebe gefunden hast. Jemand, der dich auch verdient.“ Kamui vergrub das Gesicht in Subarus Hemd, wobei er glaubte, Tränen zu spüren und ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte.

Dann aber schwand der Traum einer angenehmen Wärme und weißem Licht. Und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es, als stünden sie in einem komplett anderen Zimmer. Der Druck und die Dunkelheit des lauernden Todes waren verschwunden. Ersetzt worden waren sie von Wärme und … „Kamui?“, fragte er besorgt, nur um sich sogleich hinzuknien. „Es geht mir gut.“, hauchte dieser etwas kraftlos, und wenn Tränen auf seinen Wangen waren, glaubte Subaru, waren es zum ersten Mal Tränen der Freude. „Warst … du das?“, fragte er etwas überwältigt und nahm beide Hände in seine. Sie fühlten sich warm an, aber etwas kraftlos. „Sie sagten … ich könnte es nutzen, um stärker zu werden. Aber ich wollte … ich wollte damit etwas Gutes tun.“ Sie … die Leute des Magamiclans, nahm Subaru an … Lächelnd schloss er Kamui in die Arme und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. „Du hast das Richtige getan. Du hast … einem guten Freund Erlösung geschenkt. Das ist viel mehr wert, als alles andere.“, wisperte er in die weichen, warmen Haare und blickte gleichzeitig auf Kuzukis nun leblosen Körper. Auf dessen Gesicht nun ein Lächeln des Friedens lag.

Subaru wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Menschen starben. Oft musste er ihre Seelen geleiten, damit sie auch den korrekten Weg nahmen. Aber das hier … es war das erste Mal, das er wirklichen Frieden in seiner absoluten Reinheit spürte. Für ihn, als Onmyoji, war das wie ein Wunder. Allerdings für ihn auch heute bereits das Zweite. Schließlich hätte er niemals angenommen … „Ich danke dir, dass ich meine Schwester noch einmal sehen durfte.“, wisperte er sanft, bevor er Kamuis Stirn küsste und mit ihm dann langsam aufstand.

„Das war nicht ich. Sondern er. Auch, wenn ich es mir für dich gewünscht habe.“

Selbstlos. Es erinnerte ihn an ihr Gespräch vor so langer Zeit. Als Kamui ihm sagte, er könne niemals Kuzukis Wunsch erfüllen. Und Subaru sagte, es wäre nicht nötig, allen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen, solange nur jemand da war, der einem bei stand. Er glaubte auch heute noch an das, was er Kamui gesagt hat. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihn nicht überwältigte, wie viel Kamui dennoch tat, um es am Ende für die dennoch zu versuchen, die im wichtig waren.

Außerdem hatte Hokuto recht, dachte Subaru stunden später, als er mit Kamui im Arm auf der Tanzfläche stand und sich wirklich absolut frei, wie glücklich fühlte. Sie verdienten einander. Weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass jemand anderes Kamui so sehr lieben könnte, wie er ihn oder andersherum.

„Was hältst du von einem Wochenende am Strand?“, fragte er leise in Kamuis Ohr, der ihn sogleich glücklich anstrahlte. „Nur du … und ich?“ Subaru nickte leicht und streichelte über Kamuis Hüfte mit einer Hand, hoch, zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Du, ich und … wenn wir es uns von Yuzuriha ausborgen dürfen, die Twistermatte.“ Fast sofort weiteten sich Kamuis Augen euphorisch, nur um sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Du bist so … verdorben.“ Subaru wurde leicht rot, bevor er den Kuss jedoch dann erwiderte und die Augen genießend schloss. Verdorben vielleicht. Aber definitiv viel mehr verliebt darin, wie Kamuis Augen leuchteten, wenn er sich komplett fallen lassen konnte. Und wenn es nur durch irgendeine Form eines Spieles war.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	7. Fulfill

Du musst dich entscheiden.

Das Schicksal liegt alleine in deinen Händen.

Du bist der Einzige, der unser Aller Schicksal bestimmt.

Deine Entscheidung …

Du bist …

Du musst …

Es liegt an dir …

Wütend flog das Erstbeste, das Kamui in die Hände bekam durch das Zimmer. Es stellte sich als ein Glas Wasser heraus, welches in tausend Scherben an der Wand zerschellte und ihre Scherben durch das gesamte Zimmer schleuderte. Atemlos starrte er an die Wand, dort, wo sich ein nasser Fleck an der hellblau gestrichenen Wand bildete, welcher immer länglicher wurde, je mehr Feuchtigkeit sich – durch die Erdanziehung gen Boden – über die Wand hinablief.

Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf stoppten mit einem Mal, in dem er sich bewusst wurde, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Komplett. Erneut. Er wünschte sich instinktiv zurück in dieser … wo auch immer er gewesen war – seinen eigenen Geist, glaubte er, sagte es Subaru. Dort war er alleine und konnte nichts zerstören. Niemanden töten …

Zitternd stand er von der Bettkante auf, wobei er sogleich ein leises Knirschen von Glas unter den Sohlen seiner Hausschuhe hören konnte. Das Geräusch war so laut in der absoluten Stille, dass es ihm eine merkwürdige Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte. Und für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht warum, bis ihm wieder die Erinnerung daran kam, an gebrochene Knochen und wer … Fuma, dachte er gleichzeitig, während in ihm Übelkeit hochstieg, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich zurückerhielt und er dann wieder einen Schritt zurückmachte, von der Scherbe hinab.

Lange starrte er auf die Splitter, eh er das andere Glas nahm, welches unbeschadet neben dem Bett stand und sich dann langsam in die Hocke begab. Vorsichtig begann er, die einzelnen Scherben nach und nach aufzusammeln. Bewusst darauf, nicht erneut auf ein Stück Glas zu treten, um zu verhindern, erneut dieses Geräusch zu hören. Das Einzige, was er dieses Mal hörte, war das leise Klirren, wann immer er eine kleine Scherbe in das Glas fallen ließ. Das Geräusch klang dabei so fragil, so hell und unschuldig, dass es ihn begann zu beruhigen. So sehr, dass es ihm kaum auffiel, wie scharf das Glas sich zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlte.

Im gleichen Augenblick, wie er nach einer weiteren Scherbe griff, ging die Tür plötzlich auf. „Kamui, was ...“ Der harte Kontrast zwischen der Stille und Subarus besorgter, wenn auch warmer, und doch gleichzeitig alarmierten Stimme, war so schneidend, wie die scharfe Oberfläche, welche seine Haut ebenso einfach durchschnitt, wie Fuma den Brustkorb seiner eigenen Schwester. „Scheiße. Warte!“ Damit durchquerte der Mann binnen drei langer Schritte das Zimmer, wobei er es irgendwie schaffte, weder einen Laut von sich zu geben, obwohl Kamui sah, dass er schwarze Stiefel trug, noch dabei in eine Scherbe stieg. Das Einzige, das von Subarus Eile zeugte, war die Art, in der sein weißer Trenchcoat hinter ihm wehte, eh der Ältere direkt neben ihn auf den Boden sank und sanft sein Handgelenk umfasste.

„Du bist so ein Tollpatsch. Echt mal, Kamui. Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?“

Für einen Moment konnte er Fumas Stimme hören, so warm und besorgt, wenn auch mit diesem Grinsen in der Stimme. So als freute er sich, für Kamui da sein zu können. Zu wissen, dass er ihn brauchte …

„... passiert?“ Kamui blinzelte langsam, bevor er sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass ihn Subaru aus seinen grünen Augen sanft sowie aufmerksam anblickte. „Was?“, fragte er leise zurück. Spätestens hier hätte ihn sein bester Freund geärgert, ihn gefragt, wo er mit seinen Gedanken nur war und wie unachtsam er war. Aber Subaru neigte nur ein wenig den Kopf, während er mit dem Daumen sachte über sein Handgelenk fuhr. Die Berührung war so zärtlich, zärtlicher als alles, das er jemals zuvor verspürt hatte und es war das erste Mal, dass er sich verstanden fühlte.

„Ich fragte ...“, begann Subaru leise, pausierte dann jedoch. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wollte er etwas sagen, nur um sich umzuentscheiden und stattdessen den Blick zurück auf Kamuis Hand richtete, auf seinen Zeigefinger, den er sich an der Scherbe aufgeschnitten hatte, welche nun blutig auf dem Boden lag.

Das Rot, so dunkel und warm, wie es an seinem Zeigefinger hinablief, tropfte schließlich hinab zu Boden. Der Anblick war so … merkwürdig beruhigend und doch auf andere Weise so verflucht brutal. Dabei war das hier nichts, im Vergleich zu der Brutalität, die er in den letzten Tagen gesehen hat. Absolut nichts.

„Komm. Ich verbinde dir den Finger.“, sagte Subaru schließlich entschieden, aber immer noch sanft, als er die freie Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und Kamui fast schauderte, durch die Wärme, die diese Berührung in ihm auslöste. Er wollte sagen, es selbst machen zu können. Ebenso wie die Scherben aufzusammeln. Er wollte … Gott, er wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur, dass ihn niemand für einen Idioten hielt, der nichts alleine auf die Reihe bekam. Er wollte …

Doch dann sah ihn Subaru wieder an und alles in seinem Kopf stand still.

Subaru grinste nicht wie Fuma.  
Ebenso wenig machte er sich lustig über ihn, auch wenn es damals nicht böse gemeint war.  
Noch zog er Kamui irgendwo gegen seinen Willen mit sich.

Subaru wartete darauf, dass er sich mit ihm bewegte. Mit ihm aufstand …

Und mit einem Mal war alles wieder wie in seinem Kopf. Als Subaru in ihm war. Wartend, warm und geduldig darauf, ihm alles zu geben, was er brauchte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie eine Faust in den Solarplexus. Hart und tief. Daher musste er für einen Augenblick auch den Kopf senken, sodass ihm die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, nur um für diese Sekunde die Augen zu schließen, welche ebenso intensiv begannen zu brennen, wie seine zuschnürende Kehle.

Schließlich nickte er langsam und stand dann mit Subaru auf. Es war, als wären sie eine Einheit und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Subaru es machte. So synchron mit ihm zu sein. Aber es fühlte sich schön an, zum ersten Mal nicht das Gefühl zu haben, in alle Richtungen gezogen und gezerrt zu werden. Sondern einfach nur … sanft begleitet und gehalten zu werden.

~*~

Subaru schloss die Augen.

Er saß auf der Bettkante in seinem Apartment und lauschte der Dusche. Es waren nun drei Tage, seit er Kamui aus seinem Zustand geholt hatte. Drei Tage, seit … Seine Finger zuckten. Und er spürte das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette. Fast mehr, denn vielleicht je zuvor, doch hielt er sich zurück. In Kamuis Geist einzudringen, fühlte sich wie gleichzeitig das Schönste und Schlimmste an, das er je erlebt hat.

Das Schönste, weil er noch nie einen so außerordentlich warmen und angenehmen Geist spüren durfte.

Das Schlimmste, weil in ihm ein Schmerz tobte, der jeden normalen Menschen umgebracht hätte.

Und Subaru kannte diese Schmerzen. Den, durch den Verlust seiner Zwillingsschwester, ausgelöst durch den Mann, den er einst liebte. Es immer noch tat, weil … er nie über diese Liebe hinwegkommen würde. Nicht, solange er keinen Abschluss mit ihm finden konnte.

Doch Kamui war nicht nur verletzt durch den Tod und Verlust zwei seiner besten Freunde. In ihm tobte der Schmerz so vieler toter, geliebter Menschen. Inklusive der Gefühle von Einsamkeit und Verlust, weil er nicht wusste, wohin oder zu wem er überhaupt noch gehörte. Und dann war da natürlich seine Bestimmung …

Diese unendlich schwere Last, auf diesen noch so jungen Schultern, drückte Kamui nieder. Dabei schien sein Charakter so aufrecht, so stark und trotzend. Kämpferisch. Aber auch so durch und durch gut wie sanftmütig. Kam es ihm in den Sinn. Ein Geist, wie seiner, war nicht gemacht, um gebrochen und niedergedrückt zu werden. Nicht, weil er es nicht aushalten könnte. Doch viel mehr, weil irgendwann der Punkt in Kamuis Leben kommen würde, an dem die Bruchstellen nicht mehr korrekt zusammenfinden würden. Es fehlte dann nur noch der entscheidende Ausschlag und Kamui würde es egal sein, wer ihn durchführte. Diese Person würde dann seiner gesamten Macht ausgesetzt sein. Seiner gesamten Verzweiflung, Wut und allem, was man ihm angetan hat.

Genau aus dem Grund hatte er Kamui mit zu sich, in sein Apartment genommen. Weil Kamui zu sich selbst und seinem Inneren zurückfinden musste. Jedoch ohne sich komplett zu verlieren. Das konnte nur funktionieren, in dem er nicht bedrängt wurde.

Schließlich … wusste er selbst, wie es sich anfühlen konnte.

Bedrängung …

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, als er immer noch die Dusche hören konnte und sich dann entschloss aufzustehen. Er musste nicht auf die Uhr blicken, um zu wissen, dass Kamui nun seit über dreißig Minuten im Badezimmer war. Seine Schritte waren lautlos, als ihn seine nackten Füße zum Badezimmer, rechts von seinem Schlafzimmer führten. Aufmerksam musterte er die angelehnte Tür, wo dichter, warmer Dampf aus dem Badezimmer drang.

„IAHHH Kamui! Scheiße Alter, ich dusche nie mehr nach dir. Das ist ja wie unter Lava zu steigen!“

Subaru erinnerte sich sogleich an Soratas Aufschrei aus dem Bad, als dieser nach Kamui vorgestern duschen gehen wollte. Er erinnerte sich ebenso an die zarte Röte auf Kamuis Gesicht. Jetzt allerdings konnte er nicht umhin, sich doch etwas zu sorgen. Langsam hob er die rechte Hand an die Tür, nur um dann etwas deutlicher zu hören, dass sich ein Körper unter dem Wasserstrahl bewegte und er die Hand erleichtert wieder sinken ließ. Er trat schließlich an die Wand, neben dem Badezimmer und lehnte sich gegen sie.

Während er die Augen schloss, atmete er tief durch, wobei er einen Hauch von Zitronengras einatmete, den er auch schon gerochen hatte, als er über Kamui gelehnt hatte. Der Geruch hatte etwas Entspannendes und gleichzeitig Frisches, das ihn an warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner bloßen Haut erinnerte. An … Subaru … Subaru sieh doch, mein neuer Hut …

Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er an seine Schwester gedacht hatte. Zum ersten Mal an ihr Lächeln und zum ersten Mal nicht in Verbindung mit …

„Subaru … Ich … entschuldige, wenn ich zu lange gebraucht habe.“, murmelte Kamui entschuldigend, der aus dem Bad getapst kam. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war und er so viel Zeit haben könne, wie er brauchte. Doch sah er im gleichen Augenblick die sonst so dichten und verwuschelten, weichen, schwarzen Haare nun durcheinander und komplett nass an Kamuis Stirn kleben, dass es ihm die Stimme raubte. Denn er sah plötzlich sehr viel unschuldiger aus, als er es sowieso schon war.

Schließlich konnte er den Blick von seinem Gesicht abwenden und blickte stattdessen über die schmale Figur, welche in seinem weißen T-Shirt und der schwarzen Stoffhose, die er ihm geborgt hatte, noch sehr viel schmaler aussah, als er es bereits war. Er schien so zerbrechlich, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, auch wenn er wusste, dass Kamui viel stärker war. Und doch …

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir mit deinen Verbänden helfen.“, bot er ihm sanft an, woraufhin Kamuis Blick sich senkte und er beobachtete, wie der Jüngere mit der rechten Hand zaghaft über die inzwischen verkrusteten Schnitte an seinem linken Unterarm strich. Schnitte, die jetzt auf dieser wohl zuvor so makellosen, weißen Haut beinah künstlich wirkten – so präzise waren sie ihm zugefügt worden – und später als weiße Narben zu sehen wären. Es machte Subaru klar, dass Seishirō ihm keine sichtbaren Narben hinterlassen hatte. Nicht eine Einzige. Und doch spürte er sie alle noch tief in sich. Wie ein Echo.

Er hatte sich immer gewundert, ob es ihm vielleicht besser in den neun Jahren ergangen wäre, hätte er eine sichtbare Hinterlassenschaft dessen, was ihm der Mann angetan hat. Aber so, wie Kamui auf seine eigene Haut sah … „Wenn … es dir nichts ausmacht.“, antworte ihm der Schwarzhaarige schließlich leise, woraufhin er lächelte und Kamui sanft eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn strich, wobei gleichzeitig ein Tropfen sich aus dieser löste und über seinen Finger lief. Kalt und nass. Und er zum ersten Mal seit neun Jahren ein ernsthaftes Schaudern unterdrücken musste. „Natürlich nicht. Komm.“ Sanft glitt er mit der gleichen Hand um die schmalen Schultern. Bewusst ihn nirgends zu berühren, wo er Verletzungen besaß und führte ihn zurück in das Badezimmer, wo er durch den intensiven, warmen Geruch des Jüngeren beinahe überwältigt wurde.

~*~

„Deine Haut ist so weich, du fühlst dich an wie ein Mädchen.“

Fumas schmunzelnde Stimme jagte durch seinen Kopf, da spürte er Subarus Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite seines Oberarmes gleiten, woraufhin er etwas die Luft einzog. Sogleich blickten ihn grüne Augen alarmiert an und er wurde rot. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“

Abwehrend schüttelte Kamui den Kopf, während er die Hitze deutlicher in die Wangen strömen spürte. „Das … du hast mir nicht wehgetan, ich … es war nur ...“ Subaru erwiderte seinen Blick für einige Sekunden, eh die grünen Augen sich minimal weiteten und er glaubte, einen Hauch von Verlegenheit über die sonst so perfekt kontrollierten Züge huschen zu sehen.

Er wohnte nun seit fast einer Woche bei Subaru und, obwohl es ihm inzwischen leichter fiel, sich um diesen zu bewegen, wurde ihm nach und nach bewusst, warum er sich so komisch in seiner Anwesenheit fühlte. Nicht genervt. Noch bedrängt. Und schon gar nicht abgeneigt von seiner Nähe. Ebenso wenig eingeschüchtert, wie die anderen Jugendlichen, die sich dieser Bestimmung – die er immer noch so weit von sich drückte wie möglich – angenommen hatten.

Nein, es war … nichts von alle dem.  
Nur pures Wohlbefinden.

Und es war eine Emotion, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Mit Fuma als Freund hatte er sich immer irgendwie aufgeregt gefühlt. Natürlich liebte er seinen Freund. Aber es war … er war immer so … Seine Freundschaft zu Fuma und Kotori zu beschreiben … es war, wie eine Familie zu haben. Er passte auf seine Familie auf. Zumindest war es immer sein Bestreben. Auch, wenn Fuma immer sehr deutlich gemacht hat, viel besser darin zu sein, Kamui zu beschützen, als Kamui sich selbst oder einen der beiden.

Mit Subaru hatte er nicht das Gefühl, sich beweisen zu müssen. Noch musste er sich rechtfertigen oder sich bloßgestellt fühlen, weil dieser einen seiner Schwächen ansprechen würde.

Ein weiteres Mal spürte er die zärtliche Berührung über seine Haut, wie den Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, wodurch sein Herz ins Stottern geriet und er fast den Atem anhielt. Die Finger der rechten Hand schlang er somit fester um den Rand der Badewanne, auf der er saß, während Subaru neben ihm kniete.

„Entschuldige. Du hast so perfekte Haut, das kitzelt bestimmt.“, lächelte Subaru warm und Kamui starrte ihn an. „Perfekt?“, wiederholte er ungläubig. Nicht … mädchenhaft? Atemlos starrte er in sanftes Dunkelgrün. „Ja. Bald wirst du deine Verletzungen nicht mehr sehen können. Das ist der Vorteil an so weicher und weißer … ent-entschuldige, das … sollte sich nicht so creepy anhören.“ Subaru schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf, wobei die schwarzen Haare ihm etwas ins Gesicht fielen und die grünen Augen verbargen. Er schien mit einem Mal so … „Nein … ich …“ Kamui biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe, eh er tief durchatmete. „Das … klang nett. Danke.“

Er kannte Komplimente von Mädchen und Jungs. Wusste selbst, dass er gut aussah, auch wenn Fuma sagte, er war zu hübsch um wirklich männlich oder hart zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich brachte er sich daher auch in jede Handgreiflichkeit, die er finden konnte. Aber das war … Subaru war nicht Fuma, kam es ihm erneut in den Sinn, als sich der Blick grüner Augen hob und diese ihn zärtlich ansahen. Schließlich lächelte Subaru, eh er den Blick wieder auf den Verband lenkte, den er Kamui um den Arm wickelte.

Und wenn dieses Mal die warmen Fingerspitzen spürbarer über seine Haut glitten – tatsächlich wie eine bewusste Berührung – schloss Kamui die Augen, weil er es bewusst genießen konnte.

~*~

Als Subaru erwachte, dann, weil etwas anders als sonst war.

Und damit meinte er nicht den Geruch von Zitronengras, der von dem dichten, weichen Haarschopf ausging, der nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht auf dem Kissen ruhte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie beide zusammen eingeschlafen waren, nachdem Kamui im Schlaf weinend erwachte und Subaru ihn beruhigte.

Tatsächlich schliefen sie seit vier Tagen zusammen in seinem Bett, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass Kamui durchschlief, wenn er bei ihm blieb.

Es war auch nicht das Gefühl, einer fremden Anwesenheit, die ihn geweckt hatte.

Nein.

Es war das prickelnde, pulsierende Gefühl einer Erektion, die ihn geweckt hatte.  
Seiner Erektion.

Und das … war seit neun Jahren das erste Mal, dass er mit einer erwachte, die sich so verzweifelt intensiv anfühlte, wie diese. Welche regelrecht vor Verlangen zuckte, als er den Fehler begann, tief einzuatmen …

~*~

Es war ein sonniger und wirklich schöner Nachmittag, als ihn Subaru von der Schule abholte und Kamui dabei von seiner Arbeit erzählte. Aufmerksam lauschte er der warmen, weichen Stimme des Älteren, wobei ihm auffiel, wie entspannt und sicher er sich fühlte.

Jedenfalls, bis das Quietschen von Autoreifen ihn so heftig erschreckte, dass er beinahe einen Herzstillstand erlitt. Vor schierer Panik und dem ersten Gedanken, das Fuma sie gefunden und Subaru töten wollte. „...mui, es ist alles okay.“

Atemlos starrte er in tiefes Dunkelgrün, durch das er wieder zu seinem Atem fand und für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich so kraftlos, dass er ohne nachzudenken gegen Subaru sank, der sogleich einen Arm um ihn schlang. „Ist okay.“, spürte er die warme Stimme gegen seine Kopfhaut wispern. Genau dort, wo er glaubte, dass er einen sanften Druck spürte, wie … wie bei einem Kuss, der ihn die langen Finger nur fester drücken ließ, welche er seit dem Schrecken umklammert hielt.

Welche ihn nicht losließen, bis sie in Subarus Apartment zurück waren.

~*~

„Hast du schon mal ...“

Fuma wollte immer wissen, was er schon getan hatte. Egal, um was es ging. Aber so, wie dieser ihn damals anblickte … Mit diesem komischen Grinsen. Beinahe dreckig und gleichzeitig herausfordernd, als er die Frage offen stehen ließ …

Doch hatte er nicht! Nicht, weil er nicht gewollt hätte. Egal ob Mädchen oder Junge. Das kümmerte ihn am allerwenigsten etwas. Es war nur … es sollte sich richtig anfühlen. Beziehungsweise war er nicht tot, aber Kamui wollte einfach, dass es ihm etwas bedeutete.

Dann sah er, wie Sorata Arashi ansah … im selben Augenblick, während ihm bewusst wurde, dass es für ihn zu spät war, um jemals so angesehen zu werden. Er glaubte, Kotori hatte ihn früher so angesehen, aber sie war … erstens nicht mehr lebendig. Und so sehr er sich wünschte, es erwidert zu haben, so war sie für ihn zu sehr Schwester als Geliebte. Oder wie auch immer man so jemanden nannte.

Einen Tag später brachte Fuma Sorata um, nachdem dieser Arashi beschützte und Kamui saß in die Ecke des langen, tiefen Sofas Subarus gedrückt, mit seinen MP3 Kopfhörern in den Ohren. Die Musik so laut aufgedreht, dass er die Töne fast wie eine Vibration im Kopf spüren konnte. Und doch war alles besser, als Arashis verzweifeltes Weinen in seinem Geist nachhallen zu hören.

~*~

Soratas Tod veränderte Kamui.

Subaru sah es in seinem Blick.

Er kannte diesen Blick von einigen seiner Fälle.

Es war der Blick eines Menschen, wenn sie wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Weil dieses Ende unausweichlich war.

Ihn in den Augen derer zu sehen, welche wirklich gelebt haben, konnte er verkraften und es überwinden. Es gehörte zum Leben, zu sterben.

Diesen Blick bei Kamui zu sehen … Einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen, der noch sein gesamtes Leben vor sich haben sollte. Einem Jungen, der … zu gut war, um sterben zu dürfen, und der es verdiente geliebt zu werden … Das war nicht das richtige Ende. Das war nicht das, was Kamui verdiente!

Und es war das erste Mal, dass er seit neun Jahren Tränen verlor, für eine andere Person.  
Für jemanden, der nicht seine Schwester war. Und ebenso wenig der Mann, den er einst mehr liebte, als sein eigenes Leben.

Sie setzten auch nicht ein, weil er Mitleid für ihn hatte, sondern weil der Gedanke, dass Kamui starb, sich anfühlte, als würde ihm der Boden so heftig unter ihm entrissen werden, ohne auch nur dem Gefühl einer Rettung. Genau aus dem Grund stand er auch für über drei Stunden auf dem Dach seines Apartments. Zitternd und nass im Regen. Atemlos und so kraftlos. Und doch mit dem bloßen Wissen, dass er den Tod einer weiteren Person, die er liebte, nicht überleben würde. Weshalb er lieber sterben würde, um diese zu beschützen, als in einer Welt weiterzuleben, in der sie nicht mehr existieren durfte.

~*~

So viel Schmerz. So viele Tote …

Kamui fühlte sich …

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte, außer Schmerz und Trauer. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dass für ihn immer mehr Menschen ihr Leben ließen. Das war er nicht wert. Das konnte er auch nicht mehr aushalten. Es war …

Es war das, was Subaru ihm vor einer Woche gesagt hatte. Das war kein Leben mehr. Er … „Ich will ...“ Kamui wusste nicht, dass er gesprochen hatte, bis er erkannte, wie Subaru die Augen neben ihm aufschlug und ihn aufmerksam in der Dunkelheit anblickte. Ihre Hände waren miteinander verwunden, ebenso wie ihre Füße, weil Subaru so warm war, während Kamui das Gefühl hatte, von Tag zu Tag an Wärme zu verlieren.

Zärtlich lächelte Subaru und löste die rechte Hand aus seiner heraus, nur um mit ihr durch seine Strähnen zu streicheln, hinab über seine Wange. „Was wünscht du dir?“, fragte ihn der Onmyoji so, als könnte er ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, doch glaubte Kamui nicht, dass das möglich war. Sein Herz zog sich so hart zusammen, dass sich sein Brustkorb wie in einer Schlinge anfühlte. „Ich will …“ Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, wodurch Subarus perfekte, kantige und doch so warme Züge verschwammen. „... nur einmal keine Schmerzen spüren, sondern nur …“ Kamui schloss verzweifelt die Augen, weil er nicht einmal sagen konnte, was er wollte. Wie konnte er auch, wenn er es nie erfahren hatte. „Wie … wie fühlt es sich an, geliebt zu werden?“, entkam es ihm schließlich, wobei sich selbst dies anfühlte, wie ein Schlag direkt durch ihn hindurch.

Er glaubte, es war Scham, die ihn durchfuhr, während er so stark weinte, dass er glaubte zu zittern. Doch konnte er es nicht bestimmen. Nur, das er plötzlich spürte, wie etwas sehr Weiches seine Tränen wegstrich, das sich jedoch nicht wie die Finger anfühlte, die zwischen seinen Fingern gewunden waren. Noch wie die, die immer noch an seinem Kiefer lagen, sondern …

Starre und Stille

Mehr war nicht zwischen ihnen, nachdem Subaru sich wieder sachte zurückzog und ihn so sanft ansah, das sein Brustkorb so intensiv mit Wärme geflutet wurde, dass diese harte, unnachgiebige Schlinge darum regelrecht weggebrannt wurde und er wieder atmen könnte, wenn …

Aber mit einem Mal überzog es ihn wie eine Welle der Erkenntnis.

Die zärtlichen Berührungen ihrer Hände, wann immer – immer …  
Das Verständnis in Subarus schönen, sanften Augen.  
Das zarte Lächeln, wenn Kamui für eine Sekunde vergessen konnte, dass …

Zart spürte er, wie Subarus Daumen über seinen Kiefer streichelte, während weiche Fingerspitzen in seine Haare glitten, direkt hinter seinem Ohr und …

Er spürte seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen. So warm und so weich wie Samt. Kamui glaubte, er konnte ihn sogar auf der Zunge schmecken. Das zarte Echo einer Zigarette, gepaart mit frischer Minze und etwas, das Subaru sein musste. Etwas, das seinen Bauch mit einem heftigen Ziehen durchzog, das ihm bis in den Unterleib hinab strahlte und er einen atemlosen Laut aus seiner eigenen Kehle dringen spürte, eh er diesen letzten, einen Millimeter zwischen ihnen selbst überbrückte und dann die Augen schloss.

Zum ersten Mal nicht durch Scham, Angst, Panik, Schmerz; Sondern vor Genuss.

Und nein, er hatte zuvor noch nie jemanden geküsst. Aber Subarus sanfte Bewegungen – der zarte Druck seiner Lippen gegen seinen – waren so einfach und perfekt, dass er es ebenso zärtlich imitierte. Ihn hingegen zu schmecken, als sie schließlich gleichzeitig ihren Mund öffneten, fühlte sich beinah so extrem an, wie von einem LKW erfasst zu werden. Komplett überwältigend.

Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Aufregung und Erregung. Unfähig etwas zu fassen. Oder festzuhalten. Noch die Berührungen an seinem Hals oder seinem Nacken. Gar wie warm und perfekt sich Subarus langer Körper an seinem anfühlte. Geschweige denn die Weichheit seiner Zunge, als sie an seiner entlang glitt.

All diese Empfindungen und Zärtlichkeiten passierten mit einem Mal. Aber nicht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Vielleicht mehr Minuten. Vielleicht Stunden …

Kamui hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Er wünschte, es wären Tage. Denn es fühlte sich berauschend an. Und nicht eine Sekunde empfand er Angst. Auch keinen Schmerz. Nicht einmal, als sich seine Erregung unnachgiebig gegen seine Shorts presste. Sehnlichst nach mehr drängte … Er spürte nur den Rausch von Leidenschaft. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und es war so wunderschön, er wünschte, es würde ewig andauern.

Ewig … war es vielleicht nicht.  
Allerdings waren Stunden vollkommen in Ordnung, wie Kamui fand, während er irgendwann glaubte das erste Zwitschern von Vögeln zu hören, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Dämmerung hereinbrechen ließen. So lange waren sie jedenfalls wach. Streichelten und küssten sich. Nur mit dem einen Wunsch, nichts außer Liebe zu empfinden. Egal, wie lange es anhalten würde.

~*~

Subaru sollte es besser wissen, als mit fünfundzwanzig einem Sechzehnjährigen näher zu kommen. Befand er sich vor neun Jahren doch praktisch in der gleichen Situation mit Seishirō. Und doch … wusste er, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr machen würde. Was er für Kamui empfand, überwog allem, das er kontrollieren konnte. Wobei er tief in sich spüren konnte, dass der Jüngere für ihn ebenso fühlte. Er wünschte nur, es würde nicht alles so verflucht bitter machen. Die Tatsache endlich eine Person gefunden zu haben, die ihn auf die gleiche intensive Weise liebte, wie er diese …

Das Gefühl war so intensiv, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen jagte. Vor Glück und gleichzeitigem Schmerz. Sie wussten, was ihr Schicksal sein würde. Es war der Tod, der sie verband.

Aber Subaru hatte es inzwischen satt, das Schicksal entscheiden zu lassen. Ihnen jegliche Wahl zu nehmen. Er wollte zumindest ein letztes Mal genießen. Ein letztes Mal … wollte er jemanden wahrhaftige Liebe schenken. So intensiv, dass es alles andere in den Hintergrund stellte.

Und bei Gott, mit Kamui stundenlang im Bett zu liegen. Ihn einfach nur zu küssen, fühlte sich an, wie der blanke Himmel auf Erden.

~*~

Kamui fühlte sich geistig müde. Ausgelaugt und doch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, über Subarus Becken zu rutschen. Seine Hände streichelten unnachgiebig und doch sanft über den warmen, perfekten Oberkörper des Älteren. Da waren Narben. Ältere und Neue von ihren Kämpfen in den letzten Tagen. Auf Subaru, ebenso wie auf ihm selbst, weshalb es ihn nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, sich zu schämen. Stattdessen küsste er über Subarus breite Schulter, während er die langen Finger über seinen nackten Rücken gleiten spürte. Hinab zu seinen Shorts, die er noch trug. Ebenso wie der Grünäugige.

„Darf ich?“, fragte dieser atemlos, als sich Kamui an seiner delikaten Haut festsaugte, eh er einen wohligen Laut von sich gab, der wohl mehr Erlaubnis nicht ausdrücken konnte. Sein Glied freute sich auf die Befreiung. Ganz besonders, weil es nicht mehr so feucht eingesperrt sein würde, von seinem letzten Höhepunkt.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er sanft auf den Rücken gedreht, nur um mit rasendem Herzen zu beobachten, wie Subaru völlig mühelos mit einer Hand seine Hüften anhob und ihm mit der anderen, die schwarze Shorts von den Beinen zog. Für einen Moment fuhren die grünen Augen über seinen gesamten, nackten Körper. Von seinen Zehen, bis über seine erregte Mitte und schließlich hoch in sein Gesicht. Kamui wusste irgendwo tief in sich, dass er sich unsicher fühlen sollte, so angesehen zu werden. Besonders von jemandem, der so perfekt und wunderschön wie Subaru war. Aber es war …

Es war Subaru, der ihn so ansah. Weshalb er sich nicht schämte. Nicht, wenn dieser ihn so völlig offen und komplett überwältigt ansah, dass es ihm in den eigenen Augen prickelte.

Denn das … Das war der Blick. Der eine Blick, den er sich gewünscht hatte, auf sich zu wissen. Nur ein einziges Mal von der Person, bei der es ihm auch wirklich etwas bedeuten würde. „Du bist so wunderschön.“, wisperte Subaru atemlos, als dieser sich über sein Gesicht lehnte und dabei mit einer Hand neben seinen Kopf abstützte, während er mit der anderen eine Träne von seiner Wange strich. Ihn dabei jedoch besorgt musterte. „Wenn das zu schnell ist – wir müssen nichts tun –...“ Kamui schüttelte den Kopf und legte sachte seinen Zeigefinger an die weichen Lippen des Älteren. Sich bewusst, durch die Sanftheit seiner Worte noch mehr zu weinen. „Ich bin … scheiße, entschuldige, ich bin nur … nur glücklich, dass du es bist.“, sagte er schließlich zitternd, woraufhin Subaru unter seinen Fingern den Mund öffnete, eh er seinen Atem entließ, der heiß gegen seine Haut stieß.

„Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru in einem Tonfall, wie er ihn bei dem Älteren noch nie gehört hatte. Es klang … als würde er keine Luft bekommen, weshalb er sanft über seine Wange streichelte, woraufhin sich Subaru sogleich an seine Berührung lehnte und dann den Kopf drehte, um über seine Handfläche zu küssen. Langsam hinab über sein Handgelenk. Dann lehnte sich Subaru wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Fest und auf eine Art, die ihn die Augen schließen ließ. Seine Tränen fielen ein allerletztes Mal, eh die Lippen sich über seine Wangen bewegten, hinab zu seinen und er seine eigenen Tränen schmecken konnte, die ihm jedoch bewusst machten, wie besonders das hier war. „Ich liebe dich … Subaru. Und ich will … ich … ich brauche … bitte lass mich dich spüren.“

Die Finger neben seinem Kopf krallten sich während seiner Worte so hart in das Laken, er konnte es reißen hören. Das Geräusch jagte einen Blitz durch seinen Körper. Direkt zwischen seine Beine. Sehnsüchtig drängte er sich an den langen Körper, wodurch dem Älteren ein atemloses Keuchen entkam, das sich verzweifelt und doch so gut anhörte. „Wenn du … wenn du mich überhaupt willst.“, fügte er schließlich atemlos hinzu, gleichzeitig verführt die gleiche Bewegung zu machen, nur dass ihn Subaru mit einer Hand an der Hüfte davon abhielt und er sich dem intensiven Blick grüner Augen ausgesetzt fühlte. „Wie könnte ich nicht. Kamui, du …“

Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Subarus Lider sich über seine Augen senkten und er so aussah, als würde auch sein letzter Rückhalt komplett von seinen breiten Schultern fallen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich will dich spüren. Mehr als alles andere.“ Ein weiterer Blitz durchfuhr ihn. Doch dieses Mal musste er sich nicht zurückhalten. Noch tat es Subaru. Stattdessen packte dieser die Unterseite seines Schenkels und Kamui stöhnte komplett haltlos auf, als ihn der Ältere regelrecht nach oben, gegen seine noch verborgene Erregung zog. „Subaru.“

Er liebte Subarus Zärtlichkeit. Egal in welcher Hinsicht. Und sei es nur die Art, wie dieser seine Hand festhielt. Ihn jedoch endlich nahe am Kontrollverlust zu spüren. Fühlen zu dürfen, wie die Finger sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Ihn sich zu eigen machen wollten … das war die pure Erfüllung. Denn genau das war es, was er wollte. Wenn er es am Ende nicht schaffen würde. So wollte er zumindest, dass sein Körper und Geist dem Einem gehörte, den er auch gehören wollte.

Ungeduldig richtete er sich unter Subaru auf, nur um mit den Lippen erneut über die breite Schulter zu gleiten, hinab über seine Brust. Mit den Fingern umfuhr er schließlich den Bund der schwarzen Shorts, die Subarus Beine noch länger machten, als sie es sowieso waren. Aber gleichzeitig das Eine verbargen, das er mehr als alles andere endlich sehen wollte. Weshalb er nach einem letzten, fragenden Blick nach oben, diese dann endlich hinab schob und sich sogleich atemlos auf die Lippen biss, als er Subaru endlich komplett und gänzlich vor sich sah. So … „Du bist so perfekt.“, keuchte er erregt, nur um sich erneut auf den Rücken gedrückt zu fühlen und leidenschaftlich geküsst zu werden.

Verzweifelt kratzte er über Subarus Rücken, als dieser ihre beiden Erregungen in eine Hand nahm und er alles spürte. Die Hitze. Die Weichheit seiner Haut. Die Feuchtigkeit …

Doch bevor er oder Subaru sich in einem weiteren Höhepunkt verlieren konnten spreizte Kamui unter ihm die Beine weiter. Sehnsüchtig. Flehend. Im nächsten Moment löste Subaru seinen Griff und den Kuss. Mit einem leisen Keuchen lehnte sich der Ältere plötzlich zum Nachtkästchen, wo Kamui glaubte, die Handcreme zu erkennen, welche Subaru für ihn gekauft hatte, nachdem er sich vor Wochen die Handballen bei seinem Sturz vom Dach aufgeschrammt hatte. Nachdem er sich zurücklehnte, öffnete der Ältere die Creme mit leicht zitternden Fingern und verteilte sie sich auf seinen langen Fingern, eh er die Tube zur Seite warf und dann beobachtete, wie seine eigene Hand zwischen Kamuis Pobacken verschwand. Halb schlossen sich seine Augen vor Lust und Aufregung. Es sollte ihn erschrecken oder … Aber alles mit Subaru fühlte sich so normal an. So … so perfekt. Weshalb er nicht zurückzuckte, bei dem Empfinden warmer, glitschiger Fingerspitzen, die sachte über seine Öffnung glitten. Überwältigt durch die Empfindung, wimmerte Kamui auf. Teils vor Überraschung, teils Erregung.

„Wenn du Schmerzen hast – … ich etwas tue, das du nicht willst … musst du es sagen.“ Und das war es. Das erste Mal, das ihn Subaru wirklich ernst anblickte. In einer Form, in der er keine Widerworte erlauben würde. Weshalb er auch nur nicken konnte. Doch so wie ihn der Onmyoji ansah … „Ich sag es dir.“, hauchte er rau und dann schob sich Subarus Fingerspitze sachte in ihn. Nur minimal und doch glaubte Kamui, zu verbrennen. Aber nicht vor Schmerz. Es war … pure Befreiung, die ihn durchfuhr und sein Herz auf Neue heftig anschwellen ließ. Sehnsüchtig drängte er sich gegen den Finger, woraufhin Subaru seine freie Hand auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn bestimmt zurückdrückte. „Sh … ich will nicht, dass du dir wehtust.“

Subaru klang außer Atem und dann erkannte Kamui, wie die bereits pralle Erregung zwischen Subarus Beinen leicht zuckte, im gleichen Moment, wie er seinen Finger tiefer in Kamui schob und der Anblick … zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, was der Ältere fühlen mochte, war so erregend, dass er den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken legte und seine Augen schließen musste. Etwas Feuchtes, Heißes rann seine Erregung hinab und Kamui wusste, er würde nicht durchhalten, bis Subaru in ihm war – wirklich in ihm …

„Ist okay ...“, hauchte dieser plötzlich nahe an seinem Ohr, woraufhin er die Augen aufschlug. Völlig außer Atem und mit prickelnden Augen ihn ansah, weil er nicht wusste … aber wollte … „Ich will, dass du kommst … und später, wenn ich in dir bin. So oft du möchtest.“ Seine Finger schlossen sich hart um Subarus Unterarm der Hand, die zwischen seinen Beinen war und welche mit einem zweiten Finger über seinen Eingang rieb. „Subaru ...“, Kamui keuchte atemlos und sein Körper wollte sich ihm nur hingeben, aber er wollte ihm in die Augen sehen. Er wollte alles sehen. Wollte, dass Subaru alles sah. Nur ihn. „Sag mir … wie fühlt es sich an … für dich.“

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals, als sich der eine Finger aus ihm komplett zurückzog, bevor Subaru ihn erneut in ihn schob. Dieses Mal einfacher und schneller und so … Sein Kopf sank etwas haltlos zurück, doch brach ihr Blickkontakt nicht ab, während er die Finger härter um seinen starken Unterarm schlang. Mehr Feuchtigkeit über sein pochendes Glied laufen spürte. Für einen Augenblick sah er, wie Subaru tief durchatmete … „Warm … Kamui, du bist so …“ Er wimmerte erregt, als der zweite Finger etwas mehr Druck ausübte, doch nicht in ihn eindrang. „So wundervoll warm.“, wisperte der Ältere rau und dann, noch während er erneut mit dem einen Finger aus ihm herausglitt, schob er auch schon beide in ihn. Nicht grob, sondern sanft, aber so intensiv, das es Kamuis Becken aufzucken ließ und er atemlos wie laut aufstöhnte.

„Und du bist so schön ...“ Subarus Stimme dominierte seinen Geist, als er sich dem puren Rausch nicht mehr entziehen konnte und den Kopf haltlos in den Nacken warf. Sich dabei regelrecht gegen die langen Finger fickte, weil es so gut war – zu gut und selbst Subaru ein atemloses Stöhnen von sich gab, bevor er seine Hüfte entließ und stattdessen sein Handgelenk packte, um seinen verzweifelten Griff von dem eigenen zu lösen und ihm die Hand neben den Kopf auf die Matratze zu stemmen. Und es war diese pure Bestimmung, die die letzte Barriere fallen ließ und Kamuis Beine kraftlos auseinanderfielen, während er im selben Moment zu seinem Höhepunkt kam, der ihn so betäubte, dass er nicht einmal seinen eigenen verzweifelten Lustschrei hören konnte.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er in dunkles Grün. Erfüllt mit Erregung und gleichzeitig so viel Liebe, dass Kamui es verlor. Die Angst vor dem Tod. „Nimm mich ...“, wisperte er mit einem Lächeln, nur um mit der freien Hand Subarus feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn zu streichen und mit dem Daumen über seine Wange zu streicheln. „Ich will dich, Subaru. Für immer. So lange … bis ans Ende.“ Er spürte die dunklen, dichten Wimpern gegen seinen Daumen flattern, als Subaru die Augen schloss und sich gleichzeitig in seine Hand lehnte. Einen Moment später wurden ihm die langen Finger zärtlich entzogen, sodass er sich für einen schrecklichen Augenblick beinah leer fühlte. Doch er wusste, dass das was kommen würde … die Leere wert wäre.

Zärtlich schob sich der Ältere zwischen seine Beine, wobei Kamui ein leicht aufgeregtes Beben durch seinen Körper jagen spürte. Seine Erregung, obwohl er gekommen war, war immer noch prominent und sein Bauch fühlte sich feucht an, aber es konnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern, als die Art, in der ihn Subaru ansah. Die violetten Augen glitten erneut über jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, bis zu seinem Bauch, wo sich Subaru hinab lehnte und Kamui harsch die Luft einzog, als er die heiße Zunge spürte, wie sie seine Spuren beseitigte. Atemlos krallte er die Finger in die feuchten, weichen Strähnen, nur um genießend zu seufzen, sobald er warme, weiche Küsse von seinem Bauch, über seine Brust nach oben spürte.

„So wundervoll.“, hauchte Subaru gegen seine Lippen, die er nur zu gerne küsste. Seinen eigenen Geschmack damit zu kosten, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Stöhnend schob er die Finger in Subarus Nacken, im gleichen Moment, wie seine Hüfte mühelos angehoben wurde und er etwas Feuchtes, sehr warmes gegen seine Öffnung gleiten spürte. Sein Mund öffnete sich in einem stillen Laut, während Subaru seine Stirn gegen seine presste und an ihnen hinabblickte. Kamui wollte seinem Blick folgen, doch bannte ihn stattdessen die Intensität der puren Lust und Erfüllung in Subarus Augen, als dieser beobachtete, wie er in Kamui eindrang.

Er war groß. Aber Subaru war sanft und stoppte, bevor es überhaupt unangenehm werden könnte. Aus purer Lust, wurde ein Ausdruck schierer Verzweiflung. Er erkannte an der Art, wie Subarus Kiefer gespannt war, wie heftig dieser an seiner Kontrolle festhielt. An diesem einen winzigen und zerbrechlichen Wunsch, ihm nicht wehzutun bei der einen Sache, die er sich so sehr wünschte … „Ist okay ...“, atmete Kamui schließlich aus, bemüht es ihm nicht schwerer zu machen, indem er sich ihm nicht entgegen drängte. Egal, wie verführerisch es sich anfühlte.

Zitternd atmete Subaru über ihn aus, nur um sich ebenso in ihn zu schieben. Vorsichtig und langsam. Für ihn zu vorsichtig und zu langsam, weil es sich so verflucht gut anfühlte. Aber noch bevor er sich seiner Sehnsucht hingeben konnte mit einem Mal, was Subarus Wunsch war, weshalb er seine Hand, welche immer noch auf die Matratze gepresst wurde, sachte bewegte, bis seine Finger sich zwischen die langen des Älteren schieben konnten und Subaru ihn dann aus weiten Augen anstarrte. „Du kannst mir nicht wehtun.“, hauchte Kamui zärtlich, noch ehe Subaru ein weiteres Mal innehielt. Stattdessen ließ er endlich von der eigenen Anspannung und drang ganz in ihn ein.

Es war, als würde er verbrennen. Aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern purer Erfüllung. Seine Lider flatterten, als er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, die Augen zu schließen. Stattdessen biss er sich hart auf die Lippen und schlang die Beine um Subarus Hüften. Endlich …

Endlich!

Seine Finger festigten ihren Griff um die des Onmyoji, der diesen ebenso erwiderte. Ebenso erfüllt von der Tatsache, dass sie endlich wieder eins waren. Nur, dieses Mal nicht mental, sondern physisch. „Kamui … du fühlst dich perfekt an. Ich hab noch nie ...“ Subaru schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch die feuchten Strähnen sich mit seinen vermischten. Was kitzelte und doch war es perfekt. Lächelnd streckte er den Kopf etwas, um die weichen Lippen zu küssen. „Du auch … aber ich will … beweg dich bitte … bitte zeig mir …“ Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Doch verstand ihn der Ältere auch so, als er sich langsam und sanft aus ihn herauszog, nur um sogleich wieder sanft in ihn zu gleiten.

Was sich so gut – zu gut anfühlte, weil es so sanft war, dass Kamui vor Verzweiflung schluchzen musste. Nach und nach wurde es einfacher. Subaru schneller. Die Verzweiflung weniger. Die Begierde nach mehr größer. „Fester.“, keuchte Kamui schließlich, als das Prickeln in ihm zu viel wurde. Diesem zusammen mit der Hitze, die sich in ihm wieder begann zu stauen. Und doch änderten sich Subarus Stöße nur minimal. „Su- … Subaru bitte ...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schlang die Beine fester um die schmalen Hüften. Es erregte ihn ihn gleichzeitig, wie er unter seinen Füßen spürte, wie sich die perfekten, schlanken Schenkel immer wieder, mit jedem neuen Stoß an- und entspannten. Es war nur … „Lass los … Subaru … lass los und nimm mich … komplett.“

Die Finger, welche um seinen lagen, drückten seine Hand fast schon verzweifelt fest, als Subaru plötzlich einen Laut entließ, der irgendwo zwischen einem Knurren und Stöhnen lag. Der aber direkt zwischen seine Beine und in seine Brust stieß. Weil er wusste, dass damit seine Kontrolle endlich komplett gelöst war. Und es genau das war, was er endlich spüren wollte. Subaru.

Ganz und gar nur ihn. Komplett entfesselt. Ohne seinen Rückhalt. Nur eine bloße Hingabe und Leidenschaft. Und diese …

Gott! Kamui hörte sich vor Lust aufschreien, als Subaru endlich hart in ihn stieß und Kamui aus so dunklen, grünen Augen anblickte, dass er glaubte, unter seinem Blick zu verbrennen. Schließlich packte er die vor Schweiß nassen Strähnen und lehnte sich im gleichen Moment hoch, während er ihn zu sich hinabzog und so innig küsste, wie Subaru immer schneller, tiefer und fester in ihn stieß. Ihm ein überwältigendes Prickeln durch den Körper jagte, nach dem Nächsten. Bis er den richtigen Winkel fand und Kamui sich unter ihm komplett aufbäumte, weil er nichts mehr spürte, außer das Gefühl nach mehr mehr mehr …

Weißem Rauschen alles mit sich nahm außer die Stellen, die Subaru fest umschlossen hielt, während er sich an ihn presste und zu seiner eigenen Erlösung fand.

Und das war es.  
Eine Erlösung …  
Für sie beide.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	8. Be my light - First Part

~*~

People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's just the touch of a hand

~*~

Subaru wollte, sobald er mit seiner Schwester den Club betrat, sogleich wieder herauslaufen. Die Musik war unerträglich laut und es waren so viele Menschen. „So ist es nur die ersten Sekunden.“, schrie ihm Hokuto grinsend ins Ohr, was er dennoch kaum wahrnahm, weil es in seinem Kopf mit dem heftigen Bass dröhnte. Ihre Hand lag sicher um seiner, während sie ihn geübt durch die vielen Leute, in Richtung der Bar führte. Vielleicht hätte er sie doch bei der Partyplanung zu ihrem gemeinsamen siebenundzwanzigsten Geburtstag bremsen sollen. Aber sie schien so glücklich, da konnte er es nicht über sich bringen.

An der Bar endlich angekommen, zog Subaru seine übliche Distanz über seine Züge, um zu verhindern, dass ihm irgendjemand zu nahe kommen würde. Hokuto, die seine Körpersprache sogleich mitbekam, rollte mit ihren Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen umarmte sie sogleich ihre Freunde. Höflich nickte Subaru ihnen zu und hoffte, dass der Abend schnell vorbeigehen würde.

Er wollte sich schließlich gerade nach einer Karte oder etwas Ähnlichem umschauen, um zu sehen, was für Getränke es gab, als jemand gegen ihn stieß und er etwas zur Seite stolperte. „Scheiße, das war keine Absicht. Entschuldige!“ Eine warme Hand legte sich sachte um seinen Unterarm, aber bevor er sich aus dem fremden Griff lösen konnte, sah er plötzlich in die intensivsten und bei Abstand schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, wodurch ihm für eine Sekunde der Atem fehlte. „E-es ist nichts passiert.“

„Trotzdem. Sorry.“, lächelte der Junge verlegen, bevor er sich über den Tresen lehnte und den Barkeeper auf eine Weise anlächelte, die sein Herzschlag merkwürdig ins Stocken geraten ließ. „Machst du mir bitte noch einen … oder … mach zwei draus, ja.“, fügte der Junge an, nachdem er ihn kurz anblickte und Subaru etwas mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig.“ Ganz besonders, weil der Junge nicht so aussah, als wäre er annähernd so alt wie Subaru selbst. Nachdem der Mann hinter der Bar nickte, lehnte sich der Junge schließlich zurück und mit den Ellbogen auf die Bar, während seine Augen aufmerksam auf ihn lagen. „Seh es als … Entschuldigung.“ Er blickte kurz auf die langen Beine, die in ungezogen engen schwarzen Hosen lagen.

Subaru schluckte, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass die schönen Augen für einen Augenblick über ihn zu gleiten schienen, bevor sie sich wieder komplett auf sein Gesicht richteten. „Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen.“

„Ich komme auch eigentlich nicht von hier.“ Überrascht hob der Junge die Augenbrauen, eh er sich aufrichtete, sobald ihre Cocktails – wie Subaru an den Strohhalmen und der Dekoration erkannte – zwischen ihnen gestellt wurden. Zögernd griff er nach dem Glas. „Was trinke ich hier eigentlich?“ Der Junge lächelte fast verführerisch, als er das eigene Glas nahm und ihn auf eine Weise anblickte, wie ihn noch nie jemand angesehen hat. So … verführerisch, dass sich seine Handflächen merkwürdig feucht anfühlten. „Einen Touch Down.“, schnurrte die Stimme, eh sich die Lippen um den eigenen Strohhalm legten und Subaru nicht wegsehen konnte.

Aber bevor diese komische Hitze in ihm in eine Richtung gehen konnte, die ihn erröten ließ, stellte der junge seinen Cocktail auf die Bar, ebenso wie Subarus, aus dem er nicht einmal hatte trinken können und umfasste seine Hand. „Komm.“

„Wohin denn, ich –...“ Er ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm durch die Menge führen, bevor er sich plötzlich umdrehte und Subaru im nächsten Moment warme Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. „Was ist mit den Getränken?“, fragte er besorgt, aber der Junge vor ihm schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Sorata hat die Bar im Blick, und wenn sich jemand dran vergreift, bricht er der Person die Finger. Wortwörtlich.“ Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das beruhigen sollte. Schließlich blieb er an seiner Position stehen, auch wenn der andere sich leicht bewegte. „Du … gehst nicht oft tanzen oder?“, wurde er schließlich gefragt, im gleichen Moment, wie das Stroboskoplicht sich von Rot auf kühles Blau änderte und ihm der Atem erneut fast geraubt wurde, bei der Art, wie nun die Augen des Jungen schimmerten. Regelrecht magisch …

„Nein. Meine Zwillingsschwester und ich haben heute Geburtstag. Weshalb sie unbedingt tanzen gehen wollte.“ Bei seinen Worten stoppte der Junge mit seinen Bewegungen, nur um dann fröhlich zu lächeln. „Wow, das ist … herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich … sorry, ich dachte, du bist alleine, wenn du zurück willst ...“ Subaru war selbst überrascht, als er, bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich von ihm lösen konnte, die Hände an die schmalen Hüften legte. Durch die Intimität der Berührung jedoch errötete. Und doch … so, wie der Junge plötzlich lächelte, schien er die Berührung zu wollen. Allein der Gedanke brachte sein Herz zum Rasen. „Ist okay, so wie ich Hokuto kenne, trinkt sie mit ihren Freunden erst einmal einige Shots, bevor sie die Tanzfläche stürmt.“

„Klingt bekannt.“, schmunzelte der Junge und musterte ihn für einen Moment. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Wurde er diesmal näher gefragt, nachdem die Musik auf einen langsameren, aber dennoch dröhnenderen, dumpfen Beat wechselte, weshalb er auch den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte. Automatisch schoben sich seine Hände etwas weiter über die Hüften, nachdem der Junge sich zu ihm auflehnen musste, um ihn zu fragen. Subaru musste zugeben … es war nicht unangenehm. „Subaru … und deiner?“ Er leckte sich leicht über die trockenen Lippen, als sein Kinn etwas über die weichen Haare fuhr, eh er den Blick senkte. „Kamui.“

Etwas in seinem Unterleib reagierte, bei der Art, wie ihn Kamui ansah. „Also … willst du tanzen, Subaru?“ Er warf einen unsicheren Blick durch den Club, doch es war so überfüllt, dass er kaum mehr wahrnahm, als Köpfe und Körper und Licht sowie Nähe. Alles zusammen etwas, das er eigentlich nie brauchte … Aber irgendwas zog ihn an Kamui und dieses Etwas lag in seinen Augen. „Ich … ich kann nicht tanzen.“, gestand er schließlich schüchtern, woraufhin Kamui nur sanft lächelte und er im gleichen Moment einen Arm im Nacken liegen hatte. „Beweg dich einfach … mit mir.“, wurde es ihm warm ins Ohr gewispert, während er plötzlich den schmalen Körper an seinem spürte. Eng und sich perfekt sinnlich zur Musik bewegend.

Sogleich festigte er die Hände, in dem Versuch ihn festzuhalten, weil es … es war so nahe und so … er kannte das nicht. Aber … „Schließ die Augen und … konzentriere dich auf mich.“ In seiner Arbeit als Onmyoji hatte er schon einige Sirenen gehabt, welche er mit seiner Magie bekämpfen musste. Und obwohl er spürte, dass Kamui absolut keine negative Energie an sich hatte, so war er nicht minder verführerisch. Ganz besonders, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und Subaru aus halb offenen Augen anblickte. Seine Hüften bewegte, wie …

Angespannt schloss er die Augen, während er den rechten Arm um Kamuis Hüfte schlang, und versuchte sich einzig auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Auf seine Wärme. Die Finger in seinen Haaren. Und gerade als er glaubte es gefunden zu haben, drehte sich Kamui und die Finger glitten tiefer in seinen Nacken, während sich der schmale Rücken perfekt sowie verführerisch an seiner Brust entlang bewegte. Ebenso wie die schmale Hüfte in seinen Händen. Das war … Subaru würde lügen, würde er sagen, dass das hier nicht das erregendste Erlebnis seines Lebens war. Die Hitze, die seinen Brustkorb flutete, strömte in zwei Richtungen. Zwischen seine Beine und ebenso in seinen Kopf, wann immer Kamui sachte mit dem Po über sein Becken glitt. Die Bewegung ihn dazu brachte, die Finger fester in die Hüften zu legen. So lange, bis er schließlich den rechten Arm ganz um Kamui schlang und ihn fest an sich presste. In dem Moment tat er einmal das, was ihm Hokuto seit elf Jahren sagte – seit er von Seishirō verlassen worden war. Lass endlich mal los und genieß das, was du bekommst.

Und genießen … wie könnte er es nicht genießen, wenn sich so eine agile Schönheit wie Kamui regelrecht an ihm rieb. Dabei glaubte er, dass Kamuis Bewegungen langsamer geworden waren, aber nicht minder erregend, als die langen Finger sich sachte um seine Strähnen festigten und bevor er überhaupt wusste, was geschah, spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinem Mundwinkel. Schüchtern und doch … Sein Herz machte einen so heftigen Satz, dass es schmerzte, eh es mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit begann zu rasen. Spätestens hier sollte er aufhören. Aber sollen … war nicht das, was er wollte. Und heute – jetzt wollte er einmal … Es war schließlich sein Geburtstag, da durfte man Spaß haben. Waren das nicht die Worte seiner Schwester? Weshalb er seine linke Hand über Kamuis Oberkörper gleiten ließ, bis zu seinem Hals und er diesen sachte umfasste, um mit den Fingern gleichzeitig über das hübsche Kinn zu streicheln, bis zu seinen Lippen, die er schließlich mit den eigenen einfing und hinter seinen Lidern ein Funke explodierte.

Aus der Position, in der sie sich befanden, war es schwierig den Kuss aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber Subaru genoss die feuchte Hitze ebenso, wie die sinnlichen und kurzen Berührungen ihrer Zungen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, durch die Erregung, die er empfand. Welche beinahe ins Unermessliche stieg, als lange Finger sich zwischen die schoben, welche er auf Kamuis Bauch ruhen hatte und seine Hand dann stetig nach unten dirigiert wurde. Doch bevor er eine Region berühren konnte, die ihn fast den Verstand rauben konnte, drehte sich Kamui wieder und seine Hand fand ihren Weg auf den perfekten, festen Rundungen des Kleineren. Im nächsten Moment schlang Kamui beide Arme um seinen Nacken und Subaru raubte es förmlich den Atem, so, wie Kamui ihn küsste. Voller Leidenschaft und noch sinnlicher, als alles was er jemals zuvor erlebt war. Was kein Vergleich war, nach der einmonatigen Beziehung mit Seishirō, aber … daran wollte er nicht denken. Nicht, wenn er endlich das Gefühl hatte, sich hingeben zu können. Auch wenn es an eine fremde Person war. Im Moment … genoss er einmal in seinem Leben, ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu denken.

„Ist dir auch so heiß?“, fragte ihn Kamui atemlos und Subaru musste schlucken, eh er die Augen zum ersten Mal in Minuten langsam öffnete und nickte. „Lass uns rausgehen, ja.“ Erneut nickte er, nur um Kamui wie hypnotisiert zu folgen, der seine Hand in seiner hielt. Sanft und doch sicher. Kurz darauf fanden sie sich nicht wie von ihm erwartet, in einer vielleicht schmutzigen Gasse wieder, sondern etwas, das mehr wie eine Veranda aussah. Ziemlich ordentlich und mit Stühlen. Sogar einer Pflanze. Kamui erkannte seinen Blick, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel und Subaru seit Ewigkeiten wieder glaubte, seine eigenen Gedanken zu hören. „Sorata wohnt über dem Club.“ Subaru nickte langsam, erkannte dann aber die Weichheit in Kamuis Stimme, nun, wo die Musik sie nicht mehr übertönte. Und seine Augen … Gott, seine Augen waren blauviolett. Wie er im leichten Schein einer einsamen Lampe über ihnen wahrnehmen konnte. Atemberaubend schön.

„Ich … bin normalerweise nicht so …“, murmelte Kamui leise, als er Subaru sachte an der Brust gegen die Wand zurückdrückte und die Erregung erneut seinen Körper flutete. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass jemand ihn so komplett ungehemmt behandelte – abgesehen von Hokuto. Und er wusste, es lag daran, dass der Junge seinen Nachnamen nicht kannte, aber … Seine Gedanken stoppten, als er erneut die weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte und genießend den Kuss erwiderte. Es wäre unsinnig, es nun nicht mehr zu wollen, nachdem was sie in der Hitze des Clubs getan hatten. „... aber … du bist echt heiß.“, hauchte Kamui schließlich gegen seine Lippen und Subaru öffnete atemlos den Mund, als sich Kamuis Oberschenkel gegen seine Erregung bewegte. Sogleich fanden seine Hände ihren Halt an den Hüften des Jüngeren, der sachte begann, über seinen Hals zu küssen. „Und ich hab wirklich … wirklich Lust ...“ Subaru legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Kamui über seinen Adamsapfel küsste, eh er die heiße Zunge darüber gleiten spürte und die Augen wieder schloss. Schließlich hob er eine Hand und vergrub sie in den schwarzen, weichen und leicht wirren Haaren. „... dir deinen Geburtstag zu verschönern.“

Zunächst verstand er nicht, bis die Lippen verschwanden und ebenso die Hüfte unter seinen Fingern. Er die weichen Hände stattdessen sehr viel tiefer spürte und er leicht erschrocken die Augen aufriss. „W-as … du musst … gar nicht!“ Mit knallroten Wangen starrte er auf Kamui hinab, dessen Wangen ein delikates Rot aufwiesen. Aber seine Augen voller Vorfreude und tiefer Lust schimmerten. „Ich will aber. Die Frage ist nur, … ob du mich lässt.“ Subaru spürte sein Herz stocken und sein Glied gleichzeitig zucken. Sachte berührte er Kamuis Wange. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“, wisperte er sanft.

Für einen Moment flackerte etwas in dem Blauviolett auf, das ihn blinzeln ließ vor Besorgnis. „Ja … Ich würde … es dennoch liebend gern tun.“ Das war so … er sollte Nein sagen. Aber sei es die Erregung, die ihn nicht klar denken ließ oder die Art, wie sehnsüchtig Kamui ihn anblickte … so konnte er schließlich nur abgehackt nicken. „Vielen Dank.“, schnurrte Kamui sanft und dann beobachtete Subaru hypnotisiert, wie die langen Finger geschickt seinen Gürtel und anschließend seine schwarze Hose öffneten, nur um diese dann samt Shorts hinabzuziehen. Kamui schnappte leicht nach Luft, als seine Erregung freikam und Subaru spürte seine Wangen heiß werden. „Fuck … du bist echt perfekt.“, wisperte der Jüngere unter ihm und Subaru wollte wegsehen und auf der gleichen Weise nicht! Wie fixiert, beobachtete er, wie Kamui sich zu ihm lehnte und zuerst mit der Zunge sachte über seine feuchte Spitze glitt, eh er ihn mit den Lippen umfasste und er komplett losgelöst aufstöhnte.

Magisches Blauviolett blickte nach oben. Gefüllt mit purer Lust, je mehr Kamui von ihm in den Mund nahm und mit der rechten Hand sachte das umfasste, was er nicht mehr aufnehmen konnte. Zitternd sowie sanft fuhr er mit der Hand über Kamuis Kopf, dessen Lider daraufhin sachte zuckten, als würde er gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die Augen vor Lust zu schließen. Gleichzeitig stöhnte Kamui sachte um sein Glied, als er die Finger sanft in die Strähnen schob. Bevor er sich an dieses heiße und erregende Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, bewegte Kamui schließlich den Mund, wobei seine Zunge auf perfekte Weise seinen Schaft entlang glitt, bis zur Spitze, an der der Schwarzhaarige saugte und Subaru stöhnend nach vorne stieß. Jedoch sich gerade noch davon abhalten konnte, die Bewegung ganz auszuführen. Bestimmt wurde er von Kamuis bislang freier Hand festgehalten, wonach der andere seinen Kopf jedoch begann, schneller zu bewegen und stärker saugte.

„Ka-kamui!“, stöhnte er abgehakt und Subaru glaubte, sich noch nie so angehört zu haben. So … Kontrolllos. Sein Herz raste immer schneller und härter gegen seine Rippen, während die prickelnde Hitze sich immer tiefer in ihm festsetzte. Und gerade, als er glaubte es könnte nicht intensiver werden, nahm Kamui die Hand von seinem Glied und glitt mit ihr sachte auf seine linke Pobacke, wo sich die langen Finger etwas festigten und er glaubte … Kamuis Lider senkten sich etwas und dann ließ der Druck von seiner Hüfte nach, wonach er stöhnend sachte nach vorne stieß, in die perfekte Hitze und Kamuis Augen sich vor Lust schlossen. Der Anblick war so verflucht heiß, einfach nur zu sehen, wie seine Härte in diesem perfekten Mund verschwand … war es schließlich, der ihn über die Klippe stieß. Während er sich hart in den weichen Strähnen verkrallte, kam er tief in Kamuis Mund, der um seine zuckende Erregung genießend stöhnte, während er gleichzeitig schluckte. Alleine dadurch … hätte er noch mal kommen können.

Komplett haltlos sank er gegen die Wand im Rücken, während Kamui sich langsam von ihm löste und sich dabei verführerisch über die leicht geschwollenen, zart geröteten Lippen leckte. „Wow.“

„Das … sollte ich nicht … das war spektakulär.“, hauchte er erneut atemlos wie mit stark geröteten Wangen. Kamui aber lächelte nur sachte und stand etwas zittrig auf, wobei Subaru seine Erregung erkannte. So hart und prall in der engen, schwarzen Hose … Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, bevor er Kamui sachte um die Hüfte umgriff und mit der anderen Hand seine Hose öffnete. „Du musst nicht ...“, begann Kamui, doch Subaru küsste ihn nur sanft auf die Lippen. Genießend nahm er dabei seinen eigenen Geschmack auf, während er mit den eigenen Fingern, sobald er die enge Hose weit genug hinab geschoben hatte, die pralle und so samtige Erregung des Anderen umfasste. Sofort spürte er, wie sich Kamui an ihn krallte und in den Kuss stöhnte. Haltlos in seine Hand stieß, die er gezielt und schnell bewegte. Dabei nahm er die Feuchtigkeit ebenso wahr, wie die perfekte Länge und Dicke in seiner Hand. Er hatte Sex nie vermisst. Und auch keine besonderen Reize darin gesehen. Aber das hier … das hier war wirklich heiß.

„Subaru ...“, wimmerte Kamui atemlos gegen seine Lippen, über die er sachte leckte, nur um mit dem Daumen über die heiße Spitze zu gleiten und ihn dann schneller massierte. So lange, bis Kamuis Kopf haltlos in den Nacken fiel und er seinen gesamten Körper zuckend gegen seinen presste. „Ahja!“ Er hatte noch nie einen Laut gehört, der ihm so durch den Körper rauschte, wie Kamuis Stöhnen. Sobald er ihn durch jeden seiner Wellen massiert hat, zog er langsam die Hand zurück und leckte sich über die Finger. Atemlos beobachtete ihn Kamui aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Kamui schmeckte süß, ebenso wie sein Stöhnen klang. Und Subaru wollte es wieder hören.

Aber viel lieber …

„Darf ich dich wiedersehen?“, fragte er leise und Kamui blinzelte, eh er schüchtern lächelte.

~*~

„Nein.“, wisperte Hokuto fassungslos, bevor sie einen quietschenden Laut von sich gab, der ihn heftig zusammenzucken ließ. „Das ist ja großartig! Siehst du! Ich wusste es, es würde dein Leben verändern, wenn du nur mal ein wenig locker lässt.“ Subaru starrte auf die Nummer, die ihm Kamui auf einen Zettel hinterlassen hatte und doch war es nicht diese, die seine Wangen heftig erröten ließ, sondern viel mehr …

„Warum sitzt du hier nur herum. Los, tipp sie ein und meld' dich bei ihm!“ Eindringlich blickte seine Zwillingsschwester ihn an. Für einen Moment zögerte er. „Was? Subaru, was ist?“

„Das … was, wenn er … mich so nicht will, wie ich bin.“, murmelte er und schob den Zettel langsam von sich, bevor er seinen Kaffee nahm und einen tiefen, langsamen Schluck davon nahm. Prüfend musterte ihn Hokuto, eh sie sich mit ihrem Kaffee vor ihn setzte und den Kopf neigte. „Okay, was genau ist passiert?“ Alleine die Frage ließ seine Wangen so heftig rot werden, dass er glaubte, sein Gesicht würde verglühen. Geschockt öffnete Hokuto ihren Mund, nur um dann aufzuspringen und vor Freude zu jubeln. Dabei fast ihren Kaffee verschüttete. „Oh mein Gott, mein kleiner Bruder hat endlich eine Sexkapade!“

Beschämt rutschte er in seinem Stuhl hinab und hielt sich die Stirn. „Kannst du das bitte nicht, so nennen! Und wir hatten keinen … es war nicht ...“ Er schloss die Augen, nur um erneut tiefes Blauviolett zu sehen, das ihn lusterfüllt anblickte, je tiefer sein Glied … Sogleich riss er die Augen auf, als ihn erneut die Hitze durchfuhr. Hokuto allerdings lachte nur glücklich und tätschelte seine Hand. „Oh doch! Wir nennen es genau so, denn alles, was deine Wangen so brennen lässt, definitiv nicht als jugendfrei gilt. Oh, ich bin so glücklich. Erzähl mir, wie sieht er aus? Wie küsst er und … viel wichtiger! Wann heiratet ihr?“

Subaru verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee. „Hokuto!“ Seine Schwester blickte ihn sanft an, nachdem sie sich schließlich ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Dann umfasste sie seine Hände, die noch immer um seiner Tasse lagen, und lächelte gütig. „Subaru, ernsthaft.“ Tief atmete er durch und erwiderte ihren tiefen Blick aus intensiv grünen Augen. „Ist er süß? Ich wette, er ist absolut süß!“ Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf auf den Küchentisch sinken.

~*~

„Auf meiner – in meinem – wow. Ganz schön durchtrieben!“, grinste Sorata leicht dreckig und Kamui vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du musst nur die richtige Person kennenlernen und alles fällt von dir.“ Verlegen linste Kamui durch seine Finger auf seinen besten Freund. Sein Herz raste immer noch, wenn er an die warmen Berührungen Subarus dachte. Oder den Tanz, wobei er jetzt mehr das Gefühl hatte, Subaru regelrecht attackiert zu haben. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, das immer noch keine Nachricht drauf hatte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ernsthaft. Du kennst mich, so bin ich nicht. Was hat mich nur geritten?!“

Sorata machte einen dreckigen Laut und Kamui sank mit der Stirn auf den Tresen. „Fuck. Er … er wird bestimmt glauben, ich bin leicht zu haben.“ Seine Worte brachten Sorata dazu lauthals zu lachen. Böse funkelte er ihn an, während sich seine Wangen wieder röteten. „Sorry, aber … du bist vieles, aber nicht leicht zu haben.“ Kamui wusste das selbst. Nach seiner katastrophalen Beziehung mit Fuma und seiner Unfähigkeit sich fallen zu lassen, um mit seinem ehemaligen Kindheitsfreund weiter zu gehen, … wusste er das genau. Aber als er gestern Subaru traf …

Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Satz. Subaru war so wunderschön und attraktiv. So … „Woah, lächelst du gerade?“ Was auch immer auf seinem Gesicht liegen mochte, verwandelte sich wieder in einen bösen Ausdruck. „Hey, ich mein ja nur. Nach Fumas Scheiße damals … hätte ich nicht gedacht, dich so bald endlich mal glücklich zu sehen.“ Kamui seufzte. Dann sah er zurück auf sein Handy. Mit einem leicht dumpfen Gefühl im Bauch steckte er das Gerät schließlich in die Hosentasche seiner schwarzen Hose und rutschte vom Barhocker. „Alles klar, ich geh dann zur Vorlesung. Seh ich dich später?“

„Weiß nicht?“ Durch die Gegenfrage rollte Kamui leicht mit den Augen und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem besten Freund. Sobald er auf die dichte Straße Tokios trat, hinaus in die Sonne, fühlte er sich als wäre die letzte Nacht nichts weiter als ein Wunschtraum. Während er sich seine MP3 Stöpsel in die Ohren steckte und die Musik von seinem Handy aufdrehte, ging er den Bürgersteig entlang zur Clamp-Uni. Eigentlich hätte er noch eine gute Stunde gehabt, bis er los müsste, doch brauchte er die frische Luft, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Das gestern …

Kamui konnte erneut sehen, wie er Stunden zuvor Fuma mit diesem mysteriösen, schwarzhaarigen Mann in einem Eiskaffee sitzen saß. Wie die beiden sich unterhielten und Kamui fürchtete sich vor dem Schmerz, der Scham und ebenso den Tränen, aber stattdessen war da nur … Ruhe. Ein wenig Wut, was verständlich war, wenn der Ex eigentlich nur mit dir zusammengekommen war, weil er nur gern zwischen deine Beine kommen wollte … Die Erkenntnis, endlich frei zu sein – frei von Fuma – machte ihn so unendlich glücklich, dass er zum ersten Mal wirklich Lust hatte, zu feiern. Das war der Grund, warum er im Club war.

Und dann kam Subaru ...

Groß, attraktiv und so mysteriös. Aber auch so … so hell und warm und lieb. Einfach irgendwie alles, das Fuma nicht war. Und seine Augen. Kamui musste lächeln. Seine Augen waren einfach spektakulär. Dunkelgrün und voller Gutmütigkeit. Aber irgendetwas anderes lag zusätzlich in ihnen, das Kamui einfach nicht losließ. Eine … Unsicherheit, die er selbst kannte. Sie lebte und vielleicht konnte er daher auch nicht anders, als den Älteren aus seiner Reserve zu ziehen.

Kamui bog gedankenverloren auf die nächste Straße ein, als er heftig mit jemandem zusammenstieß und beinah auf den Hintern fiel, wenn ihn nicht im selben Moment jemand bestimmt festgehalten hätte. „Entschuldigung.“, sagte er sogleich besorgt, nur um zu glauben gerade ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. „Kamui?“ Mit weiten Augen starrte er in dunkelgrüne, welche im Sonnenlicht nur noch intensiver schimmerten. Gleichzeitig durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Flashback der letzten Nacht. Von langen Fingern in seinem Haar und wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, ihn in den … „Subaru.“, entkam es ihm ein wenig hoch vor Überwältigung und gleichzeitig, weil ihm plötzlich jegliche Luft zu fehlen schien. Sein Gesicht brannte dabei so heftig, er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als im Erdboden zu versinken!

„Kamui, wie Kamui?!“, sagte eine melodisch helle Stimme neben ihnen, woraufhin er den Blick ruckartig dorthin wandte und fast erschrak, weil – sich jedoch im selben Moment daran erinnerte, dass Subaru etwas von einer Zwillingsschwester gesagt hatte. Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie Subaru, nur, dass sie sehr viel schmaler als Subaru war und ihre Haare seitlich von ihrem Gesicht länger, als Subarus und komplett geglättet. „Oh mein Gott, er ist ja wirklich süß!“ Ihre laute sowie euphorische Stimme ließ ihn ein wenig zurückfahren, wodurch ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm bei der Kollision ein Stöpsel raus gerutscht sein musste und er sich verlegen das Kabel seiner In-Ohr Kopfhörer um die Hand wickelte, sie somit ganz raus zog. „Ähm … Hi.“, lächelte er leicht verlegen, während Subaru ihn immer noch an sich hielt. Sofort löste sich der feste Griff um seinen Arm, woraufhin er langsam einen Schritt zurückmachte und dennoch weiter lächelte.

„Entschuldige, das war nicht beabsichtigt.“, sagte Kamui sanft. Froh darüber, dass seine Stimme wieder normal klang. Sogar überraschend normal, wenn er bedachte, immer noch keine Nachricht auf seinem Handy zu haben. Unsicher blickte er wieder auf, in atemberaubend grüne Augen, nur um immer noch keine wirkliche Reaktion zu bekommen. „Okay … ähm … also ich … ich muss dann. Also ...“ Er schluckte die Enttäuschung hinab, nur um sich sachte zwischen Subaru und seiner Schwester hindurch zu bewegen, damit er weitergehen konnte.

Doch kam er kaum zwei Schritte, da klammerte sich jemand an seine Hand. „Was, nein! Entschuldige meinen kleinen Bruder, er ist manchmal ein kleiner Dummkopf.“

„Hokuto!“, murmelte Subaru verlegen und gleichzeitig warnend, aber die ignorierte ihren Bruder komplett, während sie Kamui anstrahlte. „Es stimmt. Er ist zwar absolut brillant in seinem Job, aber sobald es um Intimität und Beziehungen geht, echt ein Holzkopf.“ Kamui glaubte, Subaru erneut ihren Namen sagen zu hören. Dieses Mal jedoch ein wenig leidlicher. „Ist das dein Handy, ja? Perfekt.“ Noch bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde ihm sein Handy entzogen und Kamui starrte auf die flinken Finger der jungen Frau. Was … in aller Welt? Leicht schockiert sah er zu Subaru, der ihn nur entschuldigend ansah. „Soo, jetzt hast du die Nummer meines Bruders und meine ebenfalls. Er schreibt dir nachher, wann er dich für heute zum Essen abholt.“ Kamui schnappte leicht nach Luft. „Essen?“

„Natürlich. Oder wollt ihr lieber wieder tanzen gehen?“ Alleine durch die Anspielung wurden seine Wangen wieder knallrot und er starrte zur Seite. Fuhr im gleichen Moment aber wieder zusammen, als die junge Frau in die Hände klatschte. „Perfekt. Gott, ihr werdet so wundervoll zusammenpassen! Also, bis später!“ Kamui starrte ihr lange nach, bevor er langsam zu Subaru blickte, dessen Schultern hinabhingen und er sich verlegen die Stirn hielt. „Das … es tut mir so leid, Kamui. Hokuto ist manchmal … sehr … euphorisch.“

Langsam nickte er, während sich sein Herz wieder beruhigte. Schließlich leckte er sich etwas über die trockenen Lippen. „Sie ist ... nett, aber … sie kommt doch heute Abend nicht mit oder?“ Geschockt fuhr Subarus Kopf auf. „Du – du würdest wirklich …?“

„Was? Mit dir essen gehen?“ Kamui blinzelte verwirrt. „Natürlich. I-ich meine … außer es war nur – also wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur –...“ – „Doch!“

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Da stand er nun mit dem Mann, dessen Penis er im Mund gehabt hatte und doch fühlte sich der Gedanke mit ihm essen zu gehen tausend Mal intimer an. Schockiert über den Gedanken röteten sich seine Wangen wieder und er blickte leicht verlegen zur Seite. Jedenfalls, bis er eine zarte Berührung an seiner Hand wahrnahm und wieder aufblickte. Spürte, wie sein Herz raste und ein komisches Flattern durch seine Eingeweide fuhr. „Also, dann schreib ich dir nachher. Ich wollte es eigentlich auch schon längst, nur ich … ich bin ein Holzkopf.“ Verlegen fuhr sich Subaru über den Nacken, aber Kamui musste schmunzeln bei seiner Aussage.

„Nah … vielleicht. Aber ein ziemlich süßer.“, entkam es ihm, bevor er sich stoppen konnte und sogleich wieder rot wurde. Subaru wurde ebenfalls rot, lächelte jedoch etwas. „Okay … also … bis später, Kamui.“ Damit trat Subaru einen Schritt zurück und Kamui nickte. „Bis später.“, hauchte er und biss sich vorfreudig auf die Unterlippe. Gott … Für einige Momente sahen sie sich noch an, bevor Subaru sich langsam umdrehte und auch Kamui es ihm nachtat. Doch den Blick über die Schulter auf diesen gerichtet hielt, wobei er – nachdem er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, sich wieder herumdrehte – beinah in eine Laterne gelaufen wäre, hätte er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erkannt.

Vielleicht war er ja auch ein Holzkopf, dachte er amüsiert und blickte dann auf die zwei neuen Kontakte auf seinem Handy, nur um dann fassungslos stehen zu bleiben.

Sumeragi, wie … wie … Sumeragi?

~*~

Entschuldige bitte noch einmal das auf der Straße. Meine Schwester kann einen manchmal ziemlich überwältigen. Wenn du also nicht mit mir ausgehen möchtest, ist das absolut in Ordnung. Ich schwöre, sie wird dich auch nicht ausfindig machen und weiter bedrängen.

Subaru seufzte. Es war nicht so, dass er sich für seine Schwester schämte oder so. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere. Aber sie war wirklich intensiv. Die Gefühle, welche in ihm etwas kürzer kamen, musste sie wohl komplett aufgesaugt haben. Ihre Großmutter sagte früher immer mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen Das, was Hokuto zu viel hat, fehlt dir ein wenig, Subaru. Aber dafür besitzt du eine herausragende Magie. Das wiederum war es, das Hokuto fehlte. Sie war zwar in mancher Hinsicht magisch veranlagt, aber Subaru war es, dessen spirituellen Fähigkeiten komplett überwogen. Das Aufblinken seines Handys ließ ihn dieses sofort aufnehmen, bevor Hokuto es noch sehen konnte.

Es war etwas intensiv. Aber ich glaube, sie ist nur so, weil sie dich lieb hat. Schwestern eben. :)  
Bezüglich des Essens würde ich immer noch gerne mit dir ausgehen. Außer du willst nicht. Was okay wäre …

Subaru spürte, wie sein Herz begann zu flattern. Bevor er die Chance bekam zu antworten, schob sich Hokutos Gesicht über seine Schulter und sie grinste. „Ohhh, ist das mein zukünftiger Schwager?“, neckte sie ihn und Subaru wurde erneut knallrot, bevor er das Handy mit dem Display nach unten auf den Tisch legte und sie ansah. „Hokuto, bitte! Kannst du … das Ganze vielleicht etwas ruhiger angehen.“

Grinsend sah ihn seine Schwester an. „Du meinst, so wie du gestern im Club? Ich hab das schon gesehen, wie ihr rumgemacht habt.“ Oh mein … Er wollte so gerne im Erdboden versinken. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum ihr fast eine halbe Stunde draußen wart, obwohl ich es mir denken kann.“ Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Schnurren und Subaru stand ruckartig auf, nachdem er sein Handy nahm. „Okay, stopp! Hör auf dir vorzustellen, wie Kamui und ich … wie ich – … hör einfach auf, klar. Nur dieses eine Mal, misch dich nicht ein!“

„Was … ist – wirfst du es mir nach elf Jahren etwa immer noch vor?!“ Fassungslos blickte ihn seine – um ein paar Sekunden – ältere Schwester an und Subaru hatte es eigentlich nicht so gemeint. Aber …

„Ich fass das nicht. Denkst du, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie Seishirō dir gegenüber wäre, hätte ich ihn überhaupt in dein Leben gelassen?“ Hokuto starrte ihn mit feuchten Augen an, woraufhin sein Ärger sich komplett auflöste und er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, entschuldige. Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur … Ich bin nicht mehr sechzehn, Hokuto und ich weiß, du liebst mich. Ich liebe dich auch. Nur … ich will es dieses eine Mal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Dieses eine einzige Mal … will ich … ich … will ...“ Sein Gehirn begann langsam einzufrieren, je bewusster ihm wurde …

„Du hast dich verliebt in ihn.“, wisperte Hokuto und schlug die Hände glücklich vors Gesicht.

„Was? Nein, ich kenn ihn doch gar nicht!“ Entkam es ihm geschockt, aber gleichzeitig … wollte sich sein Herz gar nicht mehr beruhigen, wann immer er an diese Augen dachte. Die bei Tageslicht noch unbeschreiblicher aussahen, als bei Nacht. Oder, wenn sie im Licht in verschiedenen Farben funkelten. Gleichzeitig verspürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, gepaart mit einem merkwürdig prickelnden Kräuseln, das ihm das Gefühl gab, nahe eines Abgrundes zu stehen. „Du bist verliebt.“, hauchte seine Schwester, bevor er sich in der nächsten Sekunde in ihren Armen befand. Etwas atemlos starrte er über ihre Schulter in die Leere, eh er langsam die Hände hob und dann leicht lächelnd den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken ließ. Er war verliebt … Er war verliebt und … es war nicht in Seishirō!

~*~

Ich würde nichts lieber tun. Also gibst du mir deine Adresse, damit ich dich dann abholen kann? So gegen sieben, ist das in Ordnung für dich?

Kamui spürte ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seine Glieder fahren, als er auf die Nachricht auf seinem Handy blickte und diese sogleich beantwortete. Das klingt perfekt. Kennst du das Clamp-Gelände? Nachdem er Subaru eine kurze Beschreibung schickte, wo er sein Studentenapartment finden konnte, blickte er hinab zu seinem Professor, der irgendetwas über ihr aktuelles Thema an die Tafel schrieb, aber Kamui war so in den Gedanken versunken, das einzig Subarus Antwort ihn wieder herausholen konnte. Das kenne ich. Ich freue mich. Bis nachher. :)

Sein Herz begann sogleich wieder zu rasen und glücklich biss er sich auf die Lippen. Ich mich auch, bis dann :)

„Na, da hat dir aber jemand den Kopf verdreht.“, schnurrte eine amüsierte Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte zu Yuzuriha, welche eigentlich im Unterricht sein sollte. Allerdings war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich in die Vorlesungen mogelte. „Sorry, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht heute Abend Zeit hast mit mir Englisch zu lernen.“ Irgendwo in seinem Kopf ging eine Erinnerung los. Kurz prüfte er seinen Dozenten, eh er in seinem Sitz tiefer glitt. „Es tut mir so leid, ich habs total vergessen. Ich hab … ne Verabredung, aber ich sag sie ab, wenn – ...“

„Du bist verabredet?!“ Kamui schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn, als sich der halbe Hörsaal zu ihnen drehte. Inklusive ihres Dozenten. „Miss Nekoi, schön Sie wieder mal unerlaubt bei uns zu haben!“, donnerte Aoki-sensei, auch wenn es weniger böse, als belustigt klang. „Und schön, dass Sie sich verabredet haben, Shirou-kun. Können wir dann weitermachen oder gibt es noch mehr, das Sie uns mitteilen möchten?“

„Nein, nein … das … Entschuldigung!“ Er verbeugte sich, nachdem er aufgestanden war, respektvoll, nur um seine Sachen zu packen und dann mit Yuzuriha eilig aus dem Saal zu gehen. Draußen sah ihn seine Mitbewohnerin entschuldigend an. „Das wollte ich echt nicht! Aber vergiss, was ich eben sagte und genieß deine Verabredung. Ist es denn … dieser süße Typ, mit dem du gestern getanzt hast?“

„Du – warte, was machst du in einem Club?!“ Besorgt blickte er in ihre braune Augen, woraufhin sie erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund klatschte und dann sogleich verlegen lachte. „Ja, witzige Geschichte … Ehm … Recherche für … Biologie?“ Er verengte leicht warnend die Augen, seufzte jedoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte es nicht, wie schnell sie erwachsen wurde. Schließlich kannten sie sich nun schon seit zwei Jahren und – klar, das war nicht lange – aber sie wurde immer mehr wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn, weshalb er sich einfach sorgen musste. „Bitte mach das nicht, okay. Ich weiß, du willst Spaß haben, aber … du bist echt zu jung und ich möchte nicht, dass dir jemand wehtut.“ Ganz besonders wollte er nicht, dass ihr das Gleiche widerfuhr, wie ihm.

„Na gut … erzählst du mir dann alles über ihn? Ich hab euch küssen sehen, das sah richtig heiß aus, wie in meinen Mangas!“ Kamui wurde knallrot und beschleunigte sogleich den Schritt. Das hatte er nun davon …

~*~

Alles in ihm kribbelte so heftig, dass Kamui glaubte, er vibrierte vor Aufregung. Prüfend warf er einen Blick an sich hinab, zu seiner engen schwarzen Hose, von der Yuzuriha – zu seiner Verlegenheit andeutete – sein Hintern würde am Besten aussehen und ein normales, weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd sowie ein langärmeliges, schwarzes Shirt darunter. Es waren eigentlich die anständigsten Klamotten, die er besaß. Jedenfalls wollte er nur ungern mit einem T-Shirt losgehen, weil Subaru ihn ausführen würde. Und der Gedanke, nachher mit dem Älteren in ein Restaurant zu gehen, wobei er vielleicht aussah, wie der achtzehnjährige der er war …

Das Klingeln der Tür riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Mit rasendem Herzen stürmte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus die Treppe hinunter. „Ich geh scho-... ihr wollt mich verarschen.“, sagte er etwas ungläubig, als sein Blick auf die sechs Personen im Wohnzimmer fiel. Unschuldig sahen sie ihn an, wobei Yuzuriha sogleich auf ihn zulief und ihn umarmte. „Du siehst soooo toll aus, er wird die Hände nicht von dir lassen können!“

Nach einem Moment zog sie sich wieder zurück und Kamui atmete tief durch, als er zur Tür ging. Dabei seinen Freunden einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Ein letztes Mal sammelte er sich. Dann öffnete Kamui die Tür und für eine Sekunde befand er sich wieder in dem Club. Mit großen, starken Händen an seinen Hüften. Fingern in seinem Haar und … „Hi.“, hauchte Kamui errötend und konnte nicht anders, als ein heftiges Kribbeln zu empfinden, sobald ihm auffiel, wie schick Subaru aussah. In dem weißen Trenchcoat, dem schwarzen Hemd darunter und der ebenso schwarzen, perfekt sitzenden Hose.

„Hallo, Kamui. Du siehst wundervoll aus.“ Einer mochte glauben, wenn man mit der Person, die diese wundervollen Worte sagte, bereits sehr verdorbene Sachen angestellt hatte, durch etwas Simples wie einem Kompliment nicht erröten ... Die Person irrte sich gewaltig. Ganz besonders wenn hinter einem sechs Personen standen, die leise Geräusche der Freude von sich gaben. „Vielen Dank. Du siehst auch toll aus.“, erwiderte Kamui sanft, als hinter ihm Soratas Stimme unglaubwürdig hoch schrillte. „Nur toll? Sumeragi-san sieht richtig scharf aus!“

„Deine Freunde?“, fragte Subaru verlegen und Kamui nickte leicht. „Genau und der Grund, warum ich dich nicht hineinbitte. Können wir?“ Während er hinter sich die Türe schloss, hörte er die leisen Protestrufe seiner Freunde, aber Kamui war schon aufgeregt genug, da wollte er sich nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen lassen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten, aus dem Wohnhaus raus, blickte ihn Subaru ein wenig unsicher an. „Du … weißt also, wer ich bin?“, fragte er leise und Kamui wurde leicht rot. „Hm. Deine Schwester hat euren Nachnamen mit eingetragen.“ Verstehend nickte Subaru und blickte dann ein wenig unsicher vor sich hin, während sie über das Campusgelände gingen, wo die vielen Bäume begannen, lange Schatten durch die untergehende Sonne zu ziehen. Dennoch war es noch angenehm lauwarm und wunderschön. „Und das … das schüchtert dich nicht ein? Also wer ich bin?“

Irgendwie fand Kamui die Frage süß. Daher lächelte er auch etwas, eh er seine Hand sachte in die Armbeuge des Älteren gleiten ließ. Sanft blickte er dabei auf in leicht überraschte, geweitete, grüne Augen. „Nein. Außerdem glaube ich … nach gestern Nacht, sollten wir das Thema Einschüchterung überwunden haben.“

Subaru schmunzelte leise und nickte schließlich. „Stimmt. Das war … tatsächlich ein Eisbrecher.“ Kamui lachte leise. Er war so froh, dass es nicht komisch war oder peinlich.

„Also … wohin nimmst du mich mit?“, fragte er lächelnd, während Subarus andere Hand sich auf seine legte und Kamui sich wirklich – abgesehen von gestern Nacht – zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten in der Nähe eines anderen Mannes wirklich wohl und sicher fühlte.

~*~

Anders als Kamui es gedacht hatte, führte ihn Subaru nicht in ein feines Sternerestaurant, sondern zu einem kleinen Japaner, der kaum mehr als zwanzig Tische auf jeweils zwei Ebenen hatte. Aber von dessen Panoramafenster man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Tokiotower hatte, zu dem sich Kamui seit er hier lebte, stets angezogen fühlte. Nachdem sie sich setzten, lächelte ihn Subaru wieder an. „Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht enttäuscht wegen der Wahl des Restaurants.“

Überrascht sah er von dem Tower weg, zu Subaru und schüttelte den Kopf. „Machst du Witze? Ich liebe es.“ Offen erleichtert durch seine Aussage, lächelte der Ältere und faltete die Hände elegant vor sich, während er ihn sanft musterte. „Schön, das hatte ich gehofft. Der Besitzer ist ein alter Schulfreund meiner Großmutter. Darum … wann immer ich in Tokio bin, muss ich hier essen gehen. Es ist das beste japanische Essen, das du je essen wirst.“

„Du hast mein Essen noch nicht gegessen.“, entkam es ihm ohne es bewusst sagen zu wollen, weshalb er leicht rot wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er flirtete. Überrascht blickte ihn Subaru an. „Du kannst kochen?“ Kamui nickte und rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Hm. Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht, bevor sie gestorben ist.“

Bedauernd öffnete Subaru den Mund und berührte sanft seine Hand. „Das tut mir leid, Kamui.“ Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist okay. Es sind schon drei Jahre. Aber danke.“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte langsam, doch behielt er seine Hand zärtlich auf seiner und Kamui musste zugeben, es fühlte sich wirklich schön an. Die Sanftheit seiner Geste.

„Also … ich kann nicht kochen. Ich glaube, ohne Hokuto würde ich mich wohl nur von Instantramen und Take-out ernähren.“ Subarus Aussage lockerte ein wenig die Stimmung, woraufhin Kamui leicht lachen musste. Die Wärme in seinem Inneren setzte sich dabei angenehm wohlig in seinem Bauch fest. „Hm, also wenn du willst, kann ich gerne einmal für dich kochen.“

„Das … würde mir wirklich gefallen.“, hauchte Subaru sanft, was seine Wangen leicht röten ließ. Sanft erwiderte er den warmen Blick der dunkelgrünen Augen, während er langsam seine Hand unter Subarus drehte und die Finger sanft um seine legte. Es dabei genoss, wie ihn der Ältere ansah. Einfach nur komplett … warm. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den hübschen Lippen, die Kamui nur zu gerne wieder küssen wollte. Und einem so liebevollen Ausdruck in den wunderschönen Augen, dass sein Herz raste. Erneut.

~*~

„Oh mein … Gott, ist das lecker!“ Subaru rutschte etwas auf dem Stuhl herum, als Kamuis leises Stöhnen Stellen in ihm erreichte, von denen er bis vor gestern Nacht nicht gedacht hatte, überhaupt jemand könne sie erreichen. Sich über die trockenen Lippen leckend, griff er nach seinem Glas Wasser, während sein Blick sich für eine Sekunde auf die Lippen des Jüngeren richtete, der immer noch die Stäbchen im Mund hatte und die Augen genießend geschlossen. In dem Augenblick sah er wieder hinab, in vor Lust erfülltes Blauviolett, während sein Glied tiefer in die feuchte Hitze stieß.

Sein Herz machte sogleich einen heftigen Sprung, ebenso wie sein Glied etwas zuckte. Er musste kurz die Augen schließen, vor der schieren Überwältigung. So hatte er nicht einmal empfunden mit Seishirō. Mit ihm fühlte sich alles so falsch an. So … Angst erfüllend und unangenehm. Schmerzhaft … und beschämend.

Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, dachte Subaru ernst und öffnete die Augen wieder, während er sein Glas wegstellte und lächelnd Kamui musterte, der völlig fasziniert auf sein Essen blickte. „Das ist wirklich umwerfend, danke noch mal.“ Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Subaru. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“ Ganz besonders, weil Kamui so ganz anders war, als einfach … alle? Jedenfalls kannte Subaru kaum eine Person, die so höflich und nett sowie so … hell war. Mal abgesehen von der hellen und reinen Aura seiner Schwester, fühlte sich Kamui an, wie … der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne. Atemberaubend schön und komplett überwältigend, während es jegliche Dunkelheit zu verdrängen schien.

„Also … du sagtest gestern, du kämst nicht von hier. Bist du … oder seid ihr nur kurz hier?“, fragte Kamui und leise, wobei ihm auffiel, dass die blauvioletten Augen fast ein wenig traurig schienen. „Es stimmt. Wir kommen eigentlich aus Kyoto. Aber Hokuto hat hier durch ihre Arbeit immer mehr Freunde und Bekanntschaften geschlossen, dass wir hier hergezogen sind. Wir leben jetzt seit etwa zwei Wochen hier in Tokio.“ Binnen eines Augenblicks begannen die schönen, großen Augen wieder zu strahlen, woraufhin auch Subaru leicht lächeln musste. „Das ist schön. Also, dass ihr jetzt hier seid.“

„Finde ich auch.“, gestand Subaru und nahm dabei den Blick nicht von Kamui, wodurch dieser nur wieder rot wurde. Aber auf eine Weise, wie es seinen Herzschlag verschnellern ließ. Schließlich kamen sie nach einigen Minuten auf Kamuis Freunde zu sprechen, besonders Sorata. „Darum meintest du also, er würde jemanden die Finger brechen, sollte man unsere Getränke anfassen.“ Kamui nickte langsam. „Hm. So in der Art, ja.“

Er spürte sogleich, wie Kamuis Tonfall sich änderte, ebenso wie seine entspannte Körperhaltung, als er nervös nach seinem Wasser griff, jedoch nur das Glas ein wenig verschob, aber nicht davon trank. „Entschuldige, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe.“ Alarmiert richteten sich die blauvioletten Augen auf ihn und Kamui schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Nein, nein gar nicht, es ist …“ Kamui sah ihn lange an, bevor er leise seufzend den Blick senkte und die Augenbrauen leicht zusammenzog, womit er traurig schien. „Es hat mit meinem Ex zu tun.“

„Oh.“ Besorgt legte er die freie Hand an Kamuis, der ihn sogleich sanft anlächelte. „Entschuldige. So etwas willst du gewiss nicht bei dem ersten Date hören.“, murmelte die warme Stimme und Subaru neigte sachte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist doch … ein Teil von dir. Auch wenn sicherlich kein angenehmer.“, erwiderte er somit leise, während er mit dem Daumen sachte über Kamuis Handgelenk fuhr, über die weiche Haut und den delikaten Knochen darunter.

Für einen Moment sah ihn Kamui zögernd an, eh er tief durchatmete und dann nickte. „Dazu musst du wissen, dass Fuma und ich – also mein Ex – kannten uns schon, seit wir Kinder waren. Er war immer für mich da, egal in welcher Art. Und er hat mich immer beschützt, weshalb es …“ Kamui schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Subaru streichelte ihn weiter. „Ich weiß nicht, wann er begann, sich zu verändern. Nur, dass er irgendwann anfing, mich anders anzusehen. Na ja und irgendwann fing er eben an, mir zu sagen, wie gern er mich hätte und er wäre so gerne mit mir zusammen ...“ Subaru musste sich zwingen, die Kontrolle zu bewahren, weil das klang wie … „Ich hab ihm vertraut und … ich denke, irgendwo dazwischen hab ich ihn auch geliebt, es war nur nicht … Ich … hab mich nur nicht wohl gefühlt mit den Dingen, die er mit mir tun wollte. Und nachdem ich nach einem Jahr immer noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm … intimer zu werden … hat er mir an meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag was in meinen Cocktail getan, um mich … um es in seinen Worten zu sagen, entspannter zu machen.“ Subaru starrte Kamui geschockt an, der ihm jedoch nur einen sanften, wenn auch traurigen Blick zuwarf. „Jedenfalls hörte Kuzuki uns, ein Freund meiner Familie, und Sorata wusste, dass ich niemals mit Fuma … und schon gar nicht auf einer Toilette. Also … konnte er das Ganze unterbinden und brach Fuma die Finger.“

Subaru spürte, wie seine Augen brannten, aber es war auch unmöglich nicht so zu reagieren. Der Gedanke von dem besten Freund und Geliebten fast auf diese Weise … Er musste zugeben, dass das schlimmer war, als das, was Seishirō ihm angetan hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es bei einem gebrochenen Herzen nicht darum ging, wie man es brach. „Das … Gott, Kamui, das tut mir so leid! Ich … ich hoffe, du hast gestern nicht – ich ...“ Subaru wollte zitternd die Hand von Kamuis ziehen, der sie jedoch sogleich umfasste und ihn aus weiten Augen anblickte. „Nein.“

Hart schluckte er. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wie er das gestern noch finden sollte, und fühlte sich plötzlich beschämt durch die Erregung darüber. „Subaru!“, sagte Kamui eindringlich, woraufhin er den Blick wieder hob. „Alles, was gestern passiert ist, das tat ich … so verrückt es auch klingen mag, weil wir uns ja nicht kannten. Und auch, wenn wir es immer noch nicht auf die Weise tun, wie Fuma und ich uns damals kannten – … ich tat es, weil … ich zum ersten Mal nicht das Gefühl hatte, das jemand erwarten würde, dass ich es täte. Sondern, alleine, weil ich es wollte. Klingt das verrückt?“

All die Unsicherheit und Panik, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, verließ ihn mit einem Mal, als ihn Kamuis Worte erreichten und ebenso die Empfindung dahinter. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und drückte die warmen, langen Finger in seinen. „Das klingt so ganz und gar nicht verrückt. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Kamui leise und Subaru nickte. „Ja. Mein erster und bisher letzter Freund … oder … was auch immer wir waren, war auch nicht wirklich anständig. Er war ein Freund der Familie und wir lernten uns so richtig kennen, da war ich sechzehn. Er war immer nett und höflich. Er beherrschte ebenfalls die Onmyojimagie, weshalb ich mich ihm näher fühlte. Verstanden. Ich mochte den Respekt, den er mir entgegenbrachte, während meine Schwester aber meinte, dass wir füreinander perfekt wären. Nach ein paar Verabredungen, ohne dass meine Familie etwas davon wusste, lud er mich zu sich ein und … wir schliefen miteinander. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Alles. Aber ich wollte … ich wollte alles für ihn tun, nur um ihn glücklich zu machen. Nach etwa einem Monat, stand er einfach auf, zog sich an und sagte, dass er viel Spaß mit mir gehabt hatte, aber … dass es auch nur genau das gewesen wäre. Spaß und ich sollte ihm dankbar für die Erfahrung sein. Danach sah ich ihn nie wieder. Die Einzigen die das wussten … war meine Großmutter und meine Schwester, weil es mich … es hat mich zerschmettert.“

Er sah auf, als er ein leises Geräusch hörte und erkannte, dass Kamui weinte. Sogleich fuhr er von seinem Stuhl auf und kniete sich neben den Jüngeren. „Bitte … nicht weinen. Es ist okay. Es geht mir jetzt besser, wirklich.“ Zärtlich streichelte er über die warmen Wangen des Jüngeren, der sachte die Hände an seine legte, als wolle er ihn an sich halten. „Es ist dennoch … es tut mir so leid, was er dir angetan hat. Das war grausam.“, wisperte Kamui gebrochen und Subaru war für einen Moment geschockt. Ja, es war schlimm. Aber zumindest hatte er es mit seinem vollen Bewusstsein getan und wurde nicht unter Drogen beinahe … Kopfschüttelnd umfasste er Kamui zärtlich im Nacken und umarmte ihn sanft. „Ist okay.“

Kamuis Atmung regulierte sich nach kurzer Zeit, während auch die Tränen versiegten und Subaru ihm die letzten, sanft von den Wangen streichelte. „Scheiße … ich glaub, man sollte bei einem Date seine Verabredung nicht vollheulen.“, murmelte Kamui verlegen, aber Subaru schmunzelte nur sanft. „Ich weiß nicht. Hokuto sagt immer über ihre Dates, es ist keine richtige Verabredung, wenn nicht wenigstens einer weinen muss. Und wenn es nur Freudentränen sind.“ Kamui lachte leise und den Klang mochte Subaru schon viel lieber. Ebenso wie dieses weiche, warme Lächeln, das seinen Bauch mit Schmetterlingen zu füllen schien. „Deine Schwester ist echt ein wenig merkwürdig, aber … ich mag merkwürdig.“

„Dann hoffe ich, du verliebst dich nicht in sie.“, scherzte Subaru und Kamui lachte erneut leise, eh er sich sachte auf die Unterlippe biss und es Subaru an letzte Nacht erinnerte. „Ich glaub, da kommt sie etwas zu spät.“, hauchte der Jüngere dann mit einem Mal leise und, bevor er sich darüber überhaupt bewusst wurde, was Kamui meinte, lehnte dieser sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Überrascht blinzelte er, eh sich seine Augen genießend schlossen und er den Kuss zu gerne erwiderte. Sanft streichelte er über Kamuis Nacken, dort, wo er ihn bereits sanft gehalten hatte. Schließlich löste er sich langsam wieder und erwiderte den warmen Blick aus den schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat. „Was hältst du davon, dass wir bezahlen und wir dann … also ...“ Er hatte sich das so schön gedacht, aber die Worte aus dem Mund zu bringen, war so schwer. Kamui nickte langsam mit einem sehr verführerischen Lächeln. „Klingt perfekt.“

~*~

Kamui verstand wirklich nicht, wie es kommen konnte, dass die Anziehung und dieses Verständnis zwischen ihnen so … intensiv war. Aber was auch immer es war, er konnte es weder ignorieren, noch wollte er es. Daher genoss er es auch, wie behutsam ihn Subaru auch gegen die Tür drückte, sobald sie in dessen Schlafzimmer standen. „Ich mach das eigentlich nicht.“, sagte Subaru leise, während er seinen Daumen spürte, der sachte über Kamuis Lippen fuhr und er nicht widerstehen konnte, über die Spitze zu lecken. Dabei einen heftigen Rausch von Erregung durch sich hindurchziehen spürte. „Geht mir ebenso. Das ist echt …“  
„Intensiv.“, vervollständigte Subaru seine Worte, als dieser mit dunklen Augen seine Lippen fixierte, nur um den Daumen dann sachte an seine Wange zu legen und Kamui endlich die weichen Lippen wieder auf den eigenen spürte. Ja … intensiv allerdings! Er hatte auf komische Weise das Gefühl, ihn schon eine Ewigkeit zu kennen, dabei kannten sie einander wie lange? Einen Tag?

Genießend stöhnte er in den Kuss, als sich Subarus rechte Hand von seiner Hüfte löste und mit ihr sachte zwischen seine Beine fuhr. „Ist … ist das okay?“, fragte Subaru atemlos, woraufhin er ebenfalls seines Atems beraubt nickte. „Mehr als das. Ich will …“ Kamui drängte sich keuchend gegen seine Hand, während sein Kopf in den Nacken sank. „Ich … fass mich einfach an.“, keuchte er rau und voll Erregung.

Subaru machte daraufhin einen leisen, nur zu genießenden Laut. Dann fühlte er weiche Lippen an seinem Hals und biss sich hart auf die Lippen. Sogleich vergrub er die Finger in den weichen, schwarzen Haaren, während sich sein rechtes Bein um Subarus Hüfte legte und der Ältere rau gegen seinen Hals stöhnte. „Kamui ...“ Er leckte und biss sich über die Lippen, so lange, bis ihm ein atemloser Laut entwich, sobald seine Hose zu Boden fiel und er heiße Lippen auf seiner Spitze spürte. Aber auch große Hände auf seinen Schenkeln. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie Subaru seinen rechten Schenkel umfasste und ihn sich über die Schulter legte, während er ihn tief aufnahm. „Oh Gott!“ Atemlos blickte er hinab, in Subarus Augen, die so dunkel schimmerten. Vor Lust und purem Verlangen nach ihm. Der Blick sollte ihn ängstigen. Aber hier mit Subaru, steigerte es nur seine enorme Erregung. So sehr, dass ihm regelrecht schwindelig wurde.

Sanft festigten sich die Finger um seine Hüften und seinem Schenkel, je schneller Subaru seinen Mund bewegte und je intensiver der Druck in Kamui wurde. Sein Glied fühlte sich dabei fast schon unerbittlich hart an. Fast schon zu hart. Als sich die Finger von seinem Schenkel, höher zu seiner Pobacke bewegten und ihn dort umfassten, konnte sich Kamui dem berauschenden Weiß nicht mehr entziehen und kam laut stöhnend in Subarus Mund.

Komplett kraftlos sank er gegen die Wand und es war einzig Subarus Stärke, die ihn aufrecht hielt. Atemlos starrte er an die dunkle Decke, bis er wieder die Kraft fand, zumindest den Kopf zu bewegen und den Schwarzhaarigen anzublicken. „Das war … einfach unglaublich.“, wisperte er rau.

„Allerdings. Du schmeckst wundervoll süß.“, wisperte Subaru in sein Ohr, woraufhin er knallrot wurde und sich eigentlich am Liebsten irgendwo verstecken wollte, aber gleichzeitig … fühlte es sich gut an. Fuma hatte nie so was gesagt. Sanft wurde er schließlich ein weiteres Mal geküsst, wobei Kamui aus seiner Hose herausstieg und es genoss, wie sanft sich Subarus Hände wieder an seine Hüften legten. „Willst du weitermachen?“, fragte dieser leise. Dabei war es unmöglich nein zu sagen. „Zu gerne ...“

Sanft drückte Kamui ihn zurück, so lange, bis Subaru auf die Kante des großen Bettes sank und er tief in seine Augen hinabblickte. Er hatte sich noch nie so … selbstbewusst oder gar in der Kontrolle dessen gefühlt, was er wirklich wollte. Ohne sich bedrängt oder beschämt zu fühlen. Somit setzte er sich fließend über Subarus Schoß, wobei er seine Knie links und rechts von dessen Hüfte platzierte und die Hände an die breiten Schultern legte. „Okay?“, fragte er leise und Subaru nickte. „Perfekt.“ Kamui leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, als er zwischen sie blickte und ihm auffiel, dass ihm sein Hemd bis etwa zur Mitte seiner Schenkel fiel, womit er zwar gut bedeckt wurde, Subarus Erektion in der schwarzen Hose dadurch jedoch fast obszön intensiv hervorstach.

„Wie … wie willst du …?“, fragte er leise, weil es eigentlich nichts gab, zu dem er keine Lust hatte. Subaru keuchte bei dieser Frage und stützte sich dann auf die Hände hinter sich ab. Fast so, als wollte er ihm die komplette Kontrolle über sich geben. „Wie immer du … du hast freie Hand.“, keuchte Subaru, was Kamui ungemein erregte. Fuma hatte niemals … Aber so schnell die Erkenntnis kam, desto höher kam in ihm die Erregung auf, dass Subaru perfekt war. Lächelnd fuhr er somit über die breiten Schultern, langsam über die breite Brust des Älteren, wobei er sich leicht auf die Lippen beißen musste. „Du bist wirklich … perfekt.“, hauchte er leise, während die Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Dann fuhr er wieder aufwärts, nur um langsam die Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Gleichzeitig lehnte er sich zu Subaru und küsste über seinen langen Hals.

Kamui entkam ein leises Seufzen, als er mit den Lippen hinter Subarus links Ohr glitt und gleichzeitig seinen Geruch tief in sich aufnahm. Er roch so … so unglaublich gut. „Kamui.“, wisperte der Ältere dunkel, voller Erregung. Seine Finger lösten den letzten Knopf an dem schwarzen Hemd, dessen Stoff sich unsagbar teuer anfühlte. So weich. Dann legte Kamui die Hände an die Seiten Subarus, nur um sich wieder zurückzulehnen und etwas atemlos und mit brennenden Wangen seine eigenen Hände zu beobachten, wie die über die nackte Haut des Älteren glitten, bis zu seinen Schultern, womit er ihm das Hemd langsam abstreifte, bis in seine Armbeugen.

Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, als Subaru seinen Blick einfing und ihn erneut ein heftiges Kribbeln durchfuhr. Beinahe so intensiv, wie bei einem Stromschlag. Allerdings sehr viel angenehmer. In dem Augenblick … war es tatsächlich, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Jedenfalls so lange, bis Subaru die rechte Hand hob und mit ihr ihn sanft an sich heranzog, womit sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Vorsichtig entließ Kamui seinen Atem durch die Nase, während er genießend die Augen schloss und den Kuss ebenso zärtlich erwiderte, wie Subaru ihn initiierte. Und mit einem Mal fühlte sich die gesamte Spannung um sie nicht mehr nur prickelnd erotisch oder aufgeladen erregend an, sondern … sehr viel intensiver durch eine intime Zärtlichkeit. Die Hand an seiner Wange glitt ein wenig tiefer, sodass die langen Finger in seine Haare fuhren, während er den warmen Daumen sachte über seine Wange fahren spürte. So weit, bis sich Subaru langsam löste und Kamui seinen Atem mit ihm teilte. „Ich hab … das Gefühl mein ganzes Leben auf dich gewartet zu haben.“, wisperte Subaru und Kamui schluckte hart bei den Worten, eh er nickend die Augen schloss und mit den Händen sanft wieder die starke Brust berührte, hinab zu seinem Bauch. „Als fühlte sich eine andere Nähe so … so falsch an.“ Er kannte das Gefühl zu gut …

Subaru machte einen leisen Laut, eh er ihn erneut küsste und Kamui sich dann kurz darauf sanft auf dem Rücken gedrückt wiederfand. „Ist … das okay?“, fragte Subaru ihn leise, woraufhin er nickte. „Mehr als das.“ Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, während er die heißen, etwas feuchten Lippen auf seiner Haut sogleich über seinen Hals wandern spürte. Zärtlich, aber auch neckend, bis sie an sein Schlüsselbein kamen, worüber er die weiche Zungenspitze darüber gleiten spürte. „Subaru.“, wisperte er atemlos und erneut erregt durch die vielen Gefühle, die in ihm aufkamen.

Kamui liebte jede einzelne Sekunde, in der ihn Subaru berührte. Von der sanften Berührung an seiner Hüfte, bis hin zu den Fingerspitzen, welche er spürte, wie sie sein Hemd begannen zu öffnen. Sachte schob Subaru es ihm von den Schultern, nur um mit der Hand langsam über seine Brust, hinab zum Bund des langärmeligen Shirts zu gleiten, das er darunter trug. Aus seinen halb offenen Augen beobachtete er Subaru, als dieser sich sachte neben ihm aufsetzte, um ihm dann das Shirt nach und nach, nach oben zu streifen, wobei der Ältere sich langsam über seine entblößte Haut lehnte, um diese zu küssen. Genießend seufzte Kamui und schob sanft seine Finger in die weichen, schwarzen Haare. Es war so schön, wirklich berührt und gesehen zu werden. Nicht nur … angefasst und ausgezogen. Subaru berührte ihn in einer Weise, in der sich Kamui wirklich … zum ersten Mal attraktiv und sinnlich fühlte. Und nicht ein bisschen unsicher über seine Eigenschaften, die ihn … nun ja, zu Kamui machten.

Sanft wurde ihm somit sein Shirt ausgezogen, zusammen mit dem Hemd, wobei Subarus Augen ihn komplett einnahmen. „Du bist wunderschön, Kamui.“ Die Worte brachten sein Gesicht dennoch zum Brennen. Im nächsten Moment lehnte sich Subaru wieder über seinen Kopf und Kamui konnte nicht anders, als die Finger in seine Haare zu schieben, um ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln. Im selben Augenblick spürte er die zarte Berührung langer, warmer Finger an seinem Oberschenkel. Sachte glitten sie über seine Haut, wobei er eine wohlige, aber auch erregende Gänsehaut bekam, je tiefer die Finger sich unter seinen Schenkel schoben. Soweit, bis sie unter ihm waren und dann von dort, sachte hinab in seine Kniekehle fuhren.

Langsam lösten sie den Kuss wieder, bis sich Subaru wieder aufrichtete und dieses Mal spürte er die weichen Lippen auf seinem rechten Innenschenkel, den er bereitwillig unter Subaru spreizte. Zitternd biss er sich auf die Lippen, weil es sich so neu und gut anfühlte. „Du bist wirklich … atemberaubend schön.“, wisperte Subaru warm und dunkel gegen seine Haut, wobei ihm erneut ein Schauer über den Körper fuhr, wann immer die weichen Lippen sich an einer Stelle besonders viel Zeit nahmen, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui lautlos und richtete sich dann wieder auf, weil er ihn einfach nur küssen wollte. Und wieder berühren. Sachte berührte er ihn somit an der Hüfte, nur um mit den Fingern diese entlang zu gleiten, bis zum Bund seiner schwarzen Hose. „Ich will dich.“, hauchte Kamui leise, wobei ihm selbst ein heftiges Prickeln durch den Bauch zog, weil die Erkenntnis so ungemein erregend war. „Gott … ja.“, hauchte Subaru atemlos, eh Kamui es sich erlaubte ihm die Hose zu öffnen und er gleichzeitig spürte, wie die langen Finger sich sachte auf seinem Schenkel spannten. Schließlich schob er den Stoff samt den Shorts soweit hinab, wie es ging. Wobei er Subaru langsam und sanft auf den Rücken zurück drückte. Erst dann konnte er ihm die Hose komplett ausziehen. Sein Herz machte einen weiteren heftigen Satz, nachdem die Hose mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden fiel und er im selben Moment die steife Erregung vor sich sah. Es ihn sogleich an gestern Nacht erinnerte. An die Lust und …

„Oh Kamui!“ Er würde definitiv lügen, würde Kamui sagen, es nicht zu genießen, wie Subaru seinen Namen aufstöhnte, sobald er über die gesamte Länge des Älteren leckte, bis zu seiner Spitze und genießend an dieser saugte. Dabei kniete er sich zwischen die langen Beine und tastete mit beiden Händen nach Subarus, welche er schließlich sobald er sie fand, sanft umfasste. Mit der rechten verwickelte er ihre Finger mit einander, während er sich Subarus Linke in die eigenen Haare schob und Subarus Schenkel sanft berührte, um sein Zittern sanft zu lindern. Er musste zugeben, dass es so viel besser war im Liegen, als im Knien und noch besser auf einem Bett. Wobei es ja seine verwegene Idee gestern war, dachte er und blickte dann langsam durch seine Strähnen hindurch, zu Subaru, dessen Wangen leicht gerötet waren und die grünen Augen vor Lust so dunkel. Sachte presste er die Zunge gegen die Vene an die Unterseite, woraufhin Subarus Kopf in den Nacken sank und er seinen Hals entblößte. Die langen Finger festigten ihren Griff um seine ebenso wie um seine Haarsträhnen. Die Geste ließ ihn nur noch härter werden und den Kopf langsam etwas schneller, während er genießend begann zu saugen, je mehr er von Subaru schmeckte. „Ka-kamui ...“, keuchte Subaru lauter, als dieser die Beine plötzlich etwas mehr anwinkelte und Kamui bereits an seinem Erzittern spürte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Sogleich durchfuhr ihn selbst ein weiterer Schwall der Erregung, der ihn den Kopf schneller bewegen ließ. Dann zuckte Subarus Schenkel unter seiner Hand und im selben Moment spürte er auch schon jedes Pulsieren über seine Zunge rauschen, das er mit jedem weiteren Mal hinab schluckte. Erst als nichts mehr aus Subaru kam, leckte er sachte über die immer noch heiße, pralle Spitze, nur um sich dann zurückzuziehen und den Kopf atemlos auf seine Hüfte sinken zu lassen. „Wahnsinn.“, wisperte er rau. Es klang in seinem Kopf so verwegen, aber er könnte das für den Rest seines Lebens machen. Alleine, weil Subaru so schön aussah, wenn er zum Höhepunkt kam. Und Kamui es liebte, dass er der Auslöser dafür war.

Im nächsten Augenblick, zog ihn Subaru auch schon zärtlich zu sich hoch, wobei die weichen Lippen seine sogleich einfingen und er die Finger in den weichen Haaren vergrub. Lange und sehr intensiv küssten sie sich über die nächsten Minuten, bis Kamui seinen Schenkel sachte über Subarus Hüfte schob und der sich dann sachte zwischen seine Beine kniete. Erst dann lösten sie wieder den Kuss und Kamui bemerkte lächelnd, dass Subaru ihn so gedreht hatte, dass er mit dem Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen lag. „Ich hab mich noch nie so wohl mit jemanden gefühlt, wie mit dir.“, wisperte er leise, wobei Subaru ihn mitfühlend ansah, aber so, als könne er seine Gefühle genau verstehen. „Es geht mir mit dir ebenso.“

Erneut durchfuhr ihn diese Hitze. So intensiv und berauschend. Aber durch und durch emotional, als sexuell. Dann streichelte Subaru wieder sanft über seinen Körper, bis zu seiner Erregung, wobei der Ältere für einen unendlich langen Moment beobachtete, wie er mit den eigenen Fingern diese umschloss und Kamui erregt den Rücken durchdrückte, gegen seine Hand. „Bitte ...“, wisperte er rau, weil er es wirklich brauchte. Die Erlösung. Daher spreizte er auch die Beine etwas weiter, um sich ihm besser entgegen drängen zu können. Und gerade als er glaubte, es könnte nicht mehr werden, lehnte sich Subaru an ihm hinab und nahm ihn erneut in den Mund. „Su ...baru!“, er hörte kaum sein eigenes lautes Stöhnen, so heftig kam Kamui zu seinem Orgasmus. Der sich sogar noch intensiver, als sein Vorheriger anfühlte.

Außer Atem und kraftlos sank er zurück auf das Laken, während sich Subaru neben ihn legte. Dabei mit den Fingern zärtlich über seine Seite streichelte sowie seinen Hals und schließlich durch seine Haare. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, leckte sich der Schwarzhaarige gerade über die Lippen und er wurde leicht rot. „Komm her?“, fragte Subaru schon fast schüchtern und Kamui musste schmunzeln, weil er so süß war. Genießend seufzend rollte er sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich sogleich in die starken, warmen Arme. Einen Moment später spürte er, wie Subaru die Decke über sie zog und ihm dann ein paar Haare aus der Stirn strich. „Hokuto wird dich morgen früh gewiss überfallen.“

Kamui schmunzelte leise und küsste Subarus Hals. „Und wenn schon … sie ist nur alleine. Stell dir vor, wenn wir bei mir sind, sind es gleich drei.“

„Du hast drei Mitbewohner?“, fragte Subaru neugierig, woraufhin Kamui nickte. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig schläfrig, aber auch so wohl und sicher! „Hm … Yuzuriha, Arashi und Sorata. Sorata wohnt eigentlich nur noch teilzeit da, weil Arashi – seine Freundin da wohnt. Aber Yuzuriha ist mehr wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Arashi ist dagegen eher wie eine große Schwester. Sie wird dir bestimmt das Leben schwer machen ...“ Er seufzte genießend, bei dem Gefühl weicher Fingerspitzen in seinem Nacken, eh sich warme Lippen auf seine Stirn pressten. „Damit komm ich klar. Ich wette, sie sind selbst zusammen noch harmlos im Gegenzug von Hokuto. Aber nun … schlaf, Kamui.“

„Hm ...“, er nickte leicht und schmiegte sich enger an Subaru, der sanft seine rechte Hand umfasste und diese zwischen ihnen hielt. In Fumas Armen einzuschlafen, war unmöglich, weil er sich immer belästigt gefühlt hat. Aber hier mit Subaru … fühlte er sich sicher und geliebt.

~*~

„Na … wenn das nicht die Turteltäubchen des Jahrhunderts sind!“, lächelte Hokuto über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse und Subaru spürte sofort die Hitze in sein Gesicht rauschen. Sanft zog er für Kamui einen Stuhl am Küchentisch heraus, worauf dieser sich mit einem sanften Danke setzte und seine Finger drückte. „Guten Morgen, Hokuto-san.“, grüßte sie Kamui freundlich, woraufhin sie sogleich ein Gesicht machte. „Vergiss es, du nennst mich Hokuto. Wer mein Bruder dazu bringt solche Laute von sich zu geben, kann mich aber auch gerne gleich Schwester nennen.“ Subaru atmete tief durch.

„Abgesehen davon, dass das einige verbotene und sehr merkwürdige … Fragen aufwerfen würde, guten Morgen.“ Hokuto hingegen schmunzelte nur, als sie seine Antwort abwinkte und sich dann sogleich neben Kamui setzte. „Weißt du, ich hatte schon ein wenig Sorgen, was das Sexuelle angeht. Schließlich hat er ja kaum Erfahrung, aber das klang gestern ja sehr … sehr gut, für euch beide!“ Subaru verschüttete beinahe den Kaffee bei ihrer Äußerung. Leicht giftig sah er sie an, als er Kamui und sich selbst jeweils eine Tasse hinstellte. „Hokuto, liebste Schwester, kannst du bitte das nächste Mal Kopfhörer anziehen oder einfach nicht über mein Sexleben sprechen?“

„Ich würde ja gerne, aber meine alten sind kaputt und ich hätte nie gedacht welche zu brauchen, nachdem du vorher nie ein Sexleben hattest, wertester kleiner Bruder.“ Subaru erwiderte ihren Blick lange, bevor sie ergebend die Hände hob und dann sanft lächelte. „Okay, okay, ich bin ruhig, aber nur, wenn ich noch eine einzige Frage stellen darf, Kamui?“ Er ahnte bereits Übles, doch Kamui war viel zu nett, sodass er nickte und Hokuto sich dann zu Kamui lehnte. Die Augen groß und neugierig und Subaru spürte es bereits … „Sag, Kamui … bist du lieber oben oder unten?“

„Okay, das reicht!“ Sanft nahm Subaru Kamui am Arm, nur um in die andere Hand ihre beiden Tassen zu nehmen und ihn sanft zurück in sein Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren. Auf dem Flur lehnte sich Kamui etwas an ihn. „Du hattest recht, sie ist schlimmer.“

~*~

Subaru fiel es erst nach zwei Wochen auf. Das Eine, das Kamui immer langärmelige Klamotten trug. Auch wenn er ein T-Shirt oder ein kurzärmeliges Hemd trug, so lag darunter stets ein weiteres mit langen Ärmeln. Keine Frage, es stand ihm und Subaru glaubte, Kamui könne alles anziehen und toll damit aussehen – ganz besonders wenn er nur noch ein Hemd trug und Subaru glaubte noch nie so hart geworden zu sein, nur bei dem bloßen Anblick, wie sein eigenes Hemd an Kamuis Körper aussah oder über diesen perfekten, festen Schenkeln stoppte. Doch als er zum ersten Mal bei Kamui übernachtete und er Kamui von hinten zärtlich im Arm hielt, fielen ihm im Mondlicht diese feinen weißen Stellen auf seinen Unterarmen auf.

Natürlich sagte er nichts. Ganz besonders, weil die Narben aussahen, als wären sie sehr alt. Und doch … machte er sich Sorgen.

Sorgen, die bodenlos wurden, nachdem er von Sorata einen Anruf erhielt, dass Kamui im Krankenhaus wäre. Sorgen, die ihn beinahe den Verstand raubten, als er Kamui auf der Krankenliege sitzen sah, mit Bandagen an den Armen …

„Su – ich hab dich gebeten, ihn nicht anzurufen!“, fauchte Kamui wütend zu Sorata, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und dessen Augen so wütend funkelten, dass selbst Subaru durch die düstere Aura eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Und ich sagte, entweder sagst du es ihm oder ich! Er würde es so oder so herausfinden! Denn ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie du das einzig Gute in deinem Leben wegen ihm zerstörst!“ Kamui öffnete auf Soratas Worte den Mund, nur um dann diesen zu schließen und stur an die andere Seite des Zimmers zu blicken. Dabei schimmerten die blauvioletten Augen schmerzerfüllt und mit unterdrückten Tränen. Es war ein Anblick, der ihn innerlich zerriss.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte er somit bedacht ruhig, woraufhin Kamui die Augen schloss und die Hände versteifte. Langsam trat er an Kamui heran, der ihn zuvor noch nie ausgeschlossen hatte. Von dem er auch nicht – trotz seiner Sorgen natürlich – sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er sich diese Dinge selbst zugefügt hat. „Fuma wollte ihn töten.“

„Was?!“ Schockiert fuhr er zu Sorata, doch Kamui machte einen lauten protestierenden Laut. „Das ist nicht wahr! Warum musst du so übertreiben?!“

„Vielleicht, weil, nachdem ich deine Schreie hörte, sofort zu euch lief und sah, wie er über dir kniete und dein Blut weggeleckt hat, statt einen verdammten Notarzt zu rufen!“ Subaru wurde schlecht und gleichzeitig eiskalt.

„So war das nicht! Ich …“ Kamui schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, glitzerten immer noch Tränen in seinen wunderschönen Augen. Doch schimmerten sie ebenso voller unterdrücktem Schmerz. „Fuma wollte reden. Ich dachte, er wollte sich entschuldigen für damals. Aber … er fing wieder damit an, ich würde ihm gehören und … also sagte ich, dass ich bereits jemanden kennengelernt hätte. Da fing er an wütend zu werden und wir stritten. Dann … hat er mich gepackt, und als ich ihn wegstieß – es war meine Schuld, ich bin gestolpert und in den Glastisch gefallen.“

Subaru war für gewöhnlich nicht leicht zu reizen oder wütend zu machen. Aber in dem Augenblick … in diesem Augenblick wollte er den Mann, der Fuma hieß, etwas antun. Sich versucht zu beruhigen, trat er näher an Kamui und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange, wo ein hauchzarter Schnitt an seiner Wange lag. Jedoch nicht mehr als ein blutiger Kratzer. Und doch … so unsagbar nahe an seinem Auge … „Kamui … warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?“, fragte er leise, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf und schmiegte sich dann aber sogleich an seine Berührung. „Ich … ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unnötig sorgst.“

Sorata schnaubte allerdings abfällig, woraufhin Kamui die Augen aufschlug und seinen besten Freund giftig anfunkelte. „Was?“

„Von wegen nicht sorgen, du wolltest nur nicht, dass er dir das Gleiche sagt, was ich dir sagte. Zeig den verdammten Mistkerl endlich an!“ Etwas fassungslos öffnete Subaru den Mund. „Du hast ihn nicht angezeigt?“

„Ich – es war ein Unfall!“ Sagte Kamui ernst, aber Subaru sah plötzlich die vielen anderen Schnitte an seinen Armen und plötzlich … „Sorata, kannst du Kamui bitte etwas zur Trinken holen.“ Etwas an seinem Tonfall ließ den anderen sogleich den Raum verlassen, woraufhin Kamui nervös Sorata nachsah. „Ich bin nicht durstig.“, hauchte der Schwarzhaarige, doch schüttelte Subaru nur sanft den Kopf. „Kamui … in den letzten zwei Wochen, hatte ich niemals das Gefühl, dass du mich belügen würdest. Im Gegenteil, du hast mir Dinge erzählt … ich hatte schon zuvor das Gefühl dich zu kennen, aber inzwischen ist es, als kannten wir uns ein Leben lang. Und ich sehe es, wenn du lügst. Die Narben … an deinen Armen … kommen die von ihm?“ Subaru sprach so ruhig, als würde er einen seiner Zauber sprechen. Allerdings musste er es auch, denn würde er nicht, dann würde er explodieren vor Rage, die in ihm tobte gegenüber diesen Mann.

Kamui hingegen sah ihn lange an, wobei sich die schwarzen Augenbrauen immer mehr zusammenzogen. So, als kämpfe er hart gegen die aufkommenden Tränen und Schmerzen. So lange, bis die erste Träne fiel und Kamui zitternd den Kopf senkte. Sofort umarmte er seinen Geliebten zärtlich, wobei er eine Hand sanft in die weichen Haare schob und Kamuis Kopf an seine Brust hielt. „Ist okay. Ich bin hier und ich lass nicht zu, dass er dir jemals wieder wehtut!“

„Du … du verstehst das nicht.“, wisperte Kamui zittrig, woraufhin er ihn nur sanft weiter streichelte. „Das Ganze fing an … ganz kurz, nachdem wir zusammenkamen.“ Kamui schniefte leise und krallte die Finger hart in seinen Trenchcoat. „E-er … Fuma sagte, er wollte … etwas ausprobieren. Er sagte, er will, dass ich immer in ihm bin, … dass wir eins sind, wenn ich nicht bereit bin, mit ihm zu schlafen.“

Als Onmyoji kannte Subaru sich mit vielen Blutritualen aus. Ganz besonders natürlich auch mit dunklen, da er sie schließlich bekämpfen oder rückgängig machen musste. Aber das hier … war selbst für ihn neu. Zärtlich streichelte er Kamui weiter. „Ich … wollte … er war doch mein Freund und ich hab ihm vertraut.“, schluchzte Kamui, der sich enger an ihn presste und Subaru spürte, wie es sein Herz regelrecht auseinanderriss, ihn so zu hören. Verzweifelt und zutiefst verraten. „War es heute wirklich ein Unfall?“, fragte er schließlich leise, woraufhin Kamui nur noch stärker weinte und er die Antwort nicht mehr hören musste.

„Er … er sagte, wenn er mich nicht haben kann … dann bekommt mich niemand. Und wenn er mich … ganz in sich aufnehmen würde, würde er zu mir werden.“ Subaru schloss hart die Augen. Das war Okkultes. Dunkle Magie – jemanden zu töten, dessen Blut zu trinken und anschließend dessen Geist in sich aufnehmen. Und Subaru kannte nur eine einzige Person, die sich mit diesem Ritual auskannte. Weshalb er Kamui nur noch fester in die Arme nahm. „Dir wird nichts geschehen, ich verspreche es. Aber … dafür musst du mir versprechen, ihn anzuzeigen.“

„Aber … es …“ Kamui blickte ihn hilflos aus seinen großen, viel zu gutherzigen Augen an, wodurch es ihm so schwer viel, ihm zu sagen, dass es das Beste war. „Kamui. Wenn du es nicht tust, tue ich es. Denn … ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dir oder noch jemand anderes wehtut. Wir reden hier nicht von einer Banalität. Er wollte dich töten. Was er wollte … das ist eine Magie, die dunkler ist, als alles andere, das ich kenne. Und es macht mir wirklich Angst, dass er damit so nahe an dich gekommen ist. Also bitte, lass mich dich beschützen.“

Lange wurde er von Kamui angesehen. So lange, bis sich die großen Augen ergebend schlossen und Kamui dann langsam nickte. „Einverstanden. Ich … vertraue dir. Du … du hast recht. Er hätte auch Yuzuriha oder Arashi oder … deiner Schwester wehtun können. Ich muss … du hast recht!“ So typisch Kamui, dachte Subaru betroffen, er dachte immer nur zuerst an die anderen und dann erst an sein eigenes Wohl.

„Sehr gut. Wir gehen gleich morgen früh zur Polizei. Heute schläfst du dich erst einmal aus.“ Damit half er Kamui sanft von der Liege und ging dann mit ihm zur Tür. „Halt.“ Kamui hielt ihn sachte fest und Subaru sah ihn sofort an. „Ja?“

Erneut war da ein Zögern in den großen Augen, bis … „Sag den anderen bitte nichts … von … der Sache früher. Ich … ich glaube, Kuzuki hat früher was geahnt, aber … ich will nicht, dass sie mich anders ansehen.“ Subaru musste tief durchatmen. Schließlich trat er an Kamui heran und hob sanft sein schönes Gesicht an, um tief in seine Augen zu sehen. „Hey, … niemand wird dich anders ansehen. Und schon gar nicht ich, hörst du. Du kannst mir immer alles sagen. Das ändert nichts an dem, was ich für dich empfinde.“ Er musste zugeben, selbst überrascht zu sein, wie warm und sanft er seine eigene Stimme empfand. Obwohl er innerlich tobte.

Kamui hingegen sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, eh er mit dem Kopf auf seine Brust sank und ihn fest umarmte. „Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte Kamui zärtlich, woraufhin sich seine Augen weiteten. „Ich … wollte es dir eigentlich gestern schon sagen … aber ich fand es irgendwie klischeehaft, beim Einschlafen. Und … entschuldige, dass ich immer ein so mieses Timing habe!“

„Kamui!“, fassungslos und etwas schmunzelnd, weil … „Ich liebe dich auch. Und der Ort oder die Zeit es zu sagen, ist mir wirklich egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass es wahr ist. Nicht mehr. Und nicht weniger.“ Erleichtert sanken die schmalen Schultern hinab und dann küsste ihn der Jüngere kurz und zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Ich danke dir dafür, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden.“

„Und ich dir, dass du mir stets vertraust, ohne es infrage zu stellen.“ Damit streichelte er Kamui ein paar wirre Strähnen aus der Stirn, eh er diese küsste und dabei kurz die Augen schloss, je länger er seine Lippen dort aufpresste. „Aber nun, lass mich dich nach Hause brin-...“

„Kann ich … zu dir, heute Nacht? Nur so lange, wie Sorata das Blut und … alles weggemacht hat?“ Lächelnd streichelte er über die warme Wange hinab, zu Kamuis Kinn. „Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du es willst. Hokuto liebt deine Anwesenheit ebenso, wie ich es tue.“ Kamui wurde sofort rot, was ihm ein wenig seiner inneren Rage nahm. Er fand es immer noch süß, wie verlegen Kamui über den Fakt wurde, wie vernarrt seine größere Schwester in ihn war. Subaru glaubte inzwischen sogar, dass sie Kamui lieber mochte als Subaru, so, wie sie ihn immer verwöhnte. Mit frischem Gebäck und sogar diesem unglaublichen Kimono, den sie Kamui schneidern wollte … Ja, sie liebte ihn und Subaru glaubte, weil sie sah, wie sehr Kamui ihn liebte.

~*~

Eine Woche blieb Kamui bei Subaru und Hokuto. Und obwohl er es wirklich liebte, mit den beiden zusammen zu sein – nicht alleine, weil er sich besonders beschützt und geliebt fühlte – so wollte er auch keine Belastung darstellen. Auch wenn Subaru immer sagte, er wäre keine.

„Kamui.“, begrüßte ihn Kuzuki sanft, sobald er mit Subaru in das Wohnzimmer seiner Wohngemeinschaft trat. Kamui erkannte sofort den traurigen Ausdruck in den warmen, goldbraunen Augen, woraufhin er Subarus Hand sanft losließ und Kuzuki umarmte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, sagte er leise, während sich die langen Armen sanft um ihn legten und er vorsichtig die Hände auf den schmalen Rücken legte, bewusst auf die schönen, langen Haare aufpasste.

„Ich hätte dennoch mit dir reden müssen.“, versuchte es der Ältere, während der ihm durch die Haare streichelte, eh er sich langsam wieder löste und Kamui ihn traurig ansah. „Du weißt, ich hätte aber zu der Zeit auf niemanden gehört.“ Es tat ihm so leid, durch was er seine Freunde gezogen hatte. Damals ebenso wie heute. „War es das, was du angesprochen hast, damals? Fumas … Beziehungen?“, fragte er somit leise, während Kuzukis Ausdruck sich nicht änderte, während die langen Finger so sanft seine Handgelenke umfassten, dass er die Berührung kaum wahrnahm. „Ich sah ihn einmal mit einer Person, mit der eine normale Person nicht zusammen sein sollte. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen.“

„Heißt die Person zufällig Seishirō Sakurazuka?“, fragte Subaru hinter ihnen, woraufhin Kamui den Kopf zu ihm drehte und besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, als er die unterschwelligen Emotionen in Subarus sonst so warmer Stimme wahrnehmen konnte. „Du kennst den ... ihn?“, fragte Kuzuki etwas erschrocken, bevor sich Kamui ihm wieder zuwandte und er beobachtete, wie sich sein Freund die Arme so umlegte, als wollte er sich selbst umarmen, bis er sich auf die Kante des Sofas setzte. Er kannte Kuzuki schon fast so lange wie Fuma, nur mit der Ausnahme, dass Kuzuki als Kamui zwölf war, bereits achtzehn und in die Politik gegangen war. So hatte ihn Kamuis Mutter kennengelernt. Auch wenn man ihm nie gesagt hatte, warum seine Mutter mit Politikern Kontakt hatte, so hielt Kuzuki steten Kontakt zu ihr, wodurch sich eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelte. Das war, bis seine Mutter starb und Kuzuki zur gleichen Zeit einem Anschlag knapp entkam. Seither arbeitete Kuzuki als Sozialarbeiter bei der Universität.

„Er beherrscht dunkle Onmyoji. Es war und ist auch heute noch meine Aufgabe gegen ihn zu wirken.“, erklärte Subaru leise, aber Kamui glaubte, dass da noch mehr war. Kuzuki wiederum schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sein Blick traurig gen Boden fiel. „Dies ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was er tut, Subaru-kun. Er ist außerdem der Sakurazukamori und er … er ist es, der mich versucht hat zu töten.“

~*~ … to be continued … ~*~

Schlusswort: Da ich im Moment ziemlich viel zu tun habe, hab ich die Geschichte hier einmal gecuttet, um euch zumindest für die kommende Woche etwas hochladen zu können. Der Rest folgt hoffe ich nächstes Wochenende - spätestens ;-) Und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Auf Kommentare freu ich mich natürlich immer <3

GLG Kosa


	9. Be my light - Final Part

Hallo meine lieben Leser.  
Part Zwei ist endlich online und ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte weiterhin gefällt. Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich wie immer richtig freuen.

Viel Vergnügen.

~*~

I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

~*~

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Kakyo Kuzuki so eng befreundet bist.“, sagte Subaru, sobald sie in seinem Schlafzimmer waren und Kamui ihn leicht perplex ansah. Er musste zugeben, diese ganzen Informationen von seinem alten Freund zu bekommen, waren schon sehr ermüdend. Umso mehr sehnte er sich nach den Berührungen Subarus. „Du … bist nicht eifersüchtig oder?“, fragte er leise, unsicher, ob es ihn vielleicht erregen sollte, wenn Subaru so empfand. Denn irgendwie schien es schwer Subarus Kontrolle zu durchbrechen. Und während es ihn bei Fuma immer etwas verängstigt hatte, wie dominierend dieser über ihm und allem stand, musste er zugeben … den Gedanken bei Subaru irgendwie zu mögen, nur ihm zu gehören.

Der allerdings blinzelte nur ein wenig verwirrt, eh er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich war nur überrascht darüber, wie … zutraulich er dir gegenüber war.“ Hier wurde Kamui leicht rot und trat dann an Subaru heran, dem er sanft die Hände in den Nacken schob. „Kuzuki und ich kennen uns jetzt seit sechs Jahren. Er wurde zum Freund der Familie, nachdem er oft mit meiner Mutter zusammenarbeiten musste. Fuma hat ihn zwar gemocht, aber er hasste es, wenn Kuzuki da war, weil … ich etwas in ihn verknallt war. Aber da war nie was. Das war nur Vernarrtheit, weil er immer so lieb war und auf mich aufgepasst hat. Ich denke, das hat sich seither nicht geändert. Aber als ich dann mit Fuma zusammenkam, hielt ich praktisch zu jedem Abstand. Selbst zu ihm. Und manchmal glaube ich, dass er deswegen immer noch verletzt ist.“

Subaru schlang die Arme um ihn, während er erzählte und streichelte ihn sanft. Nicht einmal bekam er mit, ob er über das, was Kamui ihn anvertraute wütend oder abgestoßen war. Natürlich gegenüber diesem Fuma und nicht Kamui. Also hörte er nur zu, eh er antwortete. „Ich muss zugeben, er ist gut aussehend. Aber nein. Meine Sorge berief sich eigentlich nur darauf, weil er eben damals in der Politik arbeitete. Und leider nicht immer mit den korrekten Menschen.“ Verständlich nickte Kamui und schmiegte sich seufzend in Subarus warme Umarmung. „Allerdings muss ich dir etwas sagen, Kamui.“, hauchte Subaru so leise und mit einem Tonfall …

„Ich weiß es.“, erwiderte er leise, bevor ihn Subaru überrascht anblickte und Kamui seinen Blick erwiderte. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der gut im Lesen ist. Ich hab gesehen … und gehört, wie du reagiert hast, auf das, was Kuzuki sagte. Der …“ Kamui blickte nun mehr besorgt. „Der, der dir damals so wehtat … und der Sakurazukamori … sind dieselbe Person oder?“

Es dauerte zwar einige Sekunden, bis Subaru reagierte. Doch als er es tat, war es mit einem langsamen Nicken. „Ja. Aber ich verspreche dir, Kamui. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir oder deinen Freunden zu nahe kommt.“

„Ich weiß.“, hauchte Kamui leise und schmiegte sich dann wieder so an Subaru heran, dass er mit seiner Nase über die Stelle unterhalb seines Kinns fuhr und seinen Geruch tief in sich aufnehmen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du das nie zulassen würdest.“, wisperte er nachträglich, nur um mit den Händen über die schmalen Seiten seines Freundes zu gleiten und mit den Lippen gleichzeitig über seinen Kiefer. Er konnte es nicht ignorieren. Jedenfalls nicht länger. Diese unglaubliche Sehnsucht von Subaru endlich genommen zu werden. Denn auch wenn bei ihnen wirklich alles ziemlich schnell vorangegangen war, hatten sie sich diese eine Sache bislang immer aufgehoben. „Subaru ...“

„Hm?“ Kamui konnte hören, dass Subaru sich nach und nach unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten begann zu entspannen. Und diese auch genoss. „Ich will, dass du mich nimmst.“ Seine Worte wisperte er leise in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen, jedoch blickte er ihn aufmerksam dabei an, wobei er beobachten konnte, wie Subarus Augen sich sofort wieder öffneten und Dunkelgrün ihn zwischen Sehnsucht und Zurückhaltung anblickte. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte ihn Subaru leise und Kamui nickte.

„Mehr als sicher. Ganz egal wie lange Fuma und ich zusammen waren, es … es fühlte sich nie richtig an. Der Gedanke, mit ihm intim zu werden. Aber mit dir ist alles so …“ Kamui wurde rot, während Subaru ihn zärtlich an der Wange berührte. „Bei dir fühlte ich mich sicher und ...“ Die Finger glitten von seiner Wange, sachte über seine Halskante, was ihm einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. „Und?“, fragte Subaru sanft, woraufhin er noch eine Spur roter wurde. „Und ich … ich kann nicht aufhören mir vorzustellen, wie du mich fickst.“

„Himmel.“, keuchte Subaru dunkel und erregt, bevor er Kamui küsste und er sogleich die Arme wieder um Subarus Nacken schlang. Den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte, während er zusammen mit dem Älteren langsam zurück zu seinem Bett ging. Beinah stolperte er, sobald er die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen spürte, wurde jedoch von Subaru sanft festgehalten. Atemlos blickten sie einander in die Augen. „Ich bin so … verliebt in dich.“, wisperte Subaru andächtig, woraufhin Kamui sogleich knallrot wurde. Aber sein Brustkorb wurde mit so einer Hitze geflutet, dass es ihm egal war. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, erwiderte er zärtlich, eh er ihm sanft den weißen Trenchcoat von den breiten Schultern schob und ihn dann neben das Bett fallen ließ.

„Und … du bist wirklich sicher?“, fragte ihn Subaru erneut, woraufhin er nickte. Kamui glaubte, wenn er diese Worte zu Fuma gesagt hätte, dann hätte dieser ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst auf den Bauch gedrückt und … „Bist du es denn? Denn wenn du nicht bereit bist, ist das total okay.“, sanft musterte er Subaru, der sogleich errötete und dann für einen Moment die Augen schloss. „Doch. Ich würde … ich weiß, es gibt nichts, das ich nicht mit dir machen wollen würde. Und das nicht aus den Gründen, wie mit … sondern, weil … weil ich es wirklich so will. Nur mit dir.“

Kamui spürte wieder so ein Prickeln in sich aufkommen. Warm und glücklich. „Geht mir ebenso.“, hauchte er und nahm dann Subarus warme, große Hände in die eigenen, nur um sie sich auf die Brust zu legen und ihm dann wieder tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt niemandem, mit dem ich mich wohler fühle, als mit dir. Es ist … als würden wir die gleiche Sprache sprechen, die aber sonst niemand kennt ...“ Er wurde leicht rot, weil das irgendwie dämlich klang, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, aber … „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst.“, wisperte Subaru und dann umarmte dieser ihn zärtlich, womit Kamui sich wieder mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in seine Arme schmiegte.

Drei Wochen …

Wenn er vor drei Wochen gedacht hätte, hier mal mit einem Mann zu stehen, der ihm so viel bedeutete, wie er es gegenüber einer Person noch nie empfunden hat, Kamui hätte sich selbst für verrückt erklärt. Denn nach Fuma war er so unsicher geworden. Die einzigen Menschen, die er an sich ließ, waren seine Freunde. Aber das hier … das hier mit Subaru war, als hätte ihm jemand die fehlende Hälfte seines Herzens zurückgegeben. Einen Teil, den er sein ganzes Leben gesucht hat, nur um ihn an dem gleichen Tag zu finden, an dem er die Freiheit über sich selbst wiederfand.

Ein genießendes Seufzen entkam ihm, sobald ihn Subaru sanft zurück auf das Bett drückte. Dabei fielen ihm die schwarzen Strähnen des Älteren in die Stirn, die er ihm sachte zurückstrich. Und mit den Fingern weiter über seinen Nacken streichelte, sobald er ihn dort erreichte und sich ihm entgegen lehnte, um die weichen Lippen erneut zu küssen. Sein rechtes Bein winkelte sich automatisch an, sobald sich der Onmyoji neben seinem Kopf abstützte und zwischen seine Beine kniete. Sein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken, sobald er die weichen Lippen über seinen Hals wandern spürte und er wollte gerade mit den Fingerspitzen unter den Kragen des Shirts gleiten, das Subaru trug, als dessen Handy plötzlich klingelte.

Etwas erschrocken zuckte die Hand, die unter seinem Schenkel lag, woraufhin Kamui leise schmunzelte. „Ist okay, geh schon ran.“, sagte er sanft und beobachtete, wie Subaru sich auf die Bettkante setzte und den Anruf annahm. Wenn er eines in den drei Wochen – mehr als alles andere – über das Sumeragioberhaupt herausgefunden hat, dann, diese unendlich tiefe Gutmütigkeit in ihm, die es unmöglich machte, keinen neuen Auftrag sofort anzunehmen. Eigentlich sah er es bereits, als Subarus Augenbrauen sich leicht zusammenzogen und er diesen nachdenklichen Ausdruck bekam.

Mit einem Ausdruck von leichter Unsicherheit, blickte Subaru zu ihm, aber Kamui lächelte nur sanft und nickte. „Ist in Ordnung. Senden Sie mir die Adresse auf mein Handy, ich bin dann sogleich unterwegs.“ Damit legte Subaru auf und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich hab das Gefühl, das passiert in der letzten Zeit dauernd.“

„So ist das, wenn man mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt.“, lächelte Kamui und rutschte dann zu ihm an die Bettkante, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Ist okay. Wirklich.“ Subaru blickte ihn ein wenig zwiegespalten an. „Wirklich?“ Amüsiert nickte er und küsste ihn erneut auf die Lippen. „Wirklich, wirklich. Du wärst nicht du, wenn du jemanden nicht helfen würdest, der deine Hilfe braucht.“ Fast sofort senkten sich Subarus Schultern erleichtert ab, woraufhin dieser ihn fest umarmte und seine Stirn küsste. „Ich danke dir. Aber … wir führen das fort. Und dann …“ Kamui hob leicht lächelnd die Augenbrauen, als er sah, wie Subaru mit irgendetwas zu ringen schien. „Dann … fick ich dich.“, wisperte Subaru mit stark geröteten Wangen und so komplett …

Komplett haltlos begann Kamui zu lachen, wobei er sein gerötetes Gesicht in Subarus Shirt vergrub und beschwichtigend seinem Freund über die Schultern strich. „Entschuldige, aber … du bist so süß.“, schmunzelte er, während Subaru irgendwie zwischen einem verlegenen und amüsierten Ausdruck zu hängen schien. „War es echt so schlecht?“, fragte Subaru und Kamui schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Aber … ich bring dir noch bei, wie du das sagst, ohne wie meine Mutter damals zu klingen, als sie zum allerersten Mal geil gesagt hat.“, lachte er sanft.

„Das war es wert, für dein Lachen.“, sagte Subaru schließlich, woraufhin Kamui ihn einfach nur anlächelte. Sie wussten beide, dass er in der letzten Woche wenig zu lachen hatte, wegen der Fuma-Geschichte. Im nächsten Moment stand er von seinem Bett auf und zusammen gingen sie zur Tür, wo er Subaru beim Anziehen seiner schwarzen Stiefel zusah. Erst als der fertig war, umschlang Kamui seinen Nacken wieder und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf, okay.“

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und das werde ich. Versprochen.“ Subaru erwiderte seinen tiefen Blick lange, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und Kamui glaubte, er wollte ihn nur kurz küssen. Doch tatsächlich küsste ihn Subaru mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, ihn nicht gegen die Wand zu drücken. Die Hände an seinen Hüften glitten ein wenig tiefer, sodass er die Fingerspitzen knapp über der Schwellung seines Hinterns spürte, wo ihn Subaru enger an sich zog und Kamui beinah aufstöhnte, nachdem sein Becken in Berührung mit seinem Oberschenkel kam. Ein letztes Mal spürte er die neckische Bewegung in seinem Mund, mit der Subaru über seine Zungenspitze leckte, eh er sich zurückzog und Kamui sich an ihm festhalten musste, um wieder den Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. „Lass uns morgen nur für uns haben, okay?“, wisperte Subaru gegen seine Lippen, woraufhin er abgehakt nickte. „Ja. Nur du und ich.“, erwiderte er zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen, bei denen Subaru sachte in seine Unterlippe biss. Neckend und … sehnsüchtig, und als Subaru erneut etwas gegen seine Lippen wisperte, dann hinterließ es ihn dieses Mal definitiv nicht lachend. Sondern so angeheizt, dass er sich, sobald der Onmyoji seine Wohngemeinschaft verlassen hatte, unter die Dusche stellen musste, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

~*~

Und wenn Kamui kurz darauf im Pyjama ins Wohnzimmer ging, dann, weil er wusste, dass Kuzuki noch da war und weil er schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit ihm Zeit verbracht hat. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgeschlossen habe.“, sagte er leise, während ihn der Ältere sanft musterte und dann behutsam nach seiner Hand griff. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich ausschließen ließ.“ Damit wurde er zu ihm aufs Sofa gezogen, wo er sich an seine Seite kuschelte und sie sich zusammen irgendeinen Film ansahen.

~*~

Atemlos legte Kamui den Kopf über ihm in den Nacken. Lächelnd streichelte Subaru über die weiche Haut an den warmen Innenschenkeln, die sich unter ihm so bereitwillig spreizten, sodass sich sein Glied immer schwerer anfühlte. Nachdem Hokuto ihm versprochen hat, ihnen heute die Wohnung zu überlassen, waren sie natürlich sofort zu ihm gegangen, wo Kamui zuerst kochte – wie immer wahnsinnig lecker, und der Jüngere wirklich nicht übertrieben hatte, als er meinte, er könnte das andere Essen übertreffen – und sie anschließend küssend auf dem Sofa endeten.

In sein Schlafzimmer zu kommen, war praktisch unmöglich und Subaru wusste tief in sich, dass er Kamui hier nicht nehmen sollte. Aber der Gedanke auch nur aufzustehen, … fühlte sich schwerer an, als alles andere. Besonders, weil der Jüngere sich so verführerisch unter ihm rekelte. „Bist du so aufgeregt, auf mich?“, fragte er sanft, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über die tropfende Erregung streichelte, woraufhin Kamui den Kopf erneut in den Nacken legte und atemlos aufstöhnte. Mit den langen Fingern krallte er sich in die Armlehne, über seinen Kopf, nachdem Subaru ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ihm die Führung heute überlassen. Was mit dem Wildfang manchmal echt schwer war. „Gott … Subaru!“, stöhnte Kamui sinnlich, als er mit der Zunge über die, vor Erregung, violette Spitze leckte und genießend die Augen schloss, weil Kamui so süß schmeckte.

Gleichzeitig hob er sich die langen Beine über die Schultern, um Kamui tiefer in den Mund nehmen zu können. Blind tastete er anschließend nach einer Handcreme, von denen Hokuto gefühlt Tausende in der Wohnung herumliegen hatte, deren Inhalt er sich zittrig auf die Finger spritzte und dann wieder an der Spitze des Jüngeren saugte. Dann zog er sich langsam zurück. „Wenn … wenn ich dir wehtue … Sag es mir bitte sofort. Auch, wenn ich etwas mache, dass du nicht willst.“

Kopfschüttelnd biss sich Kamui auf die Lippen. „Wirst du nicht … aber … ja.“, hauchte er schließlich rau sowie deutlich erregt. „Bitte … mach weiter.“, wisperte Kamui nachträglich so sehnsüchtig, dass die Bitte geradewegs durch seinen Unterleib fuhr. „Okay.“ Damit streichelte er mit der bislang freien Hand über die Rückseite Kamuis rechten Schenkels, langsam aufwärts, bis zu seinem Gesäß, was wirklich nicht einfach für ihn war, weil …

Die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen sich bereits unbeschreiblich kostbar anfühlte. Doch dazu noch seinen Körper zu betrachten. Die sehnsüchtig zuckende und vor Aufregung tropfende Erregung, die festen, perfekten Hoden und dann dieser unsagbar schöne, runde Hintern …

Subaru fehlte absolut der Atem, als er mit der Hand schließlich eine Pobacke komplett umfasste und mit dem Daumen sachte dazwischen fuhr, um Kamui für sich weiter zu spreizen. „Oh … bitte, mach endlich!“ Er würde gerne über seine Ungeduld schmunzeln können, aber die Erregung schnürte in ihm alles ab. Ganz besonders, weil Kamui ihm nun komplett offen dargeboten war. Kopf bis Fuß, bis an seine intimste Zone. Schließlich lehnte er sich erneut nach vorne. Dieses Mal allerdings tiefer, wobei seine Erregung durch die Shorts, gegen ein Sofakissen rieb und er sachte über die Basis von Kamuis Glied leckte, zwischen seine Hoden und vor Verlangen die Augen schließen musste, weil er so … so gut roch und schmeckte und einfach alles in Subarus Kopf begann auseinanderzufallen. „Suaa ...“, stöhnte Kamui komplett überwältigt, als er sachte die Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken liebkoste und dabei selbst nicht glauben konnte, was er tat. Aber … es war Kamui und er wollte ihn einfach komplett.

Lange Finger schoben sich zitternd in seine Haare, wobei er beinah damit rechnete, dass ihn Kamui von dieser Stelle schob. Doch stattdessen kräuselten sich die Zehen auf seinem Rücken und die Finger verkrallten sich sachte in seinen Strähnen, was ihn mit der Zunge ein weiteres Mal über seine Öffnung lecken ließ, eh er sachte mit ihr in Kamui eindrang und dieser sich über ihm so heftig aufbäumte, dass er befürchtete, sie würden vom Sofa fallen. Besorgt sah er zwischen Kamuis Beinen auf, sobald dieser wieder hinabsank. „Alles okay?“

Die Wangen gerötet und die Haare noch wilder, als vielleicht je zuvor, weil Kamui sich mit der anderen Hand selbst in die Haare gekrallt hatte, sah dieser ihn komplett außer Atem an. „Das … darfst du ... noch mal machen.“, keuchte Kamui und Subaru hauchte schmunzelnd einen Kuss auf seinen Innenschenkel. „Zu gerne.“, erwiderte er, nur um sich dann langsam wieder nach oben zu küssen, bis er die Spritzer auf Kamuis Bauch erreichte und jeden Einzelnen von ihm leckte. „Oh Gott … du machst mich fertig.“, hauchte Kamui errötend, bevor Subaru sich über ihn lehnte und ihn sanft musterte. Dann spürte er wieder lange Finger im Nacken und kurz darauf die weichen Lippen auf seinen.

Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich, bis Subaru vorsichtig mit den Fingern, auf denen die Handcreme nun nicht mehr so kalt war, sondern angenehm warm, sanft zwischen die festen Pobacken fuhr, wo er sachte Kamuis Öffnung berührte und sie mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger begann zu massieren. So lange, bis er ohne Probleme mit Ersterem vorsichtig in ihn eindringen konnte. Dabei löste Subaru den Kuss, um Kamui aufmerksam zu beobachten. „Alles okay?“

Keuchend nickte Kamui und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Herz raste so unsagbar hart und sein Glied … Subaru glaubte, er war im ganzen Leben noch nie so hart gewesen. Vorsichtig drang er mit dem Finger tiefer in die feuchte Enge ein. Bewusst vorsichtig, um Kamui nicht wehzutun. Der allerdings schien es zu genießen. So, wie er sich gegen ihn drängte. „Tu dir nicht weh.“, wisperte Subaru zärtlich gegen seine Lippen, eh er sanft über Kamuis Hals küsste und dabei neckisch seinen Schweiß ableckte, gleichzeitig aber auch seinen hämmernden Puls unter seinen Liebkosungen pochen spürte.

Nach einer Weile begann er den Finger langsam in ihm zu bewegen, wobei sich, als er die Fingerspitze leicht krümmte, Kamuis Rücken tief durchbog und der Jüngere haltlos aufstöhnte. Lächelnd und erfreut, was er gefunden hatte, wiederholte er die Bewegung. „Oh Gott!“ Subaru würde ja lügen, wenn er sagte, Kamuis Geräusche nicht zu lieben. Und gleichzeitig der Verursacher zu sein. Daher drang er ebenso vorsichtig, wie zuvor schon mit dem zweiten Finger in ihn ein. Erneut bedacht ihn erst einmal an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, bevor er ihn langsam tiefer schob.

Zittrige Finger krallten sich Halt suchend in seine Schultern, wobei er den Kopf drehte und fast für eine Sekunde ins Stocken geriet, als er die verheilten, aber dennoch gut sichtbaren Schnittwunden an Kamuis Unterarmen erkannte. Den Schmerz darüber hinab schluckend, hauchte er zärtliche Küsse auf das linke Handgelenk, welches sich so delikat anfühlte. Trotz des rasanten Pulses darunter. „Bi-bitte … mehr.“, keuchte Kamui unter ihm. Die blauvioletten Augen so dunkel und glitzernd vor Lust, dass es sein Herz beinahe aussetzen und sein Glied erneut zucken ließ.

Schließlich bewegte er die beiden Finger in ihm, wobei er sie immer wieder ein wenig mehr spreizte, was die Laute des Jüngeren noch sehnsüchtiger machte. „Bald … gleich ...“, hauchte er beschwichtigend, für sich ebenso wie für Kamui in dessen Ohr. Dann drang er mit einem dritten Finger in ihn ein. Immer noch vorsichtig, aber inzwischen sehr viel einfacher. Und doch. Als er sich langsam über Kamui aufrichtete, glaubte er innerlich zu verbrennen vor Verlangen und Lust. „Ist das … fühlst du dich wohl?“, fragte er schließlich etwas atemlos, woraufhin ihn Kamui aus halb offenen Augen ein wenig ungläubig musterte.

„Ob ich ...“ Kamui atmete tief durch, um sich zu beherrschen. Seine Schenkel zitterten vor Erregung und sein Glied war erneut so hart, dass er nicht sicher war, überhaupt bis zum Akt auszuhalten. „Subaru.“, hauchte er somit, bevor er sich etwas schwerfällig aufrichtete und den Älteren wieder sachte zu sich hinabzog. „Fick mich endlich.“, keuchte er gegen die weichen Lippen, aus denen Subaru einen atemlosen Laut machte und er die Finger zu Kamuis Leidwesen aus ihm herauszog. Aber er wusste auch, dass es damit endlich geschehen würde. „Willst du es so oder …?“ Vielleicht war es die pure Lust in seinen Augen oder, dass er sein linkes Bein mehr als willkommen über die Rückenlehne des Sofas drapierte, damit Subaru endlich – endlich – begriff, wie sehr er ihn wollte und brauchte … Doch schob dieser sich dann zu seiner Erleichterung endlich zwischen seine Beine.

Bestimmt, aber sanft umschlang Subaru seine Hüfte, womit er so mühelos angehoben wurde, dass Kamui alleine dadurch noch erregter wurde. Dann jedoch spürte er die geschwollene, feuchte und so heiße Spitze an seiner geweiteten Öffnung, wodurch er sich beinah so hart auf die Lippen biss, dass er glaubte, gleich Blut zu schmecken. Aber im selben Moment durchfuhr ihn etwas.

„Warte.“, wisperte Kamui plötzlich. Subaru versteifte sich dabei so heftig, dass er glaubte, er hielt sogar den Atem an. „Komm … komm her.“, murmelte er leise, während er sanft nach Subarus freier Hand griff, die angespannt gegen die Sofalehne gepresst lag und er zärtlich ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. An ihr zog er Subaru sanft zu sich tiefer und berührte dann sanft seine Wange. Noch bevor Subaru etwas sagen konnte, küsste er ihn zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen. Nur ganz kurz und sehr sanft. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, … ich bin so froh ...“ Für einen Moment musste er die Augen schließen, eh er Subaru wieder in die dunkelgrünen, intensiv schimmernden Augen blickte und dabei glücklich lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich auf dich gewartet habe.“ Er konnte sehen, wie hart Subaru schluckte, bevor er sein anderes Bein dann sanft um die schmale Hüfte schlang und sie sich tief in die Augen blickten, während Subaru behutsam in ihn eindrang.

Eigentlich … sollte es ihn nicht so überwältigen, nach allem, was sie schon getan hatten. Und Kamui wusste, er war und konnte mit Subaru wirklich hemmungslos sein. Aber das hier … dieser Moment brachte sein Herz beinah zum Stillstand, so intensiv fühlte es sich für ihn an, endlich mit ihm eins zu sein. Komplett. Sachte festigten sich die Finger um seine, während Subarus Stirn sanft auf seine absank und er den heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. „Kamui … du bedeutest mir alles. Vergiss das bitte niemals.“ Kopfschüttelnd atmete er zittrig aus, je tiefer Subaru in ihn eindrang. Wobei es sich nicht nur physisch anfühlte, sondern auch irgendwie psychisch.

Es erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Begegnung. An den heftigen Funken, den er bei ihrer ersten Berührung im Club wahrgenommen hatte. Vage glaubte er, dass Kuzuki einst – als er noch sehr klein war – zu ihm sagte, dass er fest an das Prinzip der Seelenverwandtschaft glaubte. Kamui hingegen war skeptisch. Schließlich war das doch ziemlich unfair. Bei so vielen Menschen, wie sollte man jemals auf seine zweite Hälfte treffen? Und dann auch noch zum rechtzeitigen Augenblick.

Aber jetzt … hier in diesem Moment, nachdem Subaru komplett in ihm war und er sein Herz so heftig spürte, wie noch nie … „Du … tu ich dir weh?“, fragte Subaru rau, bevor er warme Fingerspitzen über seine linke Wange gleiten spürte. Er jedoch nur den Kopf lächelnd schüttelte. „Nein. Ich bin nur … absolut glücklich.“, erwiderte er, während er den Kopf leicht drehte und Subaru zärtlich küsste. Erneut seine Hand sanft umfasste, weil diese eine Träne nur anzeigte, wie intensiv er empfand. Alleine für Subaru. Und diesen Augenblick konnte ihnen auch niemand nehmen. Nicht Fuma. Nicht der Sakurazukamori oder sonst jemand. Das waren alleine sie.

Während Subaru den Kuss zärtlich intensivierte, spürte Kamui, wie er sich langsam aus ihm herauszog, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder sachte in ihn zu schieben. „Ist okay ...“, keuchte er zwischen weiteren Küssen. „Du kannst … schneller.“, murmelte er und küsste dann sachte über Subarus Schulter, die sich etwas anspannte, eh sie sich wieder entspannte und Subaru mit der Zeit schneller wurde. Genießend seufzte Kamui. Spürte das Kribbeln wieder intensiver in ihm aufwellen. Ebenso wie das Prickeln durch seinen Unterleib, durch das sein Glied wieder härter wurde. „Ah ...“, hart keuchte er bei Subarus ersten, richtigen Stoß, gegen die leicht feuchte Haut auf, nur um die Finger etwas fester um Subarus zu schlingen und sich dann komplett unter ihm fallen zu lassen. Sehnsüchtig drängte er sich seinem Becken entgegen. „Bitte … mehr ...“

Es war so schwer für Subaru nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Denn Kamui fühlte sich unglaublich an. Heiß und feucht und diese Lust in seinen Augen, zusammen mit all seiner Liebe … Aber so wie er sich ihm plötzlich entgegen drängte, war es unmöglich, seine Stöße nicht schneller werden zu lassen. Sogleich wurde Kamui wieder lauter und Subaru verschränkte erneut ihre Finger miteinander, bevor er Kamuis Hüfte sachte höher hob und sogleich tiefer in ihn stieß.

Jeder Laut, jeder Blick und Kamui selbst, wie er aussah … zerrte so extrem an seiner Kontrolle, dass Subaru die Augen schließen musste, um nicht noch härter zu stoßen. Schließlich entzog er Kamui sachte seine Hand und schlang den Arm um den Jüngeren, nur um ihre Position zu ändern, sodass er sich einen Moment später auf dem Rücken wiederfand, mit Kamui auf sich. Atemlos und mit feuchten, etwas abstehenden, schwarzen Haaren, starrte lusterfülltes Blauviolett zu ihm hinab. „Was ...“

„Reite mich.“, hauchte er mit brennenden Wangen, während Kamui ihn weiterhin völlig überwältigt musterte, nur um dann atemlos Fuck zu wispern und sich dann etwas zitternd mit den Händen auf seiner Brust abzustützen. Dabei war er so tief in ihm, Subaru wusste jetzt schon, dass sie beide nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden. Vorsichtig und prüfend bewegte sich Kamui, woraufhin sie beide genussvoll aufstöhnten, da es sich gut anfühlte. Langsam, aber verflucht gut. Nur … das langsam Kamui nicht reichte. Und wenn Subaru ehrlich war …

Fest umfasste er die schmalen Hüften. Rieb mit dem Daumen abwechselnd über die delikaten Hüftknochen, während sich Kamui immer flüssiger und schneller über ihm bewegte. So weit, bis seine Schenkel leicht begannen zu zittern und Subaru seine Hüften fester nahm, um ihn bei jeder Bewegung zu helfen. „Ja … Subaru ...“, stöhnte Kamui lauter. Keuchender. Atemloser. Bis seine Bewegungen so hart wurden, dass er sich kaum mehr richtig bewegte, sondern nur noch darin bemühte ihn so intensiv und tief in sich zu spüren wie möglich. Gleichzeitig richtete er sich wieder auf und stieß mit dem Becken nach oben, wie er Kamuis Hüfte komplett mit den Armen umschlang und ihn so fest auf sich zog, dass Kamui sich regelrecht in seinen Armen aufbäumte, während sich seine Wände heftig um ihn zusammenzogen. Alles in ihm entfesselte sich in einem berauschenden Schwall aus Hitze und puren Weiß. Versucht Kamui sachte mit ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt festzuhalten, sank er jedoch nur atemlos mit ihm zurück auf das Sofa, während sich der Jüngere zitternd mit jeder Welle abgehakt gegen ihn bewegte. Solange bis sie komplett durch waren und Kamuis Kopf kraftlos auf seine Schulter sank. „Hei … ver ...“ Subaru würde gern schmunzeln, durch die halb gehauchte Wortwahl. Aber er hatte selbst nicht ein bisschen Luft übrig, geschweige denn die Kraft seine Hände über den feuchten, bebenden Rücken des Jüngeren zu bewegen.

Und wenn es zuvor schon schwer war, sich voneinander zu lösen, dann war es jetzt definitiv unmöglich.

~*~

Der Sex war zwar mehr als gut gewesen. Nur leider mussten sie sich beide eingestehen, es das nächste Mal doch lieber ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen. Denn dann müssten sie nicht mitten in der Nacht die Polster reinigen.

~*~

Als Subaru ihn am nächsten Tag vor einem Exorzismus, bei ihm an der Wohngemeinschaft absetzte, fühlte sich Kamui immer noch wohl und zufrieden. Die letzte Berührung ihrer Lippen lag wie ein prickelnder Hauch in seiner Erinnerung. Bis er die Tür öffnete und dabei direkt in Sorata hineinlief. Sofort verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide, da sie seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. Dabei war es doch … „Es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte Kamui mit aufkommenden Tränen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss und den Älteren dann hart umarmte.

Fast sofort schlang dieser die Arme um ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, ist okay.“ Kopfschüttelnd presste Kamui die Lider zusammen, eh er den Kopf zurückzog und Sorata ansah. „Nein. Du hast so viel für mich getan … wenn du nicht gewesen wärst ... Damals wie … neulich. Und ich war so unfair zu dir.“ Der Brünette wollte erneut abwinken, wie er eben so war. Aber Kamui sah ihn weiterhin ernst an. „Du hattest recht. Und ich war …“ Zögernd schloss er die Augen.

Niemand wird dich anders ansehen, Kamui …

„Es war nicht das erste Mal. Dass er so was getan hat. Aber ich hab mich so geschämt, mir einzugestehen, dass ihr alle recht hattet, damit, dass er nicht der Richtige für mich war.“ Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie Sorata um seine innere Beherrschung rang. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht ausflippen wollte. Aber Subaru hatte recht. Er sah ihn nicht anders an. Nicht mitleidig oder abgestoßen. Sondern warm und … „Lass es einfach nie mehr so weit kommen, hörst du? Wenn er dir noch einmal zu nahe kommt … und ich glaube, da spreche ich für all deine Freunde und Subaru eingeschlossen, wird Fuma ziemlich froh sein können, noch zu leben.“ Damit wurde er wieder fest an den anderen herangezogen, womit er sich tief durchatmend und so verflucht erleichtert, es endlich von sich zu haben, an seinen besten Freund kuschelte und die Augen schloss. „Danke.“

Sorata schüttelte leicht den Kopf und streichelte Kamui sanft über den Rücken. Die Sache war die, dass Kamui manchmal wirklich glaubte, die Kontrolle über jede Situation zu haben. Und er kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er das Gefühl brauchte. Nur, … dass er als sein bester Freund eben auch nicht blind war. Er wusste von den Schnitten. Er hatte sie einmal gesehen. Und zwar an dem Tag, an dem Fuma versucht hat, Kamui zu vergewaltigen. Dass er dem Jungen damals auch nur drei Finger gebrochen hat, lag an Kuzukis Zureden, der zu sanftmütig war, als dass er Sorata komplett ausrasten ließ. Was im Endeffekt vielleicht gut war. Doch manchmal … manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, er hätte mehr getan. Nur leider wusste er auch, wenn er intensiver auf Kamui eingewirkt hätte, dann hätte dieser sich nur noch weiter von ihnen allen entfernt. Der Junge war manchmal zu stur und dickköpfig darin, stets das Gute in den Menschen zu sehen, als dass er den Gedanken zuließ, dass eine Person tatsächlich so scheiße war, wie sie es zeigte.

Umso größere Sorgen machte er sich, sobald er Kamui mit diesem Fremden sah. Zumindest für die ersten Minuten. Denn Fakt war, Kamui war verflucht heiß. Süß und sexy. Er durfte das als sein bester Freund sagen. Weshalb er besonders auf ihn aufpassen musste. Aber der Mann, den er bis dato nicht als Subaru Sumeragi erkannt hat, war nicht wie der andere Abschaum, der sich sogleich versuchte, an Kamui heranzumachen. Dieses Mal war es Kamui, der die Initiative ergriffen hat. Das alleine gab ihm schon das Gefühl, dass der Typ anders war. Und vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht für Kamui.

Jetzt jedoch, wusste er es definitiv besser.

Subaru war nicht besser. Er war perfekt für Kamui. Denn so wie Kamui begann in den letzten Wochen aufzublühen, war, wie dem Sonnenaufgang zuzusehen. Mit jedem Tag, wurde Kamui glücklicher. Er lachte und strahlte. Aber viel mehr, er wurde offener sowie selbstbewusster sich selbst gegenüber. Strahlte er zwar stets eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit aus, aber mit Subaru, schien es ihm, als würde Kamui endlich begriffen haben, etwas wert zu sein. Und es zu verdienen glücklich zu sein. Das war so eine große Entwicklung in dem Leben des Jüngeren, dass sie Sorata ungemein glücklich machte. Ebenso wie den Rest ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft.

Aus dem Grund würde keiner von ihnen zulassen, dass jemand sich zwischen die beiden drängen würde. Denn Kamui und Subaru gehörten zusammen. Und sollte es jemand versuchen … hätte die Person sechs ziemlich fiese Gegner …

~*~

Er musste leicht grinsen, als er den Älteren bewusst lässig gegen das Treppengeländer lehnen sah. Wie die meiste Zeit eine Zigarette in der einen Hand, während die andere in der Hosentasche seines Designeranzugs steckte. „Das ging ja schneller, als ich gedacht hätte.“, sagte er amüsiert, während der andere grinsend an der Zigarette zog und seinen Zug tief einatmete, eh er ihn entließ und sich langsam mit der anderen Hand die Sonnenbrille abzog. „Du vergisst, in meiner Welt, regiert nicht Geld die Welt.“

Fuma erwiderte leicht Grinsen, nur um daran erinnert zu werden, wie lange er nun Seishirō kannte. Der einfachste Weg, jemanden zu bekommen, ist der Person etwas wegzunehmen, das ihr alles bedeutet. Das Feuer damals zu legen, im Haus seines besten Freundes, war so einfach gewesen … ebenso einfach, wie Kamui bewusst zu machen, dass er alles für ihn tun würde und stets für ihn da zu sein. Kuzuki war diesbezüglich eine Rolle, die Fuma am Liebsten ebenfalls ausgeschaltet haben wollte. Allerdings … Du solltest weise wählen, Fuma-kun … die Mutter oder den Politiker. Töte ich den Politiker, wird dein Feuerchen nur als das gesehen werden, was es am Ende auch war. Ein Mord. Kein Unfall. Lass den Politiker ruhig noch eine Weile leben, ich sorge dafür, dass er mich nicht vergisst ...

Das sich die Dinge zunächst doch zu seinen Gunsten abspielten, bis dieser Vollidiot Kuzuki ihm alles ruinierte zusammen mit diesem Sorata …

„Du solltest weniger impulsiv das nächste Mal reagieren. Besonders, weil ich es nicht mag, wenn mein Spielzeug mit beschädigter Ware spielt.“, schnurrte Seishirō, eh er sich die Sonnenbrille wieder aufzog und sie beide das Polizeigelände verließen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Seishirōs Was auch immer mit seinem Kamui zusammen war, ließ ihn rot sehen. Aber der Ältere hatte recht. Sie mussten nun gemeinsam die Sache angehen, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen.

~*~

„Also zu Unfällen hab ich auch eine süße Geschichte.“, lächelte Kuzuki ihm gegenüber, woraufhin Kamui den Kopf schüttelte. „Das erzählst du nicht!“, sagte er ernst, aber Hokuto grinste nur ebenso amüsiert wie neugierig, welche neben Kuzuki saß und Subaru wiederum schmunzelte amüsiert. „Tja, du hast meine peinliche Geschichte gehört, es ist nur fair, wenn ich deine höre.“ Fassungslos sah er Subaru an. „Du Verräter.“, hauchte Kamui gespielt enttäuscht, aber Subaru lächelte nur liebevoll und zog ihn sanft enger an sich, um seine Schläfe zu küssen.

„Aww, sieh sie dir an. Wie Karies.“, lächelte Hokuto sie hinreißend an, woraufhin Kamui sogleich rot wurde und den Kopf leicht einzog. „Also peinlicher Unfall, erzähl!“ Verdammt, er hätte wissen müssen, dass es vielleicht nicht gut war, Kuzuki mit Hokuto zusammenzubringen, dachte Kamui, während er seinen Kopf in Subarus Halsbeuge vergrub, weil seine Wangen jetzt schon begannen zu brennen. „Sie ist eigentlich weniger peinlich, als überaus süß. Er hat dir wahrscheinlich schon erzählt, dass wir uns kennenlernten, da war er Zwölf und Kamui war früher schon immer sehr … durchschaubar in dem Kontext, ob er jemanden sehr mochte. Und immer wenn ich zu Besuch kam, hat er mir Blumen geschenkt.“ Hokuto machte einen leisen Laut und Subaru lächelte sanft gegen seine Schläfe, während er seine Hand sanft über seinen Arm streicheln spürte. „Jedenfalls an einem Tag, schenkte er mir etwas, von dem nicht einmal ich wusste, dass es zu Hautirritationen führt und … Kamui musste dann ins Krankenhaus, weil er sich vor dem Toilettengang nicht die Hände gewaschen hat.“, schmunzelte Kuzuki, während alle anderen amüsiert lachten.

Mit brennenden Wangen sah er Kuzuki an. „Ich hatte gelernt, mir anschließend die Hände zu waschen und ich war nicht der Einzige an dem Tag mit Ausschlag zwischen den Beinen.“, sagte er, wodurch der Ältere sogleich ebenfalls rot wurde, aber dennoch lächelte. Für eine ganze Weile wurden sie amüsiert gemustert, bevor sich Hokuto erhob und in die Runde lächelte. „Alles klar, ich mach uns allen noch Kaffee. Du trinkst auch Kaffee oder?“, fragte sie Kuzuki, der sogleich lächelnd nickte und ebenfalls aufstand. „Ich helfe dir.“

Nachdem die beiden in der Küche verschwunden waren, drehte sich Kamui ganz zu Subaru. „Und das ist echt okay für dich?“ Dunkelgrüne Augen sahen ihn sogleich zärtlich an. „Absolut. Hokuto ist schon immer eine Frohnatur gewesen, aber … ich sehe, dass sie ihn jetzt schon gern hat. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum nicht.“ Lächelnd nickte Kamui und hauchte einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen seines Freundes. „Sehr schön.“, hauchte er im selben Moment, wie es aus der anliegenden Küche leises Gekicher gab und Subaru amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. Dann sah er ihn wieder an. „Was?“, fragte Kamui leise.

Sachte schüttelte Subaru den Kopf. „Nichts, ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum ich noch nie Blumen von dir bekommen hab.“, Kamui lachte leise und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Allerdings umfasste sie der Onmyoji zärtlich und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich hab aus Fehlern gelernt.“, wisperte Kamui amüsiert, eh er den Kuss erwiderte und sie kurz darauf vergaßen, nicht gänzlich alleine zu sein.

Ein leises und amüsiertes Räuspern riss sie aus ihrer kleinen Blase heraus. „Wollt ihr lieber alleine sein?“, fragte Hokuto amüsiert, woraufhin Kamui sich leicht errötend das T-Shirt zurückschob, unter dem Subarus lange Finger geglitten waren und er sich wieder anständig auf das Sofa zurücksetzte. „Außerdem könnt ihr gern wieder auf dem Sofa ficken, ich glaube, die Polster waren das letzte Mal so sauber, da haben wir das Sofa vor vier Jahren beim Händler gekauft.“, grinste die Schwarzhaarige keck, woraufhin Subaru sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte und Kamui wusste, noch nie so heiß im Gesicht geworden zu sein. Kuzuki schmunzelte wiederum nur, aber … das würde Kamui ihm noch zurückzahlen.

~*~

Kamui ging nicht mehr so oft im Park lernen, seit er Subaru kannte, weil der Ältere ihm von Zuhause hin und wieder half. Aber heute arbeitete Subaru und Kamui musste seinen Zweierschnitt halten, um sein Stipendium nicht zu verlieren. Das zu erarbeiten, war nämlich mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Es zu halten, war die Hölle. Besonders wenn man plötzlich ein Liebesleben hatte, das man … liebte. „Japanische Geschichte?“, fragte eine dunkle Stimme über ihm, woraufhin er perplex aufsah und in kühles Goldbraun sah. Die kantigen Gesichtszüge sagten ihm nichts, aber irgendwie … hatte er so ein Gefühl, die Person schon einmal gesehen zu haben. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.“, lächelte der Mann plötzlich, eh er sich umdrehen wollte, Kamui jedoch sogleich die Hand hob. Er wollte schließlich nicht unhöflich sein.

„Nein, ist schon … Entschuldigung. Ja, genau. Kennen … Sie sich aus damit?“, fragte er zögernd zurück, woraufhin die Augen des Mannes in einer merkwürdigen Art über ihn glitten, eh er lächelte und sich langsam wieder ganz zu ihm drehte. „Auskennen ist gelinde gesagt. Aber bestimmt.“ Da war etwas an dem Mann, das Kamui nicht greifen konnte. „Ist das deine Abschlussarbeit?“, wurde er gefragt und somit von dem Gedanken abgelenkt. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, so weit bin ich noch nicht. Aber es ist eines der Themen, die wir aktuell durchnehmen. Und ich muss gestehen, es … nicht ganz zu verstehen, beziehungsweise die Verknüpfungen nicht in den Kopf zu bekommen.“

„Wirklich? Na … vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, es zu ... verinnerlichen.“, Kamui schluckte etwas, als die Stimme des Älteren irgendwie suggestiv klang, eh er sich elegant vor ihn auf die Bank setzte und er einen Hauch von Zigarettenrauch und Kirschblüten einatmete, der auf merkwürdige Art kühl wirkte.

~*~

„... dank noch mal.“, lächelte Hokuto jemanden nach, der, als Kuzuki ihn von hinten erkannte, ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Hokuto … was wollte er?“, fragte er vorsichtig die Schwarzhaarige, welche sich zu ihm drehte und ihn sogleich zur Begrüßung umarmen wollte, doch dann innehielt, nachdem sie seinen Ausdruck erkannte. „Jemand hat eben meine Handtasche geklaut und er … hat sie mir tatsächlich zurückgebracht, wieso? Kuzuki was ist denn?“

„Schau bitte nach, ob alles noch genauso in deiner Tasche ist, wie vorher. Sei so gut, ja.“ Er versuchte sich nicht verrückt zu machen, aber … Für einen Moment glaubte er, wollte Hokuto nach dem Warum fragen, bevor sie es sogleich tat und er nach seinem Handy griff, um Kamui anzurufen. Nachdem sich jedoch nach zwei Anrufen immer nur die Mailbox meldete … „Mein Ausweis ist weg und … unser Hausschlüssel fehlt.“, hauchte Hokuto. „Kuzuki … wer war das?“, fragte sie schließlich ernst und er scrollte zu seinen letzten Kontakten, hinunter zu Subarus Nummer, die er seit ein paar Tagen hatte. „Fuma. Und ich fürchte, Kamui ist in Gefahr.“

~*~

Subaru hatte Kuzuki seine Nummer für den Notfall gegeben, falls mit Kamui oder Hokuto jemals irgendetwas sein sollte. Er hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, so kurz darauf schon von dem jungen Mann zu hören. Weshalb er zu seinem eigenen Unmut die Haussegnung mit einer ehrlich gemeinten Entschuldigung unterbrechen musste. Er wusste ganz genau, wo Kamui um die Zeit war, weil dieser ihm mal erzählt hat, gerne im Park zu lernen.

Es brauchte viel zu lange, auch trotz seiner Anweisung an den Taxifahrer, sich bitte zu beeilen. Nachdem Subaru eilig bezahlt hatte, stieg er ebenso rasch aus dem Wagen heraus und blickte sich um. Der Park war riesig und doch kannte er Kamui zum Glück gut genug, um sich vorstellen zu können, wo er wahrscheinlich lernen würde. Aus dem Grund konnte er auch nur hoffen, dass er noch da war. Er betete inständig, das Kamui einfach nur das Handy nicht hören konnte, weil er zu laute Musik hörte oder sonst was tat.

Aber als er dann Kamui sah – von hinten und Gott sei Dank gesund – fühlte er nur für eine Sekunde Erleichterung durch sich hindurch ziehen, nur um in der Nächsten zu erkennen, wer ihm gegenübersaß. Und das …

Mit zugeschnürter Kehle trat Subaru langsam an den runden Tisch heran, wobei er nicht eine Sekunde von dem Mann wegblickte, der viel zu nahe an der Person saß, die ihm alles bedeutete.

„... als würdiger Rücktritt aus seinem Amt.“, sagte Seishirō-san in einem sehr ruhigen Ton, woraufhin Kamui leicht nickte. Erst dann hoben sich die goldbraunen Augen langsam und Subaru erkannte sogleich die Belustigung in ihnen. „Es tut mir leid, Kamui-kun, aber … ich hab vergessen, noch einen Termin zu haben.“, schnurrte die dunkle Stimme, von der Subaru früher, vor viel zu langer Zeit und, bevor ihm die Augen geöffnet wurden, so angetan war. Welche ihn heute und gerade jetzt mit Übelkeit und Ablehnung durchzog. „Aber nicht doch, das hat mir enorm viel geholfen, ich … danke – wie heißen Sie eigentlich?“, fragte Kamui höflich wie immer und Subaru überbrückte die letzten zwei Meter innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils, als er das starke Handgelenk des Älteren harsch festhielt, nachdem Seishirō-san nach Kamui greifen wollte. „Fass ihn nicht an!“

„Subaru … was ...“ Kamui blickte erschrocken auf zu seinem Freund, den er gar nicht kommen sah, bis er nun … und für einen Moment verstand er nicht, bevor er das amüsierte Schmunzeln des Fremden vor sich hörte, der sein Handgelenk aus Subarus langen Fingern wandte und dabei einen schnurrenden Laut von sich gab. „Oh … Subaru-kun, immer noch so süß. Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert.“ Und plötzlich …

Erschrocken stolperte Kamui über die Bank, als er ruckartig aufstand und nach Subarus Hand griff, weil … weil er ihn jetzt erkannte. Das war der Typ, mit dem Fuma in der Eisdiele gesprochen hat. Den er damals an dem Tag sah, bevor er und Subaru … Und es war der Gleiche, der … „Du irrst dich, ich hab mich sehr wohl geändert. Wenn ich dich also noch einmal sehe, in Kamuis Nähe oder Hokutos ...“

„Hm, erzähl mir ruhig mehr, aber … warum demonstrierst du nicht ein bisschen was, du weißt ja, ich liebe es hart … obwohl … du mochtest es immer härter, richtig?“ Kamui spürte Abscheu in sich aufkommen. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hielt ihn Subaru sachte zurück, indem er seine Hand behutsam drückte. „Na gut. Vielleicht … können wir das ja ein andermal weiterführen. Ohne … Anhang.“, lächelte der Sakurazukamori amüsiert, bevor er schließlich aufstand und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Eh er jedoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal herum, womit sein Blick erneut auf ihm lag. „Ach … bevor ich es vergesse. Fuma lässt dich grüßen.“

„Fick dich!“, fauchte Kamui wütend, woraufhin der Ältere nur amüsiert lachte und sich dabei die Sonnenbrille langsam aufzog. „Hm, wie ungezogen. Heb' dir das für unser nächstes Mal auf.“, schmunzelte der Mann, während er sie zurückließ und Kamui nicht wusste, ob er vor Abscheu oder Wut zitterte. So oder so … Ruckartig drehte sich Subaru zu ihm und umarmte ihn so hart, dass es Kamui beinah wehtat. Aber das kümmerte ihn wenig. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet …“, hauchte der Ältere in seine Haare. „Nein, ich … scheiße, ich wusste nicht, dass er ...“

„Nein, kannst du auch nicht. Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte … es war nur, Kuzuki rief an, weil Fuma Hokuto angesprochen hat und er hat ihren Ausweis und unseren Hausschlüssel geklaut –...“ Erschrocken drückte Kamui Subaru von sich. „Geht's ihr gut?“

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die beiden packen gerade ein paar Sachen ein und dann ziehen wir für das Erste in ein sicheres Apartment. Allerdings wäre … es wäre mir lieb, wenn du mitkämst und für die nächsten Tage dort bleiben würdest.“ Verwirrt blinzelte Kamui. „Was … nein, ich … das ist echt lieb, aber Subaru, ich werde doch deswegen nicht mein Studium aufgeben.“

„Ich kann das verstehen, Kamui, wirklich. Und das musst du auch nicht. Ich will nur … Fuma kennt offensichtlich unseren Tagesablauf, ebenso wie Seishirō-san. Wenn die beiden, weshalb auch immer zusammenarbeiten, müssen wir das auch machen, Kamui. Ich … ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Bitte.“ Alles in Kamui sträubte sich dagegen, sich erneut wegen Fuma zu verstecken. Schließlich war es nicht so lange her, dass er wegen ihm nicht einmal die körperliche Nähe seiner Freunde ertrug. Und jetzt erneut … Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht nur für sich tun sollte, sondern auch für Subaru und seine Schwester sowie Kuzuki. „Einverstanden. Aber dann gilt das Gleiche für dich.“ Argumentierend öffnete Subaru den Mund.

„Nein! Wenn du irgendeinen Auftrag hast, nimmst du mich entweder mit oder du machst ihn eben nicht. Wir stecken da beide drinnen, wie du sagtest. Also gelten für uns beide dieselben Bestimmungen, ansonsten komme ich nicht mit.“ Für einen Moment war selbst Kamui von seinem eindringlichen Ton überrascht. Bei Fuma hätte er sich niemals getraut, so zu sprechen. Schon gar nicht so ein Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag zu legen. Aber Subaru … Der atmete langsam tief durch, eh er nickte. „Du hast recht. Ich kann … von dir nichts verlangen, das ich selbst einhalten sollte. Ich bin … Gott, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Damit umarmte ihn Subaru erneut, wodurch ihn Kamui zärtlich an sich hielt und das Gesicht immer noch etwas zitternd in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Ist okay. Alles ist okay.“ Auch wenn es nicht wirklich so war, so waren sie dennoch noch am Leben. Sowie unverletzt.

~*~

Als Kamui das Apartment sah, konnte er für einen Augenblick gar nicht anders, als mit dem regelrecht ins Gesicht geschlagen zu werden, was er eigentlich schon seit dem Moment wusste, seit er den Namen Sumeragi zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Eine Tatsache, welche von ihm stets ignoriert werden konnte, weil weder Subaru noch Hokuto mit dem prahlten oder sich in irgendeiner Weise so verhielten … „Einschüchternd?“, fragte Subaru leise neben ihm, weil er wohl seinen Blick gesehen hat. „Etwas.“, gab er schließlich zu, woraufhin der Onmyoji den Blick etwas senkte, jedoch in einer Form des Verständnisses.

„Es ist nicht für lange. Versprochen.“, wisperte Subaru sanft, bevor er ihm die Hand hinhielt, welche Kamui sogleich lächelnd nahm. „Ich weiß. Und es ist okay, dass ihr vermögend seid.“ Letzteres sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Eigentlich war er es ja nicht anders. Oder … nun ja, der Clan war es definitiv. Aber Kamui weigerte sich strikt dagegen, sein Erbe anzutreten, obwohl es sein Recht war, als Letzter … Die Sache war nur eben die, dass seine Mutter sich für ihn immer ein normales Leben gewünscht hat. Keinen … Schmerz. Er hat es ihr damals versprochen, bevor sie bei dem Unfall umgekommen war.

Schließlich betraten sie das Gelände, wobei er augenblicklich das Gefühl hatte, schon von einer Art Ruhe umgeben zu werden. „Schutzzauber und regelmäßige Reinigungsrituale bewirken die Sicherheit unserer Privathäuser. Außerdem lassen wir sie jeden Monat segnen.“, erklärte Subaru sanft neben ihm, woraufhin er leicht nickte. Als ihm Subaru das erste Mal erzählt hat, was er machte … glaubte er, dass Unsicherheit in den tiefgrünen Augen gelegen hat. Unsicherheit darüber, ob Kamui seine Arbeit akzeptieren könnte, welche mit dem Übernatürlichem zusammenhing. Aber er fand es unglaublich toll, was Subaru machte. Er fühlte sich davon weder abgeschreckt, noch irgendwie … nein. Einfach nur beeindruckt von so viel … Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft.

„Scheiße ist das lange her, dass wir hier waren.“, sagte Hokuto, welche mit Kuzuki ihre eigenen Taschen trugen und zu ihnen aufgeholt hatten. Die Dämmerung war bereits angebrochen, weshalb das Ganze hier wahrscheinlich noch magischer im orangeviolettfarbenen Licht aussah, als es tagsüber vielleicht wirkte. Aber auch so, war es wunderschön. Das große, im japanischen Tempelstil erbaute Haus, stand inmitten eines riesigen Gartens, wohinter ein dichter Wald begann. Kamui konnte das Zwitschern von Vögeln hören und vor allem … die Natur. Keine Autos, keinen Straßenlärm. Einfach nur … Natur.

Für einen Moment war Kamui davon so eingenommen, dass er fast Hokutos neckende Worte überhört hätte. „Na komm, Kuzuki, lass uns schnell ein Zimmer finden, am Besten weit weg von den beiden, denn du hast keine Ahnung, wie laut Kamui beim Sex sein kann.“ Errötend sah er Subarus Zwillingsschwester nach, während Kuzukis Wangen sich leicht röteten und er Kamui verlegen anlächelte, eh er ihr folgte. Lange starrte er der Schwarzhaarigen nach, eh er zu Subaru aufblickte, der einen komischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Verlegenheit. „Bin ich echt so laut?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin der Ältere sogleich den Kopf schüttelte und ihn näher an sich zog. „Ich liebe deine Geräusche.“, wisperte Subaru warm, aber Kamui hatte nicht das Gefühl, eine Antwort erhalten zu haben.

~*~

Subaru musste sich hart auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu laut aufzustöhnen, bei dem Gefühl, wie hart ihn Kamui ritt. Seine Finger bohrten sich härter als gewöhnlich in die schmalen Hüften, wobei seine Daumen direkt über die kantigen Hüftknochen rieben, die er stundenlang verwöhnen könnte, weil alleine Kamuis Haut dort so verflucht samtig war und der Jüngere dort wahnsinnig empfindlich war.

Aber heute war alles so schnell passiert. Kaum, dass sie nach dem Abendessen in ihrem Zimmer waren, schob ihn Kamui auf das Bett, auf den Rücken und sagte ihm, er solle einfach nicht nachdenken. Dabei wusste Subaru, dass der Jüngere ihm die Sorgen wahrscheinlich aus den Augen ablesen konnte. Ebenso wie die tiefe Angst um ihn. Aber … „Nicht … denken.“, keuchte Kamui über ihn abgehakt, dessen Hände sich hart auf seiner Brust abstützten, was ihn zugleich erregte, weil er es liebte, wenn Kamui die komplette Kontrolle übernahm. Was … der Jüngere sowieso die meiste Zeit tat, weil er genau wusste, was er beim Sex wollte. Und ebenso wusste, wie sehr es Subaru erregte, wenn er es sich von ihm nahm. Schließlich wollte ihm Subaru alles geben. Mit der tiefsten Befriedigung auch zu wissen, es ihm geben zu können.

Die schmalen Hüften bewegten sich mit immer kürzeren Bewegungen über seine Härte, die inzwischen kaum mehr aus der atemberaubenden Enge herausglitt. Stattdessen presste sich Kamui mit jeder neuen Bewegung härter auf ihn, was seinen Herzschlag noch um einiges mehr beschleunigte sowie die Hitze in seinen Gliedern intensivierte. Gleichzeitig lehnte sich der Jüngere plötzlich zu ihm hinab und Subaru lehnte sich ihm entgegen, wobei er die Ansicht jetzt schon vermisste, wie sinnlich ihn Kamuis Lust getränkte Augen anstarrten. Oder wie sich sein perfekter, schöner Körper über ihn bewegte. Allerdings blieb die Sehnsucht nicht lange bestehen, sobald sich die feuchten, weichen Lippen auf seine legten und er genießend den Kuss, wenn auch ein wenig schlampig erwiderte.

Sie küssten einander weniger, als atemlos ineinander zu stöhnen und hin und wieder die Zunge des anderen zu necken, bevor Kamuis Bewegungen plötzlich abgehakter wurden und dieser dann mit den kurzen Nägeln sachte über seine Brust kratzte, als er den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und dann im gleichen Moment, wie Kamuis heiße Wände sich um ihn hart zusammenzogen, warf Subaru den eigenen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß automatisch nach oben, in die verführerische Enge, während er ein pulsierendes Prickeln nach dem nächsten durch sich hindurchziehen ließ. Dabei den warmen Körper enger an sich hielt, der sich zuckend gegen ihn bewegte.

Und für einen Moment – diesem Moment – glaubte Subaru zu spüren, wie all die Angst und alle Sorgen mit ihrem Höhepunkt aus ihn herausgezogen wurden. Zum ersten Mal seit vierundzwanzig Stunden konnte er genießend die Augen schließen und wirklich nur Kamui genießen. Seinen Geruch. Seine weiche Haut. Seine atemlose Stimme an seinem Ohr, welche ihm sagte … „Ich liebe dich, … Subaru.“

„Und ich liebe dich.“, wisperte er immer noch leicht atemlos in die feuchten Haare seines Geliebten, bevor er die Arme eng um ihn schlang und Kamui damit enger an sich zog. Dabei tief einatmete und die Augen genießend schloss. Zumindest … waren sie hier sicher.

~*~

Verschlafen fuhr er sich durch die Haare, während er die Treppe langsam hinab tapste. Er war froh, dass das Haus durch die vielen Fenster offen genug lag, dass er nicht überall das Licht anschalten musste. Dadurch fiel das Mondlicht so wahnsinnig schön durch die Ostseite, von wo aus man auch über den See zum Fuji blicken konnte. Kamui musste zugeben, diesem nie näher gewesen zu sein, wie jetzt. Aber der Berg hatte etwas wirklich atemberaubend Schönes an sich. Gewaltig, aber wunderschön.

Sobald er die letzte Stufe hinter sich ließ, spürte er die Wärme des warmen Holzes unter den blanken Füßen, was ihn leicht lächeln ließ. Hier war alles so warm und … Seine Gedanken stoppten, als sein Blick auf die Tür fiel, die einen Spalt offen stand. Eine merkwürdige Gänsehaut stieg in seinem Nacken auf, so als …

„Ein einziger Laut, mein Süßer ...“, schnurrte eine dunkle Stimme in sein Ohr, während sich lange, feste Finger von hinten um seinen Hals legten und obwohl sie ihn nicht packten, sondern beinah lieblich streichelten, verengte es ihm die Kehle vor Panik. „... Fuma-kun hat schon erwähnt, was für eine weiche Haut du hast ...“ Hart schloss Kamui die Augen, bei dem Gefühl wie die Finger von seinem Hals, unter den Kragen seines T-Shirts glitten. Tränen vor Abscheu und Scham stiegen in seinen Augen auf, sobald die Hand sich sachte zurückzog und dann über seinen Oberkörper nach unten fuhr. „Ich wundere mich, … ob ich Subaru an dir schmecken könnte?“, murmelte der Mann hinter ihm und Kamui glaubte, es war das zusammen mit der Tatsache, hier jeden Moment auf eine Weise berührt zu werden, welche nur einer Person gestattet war, die ihn voller Wut nach hinten ausschlagen ließ. Mit dem Ellbogen direkt gegen das Brustbein des Mannes, welcher überrascht aufkeuchte. Doch kam er damit keine zwei Schritte, bevor sein Handgelenk so hart gepackt wurde, dass er spürte, wie es sich durch die Grobheit verrenkte und er beinah aufschrie vor Schmerzen, hätte sich im selben Moment eine große Hand nicht auf seinen Mund gepresst.

„So sehr ich Schreie liebe … will ich mir das aufheben, bis wir alleine sind.“ Kamui starrte in dunkle Augen, welche er bisher nur einmal gesehen hat. Doch damals im Park schienen sie netter, wenn auch kühl. Jedenfalls bis Subaru einschritt und Kamui erkannte …

Einen Bleistift neben dem Telefon. „Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin … wirst du dich nach Fuma-kun sehnen.“, wisperte der Sakurazukamori in sein Ohr, woraufhin Kamui mit der freien Hand nach dem Bleistift griff und die Hand dann zitternd gegen den Oberschenkel presste, bevor der Mann den Kopf zurückzog und ihn fast höhnisch musterte. „Also … wenn du jetzt lieb bist, passiert niemandem etwas. Andernfalls töte ich sie alle im Schlaf. Klingt das nicht nett von mir?“

Kamui verengte wütend die Augen, aber der Mann schmunzelte nur leise, bevor er ihn eng an sich presste und ihm eiskalt wurde. Schließlich drängte ihn der langsam zurück, zur Tür, wobei er mehr als einmal beinahe stolperte, weil er versuchte so wenig Nähe zwischen ihnen zuzulassen, wie nur möglich. Was aber unmöglich war, so, wie der ihn an sich drückte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Kamui stolperte ein weiteres Mal, bei dem Versuch die Stufe hinabzusteigen. „So ungeschickt aber auch ...“, murmelte der Mann leise, nur um ihn dann hart an der Hüfte zu packen und sich ohne Weiteres über die Schulter zu werfen. Dabei zog Kamui die freie Hand hoch zu seiner Brust, wo er den Bleistift so hart in der Faust behielt, dass er seine Nägel ins Fleisch drückte. Verzweifelt blickte er auf, zu dem Haus, welches sich immer mehr entfernte. Und er kurz darauf, das leise Knacken von Ästen hörte, je tiefer ihn der Mann in den Wald trug. Panik stieg in Kamui auf.

Er … er wollte …  
Und dann Fuma überlassen …

Seine Gedanken konnten gar keine Logik mehr zulassen. Schon gar keine ganzen Gedanken zusammenfassen, als ihn der Mann harsch und ohne Rücksicht auf den waldigen Boden schmiss und Kamui mit Tränen in den Augen sowie Panik beobachtete, wie er grinsend zu ihm hinabsah. Begonnen bei seinen nackten Füßen, höher über seine nackten Schenkel. Zitternd und den Schmerz in seinem ausgerenkten Handgelenk ignorierend, zog er sein T-Shirt tiefer, während sich der Blick des Mörders für einen Moment zwischen seinen Beinen festsetzte und die Lippen sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen verformten. Er trug zwar Shorts, aber jeder Blick aus diesen Augen …

„Also … Fuma-kun sagte, du wärst ein wenig verklemmt.“ Eine Gänsehaut rannte über seinen Rücken. Das würde er nicht tun. Er wollte ihm nur Angst machen! Stur hob er das Kinn an, während der Mann nur belustigt schmunzelte und ein schwarzes Ofuda – zumindest sah es so aus, wie das was Subaru in Weiß manchmal mit sich trug – an den Baum hinter Kamui klebte und er im nächsten Augenblick etwas Hartes um seine Hüfte schlingen spürte, das ihn kurz darauf gegen die Baumrinde presste. „Ich hoffe … Subaru hat dich eben gut vorbereitet ...“, murmelte eine dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr, während lange, große Finger zwischen seine Schenkel glitten. „... ansonsten … wird das ziemlich wehtun.“, wisperte es amüsiert und dann konnte Kamui nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass es nur eine Form von Einschüchterung war. Stattdessen hob er seine Hand, in der er den Bleistift so hart umfasst hielt, dass seine Handfläche inzwischen blutig war und er den Stift ohne Rücksicht in das Auge des Sakurazukamoris rammte.

Während der schmerzerfüllt aufschrie, lockerte sich der magische Griff um seine Hüfte, woraufhin er sogleich rannte. Dabei spürte er weder die scharfen Steine unter seinen bloßen Füßen, noch die Holzsplitter, die sich in seine Fußsohlen bohrten. Er rannte einfach nur so schnell, wie er noch nie gerannt war. Er rannte … und als er glaubte eine Hand nach ihm greifen zu spüren, schrie er.

Subaru wurde wach, durch das fehlende Gefühl der Wärme neben sich. Was nicht ungewohnt war, weil Kamui oft in der Nacht wach wurde. Zu Hause hatte er sich daher immer angewöhnt Wasser neben dem Bett stehen zu haben sowie ein Glas. Allerdings musste er es heute vergessen haben. Eigentlich war das wirklich nichts, das ihn davon abhielt zurück in den Halbschlaf zu gleiten, während Kamui dann auch wiederkam, den er sogleich wieder an sich ziehen würde.

Jetzt allerdings spürte er, wie kalt das Laken bereits neben ihm war und somit stand er mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch auf. Es war schließlich nicht einmal die offene Tür, aber dafür ein so verzweifelter Schrei aus dem Hintergarten, der Subaru ohne nachzudenken laufen ließ. Instinktiv griff er dabei nach den Ofudas in seinem Trenchcoat, der neben der Tür hing und dann erfüllte ihn schiere Panik, als er hinter Kamui Seishirō-san sah. Das Gesicht blutüberströmt, während er versuchte Kamui zu greifen, welcher Subaru direkt entgegen lief. „Runter!“, schrie er im gleichen Moment, wie der Jüngere vielleicht noch fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war – zu weit weg – und Subaru seine Ofudas nach Seishirō-san warf, der sie nicht einmal abwehren konnte. Während der sich, eh er Kamui erreichte, in Kirschblüten auflöste, blickte der ihn aus der knienden Position atemlos an, nur um dann plötzlich … „Nein!“

Er hörte den Schrei fast im gleichen Augenblick, wie etwas Hartes ihm in den Rücken traf. Atemlos durch das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Oberkörper, blickte Subaru von Kamui, welcher erschrocken aufsprang und zu ihm lief, an sich hinab. Da war nichts … oder? Er konnte jedenfalls nichts sehen, er allerdings kraftlos nach vorne stolperte. „Nein ...“, keuchte Kamui, der die Arme sogleich um ihn schlang, und versuchte ihn zu halten. Allerdings konnte er nicht … Subaru konnte nicht … irgendetwas stimmte nicht. „K-kamui ...“, wisperte er atemlos, bevor ein Schatten um sie herum fiel und dann sah er etwas. Blutige Hände und … „Nein … Subaru …“, schluchzte Kamui atemlos über ihm. Plötzlich fühlte sich alles so kalt und träge an. Subaru glaubte, er sah Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren … aber …

„Du bist selbst schuld, Kamui. Du hättest dich mir nur geben müssen und es wäre ihm niemals was passiert.“ Kamui schluchzte, während er Subaru eng an sich hielt, dabei bewusst sein Gewicht auf sich hielt, womit er nicht auf den Rücken fallen würde. Allerdings … hatte Fuma recht. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte … nichts getan, um sich je zu wehren. „Wenn du dich mir von Anfang an gegeben hättest, würde auch deine Mutter noch leben.“, wisperte Fuma hinter ihm und plötzlich … Atemlos öffnete er die Augen. „Was?“ Subaru Hände rutschten von seinem Rücken, während er glaubte, sein Atem wurde schwerer.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Da musste ich etwas tun. Damit du endlich erkennst, dass du nur mit mir glücklich sein kannst.“, wisperte es hinter ihm leise, während sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihn schlang, der ihn von Subaru versuchte wegzuzerren. „Es ist zu spät ...“, hauchte Fuma in sein Ohr, während sich der Arm fester um ihn schlang, dessen Hand das Messer hielt und Kamui verzweifelt nach Subarus Hand griff, doch dann knurrte Fuma wütend, bevor er sich hart auf dem Rücken wiederfand. „Du verstehst das immer noch nicht oder?“

Er starrte zu Subaru, der bewegungslos im Gras lag. Sein blutiger Rücken schimmerte im Mondlicht schwarz und ebenso düster wie die Wut und tiefe Verzweiflung die begann seine Gedanken einzunehmen, eh er zu Fuma sah, der sich über ihn kniete. Das Messer immer noch in der einen Hand, während er Kamuis Gesicht mit der anderen berührte. „Du gehörst mir. Alleine mir. Bis in den Tod.“, hauchte Fuma gegen seine Lippen. So … so ernst und eindringlich, dass es ihn an den Moment in seinem Zimmer erinnerte.

An die langen Finger, die sich um seinen Hals schlangen, während Fuma über sein Handgelenk leckte.  
An seine Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Mein ...“  
Und daran … dass es nie aufhören würde, wenn er es nicht beenden würde.  
Wenn er nicht begann … zu kämpfen.

Seine Finger schlangen sich schließlich um Fumas, bevor er die eigenen Lippen auf seine presste. Dabei schloss er ergebend die Augen, nur um zu spüren, wie heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, bevor er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte und mit dem Messer dann zustieß.

Fast sofort schmeckte er Blut, woraufhin er den Kopf zurückzog und in Fumas weite Augen blickte, während er den Älteren dann hart von sich stieß und das Messer gleichzeitig aus ihm herauszog, bevor er es schluchzend erneut in seine Brust stieß und mit verschwommenen Blick Fumas erwiderte, der gurgelnd nach Luft rang. Schließlich fiel er haltlos zu Boden, nur um sogleich zu Subaru zu kriechen, der bewusstlos im Gras lag. „Kamui? Oh mein … Ruf einen Krankenwagen!“, schrie Hokuto, welche mit Kuzuki aus dem Haus gerannt war und nun direkt neben ihm ins Gras fiel, wo sie sich ihren Morgenmantel auszog und sogleich auf die Stichwunde in Subarus Rücken drückte.

Dass sie fassungslos auf die tote Person hinter ihm blickte, bevor sie ihn musterte, fiel ihm dabei nicht auf. Viel zu verzweifelt versuchte er Subaru bei sich zu halten, als sich kurz darauf Kuzuki neben ihn fallen ließ, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er jedoch umso verzweifelter die Finger um Subarus festigte.

Er durfte …  
Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren!  
Nicht Subaru!

~*~

Als Subaru zu sich kam, roch er als Erstes den Geruch von Krankenhaus, bevor er es überhaupt wagte, die Augen zu öffnen. Das leicht gedimmte Licht war nicht stark und doch brannten für eine Sekunde seine Augen von dem Licht, eh er sich daran gewöhnte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf, nur um sogleich einen schwarzen Haarschopf neben seiner Hüfte ruhen zu sehen, direkt neben ihren verwundenen Händen. Vorsichtig zog er die Finger aus dem kraftlosen Griff des Jüngeren, nur um ihm zärtlich über die weiche Haut zu streicheln. Sofort ruckte Kamui auf, woraufhin die blauvioletten Augen sogleich erschrocken sowie angsterfüllt auf ihn fielen, eh er …

„Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui erleichtert, während sich die wunderschönen Augen sofort mit Tränen füllten und Subaru ihm sanft die Hand an die Wange legte, weil er nicht wollte, dass er weinte. „Kamui ...“, wisperte er zärtlich. „Es tut mir so leid.“, schluchzte der Jüngere, als dieser aufstand und dann vorsichtig zu ihm aufs Bett kletterte, wobei er Kamui sofort in seine Arme zog. Zwar tat ihm der Rücken etwas weh, durch das zusätzliche Gewicht. Aber das war ein schöner Schmerz. „Du musst … dich nicht entschuldigen.“, hauchte Subaru beruhigend in seine Haare. Doch Kamui presste das Gesicht nur in seine Halsbeuge, während sich die zittrigen Finger verzweifelt in seinen Kittel krallten. Beinahe so, als hätte er Angst, dass Subaru sofort wieder verschwinden würde.

„Shh … ich bin hier. Ich bin hier und ich gehe nicht weg. Versprochen.“, seine Kehle fühlte sich rau und sein Mund trocken an. Allerdings war es nichts gegen das klumpige Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er mit den Erinnerungen an die Nacht zurückdachte. An die Angst, als er Seishirō-san hinter Kamui sah. An … es war so knapp gewesen. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Bann nicht gewirkt hatte … Doch darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Jetzt und hier zählte nur Kamui. Alles andere … konnte warten.

~*~

Drei Wochen später konnte Subaru wieder gehen, ohne sich dabei wie ein alter Mann zu fühlen, weil ihm der Rücken mit jeder Bewegung schmerzte. Weshalb er auch wieder mit Kamui von dessen Uni, zu ihrer neuen Wohnung laufen konnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin verschwand sein Geliebter in seinem Lieblingscafé, um sich einen Mokkachino zu kaufen, während Subaru draußen auf ihn wartete und eine seiner seltenen Zigaretten rauchte. „Einen echten Kämpfer hast du dir zugelegt.“, schnurrte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm, woraufhin Subaru ruckartig herumfuhr und nach einem Ofuda griff, jedoch innehielt, als er geschockt in nur ein goldbraunes Auge blickte.

„Ah, nicht doch. Ich komme in Frieden.“, lächelte Seishirō-san und Subaru trat dennoch einen großen Schritt von dem Sakurazukamori zurück. „Wenn du ihm oder Hokuto nahe kommst, bring ich dich um.“, wisperte Subaru ernst, aber Seishirō-san lächelte nur weiter. „Ich hab nur einen Dienst für einen Freund getätigt. Nach seinem Tod, nun … auch wenn ich zugeben muss, eine Runde mit ihm wirklich genossen zu haben, ist er nicht so leicht zu zähmen wie du …“ Damit hob der Mann die Hand an das erblindete Auge und Subaru konnte sich erinnern. An das Blut auf seinem Gesicht und so gern er Mitgefühl empfinden wollte … konnte er es bei Weitem nicht.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich Mitgefühl für dich habe. Nach dem … was du getan hättest.“ Alleine der Gedanke, als ihm Kamui sagte, was geschehen war … Subaru war versucht, ihn aufzusuchen und zu töten. Aber Kamui sagte, es war genug. Und er hatte recht. Es waren … genug gestorben. „Eigentlich … wollte ich dich nur informieren, dass mich meine Arbeit aus Tokio wegführt. Ich dachte, die Information würde dich vielleicht erfreuen.“ Skeptisch runzelte Subaru die Stirn, bevor er zurück durch das Glas blickte und Kamui musterte, der über etwas lachte, dass der Barista hinter dem Tresen sagte. Er war so … „Absolut perfekt.“, murmelte Seishirō-san leise, bevor er Subaru anlächelte und er für eine Sekunde glaubte, einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen.

„Du solltest gut auf ihn achtgeben. Nicht wegen mir, aber … man kann ja nie wissen.“, schnurrte der Mann schließlich, bevor er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwunden war und Subaru kühl eine Blüte im Wind beobachtete, welche fast tänzerisch zu Boden segelte. Im selben Moment, wie die Tür hinter ihm zum Café geöffnet wurde und er dann Kamuis Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Hey, alles okay?“

Lächelnd nickte er und presste einen Kuss auf Kamuis Schläfe, während er den Arm um die schmale Hüfte legte und ihn eng an sich presste. „Jetzt ja.“

Seishirō-san hatte nicht unrecht. Er musste auf Kamui aufpassen. Nicht, weil er seinem Kleinen nicht vertraute. Sondern, weil er die Welt kannte. Und die Bosheit der Menschen. Vielleicht mochte der Sakurazukamori keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellen. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie somit frei von anderen Gefahren waren.

Und doch … musste Subaru zugeben, zu wissen mit Kamui an seiner Seite ebenso sicher zu sein, wie dieser bei ihm. Schließlich … gab es nichts, was sie füreinander nicht tun würden. Auch, wenn er wünschte, dass es einen anderen Ausweg aus dieser Situation damals gegeben hätte. So wusste er, Kamui hätte diesen gewiss gewählt, als … Fuma zu töten. Aber am Ende … war es der einzige Weg, frei zu sein. Für ihn und wahrscheinlich ebenso für sie alle.

Mit dem Gedanken nahm er lächelnd einen Schluck von Kamuis viel zu süßen Mokkachino, den er aber gerne mit seinem Süßen teilte, weil es die blauvioletten Augen so himmlisch leuchten ließ. Es ihn jedes Mal an den Moment erinnerte, als Kamui mit diesem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war … „Sag … wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?“, fragte er lächelnd, woraufhin der Jüngere leicht perplex blinzelte, eh er verstehend grinste und sich auf die Lippen biss.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	10. Valentine's Day

Nach dem alles vorbei war, tat sich Kamui ziemlich schwer ins Leben zurückzufinden – dem normalen Leben. Er hatte somit ziemliches Glück, dass seine Freunde stets für ihn da waren. Auch, wenn es ihm immer noch wehtat, wie es geendet hatte … mit Fuma.

Dabei war es nicht wirklich das Problem, sich für die Schule weiter zu engagieren, noch so langsam Vergnügen am Leben zurückzuerlangen. Sondern die Kleinigkeiten, die das Leben … besonders machten. So überfiel ihn Weihnachten tatsächlich aus dem Nichts und ebenso Silvester. Wobei er Silvester alleine verbrachte. Nicht, weil er keine Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte. Da waren Sorata und Arashi, die ihm eingeladen hatten. Ebenso Yuzuriha, welche mit Kuzanagi-san gefeiert hat. Selbst Karen hatte ihn eingeladen sowie Aoki-san zu seiner Familie.

Allerdings hat er abgesagt, weil er irgendwie nur mit einer Person hatte feiern wollen, welche jedoch seit dem Tag auf dem Tokiotower – und nachdem Subaru wieder erwacht war – seltener anzutreffen war. Kamui konnte ihm natürlich nicht böse sein. Schließlich hatte der Onmyoji genug zu tun. Besonders weil Kamuis Kekkai das Böse in den Menschen zu reizen schien. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Subaru vielleicht … aber das waren die letzten Themen, über die er mit diesem sprechen wollte. Am Liebsten nichts, das an damals erinnerte.

Vielleicht … sahen sie sich ja darum so selten.  
Und vielleicht hatte er Silvester daher auch im Bett verbracht.

Schließlich vergingen plötzlich so viele Wochen in einem Wimpernschlag, dass, als sein Handy klingelte, mit Subarus Namen auf dem Display, er überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte. Zumindest die ersten Sekunden, bevor er den Anruf entgegen nahm und angespannt lauschte. „Hallo?“

„Kamui ...“, sagte Subarus Stimme warm, wie zärtlich. Es erinnerte ihn an tausend Situationen. An warme Finger, die seine schützend hielten. Sowie einem warmen Lächeln, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. „Subaru.“, erwiderte er somit leise, aber mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Es war schon so lange her … „Entschuldige, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Ich … ich bin gerade wieder in Tokio angekommen und … ich wollte ...“ Kamui hörte ihn zögern, was seinen Herzschlag nur noch mehr beschleunigte. Er erinnerte sich an schüchterne Lächeln, die sie beide in schon so mancher Situation ausgetauscht hatten. An … „Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?“

Leicht verwirrt runzelte Kamui die Stirn, bevor er sich auf seinem Bett weiter aufrichtete. Er blickte auf seine Algebraaufgaben, welche sich, seit er mit Subaru nicht mehr lernte, katastrophal auf seine Noten ausübten. Und doch … „Nein, wieso?“, war es nicht das, was ihn wunderte, sondern Subarus Art ihn zu fragen. Nämlich so, als würde er erwarten, dass Kamui bereits Pläne hätte. „Tatsächlich?“, murmelte Subaru überrascht, aber bevor Kamui ihn nach dem wieso fragen konnte, sprach der Ältere weiter. „Ich … hättest du eventuell Lust … Essen zu gehen?“

Sein Bauch kräuselte sich vor Aufregung, bei dem Gedanken, Subaru wiederzusehen. Lächelnd nickte er, obwohl der es nicht sehen könnte. „Sehr.“, hauchte er darum auch nur, weil er zu mehr nicht im Stande war. Er glaubte schließlich, auf der anderen Seite ein erleichtertes Ausatmen zu hören. „Wundervoll. Ich hol dich dann ab, gegen 18 Uhr. Du wohnst noch auf dem Campus?“

„Ja.“, bestätigend nickte er erneut und den Rest, bekam er kaum mit. Erst als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, blickte er etwas angestrengt auf die Uhr, eh er sich ruckartig erhob und dann ins Bad lief. Er wohnte zwar immer noch hier. Doch inzwischen alleine. Immerhin waren Sorata und Arashi nur hier gewesen, aufgrund … Und obwohl Yuzuriha noch die Schule besuchte, war es eine andere. Außerdem wohnte sie mit ihrem Freund zusammen. Manchmal war Kamui froh um die Ruhe. An Tagen wie heute definitiv. Doch an anderen …

Kamui nahm sich viel Zeit unter der Dusche. Er wusch sich die Haare zweimal mit seinem Lieblingsshampoo, das nach Zitronengras roch und er dabei die Augen schloss, weil er sich vorstellte, wie Subaru sein Gesicht in ihnen vergrub. Wie schon so oft zuvor. Anschließend wusch er sich äußerst ordentlich. Was er eigentlich auch so schon tat, aber … es war Subaru und sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen.

Er zog sich anschließend wie üblich ein weißes Hemd an sowie die schwarze Hose. Es war so … normal für ihn, dass er mitten beim Anziehen sich fragte, warum er nicht einmal etwas Neues machte. All das hier … das war so wie früher. Während … wäre es nicht besser, nicht an die Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden. Vielleicht … kam Subaru darum auch so selten nach Tokio. Weil die Erinnerungen zu schwer fielen.

Schließlich zog er sich ein schwarzes Langarmshirt an und darüber ein weißes T-Shirt mit schwarzen Krähen darauf. Es war … modisch, sagte Arashi, welche ihm dies zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Und er gab ihr Recht. Aber es war eben auch eines der Dinge, an die er sich wieder gewöhnen musste. Sich anzuziehen, als wäre er ein Mensch, der lebte und nicht …

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und Kamui konnte kaum fassen, dass so viel Zeit, so unsagbar schnell vergangen war. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch ging er zur Tür, nur um diese so normal wie möglich zu öffnen und nicht aufzureißen. Denn er wollte – er sehnte sich danach, Subaru wiederzusehen. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war Subarus schönes, grünes Auge, während die schwarzen Haare ordentlich in die Stirn fielen. Das Zweite, die typische Bekleidung. Er sah aus, wie immer. Einfach schrecklich attraktiv und perfekt. Doch dann war da noch etwas, das ihn perplex blinzeln ließ, nachdem der Ältere den rechten Arm hervorzog und Kamui etwas überwältigt auf die roten Rosen starrte, in deren Mitte eine weiße Lilie steckte.

„Es … also man sagt, … dass man den Tag heute mit der Person verbringen soll, … die einem am Wichtigsten ist.“ Kamui starrte atemlos auf die wunderschönen Blumen in Subarus Hand, bevor er den Blick hob und ihm in dem Augenblick bewusst wurde, dass sein Blick ein wenig verschwommen war und er sich wirklich hart beherrschen musste, nicht … „Wenn das natürlich nicht – ich … meine, ich weiß nicht einmal ...“, stammelte Subaru mit einem Mal, woraufhin Kamui ruckartig nach seiner freien Hand griff und ohne es wirklich bewusst geplant zu haben, stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den Älteren.

Sein Herz machte sogleich einen heftigen Satz, woraufhin er sich wieder zurückzog und mit geröteten Wangen zu Boden sah, eh er einen Blick auf wagte, wo ihn Subaru ein wenig überwältigt anstarrte. Die Wangen ebenfalls gerötet, aber er lächelte plötzlich leicht. Warm und … einfach wunderschön. „Also … darf ich dich offiziell … ausführen?“

„Du darfst alles mit mir.“, antwortete Kamui mit geröteten Wangen, allerdings mehr als aufrichtig, denn er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, das Subaru nicht mit ihm dürfte. Dieser blinkte daraufhin ein wenig. Nur um dann den letzten Schritt zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und mit der freien Hand zärtlich unter sein Kinn zu greifen, wo die warmen Fingerspitzen sachte seinen Kopf etwas anhoben. Er roch … Kamui musste beinah schmunzeln, weil er neben frischer Minze, auch Subarus letzte Zigarette roch. Der Geruch war ihm so bekannt, dass es in seinem Unterleib begann zu kräuseln. Aber nicht unangenehm. Es war … eine schöne Erinnerung. Und eh er sich versah, legten sich weiche Lippen dieses Mal auf seine und das hier … war so viel schöner, als sein leicht peinlicher Versuch von eben. Das hier war … Es war Subaru, dachte er glücklich, während er die Arme genießend um den Nacken des Onmyoji schlang und sich dann an ihn presste. Gleichzeitig den Kuss zunächst sanft erwiderte, bevor er ihn leidenschaftlicher werden ließ und genoss, wie ihn Subaru berührte. Zärtlich über seinen Hals streichelte, eh die langen Finger hinab über seinen Oberkörper fuhren, zu seinen Hüften und er sachte dort gehalten wurde.

Dass Valentinstag war hatte Kamui heute nicht einmal mitbekommen. Klar, da waren rosa Herzen und auffällig viele Pärchen auf den Straßen spaziert, aber er hatte nicht … Er hatte nicht daran gedacht. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm irgendwie egal war. Subaru hätte jeden Tag so etwas für ihn machen können und er wäre glücklich. Allerdings wusste Kamui zum ersten Mal, warum es solche Tage gab. Vielleicht … für Menschen wie ihn, die lernen mussten in ihrem Leben einen Bezug zu finden. Sodass die Tage, welche besonders waren, einen daran erinnern konnten, wie schön es sein konnte, an einen solchen Tag auch besonders geliebt zu werden.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	11. Be my first and the last

Schniefend fuhr sich Kamui mit dem Ärmel über die linke Wange, während er mit der anderen Hand sanft das Kätzchen hielt, das er aus einem verbogenem Stück Maschendrahtzaun herausgeholt hatte. Sich dabei einige blutige Kratzer an den Armen zugezogen hatte, aber vom Zaun selbst und nicht von dem kleinen, dünnen Wesen in seinen Händen. Er wusste nicht, ob er durch den Schmerz in seinen Armen weinte oder weil sie sich so kraftlos anfühlte.

„Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte eine helle Jungenstimme über ihn, woraufhin Kamui sofort den Kopf hob und beschämt sich erneut mit den Ärmeln über die Augen fuhr, als er den hübschen Jungen über sich sah. Er sah ihn öfter in der Schule. Aber er aß stets alleine, weil ihn alle wegen seinen Handschuhen ärgerten, die der Junge immer trug, selbst im Sommer – sogar heute wieder. Kamui könnte so etwas nicht weniger kümmern. Doch die Kinder waren eben … scheiße. „Ist okay. Ich … ich wollte sie nur retten.“, hauchte Kamui bestürzt, während das kleine Kätzchen sich in seiner Hand einrollte. Sie war so klein und noch so jung … Sie hatte es doch verdient zu leben.

„Darf … ich?“, fragte der Junge zögernd, aber freundlich, weshalb Kamui sogleich nickte. Fließend setzte sich der Junge zu ihm, ins Gras, nahe des Zaunes, der zur Straße führte und somit das Schulgelände abschirmte. Kamui lagen die Worte tu ihr nicht weh auf der Zunge, als er sah, wie der andere nach dem Kätzchen griff. Doch als er in dunkelgrüne Augen sah, starben die Worte in seinem Mund. Stattdessen beobachtete er mit einem komischen Gefühl in sich, wie mitfühlend der Schwarzhaarige das Kätzchen musterte. Dabei behutsam mit seinen Fingern über ihren dünnen Körper fuhr. „Sie … muss wohl länger dort gesteckt haben.“, murmelte der Junge leise, sehr traurig. „Wie hast du sie gefunden?“

„Ich hab …“ Kamui schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seine Mutter sagte immer, er solle niemals darüber reden, wenn er glaubte, etwas zu spüren, das andere nicht konnten. Aber der Junge hier … er war wie Kamui alleine. Und es schien ihm nicht so, als würde er ihn wie die anderen behandeln. „... ein Gefühl gehabt.“ Daraufhin sahen ihn die dunkelgrünen Augen an. Lange und intensiv. Aber gleichzeitig so sanft und Kamui spürte die Wärme dahinter.

Plötzlich aber lächelte der Junge auf eine Weise, wie Kamui es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat. „Ich hab eine Idee. Aber … dafür müssten wir die restlichen Stunden schwänzen.“ Kamui biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Dann sah er zurück auf das Kätzchen und er wusste sofort die Antwort. „Lass uns los!“ Damit standen sie beide vom Boden auf. Wobei Kamui entschuldigend auf die grünen Flecke auf der schwarzen Hose des Jungen sah, der jedoch sanft abwinkte. „Ist egal. Komm mit. Ich heiße übrigens Subaru ...“

Fast eine Stunde später, und nachdem Kamui der wohl gruseligsten alten Dame vorgestellt wurde, die er je begegnet war, lief das Kätzchen leicht wackelig, aber immerhin maunzend über den perfekten und kurz geschnittenen Rasen in dem wohl größten und schönsten Garten, den Kamui je gesehen hat. Neben ihm saß Subaru, der ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. „Kannst du das Gleiche wie deine Großmutter?“, fragte er ihn leise, woraufhin sich die dunkelgrünen Augen sanft auf ihn richteten. „Wenn ich alt genug bin und weiter übe, ja und noch mehr, sagt Großmutter.“

„Wow. Das ist echt cool.“, hauchte Kamui begeistert und spielte dann mit einem Grashalm zwischen den Fingern. Seine Arme waren behandelt und mit dünnen Verbänden umwickelt worden, damit die Schnitte sich nicht entzündeten. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so was auch. Anderen helfen, weißt du.“

„Aber das hast du doch.“, erwiderte Subaru sanft. Doch als er nicht reagierte, sondern nur mit der Schulter zuckte, legte sich Subarus Hand auf seine und er sah mit weiten Augen auf. Spürte gleichzeitig eine angenehme Wärme durch die weichen, dünnen Handschuhe. „Wenn du sie nicht gefunden hättest, wäre sie gestorben, Kamui. Du hast ihr geholfen. Ganz egal wie, du warst da, als es sonst niemand war.“

So hatte er das gar nicht gesehen, dachte er und nickte langsam. Dann sah er wieder hinab, zu ihren Händen und schluckte. „Darf … ich fragen, warum du immer Handschuhe trägst?“ Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er wieder eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Seine Mum sagte immer, er war viel zu neugierig. „Es … ist kompliziert. Entschuldige.“, hauchte Subaru, doch Kamui schüttelte den Kopf, als Subaru ihm die Hand entziehen wollte, er sie jedoch sanft festhielt. „Nein, ist okay. Ich bin auch … ich hab auch etwas, das mich anders macht. Und über das ich nicht reden darf. Darum kann ich mit den anderen nicht spielen. Ich mag sie nicht. Sie sind … gemein.“ Gemein war das falsche Wort. Aber … da war dieser Junge in der Schule, der von vielen Schülern gemieden wurde. Er war so … dunkel, dass es Kamui eiskalt schaudern ließ.

„Ich bin auch alleine. Die anderen finden mich merkwürdig wegen meinen Handschuhen. Manchmal … hasse ich es, sie tragen zu müssen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Subaru ins Gras fallen und starrte traurig in den Himmel, während er die rechte Hand über sich hielt. Kamui blinzelte traurig, bevor er lächelte und sich neben Subaru ins Gras legte. Dabei seine Finger zwischen Subarus schob. „Dann lass uns zusammen alleine sein. Scheiß auf die anderen. Ich mag deine Handschuhe. Sie sind echt weich!“ Überrascht blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige. Bevor er ebenfalls lächelte und Kamui einen Grashalm aus dem Haar strich. „Klingt cool.“

Zwischen ihren Körpern tapste die kleine Katze und ließ sich dann ebenfalls dort nieder. Zwischen ihren beiden Rettern.

~*~

Nach diesem Tag verbrachte keiner von ihnen mehr den Tag alleine auf dem Pausenhof. Stattdessen teilten sie sich ihre Lunchpakete, ebenso wie den Schatten unter der großen Birke im Park, um Hausaufgaben zu machen und erzählten sich Geschichten übereinander.

Drei Jahre später versuchte ein Junge Subaru einen Handschuh auszuziehen, und Kamui rastete komplett aus, wodurch er dem Jungen die Nase brach. Das passte absolut nicht zu seinem besten Freund, dachte Subaru besorgt, während sie vor dem Sekretariat saßen und auf Kamuis Mutter sowie Subarus Großmutter warteten, die bei der Direktorin waren. „Du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch, … ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte er leise, während Kamui die Arme nur fester um sich schlang und die Finger härter in dem weißen Hemd verkrallte, wodurch seine Fingerknöchel wieder aufgingen und Blut über diese rann.

„Kamui … ich dachte … wir könnten über alles –...“  
„Wir ziehen weg.“, wisperte Kamui plötzlich neben ihm, woraufhin er fassungslos den Kopf zu ihm drehte und den Kopf langsam schüttelte. „Nein. Ich … wieso?“ Kamui schüttelte angespannt den Kopf, während er diesen so einzog, dass ihm die wilden, schwarzen Ponysträhnen über die Augen fielen. Doch Subaru sah seine Tränen … Was es ihm nicht einfacher machte, seine zu verbergen. Nachdem er Hokuto vor vier Jahren zurücklassen musste, um seine Ausbildung zum Onmyoji bei Großmutter zu beginnen, hätte er niemals gedacht, je wieder jemanden bei sich zu haben, der ihn so glücklich und fröhlich stimmte, wie seine Zwillingsschwester. Aber Kamui war … er war doch sein bester Freund. Und was war mit Neko, ihrer gemeinsamen Katze …

„Wann gehst du denn?“, fragte er somit gebrochen und leise, woraufhin Kamui die Lippen kurz zusammenpresste. Wohl in dem Versuch keinen Laut von sich zu geben, eh er leise schniefte. „Nächste Woche.“

Spätestens ab hier, konnte er seine eigenen Tränen nicht mehr halten. Stattdessen griff er stumm nach Kamuis Hand, dessen Blut in seinen Handschuh sickerte, aber das war ihm egal.

~*~

„Wir schreiben uns Briefe. Jede Woche.“, sagte Kamui mit einem euphorischen Lächeln, während Subaru seine Hände fester hielt und er seine Füße sanft zwischen die warmen Schenkel des anderen schob. „Genau. Und ich will jeden Monat ein Foto von dir. Du wächst so schnell.“, schmunzelte Subaru, aber Kamui rollte mit errötend mit den Augen.

„Hast du den Schal, den Hokuto dir geschneidert hat?“ Kamui nickte leicht und kuschelte sich enger an Subaru. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Sumeragi Großmutter wäre gruselig. Aber in Wahrheit war sie die gütigste Person, die Kamui je kennengelernt hat. Natürlich neben Hokuto, die er letzten Sommer kennengelernt hat. Aber dennoch … Eigentlich hatte er inzwischen sein eigenes Bett in Subarus Zimmer, aber das nahm er nie her. Außer Subaru wollte bei ihm schlafen. „Er hat deine Augenfarbe. Ich liebe ihn.“, wisperte er leise und spürte Subarus warmen Atem sachte gegen seine Wange fallen.

Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an das, was er zwischendurch auf Schulhöfen sah. Weshalb er sich wunderte … „Subaru?“ Der andere machte einen sanften, fragenden Laut, der ihn wieder die Augen öffnen ließ. Schüchtern aber mehr nachdenklich musterte er Subarus Lippen. Eigentlich waren sie zu jung, um über so was nachzudenken oder? Doch hatte erst neulich ein Klassenkamerad damit geprahlt, ein Mädchen geküsst zu haben ... „Hast … hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst?“

Damit öffnete Subaru die Augen und Kamui sah sogleich, wie sich seine Wangen färbten. „Nein. Du?“, wurde er sogleich schüchtern zurückgefragt und schüttele ebenso den Kopf. „Nein. Die sind alle komisch. Und es sieht komisch aus.“ Subaru nickte leicht. „Hm. Viele küssen sich nur zum Spaß. Aber … ich denke, wenn … will ich jemanden küssen, den ich liebe.“ Kamui musste lächeln. Er mochte Subarus Worte. „Ja. Geht mir auch so.“

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Gewicht auf der Matratze, als Neko zu ihnen auf das Bett sprang und sich den Weg über ihre Beine bahnte, direkt zwischen ihren Becken und sich dort einrollte. Kamui würde sie am Meisten vermissen. Natürlich nach Subaru. „Ich hab dich lieb.“, hauchte er leise, woraufhin sich Subarus Blick wieder auf ihn richtete. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kamui.“ Während Neko schnurrend einschlief, starrten sie einander an. „Sollen … willst du …?“, murmelte Subaru unsicher und mit roten Wangen. Kamui wusste es nicht. Aber der Gedanke jemanden zu küssen, der … oder von jemandem geküsst zu werden, der ihm nichts bedeutete … „Wenn du …?“

Etwas unsicher lehnten sie sich beide nach vorne, wobei sich ihre Nasenspitzen sachte berührten und Kamui zitternd ausatmete. „Du riechst nach Minze.“, hauchte er leise und wurde rot. Er mochte Minze, auch wenn er … „Und du nach Erdbeeren. Du hast genascht.“, erwiderte Subaru mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Dann drehte sein bester Freund den Kopf etwas und Kamui spürte seine Lippen auf seinen. Etwas trocken, aber weich und … warm. Sachte küsste er zurück. Wobei er selbst nicht ganz wusste, was er machen sollte. Aber … es fühlte sich komisch an. Komisch gut … Aber gut. Nach einem Moment zog sich Subaru wieder leicht zurück und Kamui sah, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte. Was eigentlich ekelig sein sollte. Allerdings kam dieses Gefühl nie in ihm hoch. Es war Subaru und sie teilten sich schließlich auch dieselben Stäbchen manchmal beim Essen … „Du schmeckst süß.“

„Jetzt kannst du dich an deinen ersten Kuss erinnern, wenn du Erdbeeren isst.“, kicherte Kamui errötend, während ihm Subaru durch die Haare wuschelte. Danach aber wieder seine Hand nahm und ihn vorsichtig näher an sich zog. Bewusst Neko zwischen ihnen nicht zu stören. „Und du beim Zähneputzen an mich.“

Und tatsächlich …

Während die Briefe weniger wurden, weil Subaru immer mehr zu tun bekam, je stärker und älter er wurde, desto öfter musste Kamui an weiche Lippen denken, wenn er sich Zähne putzte …

~*~

Und er tat es definitiv, als Kamui vier Jahre Später aus dem Zug stieg und glaubte, er spürte Subaru durch Dutzende Menschen um sie herum. Als er den Blick hob, in eine bestimmte Richtung, sah er Subaru sofort. Die dunkelgrünen Augen waren immer noch groß, wenn auch deutlich reifer. Und er sah … er sah unheimlich gut aus. Nicht mehr so niedlich wie früher, als sie beide noch zwölf waren. Oder zuvor neun … Kamui wollte sich zurückhalten. Aber nachdem seine Mum ihm sagte, er könnte von ihr aus wieder nach Tokio ziehen, um dort seinen Abschluss zu machen, war er so glücklich gewesen und so …

Subaru konnte es nicht glauben. Hokuto hatte doch gesagt, … dass sie kommen würde. Und nicht … Atemlos starrte er in tiefes Blauviolett, das sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert hatte. Höchstens an der Intensität darin. Sein Bauch kribbelte alleine bei dem Anblick, wie attraktiv und groß Kamui geworden war. Damals hatte er Subaru tatsächlich um einen Zentimeter überholt, weshalb alle gedacht hatten, er würde einmal größer werden, als Subaru. Aber jetzt … er war kleiner, aber dennoch – diese Beine. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, eh er langsam die Hände hob und Kamui dann plötzlich in seinen Armen hing. Etwas mühsam musste Subaru seine Balance halten, bei dem Gefühl von langen Beinen, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen und ebenso lange Arme um seinen Hals. „Subaru!“, wisperte Kamui glücklich in seinen Nacken, während er schließlich die Arme lachend um ihn schlang und die Augen genießend schloss.

Bei Gott, wie sehr hatte er sich nach seinem besten Freund gesehnt? „Du bist jetzt zu Hause.“, wisperte er in die wilden, schwarzen und so weichen Haare, er hatte beinah vergessen, wie es war ihren Duft einzuatmen. Und als er glaubte, den Hauch von Erdbeere einzuatmen, dachte er ebenso an weiche Lippen auf seinen vor viel zu langer Zeit.

~*~

Das hier war wirklich sein Zuhause, dachte Kamui glücklich. Auch wenn sie älter waren und so viel geschehen war … schien alles immer noch ganz genauso wie vor vier Jahren zu sein.

Das dachte Kamui jedenfalls, bis Subaru ihn mitnahm zum Tierarzt, wo sie Neko abholen sollten. „Seishirō-san sagte, es sei nur ein Verdacht auf etwas, das er gern überprüfen wollte. Also … vielleicht nichts Schlimmes.“, beruhigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und doch … irgendwie war Subaru komisch. „Geht's dir gut? Du wirkst so komisch.“ Besorgt musterte er seinen besten Freund, der sich immer wieder über den roten Mantel glatt strich und an den Handschuhen zupfte. „Was? Ja natürlich, nur –...“

„Subaru-kun.“ Sie wurden aus ihrer eigenen Blase gerissen, durch den Klang einer dunklen, melodischen und sehr erwachsenen Stimme, die ihm ein komisches Gefühl durch den Körper jagte. Irgendwas … Aber noch eh er darüber nachdenken konnte, sah er, wie Subarus Körperhaltung sogleich ganz aufrecht wurde und die Wangen sich sachte röteten, bevor Subaru ruckartig aufstand und den Mann – Tierarzt, wie Kamui erkannte – unsicher ansah. „Seishirō-san.“

Argwöhnisch musterte Kamui seinen besten Freund, eh er langsam zu dem Tierarzt sah. Seine Schultern waren unheimlich breit und er sah mehr wie ein Bodyguard aus, als ein Veterinär. Hinzukam ein seichtes Lächeln, kantige Züge, perfekt geschnittene Haare und ein Anzug unter dem Arztkittel. Zuletzt sah er auf die Businessschuhe, die exakt so aussahen, wie die des Mannes, der einmal die Woche seine Mutter besuchen kam. Irgendwas … „... Kamui.“

Entgeistert blinzelte er, als er sich bewusst wurde, von dem Mann gemustert zu werden. „Wie bitte?“ Subaru schmunzelte, rollte aber mit leichter Affektion mit den Augen. „Er ist manchmal so in Gedanken. Entschuldige Seishirō-san. Kamui, ich hab dich nur gerade vorgestellt. Kamui, das ist Seishirō-san. Ein Freund der Familie.“ Tatsächlich … komisch, dass Subaru ihn nie erwähnt hatte, dachte Kamui argwöhnisch, bevor er langsam aufstand und knapp nickte. „Hallo.“

Amüsiert schmunzelte der Mann. „Du bist genauso, wie dich Subaru-kun beschrieben hat. Nur deutlich süßer.“ Kamui blinzelte etwas, während sich seine Wangen röteten. Aber merkwürdigerweise auf eine andere Art, als wenn Subaru ihn so nannte. Mit dem Mann fühlte es sich an wie … „Sei-seishirō-san.“, murmelte Subaru verlegen, was …

Perplex starrte er den beiden nach, wobei sich die Hand des Mannes auf Subarus Rücken legte, aber viel zu tief, fast direkt über seinem … und Kamui musste die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

~*~

Später auf dem Nachhauseweg hatte Subaru das Gefühl, das Kamui komisch war. „Soll ich die Box tragen?“, fragte er höflich, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte weiterhin nachdenklich nach vorne. So war er schon, seit sie aus der Zoopraxis gegangen waren. Er verstand es nicht. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah er nach vorne, wo er auf der anderen Straßenseite Milkyway sah, die alte Eisdiele, wo sie früher nach der Schule immer Shakes getrunken hatten. „Hast du Lust auf einen Erdbeermilchshake?“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke aber, wir sollten Neko bald aus der Box rauslassen. Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl.“, murmelte Kamui abweisend und Subaru senkte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Entschuldige, dass ich dir nichts gesagt hab. Seishirō-san meinte –...“ Er hatte nicht einmal den Namen ganz ausgesprochen, da blieb Kamui ruckartig stehen und Subaru glaubte zum ersten Mal, tiefes Blauviolett in kompletter Abneigung auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. „Ernsthaft, was … was hat es mit diesem komischen Seishirō-san und Subaru-kun auf sich?“

Subaru spürte sofort, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht rauschte. „W-was … was meinst du?“, fragte er nervös, während Kamui ihn knapp musterte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und weiterging. „Vergiss es.“ Was … in aller Welt? Entgeistert folgte er Kamui, den er sanft an der Hand berührte, damit er stoppte. „Kamui, bitte. Was meinst du?“ Vielleicht war es die leise Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, weil er es nicht mochte, seinen besten Freund wütend auf sich zu spüren. Oder seinen Blick in dieser Form, jedenfalls senkte Kamui ihn und schien für einen Augenblick nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Es … es ist dieser Mann, … ich meine … wieso zur Hölle hast du nie von ihm erzählt, wenn er ein Freund eurer Familie sein soll. Und dann dieses … Seishirō-san und Subaru-kun. Das klingt so … und er …“

Subaru spürte, wie sich seine Hände verkrampften, bei der Art, wie Kamui Er sagte. Als sei Seishirō-san irgendwie … „Was … soll mit ihm sein?“, fragte er langsam. Unsicher, wie er den Druck in seinem Inneren empfinden soll. „Denkst du nicht, dass mit ihm was nicht stimmt? Ich meine … er sieht nicht aus wie ein Tierarzt und noch weniger … er … ich hab das Gefühl, er ist durch und durch falsch.“

„Das … ist doch echt … du kennst ihn gar nicht! Seishirō-san ist –...“ Kamui schnaubte leise. „Kannst du aufhören, ihn so zu nennen, das klingt so, als wärst du total verknallt in ihn!“, genervt rollte Kamui mit seinen schönen Augen, während Subaru erschrocken einen Schritt zurück stolperte und knallrot zur Seite sah. „Das … d-das ist nicht wahr! Und ist es das? Warum du dich so abweisend verhältst? Bist du eifersüchtig?“

„Was?!“ In Kamuis Blick stand komplette Fassungslosigkeit und ein Hauch Wut, die er zuletzt vor vier Jahren gesehen hatte, als der Jüngere einem anderen Jungen, welcher größer als sie beide war, die Nase dafür gebrochen hat, weil er Subaru einen Handschuh ausziehen wollte. „So ein Scheiß! Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich nur nicht komplett geblendet von Oh Subaru-kun, wie süß du aussiehst, dass ich sehr wohl sehe, dass mit dem Typen was nicht stimmt!“

„Ja, stimmt, du hörst ja immer nur auf dein Gefühl. Wo war denn bitte dein Gefühl vor zwei Jahren, als Hokuto wegen dir fast überfahren wurde?!“ Die Worte hatten seinen Mund so schnell verlassen, dass … Schockiert starrte er Kamui an, welcher komplett blass war und er glaubte, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig gefangen hätte, wäre Nekos Transportbox auf den Boden geknallt. So jedoch knisterte die Atmosphäre um Kamui für eine Sekunde so elektrisch, bevor er sich ruckartig herumdrehte und ihn stehen ließ. „K-kamui, ich …“ Subaru lief ihm sogleich nach, um nach ihm zu greifen. Doch zuckte er überraschend zurück, als seine Fingerspitzen gegen etwas Mentales stießen. Kraftvoll und definitiv … Verzweifelt presste er die Lippen zusammen, während er gegen seinen Rücken starrte. „Ich … hab … das nicht so gemeint.“

Besonders weil er wusste, dass Kamui niemals wollen würde, dass Hokuto oder Subaru etwas geschah. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, dass seine Zwillingsschwester seinen besten Freund besuchen wollte.

„Scheiße.“ Fassungslos schnaubte Subaru und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatten gestritten. Kamui und er … sie hatten noch nie, absolut noch nie und schon gar nicht Gebrauch ihrer Fähigkeiten gemacht, um sie gegeneinander einzusetzen. Das war so … Und dann wegen so etwas Dämlichen wie …

Kannst du aufhören, ihn so zu nennen, das klingt so, als wärst du total verknallt in ihn! Kamuis Stimme hallte harsch und angewidert durch seinen Kopf, wodurch er nur härter gegen die Tränen kämpfte, bevor er wütend herumfuhr. So eine Scheiße. Er war nicht verknallt in Seishirō-san … War er nicht. Er war nur … sie waren nur höflich zueinander.

~*~

Kamui lag mit Neko auf seinem Bett eingerollt. Mit dem Rücken zu Subarus Seite und Neko an seinen Bauch gekuschelt, durch dessen schwarz-weißes Fell er zärtlich streichelte. Er war nicht einmal zum Essen rausgegangen. Sondern direkt, nachdem er wieder zu Hause war, in ihr Zimmer und hier auf das Bett gelegt. Zwar wollte Subarus Großmutter ihn fragen, was geschehen war, da sie seine Energie so energisch wie nie spüren konnte, er sagte allerdings, nur Kopfschmerzen zu haben …

Ob sie es glaubte, war fragwürdig, aber ihm egal. Er fühlte sich scheiße.

Mit Subaru hatte er noch nie gestritten. Aber … egal wie heftig er es von sich schieben wollte. Mit diesem Mann stimmte etwas nicht. Vielleicht war er ja kein Sumeragi und ebenso wenig kraftvoll. Aber er wusste, sich auf dieses Gefühl in ihm immer verlassen zu können, was Menschen betraf. Und dieser Typ … war durch und durch falsch. Er wollte doch nur nicht, dass Subaru etwas geschah. Er liebte ihn doch … wie … einen Freund. Wie einen besten Freund! Genau.

Während er die Augen schloss, genoss er den leisen Laut von Nekos entspanntem Schnurren, das ihn ebenso begann, ruhiger werden zu lassen. Jedenfalls, bis er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer leise öffnen hörte und angespannt lauschte. Das Problem war nur … Subaru war wie Neko. Absolut lautlos, wenn er ging. Es trieb Kamui früher schon die Wand hoch und heute war es nicht anders, als sich hinter ihm plötzlich die Matratze absenkte und er dann die warme Hand seines besten Freundes zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte. Zuerst nur hauchzart. Dann aber etwas stärker, als sie über seinen Rücken streichelte. „Es tut mir leid.“, wisperte Subaru ernst und gleichzeitig so, als würde es ihm wehtun, ihn hier liegen zu sehen. Ohne Neko von sich zu schieben, drehte sich Kamui herum und schlang die Arme um Subarus Nacken, wo er sich in dessen Halsbeuge mit dem Gesicht presste und sogleich seine Arme um sich spürte. „Mir auch. Lass uns nie mehr streiten, okay!“

Sofort entspannte sich Subarus Körper, als er sich neben ihn legte und ihre Beine sich ineinanderschoben. Es war verrückt. Wie Fahrradfahren, glaubte Kamui, sobald sie wie früher aneinander gedrückt und gekuschelt in seinem Bett lagen. Zwar deutlich größer, als früher und doch … war es genau wie damals. „Nie mehr, Kamui. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich sagte … das war so … ich weiß, du würdest Hokuto niemals ...“

„Ich weiß, ist okay. Ich … es tut mir auch leid, was ich sagte. Wirklich. Ich … du bist mein bester Freund und ich liebe dich, ich will … ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir jemand wehtäte, okay.“ Sanft sah er Subaru in die Augen, der seinen Blick erwiderte und sich dann zu ihm lehnte. „Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch, Kamui.“ Er spürte die weichen Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel, sachte. Bevor ihn Subaru sanft auf die Lippen küsste und Kamui spürte ein heftiges Prickeln durch sich hindurchfahren, eh er den Kuss langsam erwiderte.

Irgendwie … würde er ja gerne glauben, es sei dieselbe, kindliche Berührung wie damals, als sie beide zwölf waren. Aber so … wie sein Unterleib mit einem Prickeln geflutet wurde, das er meistens nur dann spürte, kurz bevor er von einer harten Morgenlatte aufwachte, ließ ihn das alles nicht an etwas Unschuldiges denken. Schon gar nicht, als er die gleiche Härte gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken spürte.

Je sehnsüchtiger ihre Lippen sich aneinander bewegten, desto mehr begannen seine Gedanken zu verschwimmen und ebenso war es seine Kontrolle, als er den Mund zu einem stummen Aufkeuchen öffnete und Subaru in seinen Mund leckte. Stöhnend drängte er Subaru auf den Rücken, nur um sich breitbeinig auf sein Becken zu setzen und die eigene Zunge an seiner entlangschob. Bei der Berührung zuckte sein Glied und er spürte, wie seine Shorts feucht wurde. „Fuck!“

Mit geröteten Wangen starrte er auf Subaru hinab, dessen Wangen nicht anders aussahen. Aber die Lust stand ihm so heftig in den Augen … „Ist … machen beste Freunde so was?“, fragte Kamui unsicher, während Subaru sich auf die Lippen biss und den Kopf schüttelte. „Keine Ahnung … aber … es fühlt sich gut an.“

„Verboten gut.“, wisperte Kamui rau und schluckte erneut hart, bevor er sich wieder hinablehnte und sachte Subarus Lippen küsste. „Willst du … weitermachen?“, fragte er unsicher. Doch so wie Subarus Hände seine Hüften hielten … „Ja.“, hauchte dieser und Kamui spürte, wie dieses eine Wort, diese eine … Silbe all seine Zweifel aus dem Kopf jagte. Sogleich küsste er seinen besten Freund wieder, aber dieses Mal schob er dabei sein Becken vorsichtig über Subarus. „Ahh …“ Subaru warf den Kopf unter ihm in den Nacken und Kamui glaubte, er hatte noch nie so etwas Schönes gewesen. Sehnsüchtig nach mehr, bewegte er sich langsam schneller, während er mit den Lippen über den perfekten, langen Hals seines besten Freundes küsste und leckte. Sogleich nahm er dort seinen harten Puls auf und den sachten Geschmack von Salz.

Alles in seinem Unterleib wurde immer heißer. Heißer und drängender. So weit, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich über Subaru aufrichtete, um sich schneller bewegen zu können. „Fester.“, wisperte Subaru rau, der die Arme plötzlich um ihn schlang und Kamui dann seinen Namen keuchte, während er heftig in seiner Hose kam. „So schön ...“, murmelte Subaru atemlos gegen seinen Hals, wobei Kamui spürte, dass sein bester Freund immer noch hart war, sodass er zitternd nach seiner Hose griff und dann, sobald er den Gürtel offen hatte, hineingriff, wo er den heißen, pulsierenden Schaft umfasste. „Ka-ahh!“ Zitternd fiel Subaru gegen ihn, während Kamui ihn mit einem heftigen Gefühl der Befriedigung durch jedes einzelne Pulsieren massierte. Es insgeheim genoss, wie die Feuchtigkeit über seinen Handrücken sprizte.

„Wow ...“, hauchte Subaru atemlos in sein Ohr und Kamui nickte leicht, bevor er Subaru sanft eine Strähne hinter das Ohr strich, eh er sich die Hand an dem Laken abwischte. „Absolut. Besser als kalt duschen.“, neckte er Subaru, der schmunzelnd errötete und ihn sanft wieder an sich in eine Umarmung zog. „Du bist so … so schmutzig.“

„Na wenigstens bin ich nicht so laut, ich hab dich heute Morgen gehört.“, neckte er Subaru, der sogleich knallrot wurde. Grinsend sah er zurück und war froh, dass alles wieder normal zwischen ihnen war.

~*~

Kamui war gerade dabei seine letzte Algebraaufgabe für heute zu lösen, als ein breiter Schatten sich über seinen Block warf und er leicht perplex aufsah. Sofort wurde ihm eiskalt. „Guten Tag, Kamui-kun … ich hab das Gefühl, wir sollten einmal miteinander reden.“ Aus weiten Augen starrte er in eiskaltes Goldbraun, und während Seishirō begann zu lächeln, wusste … er wusste ...!

~*~

„Hey, Kamui, wie lief dein Test ...“ Perplex starrte Subaru Kamui nach, der ohne irgendein Wort an ihm und seiner Großmutter vorbeilief. So, als würde er sie nicht einmal wahrnehmen. „Darf ich …?“, fragte er zögernd seine Großmutter, doch die nickte nur mit einem sanften Lächeln, womit er aus seiner aktuellen Sitzung entlassen wurde. Sogleich folgte er Kamui, der gerade in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer ging und die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase zuschlug. Automatisch griff er nach dem Türgriff, um sie zu öffnen, als das Schloss mit einem harschen Geräusch umgedreht wurde. Was …? „Kamui … Kamui, bitte sprich mit mir. Ist irgendetwas passiert?“

In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer zitterte Kamui immer noch. Nicht vor Angst oder Wut, sondern … dieser Kälte. Versucht sich irgendwie davon zu erholen, schlang er die Arme fest um sich, doch es war wirkungslos. „Kamui, du machst mir grade echt Angst, bitte mach die verdammte Tür auf!“ Hart schloss er die Augen, bevor er sich auf die Tür konzentrierte, aber er konnte es nicht greifen. Seine Fähigkeit war komplett über den Haufen geworfen worden. Schließlich durchquerte er den Raum und entriegelte die Tür, immer noch zittrig, wodurch Subaru sie augenblicklich öffnete und ihn sogleich in seine Arme zog. „Du meine … du bist ja eiskalt, was ist passiert?“

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht.“, wisperte er atemlos und krallte sich Halt suchend in den weißen Kimono, den Subaru immer trug, wenn er seinen speziellen Unterricht mit seiner Großmutter hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur an Goldbraun und den Geruch von Kirschblüten.

~*~

„Irgendwas stimmt mit Kamui nicht ...“, murmelte Subaru betrübt über seinen Milchshake, dem ihm Seishirō-san gekauft hatte und der ihn fragte, was ihn beschäftigen würde. „Wieso denkst du das?“, fragte der Ältere, bevor er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm und sich dann direkt neben ihn auf die Parkbank setzte, wobei sein Oberschenkel Subarus streifte und er leicht rot wurde.

„Es ist nur so eine Ahnung. Du weißt ja, wir kennen uns schon seit sieben Jahren.“, lächelte er leicht und doch … Er atmete tief durch und nahm dann einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Shake, nur um sich langsam in der Bank zurückzulehnen. Dabei spürte er, wie sich Seishirō-san etwas drehte und den Arm hinter ihn auf der Lehne ablegte. Es war der Moment, in dem ihm etwas auffiel. Früher … hätte ihn das mit einem Prickeln erfüllt. Diesem aufregenden und warmen Gefühl. Aber jetzt … fühlte er sich nur leicht bedrängt durch so viel Nähe. Zumindest durch ihn. Dabei … war das doch verrückt. Oder? „Menschen ändern sich, Subaru-kun. Du ebenso wie auch er. Außerdem ist er nun in einem Alter, in dem Jungs eben … Jungs sind. Herumexperimentieren … vielleicht hat ihn jemand abgewiesen, an dem er Interesse hatte.“

Skeptisch zog Subaru die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Kamui hat sich nicht verändert. Und er ist ...“ Er erinnerte sich an dieses eine Mal in Kamuis Bett. Ihren Kuss und den Berührungen … Räuspernd nahm er einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er eindringlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Und selbst wenn, du hast Kamui gesehen, er ist wunderschön und – nein, niemand würde ihn abweisen. Er ist … atemberaubend.“, wisperte er leise und spürte, wie sein Innerstes begann zu prickeln.

„Das klingt so, als würdest du in ihn verknallt sein.“, neckte ihm Seishirō-san, woraufhin er sogleich den Kopf schüttelte. „W-was, nein … ich … er ist mein bester Freund, ich könnte nie ...“ Irgendwie schien Seishirō-san nicht recht überzeugt und schon gar nicht begeistert. Aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte, lächelte dieser nur und stupste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich mach nur Spaß, Subaru-kun. Wir wissen doch, dass du ganz mir gehörst.“, schmunzelte der Brillenträger und brachte seine Wangen damit zum Glühen. „Sei-seishirō-san.“

~*~

Ihm gingen Seishirō-sans Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Jungs sind nun einmal Jungs. Sie experimentieren …

Subaru atmete bei diesen Worten tief ein, wodurch er den berauschenden Geruch von Kamuis Shampoo einatmete. Irgendetwas zwischen Erdbeere und Vanille. Aber es war nicht alleine das, sondern auch das Gefühl seines warmen Körpers in seinen Armen. Früher … als sie klein waren, war es normal für sie in einem Bett zu schlafen. Jetzt wo sie älter waren … schien es normal, die alte Tradition nicht aufzugeben, doch mit Kamuis perfektem Hintern so nahe an seiner …

„Du bist hart.“, wisperte Kamui verschlafen, woraufhin Subaru die Augen aufriss und sogleich Abstand nehmen wollte. Allerdings hielt ihn Kamui im gleichen Moment fest. „Nicht ...“

„Kamui … ich … denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten.“, murmelte er mit brennenden Wangen. Doch rieb sich der Jüngere bereits sachte mit seinem Po über seine Erregung, sodass sein Kopf sogleich in den Nacken fiel. „Wir habens schon getan. Und es war perfekt …“ Kamui verschränkte langsam seine Finger mit seinen, was seine Härte nur noch intensiver machte. „... weil du mich kennst und ich dich … ich mach das lieber mit dir, als mit irgendjemand anderes.“ Subaru biss sich hart auf die Lippen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Jetzt, wo alle schliefen, würde man sie nur besser hören können. „Ja … ja … Oh Gott, ja!“

Kurz nach seinem gewisperten Zugeständnis, bewegte Kamui langsam ihre beiden Hände nach unten, direkt über die Beule in seinen Shorts. „Gott … Kamui … du bist so … so feucht.“, murmelte er in den weichen Nacken, während er mit dem Daumen über den bereits nassen Stoff direkt über seiner Spitze rieb und Kamui direkt in seine Hand stieß. Die Lust flutete seinen Körper so intensiv, dass er beinah dadurch schon kam. Doch hielt er sich zurück. Sanft entzog er Kamui seine Hand, um ihm die Shorts vorsichtig tiefer zu schieben und gleichzeitig über seinen Nacken zu küssen. „Du bist … Du bist so schön.“, hauchte er, als sein Blick über die schmale Schulter, auf Kamuis Erregung fiel und dieser einen atemlosen Laut von sich gab. Aber bevor er ihn in die Hand nahm, murmelte Kamui, dass er warten solle. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er die zittrigen Finger an seiner Short, die ihm sein bester Freund hinab schob und Subaru mit einem stummen Schrei spürte, wie einfach sein Glied zwischen Kamuis perfekte, weiche Pobacken glitt. „Fuck … Subaru … ich komm gleich ...“, stöhnte Kamui in das Kissen. Zitternd umfasste er die feuchte Länge schließlich im gleichen Moment, wie er sachte zwischen die heißen Backen stieß und sich gleichzeitig, um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, an Kamuis Schulter festsaugte. „Ja … oh Gott … du bist so groß ...“ Kamuis Stimme klang so verzweifelt und lusterfüllt, aber so … so unglaublich verwegen, dass seine Worte ihm direkt durch den Unterleib rauschten. Sehnsüchtig bewegte er seine Hand geübt schnell um die pralle Erregung, nur um dann Kamui sanft die Hand auf den Mund zu legen, als er dessen Glied anschwellen spürte. Und dann, im gleichen Moment, die Kamui in seiner Hand abspritzte, saugte Kamui hart an seinen Fingern, in die er sachte gebissen hatte, was ihn heftig zu seinem Höhepunkt brachte, wobei er sich erneut an Kamui festsaugte und so hart die Lider zusammenkniff, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

Komplett außer Atem rollte er sich mit Kamui auf den Rücken, wobei dieser sich leicht bewegte, bis er auf seiner Brust ruhte und hart gegen diese ausatmete. „Das ist … echt unglaublich gut.“, murmelte Kamui leise und Subaru nickte. Atemlos starrte er auf seine Hand, bevor er diese an den Mund hob und sich die Finger langsam ableckte. „Das … hast du … Fuck.“, wisperte Kamui mit brennenden Wangen, aber irgendwie … konnte es Subaru dieses Mal nicht stören. Stattdessen genoss er den salzig, süßen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und schloss dann die Augen.

~*~

Es war etwa eine Woche später, dass Subaru in der Nacht wach wurde. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hat. Nur, dass Kamui mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, auf dem Rücken schlief und Subarus Hand immer noch auf seiner nackten Hüfte ruhte. Zärtlich und hauchzart begann er automatisch seine Finger zu bewegen, worunter er Kamuis weiche Haut spürte. Warm und so perfekt. Mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers glitt er nachdenklich über die weiche Kante seines Hüftknochens, wobei Kamui leise seufzte und den Kopf sachte drehte.

Das hier … fühlte sich auf so unendlich vielen Wegen perfekt an und doch, kam Subaru nicht um die Tatsache umhin, dass er und Kamui schon lange die Grenze zwischen Freunde und Geliebte überschritten hatten. Weshalb er sich fragen musste, wo begann die Grenze, in Kamui verliebt zu sein und ihn darum auf allen Wegen bei sich wissen zu wollen? Und wo endete ihre extrem enge Freundschaft? Oder gab es vielleicht keine Grenzen zwischen ihnen, weil … sie diese nicht brauchten?

„Subaru … schlaf bitte.“, murmelte Kamui verschlafen, der sich plötzlich drehte. Dabei seine Hand umfasste, mit der er ihn zuvor gestreichelt hatte und ihre Finger sachte miteinander verschränkte. Eng presste sich Kamui an seine Seite, dessen Atem heiß über seine Brust streichelte. „Ich kann dich regelrecht denken hören.“

„Sorry.“, wisperte er leise und küsste seinen besten Freund sanft auf den Kopf, eh er den anderen Arm um ihn schlang und seine Augen wieder schloss. Kamui hatte recht. Er sollte schlafen und nicht nachdenken. Schon gar nicht über die eine Sache, die ihn glücklicher machte, als alles andere.

~*~

„Ich bin verliebt in dich.“

Subaru blinzelte. Erst einmal. Dann ein zweites Mal, bevor er erschrocken den Kopf schüttelte und sogleich von der Bank aufstand. „Das … S-seishirō-san, das ist nicht witzig.“, keuchte er leicht, doch der Ältere lächelte nur zärtlich, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob und an ihn herantrat. „Ich scherze auch nicht. Ich würde nicht über so etwas scherzen. Jemanden zu lieben, ist doch immer hin etwas einzigartig Wundervolles. Und ich hab mich nun einmal in dich verliebt, einen jungen Mann.“ Er öffnete den Mund, während sich warme Fingerspitzen an seine Wange legten. „Und ich weiß … du empfindest ebenso für mich.“

Seishirō-sans Stimme war wie ein Wispern gen seinen Lippen, was sein Herz merkwürdig stocken ließ, eh es härter begann zu schlagen. Und doch … der Atem auf seinen Lippen, auch wenn er nicht unangenehm war, so fühlte er sich falsch an. Ebenso wie die kräftigen Finger an seinem Gesicht, obwohl sie sanft und kühl auf seiner Haut lagen. Bevor ihn der Ältere also küssen konnte, wich Subaru von ihm weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es … Seishirō-san es tut mir leid, aber … nein, ich … ich bin nicht in dich verliebt.“

Bestürzt senkte er den Blick, da er ihm nicht wehtun wollte. Aber so entging ihm eben auch ein eiskalter Ausdruck, der über die scharfen Gesichtszüge huschte, bevor es wieder verschwand und Subaru ihn unsicher musterte. „Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nun nicht.“

„Subaru-kun … mein kleiner Liebling. Ich könnte dich darum doch nicht hassen.“, lächelte Seishirō-san verständnisvoll, bevor dieser ihn umarmte und er erleichtert die Hände auf seinen Rücken fallen ließ.

Über seiner Schulter blickte Seishirō mörderisch in die Weite. Sich darüber bewusst, dass dies nur eines bedeuten konnte. Dieser Junge … dieser verdammte Junge, hatte ihm alles zerstört. Dabei war er vor dessen Auftauchen, so nahe dran gewesen, Subaru zu seinem zu machen ...

~*~

Kamui lag eingerollt in Subarus Armen, der sachte über seinen Nacken küsste und ihm dabei einen Schauer nach einem Weiteren über den Rücken jagte. Dabei streichelte er abwesend über einen der weichen Handrücken, mit den Fingerspitzen über das Pentagramm, das kaum zu sehen war und doch … erinnerte er sich daran, wie Subaru es ihm zwei Jahre nach ihrer Begegnung damals zeigte. Zu Hause, sagte Subaru, war er sicher durch die Magie seiner Großmutter, um die Handschuhe abnehmen zu dürfen. Doch sobald er die Barrieren verließ, musste er sie tragen, um von dem Sakurazukamori nicht gefunden zu werden.

Dabei konnte er es auch jetzt nicht verstehen. Warum jemand Subaru töten wollen könnte …

„Nun kann ich dich denken hören.“, wisperte Subaru zärtlich hinter seinem Ohr, wo eine Stelle lag, an der er besonders empfindlich war und Kamui tief durchatmen musste. Er spürte deutlich Subarus Härte gegen seinen Hintern reiben, ebenso wie seine eigene Erregung, die gegen die Innennaht seiner Shorts drückte. Aber … irgendwie war es heute anders mit ihnen … „Entschuldige.“, murmelte er und drehte schließlich die etwas größere Hand in seiner, bevor er sie zu sich ans Gesicht hob und einen Kuss auf seine Handfläche hauchte, nur um sich dann in die warme, weiche Handfläche zu schmiegen und die Augen genießend zu schließen.

„Du bist nur so perfekt. Da will es nicht in meinen Kopf, warum jemand dich … ich versteh's nicht.“ Subaru seufzte hinter ihm leise, eh er mit der Hand zärtlich von seiner Wange, über seinen Hals streichelte, und mit den Fingerspitzen die Stelle neckte, die unter dem Kragen seines T-Shirts lag. Oder besser gesagt, Subarus T-Shirt, das er sich geklaut hatte, da es so gut roch und so weich war. „Denk nicht darüber nach, Kamui … nicht jetzt, okay.“

Er wünschte, es ginge so einfach. Doch irgendwie … irgendetwas konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. Und es intensivierte sich mit jedem Tag mehr. Seit diesem Vorfall, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Dennoch nickte Kamui, eh er den Kopf vorsichtig drehte, da Subaru immer noch über seine Haut küsste. Dieser sich jedoch etwas von ihm löste, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. In seinem gesamten Körper begann es, zu prickeln und zu kribbeln. Das war … er kannte … dieses Gefühl. Tief in sich wusste er auch, was es bedeutete, so zu empfinden, da er Gespräche zwischen Personen und Schülern um sich herum nicht ignorieren konnte. Und doch … fürchtete er die Zurückweisung von Subaru mehr, als alles andere. Schließlich drehte er sich so weit, dass er seinen Arm um Subarus Nacken legen konnte und zart mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare gleiten konnte. Er musste nichts machen. Subaru kam ihm sogleich entgegen, sodass ihre Lippen zärtlich aneinander streiften. Genussvoll seufzte Kamui. Langsam ließ er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen gänzlich herumdrehen, wobei sich sein linkes Bein über Subarus Hüfte schob. Doch obwohl sich ihre Erregungen durch den Stoff streiften, fühlte sich der Kuss viel intimer an.

~*~

Subaru hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie an diesem Morgen überhaupt begonnen hatten. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an weiche Lippen an seinem Innenschenkel, bevor irgendetwas Heißes und Feuchtes über seinen Schaft entlangglitt, das ihn aus dem Schlaf holte, weil es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte, als dass er es träumen konnte. Atemlos krallte er die Finger ins Laken, während sich gleichzeitig etwas um seine Spitze schloss und im gleichen Moment, wie er es saugen spürte, schlug er die Augen auf, weil … „Kamui ...“, keuchte er atemlos, aber auch ein wenig ungläubig. Für einen Augenblick verharrte die feuchte Hitze, eh sie verschwand und sich dann auf Brusthöhe die Bettdecke leicht anhob, als Kamuis Kopf darunter hervorkam. Die Haare komplett durcheinander und die Augen so groß, während seine Wangen geröteten waren. Aber was Subarus Verstand benebelte, war weder sein lusterfüllter Ausdruck oder das delikate Rot seiner Wangen, sondern seine feucht schimmernden Lippen, über die sich Kamui leckte. „War ich … nicht gut?“

Sprachlos öffnete er den Mund. Er wünschte sich, er könne ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte … alles, was er tat und jede Sekunde, die sie miteinander verbrachten, doch … „Doch! Perfekt, ich meine nur, … du musst nicht ...“ Damit lächelte Kamui glücklich, nur um erneut zu erröten. „Ich weiß, aber … ich will das schon so lange mit dir tun, … wenn … du auch willst.“ Subaru spürte die Hitze gleichermaßen in seinem eigenen Gesicht, wie durch seinen Brustkorb. Sein Glied fühlte sich sogar noch fester an, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass dies möglich war. Schließlich verschwand Kamui wieder unter der Bettdecke, und bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte, wurde seine Länge wieder von Kamuis Mund umhüllt. Atemlos krallte er die Finger wieder ins Laken. „Oh … Gott, das ist … so gut.“, wisperte er rau. Sein Kopf fiel zurück in den Nacken, als er spürte, wie Kamui über seine Unterseite leckte, wann immer er sich leicht zurückzog und an seiner Spitze saugte.

Er würde lügen, sollte er behaupten, nie über Kamuis Lippen nachgedacht zu haben. Auch in dieser Form. Aber … das hier war … Subaru fand keine Gedanken, um das zu beschreiben, wie er sich fühlte. Nämlich absolut berauscht von Erregung und Aufregung. Ein leichtes Vibrieren durchzog sein Glied, als er glaubte Kamui lustvoll stöhnen zu hören, im gleichen Moment, wie er die Finger zittrig unter der Decke in die weichen Haare schob. Sogleich begann sich Kamui etwas schneller zu bewegen und stärker zu saugen, womit es ihm unmöglich gemacht wurde, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren. Zu intensiv war die Erregung, die ihn durchzog. Hart und rauschend. „Kamui … ich koahh ...“ Vollkommen überwältigt, bei dem Gefühl, wie sein Glied komplett von ihm aufgenommen wurde, kam Subaru so heftig, dass er beinahe die Beine um Kamuis Kopf schloss. Dieser presste sachte seine Schenkel zurück, aufs Laken und schluckte alles, was er ihm gab.

Zitternd löste er die Finger aus Kamuis Haare, in der Hoffnung ihn nicht zu hart gepackt zu haben und spürte kurz darauf die weichen Lippen über seinen Oberkörper nach oben wandern. Bis er ihn wiedersah und ihn sogleich in seine Arme zog. „Das war … göttlich.“, hauchte er atemlos und Kamui wurde knallrot. Lächelte jedoch glücklich. Und dann – im selben Augenblick, wie er ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog – ging die Zimmertür auf und …

Erschrocken starrten sie beide zu Subarus Großmutter, welche sie ausdruckslos musterte. „Frühstück in fünf Minuten.“, sagte sie ebenso ausdruckslos, bevor die Tür zuging.

~*~

Kamui zitterte neben ihm vor Nervosität und Angst, dass Subaru gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm die Hand auf das Knie zu legen. Sie saßen anders wie sonst, etwas weiter auseinander. Darum war es auch möglich, dass Großmutter seine Berührung sehen konnte. Allerdings sagte sie nichts. „Wie lange seid ihr nun schon zusammen?“, fragte sie, woraufhin Kamui ebenso zusammenfuhr, wie Subaru. Mit einem leisen Seufzen blickte sie zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ich mag vielleicht alt sein, aber nicht senil. Und das zwischen euch beiden mehr als Freundschaft ist, sieht doch ein Blinder. Vergesst zudem nicht, mein Zimmer liegt nur zwei Türen von eurem.“

Subaru spürte, wie seine Wangen begannen zu brennen. Das war eine Katastrophe – Moment … zusammen? Erst jetzt begann er, sich über ihre Worte Gedanken zu machen. „Großmutter, was … meinst du mit zusammen sein?“ Seine Großmutter seufzte tief. „Subaru … du weißt, ich liebe dich, wie meinen eigenen Sohn. Und ich hoffe, Kamui, dass du weißt, dass ich dich ebenso liebe. Als ich dich damals sah – vor sieben Jahren, hab ich nicht glauben können, dass Subaru endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der so wundervoll ist. Eure Freundschaft war schon immer so unglaublich eng, ich hab damit gerechnet, dass ihr beiden irgendwann auch … eine Beziehung eingehen würdet.“

„Beziehung?“, wisperte Kamui höher, als er normal klang und Subaru spürte seine Wangen noch heißer werden. „Natürlich. Ich mag vielleicht aus einer anderen Zeit kommen und unsere Traditionen waren bisher sehr … strikt. Es bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich dies über eure Gefühle stelle. Ich hätte mich nur gefreut, wenn ihr beide zuvor zu mir gekommen wärt, um es mir zu sagen und nicht … aber ich hoffe, dass ihr nun wisst, mit mir über alles sprechen zu können. Denn ich liebe euch. Und ich freue mich, dass ihr einander gefunden habt.“

„Gefunden ...“, murmelte Subaru und schluckte hart. Großmutter lächelte ein wenig, bevor sie aufstand und sie sanft musterte. „Frühstückt jetzt erst einmal und dann sehen wir uns, Subaru, zu deiner nächsten Lektion am Nachmittag.“ Bestätigend nickte er knapp, jedoch unfähig an etwas anderes, als ihren Worten zu denken.

„Zusammen. Wir …“ Subaru verstand es irgendwie nicht. Sie waren nicht, … sie taten zwar gewisse Dinge und er wusste auch, in Kamui verliebt zu sein. Aber es war ja nicht so, als würde der es erwidern. Oder? Er wagte es sich schließlich, einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Kamui zu werfen, der angespannt vor sich hinstarrte. Etwas blass und … „Entschuldige, Kamui.“, wisperte er leise, woraufhin die intensiven, leicht geweiteten blauvioletten Augen ihn perplex ansahen. „Was?“

Beschämt schüttelte Subaru den Kopf. „Ich … es ist meine Schuld. Wir hätten nicht, … ich hätte nicht …“ Für eine Sekunde glaubte er, so etwas wie Schmerz in tiefem Blauviolett aufflackern zu sehen, eh Kamui ruckartig den Blick abwandte und zur Seite starrte. „Nein, ich hab …“ Kamui sah ihn nicht an, aber Subaru glaubte … er glaubte etwas zu sehen, aber bevor er seinen besten Freund berühren konnte, fuhr dieser auf. „Ich muss … ich hab da noch … bis später.“

„Ka … mui ...“ Subaru spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte, während er ihm nachstarrte. Sogar noch bis zu dem Moment, indem er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Seine Augen füllten sich unweigerlich mit Tränen, welche er zittrig fortstrich, eh sie jedoch erneut aufkamen. Schließlich lehnte er sich haltlos in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ sie einfach laufen. Unsicher, ob er wegen dem Schmerz in ihm selbst weinte oder weil er das Gefühl hatte, Kamui verletzt zu haben. So oder so … wusste Subaru irgendwo etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

~*~

„Es ist besser so.“, sagte Kamui am Abend, wobei er sich das in den letzten Stunden selbst so oft gesagt hatte, dass er inzwischen wirklich für sich selbst überzeugend klang. Auch, wenn es ihm innerlich das Herz zerriss. Ganz besonders, wenn er in Subarus leicht gerötete Augen sah. „Aber du bist doch gerade erst … du gehörst doch … hier her.“ Vielleicht. Aber Kamui wollte nicht nur hier hergehören. Er wollte zu Subaru gehören, dachte er, eh er den Blick abwandte und angespannt zu seinen Sachen blickte, die er eben gepackt hatte, während Subaru mit dessen Großmutter lernte.

„Ich weiß. Aber …“ Sein Herz zog sich heftig zusammen, während ein komisches Ziehen bis durch seine Fingerspitzen fuhr. „Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht. Ich will nicht, dass sie schlecht von uns beiden denkt. Es ist einfach … Das macht es einfacher, als zu erklären, warum wir nicht …“ Und besonders einfacher Subaru nicht jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, mit dem Wissen, dass er Kamui nie so lieben würde, wie er ihn liebte. Dass er jedoch zu gut war, als dass er Kamui … Dabei kämpfte er hart gegen die aufkommenden Tränen, wobei seine Hände begannen zu zittern, die er somit fester um das T-Shirt schloss, welches er gerade in die Tasche packen wollte, als Subaru in ihr – sein – Zimmer trat. Es war nicht so, als hätte Kamui vorgehabt, einfach ohne eines Abschiedes zu gehen. Viel mehr wollte er alles gepackt haben, um keinen Grund zu haben, nicht zu gehen.

„Und … und wenn ich dich bitte, nicht zu gehen?“, wisperte Subaru plötzlich, was ihn den Blick leicht fassungslos heben ließ. Angespannt starrte er in feuchte, tiefgrüne Augen, die es nur schafften, dass er den Kampf gegen die eigenen Tränen verlor. „Das wäre nicht fair.“, hauchte Kamui schmerzerfüllt, bevor ihn Subaru fest in die Arme schloss und er das T-Shirt fallen ließ, weil er sich viel lieber an den Schwarzhaarigen krallte. „Ich liebe dich.“, wurde es ihm atemlos in die Haare gehaucht, wodurch er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Aber eben auch ein unangenehmes Ziehen durch sich hindurchjagte, weil es war … „Ich liebe dich auch, aber es ist nicht … es ist nicht dasselbe. Und es ist nicht … es wäre nie fair, für einen von uns.“, wisperte er schmerzerfüllt, während ihn Subaru nur noch fester an sich drückte und er nur noch stärker weinen musste. „Es … es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte …“ Kamui nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen, durch seine Tränen leicht feuchten Halsbeuge. „Ich auch … so sehr.“, sagte er, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob es Subaru überhaupt hören konnte.

Stunden später war es wie an dem Tag, an dem alles begonnen hatte. Nur … dass er dieses Mal nicht die Person wiedersehen würde, die er von allen am Meisten liebte, sondern … „Du weißt, dass … du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst. Wenn du etwas brauchst oder … ich … ich werde immer für dich da sein.“, sagte Subaru ernst, wobei die langen Finger, seine feste drückten und Kamui sich wünschte, die weiche Haut ein letztes Mal spüren zu dürfen. Den Schmerz niederdrückend, hob er den Blick und erwiderte Subarus lange, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Er würde ihm gern das Gleiche sagen, aber … wozu, wenn sie beide wussten, dass das hier ein Abschied für immer war. Schließlich ging er einen Schritt, nach dem nächsten zum Waggon des Zuges, nur um dann stehen zu bleiben, bei dem Gefühl, wie fest Subarus Finger seine immer noch hielten. Ein letztes Mal sah er zurück, in die tiefen, grünen Augen, in die er sich wahrscheinlich schon verliebt hat, als er zwölf war und sie sich zum ersten Mal als Kinder geküsst hatten.

Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, bei der Erinnerung, wie es begonnen hatte. So unschuldig. Nur, dass er nie gedacht hätte … sie beide wohl nicht nachgedacht hatten, weil sie viel zu absorbiert ineinander waren.

Wie glücklich war Kamui gewesen, wieder hier zu sein. Bei Subaru. Bei der einen Person, die ihn besser verstand, als jede andere Person, die er kannte … Nur um jetzt den Jungen zurückzulassen, den er mehr liebte, als alles andere. Aber sie beide würden nie auf einer Stufe stehen. Kamui würde nie aufhören können, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Und Subaru … sagte es selbst. Er wünschte … Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände. Auf Subarus Hand, die immer nach ihm griff, wenn er Halt suchte und die er umfasste, wenn ihn der Andere brauchte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, je ohne ihn zu sein. Die Jahre ohne Subaru waren schon schwer genug gewesen. Aber er konnte sie überleben, weil er wusste …

Und doch … jetzt in diesem Moment wünschte sich Kamui nichts mehr, als dass ihn Subaru zum ersten Mal loslassen würde. Aber er wusste ebenso, dass dies nie passieren würde. Weshalb es ihn innerlich in zwei riss, den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen, womit ihre Finger auseinanderglitten und er ohne sich erneut umzudrehen, in den Zug stieg und so schnell er konnte, den Gang entlang ging, bis zu einer Stelle, an der zwei Abteile verbunden waren und er sich zitternd gegen die Innenwand lehnen konnte, wo er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Er wünschte … Er wünschte plötzlich, er hätte Subaru nie geküsst.

~*~

Seiner Großmutter erzählte Subaru von einem Notfall mit Kamuis Mutter. Auch, wenn er insgeheim glaubte, dass sie seine Lüge erkennen konnte, so sagte sie nichts dazu. Stattdessen ließ sie ihm seine Ruhe. Mit Neko kuschelte er sich von nun an in sein Bett, das sich, seit Kamui nicht mehr neben ihm lag, kühler als je zuvor anfühlte. Zu wissen, dass Kamui ihn nicht so lieben könnte, wie er ihn, tat mehr als alles andere weh. Aber er hätte nie … Subaru hätte nie die Kraft gehabt, Kamui zu verlassen. Da war der Schwarzhaarige einfach so viel stärker, als er. Und sehr viel selbst aufopfernder. Denn er sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, bevor er gegangen war. So blank, dass er Kamui am Liebsten für immer festgehalten hätte. Allerdings hatte er nicht unrecht. Es wäre nie fair gewesen, für einen von ihnen und Subaru wollte nicht, dass Kamui sich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte …

Seishirō-san sagte, es war besser so für sie beide. Subaru verdiente jemanden, der ihn so liebte, wie er es verdiente. Und auch, wenn er sich sagte, er könnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihn jemand mehr achten und lieben könnte, wie Kamui, wäre es eben nie dasselbe, wie das, was Subaru für ihn empfand. Vielleicht hatte der Tierarzt also recht … Sie kannten sich nun beinah ein ganzes Jahr und der ältere Mann hatte nie etwas getan, um ihn fehlzuleiten. Vielleicht … sollte er in dem Fall einfach auf ihn hören und … ihm eine Chance geben?

~*~

„Du siehst unglücklich aus.“, merkte eine warme Stimme über ihm an, woraufhin er leicht erschrocken zusammenfuhr. „Kuzuki.“ Der Ältere lächelte warm, bevor er sich zu ihm auf die Stufe zu ihrer Veranda setzte und Kamui ihm sagen wollte, es nicht zu tun, weil er nicht wollte, dass der Anzug des Mannes schmutzig wurde, aber sobald er die angenehme Wärme neben sich spürte, versagte seine Stimme. „Ich dachte, du wolltest in Tokio bleiben?“

„Ja, ich … ich hab … mich geirrt.“, murmelte er unter dem enormen Druck, der um seine Kehle lag, bevor er den Blick abwandte und in die andere Richtung starrte, damit der Ältere seine Tränen nicht erkennen konnte. Er mochte Kuzuki immer schon sehr. Denn obwohl dieser in der Politik tätig war, war er aufrichtig und warm. Irgendwie … anders. Aber Kamui fühlte sich von ihm nie angewidert, wie von manch anderen, mit denen seine Mutter manchmal Kontakt hatte, aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeit für die Regierung. „Das tut mir leid.“, antwortete ihm der Ältere und dann spürte er auch schon eine seiner warmen, großen Hände direkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, was ihn so schrecklich an Subaru erinnerte, wodurch die erste Träne kompromisslos fiel, gefolgt von weiteren heißen Tränen, welche über seine Wangen liefen. So lange, bis ihn der Ältere zärtlich in die Arme zog und ihn einfach nur hielt. Völlig ignorant gegenüber der Tatsache, wie heftig Kamui in sein teures Sakko weinte.

Später lehnte er mit dem Kopf gegen die breite Schulter, wobei er die weichen Haarsträhnen unter seiner Schläfe spüren konnte, während er Kuzuki erzählte, was passiert und warum er gegangen war. Über seinen Rücken streichelnd, hörte dieser ihm aufmerksam zu, aber nie mit dem Gefühl, über ihn zu urteilen. Sondern wirklich … beistehend. Bis er fertig war. Natürlich ließ er dabei die intimsten Momente weg, ebenso wie Subarus Geheimnis, aber …

„Darf ich ehrlich sein, Kamui?“, fragte der weißblonde Mann zärtlich, wobei er kaum merklich nickte und sich eine letzte Träne von der Wange strich. „Für mich hört sich das nicht so an, als würde Subaru-kun in dir nur einen besten Freund sehen. Vielleicht … kann ich hierbei nur aus meiner Sicht sprechen, aber ich würde so eine Freundschaft nicht über den Haufen werfen, nur um … körperlichen Spaß zu haben. Und er kommt mir auch nicht so vor, als würde er so handeln. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“

Kamui atmete tief durch. „Ja. Aber … es könnte genauso gut sein, dass ich nur aus meiner Sichtweise nicht objektiv sein kann. Ich … die Sache ist, Subaru ist einfach so … er ist zu gutmütig, als dass er mich abgewiesen hätte.“ Sein Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Kuzuki neigte ein wenig nachdenklich den Kopf. „Du denkst wirklich, er wäre intim mit dir geworden, weil er dich nur aus Mitgefühl nicht abweisen wollte? Denkst du denn nicht, dass das sehr viel grausamer wäre, als einfach Nein zu sagen?“

Perplex blinzelte Kamui, bevor er in tiefe, goldbraune Augen sah, die ihn gütig anblickten. Aber auch sehr zärtlich. „Ich …“ Kuzuki strich sanft eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn. „Hättest du denn so gehandelt? Angenommen, du empfändest einzig Freundschaft für ihn, hättest du dich von ihm so berühren lassen oder ihn so berührt, einzig um ihm nicht wehzutun oder in Verlegenheit zu bringen?“ Kamui biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Der Gedanke fühlte sich hinterlistig und schrecklich unaufrichtig an. Einfach alles, was sie beide nicht waren. „Nein.“, hauchte er schließlich, woraufhin Kuzuki sanft lächelte. „Dann solltest du jetzt wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich ebenso in dich verliebt ist, wie du in ihn. Kann es nicht sein, dass ihr zwei ein wenig sehr aneinander vorbei geredet haben könntet?“

Kamui biss sich nachdenklich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, als er sich ihr Gespräch wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Nur um mit einem Mal leicht zusammenzuzucken, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Er … denkt er denn etwa, dass ich nur … dass ich ihn nicht ...“ Kuzuki lächelte leicht traurig, bevor er nickte und Kamui erneut heiße Tränen aufkommen spürte, die er dieses Mal jedoch hinunterdrücken konnte. „Scheiße. Ich … ich muss sofort zurück!“ Atemlos wie schockiert starrte er den Älteren an, der sanft lächelte und dabei nickte. „Das solltest du. Denn so eine Liebe findet man nicht oft.“

Nein. Man fand sie nie, dachte Kamui, bevor er aufstand. Allerdings im selben Augenblick erkannte, dass die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt hatte und um die Zeit kein Zug mehr fahren würde. Zumindest keine Direktverbindung mehr. Er würde somit mitten in der Nacht an einem Zwischenstopp festhängen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich fahre?“

„Was? Nein, ich … das ist doch viel zu weit und du hast bestimmt wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen.“, murmelte Kamui errötend. Doch Kuzuki lächelte nur beschwichtigend, nachdem er ebenfalls aufgestanden war und Kamui fast fasziniert beobachtete, wie fließend die langen, weißblonden Haare wieder an dem Älteren hinabfielen. Sie waren hüftlang und schimmerten wie edle Seide. Dabei erinnerte er sich verlegen noch an seine Kindheit. Wenn er Kuzuki Zöpfe flechten wollte, einfach, weil er seine langen Haare so schön fand. „Im Gegenteil, Kamui. Für dich hab ich immer Zeit.“

Die Worte erinnerten Kamui daran, dass er vergessen hatte, jemanden bei sich zu haben, der immer auf ihn achtgegeben hatte. Auch, wenn er manchmal viel zu abgelenkt von anderen Dingen war, um es wirklich zu erkennen. Schließlich war auch Kuzuki für ihn da, nachdem sie umgezogen waren und Kamui sich mehr denn je alleine fühlte. So ohne Subaru … war es, als fehle ihm ein Teil seiner selbst. Und natürlich, obwohl Kuzuki die meiste Zeit wegen seiner Arbeit hier war und seine Mutter mit Informationen unterstützte, waren es so Kleinigkeiten, die Kamui halfen, sich hier nicht zu verlieren. Wie, wenn er sich eben von ihm die Haare flechten ließ. Oder ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben half, wenn Kamui sich zu doof anstellte. Und manchmal … manchmal eben einfach nur neben ihm auf den Stufen der Veranda saß.

„Und … du denkst wirklich …?“, fragte Kamui Stunden später, während sie zusammen in Kuzukis Wagen saßen und dieser ihn zurückfuhr. Warme, goldbraune Augen sahen ihn durch das zarte Licht vorbeiziehender Laternen an, wobei Kamui nervös im Sitz nach vorne rutschte. „Er wäre wirklich ein Idiot, wäre er es nicht, Kamui.“, hauchte der Ältere schließlich sanft, eh dieser seine linke Hand vom Lenkrad nahm und nach seiner griff, um sie zärtlich zu drücken. Die Geste erfüllte ihn mit einer angenehmen Wärme, womit er sanft zurückdrückte und dann aus dem Beifahrerfenster blickte. Manchmal fühlte sich Kamui wirklich wie ein Idiot. Er nahm so viele Dinge wahr. Aber die, die wirklich etwas ausmachten … übersah er manchmal komplett. Und es war wirklich … manchmal wollte er sich einfach nur gegen die Stirn schlagen, so blind fühlte er sich gegenüber dem Offensichtlichen.

~*~

Es war eigentlich schon kurz vor Mitternacht und Kamui fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass er einschlafen könnte, als er gerade etwas erkannte. „Stopp.“ Kuzuki bremste sogleich, während Kamui mit seinem Gurt kämpfte, bevor er diesen schließlich löste und dann ignorant über den – wenn auch zum Glück geringen – Verkehr aus dem Auto sprang und dann zum Park rannte, wo er dachte, Subaru gesehen zu haben. Da war Etwas in ihm, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie … wie Angst. Und mit einmal Mal, im selben Augenblick, wie ihn eine merkwürdige Kälte umfuhr, gepaart mit dem Geruch von Kirschblüten …

„Guten Tag, Kamui-kun … ich hab das Gefühl, wir sollten einmal miteinander reden.“ Kamui spürte eine unsagbare Kälte seine Glieder auffahren, während goldbraune Augen, kalt und bedrohlich auf ihn hinabstarrten. Aber bevor er die Chance bekam aufzustehen, presste sich eine breite, starke Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn unbarmherzig hinab. „Aber nicht doch, mein Süßer, ich will doch nur reden.“ Kamui schluckte hart, aber auch wenn er irgendwo Angst empfand, war die Wut in ihm irgendwie größer, weshalb er stur zurücksah. „Ich hab einen Namen. Und Sie sind nicht der, den Sie ausgeben zu sein.“

„So klug … Subaru-kun hat schon so viel von dir erzählt. Es gibt zu wenige Augenblicke, in der er nicht über dich spricht. Weißt du, vorher war das nicht mal ein Problem. Aber jetzt, seit du hier bist, wird es immer schwerer für mich, ihm nahezukommen.“ Die Worte brachten Übelkeit in ihm auf. „Sie sind abartig und pervers!“

„Aber nicht doch, mein Süßer. Ich halte mich nur an die Spielregeln. Subaru-kun wollte es ja selbst so. Er wollte, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber nun, wo du hier bist … wie soll ich sagen … wie soll ich denn für ihn etwas empfinden, wenn alles was er sieht, nur du bist. Ich meine … er wird so oder so durch meine Hand sterben, nur … hatte ich auf etwas mehr Spaß zuvor gehofft.“ Kamui erschauderte durch Ekel und Angst. „Ich werde es ihm sagen! Und seiner Großmutter. Was auch immer Sie mit ihm tun wollen ...“ Erneut wollte er aufstehen, doch drückte ihn der Ältere erneut hart zurück, bevor dieser sich zu ihm lehnte und er seinen kalten Atem auf den Lippen spürte. Er wollte sich so gern zurücklehnen, aber es war unmöglich unter dem harten Griff. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun würdest. Daher wirst du dich hieran nicht erinnern, bis es zu spät sein wird. Ich will … dass du … es genieß, ihn schreien zu hören.“, wisperte der Mann gegen seine Lippen und dann …

„Das ist … hör auf. Bitte, hör auf ...“, wisperte eine Stimme schmerzerfüllt wie flehend und Kamui wusste zuerst nicht, wessen Stimme das war, bis er Subaru sah. Fassungslos starrte er auf seinen besten Freund, der gegen den Stamm eines gewaltigen Sakuras gefesselt war. Aber nicht von Seilen, aber knöchernen Ranken des Baumes und er glaubte, er sah wie blutig die schmalen Handgelenke inzwischen waren. Vor diesem stand Seishirō. Mit der Hand um Subarus Hals und dem Gesicht fiel zu nahe an … Nein!

Bevor Kamui überhaupt wusste, sich zu bewegen, rannte er nach vorne und riss den Mann von Subaru regelrecht weg. Irgendwo unter seinen Fingerspitzen pulsierte eine Hitze, die sich etwas schmerzhaft anfühlte. Wie, wenn man einen Schlag bekam. Nur … dass es sich nicht wie ein elektrischer Schlag anfühlte, den er bekam. Viel mehr entlud sich dieses Gefühl, als sich lange, kräftige Finger um seinen Hals schlangen und er für einen Augenblick glaubte, zu ersticken. „Du … hast mich gerade ...“, schnurrte die kalte Stimme. Aber was auch immer sie noch sagen wollte, riss es genauso gewaltig weg, wie die pure Energie, die aus ihm herausströmte und dann glaubte Kamui Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen tanzen zu sehen, bevor sich jemand über sein Gesichtsfeld lehnte. Panik kam ihn ihm auf, weil er fürchtete … er fürchtete, aber er versank im selben Moment bereits in tiefer Schwärze.

~*~

Subaru dachte wirklich … dem Tod entgegenzublicken, als Seishirō-san ihm ins Ohr wisperte, es nun langsam zu beenden. Doch dann sah er nur jemanden, der seinen … der den Älteren von sich wegriss und einen Augenblick später die Ranken von seinem Körper fielen. Beinahe so, als wären sie nie auf ihm gewesen. Sein Kopf schwirrte mit Fragen und Traurigkeit sowie dem puren Schock, darüber, dass Seishirō-san … dass er der Sakurazukamori war. Allerdings erhielt er nicht die Gelegenheit sich damit lange aufzuhalten, als ihn eine gewaltige Hitze umgab. Weiß und gleißend und so … der Geruch von süßlichen Kirschblüten verschwand mit einem Mal, sodass er wieder atmen konnte und als er die Augen aufschlug … „Kamui?!“ Sogleich rannte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der wie benommen in den Himmel aufstarrte und griff zitternd nach seiner Hand.

„Ich ruf einen Krankenwagen.“, sagte jemand mit langen Haaren und für einen Moment erkannte ihn Subaru nicht, eh er die Güte in tiefem Goldbraun erkannte und … „Nicht nötig, Kuzuki-san, ich … kannst du mir helfen, ihn mit zu mir nach Hause zu bringen? Meine Großmutter wird ihm helfen können.“ Vorsichtig hob er Kamui auf seine Arme, während der Ältere ihn beinah so ansah, als wollte er ihm Kamui abnehmen, aber dann nickte Kuzuki nur und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Behutsam und besorgt, um zu prüfen, ob es ihm gut ging. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch, aber er wollte nicht … er konnte Kamui nicht loslassen.

Die Fahrt über zu seinem Zuhause, ließ ihn nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, warum Kamui hier war. Wie er es geschafft hatte, den Fluch des Sakurazukamoris zu durchbrechen, denn … die Male waren verschwunden. Etwas, das ihm erst Minuten später bewusst wurde, nachdem er zärtlich Kamuis Wange streichelte, der immer noch bewusstlos in seinen Armen ruhte.

„Liebst du ihn?“ Überrascht darüber, angesprochen zu werden, sah Subaru in den Rückspiegel, wo er Kuzukis Blick begegnete. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er perplex, weil er nicht sicher war, die Frage richtig verstanden zu haben. „Ich fragte, ob du ihn liebst. Wirklich … wahrhaftig.“ Subaru öffnete den Mund, weil er nicht verstand, weshalb Kuzuki ihn so etwas fragte. Doch … erinnerte er sich dann daran, wie ihm Kamui von dem Älteren erzählte. Der immer Tōru-san besuchte, um ihr Informationen zu ihrer Arbeit für die Regierung zukommen zu lassen. Und wie nett der Mann immer war. Aber eben auch an die Tatsache, dass er die einzige Person war, die Kamui in der Zeit geholfen hatte, als dieser nicht in der gleichen Stadt wie Subaru wohnte … Womit er erkannte … „Ja. Mehr als mein Leben.“, antwortete er somit ehrlich, woraufhin sein Blick lange erwidert wurde, bevor Kuzuki zurück zur Straße blickte. „Gut.“

Die Erwiderung ließ Hoffnung in ihm aufkommen. Hoffnung … weshalb Kamui vielleicht hier war. Warum er … Schließlich streichelte er wieder über die kühle Wange seines Freundes, der immer noch bewusstlos auf seinem Schoß und in seinen Armen ruhte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Kamui gut ging.

~*~

Als Kamui wieder zu sich kam, spürte er keine Panik und ebenso wenig Angst durch seinen Geist jagen. Da war einzig Ruhe in ihm. Ruhe, weil … „Subaru ...“, hauchte er beinah lautlos, als er auf seine Hand blickte, welche von langen, warmen Fingern umschlossen wurde und sein Herz einen heftigen Satz machte. „Kamui. Gott sei Dank.“, wisperte sein bester Freund, der sich sogleich an seine Seite, auf die Bettkante setzte und eine Hand an seine Wange legte. „Ich hatte schon Angst …“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er leise. Unfähig überhaupt fassen zu können, was geschehen war, weil … „Du hast mich gerettet. Ich weiß nicht wie … Großmutter sagt, … es war etwas, das in dir ist. Aber … das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wichtig ist nur, dass es dir gut geht.“, hauchte Subaru zärtlich, dessen Stimme belegt klang. So, als war er den Tränen nahe und es brachte Kamui um den Verstand. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er daher besorgt, besonders als er mit einem Mal die Bandagen an Subarus Handgelenken erkannte und er sich sogleich fragte, was geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht …

„Ich war so ...“, Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog, während sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht …“ Er schluckte hart, als seine Fingerspitzen etwas zitternd über den schmalen Handgelenken schwebten, bevor er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und Subaru dann zu sich zog. Zärtlich küsste er die weichen Lippen, im gleichen Moment, wie er die Finger in den warmen Nacken schob. Aber behutsam, weil er Subaru nicht wehtun wollte. Bevor der aber den Kuss erwidern konnte, löste er ihn wieder. „Ich liebe dich. Mehr als – Als du sagtest, es täte dir leid und … ich dachte, du würdest … mich nur als Freund lieben. Aber nicht als … nicht so, wie ich dich.“

Subaru machte ein leises Geräusch, woraufhin er es sich wagte, in die tiefen, grünen Augen zu sehen, welche geweitet waren und leicht vor Tränen glitzerten. „Ich dachte … Kamui!“, wisperte Subaru plötzlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf eindringlich. „Damals … ich weiß es nicht, aber mit jedem Tag, in dem wir mehr zusammen waren … hab ich dich immer mehr geliebt. Aber ich fürchtete … du würdest es nicht erwidern. Und ich war so dumm, ich dachte … ich glaubte … Seishirō-san. Dabei wollte er dich nur die gesamte Zeit von mir schieben … es tut mir so leid, Kamui!“

Kopfschüttelnd sah Kamui ihn an, wobei er sanft die Tränen von Subarus Gesicht streichelte. „Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht –…“ Subaru jedoch unterbrach ihn sanft. „Du wusstest es. Du hast es gespürt und ich hab dir nicht ... ich hab … dir nicht glauben wollen. Dabei wolltest du mich doch die gesamte Zeit über nur beschützen.“ Kamui kannte Subaru gut genug, um zu erkennen, wenn er sich schämte. Und das tat er ziemlich energisch darüber, ihm nicht geglaubt zu haben. Allerdings konnte er es verstehen … „Du warst alleine … Ich war nicht da und ebenso Hokuto. Du wolltest nur … jemand der da war, das ist … Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

Damit zog er Subaru wieder zu sich heran, wobei er sich dann langsam zurück auf das Bett legte und Subaru mit sich zog. Dieser kuschelte sich sogleich an ihn und Kamui fühlte sich seit Langem wieder … ganz.

Kuzuki, der im Türspalt des Zimmers gestanden hatte, schloss lächelnd die Tür, nur um sich lautlos dagegen zu lehnen. Kamuis Zukunft war für ihn eigentlich nie sehr klar gewesen. Er wusste nur, dass es ab einem bestimmten Punkt für ihn begann, schwer zu werden zu erkennen, wo Kamuis Zukunft lag, weil sie so eng mit Subarus verwunden war. Jedenfalls bis vor einer Woche, bevor der Junge plötzlich wieder zurück war und Kuzuki glaubte, ihn zuletzt so traurig gesehen zu haben, da war Kamui von Subaru weggezogen. Dabei lag die Liebe der beiden für den jeweils anderen doch so klar ersichtlich, er fragte sich, wie es möglich war, so aneinander vorbei zu reden …

Jetzt allerdings … wenn er die Augen schloss, erkannte er zum ersten Mal, keinen schwarzen Schatten, der über den beiden zu schweben schien. Sondern einzig Licht und so viel Liebe, es gab Kuzuki Hoffnung.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Zehn Jahre …  
Manchmal glaubte Kamui, es war nur ein Wimpernschlag, seit Subaru und er zusammengekommen waren. Und noch sehr viel kürzer, seit sie verheiratet waren, dachte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, als er auf das Foto von ihnen sah, das hinter Subarus Laptop auf dem schwarzen Schreibtisch stand. Sie hatten traditionell geheiratet, wobei sie die gleichen Kimonos trugen, weiß, mit roten Ahornblättern darauf. Subarus Großmutter hatte die Zeremonie abgehalten und es hatte so viele Tränen gegeben. Hokuto und ebenso seine Mutter hatten die ganze Zeit geweint. Aber auch Kamui bekam jetzt alleine an der Erinnerung feuchte Augen.

„Kamui?“ Blinzelnd drehte er den Kopf, nur um zu lächeln und sich auf Subarus Schoß zu setzen, der ihn sogleich eng an sich zog. „Pizza ist unterwegs.“, hauchte er gegen seine Halsbeuge, wo er seinen Mann zärtlich küsste und genießend die Augen schloss.

Es war schon amüsant, wie viele sich darüber beklagten, dass Kamui und Subaru verheiratet waren, ohne einen optischen Zusatz dafür. Allerdings fanden sie beide das Ganze unnötig. Sie brauchten nichts, um visuell ihre Verbundenheit zu zeigen. Ganz besonders, weil es gerade das war, das man nicht sehen konnte, was ihre Liebe zueinander bewies. Noch heute fragte er sich, ob er den Sakurazukamori tatsächlich getötet hatte. Kuzuki sagte, es sei möglich, weil in ihm eine Macht herrschte, welche ihm vererbt worden war. Allerdings war es ihm irgendwie auch egal. Denn sollte er je wiederkommen, würde Kamui ihn töten. Niemand verging sich an dem, den er liebte.

„Hm …“ Subarus leises Seufzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ebenso wie die Härte, die begann, sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu pressen. Leicht grinste er gegen Subarus Haut, an seinem Hals, bevor er sich erneut an der Stelle festsaugte, nur um sich dann zurück auf die Lippen zu beißen, bei dem Anblick des geröteten Flecks an seiner Halsbeuge. Wenn er an all die Dinge dachte, die sie schon getan hatten … an all ihre ersten Male, von denen Kamui es niemals bereuen würde, sie alle einzig mit Subaru erlebt zu haben. Subaru … der ebenso sein Erster war, wie er sein Letzter werden sollte … machte sein Herz einen Satz. „Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru leise, der ihn aus dunklen Augen erregt ansah. Dabei leckte sich Kamui über die Lippen. Zehn Jahre waren Subaru so gut bekommen.

Denn während er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, wie siebzehn auszusehen, waren Subarus Augen weniger unschuldig groß, aber dafür irgendwie erwachsener. Er hatte dieses kindliche verloren, das auf seinem schönen Gesicht gelegen hatte, welches nun mit etwas Erwachsenem ersetzt worden war. Was Kamui manchmal zu versauten Rollenspielen brachte, in denen er sich von Subaru nur zu gerne dominieren ließ. Jetzt allerdings … rutschte er vollkommen freiwillig die langen Beine zurück, bis zu den Knien, während er den Bund von Subarus schwarzer Jogginghose hinabschob. „Oh Gott ...“, keuchte der Schwarzhaarige erregt, über ihm, sobald dessen Erregung befreit war und Kamui mit kompletter Begierde und tiefer Erregung die bereits feuchte Spitze musterte.

Neckend fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über den erhitzten, zart geröteten, langen, dicken Schaft, wodurch der sogleich aufgeregt zuckte und Kamui sein Glied vollends erhärten spürte, bei dem Anblick wie ein Lusttropfen aus der stark geröteten, prallen Spitze herausperlte und über diese rann. „Fuck ...“, stöhnte Kamui atemlos, eh er sich – unfähig heute mit Subaru zu spielen – sogleich nach vorne lehnte und über die pralle Spitze leckte, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm und im gleichen Augenblick lange Finger spürte, die sich in seine Haare schoben. Genießend schloss er die Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann stieß Subaru sachte nach oben, während dieser seinen Kopf sachte dirigierte und Kamui die Hände auf die Armlehnen stützte, um sich davon abzuhalten, nach seinem eigenen Glied zu greifen. Er liebte es, wenn Subaru die Kontrolle übernahm.

Früher war der Schwarzhaarige immer so zurückhaltend gewesen. Unsicher, ob er Kamui nicht doch überwältigte. Oder ihm wehtat. Erst als er ihm bewusst gemacht hat, wie geil es ihn eigentlich machte, wenn Subaru einfach mal losließ …

Atemlos zog Kamui sich zurück, nur um sich schwer atmend über die Lippen zu lecken, bevor er schließlich ganz auf den Boden sank und Subaru leise fluchte. Dann aber stand der Onmyoji ebenfalls auf und noch bevor Kamui sich nach vorne lehnen konnte, packte ihn Subaru auch schon erneut mit den Fingern bestimmt, aber nach wie vor behutsam, an seinen Haaren und schob die harte Erregung in seinen Mund.

Kamui stöhnte laut und ungehemmt um Subarus Glied auf, während sich seine Hände an die schlanken, wohlgeformten Oberschenkel legten, über deren Rückseite er streichelte, bis nach oben zu Subarus perfekten Hintern, wo er seinen Mann schließlich ein wenig fester berührte, um ihm bewusst zu machen, was er wollte. Es gab einfach so Tage … da genoss Kamui es mehr seinen Mund gefickt zu bekommen, als Subaru zu reiten. Und heute … heute, nach einem viel zu langen Tag des Lernens für seine Abschlussprüfungen im Bereich Japanische Mythologien in der Moderne, wollte er das mehr als alles andere. Sein Glied fühlte sich so voll und schwer an, durch die heftige Erregung, die ihn durchfuhr, als sich Subarus Griff um seine Strähnen ein weiteres Mal festigte und Kamui dann nach oben sah, lusterfüllt sowie komplett erregt über die Art, wie ihn Subaru nahm, wodurch er sah, wie Subaru sein eigenes Glied beobachtete sowie Kamuis Lippen darum. Dann aber trafen sich ihre Blicke und seine kurzen Nägel bohrten sich in Subarus Hintern, als dieser ein letztes Mal nach vorne stieß und im selben Moment heftig in seinem Mund kam.

Wobei Kamui wirklich Mühe hatte, jedes Pulsieren zu schlucken, weil er mit einem Mal selbst heftig in seiner Hose zum Orgasmus kam und dabei gedämmt um das zuckende Glied stöhnen musste. Vollkommen atemlos sank er schließlich mit der Stirn gegen Subarus Hüfte, während lange Finger zärtlich über seinen Kopf streichelten. „Ich liebe dich, Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru liebevoll über ihm. „Und ich liebe dich.“, erwiderte er rau, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte und Subarus Glied musterte, welches durch seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr ganz so hart war, aber dennoch … „Wir hätten noch etwas mehr als zehn Minuten übrig ...“, murmelte er verführerisch nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Wanduhr, nur um im nächsten Moment sachte hochgezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsst zu werden. Vielleicht … bekam er ja heute gleich zwei seiner liebsten Aktivitäten …

~*~ Fin ~*~


	12. Black Water (Dark fic)

Lyrics by Monsters and Men - Black Water

~*~

The strange silence  
Surrounding me  
Grows closer  
Feels colder  
But I'm ready  
To suffer the sea  
Black water  
Take over

~*~

Der Kampf war vorbei.  
Die Menschen gerettet.  
Ebenso die Erde.

Aber nach einem Sieg fühlte es sich für Kamui nicht an.

Fuma hatte er getötet.  
Freunde verloren.  
Und Geliebte ...

Die Dinge, die er tun musste, um schließlich zu überleben …

~*~

Swallowed by a vicious vengeful sea  
Darker days are raining over me  
In the deepest depths I lost myself

~*~

Kamui hatte niemals behauptet, stark zu sein. Er wusste, dass er es nicht war. Er hatte es versucht. Für Sorata, Arashi und Yuzuriha. Ebenso wie für Karen-san und Aoki-san. Sogar für Fuma und Kuzuki, der … der immer noch an ihm glaubte. Aber am Meisten … für Subaru. Doch was hatte es gebracht, außer Schmerz und Tod?

Bevor das alles geschehen war, wusste Kamui zumindest noch, wer er war. Inzwischen allerdings … erkannte er nicht einmal mehr die Person, die ihm aus dem Spiegel heraus anblickte.

Die Ruhe, die ihn überkam, fühlte sich seit Monaten wie Balsam auf seiner Haut an. Kamui hatte immer gedacht, dass er Angst vor dem Tod haben würde, wenn er kam. Aber in Wahrheit hatte er nur Angst davor, jemandem wehzutun. Doch wo niemand mehr war …

Lag auch kein Schmerz.  
Sondern nur Stille.  
Und Erlösung.

~*~

I see myself ... through someone else

~*~

Erschrocken fuhr Subaru aus dem Schlaf heraus. Atemlos starrte er gegen die dunkle Wand. Auf das Ofuda, von dem in seinem Zimmer mehrere an den Wänden angebracht waren. Genug, um den Fluch der Sakura von ihm zu halten. Während seine Großmutter immer noch nach einem Weg suchte, ihn davon zu erlösen, hielt sich Subaru fern. Von allem.

Und doch … Kamui …

Er kannte die Stimme nicht, die so verzweifelt Kamuis Namen in seinem Traum gewispert hatte. Aber sein Herz schlug vor Angst. Schließlich schwang er die Beine über die Bettkante und griff nach seinen Klamotten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Brust vor Kamuis Wohnungstür. Natürlich wusste er, wo er wohnte. Er wusste … alles über den Jüngeren. Er hatte nie aufgehört sich zu kümmern, auch wenn er im Hintergrund blieb. Kamui sollte ihn so nicht sehen. Nicht mit … und nicht als … Daher schickte er auch seine Boten. Nur, dass sie ihm stets das Gleiche berichteten.

Subaru kannte das, was sie ihm berichteten. Die Einsamkeit und Zurückgezogenheit. Er dachte … jedenfalls, dass er es kannte. Doch als er die Tür zum Badezimmer langsam öffnete und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten so viel Blut sah … wurde ihm klar, absolut keine Ahnung gehabt zu haben.

Und zum ersten Mal, seit der Fluch von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, fühlte es sich noch nie so einfach an, den Geruch von Sakurablüten zu ignorieren, während er zitternd nach dem Küchenmesser griff, das Kamuis Finger kraftlos umfasst hielten. Danach riss er Streifen von seinem Trenchcoat ab, nur um diese so fest wie möglich um die schmalen Handgelenke zu wickeln und Kamui dann auf die Arme zu heben. Er wusste, dass der Clan ebenso auf Kamui achtgab. Wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen. Und wenn sie hiervon erfuhren …

Würde selbst Subaru Kamui den Tod als Erlösung vorziehen.

~*~

Vögel …

Das war das Erste, das Kamui hörte. Das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Keine Schreie und ebenso wenig anderen Lärm. Für einen Moment hatte er die Hoffnung, dass es endlich vorbei war. Dass er endlich seinen ersehnten Frieden hatte, als er sich über etwas bewusst wurde. Er etwas spürte, das er schon so viele Male zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, wann immer er in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war. Das konnte nicht einmal die Taubheit seiner Finger ignorieren …

Die Augen aufzuschlagen, fühlte sich merkwürdig kraftaufwendig an.  
Doch den unbewegten Blick aus zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen zu halten … fühlte sich hingegen schier unmöglich an. Sein Herz zog sich heftig zusammen, während er mit brennender Kehle auf seine Hand blickte, welche Subaru in seinen hielt. Beschützend und warm. Als wäre nie … nie etwas passiert. Und doch, als Kamuis Blick über sein bandagiertes Handgelenk sah, an dessen Oberfläche eine winzige Stelle lag, an der noch etwas Blut durchgesickert sein musste, war es unmöglich für ihn so zu denken.

Subaru hatte ihn zurückgelassen.  
Zwischen all dem Schmerz und dem Tod, hatte er ihn allein gelassen.

Subaru war gegangen, als er ihn am Meisten gebraucht hätte.  
Und er kam zurück, nachdem Kamui …  
Das war nicht …

Die Wut, die ihn mit einem Mal überzog, war so … intensiv, dass Kamui, während er die freie Hand zur Faust ballte, was sich merkwürdig ekelerregend anfühlte, weil er glaubte zu spüren, wie die Naht unter der Bandagierung riss. „Kamui, du solltest –...“, hauchte Subaru leise, doch entriss er ihm seine Hand nur harsch und blickte wütend in seine Augen, die … von denen er nicht wusste, wie er in sie sehen sollte, ohne zeitgleich Liebe und Hass zu empfinden. „Du hattest kein Recht –...“, fauchte er wütend, als er sich aufsetzte. Vollkommen ignorant dem schwerelosen Gefühl in seinem Kopf und aus dem Bett stolperte, während Subaru sofort um das Bett herumlief, um ihn festzuhalten. Doch schlug er nur wütend seine Hände von sich. „Kamui, bitte … du blutest wieder.“, hauchte Subaru beschwichtigend, doch …

„Du hast mich zurückgelassen!“, fauchte Kamui, als er Subaru ein weiteres Mal von sich stieß und er dieses Mal vor Schmerz Übelkeit in sich aufkommen spürte, durch das Gefühl von zerreißender Haut. Und doch … war das alles nicht neu. Atemlos starrte er in Subarus Gesicht, das er mal wirklich … das er immer noch … Aber alles, was er sah, war … „Du … hast dich für ihn entschieden, als ich dich … am Meisten brauchte.“, wisperte er, während sich sein Blick verschwamm und sogleich wieder klärte, nachdem heiße Tränen über seine Wangen fielen, von denen er nicht gedacht hätte, sie noch weinen zu können … „Kamui ...“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als Subaru erneut an ihn herantreten wollte, er jedoch den letzten Schritt bis zur Wand hinter sich zurückwich, während etwas Warmes über seine Fäuste lief. „Ich wollte … das war meine Entscheidung! Und du hattest kein Recht … kein Recht, das von mir zu nehmen!“

„Ich … Kamui, ich wollte dich nie ...“ Seine Augen schlossen sich verzweifelt bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Wie oft … wie oft, hatte er sich nach ihrem Klang gesehnt, während alles, was er hören konnte, Stille und Einsamkeit war. Zweifel und so viel Schmerz. „Geh.“, wisperte er schließlich, was sich beinah so schmerzerfüllt anfühlte, wie seine offenen Handgelenke. „Kamui … bitte.“ Subaru flehen zu hören, war das Letzte … das er jemals hören wollte. Besonders, weil … weil er es zuletzt in dieser Art gehört hatte, als der Sakurazukamori in Subarus Armen lag. Tod und … „Ich will dich nie wiedersehen.“, sagte er schließlich unter all seinem Schmerz, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und Subaru ansah. Wobei er wusste – vielleicht sogar sie beide – dass er diese Überzeugung nie aufgebracht hätte, würde er nur in ein grünes Auge blicken. Aber nicht in ein zusätzlich goldbraunes.

Da war so viel Schmerz und Zerrissenheit in Subarus Ausdruck. Kamui sah … seinen inneren Kampf, an der Art, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Daran, wie er den Mund öffnete, weil er etwas sagen wollte. Nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Nach … Doch es war nicht … es gab nichts mehr.

Sobald die Tür hinter Subaru ins Schloss fiel, fiel Kamui gegen die Wand und rutschte haltlos an ihr hinab, wo er verzweifelt die Augen schloss und er glaubte, seit Fumas Tod nicht mehr so einen Schmerz empfunden zu haben, wie jetzt …

Vor der Tür hörte Subaru Kamuis Weinen, doch war es weniger das, was ihn selbst weinen ließ. Sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er nicht gewusst hat … Er wusste nicht, dass Kamui ihn wirklich …

~*~

Es fiel Kamui erst auf, während ein Arzt zu ihm kam und seine Handgelenke vorsichtig reinigte und neu nähte, dass in dem gesamten Raum, in dem er sich befand, Dutzende Ofudas an den Wänden angebracht waren. Er kannte sich nicht gut genug mit der Magie der Sumeragis aus. Aber was er wusste, war, dass diese weißen Bannsprüche Flüche und das Böse abwehren sollten.

Es ließ ihn wundern … weshalb es so viele waren. Jedenfalls bis ihm nach zwei Tagen bewusst wurde, dass das hier Subarus Schlafzimmer war. Die Erkenntnis brach zu viele alte Wunden in ihm auf. Zu viele Erinnerungen an warme Umarmungen, wann immer Kamui sich nicht wagte einzuschlafen, bis sich Subaru zu ihm legte und ihn versprach, auf ihn aufzupassen. Erinnerungen an lange Finger, die durch seine Haare streichelten und zärtliche Worte, die in sein Haar gewispert wurden. An … Ich lass dich nicht alleine …

„Wirst du es erneut versuchen?“, fragte ihn eine alte, raue Stimme, woraufhin Kamui beinahe zusammenzuckte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass in der Nacht noch jemand auf wäre. Weshalb er gehofft hatte, einfach verschwinden zu können. Er wollte hier nicht bleiben. Umgeben von allem, was … Langsam drehte er sich herum, zu einer alten Frau, die im Rollstuhl saß und die definitiv Subarus Großmutter sein musste. Allerdings war er überwältigt von dem Schmerz in seiner Brust, weil es ihn nur wieder daran erinnerte, wie viel Subaru ihn damals anvertraut hat, sodass er nicht dazu kam, zu antworten. „Als der Sakurazukamori durch Subarus Hand starb, legte sich sein Fluch auf Subaru. Dieser Ort hier … ist die letzte Grenze zwischen dem, was Subaru einst war und dem, was vielleicht aus ihm werden wird, wenn er nicht mehr stark genug dagegen ankämpfen kann. Er hat dieses Anwesen seit damals nicht verlassen. Bis … vorgestern.“

Kamui widerstand dem Drang, die Hände erneut zu Fäusten zu ballen, weil er wusste, was passieren würde. Es half jedoch nichts gegen den Schmerz in seiner Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie ihm da sagte. „Sobald Subaru den ersten Mord begeht. Das erste Opfer der Sakura bringt, wird es kein zurück mehr für ihn geben. Und ich denke, du kennst meinen Enkel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nicht sein wahres Schicksal sein sollte … Dass es nicht das ist, was er verdient.“

Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, weil … sie recht hatte. Es war nicht das, was Subaru verdiente. Und doch musste er bitter lachen. War es denn das, was er verdient hatte? Fuma zu töten? Wo war Subaru, um ihn davon abzuhalten? Warum sollte er … Kamui musste die Frage laut ausgesprochen haben, denn die alte Dame neigte ein wenig ihren Kopf. Wodurch der Kerzenschein der Laterne noch tiefere Schatten auf ihr Gesicht fallen ließ. „Weil ich trotz allem glaube, dass nach allem … es immer noch Hoffnung gibt. Ich kann in dir denselben Schmerz spüren, wie in ihm. Ihr seid beide … auf so unaussprechliche Weise gebrochen worden. Und doch sehe ich immer noch Hoffnung, nach Erlösung in euch beiden.“

Bitter schüttelte Kamui den Kopf. „Ich denke, nach allem, kann nur ich mir Erlösung geben.“ Damit drehte er sich wieder um, nur um ein weiteres Mal aufgehalten zu werden. „Vielleicht von dem Schmerz, ja. Aber kannst du wirklich hier stehen und sagen, dass da niemand ist, dessen Herz du nicht brechen würdest, solltest du alles aufgeben? Ist da niemand, für den es sich zu leben lohnt?“ Ihre Worte taten ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen weh, weil er sogleich wieder an Subarus Ausdruck von vor wenigen Stunden denken musste. An den tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen …

„Ich hab das Recht auf Frieden.“, wisperte er schließlich, bevor er sie anblickte und sah, wie ernst sie seinen Blick erwiderte. „Ja. Aber glaub mir, Kamui-kun, … deine Seele würde nie Frieden finden.“ Fassungslos erstarrte er. „Und ich glaube, tief in deinem Herzen weißt du auch warum.“ Damit drehte sie sich mit ihrem Rollstuhl und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit des Anwesens. Sekunden später fiel etwas Feuchtes auf seine Wange, woraufhin er zuerst glaubte, wieder zu weinen. Bevor die Nässe mehr wurde und Kamui klar wurde, dass es regnete. Binnen weniger Minuten war er komplett durchnässt. Allerdings nicht ein Stück dadurch bewegt, sich wieder rein zu bewegen. Stattdessen schloss er langsam die Augen und …

Ist da niemand, für den es sich zu leben lohnt?

Vor Monaten hätte Kamui diese Frage einfach beantworten können. Aber jetzt … er fühlte sich einfach nur kraftlos unter all dem Schmerz. Unter der Erinnerung wie Fumas eiskalter, mörderischer Ausdruck mit seinem letzten Atemzug wieder warm und … liebevoll wurde. Darunter, wie verloren er sich gefühlt hat, als er am nächsten Morgen in Subarus leeres Zimmer getreten war, dessen Fenster offen stand und … Kamui wusste … er wusste … er hatte ihn ebenfalls verloren.

„Ich will niemanden töten.“, hörte er es hinter sich, woraufhin Kamui die Augen erschrocken öffnete und dann herumfuhr. Atemlos starrte er zu Subaru auf, der wie er komplett nass war. Sich aber ebenso wenig darum zu kümmern schien. „Aber … warum ich ging … warum ich … nie zurückkam ...“ Der Regen hatte den Vorteil, dass Subaru nicht sehen konnte, wie er alleine darum begann zu weinen, weil … er hier war. Denn Kamui hatte gelogen. Wenn er sagte, ihn nie mehr wiedersehen zu wollen, sprach einzig die Angst aus ihm, dass Subaru nur wieder gehen würde … „Weil ich fürchtete … wie du mich ansehen würdest.“

So, wie er ihn wahrscheinlich gestern angesehen hat. So, wie er sich selbst aus dem Spiegel zurückblicken sah. Als wäre die Person ihm gegenüber fremd.

„Es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte Subaru mit einem Mal. Was er kaum hören konnte, durch das harte Rauschen des Regens und doch … hörte Kamui die Aufrichtigkeit in ihnen ebenso klar, wie er die Reue in Subarus Augen sah. Ganz egal was für eine Augenfarbe sie hatten. Der Schmerz in ihnen lag so offen … wie sein eigener.

Und mit dem Wissen, dass Subaru bereits den ersten Schritt getan hatte, weil er trotz seiner Aufforderung, nun doch vor ihm stand … vollkommen entblößt durch seine Gefühle, überbrückte Kamui den halben Meter zwischen ihnen langsam. Zögernd umfasste er mit den Fingerspitzen den Kragen des weißen Trenchcoats, nur um mit der Hand in Subarus kalten Nacken zu gleiten und den Älteren sachte an sich zu ziehen. Soweit, bis er seine Hände endlich auf seinem Rücken spürte und das Gesicht in seiner nassen, kalten Halsbeuge vergrub. Dabei spürte er, wie Subaru leicht zitterte. Aber er wusste … es war nicht der Regen, der sie beide mit einem Beben durchzog.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Subaru hatte gedacht, Kamui fern bleiben zu müssen, wäre es, das den Jüngeren beschützen könnte; vor der Dunkelheit, die ihn durch den Fluch durchzog. Aber tatsächlich … war es immer nur er selbst, der beschützt werden musste. Denn auch wenn Kamui es nicht glaubte, auch wenn er einmal gestolpert war, unter all dem Druck, war er dennoch stärker als Subaru. Ihm zu vergeben, war mehr, als Subaru sich je gewagt hat, zu hoffen.

Hinzukam, dass das, was Kamui in sich trug – das Erbe seiner Mutter – so stark war, dass Subaru auch außerhalb ihres Anwesens den Sakura nicht hören konnte. Was nicht bedeutete, den Fluch verloren zu haben. Allerdings schirmte Kamui ihn irgendwie davon ab. Und genau das brachte den Jüngeren auch zu einer Idee, welche Subaru zwar einen Funken Hoffnung gab, aber gleichzeitig mit einer eiskalten Gänsehaut überzog.

„Ich will dir das nicht antun.“, wisperte Subaru, während es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, als sein Blick auf die zwei weißen Schnitte an Kamuis schmalen Handgelenken fiel. „Du tust mir nichts an.“, erwiderte Kamui sanft, bevor dessen Finger sich um seine schlangen und Subaru seine Wärme durch sich hindurchziehen spürte. „Ich mache das, weil ich dich liebe und weil … weil wir endlich Frieden verdienen.“ Sein Blick hob sich von dem, was sie vor einem Jahr zusammengeführt hat, an Kamuis Gesicht, wo ihn die blauvioletten Augen voller Güte und Wärme ansahen. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, erwiderte er zärtlich, wenn auch nur für ihn hörbar, als sich eine dritte Hand auf ihre legte.

Groß und Subaru glaubte Seishirō-san waren ebenfalls so groß gewesen. Er sah deutlich, wie abgeneigt Kamui von der Berührung war, an der Art, wie sich seine Lippen leicht zusammenpressten. Und wie sich seine Finger sachte fester um seine schlossen, sobald der Geruch von Kirschblüten intensiver wurde. „Euch ist beiden bewusst … wenn einer von euch stirbt … tötet es den anderen auf die gleiche Weise.“, sagte die dunkle Stimme des zwölften Sakurazukamori, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Enkel hatte. Und doch glaubte Subaru, dass auf seinen Zügen mehr Güte zu finden war, als auf Seishirō-sans. „Absolut.“, antwortete Kamui schließlich, nachdem Subaru es nicht über die Lippen bringen konnte.

Er konnte mit dem eigenen Tod leben. Aber nicht mit dem Gedanken, das Kamui …

Schließlich schlossen sie beide die Augen, als der Sakurazuka mit dem Ritual begann. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden. Doch als Subaru wieder atmete, war der süßliche Geruch verschwunden und in seinem Innersten fühlte er sich seit dem Tod Seishirō-sans endlich wieder wie … wie er selbst. Denn auch wenn Kamui ihn abschirmen konnte, vor dem Wispern nach Tod und Blut, empfand er einen deutlichen Drang in seinem Inneren, den Sakura zu füttern.

Jetzt hingegen war da nur Ruhe und Wärme.

Und als er die Augen öffnete, glaubte Subaru, schien die Sonne mit einem anderen Licht auf sie hinab. „Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte der Mann neben ihnen, woraufhin Subaru langsam nickte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Denn als Kamui ihm vor einer Woche sagte, dass er sein Erbe annehmen wollte, als letzter Magami, hatte er gedacht, es ginge ihm um die Erde. Welche bereits von dessen Mutter bewahrt werden sollte. Er ahnte nicht … er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kamui es für ihn tat.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er Kamui leise, dessen Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Aber als er sie dann aufschlug, konnte Subaru seine Liebe nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren. Denn das war es. Kamuis Magie, das, was er in sich trug, war nun an ihm gebunden. Somit war es egal, ob sie zusammen waren oder nicht, sie würden auf ewig verbunden sein. Nicht, dass Subaru seinen Schmerz an Kamui geben wollte. Gleichzeitig jedoch hatte er keine Wahl. Dieses Mal jedenfalls nicht. Nicht, wenn Kamui ihn so ernst anblickte und sagte, dass er ihm eine Entscheidung noch schuldete.

Wodurch ihm bewusst wurde, das wahre Liebe nicht alleine darauf beruhte zu geben, sondern auch zu nehmen. Weshalb er sichergehen würde, Kamui ebenso den Schmerz zu nehmen, wie dieser seinen. „Jetzt schon, ja.“, wisperte Kamui mit einem friedvollen Lächeln. Womit er nur erahnen konnte, was er vielleicht von ihm wahrnahm.

Ist da niemand, für den es sich zu leben lohnt?

Die Frage hat Kamui nie losgelassen. Weshalb er sich erinnerte, warum seine Mutter gelebt hat. Warum sie leben wollte, bis sie starb. Allerdings wusste er inzwischen, dass sie nicht nur gestorben war, weil es ihr Schicksal war, sondern weil es … das war, wofür sie hatte sterben wollen. Für etwas, das sich lohnte alles dafür zu geben. Für ihn, und all jene, die sie liebte, hatte sie die Erde bewahren wollen. Aber Kamui wollte nicht alles. Er wollte nur Subaru vor dem bewahren, das er nicht verdiente. Und ebenso wollte er für ihn leben. Für … eine gemeinsame Zukunft.  
Ohne Schmerzen und ohne Tod.

Dafür lohnte es sich.

Für Subaru.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	13. Feeling Good

Hokuto musste zugeben, es war mit ihre Schuld, dass Subaru und Seishirō zusammengekommen waren. Hätte sie damals nicht interveniert und ihren kleinen Zwillingsbruder gedrängt, mit dem Älteren auszugehen … So viele Dinge wären nicht passiert. Wie die Tatsache, dass Subaru eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von Sex bekam. Denn was sie schließlich aus Subaru herauskratzen konnte, gruselte sie wirklich. Diese rohe und … grobe Art mochte vielleicht ganz aufregend sein, wenn man mit einer Person über Jahre zusammen war und etwas Neues ausprobieren wollte. Aber jedes Mal und von dem ersten Mal bereits hinabgedrückt zu werden und …

Sie schauderte unangenehm bei dem Gedanken. Sie war natürlich froh, dass die beiden nicht länger zusammen gewesen waren, als drei Monate. Und doch … waren es drei Monate zu viel. Ganz besonders, weil Subaru seither noch sehr viel zurückgezogener war, als es zuvor schon der Fall war. Vorher ging Subaru wenigstens noch auf die Menschen um sich herum zu. Aber seither … hatte sie den Eindruck, als wolle er einfach nur so viel Abstand zwischen allen und sich, wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Das machte sie so traurig.  
Besonders, weil sie ihren kleinen Bruder vermisste …

„Ohne jetzt Werbung machen zu wollen, aber … ich wüsste da jemand, der für mich arbeitet, der deinem Bruder helfen könnte.“, lächelte Karen-san, für die Hokuto hin und wieder Kostüme nähen durfte und welche über die Jahre nun eine ihrer Stammkundinnen geworden war. Perplex blinzelte sie. „Du … sei mir nicht böse, Karen-san, aber Subaru ist … er mag Männer.“ Karen schmunzelte leise. „Ich weiß das bedauerlicherweise. Ich hab einen jungen Studenten. Er studiert Psychologie und ist echt niedlich. Er begann vor etwa einem Jahr für mich zu arbeiten, als Escort. Aber wir haben einen jungen Mann bei uns, dessen Name ich natürlich nicht nennen werde, aber er hatte Probleme damit, herauszufinden ins Leben zurückzufinden. Und mein Mitarbeiter hat ihm ausgezeichnet geholfen.“

„Ich weiß nicht … Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Subaru mit jemandem schlafen würde, der mit anderen ...“ Hokuto fand den Gedanken ebenfalls ein wenig … unangenehm, auch wenn sie es Karen-san nicht so deutlich sagen wollte. Aber diese lächelte nur sanft sowie unbekümmert. „Aktuell hat er nur mit diesem Kunden sexuell verkehrt. Glaub mir, ich muss das wissen. Alleine um unseren Ruf zu schützen. Also wenn du deinem Bruder helfen willst, um ihm einfach nur eine Vorstellung darüber zu geben, wie es ist, einfach nicht beim Sex benutzt zu werden … ruf ihn an.“ Damit wurde ihm eine schwarze Karte gegeben, auf der ein blutrotes X stand. Dahinter stand eine Nummer.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen steckte sie die Karte weg.

Sie dachte auch nicht mehr daran, bis sie nach Hause kam und Subaru vor dem Laptop sitzen sah. Die Tür zur Veranda immer noch einen Spaltbreit offen, wie schon vor drei Stunden, nachdem Subaru die letzte Zigarette geraucht hatte. Über seine Schulter sah sie, dass er einen neuen Fall bearbeitete und dafür einige Recherchen anstellte. Dann sah sie zu der Küchenzeile und seufzte. „Du hast ja immer noch nichts gegessen.“, murmelte sie betroffen, aber Subaru zuckte nur etwas mit der Schulter. „Habe einen neuen Fall, da hab ich es vergessen.“

Vergessen am Arsch, dachte Hokuto wütend. Doch drückte sie es hinab, als sie die Wohnung durchquerte, bis zur Veranda und hinter sich die Tür ganz schloss. Sie blickte missbilligend auf den Aschenbecher, der deutlich machte, wie viel Subaru rauchte, seit Seishirō sich von ihm getrennt hat. Und es seither mehr geworden war. Dann nahm sie die Karte aus ihrer Hosentasche und tippte die Nummer auf ihrem Handy ein.

Drei Freizeichen später … „Hallo?“ Hokuto spürte, wie sich ihre Augen leicht weiteten, aufgrund der warmen, weichen und hellen Jungenstimme auf der anderen Leitung. „Hi, ich … ich heiße Hokuto Sumeragi und ich, also nicht ich, aber mein Bruder … ich würde … ihm gerne etwas Gutes tun und du wurdest mir empfohlen.“ Ihre Wangen röteten sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung bei ihren eigenen Worten. Für einen Moment war es ziemlich ruhig auf der anderen Seite. Dann aber meinte sie das Geräusch einer schließenden Tür zu hören, bevor der Junge antwortete.

„Ich eskortiere für gewöhnlich meine Kunden nur zu Festivitäten.“ Ein komisches Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als sie glaubte zu hören, wie unsicher er klang. „Ja, ich … sorry, ich weiß das von Karen-san. Aber sie sagte … hör zu, ich ...“ Sie sah über ihre Schulter nach drinnen, aber Subaru arbeitete unbeirrt weiter. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war konzentriert, aber er sah auch traurig aus. Alleine. Es waren Jahre seit dieser beschissenen Beziehung … Jahre!

„Hör zu, ich will nicht – du musst gar nichts tun, das du nicht tun willst, aber mein Bruder war vor sechs Jahren in einer Beziehung, in der er wirklich mies behandelt wurde. Und das nicht nur verbal. Er hat seitdem einfach nie mehr, … er meidet Nähe, als täte sie ihm weh und ich kann einfach sehen, wie einsam er ist. Ich will nur, dass er einmal merkt, dass es nicht wehtun muss, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein. Dass … es nicht normal ist, von jemandem benutzt und weggeworfen zu werden. Bitte … ich will … und wenn du nur mit ihm essen gehst oder irgendetwas, nur bitte … hilf ihm.“ Hokuto biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während sie angespannt auf die Antwort wartete.

„Okay. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass du ihm sagst, was ich mache. Es wird ihm nicht helfen, wenn ich ihn fehlleite. Ich hab … heute bis sechzehn Uhr eine Vorlesung. Aber wenn er will, kann er mich gegen siebzehn Uhr treffen. Im Café um die Ecke am Campus.“ Da es nur einen Campus hier gab und ein Café, welches um die Ecke hieß, brauchte Hokuto nicht mehr. Erleichtert lächelte sie. „Du bist wundervoll, ich danke dir. Und … wie heißt du?“

„Kamui. Ich bin pünktlich da, er soll also nicht zu spät kommen.“ Damit wurde aufgelegt und Hokuto lächelte glücklich. Dann sah sie über die Schulter zurück, zu Subaru. Sie seufzte leise. Kamui hatte recht, aber sie wusste, dass Subaru nicht gehen würde, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde.

Was bedeutete …

~*~

Kamui strich sich seine schwarze Krawatte seiner Uniform glatt, während er erneut zur Tür des Cafés blickte. Für gewöhnlich würde er nie einen Klienten hier, so nahe am Campus treffen, aber er hatte heute noch mehr als genug zu tun, um sein Referat fertigzustellen, daher war es entweder das oder … die Bitte der jungen Frau abzuschlagen, die so schrecklich verzweifelt und traurig am Telefon geklungen hatte. Hinzukam, dass Karen-san niemals Empfehlungen aussprach. Sie vermittelte, aber nicht explizit. Am Ende sollten sich ihre Klienten immer ihre Wahl selbst aussuchen. Daher nahm er an, dass der Fall ziemlich kompliziert war.

Er wollte gerade nach seinem Milchkaffee greifen, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte, gepaart mit einer eindringlichen Stimme, welche er nur Stunden zuvor zum ersten Mal gehört hat. Jetzt aber klang sie noch ein wenig höher, nicht unangenehm, doch lebhafter. „... musst ihn kennenlernen! Da sitzt er auch schon. Kamui! Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, du siehst so toll aus! Sieht er nicht toll aus, Subaru?“ Ein wenig perplex sowie überwältigt starrte er die Schwarzhaarige an, die eine Hand um das Handgelenk eines überaus gut aussehenden Mannes geschlungen hatte. Welcher jedoch so wirkte, als würde er überhaupt nicht wissen, weshalb er hier war, noch …

Sein Blick ging zurück zu der jungen Frau – Hokuto, hatte sie gesagt, hieß sie, glaubte er sich zu erinnern. Dann stand er auf. Allerdings nicht um sie oder den hübschen Mann zu begrüßen. „Ich gehe.“

„Was?! Nein, bitte, Kamui. Bleib doch für … einen Kaffee. Wir haben uns so viel zu erzählen.“ Die junge Frau sah ihn fast verzweifelt an, wobei er beinah einknickte. Aber das war nicht … Er dachte an Sorata, dem er erzählt hatte, was er tat, um sein Studium finanzieren zu können und diesen … diesen Ausdruck. Schließlich sah er an der jungen Frau vorbei, zu dem kleinen Bruder, obwohl dieser eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aufwies, wenn auch nur vage. Denn seine Gesichtszüge waren ein wenig kantiger, aber nicht minder attraktiv und seine Augen … „Ich treffe mich mit Männern gegen Bezahlung. Und ich glaube, deine Schwester wollte, dass ich mit dir ficke.“, sagte er ziemlich geradeheraus, woraufhin der Mann knallrot wurde und die grünen Augen sich leicht fassungslos weiteten.

„Ja. Das klappt so nicht. Machs gut.“ Damit löste er sich aus ihrem Griff und verließ das Café. Er war froh, dass sonst niemand hier gewesen war und Yuzuriha heute hinter der Ausgabe stand, denn die warf ihm nur einen leicht mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor er durch die Tür war.

~*~

Subaru überquerte gerade eine Hauptstraße, als er beinahe mitten auf dieser innehielt, weil er jemanden in einem Café sitzen sah, den er …

Ich glaube, deine Schwester wollte, dass ich mit dir ficke.

Bei der Erinnerung an die direkten Worte trat direkt die Hitze zurück in seine Wangen. Gefolgt von dem intensiven Streit, den er mit Hokuto kurz darauf gehabt hat. Der sogar heftiger war, als alles nach Seishirō-san. Er wusste … dass das, was er gerade tat, kaum gesund war. Aber ebenso wusste er, dass er es alleine bewältigen musste. Und das konnte er nur in seinem eigenen Zeitraum.

Und doch … nun, wo er außerhalb des Cafés stand, hatte er die Möglichkeit all das zu sehen, was ihm zwar vor einer Woche aufgefallen war, aber eben nicht …

Wie, diese schokoladenfarbenen Haare, die so dunkel waren, sie könnten auch Schwarz sein. Sie waren wirr, aber gleichzeitig nicht unordentlich, sondern irgendwie … hatte Subaru das Bedürfnis mit den Fingern hineinzugleiten, um sie zu ordnen. Und er glaubte, wenn, würden sie sich weich und warm anfühlen. Der Gedanke … fühlte sich merkwürdig fremd an. Aber irgendwie gutartig fremd. Aber das, was viel prominenter auffiel, war, wie hübsch der Junge war. Kamui, hatte Hokuto gemeint, hieß er.

Seishirō-san war attraktiv gewesen. Sehr … sehr markant und auffällig durch seine sehr kantige sowie breite Statur.

Kamui hingegen war sehr schmal sowie grazil gebaut und war alles, aber nicht kantig oder kalt. Alles an ihm wirkte so … ruhig und warm. Der Gedanke, dass der Junge tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen hätte … mit ihm … löste ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er schon sehr lange nicht verspürt hat. Welches ihn begann zu verlassen, je länger er mit Seishirō-san zusammen war, weil … er sich Sex so nicht vorgestellt hatte.

„Kamui sagt, entweder verpisst du dich oder du gehst rein zu ihm, aber du solltest ihn nicht anstarren.“ Erschrocken sah er zu einer kleinen, jungen Frau, die kinnlange braune Haare hatte und ihn amüsiert ansah. Es war die Gleiche, welche eben noch neben Kamui gestanden hatte, nachdem sie ihm einen neuen Kaffee hingestellt hat. Unentschlossen sah er sie an, woraufhin sie leicht grinste. „Also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich reingehen.“ Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und Subaru spürte ein eigenartiges Flattern zwischen seiner Brust und seinem Bauch. Schließlich sah er zurück zu Kamui, der inzwischen nicht mehr konzentriert auf seine Unterlagen sah, sondern direkt zu ihm und Subaru von atemberaubend schönen Augen gebannt wurde.

„Wie kannst du mich an einen … ich kann das Wort nicht einmal aussprechen, vermitteln?!“, fragte er Hokuto wütend, die sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr. „Hab ich nicht. Er ist nicht, er ist im Escort tätig und ich will doch nur … ich vermisse meinen kleinen Bruder, Subaru. Das bist nicht mehr du. Schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr! Ich finde, du hast genug Zeit verstreichen lassen, um dich nicht mehr schämen zu müssen, für die Dinge, die er mit dir getan hat. Es sind nicht alle wie er. Und Kamui ist … er ist total süß und er hat das nur gemacht, um dir zu helfen. Warum kannst du nicht einmal zulassen, dass dir jemand hilft?“

Er hasste es, mit Hokuto zu streiten.  
Aber gleichzeitig auch, dass sie recht hatte.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat er schließlich das Café, nur um etwas verloren vor Kamuis Tisch stehen zu bleiben. Der Junge hatte ihn, seit ihre Blicke sich getroffen haben, nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Wenn es stimmte und er nur ein Escort war, dann glaubte Subaru, dass viele seiner Kunden es dennoch versuchen würden, denn … er war wirklich … wunderschön.

„Entschuldige das neulich. Mit meiner Schwester. Ich … sie wollte mir nur helfen.“ Etwas nervös ballte er die Hände in den Taschen seines weißen Trenchcoats zu Fäusten. Blauviolette Augen – in einer Intensität und Klarheit, wie sie Subaru noch nie gesehen hat – senkten sich ein wenig ab, wodurch sie an Argwohn verloren. Die tiefschwarzen, langen Wimpern, die die großen Augen umspielten, machten seinen Ausdruck sanfter. „Ja, darum bin ich gekommen. Weil es so klang, als würdest du sie auch wirklich nötig haben. Auch, wenn ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass es nicht Sex ist, was du brauchst.“

Erneut röteten sich seine Wangen, bei der direkten Art, wie Kamui sprach. „Du … studierst Psychologie, sagte Hokuto. Empfiehlst du mir eine Therapie mit dir?“, fragte er skeptisch, woraufhin der Jüngere jedoch leicht mit den Augen rollte. „Viele denken bereits nach dem ersten Semester sie können Menschen therapieren. Das braucht Jahre. Also nein. Was ich meine, ist, … du standest draußen und hast mich völlig ungeniert angestarrt. Wahrscheinlich hast du gedacht, ich würde es nicht merken, weil uns etwas getrennt hat. Aber jetzt stehst du ebenfalls hier. Nur, dass ich das Gefühl habe, du könntest genauso gut draußen stehen, so angespannt und distanziert stehst du hier. Ich glaube, was du brauchst, ist Nähe.“

„Ist … das nicht das Gleiche?“, fragte Subaru leise, wobei er nicht wusste, wie er sich nach diesen Worten fühlen sollte. Wirkte er denn wirklich so kaputt? Kamui jedoch lächelte ein wenig, wenn auch traurig. „Nein. Sex ist es, sich jemanden körperlich hingeben zu wollen, optimal jemandem den man ebenso sehr vertraut, wie diese einem selbst. Aber … Sex kann auch zwischen Personen stattfinden, welche einander nicht kennen. Nähe hingegen ist … sich zu entspannen, weil man weiß, nicht verletzt zu werden. Und man muss einander nicht berühren, um einander nahe zu sein.“

Subaru musste schlucken. Wenn er das bisschen Einfühlungsvermögen, das er als Onmyoji besaß, richtig einsetzte, glaubte er zu erkennen, dass Kamui wusste, was er da sprach, nicht als angehender Therapeut, sondern, weil er es selbst durchgemacht hat. „Und … du hättest wirklich versucht …“ Seine Wangen wurden heiß, erneut bei dem Gedanken, das Kamui … mit ihm … Dieser hingegen neigte ein wenig fragend den Kopf, eh sich sein Blick erneut leicht absenkte, aber dieses Mal glaubte Subaru, war es … „Ich versuche nichts. Ich hätte mit dir geschlafen, ja.“ verführerisch.

Ihr Blick traf sich erneut und dieses Mal erkannte Subaru das Gefühl in sich, als das, was er schon seit dem ersten Mal mit Seishirō-san nicht mehr verspürt hat. Das Gefühl von Erregung.

~*~

Kamui wusste selbst nicht genau, was es war, das ihn so handeln ließ, aber … „Und … wie soll ich dich … also … bezahlen?“, fragte Subaru ihn am selben Nachmittag, nachdem dieser ihn nach Hause gebracht hat. Dabei sah er die Röte auf Subarus Wangen und ebenso Unsicherheit in den intensiven, schönen grünen Augen. „Gar nicht. Erstens hast du mich nicht gebucht und zweitens, machen wir doch gar nichts.“ Ein wenig amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sich der Ältere durch die Haare fuhr. „Aber … halte ich dich nicht von der Arbeit ab?“ Alleine daran, dass er es Arbeit nannte, verzog Kamui beinahe das Gesicht. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er die Tür und ließ Subaru hinein, der jedoch ziemlich unschlüssig neben der Tür stehen blieb. „Zieh die Schuhe aus und den Trenchcoat.“, sagte er sanft, blinzelte jedoch überrascht, als dieser sogleich ohne zu Zögern das tat, was er sagte und Kamui glaubte erneut ein Puzzlestück gefunden zu haben …

Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass Subaru ihn daran erinnerte, warum er heute das hier tat. „Trinkst du auch Kaffee oder lieber Tee?“, fragte er sanft, bevor er mit Subaru in seine offene, kleine Küche trat, welche mit einer hüfthohen Frühstückszeile, an das Wohnzimmer angebunden war. Er wusste, dass seine Wohnung klein war. Aber er hatte dafür ein Badezimmer, in dem eine Badewanne stand sowie ein Zimmer, was er sein Schlafzimmer nennen konnte. Und den besten Ausblick, den man in dieser Mietklasse bekommen konnte … „Kaffee, danke.“, murmelte Subaru hinter ihm, der erneut unsicher zu sein schien.

„Subaru, wenn ich sage, knie, würdest du es tun?“, fragte er im gleichen Moment, wie er den Kaffee in den Filter löffelte und dann hinter sich nach oben sah, wo ihn grüne Augen fast unsicher musterten. „Soll … ich knien?“ Alleine die Frage … tat ihm beinahe weh. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er das Fach und drückte den Startknopf, nur um sich dann umzudrehen und Subaru direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Willst du?“ Ernst blickte er in tiefes Grün. Schließlich schüttelte Subaru den Kopf und es erleichterte ihn wirklich. „Gut. Denn, nein. Du sollst nichts tun, was du nicht willst.“ So, wie Subaru ihn ansah, hatte er wirklich das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, doch …

Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Küchenzeile. „Ich war über ein Jahr mit meinem besten Freund in einer Beziehung, weil ich dachte, er wüsste besser, als ich selbst, was das Beste für mich wäre. Ich aß das, was er wollte, dass ich esse. Ich trug die Kleidung, von der er wollte, dass ich sie trug, weil ich ihm darin gefiel. Und er brach mir den Arm, während er mich im Auto gefickt hat. Weil es ihm egal war, wie es mir ging, sondern einfach nur abspritzen wollte.“ Nicht einmal Sorata wusste den wahren Hintergrund, seines gebrochenen Armes. Fuma erzählte damals, es sei ein Autounfall gewesen. Ganz daneben lag er nicht, nein …

Subaru starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Das war, als ich sechzehn war, also vor … etwas mehr als zwei Jahren. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, ich weiß, wie es ist … Dinge zu machen, um jemanden den man glaubt zu lieben, glücklich zu machen. Aber … das ist keine echte Liebe. Das ist jemanden gehörig zu sein. Den Job mach ich, um meine Miete und mein Studium zu bezahlen. Allerdings auch, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass die Dinge, die ich dort mache, nichts mit Liebe gemein haben. Es ist nur ein Job. Eine Gefälligkeit, die ich für Geld mache. Aber alles außerhalb davon, das bin alleine ich. Das mache ich, weil ich es so will. Weil ich es entschieden hab. Das bedeutet nicht, ich würde nicht etwas für jemanden machen, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Es bedeutet nur, dass ich mich nie wieder zu einer Marionette machen lassen werde.“

Lange und traurig, aber auch irgendwie beeindruckt musterte ihn Subaru. Letzteres war ein Ausdruck, den er bisweilen selten in Verbindung mit seinem Job bekommen hatte. Aber auch nur, weil keiner es verstehen konnte. Wie es war, … so behandelt zu werden, von der einen Person, die einen wertschätzen sollte. Und nicht herabsetzen. „Also … tust du das hier, weil …“ Kamui neigte den Kopf und dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, sanft Subarus Hand zu ergreifen. Dessen Finger lang und kräftig waren. Aber filigran und weich, aber auch sehr warm. „Weil ich dir helfen will. Und weil ich glaube, dass du meine Hilfe willst.“

Grüne Augen senkten sich sogleich überrascht auf ihre Hände, wobei Kamui seinen Ausdruck sanft beobachtete. So lange, wie Subaru seine Finger etwas bewegte und sie dann zärtlich um Kamuis legte. Und zum ersten Mal glaubte er, etwas auf Subarus Zügen zu erkennen, das an Entspannung heranreichte.

~*~

Subaru erzählte Hokuto nichts von seinen regelmäßigen Treffen mit Kamui. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Entspannung nicht sah, die ihn immer länger durchzog, nachdem er mit dem Jüngeren Zeit verbrachte. Wobei es die ersten Tage einzig das war. In der Nähe des anderen zu sein. Zu reden oder … einfach nur zusammen zu sein. Das fühlte sich komisch an. Allerdings nicht unangenehm. Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl wieder freier atmen zu können. So, wie seit Seishirō-san nicht mehr.

Heute jedoch … nachdem er in die kleine, aber sehr warme und einladende Wohnung des Jüngeren getreten war, umarmten sie sich und Subaru fühlte zum ersten Mal wirklich den Drang, Kamui näher an sich zu ziehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die dunklen Haare noch ein wenig feucht zu sein schienen und der plötzliche Gedanke, wie Kamui unter der Dusche stand, überwältigte ihn so heftig …

Erschrocken starrte er gegen die beige gestrichene Wand, während warme Handflächen über seinen Rücken glitten. Ihn nicht von Kamui stießen, sondern … „Du bist hart.“, hauchte Kamui gegen seine Halsbeuge, woraufhin die Hitze sein Gesicht flutete, aber auch untere Regionen, weil Kamui nicht abgeneigt klang, sondern … Ein leises Keuchen entkam ihn, als dieser sich sachte an ihn schmiegte. „Entschuldige.“, wisperte er beschämt, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist dein Körper der auf etwas Positives reagiert, Subaru. Das ist … etwas Gutes.“

Sein Herz raste. Kamuis Stimme klang … anders. Aber so warm und Subaru konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, die Nase in den leicht feuchten Haaren zu vergraben und tief einzuatmen. „Was erregt dich?“, fragte Kamui ihn zärtlich, während dessen Handflächen weiter über seinen Rücken streichelten und Subaru die Augen schloss. Seine Wangen brannten sogleich heftiger, aber … „Du. Dein ...“ Er schluckte hart. „Dein Geruch. Der Gedanke, wie du … dich … unter der Dusche ...“ Seine Stimme zitterte etwas vor Unsicherheit, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es sagen sollte.

„Das … ich danke dir.“, wisperte Kamui leise und er glaubte, er fühlte sich heißer an, dort, wo sich Kamuis Gesicht gegen seine Halsbeuge presste. „Darf ich … willst du, dass ich dich berühre?“, fragte Kamui ihn schließlich und Subaru glaubte, die Worte entzogen ihm den sicheren Stand. Und doch … „Ja.“, erwiderte er schließlich nach einem Moment, in dem er sich wirklich fragte, ob es das ist, was er wollte. Damit zog sich Kamui leicht zurück, jedoch nicht mit der Intention sich zu lösen. Warme, blauviolette Augen musterten ihn zärtlich, eh sich warme, weiche Fingerspitzen hauchzart an seine Wange legten und Subarus Atem aussetzte, weil er plötzlich … Sachte strich er mit seinen Lippen über Kamuis, die so weich waren. Weicher, als in seinen Vorstellungen, von denen er versucht hatte, sie nicht zu haben. Im nächsten Moment spürte er unter seinen eigenen Händen, wie sich Kamui leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um den zaghaften Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern.

Die Bewegung ließ seine Erregung über Kamuis Becken reiben, wo er dessen Erregung spüren konnte und beinah überwältigt in den Kuss stöhnte. Seine Fingerspitzen drückten sich vorsichtig in die schmalen Hüften, wo seine Daumen unter den Bund des grauen T-Shirts glitten, das Kamui heute trug und er sogleich mit der Weichheit seiner warmen Haut übermannt wurde, die sich so delikat über kantige Hüftknochen zog. Lange Finger glitten gleichzeitig in seine Haare und dann öffnete Kamui unter seinen Lippen den Mund, eh Subaru seine heiße, feuchte Zungenspitze spürte und gar nicht anders konnte, als diese mit der eigenen zu berühren. Alleine das Gefühl war so heftig …

Ruckartig löste er den Kuss, wobei er die Lider zusammenkniff und komplett haltlos aufstöhnte, während sein Glied pulsierte. Er wartete irgendwie mit der gleichen Rüge, wie Seishirō-san es damals tat, als Subaru bei dem Gefühl der langen Finger in seiner Hose gekommen war. Aufgrund vollkommener Überwältigung und weil Subaru sich zuvor nie berührt hatte. Es immer ignorierte oder mit kalten Duschen behandelte. So wie danach, wenn er seine morgendliche Erregung kurierte.

Doch kam sie nie. Stattdessen spürte er plötzlich warme Lippen über seinen Kiefer gleiten, hinab über seinen Hals. „Du siehst echt sexy aus, wenn du kommst ...“, wisperte Kamui atemlos und in dem Moment spürte er auch, dass dieser immer noch hart war. Alleine das, ließ ihn selbst wieder an Härte gewinnen. Dabei war es so … Subaru kannte es nicht, so schnell und schon gar nicht so intensiv erregt zu werden, wie mit Kamui. Verlegen sah er hinab, in lusterfülltes Blauviolett. „Darf ich dir einen blasen?“, fragte ihn Kamui leise, wobei sich dessen Wangen zart rosa färbten und Subaru alleine durch die Vorstellung komplett hart wurde. „Ja.“

Lächelnd erwiderte Kamui seinen Blick, bevor dieser seine Hand nahm und ihn dann zu sich ins Schlafzimmer führte. Mit rasendem Herzen folgte er ihm, nur um zu beobachten, wie Kamui die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn sanft ansah. „Wie willst du es?“ Verwirrt neigte er den Kopf. „Was?“ Kamui lächelte und fuhr mit den Händen zärtlich über seine Brust, hinab zum Bund seiner schwarzen Hose. „Wie du es willst. Im Stehen … oder im Liegen oder im Sitzen?“ Subaru öffnete fast den Mund. Er kannte es nur vor Seishirō-san zu knien und diesen in seinen Mund stoßen zu fühlen … er wusste nicht, dass es … „Ich … ich weiß es nicht, was … fühlt sich denn für dich gut an?“, fragte er leise, aber Kamui neigte nur sachte den Kopf.

Schließlich lächelte dieser und drückte ihn sanft auf die Bettkante. Sein Herz machte einen erneuten Satz, als sich der Jüngere breitbeinig über sein Becken setzte und Subaru erneut erkannte, wie sexy und lang seine Beine waren. Automatisch hob er die Hände an die schmalen Hüften, wobei er verführt war, seinen kleinen, aber sehr attraktiven und heißen Hintern zu streicheln. Warme Lippen fanden den Weg an sein Ohr, gefolgt von einer feuchten Zungenspitze, die über sein Ohrläppchen glitt, eh Kamui dieses mit seinen sündig weichen Lippen umfasste und Subaru erregt den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Wenn Kamui ihn schon so erregte, nur weil er sich an seinem Ohr zu schaffen machte … „Ich mag es zum Beispiel … wenn ich jemanden gegen eine Wand oder eine Tür drücken kann, während ich knie und die komplette Kontrolle darüber habe, wie tief ich jemanden aufnehmen kann.“

Kamuis Stimme klang so verführerisch, so dunkel und gleichzeitig … Subaru stöhnte leise und glaubte, weiße Sterne zu sehen, bei dem Gefühl, wie seine Hose geöffnet wurde. „Ich mag es aber auch, wenn sich lange Finger in meine Haare schieben und ich spüre, wie sehnsüchtig ich gebraucht werde. Sag … Subaru, was würdest du gerne spüren?“ Was … was würde er gerne …? Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, als er es sich wagte vorzustellen. Wie Kamui vor ihn kniete. Der Gedanke ließ sein Glied zucken. Aber das, was ihn wirklich … wirklich erregte, war der Gedanke, wie er Kamuis weiche Haare halten durfte, während dieser ihn tief aufnahm. Vielleicht … wenn er ihn sanft packte … „Deine … ich … will dich berühren dabei.“

„Heiß.“, antwortete Kamui erregt gegen seine Lippen, aber bevor er diese küssen durfte, verschwand Kamuis Gewicht und Subaru blickte atemlos zwischen seine Beine, welche Kamui spreizte. „Setz dich näher an die Kante …“, hauchte Kamui rau und Subaru schob sich im selben Moment die Hose hinab, wie er sich an die Kante setzte. Mit geröteten Wangen sah er, wie sein hartes Glied wippte, nachdem er sich zitternd die Hose samt Shorts hinabschob und Kamui diese den Rest seiner Beine hinabzog. Sein Schaft glänzte bereits von seinem vorherigen Orgasmus und Kamui leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du bist echt groß.“, murmelte dieser erregt und Subaru wollte wegsehen. Aber Kamui hob eine Hand an seine Wange. „Nicht … du sollst das genießen. Ich tu es definitiv.“

Somit beobachtete er wie hypnotisiert, Kamui der sich langsam zu ihm beugte und mit der Zunge von der Unterseite seines Schaftes, langsam nach oben zu seiner Spitze leckte. Der Anblick war bereits … doch diese feuchte Hitze so sinnlich auf seiner Erregung zu spüren … Es war einzig sein vorheriger Orgasmus, der ihn davon abhielt, erneut so schnell zu kommen. Und doch beobachtete er mit stark geröteten Wangen, wie ein dicker Tropfen sich aus seiner Spitze löste und über diese rann, bis er von Kamui weggeleckt wurde, wobei dieser einen erregtes, wie wohliges Geräusch von sich gab, nur um gleichzeitig die Lippen um seine Spitze zu schließen und zu saugen. Subaru vergrub stöhnend die Finger in den dichten, dunklen Haaren und … tatsächlich waren sie so weich, wie er immer gedacht hat.

Seine andere Hand musste er in das Bettlaken verkrallen, je tiefer Kamui ihn aufnahm und dabei geschickt seine Zunge bewegte. Er musste zugeben, dass Kamui wusste, was er tat. Und es fühlte sich so atemberaubend an. Nicht nur die intensive Erfahrung dieser Erregung. Sondern wie … Kamui es offensichtlich selbst gefiel, das hier zu tun. Und zum ersten Mal, während er die wohl bisher beste, sexuelle Erfahrung seines Lebens machte, wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte, komplett auf einer Stufe zu stehen.

Die Empfindung machte das Ganze nur noch intensiver, sodass Subaru kaum länger aushielt, wie Kamuis Bewegungen ein wenig schneller wurden und die warmen Hände sich sanft gegen seine Innenschenkel pressten, sobald er begann zu erzittern und dann mit einem lauten, aber dennoch kaum für ihn hörbaren Stöhnen kam, weil der Orgasmus zu überwältigend war, als dass er etwas anderes wahrnahm, als den Rausch der durch seinen Körper strömte.

Nach einem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Rücken lag und atemlos an die weiße Decke starrte. Sein Herz raste immer noch heftig, während plötzlich warme, weiche Haarspitzen seine Hüfte kitzelten, wo Kamuis Stirn ruhte und sein heißer Atem schwer gegen seine Haut stieß. „Das … war für dich hoffentlich genauso gut, wie für mich.“, wisperte Kamui, woraufhin Subaru nicht hinabsehen musste, um zu wissen, dass der Jüngere ebenfalls gekommen sein musste. Er hörte es in seiner Stimme. „Unaussprechlich.“, erwiderte er somit rau, bevor er ihn sanft zu sich hochzog und die Arme um ihn schlang.

Und er tat es, weil es sich gut anfühlte, das zu tun.  
Weil er es wollte und Kamui ebenso, so, wie dieser sich an ihn schmiegte.

~*~

„Hast du heute Abend Zeit?“, fragte ihn Subaru nach fast zwei Monaten, seit sie sich trafen und Kamui etwas überrascht von seinen Unterlagen aufblickte, in intensives Grün, das er inzwischen nicht mehr missen wollte, so oft zu sehen. „Leider nicht. Ich muss arbeiten.“, sagte er ehrlich, wobei er selbst überrascht war, weil es das erste Mal war, dass seine Arbeit und Subaru sich überschnitten. Vorher … war dem nie so gewesen. Und vorher glaubte Kamui nicht, dass er gesehen hätte, wie Subarus Blick einfror, eh er sich senkte und der Onmyoji knapp nickte. Beinah … enttäuscht. „Entschuldige.“, sagte er sanft, doch Subaru lächelte ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht doch. Das ist … dein Job.“

Kamui blinzelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwie klang die warme Stimme plötzlich anders. „Stört es dich denn? Ich meine, … meine Arbeit?“, fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin Subarus Finger, die dieser um die eigene Kaffeetasse geschlungen hatte, leicht zuckten. „Nein. Ich … hab auch gar kein Recht … es ist nur … ich ...“ Subaru blickte mit einem Mal zur Seite und Kamui beobachtete ihn lange, eh er seufzend den Stift weglegte und sich in seinem Sofa zurücklehnte. „Du fragst dich, wie mein Job heute aussieht, richtig?“

Subaru schluckte und er sah an der Art, wie die grünen Augen sich betroffen senkten, dass er richtig lag. Er wünschte, dieser Ausdruck würde ihm nicht so nahe gehen. Aber Fakt war, obwohl sie einander körperlich immer näherkamen – näher an einen gewissen Akt – und Subaru sich ihm gegenüber, aber auch allgemein, immer weiter öffnete, konnte Kamui nicht ignorieren, ihn auch als Freund immer mehr zu schätzen. Und obwohl seine Arbeit seitdem sie sich damals im Café wiedergetroffen hatten, nie wieder wirklich angesprochen wurde … fand er, dass Subaru ein Recht darauf hatte, zu wissen, was er tat, wenn er sich nicht mit ihm treffen konnte.

„Ich begleite einen Kunden von mir zu einer Kunstausstellung.“, sagte er daher langsam, während sich Subarus Augenbrauen leicht zusammenzogen. Als wollte er … es sich vorstellen. „Ist es … nur Begleitung oder … dieser Kunde?“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Subarus Schwester ihm wohl erzählt haben musste, dass er einen besonderen Kunden hatte … Kamui schluckte leicht und versuchte das komische Gefühl in sich hinunterzudrängen. „Der gleiche, ja.“

„Also schlaft ihr danach miteinander?“, fragte Subaru fast so leise, dass er es kaum hören konnte und Kamui musste schlucken. Darüber hatte er ehrlich gesagt nicht nachgedacht. Obwohl er den Ablauf inzwischen gut kannte. Er wusste noch, wie schwer sich Kuzuki getan hatte, überhaupt das Haus zu verlassen. Und Kamui ihm nach einem Jahr, in dem der junge Mann im Koma gelegen hatte aufgrund eines Anschlagversuchs, wirklich dabei helfen musste, wieder in das normale Leben zurückzufinden. Wobei es irgendwann dazu kam, dass, als Kuzuki kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand, er ihn einfach küsste, um ihn abzulenken. Seit her half Kamui ihm mittels Sex manchmal, nicht den Fokus zu verlieren und sich nicht wieder sofort einschließen zu wollen. „Ja. Aber … das ist nicht … es bedeutet nichts. Das ist nur meine Arbeit. Verstehst du, ich … ich empfinde nichts für ihn. Ebenso wenig, wie er für mich, es ist nur …“ Kamui wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte, ohne Subaru das Gefühl zu geben, dass es mit ihnen ebenso war. Denn das war es ganz und gar nicht. Aber …

„Und worin liegt der Unterschied zwischen dem, was wir tun und dem, was ihr macht?“ Innerlich fror Kamui ein. Gerade diese Frage … „Der Unterschied ...“, wisperte er, bevor sich tiefes Grün endlich auf ihn richtete und Kamui spürte, wie sich sein Innerstes leicht zusammenzog, weil er sich gerade davor fürchtete. „Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass er mich auf einer Toilette oder … sonst wo fickt. Aber ich nehme ihn nicht mit zu mir nach Hause. Er … bedeutet mir nichts.“

Klar mochte Kamui Kuzuki. Er war ein netter, wirklich netter Mensch, der die Dinge nicht verdient hat, die ihm angetan wurden. Und er wünschte sich für ihn alles Gute. Aber dennoch war er ein Teil seiner Arbeit. Er würde sie nicht machen können, würde er Gefühle investieren. Subaru hingegen … „Und … sollte es mich stören, wenn du … es ist nicht, ich … weiß, es ist nur deine Arbeit, aber der Gedanke, dass sich jemand berührt, der ...“ Kamui schluckte hart, während Subaru ruckartig aufstand und er beobachtete, wie fahrig sich die perfekten, langen Finger durch sonst so ordentliche, schwarze Haare fuhren. Und plötzlich löste sich all seine innere Anspannung auf, weil er wusste … „Du willst nicht, dass er mich anfasst.“, sagte Kamui mit einem leichten Lächeln, eh er ebenfalls aufstand und sich Subaru in den Weg stellte. Ein wenig atemlos sah ihn Subaru an. „Nein. Ich will … ich will …“

Und so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da umfasste der Ältere sein Gesicht zärtlich und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss, während er die Arme um den langen Nacken schlang und kurz darauf bestimmt an den Hüften aufgenommen wurde, wodurch er die Beine um die schlanken Hüften schlang. Atemlos stöhnte er in den Kuss, bei dem Gefühl seiner Wand im Rücken. „Sag es … Subaru, sag es, bitte ...“, wisperte er sehnsüchtig gegen die weichen Lippen. Und dann endlich … endlich … „Ich will der Einzige für dich sein.“

„Ja.“, erwiderte er atemlos, bevor er Subaru von sich aus küsste und dabei die eigenen Finger tief in den schwarzen Haaren vergrub. Das wollte er auch. So lange … aber er hatte Angst vor dem Moment, wenn er erkennen würde, dass es nicht das wäre, was Subaru wollte. Aber jetzt …

Subaru konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte … es ausgesprochen. Das Eine, das ihn nun seit Wochen immer deutlicher auf der Zunge brannte. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte, weil Kamui einfach … Zugegeben. Zunächst war es die schiere Anziehung gewesen, die es ihm einfach gemacht hatte, sich auf seine Nähe einzulassen. Aber nach und nach kam dieses Bewusstsein in ihm auf. Über all die Dinge, die er wirklich … wollte.

Und das einzig, durch die eine Person, in die er sich verliebte. Nicht, weil die Person ihm davon überzeugen wollte. Sondern weil Subaru es selbst erkannte … und es so klar zu sehen war, wie er geliebt wurde, dass es unmöglich war, sich einander nicht hinzugeben.

Am Ende … musste er Hokuto sogar dankbar sein, dafür, dass sie ihn nicht aufgegeben hat. So wie er sich selbst damals.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	14. From the other side

„Kann ich hier sitzen?“, fragte ihn eine weiche, helle Stimme, woraufhin Subaru von seinen Gedanken unterbrochen aufblickte in unbeschreiblich schöne, blauviolette Augen. Für einen Moment war er so gebannt von ihnen, dass er beinah vergaß, dass der Junge immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. „Eh, natürlich. Entschuldige.“ Er setzte sich sogleich ein wenig aufrechter hin, nachdem der Junge sich ihn gegenüber an den Tisch unter dem Pavillon im großen Park setzte und ein Mathebuch herausholte sowie einen Block und einen Stift.

Bei dem Gedanken an Mathe und wie sehr er es gehasst hatte, nahm er gleich einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, wobei der Junge ihn ein wenig skeptisch musterte. „Du weißt, dass das nicht gesund ist.“, sagte dieser sanft und Subaru blinzelte, weil … „Meinst du für dich?“

Beinah etwas belustigt lächelte der Junge, was sein Herz merkwürdig zucken ließ. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. „Nein. Für dich. Aber … das geht mich nichts an. Entschuldige.“ Subaru konnte es nicht fassen. Der Junge kannte ihn doch gar nicht und doch … erinnerte ihn seine Gutmütigkeit daran, wie er einst war.

Bevor er …

„Da hat Kamui-kun nicht ganz unrecht.“, schnurrte eine bekannte Stimme, die Subaru eine heftige Gänsehaut über die Arme ziehen ließ. Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie große, starke Hände, die er einst kannte, über die zarte Form des Jungen streichelten, bevor dieser sich versteifte und die Augen leicht verengte. „Fass mich nicht an.“, zischte dieser leise, eh er sich Subarus Anwesenheit wieder bewusst wurde und der Junge ihn dann begann, komisch anzusehen. „Du … du bist Kamui?“, hauchte er langsam, eh er aufstand und argwöhnisch die Hände aneinanderlegen wollte. Dieser jedoch sogleich aufstand und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich … ich will nicht kämpfen!“

„Vielleicht will ich aber.“, schnurrte Seishirō-san hinter Kamui, der bereits wieder eine Hand auf den Arm des Jungen legte, dieser die Berührung aber von sich schlug und zum ersten Mal wirklich gefährlich auf Subaru wirkte. „Nein!“

Schließlich sah tiefes Blauviolett ihn wieder an und Subaru spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in sich aufkommen. „Sag Fuma, dass ich einen friedlichen Weg finden will. Für uns alle. Es muss so nicht enden.“ Das konnte … nicht sein Ernst sein oder? Subaru vertraute schon sehr lange niemanden mehr. Und der Grund stand keine zwei Meter grinsend von ihm entfernt. „Es gibt Dinge, die müssen so enden.“, antwortete Subaru kühl, eh er sich umdrehte und dann ging.

Dennoch … selbst am Abend gingen ihm diese sanften, hoffnungsvollen Worte nicht aus dem Kopf.

Es muss so nicht enden.

Es war so … anders, als der Kamui ihrer Seite. Der war so kühl und Subaru mochte es nicht, zu diesem zu gehören. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Aus dem Grund konnte er ihm auch nicht sagen, dass er den anderen Kamui getroffen hat.

Und aus dem exakt gleichen Grund … fand er sich am nächsten Tag erneut im Park wieder. An der gleichen Stelle. Zur selben Zeit. Und sah dann in ebenso intensive, tiefe blauviolette Augen, wie bereits gestern. Nur … dass er glaubte, Hoffnung zu sehen.

~*~  
„Wenn du nicht für die Zerstörung bist, warum hast du dich so entschieden?“ Kamui blickte bei der Frage von seinem Kaffee auf, zu Subaru, der ihm gegenübersaß und ihn sanft musterte. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch unsicher damit, einem Himmelsdrachen zu vertrauen, aber … irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er Subaru vertrauen konnte. Das und Kuzukis Zusprechen, einem Sumeragi vertrauen zu können … ließ ihn schließlich der Einladung folgen, auf einen Kaffee in dessen Wohnung zu gehen. Es war sicherer für sie beide. Da er zum einen das Gefühl hatte von Beast verfolgt und überwacht zu werden, aber eben auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass es nachher zu einem Kampf käme, sollte jemand sie überraschen.

„Es war … Hinoto. Ich … ich konnte ihr nicht vertrauen. Alles, was sie sagte, klang so, als wäre es nur das, was ich hören wollte. Während Kuzuki aufrichtig klang.“ Der Grünäugige nickte langsam und sah ihn so an, als würde er genau verstehen, was er sagte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Und doch muss ich fragen. Was ist mit Fuma? Er … scheint mir sehr euphorisch darin, einen Kampf zu provozieren.“

„Fuma?“, wisperte Kamui ungläubig. Das … passte doch gar nicht zu ihm. „Nein. Er war doch immer so …“ Und doch hatte der Ältere ihn nur Wochen zuvor hart gegen eine Wand gedrückt und in sein Ohr gewispert, während die andere Hand sich auf seinen Bauch presste und so kurz davor war, sich in tiefere Regionen zu schieben, hätte er ihn nicht von sich gestoßen.

„Könnte er besessen sein?“, fragte er den Älteren schließlich, der für einen Moment den Kopf neigte, eh er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich denke nicht. Das würde ich spüren. Ich denke … die Entscheidung hierzu, hat das geöffnet, was in ihm schon immer lag. Vielleicht war das nie seine Rolle.“, murmelte dieser nachdenklich, woraufhin Kamui perplex blinzelte. „Du meinst, ich … ich hätte zu euch gehören sollen?“

„Schon möglich. Entschuldige. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Antworten für dich.“ Kamui schüttelte den Kopf. Der Onmyoji hatte keine Schuld. Dennoch wünschte er sich, der könnte ihm mehr geben. Mehr … irgendwas. Vielleicht ruhe? Wobei er das aktuell auch bekam. Aber was war mit später und morgen? Wenn Kamui wieder mit Personen zusammen sein musste, die er nicht mochte. Abgesehen von Kuzuki. Doch am meisten störte ihn … „Woher kennt dich eigentlich Seishirō-san?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin der Ältere für einen Moment zu zögern schien, eh er ihm antwortete und Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten, je mehr ihm Subaru erzählte.

Seine Hand legte sich dabei irgendwann auf die, des Älteren, woraufhin grüne Augen ihn überrascht ansah, eh sie sich ergebend schlossen und seine Finger zärtlich drückten.

~*~

Das erste Mal, dass es zu einem Kampf kam, war es am Tag und im Park. Subaru war bereits auf dem Weg dorthin gewesen, als er diese innere Erschütterung wahrnahm. Und doch wurde kein Kekkai errichtet, weshalb er wusste, wer … gegen Kamui kämpfte. Darum errichtete er sein eigenes, eh er begann zu laufen und kurz darauf fassungslos einfror, als er sah, wie Fuma, Kamui an einen Pfeiler gebunden hielt. Die weißen, bislang makellosen Unterarme, waren blutig von den scharfen Fäden, mit denen Fuma ihn dort hielt.

Der Anblick bannte ihn für einen Moment, weil es ihn so sehr an das erinnerte, was Seishirō-san ihm angetan hatte, bevor ihn ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei ihn zurück in die Realität beförderte und er dann ein Ofuda gegen Fuma warf, woraufhin der von Kamui weggeschleudert wurde und Subaru sich zwischen beide stellte. „Hör sofort auf.“

„Er ist ein Erddrache, Subaru-san. Der andere Kamui. Er hat es verdient ...“ Subaru neigte erschüttert den Kopf. „Was hat er verdient? Wenn du ihn töten willst, tu es. Aber foltere ihn nicht.“ Dunkelbraune Augen, die merkwürdig rötlich schimmerten, blickten zu ihm hinab, als Fuma an ihn herantrat. „Sorgst du dich etwa um die falsche Partei?“, fragte Fuma mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme, das er kannte … Und das nicht minder bedrohlich wirkte. Aber da Fuma zu jung war, als dass er sich einschüchtern lassen würde, verengte er leicht die Augen. „Ich kümmere mich weder um einen der unseren noch einen der ihren. Ebenso wenig die Welt oder die Menschen. Aber was ich verachte, ist grundlose Gewalt. Und jetzt verschwinde.“

Fuma lächelte leicht, eh er an ihm vorbei sah, zu Kamui. „Wir sehen uns noch … Kamui.“ Subaru wartete darauf, dass der Junge weit genug weg war, eh er sich sofort zu Kamui drehte und diesen von den Fäden löste, nur um ihn sogleich an den Hüften festzuhalten, als dieser nach vorne fiel, gegen seine Brust. „Ist okay …“, wisperte er zärtlich in die weichen Haare, deren Geruch ihn an Frische und Wärme erinnerte. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“ Behutsam streichelte er über den schmalen Rücken, doch als er keine Reaktion erhielt, erfüllte ihn eine noch sehr viel größere Sorge. Schließlich hob er den Jüngeren vorsichtig auf seine Arme, wobei ihm auffiel, wie leicht der Junge überhaupt war. Und … dass er sich wirklich nicht sorgen sollte, um jemanden, den er gar nicht wirklich kannte.

~*~

„Ich versteh es nicht. Er war … doch mal so gut.“, murmelte Kamui leise, während Kuzuki ihm durch die Haare fuhr und ihn hielt. „Im Schein, ja. Ebenso wie Hinoto hat Fuma gelernt, sein wahres Ich zu verbergen.“ Verletzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was geschehen würde, sobald er aufwachte. Aber … „Das musst du nicht. Subaru-san fand dich rechtzeitig. Du bist nun bei ihm.“

Kamui hatte mit dem Traumseher über seine erste und bis dahin letzte Begegnung mit dem Onmyoji gesprochen, woraufhin dieser ihm sagte, er könne Subaru vertrauen. Nicht alleine, weil er Hokutos Zwillingsbruder war. Aber auch, aufgrund der Gutmütigkeit, die dieser immer noch tief in sich trug. Trotz des Verrats Seishirō-sans. Aus dem Grund hasste Kamui den Brillenträger auch. Wegen dem, was er getan hat. Er wünschte sich somit, diesen zur Rechenschaft ziehen zu können, doch … lag es nicht an ihm, dies zu machen.

„Sag mir, dass es Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Ende gibt.“, wisperte er, bevor er die Augen aufschlug, in die goldbraunen Kuzukis sah, die ihn traurig musterten. Mehr musste er nicht wissen, um zu spüren, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und er …

„Du bist wach.“, hauchte eine warme Stimme erleichtert neben ihm, sobald er die Augen aufschlug und das Erste, das er sah, lange Finger waren, die seine Hand zärtlich umfasst hielten. Das Zweite war weißer, steriler Verband, der von seinem Unterarm bis unter ein T-Shirt ging, das … nicht ihm gehörte. Automatisch färbten sich seine Wangen rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Fremde ihn ausgezogen haben musste.

Der bemerkte sofort seinen Blick, woraufhin er selbst rot wurde. „Ich hab nicht … ich meine … ich hab … mich um deine Verletzungen gekümmert und … dir frische Klamotten angezogen. Aber du warst nicht komplett …“ Kamui blinzelte langsam und drückte die langen Finger dann zärtlich, damit Subaru stoppte. „Dankeschön.“, wisperte er somit sanft, was ihn einen warmen Blick ernten ließ. „Für … dafür, dass du dazwischen gegangen bist. Fuma war früher nicht so. Ich … ich versteh es nicht.“, bedauernd senkte er den Blick, doch lehnte sich Subaru im gleichen Moment zu ihm, wobei die zweite Hand ihren Weg an seine fand und er erneut aufsah. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber manche Menschen wissen es, sich vor uns perfekt zu verstellen, so, dass man es erst zu spät bemerkt. Ihr wahres Ich.“

„Ich wollte – ich will das nicht. Es muss … es muss einen Weg geben, das hier friedlich zu beenden.“, sagte er bestimmt, während tiefgrüne Augen ihn aufmerksam musterten, aber leider mit noch weniger Hoffnung, als er stark war, zu empfinden.

~*~

Der erste Himmelsdrache, den er nach Subaru kennenlernte, war eine rothaarige Frau, die offensichtlich genauso wenig kämpfen wollte, wie er. Sie hieß Karen. Nach ihr folgten weitere. Sorata und Yuzuriha sowie eine Arashi. Zuletzt Aoki-san. Sie alle waren so gutmütig, dass sich über die Wochen in seinem Kopf begann, ein Plan zu entwickeln. Den er jedoch nicht zu einer Entscheidung werden ließ, sondern einzig mit Kuzuki teilte, da dieser ihn vor Hinoto schützen konnte. Er war sich nämlich sicher. Sobald diese erfuhr, was er vorhatte … würde sie oder sogar Fuma etwas machen, das alles zerstören würde.

Allerdings musste er sich nicht nur vor diesen in acht nehmen. Sondern ebenfalls vor Seishirō. Zwar gab ihm Subaru ein Ofuda mit, welches ihn vor der schwarzen Magie des Brillenträgers helfen würde. Aber … nicht vollkommen.

Was ihn jedoch vor allen schützte, war die Sicherheit in Subarus Apartment. Welches er immer öfter aufsuchte. Sogar unter oftmals eindringlicher Einladung des Schwarzhaarigen. Wobei Kamui zugeben musste … sich immer mehr zu dem Himmelsdrachen hingezogen zu fühlen. Auch, wenn es eigentlich nicht sein durfte, aufgrund ihrer Positionen.

Und doch … als sie eines Abends gemeinsam aßen, lehnte sich Subaru plötzlich näher zu ihm und Kamui blinzelte ein wenig perplex, bevor er sich aber instinktiv zu diesem streckte und seine weichen Lippen küsste. Der überraschte Laut, den der jedoch machte, ließ ihn sofort zurück auf den Stuhl sinken, nur um zu erkennen, dass Subaru sich nur nach einer Servierte gestreckt hatte und …

Kamui spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, nur um dann aufzustehen. „Scheiße, das war … entschuldige, ich … ich geh jetzt.“ Er kam vielleicht einen Schritt, da umfassten die weichen, warmen und langen Finger des Onmyojis seine Hand und zogen ihn behutsam zurück, woraufhin sich seine Hände automatisch an die breiten Schultern des Älteren legten, dessen Wangen zart gerötet waren. Der ihn dennoch sanft mustere. „Geh nicht. … Bitte.“

Unsicher sah er in die tiefen, dunkelgrünen Augen. Und entgegen seiner Furcht Abscheu oder Abneigung zu sehen … – auch wenn er durch Subarus Geschichte wusste, dass dieser wie Kamui homosexuell war – war alles, das er sah … Sehnsucht. Und es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, denn je zuvor. Weshalb seine Hände fast schüchtern die breiten Schultern entlangfuhren, in den Nacken des Älteren, der seine Hand immer noch hielt, während er die andere sachte auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn daran näher an sich zog, sodass seine Oberschenkel sachte gegen den rechten von Subaru gepresst wurden. Gleichzeitig spürte er den warmen, wohlriechenden Atem auf seinen Lippen, der seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte und ein Kräuseln in ihm auslöste, das Kamui meist nur dann verspürte, wenn er sich nicht kontrollieren und unter der Dusche zu Gedanken über Subaru berührte.

Und dann war es endlich so weit. Denn … das eben wollte Kamui nicht als ihren ersten Kuss zählen lassen. Viel lieber die zärtliche Berührung, wie Subaru sie ihm jetzt gab. Indem er ihre Lippen zunächst sachte übereinander gleiten ließ, bevor er ihn direkt küsste und Kamui mit den Fingerspitzen in die weichen, kurzen Nackenhaare glitt, wo er sich sachte festhielt. Sein Herz machte dabei einen so heftigen Satz, er glaubte, Subaru konnte es rasen hören.

Schließlich gewann der Kuss an Intensität und Leidenschaft, sobald Kamui den Mund etwas öffnete und sich dann nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, als er Subaru leise seufzen hörte. Einen Moment später schob er sein rechtes Bein über den Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen, nur um sich darauf zu setzen und zu spüren, wie die sonst so sanften Finger, sich fest in seine Hüften krallten. Allerdings nicht schmerzhaft, sondern … bestimmt und er musste zugeben, zu mögen, wie intensiv Subaru auf ihn reagierte.

Der löste schließlich atemlos den Kuss und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an. „Ist … das okay?“, fragte ihn der Ältere sanft, während dessen Hände sanft über seine Hüften streichelten und dabei hin und wieder ein wenig von seiner nackten Haut berührten, die beim Streicheln über sein T-Shirt sachte über seiner Hüfte entblößt wurde. „Mehr … als okay.“, antwortete Kamui selbst etwas atemlos, aber lächelnd und glücklich. Und ebenso erregt, denn … er konnte Subaru spüren.

Sein Herz raste, als sie sich erneut küssten und er die weichen Daumen wahrnahm, welche unter sein T-Shirt schlüpften und seine Haut am Rücken streichelten. Jedoch nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Allerdings brauchte es das im Moment auch nicht. Denn sie beide wollte nichts überstürzen. Egal, wie sehr sie sich nacheinander sehnten.

~*~

Später und mit der Hilfe von Kuzuki, öffnete sich Kamui Subaru, mit dem, was er seit Wochen im Kopf hatte. „Denkst du … du kannst mir damit helfen?“ Tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn lange an, bevor Subaru leicht lächelte und nickte. Erst dann sah dieser zu dem Traumseher, welcher ihre Interaktion zärtlich beobachtet hatte, während im Hintergrund einzig das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören war. „Wird es denn funktionieren?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige Kuzuki, dessen goldbraune Augen den hoffnungsvollen Blick lange erwiderten, eh sie sich auf Kamui senkten und er den eigenen Blick fallen ließ. Er kannte Kuzukis Antwort bereits. „Wenn die Menschen überleben, zerstören sie die Erde. So oder so … wird es unser Aller Ende sein. Doch …“

Überrascht hob er den Blick. Es war das erste Mal, dass Kuzuki … „... irgendetwas scheint sich zu ändern, dessen Ausgang ich allerdings nicht sehen kann, solange du deine Entscheidung nicht festsetzt, Kamui.“ Er öffnete den Mund, doch fuhr der Traumseher zärtlich fort. „Bedenke jedoch, sobald du sie fällst, wird auch Hinoto sie sehen. Du solltest sie wenn möglich so weit … hinauszögern, wie du kannst.“

Bis nichts mehr war … das seine Entscheidung ändern könnte. Was bedeutete … dass er sie bis zu seinem bevorstehenden Tod aufschieben musste. Und so … wie Subaru ihn plötzlich ansah, erkannte dieser es ebenso.

~*~

„Wieso in aller Welt, schaff ich es nicht … in dich einzudringen.“, wisperte eine dunkle Stimme gefährlich süßlich in sein Ohr, woraufhin Kamui sich zusammennahm, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Stattdessen drehte er nur den Kopf und sah unbeeindruckt in Seishirō kühle Augen. „Vielleicht bin ich ja stärker, als du es bist.“ Herausfordernd hob er eine Augenbraue, während er sich vorstellte, ihn zu töten. Kamui verachtete zwar Gewalt und der Gedanke ein Leben zu nehmen widerfuhr ihn so dermaßen …

Aber dieser Mann vor ihm …  
Er hatte es in Kuzukis Traum gesehen. Wie er Hokuto tötete. Wie er Subaru gefoltert hat …

Weiche, aber sehr kühle Finger legten sich um sein Kinn, als sich der Ältere näher an ihn lehnte und Kamui die Wut bis in seine Fingerspitzen pulsieren spürte, bei der Empfindung der schmalen Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten. Ein Moment später zog sich Seishirō zurück und grinste verabscheuungswürdig. „Ich wusste, … du spielst mit meinem süßen Subaru-kun. Nur bedauerlich … dass es nicht für die Ewigkeit sein wird.“

„Wenn du ihm etwas antust ...“, zischte Kamui, wobei er sogleich aufstand, jedoch hart zurück auf die Bank gedrückt wurde. „Aber nicht doch. Ich … würde ihm nie wehtun. Das macht Subaru-kun schon von ganz alleine.“ Er wollte etwas erwidern, fragen, aber ging der Sakurazukamori bereits, woraufhin er ihm für einen langen Moment nachstarrte. Bis er sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte und seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Er musste zu Subaru, bevor Fuma ihn fand.

~*~

Fuma grinste dreckig, als er von der Baumspitze beobachtete, wie Kamui auf Seishirōs Worte reagierte. Alles lief perfekt nach Plan. Sie wussten schließlich von der Beziehung, die die beiden führten und ebenso, dass sie die Schwäche des jeweils anderen waren. Und während Subaru von Hinoto weggeführt wurde, hatte er … freies Spielfeld.

~*~

Kamui keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als die nächste Welle ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte und er an dieser hinabgesunken wäre, hätte ihn Fuma nicht um den Hals gepackt und drückte ihn daran zurück gegen die Mauer. „Hast du echt geglaubt, es könnte eine friedliche Lösung geben? Für etwas so Überragendes?“

„Es … muss nicht mit dem Tod enden.“, keuchte Kamui und sah verletzt in die rotbraunen Augen des einen, von dem er immer geglaubt hatte, er wäre stark und sanftmütig. Doch in Wahrheit … war Fuma nichts von alledem. „Doch. Und zuerst tötete ich dich. Danach deinen hübschen Liebhaber. Und danach … all die anderen Himmelsdrachen.“, wisperte Fuma grinsend, bevor er die rechte Hand hob und dann mit ihr auf sein Herz zielte. Doch traf sie ihn nie. Stattdessen erkannte Kamui erleichtert die Kabel, mit denen Fumas Hand festgehalten wurde, und spürte gleichzeitig einen heftigen Schwall Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, weil es bedeutete …

„Niemand wird getötet werden. Auf keinen Seiten.“, sagte Aoki-san eindringlich, während im Hintergrund ein Monitor, dessen Kabel von Beast gesteuert wurden, flackerte. Nur Sekunden später tauchten die anderen Himmelsdrachen sowie Erddrachen auf und Fuma wurde von Yuto mit einem gezielten Wasserstrahl von Kamui weggeschleudert. Sofort hielt ihn Subaru fest, der den Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. „Du hast sie überzeugt.“, hauchte Kamui fassungslos, doch Subaru schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, eh er seine Seite streichelte. In der sanften Absicht ihm Halt zu geben. „Nein. Du. Kuzuki zeigte uns deinen Wunsch.“ Seinen … er hatte doch gar nicht … oder?

Verwirrt sah er von Kusanagi-san zu Subaru, der ihn traurig, aber stolz musterte. „Dein letztes Opfer als Magami-Erbe.“, wisperte der Onmyoji und Kamui schluckte hart. Weil er wusste … was es bedeutete.

„Nett … und so süß. Aber ihr vergesst, dass er ein Erddrache ist. Er ist nicht stark genug, um beides zu schützen.“, lachte Fuma zynisch von seiner Position, wo ihn Beast gefesselt hielt. Doch bevor Kamui Zweifel in sich aufkommen spüren konnte … „Vielleicht alleine. Aber nicht wenn wir unsere Kekkais miteinander vereinen.“

„Tse, das wird nie ausreichen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ihr nach und nach sterben werdet. Oder habt ihr Seishirō-san vergessen?“ Subaru versteifte sich neben ihm, bei der Erwähnung an den Sakurazukamori, allerdings … „Er ist tot.“ Damit wollte Fuma etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Sorata bewusstlos geschlagen. Kamui senkte den Blick betroffen. Schließlich hob er den Blick erneut zu Subaru. Dieses Mal jedoch, um ihn sanft an der Wange zu berühren.

Es war ihm egal … dass sie von den anderen dabei beobachtet wurden. Vielleicht sogar nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie der Beweis waren, das Friede zwischen ihnen möglich war. Sogar eine Vereinigung.

„Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft.“, hauchte Kamui leise, während seine Augen begannen zu prickeln. Subaru schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Doch. Du hattest auch Kuzuki. Und deine Überzeugung. Alleine die ist so stark … Ebenso wie deine Gutmütigkeit.“ Zärtlich wurde sein Gesicht umfasst, bevor ihn Subaru auf die Stirn küsste und er die Hände an die schmalen Handgelenke legte, um ihn bei sich zu halten. „Ich hab Angst.“

„Das musst du nicht. Versprochen.“, hauchte der Onmyoji gegen seine Stirn, bevor dieser ihn umarmte und Kamui die Hände in seinen Nacken legte, während dieser ihn eng an sich hielt. „Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Kamui entschieden, als er die Augen schloss und seinen Entschluss machte, indem er sich für das Eine entschied, für dessen Erhalt er sein Leben eintauschen würde.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Manchmal fragte sich Subaru, ob es tatsächlich passiert ist. Diese Monate mit Kamui, bevor er in den Himmel blickte, der so blau und wunderschön war … eh sein Blick sich auf seine Handrücken richtete, an denen schon sehr lange nicht mehr die Male des Sakurazukamoris lagen. Und er wusste die Antwort. Auch, wenn sie traurig war.

Und doch war es genau das, was sich Kamui gewünscht hat. Frieden. Sowie der Erhalt beider Seiten. Die der Menschen sowie die Erde. Dennoch … empfand es Subaru schon fast als unfair und höhnisch. Die Tatsache, dass jemand, der so gut war. Sich sogar für andere aufopferte, sein Leben geben musste … so jung. Zu jung. Was ihn manchmal sogar schon beinahe wütend machte.

An Tagen wie diesen rauchte er dann mehr, als er es gewöhnlich tat. Einfach nur mit der Hoffnung eine wundervolle, samtene Stimme zu hören, welche sagte … „Das ist aber nicht gesund.“ Weshalb … er im ersten Moment glaubte, es sich einzubilden. Ganz besonders, weil er durch den Schein der Sonne, welcher sich hinter der Person, die schräg neben ihm stand, geblendet wurde. Sodass alles, was er sah, für einen Augenblick engelhaft wirkte, eh der Junge sich bewegte und …

Subaru endlich an so etwas wie einer zweiten Chance glaubte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	15. It's the little things 5 + 1

„Ich versteh es nicht. Warum hab ich es nicht erkannt?“ Hokuto lächelte leicht amüsiert über den Fakt, dass Subaru mal wieder viel zu kompliziert dachte, anstatt einfach nur auf sein Herz zu hören. „Weil man sich nie in das Ganze verliebt. Da gibt es nicht ein Großes. Sondern tausend Kleinigkeiten. Und wenn du die alle zusammenfügst … kannst selbst du es sehen, Subaru.“

~*~One: You're warmth is my home ~*~

Lautlos schloss Subaru die Tür hinter sich, bevor er seinen Weg zum Bett einschlug, wo er sich an die Kante setzte und die zarte Hand sanft in die eigene nahm. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, weshalb er auch wusste, dass sonst niemand in der nächsten Zeit kommen würde. Das gab ihm ein wenig Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er kannte Kamui und die anderen jetzt seit etwa drei Monaten. Und obwohl er zu Beginn gesagt hatte, sich einen Dreck um diese ganze Sache zu kümmern, so konnte er nicht leugnen, sich inzwischen doch zu kümmern. Vielleicht nicht um die Welt. Noch um die anderen. Aber um Kamui sehr wohl. Seit diesem einen einzigen Mal, in dem er in dem Jüngeren gewesen war, hatte er eine Veränderung in sich wahrgenommen. Und egal wie gerne er es leugnen würde, er wusste, dass diese Veränderung tiefer ging, als alles Vorherige.

Kamui änderte alles. Alles, was ihn hier gehalten hatte, war seine Jagd nach Seishirō-san. Nun allerdings hielt ihn etwas anderes. Keine Rache und ebenso der Wunsch nach Erlösung von einem gebrochenen Herzen. Er blieb für den Jungen, an den er wirklich … glaubte. Denn egal wie viel sich ihm in den Weg stellte … Egal wie viele Knochen man ihm brach … Kamui stand immer wieder auf.

Subaru erinnerte sich daran, wie es war von Seishirō-san gefoltert zu werden. Daran, wie die Äste des Sakuras in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatten, während der Ältere seinen Namen wisperte, als würde es ihm … gefallen, wie viel Schmerzen Subaru empfand, durch seinen Verrat an seiner Liebe. Er blutete, er schrie und flehte … in der Hoffnung, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum war. Doch obwohl es eine Illusion war, war sie dennoch real. Es hatte ihn damals ebenso gelähmt und gefangen, wie das, was Kamui mit ansehen musste, was mit seiner alten Kindheitsfreundin geschah. Durch die eine Person, die dem Jungen alles bedeutete. Dann aber drang Subaru in ihn ein und schaffte es ihn zu überzeugen, sich dem hier zu stellen. Die komplette Verantwortung ihrer gesamten Existenz aufzunehmen und zu kämpfen.

Subaru hatte damals keine Wahl. Hokuto opferte sich, um ihn aus seinem Gefängnis herauszuholen. Und obwohl er Kamui damals sagte, dass er nichts an dem Schicksal verbessern könnte, würde er in sich selbst gefangen bleiben, so wusste Subaru, dass er selbst sich dem nicht gestellt hätte. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, … hätte er den einfachen Weg gewählt.

Kamui tat das nicht. Er tat es nie. In seinem Fall wäre der einfachere Weg, jemanden zu töten. Fuma – den besten Freund – zu töten. Aber Kamui tötete nicht. Noch stand er bei. Manchmal – nein, inzwischen wirklich jeden Tag – fragte sich Subaru, wann es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er seine Hand halten und die schwache Wärme von ihr ausgehen spüren konnte. Wann wäre das letzte Mal, in diese atemberaubend schönen, blauvioletten Augen sehen zu können, welche nach allem immer noch voller Hoffnung und Gutmütigkeit schimmerten. Welche trotz all dem Schmerz und all dem Verlust, einfach nie … wegsahen.

Sein Blick fiel langsam von Kamuis friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck – indiziert durch Schmerzmittel und Sedativa – über seinen schmalen Oberkörper, der erneut in einem Krankenhauskittel steckte. Die Arme erneut mit Bandagen umwickelt. Ebenso wie wahrscheinlich ein Teil seines Oberkörpers. Subaru wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn er Fuma nicht rechtzeitig aufgehalten hätte. Und doch … war er es nicht, der Kamui am Ende wirklich beschützt hat. Sondern Kamui ihn. Subaru konnte die kräftigen Finger immer noch in seinem Haar spüren; konnte immer noch seinen Finger auf sein Auge zurasen sehen … Aber das, was er seit neun Jahren irgendwie aufgrund tiefer Schuld in sich trug, kam nie. Stattdessen riss Kamui Fuma zur Seite, woraufhin beide über das Geländer der Dachkante stürzten.

Und während er zuvor wie gelähmt war, glaubte Subaru noch nie so schnell reagiert zu haben, wie in dem Moment, in dem er nach vorne rauschte, um Kamui noch festzuhalten.

„Subaru?“, hauchte eine leise Stimme, woraufhin er aus der Erinnerung gerissen wurde und in müde, blauviolette Augen blickte, welche nur schwach durch eine gedimmte Nachttischlampe beleuchtet wurden. Lächelnd rutschte er etwas näher an Kamui heran, damit dieser sich nicht aufsetzen musste. „Hey.“, hauchte er sanft zurück und streichelte sanft über Kamuis Wange. Sein Herz machte einen angenehmen Satz, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, dass sich der Jüngere sachte an seine Berührung lehnte. „Geht's dir gut?“

Er sollte das fragen. Nicht Kamui, der sich wegen ihm ein vierzigstöckiges Hochhaus hinuntergeworfen hatte, nur um ihn davor zu bewahren, sein Augenlicht an nur einem Auge zu verlieren. „Dank dir, gut.“, erwiderte er jedoch, weil er wusste, dass es Kamui etwas bedeutete. Was er alleine schon daran sah, wie die blauvioletten Augen einen erleichterten Ausdruck annahmen. „Du … solltest schlafen.“, murmelte Kamui leise, als er langsam zu seiner Hand sah, die Subaru in der anderen hielt, während er mit der linken nun durch die weichen Strähnen streichelte. „Mach ich, sobald du schläfst, okay?“

Für eine ganze Weile streichelte er einfach nur sanft durch Kamuis warme, weiche Strähnen, bis dieser langsam zurückrutschte und Subaru ein wenig überrascht den Blick hob. Jedenfalls, bis er erkannte, was Kamui eigentlich da tat und er für einen Moment wieder hinabsah, bevor er schließlich aufstand und die warme Hand in seiner langsam losließ. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gemeinsam irgendwo schliefen. Und Subaru glaubte auch nicht, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, obwohl es das erste Mal in der Krankenabteilung der Universität war. Nachdem er also seinen Trenchcoat sowie die Stiefel ausgezogen hat, legte er sich vorsichtig neben Kamui, bevor er den Arm behutsam um ihn legte und gleichzeitig die warme Hand erneut in seine nahm.

Fast augenblicklich spürte er, wie Kamui sich mit dem Kopf auf die Stelle zwischen seiner Brust und seinem Arm legte, wo er sich an seine Brust kuschelte, wobei der warme Atem über seinen Handrücken fiel, nachdem er Kamuis Hand zärtlich auf Brusthöhe hielt. Dann fuhr er wieder mit den Fingern durch die weichen, fast schwarzen Haare und schloss selbst die Augen.

Er erinnerte sich noch an das erste Mal, als sie zusammen schliefen. Das war gerade mal drei Tage, nachdem er Kamui aus seinem katatonischen Zustand befreit hat. Da war es klar, dass der Jüngere Albträume haben würde. Dass er jedoch gar nicht schlafen wollte, weil er so eine Panik vor ihnen hatte … wusste Subaru bis dahin nicht. Auch wenn es verständlich war, so zu empfinden. So sah er ihn also in dem Wohnzimmer des Anwesens sitzen, in der Ecke auf dem Sofa, mit MP3 Kopfhörern im Ohr und einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Und das um kurz vor vier Uhr morgens. Warum Subaru wach war … tat dabei nichts zur Sache. Auch, wenn er glaubte, Kamui konnte die Zigarette an ihm riechen, sagte der nichts. Sondern starrte nur aus unlesbaren Augen zurück.

Schließlich überbrückte Subaru ihren Abstand zueinander, bevor er dem Jüngeren sanft die Tasse aus der Hand nahm, dessen Finger deutlich durch Übermüdung zitterten. Er kannte die Anzeichen persönlich zu gut, dafür musste er kein Arzt sein. Dann nahm er dem Jüngeren behutsam die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, wobei er fast das Gesicht verzog, bei der abnormal lauten Musik, die ihm dadurch entgegenkam, und nahm ihn bei der Gelegenheit auch ebenso sanft den Player aus der Hand. Beides fand den Weg neben der Tasse, auf den Couchtisch, eh er sich wieder zu Kamui wandte und ihm die Hand hinhielt. „Irgendwann musst du schlafen, Kamui. Ob jetzt bewusst oder durch einen Zusammenbruch und glaub mir … von Letzterem aus einem Albtraum aufzuwachen, ist … fast unmöglich.“, wisperte er sanft durch die Dunkelheit, wodurch er dennoch sah, wie angespannt Kamuis Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen, eh die zittrigen, langen Finger sich zögernd in seine Hand legten.

Damit lächelte er Kamui aufmunternd an, bevor er ihn schließlich sanft zu sich hochzog und ihm in dessen Zimmer begleitete, wo er beobachtete, wie sich Kamui zögernd auf die Bettkante setzte, als wäre es ein Nagelbrett, und nicht tatsächlich eines der komfortabelsten Betten, auf denen selbst Subaru je geschlafen hatte. Nicht, dass ihn das überhaupt kümmerte …

„Wie lange hast du schon nicht mehr geschlafen?“, fragte er Kamui damals leise. „Seit … seit du …“ Subaru seufzte kaum hörbar, nachdem er die Rechnung ziemlich schnell im Kopf machte. „Würdest du schlafen, wenn ich dich wecke, sollte ich bemerken, dass du schlecht träumst?“ Allein durch die Frage röteten sich die Wangen des Jüngeren auf eine Weise, die es ihm schwer machte, sich davon irgendwie nicht angezogen zu fühlen. Allerdings … musste das allgemein an Kamui liegen, wie er zu seinem Verderben zugeben musste.

Ohne noch weiter auf eine Reaktion zu warten, streifte er sich den Trenchcoat ähnlich wie heute von den Schultern und ebenso die Stiefel, bevor er sich zu Kamui ins Bett legte und den Jüngeren sanft zu sich. Dabei sicherging, dass er gut zugedeckt war. „Schlaf einfach, Kamui. Ich pass auf dich auf.“, wisperte er zärtlich. Und ebenso wie heute schlief Kamui ohne Weiteres in seinen Armen ein.

Was er nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass der Komfort in zwei Richtungen funktionierte. So wusste Subaru, noch nie so schnell eingeschlafen zu sein, wie wenn er mit Kamui zusammen schlief. Die Wärme des Jüngeren war entspannender, als jede Zigarette. Tatsächlich … hatte sich Subaru noch nie mit jemandem wohler gefühlt, der nicht Hokuto war. Nicht einmal Seishirō-san konnte ihn auf diese Weise empfinden lassen.

Daher brauchte er auch in dieser Nacht, nicht länger als wenige Minuten, um in einen traumlosen, aber dafür warmen Schlaf abzudriften, weil er wusste, dass Kamui bei ihm war. In seinen Armen. In Sicherheit.

Und Subaru war zu Hause.

~*~ Two: Coffee as black as my past, but so strong like you ~*~

Subaru trank immer drei Tassen Kaffee zum Frühstück. Und das jeden Tag, seit neun Jahren um halb sechs. Ein Langschläfer war er wirklich nicht. Kamui allerdings auch nicht. Entweder wachte er auf, weil Subaru aufwachte oder weil er sich nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr wagte einzuschlafen. So oder so, wenn Subaru wach wurde, lief meistens schon die Kaffeemaschine und aus der Küche kamen leise Geräusche von zartem Porzellan, das abgestellt wurde sowie das Brühen seiner Maschine.

In den ersten Tagen erschrak er durch die Geräusche noch, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, jemanden bei sich zu wissen. Seit neun Jahren gab es niemanden in seinem Leben. Nie. Weder zum Übernachten, noch für körperliche … Befriedigung, noch irgendwelcher anderer Kontakte. Da war nur seine Arbeit und Rache.

Keine Wärme und auch niemand der sich kümmerte.  
Aber noch weniger, ein richtiges Frühstück.

Als er also den ersten Tag ein noch warmes Omelett und eine Scheibe Toast auf seinem Teller vorfand, fühlte sich Subaru auf merkwürdige Weise komplett fehl am Platz. Das änderte sich auch nicht so schnell über die Male, wenn Kamui bei ihm schlief. Egal wie köstlich es schmeckte. Wie alles, das Kamui zubereitete. Na ja, bis auf eine Sache …

„Willst du noch eine Tasse?“, fragte Kamui ihn sanft, aber Subaru hatte nicht einmal die wirklich getrunken, welche ihm der Jüngere bereits eingeschenkt hat, nachdem er in die Küche tapste. „Danke, nein.“ Kamui nickte mit einem akzeptierenden Laut, während er sich selbst eine dritte einschenkte und Subaru skeptisch die wirklich schwarze Flüssigkeit musterte, in die sich Kamui fast die gleiche Menge an Milch einschenkte und sie dennoch dunkelbraun blieb. „Ist er dir nicht zu stark?“, fragte er langsam, woraufhin der Jüngere mit der Tasse auf Mundhöhe mit einem Mal innehielt. „Nein … ist er dir zu stark?“ Deutlich besorgt senkte Kamui den Blick in Subarus Tasse, die noch über die Hälfte voll war.

Sicher, dass es ihn verletzen würde, sollte Kamui glauben, dass Subaru sein Kaffee nicht schmeckte, nahm er sogleich seine Tasse auf und trank sie auf ex leer. „N-nein, er ist … absolut perfekt.“, lächelte er sanft und sofort füllte Erleichterung sowie Freude die blauvioletten Augen. „Wirklich? Denn wenn er dir nicht schmeckt, kannst du es mir sagen.“

„Nein, ich … ich mag ihn, wirklich.“ Lange blickten sie sich in die Augen, bis Kamui lächelnd nickte und die Kanne wieder zur Seite stellte, nur um dann mit leicht geröteten Wangen aus dem Fenster zu sehen. In seinem Herzen löste sich in dem Augenblick etwas, das sich durch seinen gesamten Körper in einem intensiven Kribbeln ausbreitete. Und gerade, als er wirklich nichts erwartete … „Meine … Mutter hat ihren Kaffee so getrunken. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass da niemand mehr ist …“

Überrascht sah er auf zu Kamui, der lange aus dem Fenster sah, eh sich sein Blick zögernd auf ihn legte und Subaru nicht anders konnte, als ruckartig aufzustehen, um den Jüngeren in die Arme zu schließen. „Doch, da ...“ Subaru presste die Lider für einen Moment zusammen, bevor er Kamui auf die Stirn küsste und ihm dann tief in die feuchten Augen sah. „Da ist jemand …“, wisperte er leise, auch wenn es ihm innerlich das Herz brach, weil er wusste – sie wussten – es würde nicht lange anhalten. Jeder Tag war nur ein geschenkter Tag dessen, was auf sie wartete. Wenn nicht heute, könnte es morgen so weit sein. Oder übermorgen. Oder in einem Monat. Und doch … war es jede Sekunde davon wert, dachte Subaru, während er Kamui wieder an sich drückte und die Nase in weichen Haaren vergrub, die ihn an Sonnenschein und das Lachen seiner Schwester erinnerte. Nicht an Tod und Schmerz.

~*~

In den folgenden Tagen ging Subaru sicher, seinen Kaffee auszutrinken. Auch, wenn er viel zu stark war und er nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee, statt drei in der Früh trank. Der Gedanke mit Kamui etwas zu teilen, das ihn an dessen Mutter erinnerte, war es das wert. Schließlich wusste er, dass der Jüngere sich nicht oft öffnete. Das allerdings … das hier war ein Anfang, auf den er nicht verzichten wollte.

~*~ Three: After the first tune, you're in your own world ~*~

Nach einem halben Jahr konnte Subaru wirklich gut einschätzen, wann Kamui gerade einen guten oder einen schlechten Tag hatte. Nicht, dass der Jüngere seine Launen in irgendeiner Weise an ihm oder jemandem ausließ. Im Gegenteil. An guten Tagen fand er Kamui auf den Stufen zu seiner Veranda, zum Garten sitzen und lernen. Wobei Subaru für einige Augenblicke einfach nur genoss, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich in dem fast schwarzen Haar brachen. Verschiedene Lichtreflexe davon ausstrahlte und Kamui noch magischer aussehen ließ, obwohl es nicht möglich sein sollte, mit diesen Augen …

Manchmal überwältigte ihn auch einfach nur diese schiere Tatsache, dass Kamui sich dazu entschied, bei ihm zu bleiben. Und nicht bei den anderen.

Doch dann gab es auch diese Tage, in denen Kamui einfach nur in einer stillen Ecke – und hiervon gab es viele in seinem Apartment – saß, mit den Kopfhörern seines MP3-Players in den Ohren. Die Musik so laut, dass Subaru alleine vom Zusehen schon Kopfschmerzen bekam. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass Kamui das brauchte.

Meistens waren das die Tage, gefolgt auf einen Kampf. Es wurde zwar inzwischen einfacher Kamui bei ihm zu halten. Aber spätestens, wenn jemand dabei verletzt wurde, bei dem Versuch ihn zu beschützen, zog er sich komplett zurück. Da war es, als wäre er in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt. Sicher vor dem Schicksal. Und ebenso vor dem Schmerz.

Eigentlich gab Subaru ihm stets diesen Ausweg.

Bis zu diesem einen Tag, bei dem sogar beinahe ein Exorzismus falsch lief, weil die Mutter der Besessenen verschwiegen hatte, noch einen alten Besitz des Verstorbenen zu besitzen, wodurch es natürlich auch nicht möglich war, ihn vollkommen auszutreiben, wodurch das Gefäß beinahe verletzt wurde. An diesen Tagen wünschte sich Subaru seine eigene kleine Welt zurück. In der nur er selbst existierte.

Doch dann betrat er die Wohnung und …

Egal wie angespannt und frustriert sowie wütend – obwohl es für Letzteres wirklich viel brauchte – er sich bis zu diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. All das verließ ihn, sobald er leises Schniefen und Schluchzen hörte. In diesem Augenblick warf er sogar seine komplette Erziehung über Bord, als er mit seinen Schuhen durch sein Apartment rauschte. So lange, bis er Kamui endlich fand. Zusammengekauert gegen die Wand im Schlafzimmer. Die langen Beine eng an die Brust gezogen, während er die Arme um diese hielt und den Kopf darin vergraben hatte.

Der Anblick erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Begegnung in Kamuis Innersten. Damals fühlte er sich dadurch schon komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber jetzt … riss es ihm sein Herz heraus. Ohne zu zögern, setzte er sich neben Kamui und schlang die Arme um ihn. Zwar spürte er zunächst, wie dieser erschrocken zusammenfuhr, sich jedoch nicht aus seinen Berührungen herausbewegte. Neben Kamui lag sein MP3-Player, allerdings ausgeschaltet und Subaru musste kein Genie sein, um zu glauben, dass der Akku leer sein musste.

Behutsam streichelte er über den bebenden Rücken, die schmalen Schultern und durch Kamuis Haare. Doch hatte er nur das schlimme Gefühl, dass das Weinen dadurch schlimmer wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte Subaru an irgendetwas zu denken. Vielleicht … sollte er versuchen ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, das Sorata … nein. Nein, das … Subaru wusste natürlich, dass es nicht Kamuis Schuld war. Aber Kamuis Gedanken hatten bereits einen eigenen Weg eingeschlagen. Das kannte er ja selbst.

Etwas unsicher biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, bevor er die Arme gänzlich um Kamui schlang und er dann den Kopf sanft auf Kamuis bettete, eh er begann leise zu summen. Seine Wangen röteten sich beschämt, weil Subaru nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was er da machte, aber er erinnerte sich an ein Lied, das seine Schwester immer auf Dauerschleife in ihrem Zimmer gespielt hat. Und er glaubte, es war das Einzige, das er wirklich ganz kannte. Es war so eine dämliche Idee und doch … wurde Kamui mit einem Mal ruhiger. Tatsächlich dauerte es keine halbe Minute, da stoppte sein Zittern, und ebenso das Schluchzen. Seine eigenen Augen fühlten sich für einen Augenblick jedoch etwas feucht an, bevor er einen Kuss auf Kamuis Hinterkopf drückte, allerdings nicht aufhörte, für ihn zu summen. Stattdessen genoss er die Wärme, sobald sich leicht kühle Finger auf seine legten und er spürte, wie sich Kamui an ihn lehnte. Denn jetzt wusste er, dass er ihn zurück hatte.

Nicht mehr in den Gedanken gefangen, welche einem die schlimmsten Szenarien vorstellen ließen. Sondern bei ihm. Hier … in – für den Moment zumindest – ihrer gemeinsamen Welt.

~*~ Four: You watch the world in a different view ~*~

Auf dem Weg nach Hause konnte Subaru nicht aufhören, über Hinotos Frage nachzudenken. „Kamui … sprichst du noch mit dem Erddrachen in deinen Träumen?“ Sie erkannte es vielleicht nicht, trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten, wenn Kamui log. Subaru allerdings schon. Weshalb … „Darf ich fragen, warum du sie angelogen hast?“ Kamui zuckte neben ihm leicht mit der Schulter, wobei sich ihre Arme sachte streiften. „Ich vertrau ihr nicht.“, murmelte der Jüngere leise neben ihm.

„Aber … ihm?“, fragte er zögernd, woraufhin sich blauviolette Augen lange auf ihn richteten, bevor Kamui leise seufzte und stehen blieb. „Hast du auch Lust auf Chinesisch? Oder wollen wir lieber Pizza essen?“ Für einen Moment hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Kamui ihm ausweichen wollte, bis er Kamuis leicht angespannten Ausdruck sah und er dann in der Spiegelung im Schaufenster hinter dem Jüngeren auch schon erkannte, woher der Themenwechsel kam. „Alles, was du essen möchtest.“, lächelte er schließlich, auch wenn es etwas anstrengend war, wenn man wusste, verfolgt zu werden.

Kamui wurde bei seiner Antwort leicht rot. „Ich … hätte Appetit auf beides.“ Überrascht, aber sehr positiv natürlich, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, bevor er Kamui am Arm berührte und sie weitergingen. „Dann lass uns beides bestellen. Denn das klingt interessant.“

So fanden sie sich auch auf seinem Wohnzimmerboden vor dem Sofa wieder. Mit einer gemischten Pizza zwischen ihnen und verschiedenen chinesischen Boxen. Subaru musste sagen, sich zu freuen, dass Kamui wieder mehr aß und er ihn nicht mehr zwingen musste. Zwar … tat er es gewiss nicht so überzeugend und gut wie Sorata. Allerdings wenn er Kamui bat, mehr zu essen, tat er es meist.

„Kuzuki kannte Hokuto.“, sagte Kamui langsam, nachdem er sich gerade die Stäbchen aus dem Mund gezogen hatte und Subaru für einen Augenblick nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hat. „Bitte?“ Tiefes Blauviolett musterte ihn aufmerksam, aber warm … „Der Traumseher der Erddrachen. Kuzuki. Er kannte deine Zwillingsschwester. Er … sah was – und er wollte es verhindern, aber …“ Subaru glaubte, es schnürte ihm die Luft ab. „Ich vertraue Hinoto nicht, weil … sie sich falsch anfühlt. Als wäre das, was ich sehen würde, nichts weiter als das, was sie will, dass ich es sehe.“, wisperte Kamui nachdenklich und Subaru konnte ihn verstehen.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl.“, erwiderte er leise, wobei er seinen nächsten Bissen etwas langsamer kaute. Kamui senkte daraufhin leicht den Kopf und Subaru glaubte, er sah traurig aus. „Aber Kuzuki ist … er sagt mir nicht, dass ich etwas ändern könnte. Er gibt mir keine falsche Hoffnung, sondern nur …“ Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich lehnte sich Subaru näher zu ihm und legte sanft die Hand auf Kamuis Knie.

„Aufrichtigkeit?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin Kamui ihn sogleich anblickte und nickte. „Hokuto war auch so … und du bist es ebenso. Also wenn du sagst, dass du ihm vertraust, vertrau ich dir in dieser Richtung.“ Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, schien es, als wollte Kamui fragen, ob er sicher sei, bis der Jüngere jedoch lächelte und für ihn die Sonne aufging. Kamui war so … anders manchmal.

Subaru selbst gab nicht viel auf die Worte der Seherin. Er konnte sie nicht einmal gut leiden. Da war etwas an ihr, das ihn komplett abstieß. Und wann immer Kamui leise andeutete, dass Kuzuki in seinen Träumen war, um einfach nur bei ihm zu sein, fühlte sich Subaru merkwürdig bodenlos. Aber jetzt … glaubte er es zu verstehen. Kamui brauchte jemanden, der ihm nicht vorlog, alles könnte sich zum Besten entwickeln. Denn am Ende … glaubte selbst Subaru nicht an ein gutes Ende. Für keinen von ihnen. Dafür war einfach zu viel geschehen. Und obwohl Subaru ihn dahin gehend nicht belog, konnte er nicht aufhören, dennoch ein Halt für Kamui darstellen zu wollen.

Am Ende, war es ihm sowieso egal, wie es ausging, so lange Kamui lebte und glücklich war. Das war sein Wunsch. Und Subaru würde seinen letzten Herzschlag für diesen Wunsch geben. Für Kamui.

~*~ Five: How you read my lips ~*~

Seit Kamui in Subarus Wohnung wohnte, hatte er sich angewöhnt draußen auf der Veranda zu rauchen oder manchmal auch am Fenster zu seinem Büro. Es war nicht so, dass Kamui es ihm böse nahm und ebenso wenig schämte er sich für sein Laster. Aber er wollte eben nicht, dass sich der Jüngere Sorgen um ihn machte. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er eine Zigarette nur ansah, dachte er an diese wirklich ernstgemeinten und mitfühlenden Worte Es ist ungesund. Aus dem Grund auch reduzierte sich sein Konsum immens. Und ihm wurde bewusst, wie dämlich plötzlich seine Ausrede klang, das Rauchen würde seine Magie kräftigen. Wenn es doch tatsächlich nur der Geschmack oder der Geruch war, der ihn an Seishirō-san erinnerte. Womit er mental gefestigt war. Aber nicht unbedingt besser …

Etwas müde lehnte er sich gegen die Seite seiner Veranda, während er die Beine von sich streckte und in den dunklen Himmel sah. Von hier aus konnte man heute tatsächlich sogar die Plaiaden sehen. Allerdings lag seine Wohnung auch ziemlich gut, an der Stadtgrenze Tokios, sodass hier die Lichterflut nicht so exzessiv war. Er nahm gerade einen Zug seiner Zigarette, als er das leise Tapsen von nackten Füßen hinter sich hörte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Kamuis lange, definierte und schöne Beine, welche gerade mal spärlich ab der Mitte von einem viel zu langen, dunkelgrauen T-Shirt bedeckt wurden – seinem T-Shirt – und Subaru sich dadurch beinahe an dem Rauch in seinen Lungen verschluckte. Es war eigentlich nicht das erste Mal, das er Kamui so sah. Im Gegenteil …

Aber die Intensität seiner Erregung, die durch diesen sinnlichen Auftritt jedes mal stärker zu werden schien … machte ihm jeden Tag mehr Probleme. Das Einzige, das ihn davon abhielt in ihr zu versinken, waren die blauen Blutergüsse, die sich dann doch über die so perfekte, weiche Haut zogen oder die Schnitte. Obwohl es inzwischen weniger geworden waren. Nach so langer Zeit und so vielen Kämpfen hatte Kamui viel dazu gelernt. Auch wenn sich Subaru jedes Mal wünschte, es würde endlich der letzte Kampf sein. Irgendwann … wäre es einer zu viel. Und er konnte nicht – wollte nicht auf diesen Tag warten müssen.

Elegant ließ sich Kamui neben ihn auf die oberste Stufe sinken, wobei er die Beine vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte, als wolle er eigentlich im Schneidersitz sitzen, bevor er es sich anders überlegt hat. Stattdessen spürte er kurz darauf die nackten Füße sachte unter seine Oberschenkel gleiten. Im Gegensatz zu Kamui trug er statt eines T-Shirts nur seine lange, schwarze Hose.

Die Geste war so simpel und doch ließ sie sein Herz etwas höher schlagen. Besonders, weil Kamui ihn so komisch ansah. Ausdruckslos und intensiv. Als würde er über etwas nachdenken, aber so tief in seinem Inneren … Automatisch lehnte sich Subaru nach vorne, zur letzten Stufe, um die nur halb gerauchte Zigarette auszudrücken – als sich jedoch lange Finger sachte an sein Handgelenk legten und er etwas perplex blinzelte, als diese sich über seine Hand bewegten, bis unter seine Finger und ihm die Zigarette langsam sowie behutsam entnahmen.

Subaru fühlte sich wie unter Zeitlupe gesetzt, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui sie an die eigenen Lippen hob. Sein eigener Mund öffnete sich minimal im gleichen Augenblick wie Kamuis. Irgendwo in seinem Unterleib ging eine heftige Explosion von Statten, bei dem bloßen Anblick, wie der Dunkelhaarige langsam und mehr als genussvoll an dem Filter zog. Dabei die Augen schloss, wobei sich die schwarzen, verführerisch langen Wimpern fast sinnvoll absenkten und …

Und ihm wurde klar, wie wenig er eigentlich von dem Kamui wusste, der der Junge einst war, im Gegenzug zu dem, der durch zu viel Schmerz und Verlust verändert, jetzt hier neben ihm saß.

Schließlich atmete Kamui langsam wieder aus, wobei sich die großen, schönen Augen ebenso wieder öffneten und Subaru wusste nicht, was in seinen Augen stand. Aber wenn darin die gleiche Sehnsucht lag, wie in Kamuis, als dieser sich zu ihm lehnte ... Da waren einst tausend gute Gründe gewesen, die er sich stets aufsagen musste, um niemals schwach zu werden. Allerdings fiel ihm in der Sekunde nicht ein einziger ein, sobald die weichen Lippen sich auf seine legten und Subaru stattdessen sehnsüchtig aufseufzte, weil Kamui offensichtlich nicht nur wusste, wie man rauchte.

Atemlos vergrub er seine Hände in den weichen Haaren, während Kamui die Zigarette achtlos ins Gras fallen ließ und sich breitbeinig über sein Becken setzte. Sogleich machte sein Herz wieder einen gewaltigen Satz, welcher jedoch nichts zu dem Pulsieren in seiner Hose war. Es waren neun Jahre, seit seinem ersten und letzten Kuss. Und obwohl Subaru beschämt Gebrauch von seiner rechten Hand machen musste. Selten in neun Jahren. Aber in den letzten Wochen viel zu oft … war nichts davon annähernd so gut, wie Kamuis Hände auf seinem Oberkörper zu fühlen. Oder die Art, wie er ihn küsste.

Sehnsüchtig und leidenschaftlich. Seine eigenen Hände glitten von den weichen Haaren, hinab über die kantigen Schulterblätter, tiefer über den wohlgeformten Hintern und dann endlich … über straffe, weiche und so perfekte, lange Schenkel … Alleine ihn zu berühren, fühlte sich an wie ein lang ersehnter Traum. Während er zärtlich unter das dünne T-Shirt glitt, rutschte Kamui von seinen Schenkeln, hinab zu seinem Becken und Subaru stöhnte gedämpft in den innigen Kuss, den der Jüngere atemlos brach. „Willst du mich?“, fragte Kamui auf eine Weise, als würde gar keine Ahnung haben, wie sehr … „Mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.“, wisperte Subaru, bevor er die Hände an auf Kamuis Hintern festigte und mit ihm dann aufstand.

Etwas überwältigt sah Kamui ihn an, während sich die langen Finger unstetig in seine nackten Schultern krallten und gleichzeitig die langen Beine um seine Hüften. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bis Kamui sich zu ihm lehnte und sie sich erneut küssten. Dabei schoben sich lange Finger sehnsüchtig in seine Haare. Tief und doch zärtlich, als sie sich dort mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung des Schlafzimmers tat, ein wenig festigten.

Zärtlich legte er Kamui in der Mitte seines Bettes ab, wobei er sich behutsam zwischen die langen Beine kniete und ihn für einen Moment einfach nur anstarren konnte. Komplett überwältigt über sein tiefes Vertrauen und dieser blanken Lust, die in Kamuis Augen stand, aber auch … etwas, von dem Subaru selbst Angst hatte, seit ihm das Herz gebrochen wurde. Etwas … von dem er sich wünschte, es aussprechen zu können, weil … Aber bevor er überhaupt die Chance bekam, zog ihn Kamui erneut in einen Kuss, der ihm jeden Gedanken raubte.

Dabei … konnte er es alleine daran spüren, wie sich die weichen Lippen gegen seine bewegten. Womit es überflüssig wurde, es zu sagen …

~*~ And the one ... My love is not compared to what you feel for me ~*~

Manchmal wünschte sich Subaru, sein Leben hätte geendet, als er sich auch dafür entschieden hatte. Dann hätte er nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie Kamui starb. Doch stattdessen riss ihn etwas aus der Dunkelheit heraus, welche sich wie eine kalte Decke um ihn schlang. Unerbittlich und so stark … wie er es noch nie zuvor gefühlt hat. Allerdings erinnerte er sich dann auch daran, weshalb er lebte und für welches Opfer, wodurch er sich durch seinen Egoismus verachtete.

Und dennoch … so war es Kamuis Liebe zu ihm, die ihn zurückholte. Sein letzter Wunsch …

Doch wo war sein Wunsch? Wo … wo war seine Erlösung von all dem Schmerz? Von … all den Erinnerungen, welche so schön waren, dass sie ihm beinah tiefer schmerzten, als Seishirō-san es je konnte. Er konnte nicht rauchen, ohne an Kamuis Stimme zu denken oder an die paar Male, in denen Kamui tatsächlich mit ihm rauchte – sich offensichtlich mit dem Tod endgültig abgefunden hat. Er konnte keinen Kaffee mehr trinken, ohne sich an das erste Mal zu erinnern, bei dem sich der Jüngere ihm wirklich geöffnet hat. Anders, als er damals in ihm war. Er kaufte unnötigerweise ein Download-Abo, das er gar nicht mehr brauchte, da Kamuis MP3-Player unberührt und ungenutzt neben dem Bett lag. Und als er Kuzuki endlich fand, ließ er ihn nach Kyoto verlegen, wo sich ihre Heilerin um ihn kümmern sollte …

Da war eine bittere sowie zynische Stimme in ihm, die ihm sagte, es solle ihm am Arsch vorbeigehen. Nach allem … nach Seishirō-san sollte er doch glücklich sein, zumindest etwas Reines gespürt zu haben. Aufrichtige Liebe. Doch dann lag er in seinem – ihrem gemeinsamen – Bett, wo er jedoch keinen Schlaf finden konnte, weil er Kamuis Nähe vermisste.

Sein himmlisches Lächeln, ebenso sehr wie die Wärme seines Ausdrucks.

Dann sah er irgendwann Fuma auf der Straße, welcher sich an absolut nichts erinnerte und Subaru wollte ihn einfach nur töten. Dieser Drang wurde über die folgenden Male und mit jeder einzelnen Begegnung immer intensiver. So sehr, dass er an einem Tag plötzlich nur noch ihn sah. Wie durch ein Fenster sah er nur noch diesen … Womit Subaru nicht einmal bemerkte, sich nach vorne zu bewegen, über die Straße und …

Dunkelheit ihn überzog.

~*~

Stetiges, leises Piepsen und steriler Geruch …

Waren die ersten Dinge, die ihm bewusst wurden, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Wobei ihm kurz darauf ein Laut entkam, der, wie er Augenblicke später erkannte, ein Schluchzen sein musste, weil er gehofft hatte, tot zu sein. Irgendwo, wo auch Kamui sein würde …

„Hey … soll ich eine Schwester rufen?“, fragte eine leise Stimme neben ihm und für einen Moment wollte er einfach nur … Doch dann drehte Subaru seinen Kopf und starrte aus großen, mit Tränen verschleierten Augen in besorgtes Blauviolett. Das war … unmöglich, dachte er überwältigt. Derart, dass er zu spät die Bewusstlosigkeit über sich ziehen spürte.

~*~

Als er erneut zu sich kam, schmerzte sein gesamter Oberkörper, wodurch sich Subaru wieder erinnerte. An das laute Hupen sowie den Schmerz, eh die Schwärze kam. Doch ebenso an – ruckartig richtete er sich auf, nur um von einer warmen Hand sachte zurückgedrückt zu werden. „Nicht so schnell. Sie sollten sich nicht erneut so heftig ausknocken.“, schmunzelte eine junge Frau neben dem Bett, welche seine Werte offensichtlich von einem Gerät ablas und Subaru enttäuscht sowie wütend über sich selbst die Augen schloss. Er hätte es wissen müssen. „Möchten Sie eine höhere Dosis? Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie starke Schmerzen.“

„Nein. Das ist …“ … nur sein Herz, dachte Subaru bitter und spürte hinter seinen Lidern erneut die Tränen aufsteigen, bevor er sie hart hinunterschluckte und dann an die kalte Decke starrte. „Hey, Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie es mir sagen würden, wenn er wach wird!“ Eine heftige Gänsehaut überzog ihn, bei dem Klang dieser Stimme. Ofuda. Er brauchte … es musste … er musste … „Er ist erst seit wenigen Sekunden wach. Entspann dich.“

Fassungslos drehte er den Kopf zu der Schwester, die auf die andere Seite des Bettes sah und … „Sie … können ihn sehen?“, fragte Subaru atemlos, woraufhin die junge Frau amüsiert schmunzelte. „Ja. Es war praktisch unmöglich, ihn mal von Ihrer Seite zu holen. Echt süß, sag ich Ihnen. Ich bring ihnen in einer halben Stunde ihr erstes Essen. Vielleicht können Sie ihn ja mal überreden, was zu essen.“ Damit ging die Schwester aus dem Zimmer, während Subaru es nicht wagte, zur Seite zu sehen. Es war … das war nicht …

„Die haben gesagt, Sie wurden von einem Auto angefahren.“, hauchte der Junge neben ihm und Subaru musste die Augen schließen, weil … „Ich schätze, das ist trotzdem noch besser, als ohne Gedächtnis aufzuwachen, nachdem jemand versucht hat mich umzubringen. Das sagen die jedenfalls.“ Und doch … als lange Finger behutsam zwischen seine glitten, öffnete er hoffnungsvoll die Augen und bemerkte im gleichen Moment, wie sein Blick verschwamm. „Kamui … dein Name … ist Kamui.“, wisperte er gebrochen, während heiße Tränen über seine Wangen rannten und es unmöglich für ihn war, sie zu halten.

„W-was? Sie … wissen wie ich – wer ich bin?“ Atemlos nickte Subaru und zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr, war er froh … noch zu leben.

~*~

Da war etwas in ihm, das Kamui gerne vor den Erinnerungen bewahren wollte. Doch war es nicht an ihm, diese vor ihm zu verbergen. Als er ihn also bat, sie ihm zusammen mit Kuzuki wiederherzustellen … konnte Subaru nicht anders. Es war schließlich auch ein Leben, an das Kamui sich erinnern sollte. Auch, wenn er eine stumme Vereinbarung mit Kuzuki einging, in der die schlimmsten Vorkommnisse nicht ganz so … detailreich in Kamuis Bewusstsein liegen mussten.

Dabei fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor dem Moment, sobald der Jüngere die Augen aufschlagen und erkennen würde … Zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch kam nie der Schmerz. Noch Angst oder Panik, sondern … „Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui mit Tränen erfüllten Augen, eh dieser die Arme um ihn schlang und sich sofort fest an ihn presste. Ihm fehlte selbst für einen Augenblick der Atem, bei dem Gefühl der langen, feuchten Wimpern an seinem Hals. Sowie der langen, weichen und warmen Finger in seinen Nackenhaaren.

Ein … Jahr.

„Du hast mir so … so gefehlt.“, keuchte er atemlos in die fast schwarzen Haare, während er Kamui noch enger an sich presste. Ignorierte, wie seine Rippen sich dabei fühlten. Auch, wenn er schon seit einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus raus war. „Ich wusste nicht … ich wusste nicht … Wenn ich es gewusst hätte ...“ Kamui jedoch unterbrach ihn zärtlich mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Jetzt sind wir zusammen. Und wir leben. Zusammen.“

Zusammen … Subaru konnte nicht glauben, dass Kamui ihn ein weiteres Mal so überrascht hat. Über seine Stärke, überlebt zu haben. Und so hoffnungsvoll sowie glücklich klingen zu können. Aber … so war sie. Dessen Liebe. Er hatte es schon einmal geahnt, aber er glaubte jetzt wirklich, dass Kamuis wahre Stärke, seine größte Kraft, Liebe war.

Sie hatte ihn zurückgeholt.  
Und ebenso ihn selbst irgendwie beschützt.  
Vielleicht sie sogar erneut zusammengeführt.

So oder so … auch wenn Subaru wusste, Kamui mehr, als alles andere zu lieben, war er sich darüber bewusst, niemals mehr von jemand anderen geliebt zu werden, wie von dem Jüngeren und das … war tatsächlich ein schönes Gefühl. „Lass mich nie mehr los.“, wisperte Kamui in seine Halsbeuge, aber sie wussten beide, dass er dafür auch gar nicht die Kraft besaß.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	16. Fight me

Kamui wusste nicht, wann es wirklich begonnen hatte. Das erste Mal lag schon so lange zurück … Und alles, woran er sich an damals erinnerte, waren die großen, starken Hände auf seinen Hüften sowie weiche, warme Lippen, die über seine Haut geglitten waren.

Irgendwo in ihm war ein kleiner Teil, der wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber konnte etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte, wirklich so falsch sein? Er glaubte nicht. Gleichzeitig aber auch wusste er es nicht. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Viel zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl von Erfüllung und Nähe. Seine Finger krallten sich in warme, weiche Haut, worunter er Muskeln und Sehnen spüren konnte, wann immer tief in ihn gestoßen wurde und er atemlos den Kopf nach hinten, gegen die Wand sinken ließ. Die Hände unter seinen Schenkeln hielten ihn fester, während sich weiche, etwas feuchte Lippen unter seinem Ohr fanden, wo sie sich sinnlich festsaugten.

„Fester ...“, keuchte er atemlos, bevor er die Arme ganz um den Nacken des Älteren schlang und dieser ihn dann vollends mit seinen starken, langen Armen umfasste, eh er von der Wand neben seiner Kommode zurücktrat und sie kurz darauf auf sein Sofa sanken. Ein viel zu lautes Stöhnen entkam ihn, durch das Gefühl wie tief der Andere nun in ihn glitt. Sofort glitten seine Hände an die breiten Schultern, während er sich begann hart wie schnell zu bewegen und es zu genießen, wie sinnlich der Ältere den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ. Schwarze Haare, die sonst so ordentlich waren, fielen feucht und wirr nach hinten. Und Kamui konnte nicht widerstehen, als er mit den Lippen über den langen, weißen Hals fuhr, nach oben zu seinem Ohr. „Fick mich, Subaru.“

~*~

Weiterer Politiker tot aufgefunden

„Scheint als hätte der Sakurazukamori gerade viel Spaß.“, schnaubte Sorata zynisch, woraufhin Kamui von der Kaffeemaschine aufsah, zu seinem besten Freund, der neben der Stelle auf dem Sofa saß, wo Kamui erst letzte Nacht mit … „Subaru. Er heißt immer noch Subaru. Und er tötet niemanden, der es nicht verdient.“

„Wie kannst du nach all den Jahren immer noch zu ihm stehen?“, fragte ihn der Kappenträger, doch Kamui konnte ihm darauf nicht antworten. Nicht, ohne sich selbst zu verletzen. Stattdessen goss er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Ich stehe zu niemandem. Ich sage nur, wäre er nicht gewesen, stünden wir alle heute nicht hier.“ Damit ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich, eh er tief durchatmend zu seinem Bett tapste und sich langsam auf die Bettkante sinken ließ.

Früher konnte er den Tod nicht ertragen. Hatte es nie in Erwägung gezogen. Doch dann kam der Tag … und er musste sich entscheiden. Er hatte sich sogar entschieden. Für den eigenen Tod. Allerdings in dem Moment, wo Fuma ihn töten wollte …

Seine Erinnerung stoppte bei dem Gefühl einer warmen Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn dort zärtlich streichelte. Überrascht sah er über die Schulter hinab, in verschlafen dreinblickende Augen, welche ihn allerdings zärtlich musterten. Blinzelnd senkte er den Blick, bei dem ziehenden Gefühl in seiner Brust. Nachts … konnte er in Subarus Augen sehen. Aber am Tag … erinnerte es ihn an das, was immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen er sich wünschte, Subaru würde nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben, wenn er es denn mal konnte. „Wie lange wirst du dieses Mal bleiben?“, fragte er leise, weil er nicht wollte, dass Sorata sie hören konnte.

Der mochte vielleicht nachts wie ein Stein schlafen, weshalb Kamui auch so laut sein konnte, wie er wollte. Oder von Subaru getrieben wurde. Tagsüber war es etwas anderes.

„Wie lange möchtest du mich denn hier haben?“, antwortete Subaru in einer Gegenfrage, woraufhin er blinzelnd den Kopf wieder hob. Der Ältere jedoch lächelte nur leicht, während warme Finger ihren Weg an seine Wange fanden. „Ich hab vielleicht einen Weg gefunden … den Fluch zu brechen.“, wisperte Subaru und Kamui blinkte.

„Komplett?“ Subaru nickte langsam, eh dieser sich etwas aufrichtete, wodurch das dünne Laken von seinem Oberkörper fiel und Kamui sich dennoch zwingen musste, ihm in die zweifarbigen Augen zu sehen. „Komplett. Ich … kann dann auch wieder meiner wahren Bestimmung als Onmyoji folgen.“, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige leicht, was in Kamui ein Kribbeln auslöste und doch musste er den Blick abwenden. „Und … deine Augen …?“, fragte er zögernd.

„Was ist mit ihnen?“ Kurios musterte ihn Subaru, was er nicht durch einen Blick verifizieren musste. Er spürte es auf sich. Es waren jetzt zwei Jahre … Zweieinhalb seit dem Kampf und Kamui wollte ihm sagen, dass er es hasste, immer den wahren Sakurazukamori neben Subaru zu sehen, wann immer er ihm in die Augen sah. Dass er in der Nacht vergessen konnte, dass eine dritte Person anwesend war und all das spürte, was Subaru mit ihm tat und wie er den Älteren berührte. Aber …

„Nichts. Ich muss zur Uni.“, sagte er schließlich und stellte die Kaffeetasse unberührt auf den Nachttisch, eh er aufstand. Doch hielt ihn Subaru sachte an der Hand zurück. „Ich … freust du dich gar nicht? Ich dachte, es würde dich freuen, wenn ich nicht mehr … wenn ich das nicht mehr tun müsste.“

„Ich freu mich auch für dich, okay. Ich komm nur zu spät.“ Lange Finger festigten behutsam ihren Griff, während Subaru aufstand und ihn sanft im Gesicht berührte, sodass er gezwungen war, in seine Augen zu sehen. „Für mich ist aber nicht mit mir. Kamui, … was ist los?“ Kamui schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hasse es.“, wisperte er atemlos, bevor die erste Träne fiel und Subarus Augen sich minimal weiteten. Doch während das Grüne besorgt und schmerzerfüllt wirkte, weil er weinte, schien das Goldbraun … unberührt.

„Ich hasse … ihn. Ihn zu sehen, wenn es eigentlich nur du und ich sein sollten. Ich hasse es, … dass du ihn immer noch liebst. Und ich hasse es … dass ich deinen Anblick tagsüber nicht ertragen kann.“ Damit schob er Subaru sachte von sich, während heiße Tränen über seine Wangen fielen und er kurz darauf aus seinem Zimmer stürmte. An einen komplett verwirrten Sorata, der meinte, dass er noch im Pyjama war, als er aus der Wohnung stürmte. Allerdings war ihm das egal.

~*~

„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun.“, wisperte Subaru zärtlich, nachdem der ihn wahrscheinlich mühelos auf dem Dach gefunden hat und ihm seinen Trenchcoat über die Schultern legte. „Ich wusste nicht ...“ Kamui starrte in die Ferne, bevor er den Kopf leicht drehte, weil der Schwarzhaarige gestoppt hat. „Stört es dich denn nicht, wen du siehst … wenn du in den Spiegel siehst?“, fragte er leise, während sich seine Finger in seine Knie drückten, die er hart umschlungen, gegen die Brust gepresst, hielt.

„Ich … ich versuche es nicht zu tun.“, antwortete der schließlich und Kamui konnte nicht anders, als ihn nun anzusehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich Subaru in der Eile das Hemd falsch zugeknöpft hatte und er mit den Fingern automatisch sanft über seine Brust streichelte. Nur ein Augenblick, eh sich Subarus Hand auf seine legte. „Bitte verlass mich nicht, Kamui.“ Fassungslos fuhr sein Blick nach oben. „Ich … will dich nicht verlassen. Aber ich … kann … nicht deine zweite Wahl sein.“, wisperte er unter aufsteigenden Tränen, die ihm Subaru zärtlich fortstrich, eh er den eigenen Blick bedauernd senkte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, ihn endgültig loszulassen, Kamui.“

Lange … sehr … lange saßen sie zusammen auf dem Dach, in der aufgehenden Sonne, bevor Kamui unter schwerem Herzen aufstand und Subaru seinen schwarzen Trenchcoat über die Schultern legte. Seine Finger strichen für einen letzten Moment durch die weichen, schwarzen Haare. „Ich liebe dich. Aber … so lange du ihn nicht loslassen kannst … sollten wir uns nicht sehen.“, wisperte er leise, eh er einen Kuss auf Subarus Kopf hauchte und sich dann umdrehte.

„Kamui ...“ Sein Herz zog sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen, bei dem Klang Subarus dunkler, trauriger Stimme. Doch konnte er nicht … „Leb wohl, Subaru.“

~*~

Es war nicht so, dass Kamui ohne Subarus Nähe nicht leben konnte. Schließlich gab es auch Aufträge außerhalb Tokios, welche den Älteren manchmal sogar Wochen von ihm fortschickten. Aber … zu wissen, dass er vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Dass er ihn nie mehr umarmen könnte oder das alles einfach … das letzte Mal war … das war es, das ihn so kaputt machte. Dabei war es ja seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Vielleicht war sie überstürzt gewesen. Aber in diesem Augenblick … konnte er es nicht mehr hinab schlucken. Nicht, wenn zwei unterschiedlich farbige Augen ihn so ansahen.

Nicht, wenn er die dritte Person im Raum nicht länger ignorieren konnte.

„Hey, Kamui. Subaru ist als Onmyoji zurückgekehrt.“, berichtete Sorata vier Wochen später und Kamui konnte nicht glauben, dass es bereits ein Monat war. Sein Herz zog sich ebenso hart zusammen, wie er sich freute. „Das ist … schön.“, hauchte er leise und starrte auf sein Lernbuch, auch wenn er die Worte kaum lesen konnte, weil Tränen seinen Blick verschleierten. „Ja oder? Wer hätte gedacht, dass er diesen Fluch je brechen könnte. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal besuchen gehen. Er freut sich bestimmt dich wiederzusehen.“

Kamui wollte zunächst sagen, dass er keine Zeit hatte, als er innehielt. War es … Wut, fragte er sich perplex, weil die Tränen nie fielen. Stattdessen drehte er sich zu Sorata um, der gerade sein Handy wegsteckte. „Jetzt … willst du für ihn da sein? Nachdem du ihm Vorwürfe machtest, für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte?“

„Was?“, verwirrt blickte der Ältere ihn an, woraufhin Kamui aufstand. „Du hast die letzten Jahre über ihn geredet, als sei er ein Monster. Und nicht immer noch unser Freund. Aber jetzt … jetzt willst du zu ihm gehen und was? So tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert?“

„Eh … nein. Aber es hätte gewiss eine andere Lösung gegeben, als all diese Menschen zu töten.“, antwortete Sorata, doch Kamui schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf. „Was war mit deinem Mord? Der Erddrache, den du getötet hast … wäre das nicht zu verhindern gewesen? Niemand hat dich gezwungen, ihn zu töten.“ Erschrocken sah ihn sein bester Freund an, während ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hat. Und doch … „Ich tat es für dich.“, wisperte Sorata. „Ich hab dich nie darum gebeten!“

Er hatte nie um Hilfe gebeten. Ebenso wenig hatte er Subaru darum gebeten … seine Entscheidung zu manipulieren. Bedauernd senkte er den Blick, eh er den Kopf schüttelte und seine Sachen vom Couchtisch nahm.

„Ich weiß … dass ihr euch schon eine Weile heimlich trefft. Du und Subaru. Ich hatte nur gehofft, du würdest es mir irgendwann von dir aus sagen.“ Auf halben Weg zu seinem Zimmer hielt Kamui inne. „Ich wette, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an eurer richtiges, erstes Treffen nach dem Kampf. Andernfalls … hättest du ihm gegenüber die gleichen Vorbehalte. Aber … wir reden über Subaru, richtig? Der einzigen Person, die niemals deine Missgunst erhalten würde, weil sie in deinen Augen praktisch heilig ist.“

Abwehrend öffnete er den Mund, als er herumfuhr, um zu antworten. Allerdings knallte da Sorata bereits die eigene Zimmertür ins Schloss, was … nicht zu ihm passte und doch …

Ich wette, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an eurer richtiges, erstes Treffen nach dem Kampf. Andernfalls … hättest du ihm gegenüber die gleichen Vorbehalte.

Ihr … erstes Treffen nach dem Kampf? Kamui runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er konnte sich kaum an das erste Mal zwischen ihnen erinnern. Ebenso wenig an vieles, das nach dem Kampf passiert war, weil Kamui … weil er …

Der Gedanke an Fuma brachte Übelkeit sowie Schwindel in ihm auf, weshalb er die Augen angestrengt schloss und dann langsam in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Warum … warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern?

Ohne es beabsichtigt oder geplant zu haben, klappte er sein Handy auf und wählte die Nummer blind, eh er es an sein Ohr hielt und nach dem Freizeichen lauschte. Es drehte ihm den Magen um, aber … „Ja. Ich muss ihn sehen. Bitte.“, wisperte er nachdrücklich, eh die Verbindung nach einer kurzen Antwort wieder abbrach und Kamui sich das Handy in die Hosentasche schob.

Er brauchte Antworten. Auch, wenn er nicht sicher war, ob sie für ihn gut waren.

~*~

„Es tut mir so leid.“ Goldbraune Augen senkten sich leicht, während Kuzuki den Kopf sachte schüttelte. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Sie haben dich fehlgeleitet.“, hauchte der weißblonde Mann, der sich schließlich langsam neben ihn setzte und nach seiner Hand griff. Zunächst glaubte er, es war die gleiche, mitfühlende und unterstützende Geste, wie sie der Traumseher früher mit ihm einging. In seinen Träumen und wenn er ihm Nähe schenken wollte. Doch so, wie die Augen seine Hand musterten. „Du wurdest von dem Sakurazukamori berührt.“, murmelte Kuzuki und Kamui wurde ohne es zu wollen, knallrot.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“ Kuzuki sah ihn wieder an, woraufhin er versucht war, sich zu beruhigen und knapp mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Ist okay. Ich … weiß, du meintest es nicht so.“

„Eigentlich schon. Kamui … ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du hier bist.“ Überrascht sah er ihn an. Kuzuki sah seit dem Kampf nicht mehr so gut. Schon gar nicht mehr, seit ihn der Magami Clan gefunden und sie Kamui manipuliert hatten, Kuzuki aus dem Koma zu holen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie den Traumseher für sich behalten und in eines ihrer Anwesen sperren … hätte er ihn eher getötet.

„Nach … dem Kampf. Sorata sagte, Subaru und ich hätten … uns früher getroffen, als ich es glaube in Erinnerung zu haben. Kannst du mir helfen, mich zu erinnern? Ich … ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist.“ Kuzuki musterte ihn lange, eh dieser seine langen Finger an seine Wange hob und ihn dort zärtlich berührte. Seine kühle Berührung fühlte sich zärtlich an. Aber irgendwie auch … dem Tode so nahe. Es erinnerte ihn daran, was Kuzuki sich mehr als alles andere wünschte. Was er ihm genommen hat.

„Erinnerungen sind gefährlich, Kamui. Manchmal hat es einen guten Grund, weshalb wir uns nicht erinnern.“ Kamui wusste das. Besser als manch anderer. Aber das hier … musste er vielleicht wissen, um Sorata zu verstehen und vielleicht sogar, um Subaru endgültig loslassen zu können.

„Bitte, Kuzuki. Ich weiß, ich hab kein Recht, dich um etwas zu bitten, aber … ich …“ Er sah zur Tür, welche etwa vier Meter von dem Sofa entfernt lag, wo einer der Bodyguards stand, die sein Clan beordert hatte, auf sie aufzupassen. „Ich verspreche es dir. Deinen Wunsch. Ich hol dich hier raus und …“ Er sah zurück in Kuzukis Augen, während sich seine eigenen mit Tränen füllten. Er mochte ihn sehr. Und der Gedanke, ihm … das Leben zu nehmen, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, aber … das hier … war kein Leben. Es war nicht das, was Kuzuki sich wünschte.

„Ich würde dir auch ohne einen Gefallen helfen, Kamui.“, wisperte der Ältere zärtlich, bevor seine Finger in seinen Nacken glitten und er leicht schauderte. Dann spürte er die kühle Stirn, zusammen mit weichen, langen und seidigen Haaren gegen seine Stirn gelehnt. „Schließ die Augen.“, hauchte es sanft gegen seine Lippen und als er die Augen schloss …

Stand er im Regen.

Über ihm donnerte es heftig, woraufhin er zusammenfuhr und erst jetzt erkannte, dass er einen weißen Pyjama trug, der komplett durchnässt war und seine Füße bar. Zitternd strich er sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und versuchte irgendetwas durch den strömenden Regen zu erkennen. Doch alles, was er sah … war durchbrochene, blaue Schwärze durch den Sturm. Warum war er hier?

Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, sich umzudrehen, woraufhin er den Kopf drehte und das Magami Anwesen hinter sich sah. Es brannte nicht eine einzige Lampe, nichts ließ von Leben darin wirken. Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl – nein, den tiefen Drang, zu laufen.

Erschöpft stolperte er im nächsten Moment über einen dicken Ast, woraufhin er auf die Handflächen in matschiges Gras fiel und aufkeuchte. Plötzlich packte eine riesige Hand ihn am Oberarm, woraufhin er grob nach oben gezogen wurde. „Du bist zum letzten Mal abgehauen!“, fauchte jemand dunkel wie bedrohlich in sein Ohr, doch bevor er sich wehren konnte …

Sah er, wie das Genick des Mannes in eine abnormale Richtung verdreht wurde, ohne, dass er überhaupt berührt worden war und Kamui fiel, hätten ihn zwei Hände im gleichen Moment nicht behutsam aufgefangen und dann glaubte er, er sehe zwei unterschiedlich helle Augen, bevor er …

Er brannte … „Ist okay. Shh … du hast Fieber, Kamui. Vertrau mir.“ Vertrau mir … dachte er, während die Hitze seinen Kopf Dinge sehen ließ … die er nicht sehen sollte. Subaru durfte – konnte nicht hier sein.

Doch als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war er es immer noch. Die Hitze war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Jedoch nicht in seinem Herzen. „Wieso?“, fragte er rau. Subaru antwortete sanft. „Weil sie dich umgebracht hätten. Und ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.“

Ihr erster Kuss fand statt, direkt, nachdem Subaru einen weiteren von Nokuros Leuten getötet hatte, die Kamui dazu zwingen wollten, zurück zu ihnen zu gehen. Und das erste Mal … war am Tag, woraufhin er ihn anflehte, Kamui einfach zu ficken. So lange, bis er an nichts mehr denken konnte, als an Subarus Nähe.

Überwältigt öffnete Kamui die Augen, während lange Finger zärtlich und beruhigend durch seine Haare streichelten. „Wenn ich sage … der Sakurazukamori hätte dich berührt, dann meine ich, er hat für dich getötet. Alleine für dich.“

~*~

„Warum … hast du mich vergessen lassen?“

Kamui fragte sich, warum es eigentlich so einfach für ihn schien, Subaru zu finden. War es, weil er gefunden werden wollte? Oder … weil es für sie beide unmöglich war, sich nicht zu finden, wenn sie einander suchten. „Weil es grausam war. Und ich nicht wollte, dass du einen weiteren Verlust miterleben musst.“

Er starrte auf die breiten Schultern. Den langen, weißen Nacken und die perfekt nachrasierten Nackenhaare, die ebenso perfekt gerade waren, wie der Kragen des weißen Trenchcoates den dieser nun wieder trug und es ihn an eine Zeit erinnerte … die ironischerweise leichter erschien, als das hier. Obwohl damals der Tod über sie alle zu schweben schien.

„Warum hast du Fuma verflucht?“, fragte er schließlich das eine, an das er nie wagte zu denken. Und als sich Subaru umdrehe, war es weniger seine Antwort, die ihn schockte, als das linke Auge, welches plötzlich nicht mehr goldbraun schimmerte, sondern … „Weil ich wusste, dass du dich eher opfern würdest, als ihn zu töten. Und ich konnte nicht … konnte dich nicht verlieren. Nicht damals … und ebenso wenig heute.“

„Subaru.“, keuchte Kamui atemlos, bevor sein Blick vollends verschwamm und der Ältere ihn in seine Arme zog. „Es tut mir so leid.“, wurde ihm sanft in die Haare gewispert, während er sich hart an den Onmyoji krallte und das Gesicht dabei in seine warme Halsbeuge presste. „Ich hätte nie … du hättest das nicht ...“, schluchzte er fassungslos darüber, dass Subaru sich für ihn … doch der drückte ihn nur noch enger an sich heran, während die warme Stimme ihm sanft begann zu beruhigen.

~*~

„Du hattest recht.“, sagte Subaru später in seinem Apartment, wo sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa des Älteren saßen und Kamui auf seinem Schoß. „Es war nicht richtig dir das Gefühl zu geben, du wärst nur …“ Kamui hob langsam den Kopf von der breiten Schulter an, nur um in warmes Dunkelgrün zu blicken. „Ich hatte mir immer seinen Tod vorgestellt, dass, als es geschah, mir klar wurde, dass es dennoch kein richtiger Abschluss war, zu dem, was passiert ist. Und während all der Zeit danach dachte ich, es würde mir irgendwann gelingen den richtigen Augenblick zu finden, sodass mir gar nicht in den Sinn kam, wie du es empfandest ...“ Unsicher erwiderte er Subarus reuevollen Blick, wobei er jedoch zugeben musste … „Ich bin mit schuldig. Wenn ich mit dir eher gesprochen hätte … Aber ...“ Kamui senkte leicht den Blick, während er sich zurück auf Subarus Knie setzte, dessen Hände daraufhin sachte auf seine Hüfte glitten, um ihn sanft bei sich zu halten. „Ich … dachte, wenn ich etwas sagen würde … ich dachte einfach ...“

„Du dachtest, ich würde mich für ihn entscheiden.“, hauchte Subaru leise und Kamui spürte alleine bei diesen Worten bereits, wie sich seine Kehle verschloss, während Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Manchmal hasste er sich für seine Schwäche, so tief zu empfinden.

Für einen Moment blieb es ganz still zwischen ihnen, bis warme Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Wange fuhren und er den Blick wieder hob. „Die Angst hatte ich auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, aber als du gegangen bist, wurde mir klar, dass ich wie schon in der Zeit davor, einem Geist nachgejagt bin. Einer bloßen Vorstellung und das die einzig echte Beziehung, die ich jemals hatte, die mit dir war. Mit dir hab ich das Gefühl wirklich … zu leben. Im Jetzt und nicht in der Vergangenheit. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht früher erkannt habe.“

Kamui erwiderte Subarus Blick lange, bis er sich zu ihm lehnte und sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Nicht lange, doch lang genug, um ihm zu vermitteln, ihm nicht böse zu sein. Schließlich lehnte er sich wieder zurück und blickte dann etwas nachdenklich zur Seite, weil er dennoch an eines denken musste. „Ich war bei Kuzuki ...“, sagte er leise, woraufhin Subaru überrascht blinzelte. „Stimmt es, dass du … hast du all diese Menschen für mich getötet?“, fragte er zaghaft, bevor er den Blick wieder auf ihn richtete. Dieses Mal allerdings brauchte Subaru nicht lange, um zu antworten. „Ja. Ich weiß, es ist keine Entschuldigung dafür. Doch gibt es nichts, Kamui, das ich nicht für dich tun würde und obwohl ich mir schwor, mich von dir fernzuhalten, weil ich fürchtete … dir wehzutun, konnte ich es nicht, als mir bewusst wurde, was sie mit dir geplant hatten. Es ist dein Leben und egal … was sie denken, es sei deine Bestimmung, haben sie nicht das Recht über dich zu entscheiden.“

Kamui hatte Subaru noch nie so erlebt. Als würde er sich wirklich … Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz in seiner Brust, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn erneut küsste. Vielleicht war es ja seine innere Wut darüber, dass sich seine gesamte Existenz eigentlich nur darum gedreht hatte, ein verdammtes Schicksal der Erde zu bestimmen und somit das Gefühl zu haben, keine Zukunft zu haben. Aber zu hören, wir Subaru darüber empfand, ihm dieses Recht ermöglichen zu wollen … Er wusste ja, dass sie beide einander von dem ersten Augenblick an verstanden hatten. Und es gab auch nichts, was sie füreinander nicht tun würden. Und doch tat es so unendlich gut, es zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er leise gegen die weichen Lippen, während ihn dunkles Dunkelgrün zärtlich musterte. „Und ich liebe dich.“, erwiderte Subaru ernst, bevor dessen Hände sich von seinen Hüften, hinab zu seinem Hintern bewegten und er im nächsten Moment angehoben wurde, während Subaru aufstand. Mit einem leisen Keuchen schlang er die Beine um die schmalen Hüften und hielt sich an dem Älteren fest. „Ich will dich. Jetzt. Ist … das okay?“ Obwohl der Onmyoji so eindringlich klang, so sehnsüchtig, war seine Frage dennoch zärtlich und für Kamui war es unmöglich nein zu sagen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er es wollte. Und gewiss nicht nur, weil es einfach schon zu lange zurücklag, ihn in sich zu spüren, sondern … „Ja. Bitte …“, wisperte er somit sehnsüchtig zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment eine Wand im Rücken zu spüren, nachdem Subaru wenige Schritte gegangen war.

Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich, während eine Hand von seinem Hintern rutschte, über seinen Schenkel und dann nach vorne, wo Subarus Handfläche über seine bereits harte Erregung rieb. „Subaru ...“, keuchte Kamui atemlos in den Kuss, eh sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel, nachdem seine Hose so schnell offen war, dass er es kaum mitbekommen hatte. Einen Moment später, glitten warme, lange Finger in seine Shorts und seine Finger krallten sich hart in Subarus Schultern.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt.“, hauchte dieser rau gegen seine Schläfe, wobei es ihm nicht anders ging. Subarus Nähe war für ihn schon immer so … angenehm. Seine Wärme zog ihn an, ebenso wie seine reine Gutmütigkeit. Kamui hatte sich früher oftmals gewundert, ob er anders empfunden hätte, wäre es nicht Subaru gewesen, der ihn damals zurückgebracht hat. Aber heute wusste er die Antwort. Es hätte nichts geändert. Der Andere war seine Person. Die eine Person, die er für den Rest seines Lebens lieben würde.

Nur dass es jetzt … nur noch sie beide alleine miteinander waren.  
Und keine Geister mehr.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	17. Be with me

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie schön du aussiehst?“, fragte Kuzuki neben ihm, woraufhin Kamui leicht rot wurde und dem jungen Mann einen sanften Blick zuwarf. „Schon zweimal. Und wie zuvor, vielen Dank.“ Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor Kuzuki von einem Politiker angesprochen wurde, dessen Name Kamui eigentlich wissen sollte. Aber zu einer Scham hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen mehr für seine Abschlussarbeit in Chemie gelernt, als die Liste an Namen, die ihm Karen gegeben hat.

Dennoch war er trainiert genug, um die richtigen Antworten zu geben und an den passenden Stellen charmant zu lächeln. Sobald der ältere Herr verschwunden war, lehnte sich Kamui etwas an Kuzukis Seite und sah ihm wieder in die goldbraunen Augen. „Du weißt … dass du mich inzwischen nicht mehr für solche Veranstaltungen buchen musst oder?“, hauchte er bewusst leise, damit es niemand wahrnehmen konnte, außer der junge Mann neben ihm. „Die langweilen dich oder?“, fragte Kuzuki sanft, wobei sich die goldbraunen Augen leicht enttäuscht senkten, aber Kamui schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine … abgesehen von dem Essen, etwas. Aber …“ Kamui wurde erneut leicht rot. Gott, er war so mies in solchen Dingen. „Ich mag deine Gesellschaft.“, sagte er schließlich. Doch bevor er den Hauch von Überraschung in den schönen, gütigen Augen genießen oder richtig deuten konnte, wurde Kuzuki erneut angesprochen und Kamui spielte seine übliche Rolle.

Als er vor einem halben Jahr damit begann, für Geld mit bestimmten Personen auszugehen – weil Karen-san meinte, er wäre wie geboren als Escort zu arbeiten – hatte Kamui sich schon mit sehr vielen Politikern treffen müssen. Darunter gab es jene, die gleich vorweg fragten, ob er mit ihnen auch vögeln würde, gegen Aufschlag. Welche er Karen-san auch sogleich meldete, weil ihre Firmenpolitik sehr streng diesbezüglich war. Niemals Sex mit einem Kunden zu haben. Was Kamui auch nicht störte. Dann gab es die Art von Kunden, die ihn vorführten, wie ein Accessoire. Und dann … war da eben Kuzuki.

Groß, mit wahnsinnig schönen, weißblonden, langen Haaren, die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichten. Unglaublich gütige, warme Augen. Und er war intelligent. Wirklich … intelligent. Aber eben auch unheimlich liebenswürdig und respektvoll. Als Kamui das erste Mal von ihm gebucht wurde, war es auch das erste Mal für ihn, bei einer so großen Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, in der nicht nur Politiker anwesend waren, sondern auch Leute von der Yakuza und weiteren großen, japanischen Clans. Das Ganze hatte ihn so eingeschüchtert, dass Kuzuki nach zehn Minuten eine freundliche Entschuldigung erfand, damit sie wieder gehen konnten. Zwanzig weitere Minuten später – und während Kamui damals glaubte, seinen Job und somit die Finanzierungsmöglichkeit für sein zukünftiges Studium zu verlieren – parkte die schwarze Limousine vor einem Burgerladen und Kuzuki fragte, ob er auch so Hunger hätte.

In dem Augenblick wusste Kamui, dass er einfach anders war, als alle anderen.

„Oh Gott, da ist er.“, sagte Hokuro auf der anderen Seite des Ballsaals, neben ihm. „Wer?“, fragte Subaru leicht perplex, bevor er ihrem Fingerzeig folgte, der ziemlich auffällig dafür war, dass sie ihm versprochen hatte, ihm diskret ihren Traumfreund zu zeigen. „Der Schwarzhaarige?“, fragte er überrascht und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Brust, weil er aussah … Und dann drehte sich dieser womit … „Kamui?!“, entkam es ihm ungläubig. „Kamui? Dein Kamui?“

Errötend drehte sich Subaru zurück zur Bar, wo er sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser bestellte. „Er ist nicht … wir lernen nur.“, murmelte Subaru und versuchte dieses komische, bedrückende Gefühl in der Brust hinunterzudrücken, wenn er daran dachte, dass Kamui hier mit einem anderen Mann war. Kamui, den er so gern hatte und … die ein oder andere Nachhilfestunde für seine einzelnen Schulfächer von ihm bekommen hat, auch wenn er manchmal nicht einmal wusste, was er da tat. „Hmhm, lernen.“, schnurrte Hokuto leise neben ihm, woraufhin er heftig errötete und den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist unmöglich.“ Und nicht hilfreich, fügte er mit an. „Ach komm schon. Die zwei sind bestimmt nur befreundet.“ Subaru drehte langsam den Kopf und blickte wieder zu dem großen, jungen hübschen Mann, der Kamuis rechte Hand hielt und fast schüchtern lächelte, während Kamuis Wangen leicht rot wurden und er ihn auf die gleiche Weise anstrahlte, wie Subaru, bevor er vor etwa einem halben Jahr sagte, dass er zu alt für Kamui wäre. Der war schließlich erst siebzehn … und Subaru sechsundzwanzig. Und danach … obwohl sie sich hin und wieder trafen, glaubte er, dass ihm Kamui versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nicht, dass er ihm böse dafür sein konnte.

Schließlich hatte er sich echt dämlich verhalten. Ihn auf diese Weise … Nur mit einem Mal sah er wieder Seishirō vor sich. Und sich selbst. Verknallt und bereit alles zu tun. „Nein. Sieh … sieh sie dir an. Er passt perfekt zu ihm.“, hauchte Subaru leise und traurig, auch wenn er wusste, dass Kamui alles Glück der Welt verdiente. Nach so viel Schmerz in seinem Leben. Allerdings durfte es nicht lange so denken, denn für seine Aussage bekam er einen Stoß in die Seite. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch!“

„Ich weiß doch wohl, wie Kamui aussieht, wenn er … Sieh ihn doch an. Wie er lächelt. So zärtlich und warm. Wie intensiv seine Augen leuchten, sobald sein Partner den Mund öffnet.“ Subaru schluckte, nur um sich dann wieder umzudrehen. Sein Magen fühlte sich unangenehm verknotet an und seine Brust zugeschnürt. „Du … heilige Scheiße, du bist verliebt in ihn.“, keuchte Hokuto neben ihm und Subaru wünschte, es leugnen zu können. „Was auch immer, lass uns bitte einfach gehen, ja.“ Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Wassers aus, bevor er unauffällig den Saal verließ und einfach nur hoffte, dass die Person neben Kamui wirklich so nett und aufrichtig war, wie Hokuto es behauptete.

~*~

„Und das meintest du eben wirklich ernst?“, fragte Kuzuki leise, nachdem er ihn mit der Limousine vor seinem Wohnhaus abgesetzt hatte. Nun standen sie vor seiner Haustür und Kamui glaubte zwischen all den Enttäuschungen, sich immer die falsche Person herauszusuchen, endlich mal die Richtige gefunden zu haben. „Absolut. Ich … ich mag dich und ich … ich find es nicht richtig, bezahlt zu werden, für die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen.“

„Also ...“, Kuzuki brach für einen Moment ab, bevor er einen Schritt näher an ihn herantrat und Kamui musste schlucken, als warme Fingerspitzen sanft seine Wange berührten. „Darf ich dich bei unserem nächsten Treffen zum Abschied küssen?“ Kamui spürte, wie sein Innerstes heftig begann zu kribbeln und er sich sachte auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, während seine Hände sich sachte an die Brust des Älteren legten, worunter er den teuren Stoff des hellblauen Hemdes, warm und weich fühlen konnte. „Es ist nach Mitternacht … also gilt es jetzt schon.“

Sachte lächelte sein Gegenüber, bevor er spürte, wie sich Kuzukis Hand sachte an seine Hüfte platziere und ihn sachte an sich hielt. „Du bist wirklich besonders, Kamui.“, hauchte er so warm, dass er es beinah mehr auf den Lippen spürte, als zu hören. Dann aber legten die weichen Lippen sich auf seine und Kamui brauchte einige Sekunden, um dann vorsichtig aus der Nase auszuatmen und den Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich Kuzuki wieder von ihm. Dabei hatte Kamui für einen Moment ein komisches Gefühl in Kopf, wie … wenn man aus einem unendlich tiefen Traum erwachte. Aber so ruhig und … „Vergiss das nicht.“, hauchte der Ältere plötzlich zärtlich, bevor er dann die Stufen hinabging, in Richtung des Bürgersteigs, wo sein Wagen stand. Kamui wollte ihn nach dem Was fragen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Person sah. Komplett in Schwarz gehüllt. Eine Sonnenbrille und …

Erschrocken setzte sich Kamui in Bewegung. „Kuzuki!“, schrie er warnend, bevor er diesen zur Seite riss. Hart kam Kamui auf dem Rücken auf, dabei hatte er doch … „Bitte nicht.“, hauchte er verzweifelt und drehte sich dann mit ihm, nur um im nächsten Moment auf seine blutigen Hände zu sehen. Aber bevor er um Hilfe rufen konnte, wurde alles Schwarz.

~*~

„Hab keine Angst, Kamui.“, wisperte eine warme Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er kannte … „Du fragtest mich einst, was ich mache … Es ist genau das hier. Die Zukunft von bestimmten Menschen sehen, wenn ich in ihre Träume eindringe.“

Er musste gerade ziemlichen Scheiß träumen, dachte Kamui skeptisch. Doch dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an Blut – Kuzuki – dieser Mann! „Kamui, stopp.“ Warme Hände legten sich zärtlich an sein Gesicht. „Du hast einen Schock. Körperlich und Mental. Die Kugel … hat uns beide getroffen. Du wirst gerade operiert.“ Vor ihm stand plötzlich Kuzuki. Doch irgendwie sah er … flimmernd aus. „Das sind die Schmerzmittel, die man mir gab. Hör mir gut zu, Kamui. Das, was passiert ist, hab ich nicht vorausgesehen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe.“

Kamui wollte den Kopf schütteln. Oder ihn berühren, irgendetwas. Er wollte … Traurigkeit durchzog ihn mit einem Mal heftig. „Ist okay. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Bitte, denk so nicht. Du hast mich wahrscheinlich vor dem Tod gerettet, Kamui. Ich … wünschte nur, es hätte dich nicht getroffen.“

Getroffen … Getroffen, wie … Kamui glaubte plötzlich Kirschblüten zu riechen und … „Nicht, erinnere dich nicht an ihn. Versprich es mir, Kamui. Vergiss ihn. Denk an mich. Denk an Subaru. Vergiss ihn.“ Subaru …? Warum Subaru, dachte Kamui verwirrt, doch gerade, als er ihn fragen wollte, durchzog seine Seite ein heftiger Schmerz, und als er hinabsah, war da so viel …

~*~

„Hm.“ Kamui hasste es auf dem Rücken zu schlafen, doch als er sich automatisch auf die Seite rollen wollte … „Nicht.“, wisperte eine warme Stimme neben ihm, woraufhin er fast erschrocken die Augen öffnete. „Su-Subaru?“, fragte er etwas rau, durch seinen trockenen Hals. „Was … was ist denn passiert?“ Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen starrte er auf seine rechte Hand, welche von Subarus gehalten wurde. „Du und dein … Freund, ihr wurdet –...“ Ruckartig kam plötzlich alles zurück. „Kuzuki!“ Sofort wollte er sich aufsetzen, doch durchfuhr ihn sogleich ein lähmender Schmerz seine Seite, der ihn beinah ohnmächtig werden ließ. „Kamui, bitte … du musst liegen bleiben.“, wisperte Subaru, der, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, auf seiner Bettkante saß. Immer noch eine Hand um seine, aber die andere sanft an seiner linken Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Lange starrten sie sich in die Augen, bis Kamui schließlich nachgab und dann wieder so entspannt, wie es unter den Schmerz ging, zurück ins Kissen sank. „Kuzuki geht es gut. Du … du hast ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet.“ Benommen zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil er glaubte, Tränen in Subarus Augen schimmern zu sehen. „Du solltest dich jetzt wieder ausruhen, okay.“

„Nein, bitte … warum … warum bist du hier?“, fragte er leise, hartnäckig gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfend, die sich plötzlich begann, über ihn zu legen. Dabei glaubte er, spürte er warme Fingerspitzen, welche leicht zittrig über seine Wange glitten. „Weil ich fürchtete ...“ Doch, was auch immer kam … drang nur wie durch Watte durch ihn hindurch. Weshalb er es sich ebenso gut einbilden könnte. Subaru fürchtete nichts. Und schon gar nicht Kamuis Tod.

Weil ich fürchtete, dich für immer verloren zu haben.

Subaru spürte die erste Träne kaum über die Wange fallen, da folgte bereits die Zweite. Es lag jetzt zehn Jahre zurück. Zehn Jahre, seit er das letzte Mal geweint hat, wegen jemandem, der ihm wirklich nahe ging. Und er hatte sich geschworen, nie mehr wegen jemandem zu weinen. Aber das hier …

Ein letztes Mal streichelte er sanft über Kamuis warme Wange, bevor er sich dazu zwang, sich zurück auf den Stuhl zu setzen und einfach nur seine Hand zu halten. Er wusste nicht, … was passiert wäre, wenn Hokuto nicht auf der Heimfahrt eingeschlafen wäre und … Nein, das wollte er gar nicht denken. Schließlich wusste er, dass Seishirō niemals ein Ziel verfehlte. Oder unordentlich arbeitete. Daher musste er sich wirklich fragen … wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wären, wen hätte der Sakurazukamori getötet. Kuzuki oder Kamui … oder wollte er beide?

~*~

„Kuzuki … was ist das?“, fragte Kamui, obwohl er immer noch nicht ganz wusste, ob das hier überhaupt real war. Diese Träume und Subaru … Subaru.

Sie standen in der kompletten Dunkelheit. Doch vor ihnen wuchs ein Sakura, so groß und mächtig, dass Kamui glaubte, noch nie so einen eindrucksvollen Sakura gesehen zu haben. Allerdings wirkte er … düster. „Es war mein Schicksal.“, wisperte es hinter ihm traurig, woraufhin er den Kopf drehte und den Älteren verwirrt ansah. „Was meinst du? Es ist ein Baum.“ Irgendetwas …

Dieser Geruch … ging es ihm durch den Kopf. So süß und prägnant, dass er ihn praktisch schmecken konnte. „Ich machte einst einen Handel. Mein Leben, für das einer Person, die … mir sehr wichtig war. Der Preis dafür … war meine Liebe zu ihr.“ Kamui schluckte hart, während seine Augen prickelten. Das hier … konnte er sich doch nicht einbilden oder? „Ich sollte noch ein Jahr haben. Darum … warum hab ich es nicht gesehen? Warum … kann ich deine Zukunft nicht sehen?“

~*~

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Hokuto leise, nachdem sie bei Kuzuki gewesen war. „Die Ärzte sagten … es war Glück. Sie stoppte kurz vor ...“ Subaru konnte es nicht mal denken. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass es gut gewesen war, dass Kuzuki zuerst getroffen wurde. Aber … Kamui hätte tot sein können und … „Sh, ist okay.“, wisperte Hokuto besänftigend, während sie ihn von hinten sanft umarmte. „Sie leben beide.“ Er nickte und streichelte mit den Daumen sanft über Kamuis Handgelenk. So schmal und fragil. Doch darunter schlug sein Puls stark und lebendig. Mehr zählte nicht. Obwohl … „Du verschweigst etwas.“, sagte er langsam und drehte den Kopf, um Hokuto anzublicken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis –...“ Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich etwas aus ihren Armen heraus. „Hokuto. Was ist es?“

Grüne Augen senkten sich bedauernd. „Kuzuki … kann Kamuis Zukunft nicht mehr sehen.“ Für einen Augenblick spürte Subaru einzig Kälte durch ihn hindurch rauschen, bevor er sogleich die Hände von Kamuis nahm und auf seinem Handrücken blickte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war dort nichts. Kein Pentagramm, kein Zeichen des Sakurazukamori. Und doch … Zitternd umfasste er die Hand erneut, während er seine Stirn kraftlos dagegen sinken ließ.

„Bitte … bitte nimm ihn mir nicht weg.“, wisperte er flehend, obgleich er nicht wusste, zu wem überhaupt. Gott oder … Subaru wusste nur, dass er Kamui nicht verlieren durfte. Erneut legten sich die Arme seiner Schwester um ihn, die leise und mitfühlend seinen Namen wisperte. In dem Wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er das eine verlieren würde, das ihm niemals ersetzt werden könnte, weil … weil er es zu sehr liebte.

~*~

Als Kamui das nächste Mal wach wurde, fühlte er sich nicht wie komplett erschlagen und noch weniger zugedröhnt. Stattdessen glaubte er das zarte Zwitschern von Vögeln zu hören sowie gleichzeitig eine zärtliche Berührung seiner rechten Hand. Automatisch drehte er den Kopf, wobei er für einen Moment, nachdem er die Augen langsam öffnete, glaubte zu träumen. „Subaru ...“

„Gott sei Dank.“, wisperte Subaru leise, der sich sogleich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte und ihm zärtlich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn streichelte. „Bist du … wirklich schon die ganze Zeit hier?“, fragte er leise, weil … weil er wirklich gedacht hatte, sich das einzubilden. „Natürlich.“ Er wünschte sich wirklich, sein Herz würde nicht diesen enormen Schwall an Wärme ausstrahlen, der seinen Brustkorb erfüllte. Was sich genauso intensiv anfühlte, wie das heftige Prickeln in seinem Bauch. Schließlich hatte es ja einen Grund, warum er seit er Kuzuki kennengelernt hat, versuchte Subaru aus dem Weg zu gehen. Weil … er es so gerne mit jemandem versuchen wollte, der ihn vielleicht lieben könnte. Der sich an so etwas wie einer dämlichen Zahl, nicht mehr draus machte, als aus wahren Gefühlen.

Genau aus dem Grund begannen auch Tränen, seine Sicht zu verschleiern. „Du … du hast gesagt ...“, hauchte er verwirrt, doch Subaru schüttelte den Kopf leicht, während ihm die Strähnen etwas wirr in die Augen fielen und er in einer beinah verzweifelten Geste, die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Ich weiß, was ich sagte und ich … es tut mir so leid, Kamui. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass du …“ Kamui hob etwas schwerfällig seine Hand und strich mit ihr vorsichtig über Subarus Wange. „Subaru ...“ Sanft wurden ihm seine Tränen fortgewischt, mit der sanften Berührung Subarus Daumen, welcher sich plötzlich zu ihm hinablehnte und Kamui beinah den Atem anhielt, sobald er die warme Stirn gegen seiner spürte. „Ich kann … es ertragen, dich glücklich aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Aber nicht, dich zu verlieren, ohne, dir gesagt zu haben, wie wichtig du mir bist.“

Kamui sollte das hier nicht zulassen. Da war … doch dieser wirklich wunderbare Mann, der verletzt worden war und, den er wirklich gern hatte. Doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug und in tiefes Dunkelgrün blickte sowie tief in sein Innerstes hörte … „Du sagtest ...“, wisperte er zittrig, bevor er die Finger in Subarus Nacken schob und dann verzweifelt das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Seine Seite schmerzte ein wenig, als er etwas harsch nach Luft schnappte, doch war es nichts zu dem, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Unter dem Pavillon, während Subaru plötzlich damit begann, dass er zu alt wäre, ohne, dass Kamui etwas gesagt hat. Er wusste ja, dass der Onmyoji in der Vergangenheit etwas Schmerzhaftes erfahren hat. Er sah es in seinen Augen. Und ebenso wusste Kamui, dass er seine Gefühle ziemlich offen mit sich trug. Aber … es hatte so, so wehgetan.

„Ich weiß. Und es tut mir so leid.“, hauchte Subaru ernst in seine Haare, während dieser ihn zärtlich durch diese streichelte. „Du fehlst mir so sehr.“ Es zerriss ihm das Herz. Die Vorstellung, dass er Subaru mit seiner Distanz wehgetan hatte. Aber … er dachte, es sei das, was der Ältere nun einmal wollte. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt.“, erwiderte er schließlich, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Subaru zögernd in die Augen sah. „Deine Augen sind gerötet ...“, merkte er traurig an. „Du solltest nach Hause und versuchen zu schlafen, Subaru.“

Er konnte so deutlich die Zerrissenheit in dem tiefen Dunkelgrün sehen. Allerdings wussten sie beide, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn Subaru irgendwann zusammenbrach vor Erschöpfung. „Okay.“, wisperte Subaru schließlich ergebend. Jedoch nicht, ohne seine Hand anzuheben und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Knöchel zu hauchen. Bei der liebevollen Geste, färbten sich seine Wangen leicht Rosa. „Darf ich wiederkommen?“ Kamui wüsste nicht, wie er sich fühlen würde, sollte er nicht. „Natürlich.“, erwiderte er sanft und lächelte etwas müde. Aber sanft.

Lange sahen sie einander in die Augen, bevor sich Subaru erneut zu ihm lehnte und gerade als Kamui glaubte, dass er ihn küssen würde, presste der Ältere zärtlich die Lippen auf seine Stirn. Und doch … fühlte sich diese Geste so intim und intensiv an, dass sie seine Augen erneut prickeln ließ. Warme Fingerspitzen fuhren andächtig über seine Wange, bis zu seinem Hals und dann zog sich Subaru langsam wieder zurück. Langsam stand er vom Bett auf, allerdings ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Nicht einmal er schaffte es, seine Finger von ihm zu lösen. Stattdessen drückte er die langen Finger zärtlich, während Subaru ihn einfach nur ansah. Traurig und so … sehnsüchtig.

Schließlich ging Subaru soweit, bis sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten und während er einen letzten, sehr intensiven Blick auf ihn warf, löste sich ihr letzter Kontakt. Schwermütig sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, wie er aus seinem Zimmer ging und lautlos die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hart schloss er danach die Augen, nur um sich die Hände an die Brust zu legen und die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, als er drohte zu schluchzen. Er wollte …

Kamui wusste nicht, was er wollte.

~*~

„Hey ...“, hauchte Kamui lächelnd, als er sich in einen Rollstuhl abends gehievt hat und nun bei Kuzuki neben dem Bett saß. Der Ältere sah in dem riesigen Bett fast schon verloren aus. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er zärtlich, während seine Finger sich sanft um die des anderen schlangen. Dabei musste er unweigerlich Stunden zurück, als Subaru denken. Wie er bei ihm gesessen hatte – laut der Schwester seit zwei Tagen, weil Kamui zwischenzeitlich Fieber bekommen hat und … es wohl nicht gut ausgesehen hatte. „Du hast mich gerettet … und wurdest viel schlimmer verletzt. Du solltest schlafen.“, wisperte Kuzuki besorgt, während sich die langen, weichen Finger zärtlich durch seine schoben.

„Hm … witzige Geschichte, ich hab … von dir geträumt.“, murmelte Kamui mit einem versuchten Grinsen, doch so, wie Kuzuki ihn ansah aus seinen goldbraunen Augen … „Das … du kannst wirklich …?“ Er hatte ja schon immer irgendwie so ein Gefühl in sich verspürt, dass Kuzuki anders war – besonders – aber – nein, mit einem Mal schien es Kamui, als würde ein Vorhang fallen. Mit einem leichten Seufzen hob er die freie Hand an die Stirn. „Jetzt verstehe ich diese ganzen Gespräche. Du … unterstützt all diese Politiker und Clans.“

„Ja. Nicht alle. Aber … die Mächtigsten. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Schon vorher, doch wollte ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Eigentlich … hätte ich auch nie gedacht, dass du und ich ...“ Kuzukis Blick wandte sich zum Fenster, wo einige Vögel auf den blanken Ästen eines Sakuras saßen. „... ich sah in deinen Träumen immer nur Subaru.“, gestand er leise und Kamui spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Aber gleichzeitig auch sehnsüchtig.

„Das ist … ich wollte das nicht. Ich meine – Ich hab dich so gern.“, wisperte Kamui, bemüht keine Träne fallen zu lassen, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen. „Aber ihn liebst du wahrlich.“, erwiderte Kuzuki so, als wäre es ein Fakt, dem Kamui nichts entgegenbringen konnte. Stattdessen nickte er abgehakt, bevor er begann zu weinen und Kuzuki sachte an seiner Hand zog. Für einen Moment verstand er nicht, bis er sich schließlich etwas schwerfällig auf die Matratze neben ihn setzte und sich von ihm sanft umarmen ließ. Dabei zog seine Seite, aber der Schmerz in seinem Herzen … war schlimmer. „Es ist okay.“, wisperte der Ältere zärtlich in seine Haare, während seine langen Arme ihn hielten und lange, weiche Finger durch seine Nackenhaare streichelten.

„Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt. Diese Liebe … erinnert mich an Hokuto. Der Sakurazukamori mochte sie mir vielleicht durch den Tausch genommen haben. Aber sie lebt. Und ich erinnere mich, wie es war, sie zu lieben.“ Nach und nach begann er sich zu beruhigen. Sodass Kamui nach einigen Minuten wieder aufsehen konnte, während ihm zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht gestrichen wurden. „So eine Liebe solltest du nicht aufgeben. Egal … wie gern wir einander haben.“

„Bleiben wir zumindest Freunde?“, fragte er schließlich ziemlich leidlich, woraufhin Kuzuki sachte schmunzeln musste, jedoch sofort wieder stoppte, wegen seiner Verletzung an der Seite. „Natürlich. Ich würde dich auf nichts auf dieser Welt aufgeben.“ Der Gedanke war schön, dachte Kamui und kuschelte sich so vorsichtig wie es ging, an den Älteren heran, der die Wolldecke, die neben ihm lag aufnahm und über sie beide legte. „Hast du das eigentlich ernst gemeint?“, fragte er leise, während sich ein warmer Arm um ihn legte.

„Was meinst du?“ Kamui konnte sich kaum mehr an die Träume erinnern, aber … „Dass … dass du meine Zukunft nicht sehen kannst.“, antwortete er ihm somit langsam, woraufhin Kuzuki ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte und sachte den Kopf schüttelte. „Mach dir darüber bitte keine Sorgen. Jetzt will ich, dass du schläfst, okay.“

„Okay.“ Einzuschlafen, in den Armen eines Mannes, den er so gern hatte, wie Kuzuki, war einfach. Er fühlte sich sicher und warm. Aber auch irgendwie beschützt von einer komischen Dunkelheit, an die er sich erinnern wollte, … aber wann immer er glaubte, eine Person zu erkennen …

Komm mit mir, Kamui … ich zeig dir den Strand.

~*~

Als Subaru am nächsten Morgen in Kamuis Zimmer trat und dieser weg war, bekam er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich Panik. „Er ist weg! Kamui ist ...“ Etwas fassungslos blieb er im Türrahmen zu dem Zimmer stehen, in dem der Traumfreund seiner Schwester lag und diese ein wenig gerührt zum Bett sah, wo Kamui in Kuzukis Armen schlief. Bei dem Anblick schnürte sich sein Brustkorb ebenso hart zu, wie seine Kehle. „Hör auf so zu schauen! Die beiden sind nicht zusammen.“, hauchte seine Schwester, doch war es nicht das, was ihm wehtat, sondern die Erinnerung an …

Tiefes Blauviolett sah ihn für einen Augenblick etwas erschrocken an. „Was …?“, wisperte Kamui leise, während Subaru den Blick auf das Mathebuch senken musste. Er ertrug diesen Blick nicht … „Kamui, ich … Bitte versteh, dass das hier nichts … du solltest dir jemanden in deinem Alter suchen.“ Für eine Weile war alles, das er hören konnte, das zarte Rauschen des Windes, der durch die Blätter der sie umgebenen Bäume und Büsche fuhr sowie das liebliche Zwitschern der Vögel. Schließlich schob sich plötzlich Kamuis Hand in sein Blickfeld und gerade, als er damit rechnete, der Jüngere würde vielleicht nach seiner Hand greifen oder irgendetwas anderes, um ihm vielleicht anzudeuten, dass er recht hatte, packte die Hand nur das Buch und schlug es zu. „Was … was machst du?“ Aber Kamui antwortete nicht. Er packte nur so eilig seine Sachen zusammen, dass seine sonst so ordentlichen Papiere einknickten und sogar rissen, als er sie zittrig in seine Tasche stopfte. „Kamui, bitte ...“

„Das war echt mies!“, fauchte Hokuto, nachdem er es ihr nun in der Kantine des Krankenhauses erzählt hat. „Ich weiß.“ Subaru bereute in dem Augenblick sein Handeln ebenso intensiv, wie damals, als er die Tränen in Kamuis Augen schimmern sah, eh der Jüngere ungelenk von der Bank aufstolperte und einfach ging. Die wunderschönen und immerzu gütigen blauvioletten Augen, erfüllt mit Scham, Erniedrigung sowie einem gebrochenen Herzen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du nach Seishirō – aber dennoch … warum musstest du es überhaupt ansprechen?“ Nachdenklich aber deutlich enttäuscht über ihn, rührte sie in ihrem Karamell-Cappuccino, bevor sie den Löffel herauszog und Subaru erinnerte sich.

Es war so lange her, dass sie nach Tokio gezogen waren, Subaru musste zugeben, sich manchmal nicht einmal mehr an seine Zeit in Kyoto zu erinnern. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn, schließlich hatte er doch dort sehr viel mehr Zeit verbracht, als in Tokio. Allerdings war es nicht das, das seine Gedanken an den Umzug erinnerte, sondern die Kartons, von denen Hokuto neulich erst behauptet hätte, sie hätte sie alle bereits ausgepackt. Stattdessen standen sie in dem Kellerabteil ihres Wohnkomplexes. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete er den oberen, auf dem Onmyoji-Zeug stand. Sogar unterstrichen, als wäre es wichtig. Was es für ihn auch war, dennoch war die Schrift von seiner Schwester, weshalb er überrascht war. Dabei war das Erste, das ihm ins Auge stach, ein schwarzer Hut mit einem roten Band darum sowie sein ehemaliger, roter Mantel. Bei dem Anblick kamen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Darüber … wie jung er einst war und wie unbeschwert …

Mit einem Seufzen hob er beides andächtig heraus und platzierte es neben sich auf einem anderen Karton. Als Nächstes war da ein schwarzes, dickes Buch ohne Aufschrift, das er somit automatisch öffnete. Nur, dass es kein Buch über irgendwelche Bannsprüche oder Ähnliches war. Stattdessen blickte ein lächelnder Seishirō ihm direkt ins Gesicht, zusammen mit Hokuto an seiner Seite, die ihm mit der rechten Hand Hasenohren hinter den Kopf anzeigte und glücklich in die Kamera lachte. Subaru hatte all seine Erinnerungen an Seishirō in eine Box gepackt und tief in seinem Inneren vergraben. Tief und sehr, sehr eng verschlossen. Dieses Bild wiederzusehen … sowie die Folgenden, fühlte sich an, als würde er das Leben eines anderen Subarus sehen. Jemand der wirklich glücklich war – und verliebt. Als Kamui ihn später dann während des Lernens fragte, ob er vielleicht am Abend wieder für ihn als Dankeschön kochen sollte …

„Subaru … scheiße, das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte nie, dass du die Kisten je finden würdest. Darum hab ich sie ja nie ausgepackt.“ Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie die Sachen einfach verbrannt hätte. Dann hätte er Kamuis Herz nie gebrochen. Aber am Ende war es ja seine Entscheidung gewesen, diese Worte auszusprechen. Und das nur, weil er Angst vor dem hatte, was er für Kamui empfand. Denn … jedes Mal, wenn der ihn anlächelte, war es, als ginge die Sonne ein weiteres Mal auf. Nur intensiver. Wärmer und atemberaubend schön. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er sich wahrscheinlich in Kamui verliebt, da trafen sie zum allerersten Mal aufeinander. Im Pavillon. Dort saß Subaru eine Woche nach ihrem Umzug. Wobei es ihn an seine eigene Zeit des Clamp-Campus erinnerte, während er rauchte. Nur um dann diesen hübschen Jungen zu sehen …

„Oh …“, entkam es jemandem, woraufhin Subaru seinen Blick hob und in unbeschreiblich schöne Augen blickte. Sein Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Sprung, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch nie so eine Augenfarbe gesehen hat. Irgendetwas zwischen einem dunklen Blau und fliederfarbenem Violett. „Wolltest du hier sitzen?“, fragte er schließlich, woraufhin der Junge leicht rot wurde und abwinkte. „Ja – nein, ist okay, ich lerne einfach woanders.“ Erschrocken fuhr Subaru auf. Er hatte nicht gewollt, jemanden seinen Lernplatz streitig zu machen. Besonders, weil er doch wusste, wie selten gute Plätze zu finden waren, die mit Stille umhüllt waren. „Nicht doch. Du … kannst doch hier lernen. Ich denke … es ist groß genug für uns beide oder?“

Etwas unsicher sah der Junge zu ihm, bevor er dann leicht lächelte und seine Augen dabei von dichten, schwarzen und langen Wimpern leicht verdeckt wurden. Der Anblick durchfuhr ihn hart. Aufmerksam nahm er die leicht durcheinandergeratenen Haare in sich auf, die so dunkel waren, dass sie schwarz sein könnten, wären da im Sonnenschein nicht die zarten dunkelbraunen Reflexe. Sie sahen schrecklich weich aus, dafür, dass sie so durcheinander waren. Wobei er den Drang verspürte, sie zu berühren. Automatisch nahm er dadurch einen tieferen Zug von seiner Zigarette, woraufhin ihn der Jüngere, nachdem er sich ihm gegenübergesetzt hat, ihn etwas skeptisch ansah. „Oh – stört dich das?“, fragte er überrascht über sich selbst, weil … es ihn kümmerte. „Was? Nein. Ich … denke nur, es ist ungesund für dich, aber … egal.“ Der Junge lächelte schüchtern, bevor er ein Mathebuch aufschlug und ebenso einen Block.

Ohne zu zögern, wenn auch seine Gedanken sich um die Aussage Es ist ungesund für dich nicht lösen zu schienen, drückte er die Zigarette aus und leckte sich stattdessen über die trockenen Lippen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich merkwürdig rastlos, sodass er es sich nehmen lassen konnte, den langen Fingern zu folgen, welche einen schwarzen Stift hielten und algebraische Aufgaben niederschrieben. Bei dem Anblick kräuselte sich seine Lippe ganz leicht in Abneigung. Er hatte es so gehasst. Umso froher war er, die Schule nicht weiter besuchen zu müssen und doch, … konnte er sehen … „Ohne dich in Verlegenheit bringen zu wollen, aber … ich glaub, du musst zuerst die Aufgabe der Multiplikation lösen.“

Etwas perplex wurde er angesehen, bevor sich das Gesicht des Jungen zart rötete und Subaru erneut sein Herz komisch kontrahieren spürte. Vielleicht … sollte er weniger rauchen, es schien wirklich nicht gesund zu sein. „Scheiße, das passiert mir jedes Mal!“, fluchte der Junge und Subaru musste schmunzeln. „Danke. Ich bin echt mies in dem Ganzen.“, murmelte er weiter. Frustriert und auch enttäuscht über sich selbst, weshalb … „Wenn du magst, kann ich dir helfen. Ich bin zwar selbst nicht so gut in diesen Sachen, aber ...“ … es ist besser, als dich enttäuscht zu sehen, fügte er gedanklich hinzu. „Wirklich? Das … das würdest du echt machen?“

„Ich wusste, dass du verliebt sein musstest. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich meine Klappe öffne, ziehst du dich nur zurück! Und dabei schienst du so glücklich mit ihm, Subaru!“ Sie waren inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg zum Zimmer Kuzukis. „Ich habs versaut, okay. Aber ich möchte es auch wieder gutmachen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren.“, gab er schließlich leise zu. „Na dann … musst du ihm sagen, warum du so gehandelt hast. Andernfalls wird er es nicht verstehen, Subaru.“ Ehrlichkeit … dachte Subaru, wusste aber auch gleichzeitig, dass es die einzig richtige Option wäre, Kamui zumindest als Freund zu behalten.

~*~

Kamui hatte dass Gefühl, noch nie in seinem Leben so gut geschlafen zu haben, nachdem er begann, in Kuzukis Armen aufzuwachen. Das Erste, das er sah, waren dabei goldbraune Augen, die ihn zärtlich anblickten. Weiche Fingerspitzen glitten über seinen Unterarm, der zwischen ihnen angewinkelt lag, wobei die Berührung so sanft war, dass sie ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf, glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern, worüber sie gestern Abend noch gesprochen hatten. Aber … das war gestern Abend und heute war … „Kamui ...“, wisperte Kuzuki leise gegen seine Lippen. Beinahe so, als würde er hoffen, er könnte es stoppen. Etwas gegen diese Anziehung machen, welche heute so prägnant war, dass er nicht anders konnte, als die Lippen sachte gegen Kuzukis streicheln zu lassen.

Alleine dieser Hauch eines Kusses ließ seine Innereien flattern vor Aufregung. Der nächste Kuss wurde sachte fester, bevor Kamui tief aus seiner Nase ausatmete und den Mund leicht öffnete, als Kuzuki ihn erneut küsste. Dieses Mal allerdings mit mehr Sehnsucht. Der feine Druck auf seinen Lippen, gepaart mit einer sachten Berührung seiner Zunge, ließ ihn beinah vor Erregung aufseufzen. Etwas zittrig fuhr er mit einer Hand in die weichen, langen Strähnen des Älteren und erwiderte den Kuss mit mehr Leidenschaft. Aufgeregt schlug sein Herz so hart, dass ihm fast etwas schwindelig wurde. Kurz darauf spürte er die sachte Berührung an seinem Schenkel, unter der Bettdecke, die sie teilten, wo Kuzuki langsam unter seinen Kittel glitt und seine Haut streichelte. Sehnsüchtig drängte er sich gegen den Älteren, nur um dann schmerzerfüllt aufzukeuchen, als er den Fehler begann, sein Becken zu heben. „Entschuldige.“, hauchte die warme Stimme an seinen Lippen, doch Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Der Moment war gebrochen. Sei es vielleicht durch die plötzliche Erinnerung an die letzten Geschehnisse oder warum sie hier überhaupt lagen … „Wir sollten nicht ...“, murmelte Kamui bedauernd, woraufhin Kuzuki nickte und ihm zärtlich die Hand entzog, um mit ihr über seine Wange zu streicheln. „Ich hab dich so gern.“, wisperte er sanft. Aber in keinster Weise so, als wolle er ihn überzeugen oder … einzig als Beweis dessen, dass sie sich nicht verlieren würden. „Ich dich auch. So sehr.“ Damit küsste er Kuzuki ein letztes Mal sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er sich eng an ihn kuschelte und die Augen wieder schloss.

Er spürte auch, wie nach und nach seine Erregung wieder abschwoll. Aber nicht sein Herz.

Kamui würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, es hätte nicht gehofft … schließlich fühlte es sich gut an, gewollt zu werden, von jemandem, den auch er wollte. Gleichzeitig aber wusste er, dass sie beide es verdienten, mit denen, die ihr Herz besaßen. Und das waren leider nicht sie beide füreinander. Auch, wenn es alles so viel einfacher machen würde.

Ein zartes Klopfen an der Tür, ließ sie beide aufblicken. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er tatsächlich, doppelt zu sehen. Bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass die junge Frau Hokuto sein musste. Allerdings konnte er sich schlecht an seine Manieren erinnern. Viel zu heftig kämpfte er gegen die Röte, die sich in seine Wangen schoss, weil er genau wusste, wie sie aussehen mussten. Mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen und zerzausten Haaren … Unsicher linste er vorsichtig zu Subaru, der jedoch lieber zu Boden blickte, als seinem Blick zu begegnen und Kamui fühlte sich plötzlich immens schuldig.

„Schön, dass es euch besser geht. Wir haben Blumen für euch gekauft. Subaru hat deine in deinem Zimmer liegen, Kamui. Es ist so toll, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen. Subaru spricht jeden Tag von dir, seit ihr euch begegnet seid.“ Etwas überwältigt über die Euphorie und Freude in der Stimme der jungen Frau, zuckte Kamui beinah zusammen, eh er wieder zu Subaru sah, dessen Wangen knallrot leuchteten. „Hokuto!“

Für einen Moment war er komplett absorbiert von diesem Anblick, bevor Kuzuki zärtlich seine Hand drückte und ihm damit sanft ansah. „Ist okay.“, wisperte der Ältere so, dass nur er es verstand. Ebenso was er meinte. Weshalb er knapp nickte und wieder zu Subaru sah … „Subaru, kannst du … mir bitte helfen, mich zurück in mein Zimmer zu bringen?“, fragte er ein wenig schüchtern. Allerdings konnte er gar nicht so schnell schauen, da nickte der Onmyoji und trat zu ihnen ans Bett. Kamui hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ihm die Hand anbieten würde. Stattdessen schoben sich zwei kräftige, lange Arme unter ihn und er machte einen etwas erschrockenen Laut, als ihn Subaru so mühelos auf die Arme hob. Atemlos starrte er in dunkles Grün, während er die Hände in seinen Nacken schob und blinkte.

„Da … da steht …“ Kamui wusste nicht ganz, wie er sich gerade fühlen sollte. Auf den Armen des Mannes, in den er schon so lange verliebt war. Der ihm gestern praktisch gestanden hatte, ebenso für ihn zu fühlen … „Rollstuhl.“, wisperte er schließlich, woraufhin Subaru plötzlich blinzelte und er glaubte, er konnte Kuzuki leise schmunzeln hören. „O-oh … willst du …?“, versuchte Subaru zu fragen, aber Kamui schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob die Hände automatisch tiefer in Subarus Nacken. Zwar zog es in seiner Seite, aber es war definitiv angenehmer, als der Schmerz, als er gestern in diesem Scheißteil gesessen hatte. „Das hier ist … perfekt.“, antwortete er leise, mit geröteten Wangen, bevor der Schwarzhaarige dann nickte und ihn dann langsam sowie vorsichtig, um keine zu ruckartige Bewegung zu machen, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu tragen. Dabei blickte Kamui über seine Schulter ein letztes Mal zu Kuzuki, der ihn sanft sowie glücklich anlächelte und er den Blick lange erwiderte, eh er mit den Kopf gegen Subarus Schulter sank und die Augen genießend schloss.

Vielleicht mochte es mit Kuzuki einfacher sein.

Aber dafür war das hier … vielleicht all den Schmerz am Ende wert, dachte Kamui, nachdem Subaru ihn kurz darauf behutsam auf seinem Bett ablegte und ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn streichelte. „Ich dachte, dir sei etwas passiert ...“ Die Art, in der es Subaru sagte, ließ ihn fast die Augen schließen. „Warum? Warum … jetzt? Ist es … wegen Kuzuki?“ Er wollte zumindest verstehen, woher sein Sinneswandel kam.

„Weil ich … dich auf der Party sah. Mit ihm. Aber das ist – ich kann es ertragen, dich von der Ferne zu sehen. Glücklich, mit jemandem, der dich auf Händen trägt. Doch dann … hatte Hokuto diese Verbindung mit Kuzuki und – dann sah ich dich dort liegen. Voller Blut und … du hast kaum mehr geatmet ...“ Als die erste Träne über Subarus Wange fiel, spürte Kamui, wie ihm selbst Tränen kamen. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Subaru …“ Sanft berührte er ihn an der Wange, nur um ihn sanft zu sich zu ziehen und zu umarmen. „Ich hab … Kuzuki wirklich … wirklich gern, Subaru. Und das weiß er, ebenso … wie er weiß, wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber … wenn es den leisesten Zweifel gibt … Ich will das hier mit dir, allerdings auch nur, wenn du komplett aufrichtig bist. So etwas wie damals … so will ich mich nie mehr fühlen müssen.“

Verstehend nickte Subaru. „Ich will auch jetzt keine Antwort von dir. Ich … denke, wir alle haben genug durchgemacht im Moment. Und vielleicht wäre Abstand … ganz gut.“ Da war etwas in Subaru, das sagen wollte, bereits genug Abstand von Kamui gehabt zu haben. Aber er hatte recht. Zu viel war passiert. „Okay.“ Damit hauchte er einen Kuss auf Kamuis Stirn, nur um langsam von der Bettkante aufzustehen und einen kurzen Blick auf die dunkelroten Tulpen zu werfen, die er für ihn gekauft hatte. „Ich hoffe, du magst Tulpen.“

„Sie sind wunderschön, ich danke dir.“, wisperte Kamui und lächelte ihn sanft an, während dieser sie musterte. Dann drehte er wieder den Kopf und sah Subaru an. Aus geröteten, aber so schönen blauvioletten Augen, dass es ihm erneut schwerfiel, sich abzuwenden. In der Tür allerdings musste er noch einmal innehalten. „Kamui … kannst du ...“ Subaru versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, eh er ihn wieder ansah. „Kannst du dich an irgendetwas aus der Nacht erinnern? Irgendwas?“ Für einen Moment schien Kamui mit dem Kopf schütteln zu wollen, bevor er pausierte und sich etwas auf die Unterlippe biss. Sein Blick kurz abwesend wurde. „Eigentlich … da waren ...“ Kopfschüttelnd runzelte der Jüngere die Stirn. „… Kirschblüten.“, wisperte Kamui nach einiger langer Zeit und Subaru wurde eiskalt.

~*~

„Oh Herzchen. Denkst du nicht, dass du noch ein wenig warten solltest, mit der Arbeit?“, fragte Karen ihn besorgt, nachdem er bereits zwei Tage später bei seiner Chefin im Büro stand. Zugegeben, er hatte Schmerzen, aber es gab da diese wunderbaren Pillen, mit denen das schön in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde. „Es geht mir gut Karen-san, wirklich.“ Sanft lächelte er die Rothaarige an, die ihn lange musterte, bevor sie ihre Beine langsam übereinanderschlug und sich dabei im Bürostuhl zurücklehnte. „Nun gut, wenn du das so sagst. Ich hab nämlich jemanden, der ziemlich eindringlich in seinem Wunsch damit war, dich als Begleitung zu buchen.“

Etwas perplex neigte er den Kopf. „Wie kommt's?“ Für gewöhnlich sagten die Kunden, was ihr Geschmack war bezüglich ihrer Begleitung. Aber bisher hat sich noch nie – vielleicht bis auf Kuzuki, der ihn aber auch kannte – direkt ihn als Begleitung gewünscht. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Eigentlich kennst du mich. Bei solchen Kunden trete ich meist zurück, doch er ist … du hast immer noch das Recht es nicht zu tun, Kamui.“ Damit gab sie ihm eine dünne, dunkelblaue Mappe, welche er aufschlug und einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt bekam, als er in ein goldbraunes Auge sah, welches von einem Foto zurücksah. Perfekt getrimmten, dunkelbraunen Haaren und kantigen Zügen. „Ist er Politiker?“, fragte er leise, aber Karen schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Es wäre besser, du wüsstest es nicht. Und unter uns gesagt, wäre es mir lieber, du würdest nein sagen.“

Für einen langen Augenblick starrte er zurück auf das Bild, eh er die Mappe schloss und Karen beschwichtigend anlächelte. „Ich bekomme das hin, keine Sorge. Es wird alles gut gehen.“

~*~

Es kam nicht oft vor, doch heute fühlte sich Kamui wirklich unwohl. Irgendwie … schien es ihm, als würde er keinen Hauch Wärme in sich spüren. Etwas zittrig strich er sich die Krawatte glatt. Dunkelblau und natürlich aus Seide. Er wollte sich gerade noch ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Etwas verwirrt sah er zur Küchenuhr, eh er seufzte und zur Tür ging. Sein Kunde war viel zu früh. Für gewöhnlich kamen die immer ein paar Minuten später. Einzig Kuzuki kam pünktlich und brachte ihm stets Blumen mit. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, nur um dann die Tür zu öffnen und überrascht zu blinzeln, weil … „Subaru.“

„Hallo, Kamui. Ich … ich wollte dich heute im Krankenhaus besuchen, doch meinte der Arzt, dass du dich bereits selbst entlassen hättest.“ Kamui sah auf in besorgt schimmerndes Dunkelgrün, weshalb er kein bisschen böse sein konnte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er zum ersten Mal, seit er diesen Auftrag seit gestern hatte, das Gefühl von Wärme spürte. „Ja, ich konnte da nicht mehr länger rumliegen. Entschuldige, ich hätte dir vielleicht eine Nachricht schicken sollen.“ Subaru schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon – ich wollte dich auch nicht von … deiner Verabredung abhalten.“

„Was? Nein, tust du nicht, keine Sorge. Ich …“ Kamui schloss für den Moment die Augen. Es war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Subaru es herausgefunden hätte. Zumal … Aufrichtigkeit von beiden Seiten funktionieren sollte. „Ich arbeite gerade. Beziehungsweise … gleich.“, mit zart geröteten Wangen, sah er Subaru an, der leicht verwirrt den Kopf neigte. „Ich … ich bin im Escort tätig. So … so haben Kuzuki und ich uns kennengelernt.“ Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Subarus Ausdruck von Verwirrung, zu Schock wechselte und er ruckartig die Hände hob. Sodass er etwas vor Schmerz zusammenfuhr. „Nein … nein, nein, nein! Ich bin nur – ich begleite bestimmte Leute nur zu Veranstaltungen. Mehr nicht. So was würde ich nie tun.“ Letzteres wisperte er beinah etwas gekränkt, da er nicht gedacht hätte, dass Subaru so über ihn denken konnte.

„Nein, das dachte ich nicht. Das würde ich von dir auch nicht denken. Nur … ist das nicht … Kamui, das ist zu gefährlich. Bist du deswegen …?“ Kopfschüttelnd trat Kamui zur Seite, damit Subaru endlich in seine Wohnung kommen konnte. Er wollte das nicht auf seinem Hausflur besprechen. „Ist es nicht. Und nein, wurde ich nicht. Ich … sah … und hab Kuzuki zur Seite gestoßen.“ Tief durchatmend hielt er sich die Seite, woraufhin ihn der Onmyoji sogleich besorgt ansah. „Du solltest nicht ausgehen, Kamui. Nicht so und … nicht mit fremden Männern.“

Kamui fühlte sich ein wenig gerührt durch seine Sorge. „Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber ...“, bevor er aussprechen konnte, klopfte es ziemlich eindringlich an der Tür. Wobei er selbst nicht wusste, warum es so klang. Nur eben nicht so, … wie Subarus oder Kuzukis Klopfen. Das hier war … Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah er zurück zu Subaru auf, der angespannt die Tür anstarrte. „Ich find es lieb, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber es ist wirklich unnötig.“ Damit lehnte er sich zu Subaru und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, bevor er seinen Mantel vom Haken nahm und zur Tür ging, welche er gerade öffnen wollte, als Subarus Hand gegen das dunkle Türblatt knallte und er fast geschockt dagegen starrte. „Was …?“

Zuerst erkannte er es nicht, durch Subarus Hand, doch dann löste Subaru die Hand und Kamui erkannte ein weißes Ofuda, bevor ihn Subaru sanft umfasste und von der Tür zurückschob. „Du bleibst hier, egal was geschieht!“ Argumentierend schüttelte er den Kopf, doch sah ihn Subaru so ernst an, dass es sein Herzschlag aufs Heftigste vor Angst beschleunigte. Es war fast schlimmer, als … als …

Der Geruch von Kirschblüten benebelte seine Sinne fast mehr als der Schmerz in seinem Inneren, als er trotz des verschwommenen Blicks glaubte … er glaubte …

Das zerreißende Geräusch seiner Tür riss ihn heftig aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken beobachtete er wie ein Mann – nein, sein Kunde – über die Türschwelle trat. Eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel, die er sich langsam zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger nahm und dann leicht grinste. „Wir können das hier auf die sanfte oder harte Tour machen, Subaru-kun. Aber wir wissen beide, dass uns nur eines davon wahres Vergnügen bereiten wird.“, schnurrte der Mann kühl, aber süffisant und Kamui verstand gar nichts. Nicht einmal wie er Subaru kennen konnte. Aber bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, streckte Subaru die rechte Hand in die Richtung des Mannes und murmelte etwas, das sich wie ein Bannspruch anhörte. Aber Kamui kannte sich nicht gut genug damit aus. „Wie süß. Denkst du wirklich, so könntest du mich vertreiben? Du vergisst, mein Süßer, ich bin kein Geist.“ Damit hob der Mann die Hand, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und ...

„Nein. Aber ein Eindringling. Darum ...“, sagte Subaru kühl, eh er plötzlich mehrere Ofudas in den langen Fingern hielt und diese direkt auf den Mann warf. Sobald das Erste gegen ihn flog, breitete sich ein leichtes, weißes Flimmern mitten in der Luft aus. Genau zwischen dem Mann und ihnen. Welches intensiviert wurde, mit jedem Ofuda, das die Barriere zu treffen schien, bis das Letzte dort haftete und Subaru beide Hände aneinanderlegte. Kamui spürte mit einem Mal eine heftige Veränderung um sich herum, als alles begann, zwischen Kälte und Elektrizität zu knistern. „Kiruki!“ Schrie Subaru eindringlich, wodurch sich die Spannung ihm sie herum mit einem Mal komplett entlud und Kamui sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken wiederfand.

Sein Blick war verschwommen, wie damals und ebenso schmerzte alles in ihm. Jemand beugte sich über ihn … Wir haben uns heute nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen … „Kamui … Kamui, bleib bei ...“ Es war nicht der Mann, aber Subaru, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel er auch schon in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

~*~

„Es war meine Schuld.“, hauchte eine warme Stimme bei ihm. Er fühlte sich so müde. Kamui wusste nicht, ob das hier Traum oder Realität war. Allerdings glaubte er, wenn es die Realität wäre, würde Kuzuki nicht neben ihm liegen und einen Kimono tragen. „Ich wollte dich ihn vergessen lassen, damit er dich nicht aufsucht. Ich dachte … es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte Kuzuki und Kamui schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Warum … warum fühlte er sich so komisch? Er wollte so gern etwas sagen, um ihm die Schuld zu nehmen. Doch egal was ihn so benommen machte, zog ihn ein weiteres Mal weg von denen, die er liebte.

~*~

Sein Zauber konnte Seishirō für das Erste verjagen. Doch dafür hinterließ es Kamuis Wohnung in einem einzigen Chaos. Was ihn jedoch nicht weniger kümmern konnte, nachdem er Kamui auf dem Boden liegen sah. Erneut blutend und schließlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftend.

Jetzt – Stunden später – lag Kamui in seinem Bett, nachdem ein Arzt seines Clans den Jüngeren neu genäht und verbunden hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er dem Krankenhaus nicht vertraute. Doch war es möglich, dass Seishirō erneut nach ihm suchen würde. Aus dem Grund fand er es auch besser, wenn Kuzuki zu ihnen kam. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du ihn nicht sehen kannst, in deinen Vorhersehungen.“, sagte er leise, zu dem jungen Mann, der neben Kamui an der Bettkante saß und durch die schwarzen Haare streichelte.

„Es ist wegen dem Sakurazukamori oder?“ Subaru nickte, angespannt darüber, dass der Mann ihn ebenfalls zu kennen schien und doch … musste er zugeben, nicht zu glauben, dass Kuzuki wirklich das Ziel war. „Genau. Er macht keine Fehler. Daher frage ich mich, warum dich anschießen, wenn es ganz klar Kamui treffen sollte.“

„Du denkst, ich bin nicht das Primärziel gewesen.“, hauchte Kuzuki und Subaru sah sogleich die tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Hokuto stand schweigend im Türrahmen bei ihnen. Sie blickte Kamui lange an, eh sie zu ihm sah. „Seishirō bekommt für gewöhnlich Aufträge … Wenn wir herausfinden könnten, wer Kamui schaden will … Ich meine, vielleicht geht es gar nicht darum, ihn zu töten.“

„Was meinst du?“, verwirrt sah er seine Zwillingsschwester an, die angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, eh sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist mehr … ein Gefühl, aber was, wenn jemand Kamui einfach nur wehtun will. Kuzuki sagte, vor dem Vorfall hättet ihr euch geküsst ...“ Hierbei hob sich Subarus Blick sogleich und er sah für einen Augenblick in gütiges Goldbraun, eh er den Kopf senkte und das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust versuchte, zu ignorieren, das sich wie ein Ziehen durch all seine Adern zog. „... anschließend wärst du beinahe erschossen worden, hätte Kamui dich nicht durch Seite gerissen. Somit wurdet ihr beide getroffen. Ich meine ja nur, … wenn ich ein schlechter, böser und bitterer Mensch wäre, der jemandem wirklich wehtun wollte, dann würde ich ihm jemand Wichtiges direkt vor den Augen töten.“

Subaru schauderte unangenehm. Aber Hokuto hatte recht. „Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, weil eine dritte, unbekannte Person involviert ist. Jemand aus Kamuis Vergangenheit.“ Kuzuki sah nachdenklich auf Kamui hinab, während Subaru es ihm gleichtat. „Er spricht nie von früher ...“, murmelte er leise, während der junge Mann neben ihm nickte. „Er träumt auch nie von ihr …“ So oder so, mussten sie herausfinden, wer hinter Kamui her war. Denn wenn der Sakurazukamori erst ein Ziel hatte, ließ er es nicht eher los, eh es tot war. Das wussten sie drei am Besten. Auch, wenn es am Ende Kuzukis Liebe zu Hokuto war, welche sterben musste. Sollten sie nicht herausfinden, wer es also war … so wusste Subaru zumindest, was er zu tun hatte.

Damit ignorierte er den erschrockenen Blick des Traumsehers, als er an seiner Schwester vorbei ging, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Dabei zog er sich automatisch eine Zigarette heraus, die er aber nachdem er sie angezündet hatte, sogleich wieder ausdrückte. „Das darfst du nicht tun.“, hauchte Kuzuki hinter ihm ernst. „Ich weiß, es schadet meiner Gesundheit.“, murmelte er und stemmte sich mit den Händen am Balkongeländer ab, um über die dunkle Nacht hinauszusehen.

„Nein, ich meine … deine Entscheidung. Ich muss nicht unbedingt schlafen, um sie zu sehen. Manchmal genügt es, jemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Daher bitte ich dich … tu ihm das nicht an.“ Subaru schloss für den Moment die Augen. „Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie er leidet, geschweige denn sein Leben verliert.“

„Das will ich ebenso wenig. Doch das, was du vorhast …“ Kuzukis Stimme brach hinter ihm ab, wodurch er den Kopf drehte und ihn über die Schulter ansah. Es sollte ihn wirklich nicht überraschen, dass Kamui ihn gern hatte. Man sah ihm seine Gutmütigkeit nicht nur an, Subaru spürte sie in seiner Aura. „Ich kann es nicht bereuen, meine Liebe für Hokuto im Tausch für ihr Leben gegeben zu haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es uns beiden nicht wehgetan hat. Und damit … meine ich einen Schmerz, der … da ist etwas in mir, das sich ewig daran erinnern wird, wie es sich angefühlt hat, ihr nur in die Augen zu sehen. Zu wissen, nie mehr so zu empfinden …“ Subaru musste hart schlucken, als er die Tränen in den goldbraunen Augen sah, während sich Kuzukis Hände an die eigene Brust hoben. „Ich hab Kamui so gern. Aber es ist … ist es fair für ihn, zu wissen, dass ich ihn nie so lieben könnte, wie ich Hokuto einst? Denn … egal wie sehr ich es mir wünschen würde, wäre es nie das Gleiche. Und mit dir ist es ganz genauso. Er liebt dich so sehr, es ist dieselbe Form der Liebe, wie ich sie für deine Schwester empfand. Und wenn du ihm das wegnimmst, … gewinnt diese eine Person, die ihm sowieso alles nehmen will. Also bitte ich dich, für ihn, tu das nicht.“

Sie sahen lange einander in die Augen, bevor Subaru den Kopf langsam senkte und dann zurück über die tausend Lichter Tokios blickte. Ganz oder gar nicht, hatte Kamui ihm gesagt, während seine Augen hoffnungsvoll, wenn auch eindringlich schimmerten. Mit dem gleichen zärtlichen Ausdruck, mit dem Kamui ihm auch vor Stunden noch sanft die Wange geküsst hat. Eine Berührung, welche sein Innerstes beinah unter Flammen gesetzt hatte und ihn kurz so weit abgelenkt hat, dass er beinah den Hauch der dunklen Magie nicht wahrgenommen hätte, welche hinter der Tür flimmerte. Beinah …

„Wir … wir müssen Kamui dazu bringen, uns von der Vergangenheit zu erzählen.“, hauchte Subaru schließlich, eh er sich zu Kuzuki drehte, der langsam nickte. „Ja.“

~*~

Als Kamui wieder zu sich kam, rechnete er mit Schwindel oder Schmerz. Stattdessen war da Wärme und … „Subaru.“, wisperte er leise, eh er die Augen aufschlug und in tiefes Dunkelgrün blickte. Sein Herz schlug sogleich einiges schneller. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Mein Zauber war zu stark ...“, aber bevor der Ältere sich weiter rechtfertigen konnte, schüttelte Kamui den Kopf und hob die andere Hand, die Subaru nicht hielt. „Bitte. Du hast … mich gerettet. Erneut. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst ...“, wisperte er sanft, wodurch er glaubte, einen Hauch der Selbstzweifel verbannen zu können, die in den atemberaubend schönen, magischen Augen stand, in die er sich damals so haltlos verliebt hat. Ebenso wie in dieses schüchterne Lächeln. Die warme Stimme … und den zarten Berührungen ihrer Hände.

Es ließ ihn wundern …

Sanft zog er etwas an Subarus Händen, ohne ihm die Hand entziehen zu wollen, wodurch sich der Onmyoji langsam an seine Bettkante setzte und Kamui vorsichtig, tief durchatmete. „Bin ich … bei dir?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin Subaru nickte und eine Hand von ihm löste, nur um ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streicheln. Genießend schloss Kamui die Augen. „Ich konnte dich nicht ins Krankenhaus lassen. Ich …“ Subaru zögerte und Kamui erinnerte sich. „Du kennst ihn. Diesen Mann … woher?“

Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass es Subaru nicht leicht fiel, ihm darauf zu antworten. Dafür stand eindeutig zu viel Schmerz in seinen wunderschönen, intensiven Augen. Und mit einem Mal glaubte er zu verstehen, warum der Ältere damals so reagiert hat, wie … er es getan hat. „Er war meine erste große Liebe. Zumindest … Als wir uns kennenlernten umwarb er mich damit, wie gern er mich hätte und wie wichtig ich ihm sei, sodass … ich es einfach zuließ, da ich ihm glaubte. Ich war im gleichen Alter wie du jetzt und er … war so alt wie ich jetzt. Ich dachte – ich glaubte ihm. Doch ist er … er war der Sakurazukamori und alles, was er wollte, war es mich zu töten. Durch seine Folter verfiel ich in einen katatonischen Zustand … aus dem mich Hokuto befreien wollte, in dem sie sich opfern wollte. Aber Kuzuki … sah ihre Entscheidung und opferte daraufhin seine Liebe für sie, womit er sie und somit ebenso mich rettete.“

Kamui konnte … Für einen Moment fiel es ihm so schwer überhaupt zu atmen, da er Subarus Schmerz praktisch spüren konnte, so intensiv schimmerte dieser in dem warmen Dunkelgrün. „Darum … hast du damals so reagiert ...“, erwiderte er beinah lautlos. Aber dafür verständnisvoll. Weshalb er sich nun unheimlich schlecht fühlte, wie er im Gegenzug reagiert hatte. Denn wenn er vielleicht anders reagiert hätte … „Es war dennoch nicht richtig. Ich habe mich damals von meiner Angst steuern lassen, weil ich genau wusste, wie viel du mir bereits bedeutet hast. Ich fürchtete jedoch weniger, dass du mich verletzt, als dass ich dich … vielleicht in die Irre führen konnte.“

Kopfschüttelnd hob er die Hand, auch wenn es ihm immer noch etwas schwerfiel, da sich seine Glieder komisch anfühlten. Irgendwie träge. Sanft fuhr er mit ihr über Subarus Wange, während dieser sich sachte an seine Berührung lehnte. Gleichzeitig spürte er die langen Finger etwas tiefer in seine Haare gleiten, bevor sich Subaru plötzlich sachte über ihn lehnte und Kamuis Herz einen heftigen Satz machte. Alles in ihm begann zu prickeln, bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass ihn der Ältere endlich küssen würde. Sachte fuhren seine eigenen Finger in den Nacken des Onmyojis, als sich die weichen Lippen jedoch nur auf seine Stirn pressten. Und obwohl es kein richtiger Kuss war … bedeutete es ihm unsagbar viel. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen, auch wenn in seinem Hinterkopf immer noch die Sorge über diesen Sakurazukamori war.

Er hatte als Kind oft Gruselgeschichten über diesen gehört. Aber er hatte immer gedacht, es handle sich wirklich nur um Geschichten … Allerdings hatte er vorher auch nie so richtig viel mit Magie und Traumsehern zu tun gehabt, wie er jetzt.

„Du solltest dich jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen. Morgen … müssen wir noch über etwas reden.“, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige zärtlich, wobei er sich dennoch wundern musste. „Worüber?“, fragte er unsicher zurück, wobei sie sich in die Augen sahen. Er erkannte Subarus Zögern, was es nicht einfacher machte, es nicht jetzt besprechen zu wollen. „Subaru … was ist los?“ Ernst sah er den anderen an.

Schließlich … „Gibt es jemanden … aus deiner Vergangenheit, der dir vielleicht … schaden wollen könnte?“, fragte ihn Subaru die eine Sache, von der er gewünscht hatte, sie hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

~*~

Nach der Frage konnte Kamui keine Ruhe mehr finden. Und Subaru konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen, weshalb er sich auch nicht gerade wohl damit fühlte, es doch gefragt zu haben, obwohl der Jüngere sich eigentlich erst einmal ausruhen sollte. Aber er kannte Kamui auch zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er sich sowieso nicht ausgeruht hätte, solange er wusste, dass sie noch sprechen mussten.

„Da … ist wirklich jemand gewesen.“, murmelte Kamui schließlich Minuten später, woraufhin Subaru überrascht den Blick von den langen filigranen Fingern hob, welche zwischen seine geschoben waren. Und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. Wer könnte denn allen ernstes Kamui etwas Böses wollen? „Es war vor drei Jahren, bevor ich umziehen musste. Ich … da war so ein Mädchen an meiner Schule. Ich kannte ihren Bruder und wusste, dass er mich irgendwie mochte.“, erklärte Kamui leise, wobei Subaru jedoch nicht entging, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über Kamuis blanke Unterarme zog, woraufhin er automatisch näher an ihn heranrutschte und den Arm um ihn legte. Sofort schmiegte sich der Jüngere vorsichtig wegen der Verletzung, an ihn heran, eh er seine Geschichte fortsetzte.

„Ich versuchte Abstand zu ihm zu halten, weil er ebenso wie seine Schwester irgendwie creepy war. Aber eines Tages hat er mich hinter der Turnhalle abgepasst und gegen meinen Willen geküsst und ...“ Kamui presste sich die freie Hand an die Stirn, während sich die intensiven, violetten Augen schlossen. „Ich schob ihn natürlich weg. Aber seine Schwester sah es und … sie rannte weg. Direkt vor ein Auto und … zwei Tage später legte jemand bei uns im Haus Feuer. Meine … Mutter starb und ich … ich wusste, dass er es war. Die Polizei suchte nach ihm, doch war er verschwunden ebenso wie die Leiche seiner Schwester.“ Kamui schüttelte den Kopf, nur um dann die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen und Subaru groß sowie angsterfüllt anzusehen. „Denkst du … dass er es war? Mit Kuzuki? Ist es meine Schuld?“, fragte Kamui leise sowie mit Tränen bedeckter Stimme, bevor er ihn vorsichtig in die Arme zog und festhielt. „Wenn er es ist … wird er es bereuen.“, versprach Subaru leise und konnte es nicht fassen.

Wie konnten manche Menschen nur so grausam sein.  
So … voller Hass und Wahnsinn.

Subaru wusste es nicht. Aber was er wusste, war, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass Kamui erneut jemanden verlor, den er liebte.

~*~

Es vergingen Wochen der Genesung und Kamui wollte eigentlich wieder mit der Arbeit beginnen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, einem anderen Mann nahe zu sein, der nicht Subaru war … Er wusste, dass es nur Schein war. Ein Schauspiel, das er seinen Klienten vormachte, um ihnen über diese sozialen Gesellschaftsabenden hinwegzuhelfen. Aber es ging nicht mehr. Nicht jetzt, wonach es zwischen Subaru und ihm endlich …

„Ich verstehe, Schätzchen.“, schnurrte Karen-san mit einem verständlichen Lächeln, bevor sie ihn aus dem Büro begleitete und zum Fahrstuhl führte. „Auch, wenn ich es bedaure, meinen besten Angestellten zu verlieren.“ Überrascht sah er in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. „Bester?“, wiederholte er ungläubig, während sie ihn angrinste. „Allerdings. Neben dir hab ich nur weibliche Angestellte und obwohl sie alle sexy sind, ist keine von ihnen so ein Zuckerstück wie du.“ Kamui errötete heftig, nur um sich abzuwenden, sobald der Lift endlich ankam und er direkt in diesen stieg. Amüsiert lächelte sie ihn an. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Und pass auf dich auf.“

„Danke, Karen-san. Du auch.“, erwiderte er sanft. Sie war nach seinem Umzug seine größte Hilfe gewesen. Auf mentale Ebene. Wobei er glaubte, dass es einfach daran lag, weil sie ihn mit ihrer warmen Art sehr an seine Mutter erinnerte. „Immer.“, zwinkerte sie schließlich, nur um sich dann umzudrehen und zurück in ihr Büro zu gehen. Ihre roten Highheels machten dabei mit jedem Schritt leise Geräusche, die er schließlich noch durch die Lifttüren hören konnte. Jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Stock, als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und Kamui automatisch aufblickte.

Nur um im gleichen Augenblick geschockt die Luft einzuziehen. Ihm wurde eiskalt. „Ich wette, du hättest nicht gedacht mich wiederzusehen … Kamui-kun.“, flüsterte eine leblos klingende Stimme, bevor ihn etwas hart durchfuhr und er …

„Kamui!“ Erschrocken fuhr Kuzuki aus dem Traum heraus, nur um völlig verschwitzt auf das weiße Laken zu starren, eh er sich versuchte aus dem Laken zu kämpfen. Doch sein Körper fühlte sich wie betäubt an unter den Nachwirkungen des Traumes. „Kuzuki … Kuzuki, ist okay, sieh mich an.“, wisperte Hokuto zärtlich, welche sogleich neben sein Bett kniete, nachdem sie in sein Zimmer gestürmt war. Ihre Wangen schimmerten feucht und er konnte sich denken, was sie gesehen haben musste. „Wie … wie viel Uhr haben wir?“, fragte er schließlich atemlos, woraufhin Hokuto nach seinem Handy streckte. „Kurz vor acht …“, antwortete sie leise und Kuzuki wusste … „Wir müssen ihn sofort warnen!“

~*~

„Ich weiß, mit einem anderen Job werde ich nie mehr so viel verdienen, aber …“ Kamui wurde leicht rot, während Karen-san liebevoll lächelte. „Du liebst ihn.“, ergänzte sie seine Aussage zärtlich, wobei ihr Blick für einen Augenblick einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck annahm, eh sie wieder begann zu lächeln und mit ihm aufstand. „Ich verstehe, Schätzchen.“, schnurrte Karen-san mit einem verständlichen Lächeln, bevor sie ihn aus dem Büro begleitete und zum Fahrstuhl führte.

„Auch, wenn ich es bedaure, meinen besten Angestellten zu verlieren.“ Überrascht sah er in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. „Bester?“, wiederholte er ungläubig, während sie ihn angrinste. „Allerdings. Neben dir hab ich nur weibliche Angestellte und obwohl sie alle sexy sind, ist keine von ihnen so ein Zuckerstück wie du.“ Kamui errötete heftig, nur um sich abzuwenden, sobald der Lift endlich ankam und er direkt in diesen stieg. Amüsiert lächelte sie ihn an. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Und pass auf dich auf.“

„Danke, Karen-san. Du auch.“, erwiderte er sanft. Sie war nach seinem Umzug seine größte Hilfe gewesen. Auf mentale Ebene. Wobei er glaubte, dass es einfach daran lag, weil sie ihn mit ihrer warmen Art sehr an seine Mutter erinnerte. „Immer.“, zwinkerte sie schließlich, nur um sich dann umzudrehen und zurück in ihr Büro zu gehen. Ihre roten Highheels machten dabei mit jedem Schritt leise Geräusche, die er schließlich noch durch die Lifttüren hören konnte. Jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Stock, als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und Kamui automatisch aufblickte.

Nur um im gleichen Augenblick geschockt die Luft einzuziehen. Ihm wurde eiskalt. „Ich wette, du hättest nicht gedacht mich wiederzusehen … Kamui-kun.“, flüsterte eine leblos klingende Stimme und Kamui wich automatisch zurück, als er etwas im Licht des Fahrstuhls aufblitzte, aber kam der Einstich nie. Stattdessen hörte er plötzlich ein Poltern, gefolgt von Subarus lauter Stimme. Erschrocken starrte er in den Korridor, als sich plötzlich Arme um ihn schlangen, doch eh er sich wehrte, hörte er Kuzukis beruhigende Stimme. Jedoch nicht beruhigend genug, als er einen Schrei hörte, durch den er automatisch hinaus rannte.

„Kamui nicht!“, warnte ihn Hokuto, welche ihn am Arm festhielt. Und dann sah er auch schon, wie Subaru ein Ofuda gegen den verwesten Leib Kotoris schleuderte, welche mit ihrem lauten Schrei plötzlich in schwarzen Rauch explodierte. Atemlos starrte er auf die Rauchwolke, dann zu Subaru und zuletzt auf das Messer, welches am Boden des Liftes lag …

Was in aller Welt …?

~*~

Selbst nachdem die Polizei ihre Aussagen aufgenommen und sie anschließend entlassen hatte, konnte es Kamui immer noch nicht glauben. Und wenn er nicht bereits einiges von Subaru und Kuzuki sowie dem was sie konnten, gesehen hätte … „Fuma konnte nicht gefunden werden, weil seine Leiche in ihrem Garten vergraben war. Was …?“ Kamui schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während ihn Subaru zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte. „Er musste den Geist seiner Schwester wohl mit schwarzer Magie beschworen haben, in dem Glauben sie sei immer noch seine Schwester. Aber was einmal tot ist …“, murmelte Subaru leise, aber erklärend.

„Also hat sie ihn … getötet?“, fragte er unsicher, woraufhin Subaru nickte. „Ich hab schon viele Geister gesehen, Kamui. Und was ich in all den Jahren gelernt habe, ist, je grausamer ein Mensch stirbt und je schlechter seine letzten Gedanken waren … desto böser kommt diese Person zurück. Vielleicht handelte der Junge aus Verzweiflung oder Hoffnung heraus, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was für ein Monster er damit geschaffen hat.“

Kamui schauderte. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre vielleicht Fuma, der den Sakurazukamori auf sich gezogen hatte. Aber … eine Leiche … Erneut schauderte er, weil er ihren Anblick nicht vergessen konnte. „Ist okay, Kamui. So ergeht es jedem beim ersten Mal.“, hauchte Hokuto besänftigend vor ihnen, welche von Kuzuki sanft gehalten wurde. Auch sie schien immer noch schockiert, wenn auch wesentlich weniger, als er selbst. Hinzukam … „Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt ...“

„Oh nein. Das war alleine Kuzuki.“, lächelte Subaru leicht. „Er hat deine Zukunft gesehen, durch deine Entscheidung zu kündigen. Obwohl ich wirklich … befürchtet habe …“ Subaru stoppte plötzlich und Kamui griff sofort nach seiner Hand. „Nicht. Ihr wart rechtzeitig da. Es ist vorbei.“, lächelte er beschwichtigend, auch wenn es sich komisch anfühlte. „Es … es ist doch vorbei oder?“, fragte er leise, weil er auch plötzlich an den Sakurazukamori denken musste. Doch bevor er erneut in Angst versinken konnte, nickte Subaru. „Ja. Ist es. Der Polizist, mit dem ich sprach … er sagte, es gab heute Nacht einen weiteren Mord mit einem Messer. Die Beschreibung traf exakt auf ihn.“

So einfach? Tot …? Der Sakurazukamori. Lange beobachtete er Subaru, eh er sich zu ihm lehnte. „Geht's dir gut damit?“, fragte er schließlich leise, woraufhin sich Subarus dunkelgrüne Augen hoben und er sanft angeblickt wurde. „Gut? Kamui … er ist tot. Natürlich geht es mir damit gut, weil … du jetzt in Sicherheit bist. Ihr alle seid es. Es ist endlich vorbei und das ist alles, was zählt.“ Damit umarmte ihn Subaru und Kamui vergrub erleichtert das Gesicht in der warmen Halsbeuge. Seine Angst, Subaru wäre vielleicht … bestürzt oder traurig über den Tod seines ehemaligen Geliebten … war groß. Auch wenn es egoistisch klang, so wollte er, dass sie endlich nur noch einander liebten. Zu lange hatte er auf Subaru gewartet, auch, wenn er glaubte, noch ein Leben lang auf ihn warten zu würden, weil … der es einfach wert war.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Etwa zwei Wochen vergingen seit dem Anschlag auf ihn, als Subaru ihn zu ihrer ersten, offiziellen Verabredung einlud und Kamui glaubte, sich noch nie unsicherer gefühlt zu haben, wie in dem Augenblick. Alles in ihm prickelte, wann immer ausdrucksstarkes Dunkelgrün ihn zärtlich fixierte oder warme Fingerspitzen zärtlich zwischen seine glitten.

Während sie aßen, redeten sie nicht viel und doch fühlte es sich so perfekt an. Als würden sie nicht viele Worte benötigen, um einander zu verstehen. Zwischendurch bot ihm Subaru an, von seinem Essen zu probieren oder andersherum. Es war … Kamui liebte es. Ganz besonders die Art, wie der Ältere ihn schließlich ab dem Dessert begann anzusehen. Dieser Blick brachte sein Innerstes zum Kräuseln und sein Herz zum Rasen.

Schließlich kam die Rechnung schneller, als Kamui es sich erhofft hatte und als sie den ersten Schritt auf die Straße traten, fühlte sich die klare Luft auf seiner Haut an, wie ein Fall in die Realität. In dem Augenblick wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass sie es endlich getan hatten. Sie gingen endlich miteinander aus. Offiziell und …

Und als er den Blick hob, erkannte er, wie ihn Subaru ansah. Nicht mehr unsicher. Und ebenso wenig, als wolle er in Reue versinken. Stattdessen … lag offene Begierde sowie Sehnsucht in seinem Blick, wodurch er es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Die eigene Sehnsucht. Die eigene Begierde und alles, was er sich sonst nur in den einsamsten Nächten erlaubt hatte, vorzustellen. Also griff er überraschend selbstbewusst nach Subarus Hand und führte ihn um die nächste Ecke, nur um ihn zärtlich gegen die Wand dort zu drücken und hingebungsvoll zu küssen.

Sogleich spürte er Subarus Finger an seinen Schultern. Spürte den sachten Druck seiner Fingerspitzen. Doch obwohl er fürchtete, vielleicht die Zeichen falsch gedeutet zu haben, schob sich plötzlich eine Hand in seinen Nacken, während Subaru die andere Hand auf die Vertiefung an seinem Rücken, oberhalb seines Hinterns gleiten ließ, eh die Hand dort eine Sekunde später tiefer glitt und sich dann auf seinem Gesäß wiederfand.

Ein lustvolles Geräusch entkam seinen Lippen, weil er nie geglaubt hatte, Subarus Hand dort je spüren zu dürfen. So sehnsüchtig die weichen, perfekten Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, wie sie seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwiderten, wie er ihn initiiert hatte. Seine Hände fuhren ein wenig tiefer in den Nacken des Älteren, wobei er sich mehr auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um den Kuss nicht zu brechen. Doch packte ihn Subaru im gleichen Moment sachte fester an seinem Hintern, wodurch er praktisch gegen den Körper des Onmyojis gepresst wurde und er sogleich dessen Erregung gegen seinen Oberschenkel gepresst spürte. „Subaru ...“, keuchte er atemlos, bei dem heißen, kräuselnden Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden.

Aus halbgeöffneten Augen starrte er in Subarus, die ihn dunkel musterten. So erregt … wie er sich selbst fühlte. Allerdings war das hier das Ergebnis von zu vielen, wundervollen Momenten in denen sie sich stets zurückgehalten hatten. In denen er definitiv heimlich Subaru beobachtet hatte, wenn er glaubte, der sehe es nicht. Von Augenblicken, in denen sich ihre Finger berührten oder ihre Schenkel, wenn sie nebeneinander saßen. Von Fantasien, in denen Kamui so hart kam, wie nie …

Und von dem Wissen, dass der andere den einen ebenso wollte, wie er den anderen.

Es war also genau das. Dieses Wissen, das ihn ohne ein Zögern, ohne den Hauch von Unsicherheit auf die Knie sinken, nur zwei Meter von der belebten Straße und Subarus Hose öffnen ließ. „Oh … oh Gott, Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru beinah fassungslos und doch sah er an der Art, wie die harte Erregung unter dem teuren Stoff schwarzer Shorts delikat zuckte, wie sehr er es begehrte. Sein eigenes Glied wurde so hart, dass es ihm beinahe schmerzte und doch … war es der wohl schönste Schmerz seines Lebens, sobald er die Shorts des Älteren ein wenig hinabschob. Weit genug, um die prachtvolle und unglaublich perfekte Erregung zu befreien, dessen Spitze selbst im schwachen Licht, das nur gedimmt von der Straße einfiel, feucht schimmerte. Und so … Kamui musste zugeben, es noch nie getan zu haben.

Aber er hatte es sich vorgestellt. Selbst das ein oder andere Mal, wenn sie im Pavillon lernten … Wie Subaru reagieren würde, sollte er in dem Moment unter den Tisch gehen, um ihn …

„Du bist unglaublich.“, hauchte Subaru liebevoll über ihn, während sie einander tief in die Augen blickten und eine warme Handfläche sich zärtlich an seine Wange legte, eh die Finger in seine Haare glitten, sobald er sich nach vorne lehnte. Endlich konnte er von der heißen, prallen Spitze kosten, welche er ohne den Blick zu lösen, in den Mund nahm und sich mit der freien Hand an Subarus Hüfte abstützte, um ihn langsam tiefer auf zu nehmen.

Jedoch nicht mehr, als er beginnen konnte zu saugen und an seinem Schaft zu lecken. Das sachte Zucken langer Finger in seinem Haar sowie das Flattern von Subarus Wimpern, während dieser ihn erregt musterte … gingen ihm direkt zwischen die Beine und in sein Herz. Kamui liebte es. Es war eines, das er immer begehrt hat. Von der einen Person, die er so sehr liebte. Und war, dass diese ihn wollte. Nicht nur emotional, aber eben auch körperlich. Er wollte alles. Weshalb es ihn auch jetzt so intensiv mit purer Hitze flutete, zu erkennen, wie sehr ihn Subaru wollte. So sehr, das dessen Hüften nach einigen Momenten sachte begannen nach vorne zu zucken.

Dieses Mal flatterten auch seine Lider, während er mehr von ihm aufnahm und sachte den Kopf schneller bewegte. Sein Herz begann heftig zu rasen, als er beobachtete, wie sich Subaru auf die Lippen biss und krallte gleichzeitig die Finger härter in die schmale Hüfte, eh diese erneut zuckte. Doch dieses Mal zog er bewusst den Kopf etwas zurück, um zu schlucken und im selben Moment, wie er ihn heftig kommen spürte, ebenfalls in seiner Hose zu ergießen.

Kamui konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie in der Nebenstraße verweilten. Er erinnerte sich jedoch an die zärtliche Art, in der ihm Subaru auf die Füße half, sowie daran, wie er sich selbst wieder anständig anzog, nur um den Trenchcoat auszuziehen und Kamui zärtlich um zulegen und vorne zuzubinden, während die weichen Lippen mit einem fast befriedigten Lächeln über seine Schläfe glitten. „Das mach ich gleich wieder gut. Wenn du es mir erlaubst …“, wisperte die warm Stimme und Kamui …

Er wusste keine bessere Idee, um ihr erstes Date abzuschließen und ihre Beziehung zu beginnen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	18. Between now an then - Part one

~*~

Als Kamui verschwand, war es für Subaru, als würde ihm jemand die Luft zu atmen nehmen. Hokuto gab ihm Hoffnung, indem sie ihm half, nach ihm zu suchen. Nach irgendetwas … doch alles was sie fanden, waren Kirschblüten. Und die Tatsache, dass die Male auf seinen Handrücken verschwunden waren.

~*~ Neun Jahre später ~*~

Subaru ging wie jede Woche nach der rituellen Reinigung seiner Ofudas bei ihrem Clan-Eigenen Priester an Kamuis Grab vorbei, wo er eine einzelne Lilie auf den schwarzen Marmor des Grabsteins legte und schweigend auf das Einzige sah, was ihm geblieben war. Ein Name. Natürlich hatte er auch Erinnerungen von Kamui. Daran wie seine wunderschönen, blauvioletten Augen ihn anstrahlten, sobald er den Raum betrat. Damals war er so blind gewesen. So naiv. Heute dagegen wusste er, was sie füreinander waren. Er wusste heute, wie sehr er in den ein Jahr jüngeren verliebt gewesen war. Aber viel mehr, warum man ihn ihm weggenommen hat.

Darum war es für ihn auch unmöglich, nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Selbst heute noch. Auch wenn Hokuto ihm sagte, dass es aussichtslos war. Er blickte noch fast zehn Minuten in absoluter Ruhe auf Kamuis Namen, bevor er sich abwandte und er wie erstarrt stoppte.

„Hallo Subaru-kun.“, lächelte eine dunkle Gestalt, welche er durch ihren dunklen Zauber nicht erkennen konnte.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihn, als er seine Ofudas aus der Manteltasche zog, um sie nach dem Mann zu werfen, doch wurde gleichzeitig seine Hand umfasst und kühler Atem streifte sein Ohr, als sich der Schatten über ihn lehnte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die alte Tierklinik? An den Keller, wo die verstorbenen Tiere gelagert wurden?“ Subaru verengte die Augen, während in ihm ein innerer Kampf tobte. Er wusste … das war nur eine Illusion. Ein Zauber und doch … „Was willst du?!“, fauchte er energisch, während die langen Finger sein Handgelenk beinah zärtlich streichelten, eh die Berührung begann zu verblassen. „Ich will gar nichts. Du suchst doch noch nach ihm oder?“

Fassungslos starrte er in kühles goldbraun, welches ihn glauben ließ, dass es ihm bekannt vorkam, eh dieses mit einem Mal verschwand und Subaru kaum den süßlichen Geruch wahrnahm, bevor er zittrig nach seinem Handy griff und zeitgleich begann zu laufen.

~*~

Für gewöhnlich arbeitete er nie zusammen mit anderen Clan-Angehörigen. Und das letzte Mal, als er sich bei seiner Schwester gemeldet hatte, lag auch ziemlich lange zurück. Doch als sie die alte Tierarztpraxis am Stadtrand betraten, erinnerte es ihn zeitgleich an so viel Gutes, wie auch trauriges. Er spürte eine angespannte, negative Energie in der Luft, weshalb er seine Ofudas behutsam an die Wände strich, welche sie passierten. „Sie sind sich sicher, Sumeragi-san?“, fragte ihn Nokuto-san, einer der höheren Verwaltungsangestellten der Magamis, welcher vor fünf Jahren Kamui offiziell für tot erklärt hat. „Absolut.“, antwortete er daher kühl, bevor sie die Stufen zum Keller hinabstiegen und er beinah stehen bleiben musste, aufgrund des immer noch sterilen, doch kranken Geruchs.

„Vielleicht solltest du oben bleiben.“, sagte er zu seiner Schwester, die ihn jedoch stur ansah, ohne zu antworten. Schließlich ging sie sogar an ihnen vorbei, wo sie mit der Taschenlampe den großen Raum absah. „Hier ist doch gar nichts. Was auch immer er zu dir sagte … das tut er doch nur, weil er weiß, dich nach so langer Zeit noch leiden lassen zu können!“

Subaru sah in ihre grünen Augen, eh er den Kopf drehte und die einst weißen Wände musterte, die im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen vermodert schimmerten. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde … „Sumeragi-san ...“, wisperte der jüngere Mann hinter ihm und er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sein Blick an der Tür zum Kühlraum vorbeiglitt. Sogleich sah er zurück, eh er zu der metallenen Tür stürmte und diese aufriss.

Er wusste absolut nicht womit er gerechnet hat.  
Weder in neun Jahren der Hoffnung. Noch in dem Moment, in dem er die Tür öffnete.

Aber nichts … absolut nichts hätte ihn auf so etwas vorbereiten können. „Wir brauchen sofort einen Krankenwagen!“, schrie er entsetzt, bevor er in den Raum stürmte und mehrere Anläufe brauchte, um aus seinem Trenchcoat zu kommen, den er Kamui um den Körper wickelte, nur um diesen in seine Arme zu ziehen.

~*~

„Wie geht es ihm?!“, fragte er sogleich die behandelnde Ärztin, als sie nach Stunden endlich zu ihnen kam und sie sie sanft auf die Seite nahm. Subaru erkannte Unbehagen und tiefe Sorge in ihren Augen. „Ein Psychologe spricht gerade mit ihm. Er ist sehr … verstört.“

„Oh bitte nicht.“, schluchzte Hokuto, die er sanft an der Hüfte zu sich zog, jedoch weiterhin die Ärztin musterte. „Äußerlich und bis auf die Unterkühlung ist er in einem guten Zustand. Aber er weist schwere und alte Verletzungen auf. Er hatte vier gebrochene Rippen und drei gebrochene Finger. Ein Mittelhandknochen war gebrochen. Außerdem hat er Schnittwunden an den Unterarmen. Es scheint, als hätte er versucht sich sehr … eindringlich gegen jemanden zu wehren. Die Verletzungen können nicht älter als neun, vielleicht acht Jahre alt sein. Aber das merkwürdige ist … und ich bin gezwungen, die Behörden über das aufzuklären … Sie sagten es sei der Zeitraum in dem er entführt wurde. Doch macht er nicht den Anschein eines normalen … Entführungsopfers.“ Subaru versteifte sich mit jedem Wort mehr. Er wusste, jede Verletzung war nur eine mehr, die eigentlich ihm zugestanden hatte und nicht … „Ja. Warum?“

„Er … Seine Haare sind geschnitten, ebenso wie seine Nägel. Man hat sich gut um ihn gekümmert, aber … wir fanden Rückstände von … einem Halluzinogen in seinem Blut. Es wird eigentlich in der psychiatrischen Behandlung eingesetzt, um Zwangsstörungen oder … Ängste zurückzusetzen.“ Subaru schloss angestrengt die Augen, während sich seine Schwester enger an ihn presste. Er spürte ihre Tränen durch sein Hemd. „Wurde …“ Er knirschte beinah mit den Zähnen, weil ihn alleine der Gedanke daran … „Wurde er …“ Die Ärztin presste leicht die Lippen zusammen. „Es gab keine Verletzungen, die auf eine Vergewaltigung hinweisen, aber … den Untersuchungen nach zu urteilen, hatte er vor etwa einer Woche das letzte Mal eine Penetration.“

Er spürte kaum die Tränen über seine eigenen Wangen fallen, da schob er Hokuto sanft von sich und trat ans Fenster. Lange musste er sich sammeln, bevor er sich herumdrehte. „Kann ich ihn sehen?“

„Sie können. Aber nicht lange. Er muss sich ausschlafen.“

Schweigend folgten sie der Ärztin, so lange, bis sie vor dem Zimmer Kamuis standen und Subaru für einen Moment zögerte. Sein Herz schlug so hart … „Ich warte hier okay ...“, wisperte Hokuto leise, die er kurz musterte. Dann aber nickte er und ging der Ärztin nach, die im Türrahmen auf ihn gewartet hat.

Seine Hände ballten sich beinah zu Fäusten, als er Kamui in dem viel zu großen Krankenhausbett sah. Die dunkelbraunen Haare, so dunkel, dass sie schwarz schimmerten, mochten vielleicht geschnitten worden sein. Aber sie waren stumpf und er war sich sicher, würde er Kamui umarmen, würden sie nicht nach Lavendel riechen. Und er war dünn. Nicht … krankhaft, aber … dünner als damals. Allerdings auch nicht größer. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste … würde er denken, Kamui wäre immer noch … und nicht vierundzwanzig. Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, eh er sie hartnäckig zurückschob. Vorsichtig trat er an das Bett heran, wo sich die blauvioletten Augen sogleich zu ihm hoben und er augenblicklich Hoffnung in Kamui aufsteigen sah.

„Kamui ...“, wisperte er zärtlich, nur um auf die Bettkante zu sinken und vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut seiner Wange zu gleiten. „Subaru.“, hauchte Kamui leise, wobei ihm die Schwäche in seiner Stimme auffiel. So, als hätte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesprochen. Kühle Fingerspitzen berührten seine. Im selben Moment fiel etwas Heiß-Feuchtes über seine Finger, dann ließ er den Kopf auf Kamuis Schulter sinken, während dieser die Finger zittrig in seine Haare schob und er endlich wieder … endlich wieder zu Hause war.

~*~

Neun … Jahre.

Nicht Tage – nicht Monate …

Jahre

Kamui starrte in sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Seine Haare schimmerten leblos, irgendwie stumpf und seine Haut schien blasser als damals zu sein. Er blickte hinab auf seine bloßen Arme. Auf die Schnitte, die dort lagen. Weiß und beinah unsichtbar und doch … Sie wirkten so … so wütend. So aggressiv, als wollte ihn jemand …

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Kamui, geht es dir gut?“, fragte ihn Hokuto sanft, woraufhin er sich die Ärmel des Hoodies über die Arme zog, den er von Hokuto bekommen hatte, da sie beide die gleiche Statur sowie Größe besaßen, weshalb er in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit auch oft für sie Model stehen sollte, wenn sie ihre Kleider nähte. „Alles okay.“, antwortete er leise, nur um dann aus dem Badezimmer zu treten und sich immer noch merkwürdig schwach zu fühlen. „Gut, ich hab dein Lieblingsessen gekocht.“, lächelte Subarus Zwillingsschwester sanft, als sie ihn gleichzeitig am Arm berührte und er instinktiv zurückwich.

Aus großen Augen sowie leicht verletzt sah sie ihn an. „Entschuldige.“, hauchte er leise, wobei ihre hellgrünen Augen sich wieder besänftigten. „Nein, Unsinn. Ich … ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich meine … komm und lass uns essen, ja.“ Nickend folgte er ihr, während sich sein Herz leicht zusammenzog. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid, wie er ihr gegenüber und den anderen reagierte. Dabei meinten sie es doch alle nur gut mit ihm. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie an den Tisch, wo bereits ihre Teller standen. Da Subaru arbeitete – allerdings auch nur mit sanften Nachdruck von Kamui, auch ohne ihn klar zu kommen – blieb es bei ihnen beiden. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir.“, lächelte die Schwarzhaarige zärtlich.

„Bestimmt.“, erwiderte er sanft, nur um dann langsam nach den Stäbchen zu greifen, wobei sie sich fremd anfühlten. Unstetig versuchte er ein Stück gebackenes Hühnchen mit ihnen zu nehmen, allerdings zitterten seine Finger zu stark, als dass er es richtig greifen konnte. Und als er es dann hatte …

Kniete er auf einem kalten Steinboden, wo ihm jemand den Kopf an den Haaren zurückzog und ihm ein Löffel in den Mund geschoben wurde. „Schön schlucken, mein Süßer ...“

Automatisch hielt er inne. Starrte gegen den Teller, das Fleisch und … „Hey … willst du lieber etwas anderes?“, fragte Hokuto sanft, doch … „Nein, ist … ich muss nur …“ Er schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln, bevor er es sich in den Mund schob und begann zu kauen. Nachdem Schlucken nahm er einen Schluck von dem Wasser. „Es ist nur … ich muss es neu lernen.“, wisperte er unsicher, während sich seine Wangen rot färbten.

~*~

Kamui hatte das Bedürfnis Stunden unter der heißen Dusche zu stehen. Wann immer er das Gefühl hatte, fertig zu sein, überkam ihn ein weiterer Schauer unrein zu sein. Es fühlte sich so … merkwürdig an. Als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst. Der Psychologe sagte, nach allem was ihm widerfahren sei, sei es normal. Zumal er sich nicht einmal an viel erinnern konnte. Nur an Schmerz und … Scham. Schließlich hörte er vom Flur aus die Haustür, woraufhin er annahm, dass Subaru endlich wieder da wäre.

Nach einiger Zeit also zwang er sich dazu, das Wasser abzustellen und aus der Dusche zu steigen. Anschließend trocknete er sich vorsichtig ab, eh er sich eines von Subarus T-Shirts anzog, gefolgt von seinen Shorts. Das dunkelgraue T-Shirt war ihm viel zu lang und viel zu groß, wobei er unsicher an sich hinabblickte. Über seine langen Beine und doch … Kamui musste zugeben, auch wenn er es nicht herausgefordert hat, so hatte er damals viele Verehrer an ihrer Schule, da er wirklich attraktiv war. Aber jetzt …?

Jetzt sah er Subaru, der so … erwachsen geworden war. Groß und definiert sowie … stark und …  
Während Kamui … immer noch so aussah wie früher. Schmal und klein und … entstellt durch Narben und einer kaputten Psyche.

Die Tränen kamen schneller, als er sie kontrollieren konnte. Doch noch eh er sie sich fort streichen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Oh – entschuldige! Ich dachte du würdest schon – geht’s dir gut?“ Dunkelgrüne Augen blickten ihn müde, aber höchst besorgt an, wobei Kamui es innerlich leid hatte … ihnen allen Sorgen zu machen. Daher nickte er nur mit einem inzwischen gewohnt falschen Lächeln. „Ja. Ich hab nur … was ins Auge bekommen.“

Sofort runzelte der Ältere leicht die Stirn. „Du konntest schon früher nicht gut lügen.“, wisperte Subaru sanft, eh der an ihn herantrat und Kamui beinahe zurückfuhr. Es jedoch unterdrücken konnte. Ganz besonders nachdem die weichen Fingerspitzen ihn sanft an der Wange berührten und Kamui nicht anders konnte, als sich gegen die Berührung zu lehnen. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam, sobald sich Subarus Handfläche mehr an sein Gesicht legte. Sofort schwoll sein Herz an, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lange er sich nach dieser Geste sehnte. Und wie oft er sich nur durch sie durch den Schmerz helfen konnte.

Doch jetzt …

„Du hast mir so unglaublich gefehlt.“, sagte Subaru über ihm, wodurch er die Augen wieder aufschlug und tief in seine blickte. „Wenn … das nie passiert wäre, … dann wären wir jetzt zusammen …“, wisperte er leise. Nicht wie eine Frage, sondern weil er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er in den anderen damals verliebt gewesen war. Wie sehr er ihn heute noch liebte. Und so wie ihn der Onmyoji ansah … „Ja.“, antwortete dieser ihm sanft, eh er in seine Arme gezogen wurde und das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

Seine Finger krallten sich in den weißen Trenchcoat, während er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wer auf Subaru wartete.

~*~

Sanft musterte Subaru Kamui, während dieser schlief. Dabei fuhren seine Finger andächtig durch die weichen Strähnen, welche heute wieder nach Lavendel rochen. Nach seinem Shampoo, nachdem er es nicht schaffen konnte, sich von dem Geruch lösen zu wollen. Selbst nicht nach neun Jahren. Er wünschte so sehr, ihm den Schmerz nehmen zu können, doch … war es einfach nicht möglich. Was er allerdings machen konnte, war es, Kamui zu zeigen, ihn immer noch zu lieben. Schließlich war es ihm egal, was man ihm angetan hat. Für ihn würde Kamui immer sein Kamui sein …

Was allerdings nicht bedeutete, es der Person nicht heimzuzahlen, die seinem Geliebten das angetan hatte. Sein Handy vibrierte in der Tasche, woraufhin er es herauszog und angespannt auf Seishirōs Namen starrte. Er wusste, wenn der Tierarzt nicht für ihn dagewesen wäre … dass es ihn zerstört hätte. Allerdings wusste er ebenso von Kamuis Aversion gegen diesen. Kamuis und ebenso Hokutos.

~*~

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Kamui. So auf deine Erinnerungen zu stoßen, könnte … es könnte dir mehr schaden, als gut tun. Bitte vertrau mir.“, sagte ihm Subaru sanft, eh dieser zu einem weiteren Austreibungstermin ging und Kamui somit alleine ließ. Er wusste immerhin, zu was Subaru in der Lage war und er in Kamuis Inneren die Wahrheit finden könnte.

Er hätte sich jedoch auch denken können, dass der Ältere dies ausschlagen würde.

Seine Erinnerungen allerdings – die, die ihn immer wieder in Momenten trafen, welche unpassender nicht sein könnten – waren verstörend und … er hasste sie. Dabei wollte er nur … Er wollte die Wahrheit. Verstehen, weshalb man ihn nicht einfach getötet hatte. Oder … verwahrlosen, was auch immer. Doch … war da jemand, der … sanft mit ihm umging. Der ihn fütterte und streichelte. Dazwischen allerdings waren auch Erinnerungen daran, wie er das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. An lange Finger die seine Haare grob zurückrissen und Hände an seinen Hüften …

Das wiederum war etwas, zu dem er wenig Kontext brauchte und noch weniger Bilder.

Trotzdem führte es ihn dazu, Subarus Kontakte auf dessen Laptop zu durchsuchen, bis er auf den Namen traf, den er einmal als Kind gehört hat. Von dem jedoch nur gesprochen wurde, wenn man sicher war, ein normaler Mensch würde nicht hinhören.

Weshalb er auch kurz darauf direkt bei der Adresse stand. Unsicher öffnete er den Mund, als jedoch der Mann an der Tür nickte. „Sie werden bereits erwartet.“ Sein Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Satz, während sich in seinem Bauch unangenehmes Kribbeln ausbreitete. „Folgen Sie mir bitte.“ Damit wurde er in das Dachgeschossapartment eingelassen, wo er dem Mann im schwarzen Kimono folgte. Unsicher blickte er sich um. Alles war hell und offen, wobei der Blick spektakulär war. Direkt über die Tokio-Bucht.

„Kamui Shirou. Der Letzte des Magami-Clans.“, sagte eine warme, weiche Stimme hinter ihm, woraufhin er erschrocken herumfuhr. Das Erste, das er sah, waren gütige, goldbraune Augen, während lange, weißblonde Haare wie Seide den Rücken eines recht groß gewachsenen, jungen Mannes hinabfielen. Er war unglaublich hübsch, wie Kamui auffiel, was ihn zum Erröten brachte. „Vielen Dank. Du bist ebenfalls unglaublich hübsch, Kamui. Und nein … Gedanken kann ich nicht lesen.“

Kamui machte einen Schritt nach vorne, nur um dann zu stoppen. „Wieso ist mir das passiert?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin der Mann bedauernd den Kopf neigte. „Ich kann das Wieso nicht beantworten. Aber … ich kann dir sagen, das es noch nicht vorbei ist.“ Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. „Was?“

„Du willst dich erinnern, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Deine Erinnerungen sind nicht durch dich selbst blockiert, sondern durch die Drogen, die man dir verabreicht hat. Allerdings … weiß ich, dass du dich an die Zeit vor deiner Entführung erinnern solltest. An deine Pläne mit Subaru. Die Antworten führen dich zu der Wahrheit.“

Frustriert trat er erneut nach vorne. „Wieso sagen Sie mir nicht einfach die Antworten?“ Kuzuki neigte daraufhin leicht den Kopf. „Weil, Kamui, ich sie selbst nicht weiß. Einzig deinen Pfad. Du solltest jedoch aufpassen, dich nicht zu verlaufen in dem, was du erhoffst zu finden und dem, von dem du glaubst, es zu wissen.“

Er wollte etwas antworten, doch drehte sich Kuzuki in dem Moment um und Kamui fühlte sich verloren in zu wenig Antworten und zu vielen Rätseln.

~*~

Als er am Abend zurückkam, wollte sich Kamui in die Wohnung schleichen, doch er kam nicht einmal über die Türschwelle, da stand Subaru vor ihm. Immer noch komplett bekleidet und so, als wolle er jeden Moment aus dem Apartment stürmen. „Wo zur Hölle warst du?“

„Unterwegs.“, sagte er leise, wobei dunkelgrüne Augen ihn für einen Augenblick streng musterten, eh sie sich absenkten. „Hokuto rief mich vor Stunden an, du wärst einfach gegangen. Du hast dein Handy hier gelassen. Sie wusste nicht ...“ Subaru stoppte, während Kamui ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. „Ich war … bei Kakyo Kuzuki.“

Subarus Mund öffnete sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fassungslos, bevor der fluchte und Kamui leicht zusammenfuhr. Traurig senkte er den Blick. „Ist dir bewusst, für wen er arbeitet? Willst du erneut …? Ich hab – du bist gerade erst wieder ...“ Kamui schluckte hart. Dann trat er an seinen besten Freund heran, wobei er ihm unsicher in die Augen sah. „Es tut mir leid, aber du weißt nicht … du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das ist.“, schluchzte er atemlos, während es ihm die Kehle zu schnürte.

„Kamui ...“, wisperte Subaru leise. Fast sofort berührte ihn eine warme, große Handfläche an seiner Wange, an die er sich sogleich schmiegte und die Augen schloss. Er spürte gleichzeitig den heißen Atem des Älteren gegen seine Stirn fallen, wodurch er die Augen wieder aufschlug und langsam aufsah. Sachte schlang er die Finger um das Handgelenk, um Subaru bei sich zu halten.

Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, durch die Wärme, die er von Subarus wahrnahm. Es folgte eine zärtliche Berührung an seiner anderen Wange, hinab über seine Halskante, wobei Kamui sich instinktiv dagegen lehnte und sich ihre Nasenspitzen sachte berührten. Etwas in ihm sagte, dass das keine gute Idee sei … Dass sie es nicht machen sollten. Doch so … wie ihn Subaru aus halb offenen Augen ansah. Und so, wie ihr Atem sich vermischte …

„Du … solltest nach Hause gehen.“, wisperte er schließlich gegen Subarus Lippen, welche viel … zu nahe waren. Subaru spürte wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. Er wollte nichts lieber sagen, als bereits zu Hause zu sein. Doch … dann nickte er und presste die Lippen sanft auf Kamuis Stirn, während er ein letztes Mal seinen Geruch in sich aufnahm. „Bitte tu so was nie wieder. Die Person, die dir das angetan hat … ist immer noch irgendwo.“

Er beobachtete, wie Kamui leicht nickte, eh er sich mühevoll von ihm löste und zurücktrat. „Ich komm morgen zum Frühstück vorbei, in Ordnung?“ Erneut nickte Kamui, wobei ihm sein Blick nicht entging.

Ein Ausdruck, der ihm dann noch im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken lag, während Seishirō die Arme von hinten um ihn legte. „Du solltest ihm vielleicht mehr Zeit alleine geben. Einfach nur, um sich wieder selbst zu finden.“, sagte die dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Es klang logisch. Aber … „Er braucht mich. Er ist doch … er hat doch sonst niemanden bis auf Hokuto und mir.“ Eine breite Handfläche glitt über seine Seite. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung mochte er die Berührung nicht. Sie fühlte sich falsch an. Zu … groß. Weniger wie Kamuis Hand. „Ich kann ihn ja auch mal besuchen. Wir brauchen sowieso eine Aushilfe in der Praxis. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, mochte Kamui doch schon immer Tiere.“

„Er hat weiß Gott wie lange in einer Kühlkammer mit toten Tieren gelegen, Seishirō … was denkst du?“, fauchte er überraschend abweisend, als er sich aufrichtete und in kühl aufblitzendes Goldbraun sah. Dann aber lächelte der Ältere entschuldigend. „Jetzt lass uns erst einmal schlafen, okay. Du bist total verspannt und aufgeregt.“ Subaru widerstand den Drang aus seinem Griff herauszurutschen, doch … fühlte es sich zu gut an, gehalten zu werden von jemanden, der stärker war als er. Jemand, der ihn zusammenhalten konnte. Und doch … wünschte er, es wäre Kamui, den er halten könnte.

~*~

Angespannt starrte Kamui in goldbraune, kühl schimmernde Augen. In seinem Inneren verkrampften sich seine Innereien. Allerdings in einer Weise, wie wenn er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand und nicht mehr atmen konnte. „... mui?“ Mühsam wandte er den Kopf von Seishirō ab, bevor er zu Subaru sah, der ihn besorgt musterte. „Ist alles okay?“, wurde er sanft gefragt, doch … lächelte er nur erneut falsch. „Ja. Ich wollte nur … das hier kommt von Hokuto.“, sagte er, während er Subaru einen Karton überreichte.

„Oh. Danke. Willst du vielleicht reinkommen?“ Dunkelgrüne Augen schimmerten hoffnungsvoll. So warm und … Unsicher sah er zurück nach oben, in kaltes Goldbraun.

„Hokuto, warum sprechen Subaru und du nicht mehr so oft miteinander?“ Hellgrün sah traurig zurück, auch wenn es hinter einem tapferen Lächeln verborgen war. „Ich vertraue Seishirō-san nicht. Subaru hingegen … nachdem du verschwunden bist … Es ist einfach zu viel geschehen, Kamui.“

Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf den Arm, den Seishirō beinah besitzergreifend um Subarus Hüfte geschlungen hatte, was ihm innerlich das Herz zerriss. „Nein, ich muss … zur Therapie. Vielleicht irgendein anderes Mal.“ Damit stolperte er beinahe von der Stufe hinab, welche zur Haustür geführt hatte und ignorierte gleichzeitig Subarus warme Stimme hinter sich. Er trat gerade auf die Straße, als er behutsam am Arm zurückgehalten wurde. „Kamui, bitte geh nicht so einfach.“

Kamui schloss hart die Augen. Seine Kehle verschloss sich für einen Augenblick, wobei er nicht daran denken wollte, wie es zwischen ihnen war, vor … Er wollte nicht auf diese bittere und verletzte Stimme in sich hören, welche ihm sagte, dass er einzig durch falsche Hoffnung all die Qualen überlebt hat. Weil er dachte … dass Subaru auf ihn warten würde. Dass er ihn niemals … Er wusste somit nicht, ob es sein gebrochenes Herz oder seine schiere Enttäuschung war, die ihn reden ließ, doch als er den Mund öffnete … mit dem Blick über Subarus Schulter zu einem Haus, in dem der mit einem anderen Mann lebte … der er niemals sein würde. „Ich gehe nicht einfach so … ich gehe, weil ich nicht mehr in dein Leben passe.“

Erneut wandte er sich ab, um weiterzugehen, als ihn Subaru jedoch erneut festhielt. Dieses Mal bestimmter und an seinen Schultern, wodurch er beinah gezwungen war, auf in seine traurigen Augen zu blicken. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Kamui du wirst immer ...“ Die weiche Stimme brach ab, während er fast abwartend zurücksah. So lange, bis er in seinen Augen das erkannte, was er doch selbst wusste. „Nein, nicht seit du dich von ihm ficken lässt.“ Damit ignorierte er den geweiteten wie geschockten Ausdruck auf Subarus Zügen, eh er sich von ihm löste und ging.

~*~

„Ich halte das immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee.“, antwortete Kuzuki sanft. „Selbst wenn du dich erinnerst. An Bruchstücke oder Ähnliches, könnte es deine mentale Genesung stören.“ Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich an seine eigenen Worte. Besonders, wenn es um Personen ging, dessen Schicksal so unbestimmt und düster war, wie Kamuis. Allerdings … hatte er oft von ihm in den letzten Jahren geträumt. Weshalb er auch versucht hatte, sich an das Sumeragi-Oberhaupt zu wenden, es jedoch unterband, als er erkannte, wem er so nahe war.

„Ist mir egal. Ich will wissen, wer mir das angetan hat.“ Tiefes Blauviolett blitzte fast schon energisch, was ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken rinnen ließ. Er hatte noch nie jemanden wie Kamui getroffen. So voller … innerer Stärke, trotz so vieler innerer Narben. Es musste daher rühren, wer Kamui war. „Bereit?“, fragte er schließlich leise, nachdem er die warmen, doch filigranen Hände in seine nahm und behutsam über die weiche Haut an seinen Handrücken streichelte, nachdem Kamui sich durch die Berührung verkrampfte. „Es wird dir nicht wehtun. Sobald ich bemerke, dass du es beenden willst, hören wir auf, okay.“ Kamui nickte leicht und schloss dann angespannt die Augen.

Lange musterte er die langen, schwarzen Wimpern, eh er die eigenen Augen schloss. Leise murmelte er die Worte, mit denen er Kamuis Bewusstsein abdriften spürte. Tief in einen Schlaf, jedoch wach genug, um ihn jeder Zeit wieder aus der Erinnerung zu holen. Dabei überfiel ihn ein heftiger Schauer, durch die Kälte, die er begann zu spüren.

Seine Knie fühlten sich abgeschürft und wund an. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, durch die komische Luft, die ihn umgab. Da war … ein Rascheln, wie von Blättern im Wind, bevor sich lange Finger in seinem Haar verwunden und kühle Lippen sich an sein Ohr legten. „Kamui.“ Pure Aversion und Panik durchfuhr ihn so heftig, dass Kuzuki erschrocken die Augen aufriss und unbeabsichtigt ihre Verbindung unterbrach. Verwirrt sah Kamui zu ihm hoch, während er … „Was? Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Jüngere unsicher sowie verängstigt, weil …

Erst Stunden später und nachdem er Kamui zurück zu Hokuto-kun geschickt hat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich so erschrocken hatte durch die Tatsache, dass Kamui den Besitzer der Stimme kannte, er den Geruch von Kirschblüten gar nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hat.

~*~

Seine Haut brannte vor Verlangen, danach berührt zu werden, als Kamui mitten in der Nacht verschwitzt aufwachte. Seine Hände zitterten, wobei er sie hart ins Laken krallte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Nur an … heiße Lippen auf seiner Haut und einem großen, festen Körper, der sich eng an ihn presste. Zwischen seinen Beinen pochte sein Glied, aber der Gedanke sich anzufassen … Zumal er nicht einmal wusste, über wen oder was er geträumt hatte … ob es eine Erinnerung war … beschämte ihn so sehr, dass er sich schluchzend das Gesicht ins Kissen drückte.

Er fühlte sich so schrecklich verloren. Alleine und … so, wie als Kind. Bevor er Subaru kennengelernt hat. Bevor er in ihm einen Freund fand, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, ihn zu finden.

~*~

„Freiwillig.“, hauchte Kuzuki sanft, nachdem ihn Kamui fragte, ob das, was er gesehen hatte erzwungen war oder nicht. Dabei beobachtete er, wie sich Tränen in den großen blauvioletten Augen sammelten, welche er zärtlich mit den Fingerkuppen fort strich. „Wieso …?“, fragte der Jüngere atemlos, eh er ihn zärtlich näher an sich zog und sanft durch die kurzen, fast schwarzen Haare streichelte. „Es war nicht deine Schuld.“, erwiderte er, nur um den Kopf etwas zu drehen und Kamui auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Aber … ich ...“ Kamui sah ihn beinahe verzweifelt an, während er die Scham in ihm spüren konnte. Ausgelöst durch Erregung und dem tiefen Drang berührt zu werden. Etwas, das er mehr als nachvollziehen konnte. Ganz besonders … „Egal was du empfindest, Kamui … es ist in Ordnung. Es ist normal, es ist … nicht schlimm.“ Zärtlich streichelte er durch die weichen Haare, wobei der Jüngere sich in seinen Armen begann zu entspannen und gleichzeitig sachte an seine Hände schmiegte.

Die harte Erregung des Jüngeren presste sich immer noch gegen seinen Schenkel, wobei sie sich ebenso anfühlte, wie seine. Es war – sollte sich nicht so anfühlen. Und doch war es eine normale, körperliche Reaktion. „Was man dir angetan hat, Kamui, egal in welcher Hinsicht, hast du nicht zu verantworten.“ Damit streichelte er über die kantigen Schulterblätter, hinab über Kamuis Rücken, während dieser die Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken ließ. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen schloss er die Augen und atmete den wohligen Geruch von Lavendel in sich ein, einzig um den von Kirschblüten zu vergessen.

~*~

„Wie gut kennst du den Mann, mit dem du neun Jahren das Bett teilst, Sumeragi-san?“ Subaru fuhr herum, nur um … „Wie bist du in meinen Traum gekommen?“ Es sollte unmöglich sein, dachte er, wobei er an seine Ofudas dachte und somit beinah nicht mitbekam, wie ihn der Traumseher näher kam. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Schutzbanner mal prüfen. Doch darum bin ich nicht gekommen. Es geht um Kamui.“

Er fror ein, bei der Erwähnung Kamuis. „Was ist mit ihm, was … hast du etwas gesehen?“, fragte er den Traumseher sogleich, wobei ihm eine schmerzliche Kälte durchzog. Es tat ihm schon ungemein weh, dass Kamui nicht mehr auf seine Nachrichten reagierte. „Kirschblüten. Die Person … die ihn entführt und ihm wehgetan hat, sie ist die gleiche, die dich als Kind verfluchte. Also wie sicher … bist du dir, dass du den Mann kennst, der ...“

Subaru schlug die Augen auf und sah in intensives Goldbraun, das kalt funkelte. „Du hast einen Albtraum gehabt ...“, erklärte ihm Seishirō sanft, bevor er in die starken Arme des Älteren gezogen wurde und etwas zögerlich die Hände an seine Seiten legte. Dabei allerdings immer noch den Klang einer sorgenvoller Stimme in seinem Kopf hören konnte.

Vielleicht solltest du deine Schutzbanner mal prüfen …

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen, und nachdem Seishirō zur Arbeit gegangen war, prüfte er die Bannsprüche an den Wänden ihres Hauses. Jeden Einzelnen, wobei er schließlich gerade über sich selbst fluchen wollte. Über sich und die krankhaften Zweifel, die ihm ein verfluchter Traumseher in den Kopf pflanzen wollte, welcher für die Yakuza und andere Organisationen arbeitete, als er etwas Schwarzes an dem einen Ofuda bemerkte, welches er unter ihrem Bett angebracht hatte. Unsicher kniete er sich komplett auf den Boden, nur um mit der rechten Hand nach dem Ofuda zu greifen und es dann langsam hervorzuziehen. Etwas Schwarzes befand sich an der Kante, das sich wie Rus auf seiner Haut anfühlte, als er es zwischen seinen Fingern verstrich.

Ein komisches Gefühl begann ihn gerade einzunehmen – eine Art … Allerdings kam er nicht dazu es richtig zu bedenken, als sein Handy klingelte und er erschrocken den Bannspruch beinahe fallen ließ. Schließlich stand er von dem dunklen Parkett auf, nur um nach seinem Handy zu greifen. Für einen Augenblick war er überrascht den Namen Hokutos dort auf dem Display zu lesen, eh er das Gerät aufklappte und ans Ohr hielt. „Subaru, du musst sofort zur Polizei kommen. Sie haben Kamui festgenommen.“

„Was? Wieso?“ Fassungslos starrte er in die Ferne. „Ich – sie … sie sagen, er hätte jemanden getötet.“

~*~

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte er eindringlich, bevor ihm ein weiteres Foto vorgelegt wurde. „Und dieser Mann?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Wiederholte Kamui, während sich seine Finger in seine Oberschenkel krallten. Er hasste dieses Gefühl in ihm. „Und das kann eben nicht sein, denn laut unserer Recherchen, hat dieser Mann fast vier Jahre zusammen mit Ihrer Mutter gearbeitet.“ Kamui erwiderte den sturen Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen, bevor er den Blick zurück auf das Foto mit dem Mann sinken ließ. Er trug einen Anzug und … „Nein. Ich erinnere mich nicht, ihn je gesehen zu haben. Und selbst wenn … meine Mutter starb, da war ich sechs Jahre alt. Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich mich daran zurückerinnere oder?“

Der Mann musterte ihn, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und leicht grinste. „Nein. Nur an die letzten Jahre, während Sie sich ausbilden ließen.“ verwirrt hob er den Kopf. „Ausbilden? Ich … man hat mich entführt.“, wisperte er fassungslos. „Das sagen Sie. Aber Tatsache ist, dass Sie völlig unversehrt sind, bis auf ein paar gebrochenen Knochen, deren Entstehung jedoch sehr weit zurückliegt. Hinzukommen Sieben ungeklärte Mordfälle, an hochrangigen Politikern, welche alle mit ihrem Clan zusammen gearbeitet haben. Und alle haben eine bislang unbekannte DNA an sich gehabt. Unbekannt bis an den Tag, an dem Sie wieder auftauchten.“

Da war absolut nichts das er sagen noch denken konnte.  
Es jedoch nicht musste, als sich hinter ihm plötzlich die Tür öffnete. „Falls Sie meinen Mandanten nicht festnehmen können, aufgrund Mangels von Beweisen, würde ich ihn nun gerne mitnehmen.“ Er kannte die Stimme ebenso, wie die gütige Berührung an seinen Schultern. Es war der Bruder von Subarus Großmutter und der Anwalt der Sumeragis. Seine plötzliche Anwesenheit schaffte es ihm Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen zu jagen, wobei er beinah die Kontrolle über sich verlor, nur um dann aufzustehen, nachdem der Polizist schnaubend nickte. „Nehmen Sie ihn mit, aber ich rate Ihnen in der Stadt zu bleiben.“

Sanft schob ihn der Anwalt auf den Flur, wo er beinah stehen blieb, bei dem Anblick wie Subaru neben Hokuto stand. Hart schlug sein Herz. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte dieser ihn sofort zärtlich, wobei er knapp nickte. Unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Zu verwirrt war er durch seine Anwesenheit. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte.“

„Hättest du nicht.“, hauchte er leise, nur um dann mit Hokuto zusammen den Korridor entlangzugehen. „Warte. Können wir … wir müssen reden.“ Dunkelgrün sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte.“ Kamui erwiderte seinen Blick lange, bevor er nickte. „Wir warten draußen.“, sagte Hokuto, welche mit dem alten Herren schon einmal vorgingen. Subaru hingegen nahm ihn sanft am Ellbogen, wo sie ins Treppenhaus gingen. Geschützt von den Ohren anderer.

Für einen Augenblick standen sie sich nur gegenüber, wobei er versucht war, nicht zu bemerken, wie ihn Subaru ansah. So traurig und … sehnsüchtig. „Du siehst gut aus.“, hauchte der Onmyoji zärtlich und Kamui spürte den Schmerz durch sein Herz wie Glas. „Okay, ich gehe.“ Er drehte sich um, wurde allerdings erneut festgehalten. „Nein, ich … Kamui … ich hab gewartet. Ich habe nach dir gesucht, ich habe … nie aufgegeben, aber ich war so … alleine.“ Die Tränen die in seinen Augen aufstiegen, ließen ihn wütend herumfahren.

„Und ich war es nicht? Ich wurde geschlagen und gefoltert und …“ Kamui schnappte nach Luft, bevor er die Augen verengte. „Du hattest Hokuto, du hast gelebt … alles was du nicht hattest, war jemand zum Ficken, also sag mir nicht, du warst alleine!“ Wütend stieß er Subaru von sich, der ihn sanft festhalten wollte. Stattdessen stürmte er die Treppe hinunter, wo er beinahe stolperte. Sich aber rechtzeitig am Geländer festhalten konnte.

„Ich weiß, wer dich entführt hat.“

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand all seine Luft aus den Lungen geschlagen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah auf zu Subaru. „Ich denke, es ist die gleiche Person gewesen, welche mir als Kind den Fluch auferlegt hat.“ Kamui wurde eiskalt. „Ich dachte … ich ahnte … aber jetzt weiß ich, es ist die gleiche Person.“

„Wieso?!“ Subaru trat die Stufen hinab, zu ihm. „Weil er mich nicht bekommen konnte. Als er dich nahm … wurde ich aus dem Fluch entlassen.“ Er öffnete den Mund, doch … nichts das er hätte sagen können … Da war etwas in ihm, das all den Schmerz erneut auf sich nehmen würde, einzig um das Leben des Mannes zu retten, den er so sehr liebte. Doch tat es zu sehr weh zu wissen, dass dieser sich während all seiner Leiden, lieber an jemanden anders gebunden hat. Darum konnte er nichts sagen. Nichts … Stattdessen stieg er vorsichtig die letzte Stufe rückwärts hinab, nur um sich umzudrehen und das Treppenhaus dann im Erdgeschoss zu verlassen.

~*~

Seine Finger krallten sich hart in breite Schultern, bei dem Gefühl, wie hart er genommen wurde. „Du fühlst dich so gut an.“, wisperte die dunkle Stimme rau gegen seinen Hals, je härter in ihm gestoßen wurde. Genussvoll drückte er den Rücken durch, während große, breite Handflächen über seine Seiten, nach hinten über seinen Rücken fuhren und ihn komplett umfassten. „Ich könnte … dich ewig ficken.“, stöhnte die Stimme rau sowie lustvoll. Seine eigenen Hände fuhren schließlich höher, über den langen Hals, tiefer, in den Nacken des Älteren, nur um den Kopf plötzlich zu umfassen und …

Erschrocken und komplett verschwitzt sowie außer Atem fuhr Kamui aus seinem Bett hoch. Dabei verwickelte er sich in seinem Bettlaken, als er auf die Hände stürzte, zu Boden, nur um sich schwerfällig und hastig auf die Beine zu hieven, ins anliegende Badezimmer und sich zu übergeben. Seine Hände packten dabei zitternd den Toilettendeckel, wo er sich hart abstützte. Nach einigen Augenblicken schaffte er es wieder normal zu atmen.

Erschöpft fiel er nach hinten, wobei er nur beiläufig die Spülung betätigte und sich gegen die eiskalten, weißen Fliesen lehnte. Er konnte immer noch das widerliche Geräusch eines brechenden Genicks in seinem Kopf hören.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand er in seinem schwarzen Mantel, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, das ihn Hokuto aufbewahrt hätte, im Park. Die Nacht war heute besonders dunkel und läge kein Schnee, würde ihn die Dunkelheit beängstigen. So jedoch schimmerte und glänzte der Schnee im Licht weit entfernter Laternen.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich das leise Knirschen von Schnee unter schweren Stiefeln, woraufhin er sich herumdrehte und beinah erleichtert aufsah, sobald er Subaru erkannte. Mit seinem Anblick verschwamm sein Blick. „Ich … ich glaube, sie sagen die Wahrheit über mich. Dass ich nicht mehr die Person bin … die ich einmal war.“ Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entkam ihn, bevor ihn der Ältere sanft zu sich in die Arme zog und dabei seinen Hinterkopf küsste. „Shh, das ist einfach unmöglich.“

„Aber ich hab es geträumt.“, schluchzte er gegen die breite Schulter, in die er sich krallte, während ihn Subaru festhielt sowie streichelte. Durch seine Haare, über seinen Rücken. „Es kann aber nicht sein.“, wisperte der Onmyoji ernst, wodurch er such zurückzog. Verwirrt musterte er Subaru. „Wie kannst du … wie kannst du das nur sagen?“

Dunkelgrün schimmerte traurig und doch voller Vertrauen, während ihm Subaru sanft über die Wange fuhr, um seine Tränen fortzustreichen. „Weil ich dich kenne.“ Kamui öffnete leicht fassungslos den Mund, in dem Versuch zu fragen, wie er das sagen konnte, wenn er sich doch selbst nicht mehr kannte, nach all den Jahren. Nach dem … was er nicht mehr wusste. Allerdings hielt ihn die Intensität in Subarus Blick ab, ebenso wie die zärtlichen, weichen Fingerspitzen auf seinem Gesicht. Gefolgt von heißem Atem auf seiner kalten Haut, gegen den er sich nur zu gerne streckte. Eigentlich wollte er nur … Nein … Kamui wusste nicht, was er tun wollte. Nur, dass es nicht geplant hatte, ihre Lippen sich streifen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig und trotz des heftigen Funkens, der durch ihn durch gejagt war, zog Kamui den Kopf leicht zurück. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Sehnsüchtig. Begierig. Somit wusste er wirklich nicht, wer sich in der folgenden Sekunde als erstes nach vorne lehnte. Nur, dass er noch nie zuvor so leidenschaftlich wie begierig geküsst worden war. Seine Finger vergruben sich tief in den weichen, schwarzen Haaren, je intensiver sie sich küssten. Die Hand, welche bisweilen auf seiner Hüfte geruht hatte, fuhr mit einem Mal tiefer, unter seinen Mantel, wo er bestimmt unter seinem Schenkel gepackt und hochgezogen wurde. Atemlos stöhnte er in den Kuss, sobald er etwas Hartes unter sich spürte, auf das er gesetzte wurde und nur zu gern die Beine für Subaru spreizte.

Einen Augenblick später und er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Intention, lagen seine Hände unter dem weißen Trenchcoat, wobei sich eine Hand unter Subarus Shirt, auf seiner Seite befand und die andere in seiner Hose. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie an Hokutos und Subarus sechzehnten Geburtstag zum ersten Mal betrunken gewesen und heimlich in der Umkleide eines Clubs herumgemacht hatten. Es war bevor ihm bewusst wurde, verliebt in ihn zu sein. Seine Finger umfassten die heiße, lange Erregung, die sich so sehr viel größer als damals anfühlte. „Gott ...“, Subaru stöhnte atemlos gegen seine Schläfe, während dieser ihn zärtlich dort küsste, eh seine Lippen erneut eingefangen wurden.

Langsam bewegte er die Hand, wobei er die eigenen Beine weiter spreizte, sobald ihn Subaru sachte näher an die Kante zog. „Ich hab nie aufgehört an dich zu denken.“, wisperte der Ältere rau gegen seine Lippen. Kopfschüttelnd zog er seine Hand langsam zurück, bevor er seine eigene öffnete und es genoss, wie ihn Subaru sogleich umfasste. Sehnsüchtig schloss er die Augen, in der bloßen Hoffnung nach mehr. Seine Zähne bissen sachte in Subarus Nacken, bei dem Gefühl seines Daumens, der über seine nasse Spitze rieb. Einen Augenblick später, presste sich Subaru enger an ihn, wobei dieser seine sowie die eigene Erregung in die Hand nahm und diese so gut bewegte … so … „Ah ...“ Ein lustvoller, atemloser Laut entkam ihm. Fester krallte er sich an den anderen heran, bis ihn jegliche Kraft verließ, bei einem atemberaubenden Weiß, das ihn so heftig durchzog, wie ihn all seine Anspannung und Sorgen verließen. Dabei hörte er kaum Subarus erregtes Aufkeuchen, noch die Art, wie sein eigener Name gewispert wurde. Er fühlte sich einzig und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nur … frei.

~*~

Sanft streichelte Subaru durch Kamuis Haare, nachdem er ihn bis zur Apartmenttür gebracht hatte. „Ich melde mich in ein paar Stunden bei dir, in Ordnung?“ Kamui nickte knapp, dennoch sah er erneut Sorge in den wunderschönen Augen aufsteigen. „Seit wann … wieso sprecht ihr zwei nicht mehr miteinander.“ Seine Finger hielten inne. Er könnte … fragen wen Kamui meinte, doch … „Nachdem Seishirō und ich zusammenkamen.“

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch erinnerte er sich daran. An den Streit. Die wütenden Worte … die Tränen. Es war auch der Tag, an dem er hier auszog und bei Seishirō einzog. „Weißt du noch, wie wir … wie wir drei uns über seinen Namen lustig gemacht haben?“, fragte Kamui leise, wobei Subarus Augenbrauen sich leicht zusammenzogen. „Seishirō … Sakurazuka.“ Subaru wollte den Blick abwenden, aber je länger ihn Kamuis bannte … „Sakurazukamori.“, wisperte der Jüngere schließlich, wobei es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief. „Kamui ...“

„Kuzuki sagte …“ Bei der Erwähnung des Traumsehers sah Subaru rot. „Du triffst ihn immer noch?“

„Natürlich. Er hilft mir, mich zu erinnern.“ Verständnislos wurde er gemustert, was ihn seufzen ließ. „Kamui … verstehst du denn nicht. Er ist gefährlich. Er arbeitet für Menschen, die … die vielleicht für deine Entführung mitverantwortlich sein könnten.“ Mit einem Augenrollen schüttelte Kamui den Kopf. „So ein – so ist er nicht.“ Kamuis eindringliche Entgegnung ließ Eifersucht in ihm hochkommen. Ihm war zwar bewusst, dass er absolut keine Rechte hatte, sich so fühlen zu dürfen, doch …

„Du kennst ihn doch aber nicht. Wie viel Zeit habt ihr bitte miteinander verbracht?“ In dem Moment sah ihn Kamui wütend an. „Mehr als wir zwei in den letzten Wochen. Soll ich dir was sagen, ich kenne ihn besser, als ich dich heute kenne.“ Erschrocken fuhr er einen Schritt zurück. Kamui allerdings fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Wo ist … deine Gutmütigkeit? Dein Lachen, deine Freude. Du bist so … kalt. Du bist wie er.“

Kamuis Worte schmerzten ihm. „Du willst wissen, wo es ist? Es starb an dem Tag, an dem man dich für tot erklärte. Und er war für mich da, als es mir am Schlimmsten ging. Nicht Hokuto oder sonst jemand. Nur er. Also wag es nicht zu behaupten, dass er böse wäre.“ Er spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog, sobald er Tränen in Kamuis schönen Augen schimmern sah. Dennoch blieb dessen Blick stur. „Dann sag mir – sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du ihm ebenso vertraust wie mir. Kannst du wirklich hier stehen und mir sagen, nicht einmal an ihm gezweifelt zu haben? Es ihm nicht zutraust ein Mörder zu sein?“

Subaru öffnete den Mund, eh er den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist … du hast ihn damals schon nicht leiden können.

„Weil er dich verändert hat.“, fauchte Kamui, doch Subaru stieß ihn gegen die Tür, wo er ihn bestimmt gegen diese drückte. „Nein, weil du verliebt in mich warst.“ Fassungslos starrte Kamui zurück, und noch ehe er sich für seine harsche Art entschuldigen konnte, wurde er von ihm geschoben und Kamui verschwand eilig in der Wohnung. „Es – scheiße!“, fluchte er wütend, nachdem die Tür ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschmissen wurde und er die Stirn atemlos dagegen lehnte.

~*~

„Wo warst du?“, fragte Seishirō ihn nur eine Stunde später kühl, woraufhin er nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Recherche.“, antwortete er abweisend, eh er sich eine Zigarette anzündete, jedoch im gleichen Moment am Handgelenk festgehalten wurde. Goldbraun, welches im gedimmten Licht ihres Wohnzimmers kälter als sonst schimmerte, bohrte sich in sein Dunkelgrün. „Du riechst nach ihm.“, entgegnete ihm der Ältere weder sauer, noch wütend, aber kalt. So … „Wir trafen im Park aufeinander, da hab ich Kamui nach Hause gebracht.“ Dabei versuchte er nicht daran zu denken, wie schön der Jüngere ausgesehen hatte, als er in seiner Hand und über sein Glied gekommen war. Noch an seinen Geschmack …

Kaum merklich neigte Seishirō den Kopf, wobei die Gläser seiner Brille leicht blitzten, als sich das gedimmte Deckenlicht in ihnen brach. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie die langen Finger sanft über sein Handgelenk glitten, bevor ihm die Zigarette entnommen wurde und der Ältere an ihr zog. „Auf die Knie.“

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung.“, murmelte er mit sich sogleich rötenden Wangen, doch hob Seishirō nur eindringlich sowie schweigend eine Augenbraue. „Subaru-kun … du willst nicht, dass ich mich wiederhole.“, hauchte der Ältere und zum ersten Mal …

„Und du willst nicht, dass ich mich wiederhole, wenn ich nein sage!“, fauchte er sauer, eh er in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer stürmte und die Tür hart hinter sich zuknallte. Dabei schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Jedoch weniger vor Wut, als vor … vor Angst, weil er zum ersten Mal etwas in den Augen des Älteren gesehen hatte, das ihn an etwas erinnerte, was er einst als Kind gesehen hat. An dem Tag als er verflucht wurde.

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	19. Forbidden Love

Kamui erinnerte sich kaum noch an seine Mutter. Oder die Zeit vor den Brand. Da waren hin und wieder leise Erinnerungen, welche sich jedoch mehr wie ein Albtraum durch sein Bewusstsein zogen, bevor er sich darüber bewusst wurde und sie wieder verschwanden. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, ob er vielleicht Kuzuki darüber fragen sollte. Über die Gründe, warum er ihn überhaupt damals aufgenommen hatte. Doch … wusste er es besser, als ihn nach dem Warum zu fragen.

Stattdessen lernte er einfach für die Schule. Denn das war das Einzige um das ihn der Ältere bat. Damit er das werden konnte, was er einmal wirklich machen wollte. Auch wenn Kamui kaum wirklich wusste, was das sein sollte. Da war etwas in ihm, das gerne helfen wollte. Aber mit Menschen verstand er sich nicht sonderlich gut, weil er, sobald er jemanden nahe kam, begann sich komisch zu fühlen. Irgendwann meinte Kuzuki, es läge an seiner Menschenkenntnis. Dass er einfach wusste, wann jemand nicht die Person war, als die sie sich ausgab. Allerdings war das für ihn auch nur wieder so eine Antwort, wie er sie oft von dem Älteren bekam. Und leider auf die immer gleiche Weise mysteriös sowie fragwürdig.

„Tiere ...“, sagte Kuzuki eines Abends leise während des Essens, was Kamui damals verwundert aufsehen ließ. Goldbraune Augen sahen ihn warm an. „Du kannst wahnsinnig gut mit Tieren. Mach in die Richtung doch etwas.“

Da hatte Kuzuki recht, wie er damals anmerken musste.  
Was ihn auch schließlich dazu brachte, ein Praktikum bei einem Tierarzt machen zu wollen. Bei drei Praxen wurde er abgelehnt, aufgrund zu hoher Nachfrage von Praktikums, weshalb Kamui gerade dabei war die Hoffnung aufzugeben, als er eine Zusage erhielt. Überraschenderweise von einer Praxis, bei der er sich nicht einmal beworben hatte. Sie lag ziemlich weit außen des Stadtbezirks und in dem Schreiben stand nur ein Datum sowie eine Zeit, wann er erscheinen sollte …

Irgendwie ließ ihn das ein komisches Gefühl durch den Bauch strömen, doch … er wollte aus seiner Schulklasse nicht der Einzige ohne einen Praktikumsplatz sein. Nicht zuletzt, weil er Klassenbester war, trotz seiner Probleme mit Mathematik. Also sagte er Kuzuki nichts von seinem Gefühl, sondern nur, dass er eine Zusage erhalten hatte und wann er beginnen sollte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“, lächelte dieser sanft und strich ihm durch sein ebenholzfarbenes Haar. Die Geste erinnerte ihn – oder zumindest gab es ihm ein Echo einer Erinnerung – an seine Mutter. Womit er das komische Gefühl aus seinem Bauch heraus vergaß und für einen Moment, einfach nur das Gefühl von Zuneigung genoss.

Als er also am nächsten Tag, in einer normalen, schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd sowie seiner schwarzen Krawatte der Schuluniform, in die Praxis eintrat, beschlich ihn erneut das komische Gefühl. Es intensivierte sich, sobald sein Blick auf eine groß gewachsene Person fiel. Schwarze, perfekt geschnittene, kurze Haare, welche im Nacken akkurat nachrasiert worden waren, endeten direkt über einem weißen Kragen des Arztkittels den der Mann trug. Welcher von ziemlich breiten Schultern gut ausgefüllt wurden. In seinem Bauch kräuselte sich ein kühles Gefühl, welches sich mit einem anderen verband, nachdem der Mann sich zu ihm drehte und ihm der Atem beinah stockte, durch die Intensität in tiefem Dunkelgrün.

~*~

„Doktor Toku rief mich am Mittwoch an, du hättest dich bei ihnen als Praktikant beworben.“ Aufmerksam musterte er den Jungen vor sich. Begann bei den wilden, fast schwarzem Haar, das jedoch sehr weich und gepflegt aussah und kam nicht umhin sich von dem tiefen Blauviolett gefangen zu fühlen. Für einen Moment überraschte es Subaru, nach so langer Zeit wieder einen Hauch von Wärme – war es Wärme, fragte er sich – zu spüren. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich wurde jedoch abgewiesen, aufgrund zu hoher Nachfrage.“, erklärte der Junge vor ihm leise, aber höflich und es erinnerte ihn sogleich daran, wie er vor neun Jahren noch war. Wie jung und unschuldig. Und gutgläubig.

„Aus dem Grund hab ich dich eingeladen. Wenn du es denn möchtest, bei mir zu arbeiten.“ Er spürte das leise Zögern in dem Jungen, was in ihm einen alten Instinkt aufkommen ließ. Ein Aufflackern alter sowie abgelegter Gutmütigkeit, die instinktiv darauf hoffte, dass der Junge seinem eigenem Instinkt vertrauen und einfach weglaufen würde. Irgendwohin, wo ihn Subaru nicht finden könnte … „Natürlich.“, hauchte dieser jedoch nur und somit war sein Auftrag besiegelt.

~*~

„Hier unten findest du die Waschmaschine, um Decken, Handtücher und andere Sachen zu waschen. Rechts im Schrank steht das Futter. Welches Tier, welches Futter erhält steht auf den jeweiligen Notizen an den Käfigen. Ebenfalls wie viel.“ Kamui folgte Subaru in den Keller, welcher gut beleuchtet war, jedoch eine unangenehme Kälte verbreitete. Es konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass er Keller im Allgemeinen nicht mochte. Beiläufig fiel sein Blick auf die langen Beine des Tierarztes, als der an ihm vorbei ging, um ihn den Schrank zu seiner rechten aufzumachen. Darin sah Kamui sowohl Katzen-, als auch Vogelfutter stehen. „Wenn du dir dennoch unsicher bist, kannst du mich fragen.“ Er nickte leicht und versuchte den Blick aus dem dunklen Grün zu erwidern, ohne dass sich seine Wangen röteten.

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich im ersten Stock wieder, wo ihm der Arzt zeigte, wo die Tiere gehalten wurden. Zu seiner Überraschung roch es hier nicht unangenehm und ebenso wenig steril, sondern einfach nur sauber. Außerdem war es sehr ruhig, weshalb er auch für einen Augenblick glaubte, dass keine Tiere da waren. Erst einige Schritte weiter in die Etage zeigten ihm die abgetrennten Räume hinter Plexiglas, wohinter wiederum kleinere Gehege angelegt waren. Jeder Raum hatte ein eigenes Fenster, durch das natürliches Licht kam und … „Was ist das?“ Die Frage verließ seinen Mund schneller, als er es zurückhalten konnte. Aber es kam ihm so bekannt vor.

Weißes Papier verbrannte an den Kanten, während schwarze Male rauchten, wie …

„Kamui?“ Der heftige Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn ebbte ab, während kühle Fingerspitzen sich so angenehm an seiner Wange anfühlten und ihn die Augen langsam öffnen ließen. „Was … ist passiert?“, fragte er leise, während ihn eine große, starke Hand unter seinem linken Schulterblatt aufrecht hielt. Unsicher sah er in die dunklen Augen, welche über ihm schwebten. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Hast du so was öfter?“

„Nein ich … eigentlich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ Ihm war das so furchtbar peinlich. „Muss es nicht. Hier, ich helf dir.“, sanft glitt die Hand von seinem Rücken zu seinem Arm, an dem ihn Subaru griff und die andere Hand umfasste seine Hand. Damit half ihm Subaru aufzustehen. „Vielen Dank. Ich weiß auch nicht …“ Unsicher schüttelte er den Kopf. Flammen … Er glaubte, er hatte Flammen gesehen, doch wenn er versuchte sich an dieses Bild zu erinnern, wurde der Schmerz wieder stärker und … „Setz dich.“, behutsam wurde er auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, was ihn überraschte.

Diese Art von Nettigkeit hätte er dem Mann nicht zugetraut. Da war zwar eine Wärme, die von ihm auszugehen schien. Aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Alt und … unterdrückt von düsterer Kälte. „Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen … wenn ich darum wieder entlassen bin, ist das okay.“

„Unsinn.“ Mehr sagte Subaru nicht, eh der sich abwandte und ihm ein Glas Wasser brachte. Und Kamui … Kamui verstand gar nichts. Weder seinen Instinkt, noch diese widersprüchliche Art, in der sich der Mann hier gab.

~*~

Es brauchte nicht sonderlich lange, bis sich Kamui eingearbeitet hatte.

Die Tiere, welche Subaru behandelte und jene die er in ihren Gehegen hielt, aufgrund ihrer Operationen, Verletzungen oder Ähnlichem, fühlten sich in Kamuis Nähe wohl. Er konnte es deutlich sehen. Denn auch wenn die Tiere vor ihm nicht zurückwichen oder sich aggressiv zeigten, rochen Sie den Tod an ihm, weshalb sie sich respektvoll verhielten. Bei Kamui hingegen … spürten sie die reine Gutmütigkeit in ihm. Die Wärme dessen, wer er war. Und egal wie gern er es leugnen würde, spürte er es auch. Was ihn offensichtlich begann zu kompromittieren.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte die warme Stimme seiner Schwester zärtlich auf der anderen Seite, nachdem er zum ersten Mal in neun Jahren abgenommen hatte. Da war etwas in ihm, was antworten wollte, dass es ihm seit damals nie mehr gut gehen würde. Das er an dem Tag mehr getötet hat, als den Mann, den er liebte. „Subaru … bitte, wir … wir vermissen dich so sehr!“

Angespannt schloss er die Augen, bei dem Klang Hokutos Stimme, welche sich mit Tränen zu füllen schien. „Hört auf mich anzurufen … bitte.“ Damit klappte er sein Handy zu und sank mit der Stirn gegen die kalte Betonwand in seinem Büro. Hart schlossen sich seine Finger um das kühle Gehäuse des Mobiltelefons, das er am Liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen würde. Doch … nicht einmal in neun Jahren hatte er es geschafft, alle Fäden zu kappen, die ihn an seine Familie banden.

„Subaru, hast du – Entschuldige!“ Kamui, der mit einem knappen Klopfen direkt in sein Büro trat, hielt mit einem Mal inne, als er ihn wohl so sah. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, sich richtig aufzurichten. „Ich komm später wieder.“, ruderte der Jüngere sogleich zurück, doch hob Subaru die freie Hand. „Ist okay. Was brauchst du?“ Tiefes Blauviolett sah ihn zögernd an. Dann aber fuhr sich Kamui leicht verlegen über den Nacken. „Mika ist mir entwischt.“

Überrascht blinzelte er, bevor er leicht lächeln musste. Mika war ein Hamsterweibchen und er hatte sie schon einmal wegen einer Bisswunde eines anderen Hamsters behandeln müssen. Damals schon war sie ihm entwischt, als er ihren Käfig reinigen wollte. Denn sie war ziemlich gerissen. „Ich helfe dir.“, erwiderte er sanft und folgte Kamui dann in den ersten Stock, wobei er unbeabsichtigt aufblickte und sofort wieder den Blick abwandte, als ihm bewusst wurde, auf seinen Hintern zu starren. Allerdings konnte er es nicht leugnen. Kamui war höchst attraktiv.

Und das störte ihn innerlich. Weniger die Tatsache, als dass er es erkannte und darauf reagierte. Denn das hatte er bis auf Seishirō-san auf niemanden. Es fühlte sich … komisch an. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie das passieren konnte.“, murmelte Kamui leise mit geröteten Wangen und Subaru konnte nicht anders, als ihn sanft an der Schulter zu berühren. „Ist okay. Mir ist das mit ihr auch schon passiert, also ...“ Damit begannen sie mit ihrer Suche.

Am Ende fanden sie sie in der kleinen Küche, wo sie an den Resten eines geschälten Apfels herum knabberte, den Kamui wohl für die Nager vorgeschnitten hatte. Behutsam umschlangen dessen lange Finger den Hamster, welcher nur für eine Sekunde von der Schale aufsah, eh er weiter aß und Subaru spürte, wie sein Herz einen minimalen Satz machte. Erschrocken davon, wandte er sich ruckartig ab und ging zurück zu dem Raum, wo Mikas Käfig stand. Er war sich bewusst, dass ihm Kamui folgte, da er die weiche, leise Stimme mit dem Hamster reden hörte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, aber es war einfach unmöglich, sich nicht zu erinnern, dass auch er einst so gewesen war.

„Danke … also, dass du mir geholfen hast.“, wisperte Kamui leise neben ihm, als er behutsam Mika zurück in ihren Käfig setzte und Subaru nicht mehr machen konnte, als zuzusehen, wie die langen Finger die Käfigtür lautlos schlossen. Sein Blick glitt über das schmale Handgelenk, höher, über den langen, schlanken wie sehnigen Unterarm. Über den leicht schlampig aufgerollten, weißen Hemdsärmel und schließlich über den langen Hals, über dessen Nacken die fast schwarzen Haarspitzen fielen. Zuletzt über zart gerötete Lippen, welche leicht feucht im Licht schimmerten, da sich Kamui bestimmt mal wieder nervös über die geleckt hatte und … „Du bist nicht böse auf mich oder?“

Subaru blinzelte. Dann sah er in Kamuis Augen, die ihn unsicher musterten und er erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Nicht alleine, um seine verstörenden Gedanken über den Jüngeren zu verwerfen. „Nein. Du … kannst für heute Feierabend machen. Den Rest schaff ich alleine.“, antwortete er so sanft wie möglich, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Für einen Augenblick schien Kamui zu zögern, eh er leicht nickte. „Okay. Entschuldige dennoch.“ Damit verließ der Jüngere den Raum und Subaru blickte ihm lange nach, eh er zurück zu dem Hamster sah, der ihn bewegungslos musterte. „Sieh mich nicht so an.“, murmelte er und fasste sich an die Stirn.

~*~

Genießend schloss Kamui die Augen. Er musste zugeben, dass Sorata recht gehabt hatte, als er meinte, dass es ihm gut tun würde, mal auszugehen. Aber auch wenn er die meiste Zeit lieber für sich war, fühlte es sich irgendwie gut an einfach mal an nichts zu denken. Der Alkohol der zwei Cocktails die er getrunken hatte, mochten vielleicht zusätzlich ihr Übriges dazu beitragen, dass er sich entspannen konnte. Auch wenn er glaubte, dass es noch sehr viel mehr der Typ war, dessen Hände sich wirklich wirklich gut auf ihm anfühlten.

Das erste Mal, als sich Kamui dazu hinreißen ließ, mit einem anderen Jungen herum zu machen, lag schon Monate zurück. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kuzuki ziemlich sauer wäre, sollte er erfahren in Clubs zu gehen, anstatt – wie abgesprochen – nur bei Keiichi zu übernachten. Ganz besonders nachdem Kamui auch dazu neigte hin und wieder in kleine … Dispute zu kommen. Entsprechend wusste er, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Allerdings konnte er nicht vergessen, wie ihn Subaru manchmal ansah. Oder wie er aussah … Kamui wusste, er durfte und sollte so nicht für jemanden empfinden, der zum einen Älter war als er und zum Anderen sein Boss. Aber … Wann immer die dunkelgrünen Augen auf ihm lagen, verschwand alles andere aus seinem Kopf. Und alles was er wollte …

Ruckartig drehte er sich in den Armen des Fremden und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Seine Finger krallten sich sachte in fast schwarze, kurze Haare, während er spürte wie sich breite Handflächen auf seinen Hintern schoben und er sich vorstellte, es wäre Subaru, der ihn so berührte. Alles in ihm begann heftig zu kribbeln und ganz heiß zu werden und doch …

Etwas heftig wurde sein Tanzpartner von ihm gezogen, wobei er leicht perplex zwei Schritte mit diesem stolperte. Jedoch keine Chance erhielt nach dem Verursacher der Störung zu suchen. Stattdessen wurde er nur unnachgiebig am Handgelenk gepackt und dann einfach zwischen den einzelnen, tanzenden Personen gezerrt. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass es vielleicht Sorata war, der einfach nur auf ihn aufpassen wollte. Doch als er diesen an der Bar stehen sah, neben einem jungen Mädchen wurde ihm kalt. Grob versuchte er sich aus dem Griff herauszulösen, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick jedoch draußen wiederzufinden, wo die kühle Nachtluft ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht schlug und er durch seinen eigenen Ruck zurück zu stolpern, nachdem die Finger sich um sein Handgelenk lösten. Etwas hart stieß er gegen die schwere Sicherheitstür, welche mit einem dumpfen Laut zurück ins Schloss fiel und er atemlos in furioses Dunkelgrün starrte.

„Subaru ...“, wisperte er fassungslos, während sich eine Gänsehaut über seine bloßen Unterarme zog sowie seinem Nacken. Aber weniger, weil er durch die Hitze im Club sowie die körperliche Annäherung leicht verschwitzt war, als viel mehr wegen der Intensität in den dunklen Augen.

Vielleicht war es ja der Alkohol …  
Oder die blanke Tatsache, dass Subaru ziemlich mörderisch aussah, aber …

Der Drang ihn zu küssen, war so intensiv in ihm, dass Kamui nicht einmal bemerkte, wie er sich bewegt hat. Stattdessen spürte er nur die weichen Lippen unter seinen und den langen, starken Körper direkt an seinem, eh er ziemlich grob zurückgeschoben wurde. Die langen Finger, die auf seiner Brust lagen, fühlten sich durch sein dünnes T-Shirt so heiß an. Atemlos starrte er auf, unsicher was Subaru jetzt mit ihm machen würde. Nicht zuletzt, weil … wenn er bei klarem Verstand wäre, er wirklich Angst um sein Praktikum haben würde. So jedoch, war alles, an das er denken konnte, ihn zu wollen. Nicht den Job oder seine berufliche Zukunft, sonder nur Subaru …

Als würde der ahnen, was er dachte, festigten sich die Fingerspitzen, womit sie sich fast in seinen Brustkorb bohrten. Es fühlte sich so … so verzweifelt an, ihn auf Abstand zu halten, dass er fast erschrocken den Kopf zurückzog, als sich Subaru zu ihm lehnte. Ihm stockte der Atem bei der Art wie der ihn küsste. So vollkommen anders, als man ihn jemals geküsst hat. So voller … Und bevor Subaru sich lösen konnte, schlang Kamui die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sehnsüchtig stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sich an den langen Körper zu drücken, der sich so perfekt an seinem anfühlte.

Sein Herz schlug so unglaublich hart in seiner Brust …  
So viel Blut konnte er gar nicht in seinem Körper haben, so heftig raste es. Kamui öffnete unter einem leisen Seufzen genussvoll den Mund, als sich die breiten Handflächen des Tierarztes über seine Hüften schoben, direkt unter seine Schenkel und er ein wenig ruckartig an ihnen hochgezogen wurde. Etwas Halt suchend krallte er sich in die kurzen, schwarzen Haare, die erst kürzlich frisch geschnitten wurden, so kratzig fühlten sie sich auf seinen kühlen Fingerspitzen an. Dennoch … durchzog ihn genau das mit einem erregenden Prickeln. Dem Gleichen, wegen dem er die Schenkel nur noch fester um Subarus schlang. Es genoss, wie lang und stark er sich zwischen ihnen anfühlte. So ganz anders, als die zwei, die er einmal an sich ließ.

„Du gehörst mir.“, wisperte es ziemlich eindringlich gegen seine Lippen, bevor er diese auf seinem Hals spürte und Kamui sich sehnsüchtig an seinen Körper schmiegte. Sehnsüchtig danach mehr zu spüren, doch alles was er fühlte, waren kühle Fingerspitzen auf seiner Schläfe und kurz darauf ein komisches Murmeln und danach …

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kamui in seinem Futon neben Soratas Bett auf. Da war nichts Ungewöhnliches und über das Frühstück hinaus glaubte er, dass diese komische Begegnung mit Subaru nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen war. Doch als er sich nach der Dusche im Spiegel sah und drei leicht blauviolette Male an seine, Brustkorb sah … die deutlich wie Fingerspitzen wirkten … durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Und plötzlich …

~*~

Subaru könnte sich selbst verfluchen. Er war Kamui nur in diesen Club gefolgt, um es ein für alle Male zu erledigen. Seinen Auftrag abzuschließen und für ein Ende zu sorgen. Doch dann sah er ihn … wie er sich auf der Tanzfläche bewegte. So sinnlich … zu sinnlich für einen Jungen mit Sechzehn Jahren und definitiv zu sinnlich für jemanden, der …

Er spürte selbst in der nächsten Woche die brennende Eifersucht noch, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich Kamui an den fremden, jungen Mann gepresst hat. So sehnsüchtig und schamlos. Als würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn der ihn berührte. Was nicht verkehrt war, wenn man bedachte, dass es Tieren auch besser ging, wenn sie körperliche Nähe erhielten. Und er hatte in den Jahren mitbekommen, wie zurückgezogen und distanziert Kamui lebte, seit dem Tod dessen Mutter. Trotzdem … Und dann wagte der es auch noch, Kamui auf eine Weise zu berühren …

Was ihn rot sehen ließ, war allerdings dass ihn Kamui kurz darauf küsste. Denn da war etwas in ihm, das es hasste, wie er für den Jüngeren empfand. War es doch mit Seishirō-san und ihm ähnlich gewesen. Diese Anziehung, auch wenn der Sakurazukamori ihn damals verführt hat, während Subaru nichts der gleichen tat. Er wollte Kamui nur töten. Nicht an der Nase herumführen. Aber je mehr Zeit er mit ihm verbrachte … desto schwieriger wurde es. Dabei sollte es doch so einfach sein. Nach neun Jahren … sollte es ihn nicht kümmern, den letzten Magami zu töten. Das zu beenden, womit sein Fluch begonnen hat.

Aber es war schwieriger, als er es zugeben wollte. Noch mehr, nach ihrem ersten Kuss und fühlte sich schrecklich unmöglich an, nachdem er ihn erwiderte. Darum musste er ihm auch die Erinnerung daran verschleiern, auch, wenn ihm bewusst war, dass es nicht lange halten könnte. Denn es lag lange zurück, dass er Magie verwendet hat. Das letzte Mal … neun Jahre.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen wollte er gerade aus dem Behandlungsraum in den ersten Stock, als er in seinem Büro Licht unter der Tür sah. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln sah er zum Keller runter, wo ebenfalls noch Licht brannte, jedoch hörte er keinen Kamui …

Er zuckte nicht einmal ertappt zusammen, noch fühlte er sich erwischt, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Stattdessen fielen heiße Tränen über seine Wangen, während er auf die Bilder vor sich blickte, die er aus der untersten Schublade des Schreibtisches gezogen hatte. Auf denen hauptsächlich er zu finden war. Aber auch seine Mutter bevor sie gestorben war und … „Ich wusste, ich hab das hier schon einmal gesehen.“, wisperte er leise, als er ein weißes, etwas festeres Papier zwischen den Fingern aufnahm und mit dem Pentagramm in Subarus Richtung hielt. Ihn jedoch nicht ansah, während sein Blick auf dem einen Bild festhing, wo mit roten Stift stand, dass sie getötet werden müssten.

„Du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen.“, sagte Subaru und Kamui entkam ein leises Lachen, eh er aufstand und das Papier achtlos fallen ließ. „Du hast sie getötet.“

„Nein!“ Subarus eindringliche Stimme hallte so dunkel durch den Raum, dass er nicht anders konnte, als den Blick zu heben. Ungläubig erwiderte er seinen Blick. „Du willst mich töten.“ Er wünschte sich hier definitiv eine abwehrende Stimme, irgendetwas … „Ich muss … es beenden.“ Kamui spürte wie seine Augen erneut begannen zu brennen. Schließlich umrundete er den Schreibtisch, um Subaru entgegen zu treten und sah hoch in seine Augen. „Dann tu es.“

Lange Finger einer Hand legten sich um seinen Hals, doch auch wenn es seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen ließ sowie seinen Atem beschleunigte, spürte er nicht, wie sie sich festigten. Stattdessen sah ihn Subaru unbewegt an. „Ich werde erzählen wer du bist.“, wisperte er leise, doch schüttelte Subaru nur langsam den Kopf. „Sie wissen wer ich bin. Auch Kuzuki ...“, antwortete Subaru, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen und doch durchfuhr es ihn eiskalt. „Nein!“

Tiefes Dunkelgrün musterte ihn unbewegt.  
Er hingegen zuckte fassungslos zurück, als ihn Subaru an der Stirn berührte und …

„Wach auf, Kamui, du musst hier raus!“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang völlig verzweifelt, als sie ihm aus dem Bett zerrte und er durch den Rauch überraschend husten musste. Aber auch wenn er stolperte, zog sie ihn unbeirrt nach unten die Treppe hinab, zur Veranda. Bevor sie diese jedoch erreichten, schlugen die Flammen sich vor dieser zu. Erschrocken fuhr er von der Hitze zurück, gegen die Knie seiner Mutter. „Hier, halt dir das vor dein Gesicht.“, sagte seine Mutter, woraufhin er sich zitternd etwas Feuchtes vor sein Gesicht hielt. „Mama ...“, rief er ihr nach, als sie plötzlich verschwand. Jedoch nicht lange, da schlang sich etwas um ihn. „Schließ die Augen mein Schatz. Und egal was du siehst oder hörst … mach sie nicht auf.“ Er spürte Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung über seine Wangen fallen, da ertönte im Hintergrund ein Klirren sowie Rauschen. Hart krallte er sich instinktiv in ihre dünnen Arme, die ihn festhielten. „Schatz … ich liebe dich.“, wisperte sie, bevor die Arme sich von ihm lösten und er gestoßen wurde.

Hart kam er auf den Boden auf, wobei er für einen Moment nicht atmen konnte. Seine Kehle brannte furchtbar, weshalb er hustend zur Seite rollte. Aus der Decke heraus, die seine Mutter um ihn geschlungen hatte. In dem Moment aber … Verzweifelt drückte er sich zurück auf die Füße und rannte zum Feuer, wo er glaubte seine Mutter zu sehen. „Nein!“ Unnachgiebig wurde er um die Hüfte gepackt und zurückgezogen. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun!“, wisperte jemand in seine Haare, doch wehrte sich Kamui verzweifelt. „Nein! Sie ist noch drinnen! Mama!“ Er glaubte, er hörte Schreie, als plötzlich weiße Papiere durch die Luft flogen, welche mit einem Mal direkt vor den ausschlagenden Flammen stoppten und in der Luft zu schweben schienen.

Allerdings war es nicht das, was ihn bannte. Sondern die plötzliche Stille. Da war kein dunkles Raunen oder Knistern und ebenso wenig die Schreie seiner Mutter. „Es tut mir so leid.“, wisperte die dunkle Stimme in seine Haare, während er sich zitternd in den Arm, der um ihn lag, krallte und schweigend sowie weinend in die Flammen starrte.

„Wie süß … und da dachte ich, du hättest endlich aufgegeben nach mir zu suchen.“, sagte jemand kalt und dennoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Zügen. Erschrocken blickte Kamui zu einem Mann, der eine Brille trug, einen Anzug und völlig ungerührt trotz des Feuers auf dem Rasen seines Zuhauses stand. „Kuzuki-san sah deinen Auftrag. Ich kann das nicht zulassen!“

„Oh, Subaru-kun … du wirst. Ob nun freiwillig oder anderweitig, wirst du ihn mir geben.“ Seine Finger krallten sich automatisch fester in den Arm, der ihn hielt. Doch zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung hielt der ihn nur fester an sich. „Niemals! Ich lass nicht zu, dass du noch einmal tötest!“

Sein Atem stockte ihm und das nicht nur durch den Rauch, den er eingeatmet hatte. Der Mann hingegen grinste nur. „Du sagst das so, als wäre es furchtbar, was ich mache. Ich beseitige nur … die Probleme anderer. Das ist doch ehrenwert.“ Kamui konnte die Person hinter sich zittern spüren. Bevor er sanft herumgedreht wurde und das Letzte das er sah … waren verbrannte Pentagramme.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Warme Handflächen lagen auf seinen bebenden Schultern, während sich seine Wangen nass anfühlten. „Was … warum kann ich … mich nicht an mehr …“ Seine Stimme versagte, während er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern hängen ließ und die Fingerspitzen in den Teppich krallte, auf dem er kniete. „Weil ich ihn vor dir getötet habe … und ich es dir nicht zumuten konnte, noch mehr Leid zu ertragen.“

„Und dennoch … willst du mich jetzt töten ...“ Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf und erkannte in dem sonst so beherrschten Blick des Älteren einen leicht verzweifelten Blick. „Du solltest gehen und dich verstecken, Kamui. Zieh … in ein anderes Land. Verlasse Kuzuki und Japan und … geh einfach dorthin, wo ich dich nicht finden kann.“

Kuzuki … Fiel es ihm sogleich wieder ein, wodurch ihm alles entglitt. „Woher kennst du … Kuzuki?“ Subaru erwiderte stumm seinen Blick.

~*~

Als Kamui nach Hause kam, wartete Kuzuki bereits auf ihn. Geduldig musterte er die tiefen, blauvioletten Augen, welche rötlich schimmerten, ebenso wie Kamuis Nase. Auf diesen Moment wartete er schon seit neun Jahren … „Du hast gelogen.“, hauchte der Jüngere verletzt und Kuzuki spürte sein Herz brechen. „Ja.“, erwiderte er dennoch ehrlich, wobei sich sofort Kamuis Blick senkte, welcher erfüllt von Tränen war. „Warum?“

Kuzuki wusste, wie seine Antwort vor neun Jahren gelautet hätte. Weil er gesehen hat, was mit der Welt passieren würde, wenn der letzte Magami starb. Er wusste auch, wie sie vor fünf gelautet hätte – weil er nicht ertrug Kamui zu verlieren. Jemand, der zum ersten Mal wie Familie für ihn war. Jemand den er liebte. Doch jetzt war es alles und … unendlich viele Gründe mehr. Aber der Größte … „Weil ich dich beschützen wollte.“

„Und jetzt? Alles … alles war gelogen. Mein ganzes Leben … Wozu, wenn ich jetzt sowieso sterbe.“ Langsam hob er die Hand, um sie Kamui hinzuhalten, der sie lange musterte, bevor die warmen Finger sich zaghaft in seine Handfläche legten. Sanft zog er Kamui zu sich, auf den Stuhl neben sich, nur um mit der anderen Hand sanft die Tränen von seinen Wangen zu streichen.

„Subaru wird dich nicht töten. Es ist ihm aufgebürdet durch das, was der Sakurazukamori nicht konnte. Aber er wird es nicht können.“, wisperte er zärtlich und streichelte Kamui eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Nebst so vielen Jahren die sie zusammen verbracht haben … neben so vielen Träumen über diesen einen einzigen Moment … hätte er nie gedacht, es würde sich so schmerzhaft anfühlen, ihm die Wahrheit zu eröffnen. „Als Subaru damals den Sakurazukamori tötete … übertrug sich dessen Schicksal auf Subaru. Es ist ein Fluch, Kamui, und du kannst ihn brechen.“

Sofort hob sich Kamuis Kopf, wobei die schönen, blauvioletten Augen fast hoffnungsvoll schimmerten. Wenn auch immer noch voller Schmerz. „Was bedeutet das? Wie … wie soll ich etwas aufhalten, das … ich bin so nicht. Ich versteh das nicht!“ Sanft hielt er Kamui davon ab, aufzustehen und wegzulaufen. Entgegen dem, was er gesehen hat. Entgegen dem, was er eigentlich tun sollte. „Doch. Ich weiß, es ist schwer das zu verstehen. Aber was du fühlst … die Abneigung zu manchen Personen oder … diese tiefe Empathie … das bist du. Das ist das, was in dir steckt. Es ist der Grund, warum deine Mutter sterben musste. Warum du sterben solltest. Ebenso wie Subaru als Sumeragioberhaupt.“

„Subaru ...“, hauchte Kamui fassungslos. „Bevor Subaru auf den Sakurazukamori traf, gab es eine Vision. Sie hing an zu vielen Entscheidungen, aber in ihr wart ihr zusammen. Du und er. Nicht nur emotional, Kamui …“ Traurig senkte sich sein Blick. „Doch bin ich nicht die einzige Person mit Visionen und jene, die für den Untergrund arbeiten … ihr wärt zu mächtig gewesen gemeinsam. Also wollten sie euch beide töten. Aber der Sakurazukamori hat mit Subaru ein falsches Spiel gespielt. Er hat … ihn glauben lassen, ihn zu lieben, weshalb sich Subaru in ihn verliebte ...“

Er musste nicht in Kamuis Augen sehen, um seinen Schmerz dort zu wissen. Zärtlich fuhr er ihm durch die Haare. „Ich verstehe es nicht.“, hauchte Kamui, doch sie wussten beide … „Subaru ist als sein Mörder der neue Sakurazukamori. Vor dessen Tod, war es seine Aufgabe dich zu töten. Da er zuvor starb, wurde sie auf Subaru übertragen. Aber er kann dich nicht töten. Und wird es nicht.“

„Und wieso nicht?“ Kuzuki neigte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte geträumt, wie die beiden sich geküsst haben. Er hat gesehen, wie ihn Subaru hielt. Wie der ehemalige Onmyoji versuchte die Entscheidung zu fällen, Kamui umzubringen. „Weil ein Sakurazukamori sich dem Drang zu töten nicht entziehen kann. Außer er liebt die Person aufrichtig.“ Er beobachtete, wie Kamuis Wimpern leicht flatterten, als der dagegen ankämpfte zu blinzeln, weshalb er ihn zart im Nacken berührte, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment zu umarmen. Kuzuki wünschte sich ihr Schicksal wäre nicht so schmerzerfüllt …

~*~

Es tut mir leid.

Es waren drei Tage gewesen, in denen Kamui darüber nachdachte einfach wegzulaufen. Das zu tun, wozu ihn Subaru gebeten hatte. Und doch … musste er ebenso darüber nachdenken, was er alles verloren hatte. Einzig alleine, weil er Kamui damals gerettet hat.

Weshalb er sich jetzt in Subarus Büro wiederfand, welches jedoch leergeräumt war. Die Tiere, waren noch da, allerdings weil er glaubte, dass Subaru genau wusste, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde. Vielleicht hatte er es daher auch nicht auf diesen kleinen Zettel geschrieben. Ein Teil von ihm konnte dabei immer noch nicht glauben, dass Kuzuki all das gesehen hat. Seit Jahren und dennoch … Mit verschwommenem Blick starrte er auf die sorgfältig geschriebenen Worte, bis sie komplett verschwammen und er die Augen hart schloss. Seine Finger zerknitterten das dünne Papier, welches er sich zitternd gegen die Brust presste und sich wünschte, er wäre einfach abgehauen. Hätte sich nicht einer dämlichen Hoffnung hingegeben, dass … es stimmte, was Kuzuki angedeutet hat. Denn selbst wenn Subaru ihn liebte, weil sie bestimmt füreinander waren … so war er dennoch ein Mörder.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst weglaufen.“, wisperte es hinter ihm, woraufhin er erschrocken herumfuhr und in dunkles Dunkelgrün starrte. Hart setzte sein Herz für einen Augenblick aus, eh es mit einem heftigen Satz weiter schlug, weil … weil Subaru noch da war.

„Wusstest du es?“, fragte er leise, wobei Kamui glaubte, seine Frage gar nicht klarer aussprechen zu müssen. Nicht nachdem Subaru den Blick leicht absenkte, auf seine Finger in denen das Papier inzwischen komplett zerknüllt war. „Kuzuki zeigte es mir an dem Tag, an dem ...“ Eine heiße Träne fiel über seine Wange, welche er nicht einmal fortwischen konnte, so gelähmt fühlte er sich. „Liebst du mich?“ Subaru schloss hier die Augen und Kamui erinnerte sich an die Art, wie ihn der Ältere geküsst hat. Als wenn … „Ich hab versucht, es nicht zu tun. Und du solltest es definitiv nicht.“ Damit öffnete Subaru die Augen und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Doch sah er …

Nein, er konnte es spüren.

„Zu spät.“, antwortete er fast lautlos, bevor das Stück Papier zu Boden segelte und er an Subaru herantrat. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie an Subarus Gesicht legen wollte, der sogleich sein Handgelenk abfing und bestimmt festhielt. „Nicht ...“

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun.“ Wäre dem so, dann hätte sich Subaru schon in hunderten Situationen dazu hinreißen lassen können. Egal in welcher Form. Wobei er nicht einmal wagte darüber nachzudenken, was der wahre Sakurazukamori wohl mit Subaru getan hatte, dass er … Stattdessen hob er die andere Hand an das Gesicht des Älteren und berührte ihn zart an der Kante seines Kiefers. Ungehemmt sowie furchtlos erwiderte er Subarus intensiven Blick, während er den letzten Schritt zwischen ihnen überbrückte und den Kopf sanft gegen seine Halsbeuge sinken ließ. Mit der Hand von seinem Kiefer sachte in seinen Nacken streichelte, wo er ihn hielt. „Ich vertraue dir.“, wisperte er leise gegen die warme, weiche Haut, die nach Pinien und irgendetwas roch, das einfach Subaru sein musste. Daraufhin festigten sich die langen Finger zart um sein Handgelenk, eh sie an diesem entlang fuhren, bis auf seinem Rücken und er Subarus Gesicht eine Sekunde später in seinem Haar spürte. „Das solltest du nicht ...“

Sehnsüchtig schloss er die Augen, sobald die starken Arme sich um ihn schlangen und ihn so festhielten … wie Kamui bis zuletzt vor neun Jahren gehalten worden war. Er glaubte gleichzeitig etwas Feuchtes in seinem Haar zu spüren, doch wenn … ignorierte er es und schlang die Arme nur fester um Subarus Nacken, nur um sicher zu gehen, das er ihn nicht erneut verlieren würde.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Das letzte Mal, das Subaru ein Ofuda wirksam einsetzen konnte, lag beinahe zehn Jahre zurück. Es war das Letzte, welches im Feuer verbrannte, während der Fluch des Sakurazukamori seine weiße Magie beinahe auslöschte. Ihm alles wegnahm, an das er immer geglaubt hat. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich sein sollte, hätte er nicht gedacht, jemals wieder eines wirksam einsetzen zu können. Jetzt allerdings, fühlte er sich so stark wie nie. Wobei er wusste, dass es absolut nichts mit dem Fluch oder der Macht des Sakuras zu tun hatte, sondern einzig allein an Kamui, der das in ihm hervor brachte, welches er glaubte, mit jedem Mord mehr verloren zu haben.

Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln schlang er die Finger um Kamuis, welcher vor dem Haus seiner Klienten auf ihn gewartet hatte und vergrub kurz darauf für einen Augenblick das Gesicht in den weichen Haaren, eh er einen Kuss auf diese hauchte und Kamui an sich zog.  
Heute mochte er vielleicht einen Dämonen verbannt haben, aber morgen würde er wieder einer derer töten, welche den Tod seines Geliebten forderten. Denn jetzt wo er den Sakura beherrschen konnte, war es an ihm dessen Blutdurst mit jenen zu stillen, die er auswählte. Und nicht mehr andersherum. Weshalb er erst stoppen würde, wenn sie alle tot waren und Kamui nicht mehr gefährlich werden könnten. „Was hältst du von Pizza?“, fragte er zärtlich, wobei der Jüngere einen genussvollen Laut machte und den Kopf drehte. „Im Bett?“ Blauviolett blickte schelmisch in seine auf, woraufhin er schmunzelnd den Arm um Kamuis Hüfte schlang. „Wo immer du willst.“ Darauf folgte ein leiser Laut und weiche Lippen, die sich zärtlich auf seine legten. Mitten auf der Straße und völlig ignorant über mögliche Passanten, die sie böse deswegen beäugten. Allerdings waren ihm diese ebenfalls inzwischen egal. Weshalb sich seine Hände auf Kamuis Hüften legten und er den Kuss genießend erwiderte.

Damals war alles was er wollte, dass Kamui in Frieden leben konnte, bis er den Auftrag bekam … es zu beenden. Ein für alle Male. Doch sobald dieser den ersten Schritt in seine Praxis trat … hätte er wissen müssen, dass es vorbei wäre. Denn wenn seine Schwester sagte, er müsste die Person beschützen, welche einmal die Liebe seines Lebens werden würde … Er dies auch noch in einem Traum sah. Das, was sie einst gehabt hätten, wenn er Seishirō-san nicht getötet hätte …

Heute allerdings konnte er sagen, es bevorzugt hätte, wenn sie mit weniger Schmerz aufeinander getroffen wären. Doch wenn … hätte er nichts anders gemacht, nur um heute wieder hier zu stehen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	20. I am Yours

Ein wenig unsicher blickte Kamui über die Schulter auf, zu dem groß gewachsenen Typen, der hinter ihm stand. Einen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug trug, sehr teuer und ihn nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick beachtete. Als ihm Karen heute Morgen einen Vertrag hinlegte, bezüglich einer Verschwiegenheitserklärung, hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn verarschen wollte. Schließlich war er die Begleitung von schon vielen Typen gewesen, aus Bereichen, von denen es ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten würde, sollte er darüber ein Wort verlieren. Und eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel hatte er sowieso in jedem Vertrag. Weshalb er nicht anders konnte – ebenso wie jetzt, nachdem er regelrecht eskortiert wurde – sich zu fragen, ob er mit einem von Japans Politikern …

Aber bevor er über mehr nachdenken oder sich die extrem traditionell wirkende Einrichtung ansehen konnte, hörte er plötzlich eine weiche, aber dennoch sehr autoritär klingelnde Stimme. „Du kannst gehen, Nisa-kun, danke.“ Sofort verbeugte der Mann hinter ihm sich, eh er sich herumdrehte und dann einfach ging. Etwas skeptisch drehte er sich langsam in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme gehört hat, nur um beinahe zusammenzuzucken, durch das komische Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr.

Eigentlich war Kamui alles andere als oberflächlich. Das durfte er sich in seinem Job auch absolut nicht leisten – ein Urteil über sein Gegenüber zu fällen. Aber der Mann vor ihm – oder besser gesagt, im Türrahmen – sah unbeschreiblich gut aus. Allerdings war es nicht das, was ihn irgendwie zu bannen schien. Sondern viel mehr die dunkelgrünen Augen, die so intensiv auf ihm lagen. Denn auch wenn sie einander in die Augen sahen, hatte er das Gefühl praktisch durchschaut zu werden.

Und es war allein seine Erziehung in den letzten Jahren, wegen denen er sich das unangenehme Gefühl darüber nicht mehr ansehen ließ. Weil er selbst heute noch fürchtete, das sie das sehen würden, was er war. Jemand, den nicht einmal seine eigene Familie haben wollte, die ihn einfach abgegeben hatten, als er noch klein war.

„Wie alt bist du?“, wurde er plötzlich gefragt und so heftig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass er antwortete, ohne nachzudenken. „Alt genug.“ Daraufhin sah er wie der Mann etwas überrascht blinzelte, Kamui hingegen innerlich fluchte. „Zweiundzwanzig.“, sagte er schließlich in einem sehr viel weniger bissigen Tonfall, wofür er auch definitiv einen scharfen Blick kassiert hätte – mindestens. „Komm her.“, befahl der Mann schließlich, woraufhin Kamui sich in Bewegung setzte. Er wusste, er sollte den Blick respektvoll senken und unterwürfig wirken. Es war das, was diese Art von Mann am meisten bevorzugten. Das und Respekt. Aber Kamui konnte nicht wirklich sagen warum er es heute nicht konnte. Nur, das da etwas in dem Blick des Anderen war, der ihn diesen fast schon stur erwidern ließ, bis er direkt vor dem Mann stand, der fast einen Kopf größer war, als er. Der weiße Trenchcoat von nahem nur noch teurer aussah und weicher.

Dann hob der plötzlich die rechte Hand und Kamui blinzelte, obwohl er das Zusammenzucken gerade noch so unterdrücken konnte. Allerdings fiel die breite Handfläche nicht mit voller Wucht gegen seine Wange, sondern berührte ihn so hauchzart, das es ihm beinah den Atem raubte. Zärtlich streichelten warme, weiche Fingerspitzen über seine Wange, hinab bis über die Kante seines Kiefers, und er beinah die Augen schloss, weil … es sich schön anfühlte. Er es absolut nicht kannte, so berührt zu werden. Doch bevor er es genießen konnte, wurde die Berührung ruckartig unterbrochen und er sah perplex in leicht geweitete, grüne Augen. „Du gehörst hier nicht hin.“

Kamui blinzelte einmal perplex, eh er ruckartig das unangenehme Ziehen in sich hinabschob. Das … „Bin ich nicht gut genug oder was?!“, fragte er fassungslos gegen den breiten Rücken, der sich ihm plötzlich zeigte, nachdem der Mann sich einfach umdrehte und ihn stehen ließ, als … „Geh wieder!“, sprach es dunkel und Kamui fühlte sich zum ersten Mal … „Fick dich.“, fauchte er und stürmte dann aus dem Raum heraus, in den ihn dieser komische Typ von eben hineingeführt hat. Er brauchte zwar fast eine halbe Stunde, um sich aus dem Anwesen herauszufinden, aber das Gefühl blieb.

~*~

„Du warst wieder zu stolz oder?“, fragte ihn Karen leise, aber Kamui starrte nur stur in seinen Kaffee hinein. „Na, wie dem auch sei, er hat dennoch den gesamten Betrag bezahlt, also sieh es als Lehre, dich das nächste Mal einfach zu benehmen.“

Das war aber nicht der Grund dafür, dass er gehen musste. Kamui wusste den Grund zwar nicht, aber er hatte es gesehen … das es dem Mann gefallen hatte, das er seinen Blick erwiderte. Aber vielleicht hatte er etwas in Kamui erkannt, das ihn sein Leben lang schon anhaftete und einfach für niemanden wirklich gut genug sein ließ, die es sahen …

Vielleicht rief er aus dem Grund auch seinen Stammkunden an, weil er es hasste, sich so zu fühlen. „Kamui.“, wurde es zärtlich gesagt und alleine seinen Namen so zu hören … Und nur wenig später in sein Ohr gewispert, während seine Finger sich hart um die des Älteren krallten, je fester er sich über ihm bewegte. Es genoss, wie tief die goldbraunen Augen ihn ansahen. Warm und lusterfüllt. Dennoch änderte sich die Augenfarbe kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt in dunkles Grün, weshalb er es hasste, wie gut sich sein Orgasmus anfühlte.

~*~

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.“, sprach es hinter ihm, während Kamui gerade auf seinen Zug wartete, um in die Stadt zurückzufahren und ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken fuhr. Das war nicht möglich! Doch als er den Kopf drehte …

Ungläubig sah er den Mann an, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Er ihn tatsächlich … Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf ab. „Das gehört dazu. Wie wenn man sich Schuhe kauft, die einem dann doch nicht gefallen und sie zurückgibt.“, sagte er bewusst kühl, während er hoffte, dass sein Zug gleich kommen würde. Vielleicht hätte er Kuzukis Angebot annehmen sollen, sich von seinem Chauffeur fahren zu lassen. „Du bist … doch kein Gegenstand.“, wurde es zweifelhaft neben ihm gesagt und Kamui schnaubte abfällig. Aber noch ehe er mehr sagen konnte, fuhr der Zug endlich in den Bahnhof und er konnte von dem Mann wegkommen. Hoffte er zumindest. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir das Gefühl zu geben –...“

„Ich darf keine Gefühle in diesem Job haben. Und noch weniger mit dir reden. Du hast mich gebucht und somit hast du mich ebenso in der Öffentlichkeit zu ignorieren, wie ich dich.“ Eindringlich sah er auf in die dunklen Augen, bevor er in den Zug stieg und dann in das letzte Abteil ging, nur um so weit weg, wie nur möglich von dem Mann zu kommen – sollte er ebenfalls einsteigen.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen rief ihn Karen an, und Kamui fühlte sich verarscht!

~*~

Es war wie beim ersten Mal.

Nur, dass Kamui den tiefen Blick aus dem Dunkelgrün deutlich energischer erwiderte, als er es sich bei jemand anderes wagen würde. „Komm her.“ Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Augen leicht verengten. Er sich ansonsten jedoch nicht bewegte. Er hatte keinen Bock auf dieses Machtspielchen, das der Mann sich offensichtlich nur hier wagte abzuziehen. Während er den Blick also stur erwiderte, schritt der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Mal an ihn heran, wobei der weiße Trenchcoat hinter ihm leicht wehte. Kamui auch jetzt erst den lautlosen Schritt, trotz der schweren Stiefel erkannte, die der Mann trug und er sich fragte, in was für einem Business der arbeiten musste, so auszusehen, aber gleichzeitig in Japan so reich zu sein.

„Bist du immer so stur?“, wurde er gefragt, wobei die dunkle Stimme total im Kontrast zu der intensiven Wärme stand, welche er so nahe bei sich spürte. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, über die Schulter hoch zu blicken, in die dunklen, grünen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, fickst du mich dieses Mal wenigstens?“ Kamui genoss es ein wenig, wie die grünen Augen sich weiteten. Aber gleichzeitig erkannte er auch etwas Dunkles in ihnen. Etwas, das sehr tief darin lag und er glaubte … „Oder bist du einer von denen, die noch nie gefickt haben?“ Damit wurde er im nächsten Moment ziemlich bestimmt gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

Es war nicht grob und auch nicht schmerzhaft, aber ziemlich deutlich. „Hör auf so zu reden.“, wisperte es dunkel, bevor er die Erregung gegen seinen Hintern pressen spürte und seine Lider leicht flatterten. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sie genussvoll zu schließen, weil er es genoss, wie dunkel die grünen Augen schimmerten. So nahe am Kontrollverlust. „Wieso stopfst du mir nicht den Mund?“ Herausfordernd blitzte er den Älteren an, eh er plötzlich losgelassen wurde und der Mann von ihm zurücktrat.

Langsam drehte sich Kamui, nur um den Mann zu mustern. Für eine Sekunde stoppte er bei der Härte, die sich mehr als deutlich in der schwarzen Hose abzeichnete. Es war sein Job seinen Kunden das zu geben, was sie wollten. Die meisten bekamen seine Gesellschaft in der geschlossenen Öffentlichkeit. Während noch weniger mit ihm sexuell verkehren durften. Und es eigentlich nur einen gab, mit dem er bislang mehr als einmal Sex gehabt hat. Und darum war es auch nie er gewesen, der jemanden sagen musste, was er wollte. Aber der Mann hier … schien so absolut nicht zu wissen, was er wirklich wollte, obwohl es ihm ziemlich deutlich in der Hose stand.

Darum trat er auch langsam an ihm heran, bis er erneut die intensive Körperwärme spüren konnte und die Hand an seine Brust hob. Es ein absolutes Regelverbot war, seinen Kunden von sich aus anzufassen. Doch öffneten sich der zart gerötete Mund, bevor sich eine Zunge blicken ließ, welche die weich wirkenden Lippen befeuchtete und Kamui sich noch nie so angezogen gefühlt hat, von jemanden. Er spürte den heißen Atem bereits auf seiner Wange, eh er sich ruckartig auf die Knie sinken ließ und trotz des flatternden Gefühls in seinem Bauch professionell die Hose des Mannes öffnete. Aber bevor er sie samt Shorts hinabziehen konnte, verflochten sich lange Finger in seinen fast schwarzen Haaren, woran er leicht bestimmt im Nacken zurückgezogen wurde. Direkt in die vor Lust fast grünschwarzen Augen sah, die ihn so intensiv ansahen … Alleine dieser Blick ihn so hart werden ließ …

Langsam schob der Schwarzhaarige die Hose samt Shorts selbst hinab, wobei Kamui nicht anders konnte, als hinab auf die lange, perfekt geformte Erregung zu starren, die von filigranen, langen Fingern umschlossen wurde. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte der Mann dunkel, wobei die Erregung mehr als deutlich in seiner Stimmte lag. Kamui einmal schwer schlucken musste, um überhaupt wieder an seinen Namen denken zu können. „Kamui.“, wisperte er leise und leckte sich unterbewusst die Lippen, als der Mann begann sich selbst zu massieren. Ihn an seinen Haaren zurückhielt, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Egal … wie gern er es im Augenblick wirklich wollte.

„Sag mir … was du willst, Kamui.“ Ein heißer Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er wusste, dass der Mann seine Gänsehaut im Nacken spüren musste, dort, wo der Daumen lag und sachte über seine Haut streichelte. Man ihm noch nie so sehr das Gefühl gegeben hat mehr zu sein, als das … was er nun mal war. Er fühlte sich begehrenswert, wenn ihn Kuzuki fickte. Das Gefühl, wenn der ihn erst einmal berührte und einfach nur anblickte … Aber es war seine Arbeit. Das hier jedoch …

Noch nie hatte er sich so danach verzehrt, jemanden zu schmecken … „Ich will dich schmecken.“, hauchte er nur um kurz darauf die heiße, feuchte Spitze gegen seine Lippen reiben zu spüren und sogleich mit der Zunge darüber zu gleiten. Ein lustvoller Laut ihn entkam, den er nicht einmal aufhalten wollte. Er wollte sich selbst anfassen. Seine Erregung greifen. Doch stattdessen krallte er sich in die perfekt geformten, warmen Schenkel, je mehr ihm gegeben wurde, bis die Spitze fast zu tief glitt, sie sich aber auch wieder langsam zurückzog. Neckisch saugte er an der Spitze, während seine Zunge über die Unterseite leckte und presste, nur um die Finger in seinen Haaren leicht zittern zu spüren.

Ab da dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis der Mann begann nach vorne zu zucken und Kamui die Nägel in die weiche Haut bohrte, bei dem ersten, heißen Pulsieren, das sich über seine Zunge legte und er alles schluckte, was ihm gegeben wurde. Sogar mehr, als er ihn bei sich hielt, um ein letztes Mal an ihm zu saugen und ein leises, atemloses Seufzen über ihm erklang, das er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber genau dieser Laut, zusammen mit einem letzten Pulsieren, ihn in der eigenen Hose kommen ließ.

Es dabei so viele Regelverstöße heute schon waren …  
Kamui den einen zumindest mehr als genießen konnte.

~*~

Subaru verstand es nicht. Wie er die Kontrolle so verlieren konnte, nur weil … Aber ein Blick in diese blauvioletten Augen, verriet ihm mehr, als es tausend Worte könnten. Da war diese unbeschreiblich starke Aura, weshalb er auch nicht glauben konnte, dass Kamui tatsächlich in diesen Beruf gehörte. Er war magisch. Durch und durch. Und er sollte aus dem Grund auch nicht …

Es war allerdings unmöglich, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, an ihn zu denken. An diesen Blick und diese Wärme. Also buchte er ihn erneut, um ihm das zu sagen, was er am Bahnhof hatte sagen wollen. Doch kam es ganz anders. Weshalb er auch nicht glauben konnte, wie heftig Kamui diesen Teil in ihm hervorbrachte. All seine verbotenen, tief vergrabenen Gelüste regelrecht aus ihm heraussaugte … Er sollte sich schämen. Er war eine Person, die anderen Menschen helfen sollte. Nicht, sie zu benutzen oder …

Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, ihn zu sehen. Noch, mehr von ihm zu wollen. Es war, als wäre Kamui eine Droge. Seine eigene, ganz persönliche … jedenfalls bis zu dem einen Abend, an dem er ihn an der Seite eines Yakuzas stehen sah. Die Rage die ihn durchfuhr, sollte er gar nicht empfinden. Brachte sie ihm doch zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und zwar, das Kamui nicht ihm gehörte. Es nie würde, wegen dem, was er tat. Trotzdem beobachtete er die Beiden aus der Entfernung. Ließ sich von dem Kellner ein zweites Glas Wasser geben, während der Mann seine linke Hand über Kamuis Hüfte streicheln ließ. Die Berührung sich wie tausend feine Nadelstiche durch jede seiner Fingerspitzen anfühlte. Dann sagte der Jüngere plötzlich etwas, woraufhin sich die Berührung löste und Subaru beobachtete, wie Kamui den großen Saal verließ. Beiläufig stellte er sein Glas zur Seite, nur um vom Rand aus diesem zu folgen. Je mehr er sich vom Saal entfernte, auf desto weniger Personen traf er, nur um plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in einen Raum gezogen zu werden. Seine Fingerspitzen automatisch nach seinen Ofudas griffen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier? Stalkst du mich?!“ Sein Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Satz in der Brust, bei dem Klang Kamuis Stimme. Der Intensität seiner Gefühle darin. Es war genau das, was ihn so angezogen hat. Wie Kamui ihn ansah, ansprach – einfach diese … Echtheit. Es schien ihm egal zu sein wer er war. Er kannte ihn offensichtlich auch nicht. Hatte aber trotzdem keine Probleme damit, ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen, was noch nie eine Person gemacht hat, bis auf seine Zwillingsschwester. „Ich wurde eingeladen.“, antwortete er langsam und zog die Hand aus der Innenseite seines Mantels hervor. Wagte es jedoch nicht ihm zu sagen, das er einer der Ehrengäste war.

„Toll, dann könntest du aufhören, mich anzusehen, als würdest du mich ficken.“ Damit griff Kamui an den Türgriff, doch schlug Subaru mit der Handfläche gegen das Türblatt, um sie geschlossen zu halten. „Tut er es denn?“ Fassungslos wurde er angesehen, wobei das Blauviolett hier im faden Licht nur noch intensiver wirkte. „Du hast kein Recht mich das zu fragen.“

Und genau hier war es. Diese dominante Seite in ihm, die Kamui jedes Mal auf merkwürdige Weise aus ihm herausholte. Sein Blick es regelrecht aus ihm herauszog. Darum presste er den Jüngeren auch rücklings gegen die Tür, nur mit dem Knie zwischen seine verboten langen Beine zu gleiten und seinen Schenkel gegen seinen Schritt zu pressen. „Ich denke, das Geld, das ich dir bezahle, gibt es mir.“, wisperte er rau in Kamuis Ohr, während der ihn böse anfunkelte. Aber die Härte, die sich gegen seinen Schenkel presste … verriet ihn und Subarus eigene Erregung alleine daran, wie hart seine Hose seine Erregung davon abhielt, gegen diesen delikaten Hüftknochen zu stoßen, der sich gegen ihn drückte.

Kamuis Lippen schimmerten leicht feucht, als der den Kopf plötzlich in den Nacken legte, weil Subaru sein Bein begann erneut zu bewegen. Automatisch lehnte er sich nach vorne, um die weichen Lippen einzufangen, doch drehte Kamui den Kopf weg, woraufhin er hart gegen den langen Hals atmete. „Also … fickt er dich?“, fragte er rau, eh sich plötzlich Kamuis Hände auf seine Schultern legten und er sich begann gegen ihn zu bewegen. „Nein.“

„Gut.“, entkam es ihm im selben Moment, wie er die Hose von den schmalen Hüften schob und Kamui anhob. Er von da an ebenso wenig nachdachte, wie Kamui selbst. Aber die Befriedigung in ihm fast schon triefend war, als er wenig später Kamui beobachtete, wie er neben dem Yakuza stand. Äußerlich normal und unbekümmert, Subaru seinen Geschmack aber immer noch auf seiner Zunge spürte, ebenso wie die heiße Enge, die sich um ihn nur wenige Minuten zuvor so perfekt zusammengezogen hat.

~*~

Er war so was von gefickt!

Während einer Veranstaltung mit einem seiner Klienten zu ficken, obwohl der ihn gar nicht gebucht hat … und dann auch noch ohne … Kamui sank hart mit der Stirn gegen die Fliesen, während er mit einer Hand hinter sich griff und sich mehr als intensiv wusch. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, Subarus Lippen um sein Glied zu spüren oder seine Finger so tief in sich. Und wie sehnsüchtig er sich gegen die vier gedrängt hatte. Er so hungrig nach ihm war, das er nicht …

Es war so verboten. Alles, was er mit Subaru tat, war verboten. Seine sture und herausfordernde Art. Ihn von sich aus anzufassen, bevor er eine Erlaubnis erhielt. Ihn direkt anzusprechen. Aber viel mehr diese verfluchte Anziehung zwischen ihnen. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften seinen eigenen Punkt und Kamui musste sich hart auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Erinnerungen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der intensive Blick, als sich Subaru in ihn schob. Er sich so heiß anfühlte. So … Sein Mund öffnete sich in einem lautlosen Stöhnen, während er atemlos auf seine Erregung starrte. Noch nie hat ihn jemand oral befriedigt. Das war seine Aufgabe bei seinen Kunden, wenn …

Aber es hatte ihn auch noch nie jemand ohne Kondom gefickt, was ihn gleichzeitig so scheiße wütend machte, wenn es ihn nicht ebenso verflucht erregt hätte, Subaru in sich zu wissen, während er neben dem verfluchten Yakuza stand.

Die Wut ebbte auch nicht ab, nachdem er in Subarus Büro stürmte und ihm eine Packung Kondome auf die Tastatur schmiss. „Wenn du so was noch mal machst, kannst du in deine Hand wichsen!“, fauchte er impulsiv, während die dunkelgrünen Augen ihn weit anstarrten. „Es lag nicht – wie bist du reingekommen?“

„Dein Bodyguard fickt mich.“, schnarrte er sarkastisch, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und gehen wollte. „Kamui, warum bist du hier?“ Die Frage ihn jedoch komplett von hinten überfiel. Warum war er gekommen? Weil er … „Du bist wahnsinnig! Du kannst nicht mit jemanden wie mich ohne irgendeinem verfluchten Schutz vögeln. Weiß ich, mit wem du sonst noch fickst? Oder mit wem ich … du hast … keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das war!“ Sein Herz schlug so hart in seiner Brust, während er den Älteren musterte, der die Packung mit den Kondomen langsam zur Seite stellte, bevor er den Laptop schloss und sich erhob. Kamui jetzt erst auffiel, das Subaru anders als sonst, nur Shorts und ein T-Shirt trug.

Der Anblick ihn auf komische Art besser gefiel, als diese sexy, enge, schwarze Hose oder dieser verboten gut aussehende Trenchcoat. Bewusst stur musste er den Kopf abwenden, um sich in den Anblick nicht zu … Hier stoppte seine Gedanken endgültig. Jedenfalls bis warme Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten und er aufsah in die tiefen, grünen Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dich in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Uns beide.“ Allerdings machte ihm das alles nur noch bewusster, dass er seit dem ersten sexuellen Kontakt mit Subaru … mit keinem anderen Mann mehr intim gewesen war. Er sich nur noch auf seinen Service als Escort beschränkte. Und es ihn gar nicht wütend machte …

Sondern wahnsinnig traurig, weil es sich zum ersten Mal wirklich angefühlt hat. „Kamui ...“, hauchte Subaru plötzlich zärtlich, während dessen Daumen sachte über seine Unterlippe fuhr, was ihn mit einem heftigen, elektrisierenden Gefühl durchfuhr. Ruckartig hob er eine Hand gegen Subarus Brust. „Nicht.“, wisperte er atemlos. „Wieso darf ich dich nicht küssen?“, fragte er ihm fast rau gegen seine Lippen, was sich so verführerisch anfühlte. Und während er nichts mehr wollte, als sich ihm entgegen zu lehnen, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern … drehte er nur erneut mühevoll den Kopf weg. „Weil … es nicht geht.“ Es war verboten. Wie so vieles, das er mit Subaru bereits gebrochen hatte. Aber das eine … wenn er diese letzte Hürde mit ihm überwinden würde, wusste Kamui, würde er mehr brechen, als eine Regel.

~*~

„Karen?“, fragte Kamui leise die Rothaarige, welche sogleich lächelte und ihn sanft ansah. Er kannte sie jetzt, seit er denken konnte. Hatte sie um Rat gefragt, wenn es um Dinge ging … die er nicht verstand. Egal aus welchen Bereichen es kam. Daher wusste er auch ehrlich mit ihr zu sein. Jedenfalls bis zu gewissen Grenzen.

„Ja, mein Hübscher?“ Kamui schluckte leicht, eh er sich zu ihr an den Küchentisch setzte. „Hast du … in deinem Kundenstamm vielleicht … na ja … einen Favoriten?“ Etwas amüsiert lächelte sie, bis sie sanft eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn strich. „Natürlich. Spätzchen, das haben wir doch alle.“

„Und … ist das dann nicht komisch gegenüber anderen?“ Unsicher fuhr er mit den Fingern die Maserung des Holztisches nach, bis ihre Finger sich sachte auf seine legten und er ihrem Blick begegnete. „Kamui … verwechsle favorisieren nicht mit verliebt sein.“ Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie machte einen leisen, eindringlichen Laut. „Ich mein es ernst. Wenn du dich in einen Klienten verliebst … oder andersherum, musst du es beenden. Solche Gefühle führen am Ende nur ...“ Sie stoppte plötzlich und für einen Augenblick glaubte er ihre Augen schimmern zu sehen, eh sie wieder lächelte. „Versprich mir, Kamui, besser auf dein Herz aufzupassen.“

Besser …? Er wollte fragen als wer, aber während sie sich erhob, um ihnen beiden Kaffee einzuschenken … glaubte er es irgendwie zu wissen.

~*~

Kamui krallte die Finger tiefer in das Laken, während sein Kopf nach vorne, zwischen seine Arme fiel, und er von dort aus beobachtete, wie sein Glied auf das Laken tropfte, je fester Subaru ihn nahm. „Oh … oh ja … oh Subaru!“ Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, je kräftiger ihn die langen Finger an den Hüften packten. Er war so … so kurz davor … Und an den kraftvollen, tiefen Stößen, welche abgehakter wurden, wusste er, dass Subaru ebenfalls davor stand, doch … „Subaru … ich will … oh fuck, komm auf mir!“, stöhnte er rau, woraufhin er ruckartig spürte, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige aus ihm herauszog und kurz darauf die heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Pobacken spritzen spürte. Die Empfindung ihn selbst über die Klippe stieß, womit er heftig über dem Laken kam und dabei Subarus Namen stöhnte. Ungehemmt und absolut ignorant der Lautstärke.

Kurz darauf nahm er einen warmen, feuchten Waschlappen auf sich wahr, mit dem ihn Subaru sauber machte, während die heißen Lippen von seinem Steißbein, nach oben küssten. „Du bist atemberaubend.“, wisperte es schließlich rau in seinen Nacken und Kamui schmiegte sich ungehindert in die warmen Arme, die sich kurz darauf um ihn schlangen.

„Was hältst du von Abendessen?“ Lächelnd schmiegte er sein Gesicht, nachdem er sich gedreht hat, in Subarus warme Halsbeuge, nur um ein Bein um seine Hüfte zu schlingen und es mehr als sexuell zu genießen, das lange Glied gegen seines reiben zu spüren. „Hm … nachdem ich dich geritten habe, gerne.“, murmelte er und spürte kurz darauf zwei Finger in seiner Öffnung. „Du bist … so unersättlich.“

Eigentlich nicht …  
Aber vielleicht war es ja die Person, nach der er sich insgeheim verzehrte.

~*~

Es hatte nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen. Noch war es seine Intention. Doch als Subaru gerade seine Großmutter besuchte, sah er ein Paar Augen, die er kannte. Besser als … und es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief. „Großmutter … wer ist das?“ Er deutete auf den kleinen Jungen, der in den Armen der letzten Magami saß und aus großen, blauvioletten Augen fast schon neugierig in die Kamera blickte. „Der Junge? Das war ihr Sohn. Er kam wohl mit in dem Feuer um … Wirklich eine tragische Geschichte.“ Traurig sah seine Großmutter auf das Bild, bevor sie es zurück in die Akte legte, welche sie offen auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Subaru jedoch skeptisch auf diese sah. „Ein neuer Fall?“

„Was? Nein. Es ist nur … nach allem, dachte ich es gäbe vielleicht noch eine Chance auf einen letzten Blutsverwandten. Auf einen Funken Hoffnung.“ Während sie mit der Akte zu ihrem Schrank rollte, glaubte Subaru, dass es diese Hoffnung vielleicht noch immer gab.

~*~

Kamui starrte Subaru an. „Das … du spinnst doch.“, wisperte er, bevor er aufstand und nach seiner Jacke griff. „Kamui, bitte.“ Noch ehe ihn Subaru berühren konnte, brachte er Abstand zwischen ihnen und schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf. „Nein! Ich weiß nicht, warum du glaubst, mir so einen Unsinn erzählen zu müssen. Aber Fakt ist, ich bin das gleiche Nichts, das meine Eltern damals schon gesehen haben und mich darum weggaben.“

„Kamui!“ während er zur Tür rauschte, tat es ihm Subaru nach, der sich sogleich zwischen ihm und dieser stellte. „Geh da weg!“, fauchte er, doch sah ihn der Schwarzhaarige eindringlich an. „Kamui, du bist kein Nichts. Du bist warmherzig und klug und so wundervoll ...“ Hart kämpfte er gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen, die teils vor Wut, aber auch Schmerz aufkamen. Einem Schmerz, den er seit Jahren tief vergraben hatte, weil er es sich nicht wagte … „Warum kannst du dich nicht so sehen, wie ich dich sehe?“, fragte ihn Subaru zärtlich, woraufhin er es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, sobald die erste, heiße Träne über seine Wange fiel.

„Wieso willst du nicht sehen, wie viel du mir bedeutest …“ Er konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen, bei der Art, wie zärtlich Subaru gegen seine Schläfe wisperte, während die warmen Fingerspitzen seine Tränen fort strichen. Weil er dann auch zugeben musste, jemanden zu lieben, den er gar nicht verdiente. Egal … was Subaru sagte, wer er sein könnte. „Weil ich es nicht wert bin.“, hauchte er schließlich, bevor er sich an ihm vorbei schob und das Büro eilig verließ.

~*~

„Du bist also Kamui ...“

Skeptisch drehte er den Kopf, nur um abweisend in ein sehr kantiges Gesicht zu blicken, dessen Augen er nicht ausmachen konnte, hinter der schwarzen Sonnenbrille. „Verpiss dich.“, murmelte er, während er weiterging. Es war möglich, das der Typ ihn schon mal gebucht hat oder einer seiner Klienten über ihn gesprochen hat. So oder so, war er nicht in der Stimmung auf irgendjemanden. Doch befand er sich mitten im Schritt plötzlich …

Blinzelnd stoppte er. Was zur Hölle hatte ihm Subaru bitte in den Tee gemischt? „Oh keine Sorge, der junge Sumeragi würde nie auf Drogen zurückgreifen. Nein, das hier, mein hübscher Magami, ist ein Zauber … meine eigene … kleine Weise, dir die Sinne zu rauben.“, wisperte es mit einem Mal dunkel in sein Ohr, woraufhin er leicht zusammenfuhr und sich umdrehte. Der Mann von eben aber nicht mehr hinter ihm stand. Dafür die kalte Schwärze mit einem gigantischen Sakura überragt wurde, dessen Äste in einem Wind wehten, den er nicht spüren konnte.

„Du hättest so schön weiter als kleine Hure leben können, hätte der Sumeragi nicht ein dunkles Geheimnis offenbart.“ Zähneknirschend fuhr er erneut herum, nur um mit einem Mal an seinen Haaren gegriffen und zu Boden gedrückt zu werden. Seine Knie leicht unangenehm zogen unter dem harschen Bodenkontakt. „Aber nicht doch … zu Knien gehört doch zum Geschäft oder?“

„Fick dich!“, fauchte er und schlug in Richtung des Beckens des Mannes, doch packte der nur sein Handgelenk, was er ihm hinter dem Rücken zusammenhielt. „So einer also … kein Wunder, das du auf ihn abfährst. So wild und unbeherrscht ...“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Lass ihn sofort los.“ Den Tonfall … Kamui wünschte sich, sich nicht so erleichtert zu fühlen, wie er es tat. Aber verdammt. Doch entgegen ihn loszulassen, wurde er nach hinten und zurück auf seine Füße gezogen, was seine Schulter so heftig brennen ließ … er wusste, dass sie kurz vorm Ausrenken stand. Er sich aber nicht die Blöße geben lassen würde, vor dem miesen Wichser zu schreien. „Wieso denn? Wir haben doch gerade so viel Spaß … dein neues Spielzeug und ich.“, schnurrte es amüsiert gegen seinen Hals, wo er kurz darauf etwas Feuchtes fühlte und automatisch nach hinten austrat. Es jedoch nur dazu führte, das der Mann hinter ihm lachte.

„Wir könnten ihn auch teilen … so als Erinnerung an alte Zeiten, bevor ich ihm die hübsche Kehle aufschneide ...“ Weiter kam der jedoch nicht, da spürte Kamui etwas an sich vorbei rauschen und der Griff um ihn herum verschwand, während sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn gegen seinen Körper drückte, den er kannte. Sicher sowie warm.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus, Seishirō-san.“, wisperte es gefährlich über seinen Kopf hinweg, wobei Kamui zum ersten Mal erkannte, wie viel Macht Subaru tatsächlich besitzen musste. Er spürte es jedenfalls heiß durch sich pulsieren.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wenn ich ihn nicht töte, tut es nur ein anderer, Subaru-kun. Und das wird vielleicht nicht so barmherzig sein.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Schwärze um ihn herum, ebenso wie der intensive, süße Geruch von Kirschblüten.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen ernsthaft reden.“

Die Worte hätte er von Subaru erwartet.  
Nicht von der Frau … von der er glaubte, sie ein ganzes Leben zu kennen.

~*~

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?“, fragte Karen Subaru, nachdem sie die Kaffeekanne weggestellt und sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hat. Kamui konnte sie immer noch nicht ansehen, ohne sich verraten zu fühlen. „Ich erkannte seine Augen auf einem Bild mit seiner Mutter.“ Überrascht davon blickte er zu Subaru, der ihn zärtlich musterte. „Es gibt ein Bild von ...“ Er stoppte, weil … Er verstand es immer noch nicht … Weshalb er furios zu Karen sah, die den Blick absenkte. Deutlich schuldbewusst. „Wie konntest du mir nie etwas sagen? Ich dachte all die Jahre, meine Familie hätte mich gehasst. Doch stattdessen wurde sie ermordet und du ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich musste es deiner Mutter versprechen. Sie wusste, dass du der Letzte sein würdest, weil der Clan bereits vor dir begann die Blutlinie zu stoppen. Also musste sie sichergehen, dass dich nie jemand finden würde. Gerüchte wurden verstreut, ebenso wie Insider dazu angehalten, zu behaupten, man hätte dich weggegeben, während die Wahrheit heißen sollte, du wärst mit ihr in dem Feuer gestorben …“ Kamui schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir mussten einfach absolut sichergehen … aus dem Grund gab mir Saya dich. Damit du aufwachsen würdest und … eben dort, wo dich niemals jemand vermuten würde.“

Langsam sah er hinab in seine Kaffeetasse, die er noch nicht angerührt hatte, bis … „Warte, wer sind wir?“, fragte er langsam, woraufhin Karen mit den dunkelroten, langen Fingernägeln über die Kaffeetasse fuhr, was sie nur dann machte, wenn … Ihm wurde kalt. „Kuzuki?“ Sie senkte den Blick und Kamui fühlte sich betrogen. „Ich kann das nicht glauben! Du ganze Zeit über wolltet ihr mich unter Kontrolle halten, wie … einen Hund!“

„Kamui, das ist nicht wahr. Du weißt, ich liebe dich. Du bist wie mein eigener Sohn!“  
„Den du verkaufst!“, wisperte er, bevor er es unterdrücken konnte, nur um dann aufzustehen und die Küche zu verlassen. Atemlos presste er sich gegen die Wand. Sein Herz tat ihm so weh … „Ich musste es ihr schwören … alles zu tun, um ihn vor dem Clan zu beschützen. Egal wie … er ist alles … was ich von ihr noch habe.“, kam es leise aus der Küche, bevor er Karens leises Schluchzen hörte und erkannte …

~*~

Es dauerte Stunden, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, zurück zu gehen. Subaru bereits wieder weg war, doch dafür Ofudas an den Wänden hafteten, um sie zu beschützen. „Sie war es oder?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin sich ihr Blick hob und er an ihren Augenrändern die zart verschmierte Maskara erkannte. Es ein Makel war, den wahrscheinlich nur er sehen durfte. „Die Person … in die du dich verliebt hast. War sie das? Meine Mutter?“

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, eh eine Träne über ihre Wange fiel und Kamui es sich nicht wagte, näher zu treten. „Ich bin nicht … aber es war unmöglich, sich nicht in sie zu verlieben. Subaru sieht dich auf die gleiche Weise an, wie ich glaube … Wahre Liebe ist so zerbrechlich Kamui … man sollte sie greifen, bevor es zu spät ist. Glaub mir … ich weiß es.“ In dem Moment rauschte er nach vorne und umarmte Karen fest, die sofort die Hände an seinen Rücken legte. „Es tut mir so leid, dir dein Leben versaut zu haben.“

Kopf schüttelnd drückte er sich fester an sie. „Hast du nicht. Es ist … du hast mir nie das Gefühl gegeben weniger zu sein. Du hast … mich immer unterstützt und als ich diesen Job machen wollte, dann hast du mich gelassen. Es war mein Wunsch das zu tun. Meine Entscheidung.“ Und sie hatte immer auf ihn aufgepasst. Ging sicher, dass er nur gute Kunden bekam. Nie jene, die vielleicht gewaltsam sein könnten und wenn es jemand war, zeigte sie ihn an. Es war vielleicht nicht das Leben, was andere lebten. Aber sie hatte ihn immer geliebt. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, die Wahrheit zu wissen …

~*~

Kamui leckte sich leicht nervös über die Lippen, bevor er an der Tür klopfte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm geöffnet wurde, aber als es das tat … Mit rasendem Herzen blickte er auf in dunkelgrüne Augen, die ihn überrascht ansahen. „Hatten … wir einen Termin?“, fragte Subaru etwas leise, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich … ich wollte dich sehen.“, erwiderte er ebenso leise, woraufhin der Onmyoji sogleich zur Seite trat und ihn hineinließ. Es ihm im Bauch kräuselte, bei dem Geruch, der von Subaru ausging. Die schwarzen Haare ihm auch immer noch etwas an der Stirn und im Nacken klebten, von einer frischen Dusche, wie Kamui annahm.

Etwas unsicher standen sie beide im Flur der Wohnung, in die Subaru ihn irgendwann begonnen hat einzuladen, wenn sie es … härter taten. Mehr als ihm zwischendurch einen zu blasen oder … Weshalb Kamui auch Schwierigkeiten plötzlich damit hatte, an die Tür oder zur Kommode zu sehen. Er eigentlich nicht wusste, wo sie es nicht getan hatten …

Schließlich trat er langsam an Subaru heran, der ihn einfach nur anblickte. Zart berührte er ihn an seiner Wange, wobei der heiße Atem sachte über seine Handgelenkinnenseite stieß – direkt über seinen hart pochenden Puls. Seine andere Hand fand ihren Weg langsam an die breite Brust und er musste zugeben … „Ich hab … noch nie jemanden geküsst, also wenn ...“ Kamui stoppte, als sich Subaru sachte zu ihm lehnte und er die weiche Nasenspitze hauchzart an seiner entlanggleiten spürte. Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz in der Brust, bei dem Gefühl, wie warm und gut es sich alleine anfühlte, wie ihr Atem sich vermischte. Warme Fingerspitzen glitten sachte unter sein Kinn, und dann streichelten die warmen, weichen Lippen behutsam über seine. Sofort fuhr die Hand, mit der er sich an Subarus Brust gehalten hatte, hoch, in dessen Nacken, wo er Subaru sachte näher an sich zog und sich selbst auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, einfach nur …

Er konnte plötzlich verstehen, warum Karen ihm sagte, nie einem Kunden zu erlauben, ihn zu küssen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Berauschend und warm wie prickelnd und … es nahm ihn komplett ein. Und ja, vielleicht lag es auch daran, wie gern er Subaru bereits hatte, das es sich so wahnsinnig gut anfühlte. Doch lag kein Verlangen in der Art, wie der Ältere ihn küsste. Selbst als sich ihre Zungen leicht berührten und die langen Arme sich nur fester um ihn schlangen.

Es war Sehnsucht nach einander, die sie beide dazu brachten, sich küssend ins Schlafzimmer zu bewegen, wobei sich Kamui an der Kommode anstieß, bis ihn Subaru an den Hüften hochnahm und er die Beine um ihn schlang. Er kurz darauf die weiche Matratze unter sich spürte, aber trotzdem keinen Grund sah, den Kuss zu lösen.

Erst gefühlt nach Stunden. Allerdings auch nur, weil die Erregung dann doch irgendwann für sie beide einfach zu viel wurde und Kamui nichts sehnlicher wollte, als ihn in sich zu spüren. Komplett und … Er dieses Mal sogar das Kondom achtlos zur Seite warf, nachdem Subaru danach gegriffen hatte. „Ich hab seit Monaten mit niemanden mehr, außer mit dir ...“, hauchte er atemlos, während er nach der dicken Erregung griff und sie sich langsam zwischen die Pobacken dirigierte. „Und ich will dich … endlich wieder … in mir kommen spüren.“, keuchte er leise, je mehr er von Subaru in sich aufnahm. Sein Glied bereits unaufhörlich tropfte, so scharf war er. „Kamui …“, hauchte es heiß gegen seine Lippen, eh er den Älteren sofort wieder küsste und mit der Zunge an Subarus entlangglitt. Mit den Fingern krallte er sich hart in die breiten Schultern, während er begann sich zu bewegen und doch kurze Zeit später hart auf dem Rücken verfrachtet zu werden, eh Subaru hart in ihn stieß. Seinen Schenkel sich über seine Schulter zog und nicht eine Sekunde wegsah. „Komm … komm jetzt!“, stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige dunkel, wobei die schwarzen Haare ihm bereits auf der Stirn klebten. Er Subaru noch nie so verflucht heiß gefunden hatte, wie in dem Moment. Es somit wenig brauchte, um heftig um die pralle Erregung zu kommen, welche sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn schob, wo er die pulsierende Hitze in sich ausbreiten spürte. Unter ihm riss das Laken, in das sich Subaru gekrallt hatte und Kamui spürte die breiten Schultern sich heftig anspannen.

Sekunden später sank Subaru auf ihn, wobei er sanft durch die weichen Haare fuhr. Seine Augen sich vor Erschöpfung begannen zu schließen, als er etwas leise wispern hörte, das ihm alle Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern riss. „Was?“ Er spürte einen Kuss auf seine Halsbeuge, seinen Hals und zuletzt auf seine Lippen, bis ihm Subaru in die Augen sah. „Ich sagte … ich liebe dich.“

Er musste schwer schlucken. Allerdings wegen anderen Gründen, als Subaru wohl denken mochte. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, hauchte er leise, während ein zarter Rotschimmer über seine Wangen glitt. Er es allerdings genoss, wie glücklich die grünen Augen mit einem Mal begannen zu schimmern.

Und diesen Blick … den konnte er nicht einmal mit seinem besten Blow Job hervorholen.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Kamui leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Schließlich drehte er dem Mann langsam den Rücken zu, während eine breite Handfläche sich in seinen Nacken legte und von dort, langsam zwischen seine kantigen Schulterblätter glitt. Bestimmt wurde er nach vorne, über einen breiten, dunklen Holztisch gedrückt. „Spreiz die Beine.“ Sein Glied wurde leicht hart, durch das Gefühl des kalten Holzes das gegen seinen Schaft presste, nachdem er die Beine spreizte und somit tiefer als zuvor über dem Tisch beugte.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, bei dem Gefühl wie die Handfläche begann tiefer zu gleiten, bis zu seiner linken Pobacke, welche komplett umfasst und zur Seite gezogen wurde. „Absolut perfekt …“, wisperte es dunkel gegen sein Steißbein, woraufhin er sich auf die Lippen biss; nervös schluckte, sobald der heiße Atem tiefer glitt und er dann harsch einatmen musste, als er etwas Heißes, Feuchtes über seine Öffnung gleiten spürte. Seine Finger kratzten über das polierte Holz, um Halt zu finden, je länger und tiefer er geleckt wurde. Sich unter seinem Glied bereits ein großer, weißer Fleck begann zu bilden, durch sein Vorejakulat.

Es war so lange her, dass er das hier tun musste …

„So heiß und eng ...“, raunte es gegen die Rückseite seiner Hoden, über die sachte mit einem Finger gestreichelt wurde, bevor der Mann sich plötzlich zurückzog und er hörte, wie der Bürostuhl beschwert wurde. Kurz darauf hörte er einen Reißverschluss. „Bereite dich vor.“ Schluckend stemmte er sein Gewicht auf die linke Hand, nur um mit der rechten nach hinten zu greifen. Zitternd fuhr über über seine Hüfte, über seine Pobacke sowie zwischen diese, wo er seine Öffnung bereits sehr feucht und heiß fand. Er spürte den intensiven Blick genau dort, wo er sich berührte und begann sich dort lange zu reiben, bis er mit zwei Fingerspitzen in sich eindrang und dabei leise aufstöhnte.

Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen, als er es wagte, zwischen seine Beine zu sehen. Dabei sah er zwar nicht viel. Aber genug, um eine kräftige Hand über eine enorm pralle Erregung auf und ab gleiten zu sehen, im gleichen Rhythmus, wie er seine Finger in sich bewegte. Sehnsüchtig nach der dicken Erregung, drängte er seinen Hintern nach hinten, gegen seine Finger, aber es war nicht genug. Nach Subaru würde es nie genug sein … „Brauchst du mehr?“, wurde er dunkel gefragt, woraufhin er atemlos nickte. „Hier … nimm das und zeig mir … wie du es brauchst.“ Kamui schnappte nach Luft, als etwas Kühles, langes seinen Handrücken streifte. Ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde …

„Ein … Ich soll …?“, fragte er bevor er es unterdrücken konnte und ein leiser, bestätigender Laut folgte. „Fick dich damit.“ Sein Herz machte einen Satz, ebenso wie es in seinem Bauch prickelte, durch die erregende Intensität in der dunklen Stimme. Langsam zog er die Finger aus sich heraus, nur um den Dildo zu umfassten und dabei die Weichheit des Geräts genoss. Wie ein echtes Glied, dachte er automatisch, mit heißen Wangen, eh er die Spitze davon an seine Öffnung führte und sein Glied leicht zuckte. Es fühlte sich verwegen an. Und gleichzeitig wahnsinnig erregend. Das Geräusch, der bewegenden Hand hinter ihm wurde feuchter, was ihn dazu brachte mit der Spitze in sich einzudringen und dann atemlos aufzustöhnen. Zitternd biss er sich auf die Lippen. Das war so viel besser, als seine eigenen Finger zu spüren.

„Oh … oh Gott ...“ Er hätte nicht gedacht, das es so gut sein könnte. Sein Kopf schwirrte ihm bereits vor Erregung, je tiefer das Ding in ihn glitt und er es somit automatisch wieder zurückzog. Nicht, weil er nicht mehr abkonnte … aber viel mehr, um sich damit endlich ficken zu können, weil er es wirklich brauchte. Alleine zu hören, wie der Mann hinter ihm sich zu ihm berührte … Er wünschte, er könnte ihn sehen. Dieses pralle Glied. Die Hand darum … Seinen lustvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Kamui … genau so ...“, raunte es hinter ihm dunkel, je fester er es sich hineinschob und spürte, wie sein eigenes Glied immer härter wurde. Aber bevor er kommen konnte, wurde ihm der Dildo entzogen und mit einem heißen, langen Glied ersetzt, das sich so hart und tief in ihn schob – er nicht anders konnte, als heftig darum zu kommen.

Einen Augenblick später wurde er sachte zurück gezogen, wo der Ältere sich auf den Bürostuhl sinken ließ und die Arme behutsam um ihn schlang. „Du weißt wirklich … wie du mir den Stress nimmst ...“, wisperte Subaru zärtlich gegen seine Schläfe. Kamui jedoch grinste nur leicht, eh er sein Becken über der immer noch harten Erregung bewegte und ein Keuchen aus seinem Geliebten lockte. „Nein … ich weiß nur, was für dreckige Fantasien du ausleben musst ...“

Nicht … das er es nicht liebte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	21. Who you are

~*~

Kamui wusste, dass er zu spät zu Geschichte kommen würde, als er gerade auf den Korridor der vierten Etage trat. Die Schulglocke läutete gerade, während die Treppenhaustür hinter ihm zufiel und er seinen Schritt automatisch beschleunigte. Dabei aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie ein Junge von einem anderen grob angerempelt wurde, woraufhin der all seine Unterlagen fallen ließ.

„Heb das auf.“, sagte er aus reinem Automatismus heraus kühl, als der Junge einfach so weiterging und Kamui daraufhin stehen blieb. „Hey!“, fauchte er, ignorant gegenüber dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn leicht überrascht von seiner knienden Position anblickte. „Ich sagte, heb' das auf.“ Kalt sah er in braune Augen, die ihn für einen Moment so ansahen, als würde er scherzen. Dann aber entließ der ein leises Schnauben und bückte sich, um dem anderen die Sachen aufzuheben. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Kamui ab, um zum Klassenzimmer zu kommen, wobei er direkt hinter sich eilige Schritte hörte. „Das … war nett, ich danke dir.“

„Was auch immer.“, murmelte er nur abweisend, ohne dem anderen einen Blick zu würdigen. Damit öffnete er die Tür. „Shirou-kun und … Sumeragi-kun. Ihr seid zu spät. Ihr werdet die letzte Stunde dafür nachsitzen und jetzt auf eure Plätze.“

„Entschuldigung, Karen-sensai, aber Shirou-kun half mir eben auf dem Flur … es war meine Schuld, das er zu spät kam.“ Während der Schwarzhaarige sich respektvoll verbeugte, sich sogar für ihn entschuldigte, konnte Kamui ihn nur skeptisch ansehen. Er war jetzt seit fast einem Monat hier an der neuen Schule und hatte seine Gründe, keine Freundschaften einzugehen oder nett zu jemanden zu sein. Warum zur Hölle war der Typ also nett zu ihm? „Oh … oh, dann … verwarne ich euch hiermit. Aber beim nächsten Mal, sitzt ihr nach. Jetzt aber hört auf den Unterricht zu stören.“

Während Kamui sich bereits auf seinem Platz ganz hinten am Fenster setzte, saß der Schwarzhaarige vorne, auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers und gerade als Kamui sein Buch aufschlug, spürte er dessen Blick auf sich. Während sich seine Fingerspitzen leicht um die Seiten festigten, haderte er mit sich. Allerdings wusste er auch, wenn er jetzt einknickte … Also nahm er das Buch auf und rutschte bewusst gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurück, um es sich vor sein Gesicht zu halten und sich selbst abzuhalten, einen Kontakt wahrzunehmen.

Es war einfach besser so. Für ihn, wie für alle anderen.

~*~

„Hi.“

Kamui stoppte mit den Fingern, die seine Stäbchen hielten minimal, bevor er sich das Sushi in den Mund schob und so tat, als hätte er die helle Stimme nicht gehört. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Stuhl vor ihm genommen, doch schob er noch rechtzeitig seinen Fuß hinter das Stuhlbein, womit er sich nicht unter dem Tisch hervorziehen ließ. „Was … nanu ...“ Schließlich gab der Griff um den Stuhl nach, womit sich Kamui wieder ein wenig entspannen konnte. Jedenfalls bis das Mädchen sich dann einfach neben ihn auf dem Tisch setzte. „Egal, dann eben so. Ich heiße Hokuto Sumeragi. Du hast heute Morgen meinem kleinen Bruder geholfen, das war so süß! Sonst traut sich nicht einmal jemand in seine Nähe, eben – na ja, weil er das Sumeragi-Oberhaupt ist. Aber wie du ihm geholfen hast und – Hey … warte, wo … wo gehst du hin?“

Während das Mädchen einfach weitersprach, nahm Kamui seine Sachen und verzog sich. Er hatte keinen Bock darauf, sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten und schon gar nicht als plötzlich süß und nett verschrien zu sein. „Das ist aber nicht höflich, einfach so zu gehen.“ Er wollte sie wirklich ignorieren, doch als er sich zu ihr drehte, um ihr zu sagen, wie unhöflich es war, sich ungefragt neben jemandes Essen zu setzen … Allerdings sah sie ihn auf eine Weise an … die ihn irgendwie an seine Mutter erinnerte, weshalb er nichts sagen konnte. Jedenfalls bis sie ihm auf die Nase stupste und verschmitzt lächelte. „Du bist total süß.“ Sich wieder beherrschend, trat er einen Schritt von ihr zurück und verengte die Augen. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Genauso wie alle anderen auch.“

Damit fuhr er herum und ließ das Mädchen einfach so stehen. Hoffte, das es nicht mehr benötigte, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

~*~

„Aoki-sensei, wäre auch Einzelarbeit möglich?“, fragte Kamui am Ende der Stunde den Lehrer, der ihn leicht überrascht hinter seiner Brille heraus ansah. „Weshalb sollte es? Ich denke mit Sumeragi-kun hast du einen verlässlichen Partner für das Projekt.“ Lange erwiderte er den Blick des Lehrers, der ihn sanft anlächelte. Kamui sich wünschte, gegen Lehrer genauso respektlos zu sein, wie gegenüber den anderen. So jedoch …

Fand er sich nur wenige Stunden später unter einem der Pavillons wieder, die über das Schulgelände verstreut standen und womit man einen sehr angenehmen Platz zum Lernen hatte. Wenn man denn darauf Wert legte.

„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige – Subaru, wie er inzwischen wusste – leise, woraufhin Kamui jedoch nichts erwiderte. „Ich rede morgen mit Aoki-sensei, damit du einen anderen Partner bekommst.“

„Unnötig, ich hab schon versucht, es alleine zu machen.“, erwiderte er kühl, während er sich seine eigenen Notizen machte und versuchte, nicht in die schönen, dunkelgrünen Augen zu sehen. „Oh. Also … ich kann auch meinen Teil alleine machen. Dann musst du nicht mit mir arbeiten, ich mach das eigentlich immer so, wenn andere mit mir arbeiten müssen.“ Ein wenig verwirrt musste er hier stoppen. „Warum?“, fragte er langsam, wie vorsichtig. Beobachtete dabei aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die langen Finger des Schwarzhaarigen über den Rand des Schreibblocks fuhren. Ihm dabei auffiel, wie akkurat die Fingernägel geschnitten waren und wahrscheinlich sogar gefeilt. Ihm nur beiläufig irgendetwas in den Sinn kam, das der Junge irgendein wichtiges Oberhaupt sein sollte. „Niemand will mit mir arbeiten … ich bin nicht wie … Also ist es okay, wenn du ebenfalls nicht mit mir arbeiten möchtest.“

Während Subaru sich damit erhob, legte Kamui seinen Stift zur Seite und sah auf. „Warte, willst du damit sagen, die meiden dich, weil du … irgendwer Besonderes bist?“ Nickend schob Subaru die Bücher in die schwarze Tasche und Kamui spürte eine Wut in sich aufkommen, die er für gewöhnlich unterdrücken konnte. Die aber in ihm loderte, seit seine Mutter tot war. „Was für Flachwichser sind das denn?“, schnaubte er, woraufhin die Wangen des Jungen sich heftig röteten und er etwas überwältigt angestarrt wurde. „Und nein, ich will nicht mit dir arbeiten, weil du irgendein Oberhaupt bist, sondern einfach nur gerne alleine bin.“, erklärte er ihm schließlich, bevor er tief durchatmete und das Buch dann etwas unbeholfen in die Mitte schob.

Doch nachdem Subaru ihn einfach nur ansah … „Setz dich oder ich nehm das Angebot an, dass du es alleine machst.“, schnaubte er sehr viel weniger böse, als wenn er mit einem der Trottel von der Schule reden würde, woraufhin sich Subaru sogleich setzte und er versuchte das komische, warme Kribbeln in sich zu ignorieren, das in ihm aufkam, weil der so blöde lächelte …

~*~

Kamui mochte sich vielleicht in keinem der Sportclubs angemeldet haben, doch musste er zugeben, den Morgensport zu mögen. Die kühle Herbstluft war so klar und erfrischend, das es seine Gedanken klärte und er manchmal an nichts mehr dachte, als seinen Atem und das Gefühl des rutschigen Grases unter seinen Laufschuhen. Es war eine der wenigsten Augenblicke, in denen er auch an nichts weiter achtete. Weshalb die Hand, die sich so plötzlich um seinen Arm schloss, wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.

Etwas erschrocken fand er sich gegen die harte Borke eines der Sakurabäume wieder, mit einer breiten Handfläche auf seiner Brust, während goldbraune Augen amüsiert zu ihm hinabsahen. „Nanu … ich hab dich schon öfter gesehen, aber heute … ich muss zugeben, du bist ja richtig niedlich.“ Kamui glaubte, es musste jemand aus der Oberstufe sein. Wahrscheinlich aus der Abschlussklasse. Zumindest sah er älter als sechzehn aus. Trotzdem … „Verpiss dich.“, antwortete er nur abweisend, was jedoch nur das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Brillenträgers verbreiterte. „Hm, auch noch so unerschrocken … Du weißt offensichtlich nicht, wer ich bin.“, wisperte es ihm fast schon bedrohlich ins Ohr, als der sich näher zu ihm lehnte und Kamui die Zähne vor aufkommender Wut zusammenbiss. „Interessiert mich nen Scheiß.“, antwortete er und zuckte unterdrückt zurück, als die Hand von seiner Brust tiefer, über seinen Bauch glitt. Er somit nicht mehr darauf achtete, was der Typ dabei war zu sagen, als er mit einer Hand den Älteren von sich schubste und ihm mit der anderen mitten ins Gesicht schlug.

Das Knacken vieles sein konnte. Die Nase, welche ziemlich heftig blutete oder die Brille. Vielleicht auch sein Fingerknöchel, der ziemlich heftig schmerzte, aber das war es Kamui wert, als er in die wütend blitzenden, goldbraunen Augen sah.

Er ja auch absolut keine Häme hätte, dem Typen noch mehr zu verpassen, aber … „Heilige … Fuck, weißt du nicht, wer das ist?!“

~*~

Stur erwiderte er den Blick der Rektorin. „Hast du keine Entschuldigung?“ Sein Auge zuckte leicht, bei ihrer kühlen Stimme. Schließlich nickte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Doch, es tut mir leid, das ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe, von einem Arschloch mitten im Morgensport belästigt worden zu sein.“ Während die Frau ihn streng musterte, fragte sich Kamui, wie die Behörde es finden würde, sollte er erneut von einer Schule fliegen. „Es stimmt, was er sagt.“, sprach es neben ihm leise, woraufhin die dunklen Augen von ihm glitten, zu dem Mädchen neben ihm. Ihre Haare waren dunkelbraun und sehr kurz geschnitten. „Dich hab ich nicht gefragt.“

Nach einer kurzen Pause schließlich … „So, was hast du gesehen, Yuzuriha?“ Das Mädchen, die eben auf dem Sportplatz aber deutlich derbere Worte benutzt hat, nickte nun brav. „Genau das, was Shirou-san gesagt hat. Sakurazuka-san hat ihn gepackt, gegen einen Baum gedrückt und ihn mit der Hand … er wollte ihn zwischen den Beinen … also … hat er sich gewehrt.“ Kamui wusste genau, warum er keine Freundschaften schloss. Es nicht einmal mehr versuchte jemandes Namen zu lernen. Es brachte nichts …

„Nun gut. Sobald Sakurazua-kun sich dazu äußern kann, werde ich ihn dazu befragen. Du hingegen Shirou-kun, wirst bis auf Weiteres für deine Handlung zwei Wochen nachsitzen.“, schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Möchtest du einen Monat nachsitzen?“ Zähneknirschend presste er die Lippen zusammen. Da war vieles, das er wollte … So jedoch wusste er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, weiterhin hier zur Schule gehen zu dürfen. „Deine Akte spricht für sich. Nur weil du dieses Mal einen guten Grund hattest, dich zu wehren, gibt es dir noch lange keine Entschuldigung jedes Mal davon Gebrauch zu machen. Wenn du also weiterhin hier herkommen willst … solltest du dringend an deiner Impulsivität arbeiten. Und jetzt lass dir die Hand untersuchen.“

Sobald sie ihn entließ, raste er aus dem Raum, gefolgt von dem Mädchen. Eigentlich wollte er sie stehenlassen. Doch … nach wenigen Schritten, drehte er sich zu ihr. „Danke … das du ehrlich warst.“ Sie hätte es schließlich ignorieren können. Wie alle anderen auch, die daneben gestanden hatten. Kopfschüttelnd winkte sie mit einem Lächeln ab. „Ist selbstverständlich. Außerdem … unter uns, hätte ich ihm viel lieber in die Eier getreten.“, zwinkerte sie und Kamui musste leicht schmunzeln. Was sich merkwürdig anfühlte. „Das sieht man aber nicht. Den Nasenbruch hingegen ab jetzt immer.“ Grinsend wandte er sich um, damit er zur Schulkrankenschwester konnte. Er dabei prüfend die Hand bewegte. Es fühlte sich bekannt an. Aber nicht sonderlich besser, auch wenn er mit einem guten Grund gehandelt hat.

~*~

„Ich hab dir das mitgenommen.“, waren die ersten Worte des Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich zu ihm unter den Pavillon setzte und Kamui für einen Moment wie perplex auf den blau-weißen Kühlbeutel starrte, den ihm Subaru hinhielt. Donnerstag war der einzige Tag, an dem sie keinen einzigen, gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten, weshalb er sich zunächst fragte, woher der überhaupt … aber es war schließlich eine Schule. Schließlich nahm er das kühle Päckchen aus der Hand heraus, nur um dabei die weichen Fingerspitzen zu streifen und dabei ein heftiges Kribbeln durch den Arm gejagt zu bekommen. Sich seine Wangen unweigerlich röteten, weshalb er den Kopf leicht senkte, damit seine Ponysträhnen ihm ins Gesicht fallen konnten. „Danke.“, murmelte er und legte es sich dann unter dem Tisch auf die rechte Hand, die ihm die Schwester verbunden hat.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte –...“  
„Hör auf dich für alles und jeden zu entschuldigen.“, sagte Kamui ernst, wobei sich ihre Blicke trafen und Subaru seinen sogleich senkte. „Ent– … ich meine … was ich sagen wollte, war, ich hätte dich vor Seishirō-san warnen sollen. Er mag es, neue, hübsche Schüler abzufangen ...“ Kamui wollte fragen, warum Subaru ihn hätte warnen sollen, doch fror sein Denken für einen Moment komplett ein. Hübsch? Skeptisch zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, eh er Subaru wieder ansah. Vielleicht … hatte er sich verhört. Doch als der seinen Blick sah, röteten sich dessen Wangen heftig und … nein. Nein, er hat richtig gehört. Was ihn mit einem Gefühl durchzog …

Das ihn selbst am nächsten Morgen noch heftig durchfuhr, als er mit feuchten Shorts aufwachte. Dabei immer noch warme Fingerspitzen spürte sowie die warme Stimme an seinem Ohr wispern hörte … seinen Namen hauchte, voller Zärtlichkeit und dunkelgrüne Augen ihn ansahen.

Kamui fast eine Woche brauchte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder mit den eigenen Augen zu begegnen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, das der sah, was er über ihn träumte.

~*~

Da es die nächsten Tage ziemlich heftig stürmte und regnete, vereinbarten sie sich zum Lernen bei ihm zu treffen. Auch, wenn es weniger eine Vereinbarung als eine Frage des Schwarzhaarigen war, weil Kamuis Wohnung näher lag. Innerlich sträubte er sich, jemanden in die Wohnung zu lassen. Nicht, weil es unaufgeräumt oder ihm peinlich war. Sondern viel mehr … „Oh, wer ist denn der hübsche Junge?“, fragte Sorata mit einem Grinsen vom Sofa, weshalb ihm Kamui einen giftigen Blick sandte. „Geht dich nen Scheiß an.“

Subaru, der hinter ihm stand, warf Sorata einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich bin Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi und gehe mit Kamui in eine Klasse.“ Sogleich fuhr Sorata von dem Sofa auf und warf das Magazin auf den Couchtisch, was Kamui böse musterte. Er hasse es, wenn der Ältere so achtlos mit den Sachen umging. „Warte, du bist – heilige Scheiße – Kamui, weißt du, wer das ist?“ Abweisend rollte er mit den Augen und ging dann in die anliegende Küche, wo er seine Schultasche neben den Küchentisch stellte und beide ignorierte.

Unsicher sah Subaru ihm nach. Manchmal wusste er nicht, wie er mit Kamuis Schweigen umgehen sollte. Er selbst war zwar auch sehr ruhig und in sich gezogen. Aber Kamui … „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin der Ältere ihn anlächelte. „Nein. Das ist so mit Kamui. Er scheint immer nur wie eine unnahbare, harte Nuss. Aber in Wahrheit ist er ein total lieber Junge.“

„Wenn ihr aufgehört habt, über mich zu lästern, können wir dann am Projekt arbeiten?“, fragte es aus der Küche und Subaru wurde leicht rot. Sofort ging er in die Küche, wo bereits ein Glas Wasser für ihn stand und er Kamui ein Lächeln zuwarf. „Ich danke dir.“ Der jedoch zuckte nur leicht mit der Schulter, während er bereits wieder ins Buch sah. Er selbst kam dabei nicht umhin, Kamui zu mustern. Angefangen bei den dichten, fast schwarzen Haaren, die ziemlich wild wirkten, aber so gar nicht unordentlich, sondern irgendwie weich …

Sein Blick glitt den den weichen Haarspitzen, die Kamui knapp über die Augen fielen, zu langen, pechschwarzen Wimpern, die diese atemberaubend schönen, blauvioletten Augen umrahmten, welche es nie verfehlten, seinen Herzschlag zu beschleunigen, wenn sie sich mal auf ihn richteten. Nicht zuletzt, weil er in ihnen einen Sturm sah, der erfüllt von innerem Schmerz zu sein schien. Vielleicht konnte er es auch darum verzeihen, wenn Kamui mal kühl oder unhöflich war. Weil da Etwas in Subaru war, das wusste, das Kamui eigentlich anders war.

Schließlich wollte er den Blick auf das Buch absenken, als er jedoch auf die zart geröteten Lippen sah, über die sich Kamui etwas leckte und Subaru glaubte ein heftiges Kribbeln durch den Bauch gejagt zu bekommen. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich komisch an. Erschrocken wurde ihm bewusst, das die so weich wirkenden Lippen sich plötzlich bewegten und … „... mir überhaupt zu?“

„Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.“, sagte er leise, sich darüber bewusst, das sich seine Wangen röteten. Er rechnete mit einer abweisenden Erwiderung des Jungen. Aber der seufzte nur leise. „Ich fragte … ob wir schriftlich oder über den Beamer präsentieren wollen.“

„Oh … ähm … ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht über den Beamer? Dann hören sie uns eher zu oder?“ Subaru versuchte sich wirklich auf ihr Projekt zu konzentrieren. Doch machte er solche Sachen meist immer alleine. Gab dann seine Ergebnisse ab, bevor der andere sie ohne ihn vortrug. Jetzt jedoch zu hören irgendwie zu Kamui zu gehören … dem es tatsächlich total egal zu sein schien, wer er war … Selbst die Lehrer wagten es nicht, so mit ihm zu sprechen, wie es Kamui manchmal tat. Auch, wenn er ihn noch nie beleidigt hat. Da war nur diese Unnahbarkeit und Kälte in Kamuis Art, die ihn … „Was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir?“

Erneut zuckte sein Blick zu Kamuis, der ihn aus den intensiven blauvioletten Augen ein wenig genervt ansah. Subaru wollte den Kopf schütteln. Aber Hokuto sagte immer, er sei ein richtig mieser Lügner. Also versuchte er es nicht einmal. Stattdessen … „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“, fragte er sanft, woraufhin sich die schönen, großen Augen minimal weiteten, eh Kamui ruckartig auf das Buch blickte. Subaru sofort sah, wie er sich nur noch mehr in sich zurückzog. Es somit praktisch unmöglich für ihn war, die deutliche Abweisung nicht zu spüren. Dennoch folgte eine kurze Handbewegung, womit er wohl fragen sollte.

Unsicher schluckte er. „Als … angehender Onmyoji kann ich spüren, das du jemand wirklich … wirklich Besonderes bist. So gutmütig und doch … na ja, du bist … ich wollte nur fragen, ob du … also wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, gehört es mit zu meinen Aufgaben –...“ Er bekam nie die Gelegenheit, auszusprechen, da fuhr Kamui mit dem Stuhl harsch zurück und stand auf. „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Und schon gar nicht einer deiner Aufgaben werden. Also geh jetzt.“ Blinzelnd starrte er auf in die wütend schimmernden Augen, in denen er aber auch mehr sehen konnte, als Wut. „Kamui, so meinte ich das nicht, ich mag dich und wollte dir nur helfen.“

„Einen Scheiß. Warum zur Hölle sollte jemand wie du mich mögen? Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht. Du willst mir helfen? Dann sprich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr an!“ Subaru öffnete den Mund, während er ruckartig aufstand, um Kamui sanft festzuhalten, doch stürmte der nur an ihm vorbei, womit er wie getroffen auf die Stelle starrte, wo der andere zuvor gestanden hatte. Dort, wo er zum ersten Mal nebst tiefem Schmerz, pure Angst in den intensiven Augen gesehen hat. Die Intensität darin seine eigenen leicht prickeln ließ. Es war Etwas, wovor seine Großmutter ihn stets warnte und ermahnte. Sich nicht in den Leiden seiner Klienten zu verlieren. Und ebenso wenig zu empathisch zu werden. Doch wie könnte er nicht, wenn … wenn er jemanden so mochte, wie er Kamui mochte?

„Hey, nimm's ihm nicht übel. Morgen sieht die Welt bestimmt wieder anders aus.“, sagte der Ältere beruhigend, dessen Hand auf seine Schulter fiel und doch … glaubte Subaru, das Kamui jetzt erst recht distanziert sein würde. „Im Endeffekt sind Magamis ja intensiv, aber nicht grausam.“ Ruckartig sah er zu dem jungen Mann auf, der plötzlich nicht so schien, als hätte er das sagen sollen …

~*~

Und am Abend verstand er auch weshalb …  
Nachdem seine Großmutter ihm erzählte, was mit Kamuis Mutter passiert war.

Er verstand … und zwar leider mehr, als er wünschte zu müssen.

~*~

Kamui blickte für einen kurzen Moment in sein Spiegelbild, bevor er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich dann die Hände wusch. Es ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf … Wieso glaubte Subaru ihm sagen zu müssen, ihn zu mögen? Niemand mochte ihn. Niemand sollte ihn mögen, so, wie er sich verhielt …

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, schnurrte es plötzlich von der Tür aus, woraufhin er den Kopf hob und über die eigene Schulter in kühles Goldbraun sah. Kurz erwiderte er den Blick, bevor er das unangenehme Gefühl in sich hinabschob, weil er genau wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. „Ist bestimmt praktisch, das deine Brille jetzt nicht mehr runterrutscht.“, grinste er, eh er das Wasser abstellte, um zu den Papierhandtüchern zu greifen, er im nächsten Moment jedoch an den Haaren gepackt und zu Boden geschubst wurde. Etwas hart kam er dabei auf seinem Rücken auf, wobei er sich jedoch an den Ellbogen abstützte und kühl zu dem Älteren aufsah, der langsam so an ihn herantrat, das er zwischen seinen Beinen stand. Sich so langsam zu ihm hinablehnte. „Du bist ganz schön frech. Mal sehen, ob du immer noch so eine große Klappe hast, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind.“

Er drehte schnaubend den Kopf weg von den Fingerspitzen, die kühl über seine Wange glitten. Hinter ihm hörte er ein zusätzliches Paar Schuhe auf den Fliesen, doch wagte er es sich nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Älteren vor sich zu nehmen. „Wir haben gehört, du hast keine Eltern. Und das deine Mutter elendig in einem Feuer verreckt ist, das du gelegt haben sollst ...“, schmunzelte es ihm ins Ohr, was jegliche Vernunft aus ihm herausfuhr. Ruckartig fuhr seine Hand nach vorne, womit er den Älteren an seiner Krawatte packte und ihm mit der Stirn hart gegen die Nase schlug. Während der hart und mit einem lauten Aufschrei vor Wut und Schmerz zu Boden sank, packten ihn lange Finger um seine Haare, mit denen er hoch und gegen die Waschbecken geschleudert wurde. „Kleines Dreckstück!“, fauchte es zwischen einem ohrenbetäubenden Klirren, als er mit der Stirn gegen den Spiegel geknallt wurde.

Seine Fingerspitzen vor Schmerz zuckten, weil er den Fehler beging, sich gegen diese abstützen zu wollen und sie seine Finger zerschnitten. „Mach den Wichser fertig, Fuma.“, fauchte es voller Abscheu, weshalb er das Einzige machte, das Kamui in dem Moment noch logisch erschien. Er ohne nachzudenken eine der Scherben griff und mit ihr nach hinten schlug. Doch wurde seine Hand grob gepackt, woran er sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wiederfand. Sein Blick verschwamm ihm vor Schmerz und Schwindel, weshalb er nicht viel erkannte. Aber genug, um automatisch den Arm vor sein Gesicht zu halten, als er glaubte, Etwas auf sich zurasen zu sehen. Er nur einen heftigen Schmerz durch seinen Arm rauschen spürte, bevor er glaubte laute Stimmen zu hören und danach … seinen Namen?

~*~

Als Kamui wieder zu sich kam, schmerzte sein Kopf pochend und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Automatisch wollte er sich an den Kopf fassen, doch konnte er seine linke Hand nicht bewegen. Erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf herum, nur um …

Sprachlos starrte er auf den schwarzen Haarschopf, welcher über seiner Hand ruhte, die von zwei warmen Händen gehalten wurde und Kamui sich komplett zerrissen fühlte. Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig richtig an. Und auf doch so vielen Wegen schrecklich falsch. Sein Blick verschwamm ihn durch aufsteigende Tränen, die ihn automatisch an die Decke blicken ließen. Er war so ein Arschloch gewesen zu Subaru … Warum war der also hier? Ein viel zu lautes Schniefen, auch wenn es leise klingen sollte, durchfuhr die Stille des Krankenzimmers, woraufhin der Sumeragi ruckartig hochfuhr und ihn anstarrte. „Was … hast du Schmerzen?“ Wurde er sofort voller Sorge gefragt, was es jedoch nur schlimmer machte. Kamui versuchte seine Hand aus der von Subarus zu ziehen, der sie nur fester hielt, was ihn nur verzweifelt die Augen schließen ließ, weil …

Sofort fielen die heißen Tränen über seine Wangen, noch bevor er die freie Hand über seine Augen legen konnte. „Kamui ...“, hauchte Subaru leise, der sich plötzlich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte und er automatisch mit dem Kopf zurückfuhr, als sich warme Finger zärtlich durch seine Strähnen bewegten. „Ist okay ...“, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige, doch hatte der keine Ahnung. Er hatte Monate für diese Mauern gebraucht – für diese verfluchte Unnahbarkeit und jetzt …? Jetzt fiel alles in sich hinab, wegen einer dämlichen und viel zu zärtlichen Geste, als das er sie für sein Verhalten bekommen durfte. Schließlich hatte er doch genau wegen solchen Momenten sich so verhalten. Weil er niemanden bei sich wollte, wenn er fiel. „Es ist okay. Lass einfach los.“ Am Liebsten wollte er Subaru dafür schlagen, so zärtlich und warm in sein Ohr zu flüstern. Wollte ihm die Finger brechen, weil sie sich genauso anfühlten, wie die seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihm tröstend durch die Haare gestreichelt hat. Doch krallte er sich am Ende nur haltlos an Subaru, der ihn schließlich in die Arm nahm und Kamui es hasste … wie sicher er sich bei ihm fühlte.

~*~

„Hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte Kamui, lange nachdem er sich beruhigt hat. Subaru ihm aber trotzdem zärtlich durch die Haare streichelte. Er dabei sicher ging, seinen Kopf nicht in der Nähe des Verbandes zu berühren. Es ihn aber überraschte, wie richtig es sich anfühlte, Kamui bei sich zu haben. Auch wenn es ziemlich eng auf dem Krankenhausbett für sie beide war. „Nein. Kuzuki-san, er ist ebenfalls ein Oberschüler und rief sofort nach Hilfe. Rechtzeitig zum Glück ...“

Sanft streichelte er Kamui weiter durch die Haare, als der sich ein wenig drehte, bis er seinen Kopf hob und Subaru ein warmes Kräuseln in seinem Bauch spürte, durch die Wärme in dem intensiven Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Wie ich zu dir war … das hast du nicht verdient.“ Für einen Moment zögerte er. Wusste er doch, wie es das erste und natürlich letzte Mal gelaufen war, Kamui darüber anzusprechen und trotzdem … „Kann ich denn nach dem Grund fragen?“ Er wusste ihn zwar … zumindest einen Teil. Aber es war nicht sein Recht, es ohne Kamuis Einverständnis zu wissen. Fand er jedenfalls.

Er sah deutlich, wie Kamui zögerte. „Meine Mutter starb … vor einiger Zeit bei einem Feuer.“, wisperte er beinah unhörbar, aber sie waren einander so nahe … „Der … Die Leute zu denen meine Mutter gehörte … behaupten, es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, weshalb ich mein Anrecht verlor. Seitdem war ich schon in drei anderen Schulen. Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe. Aber es ist so …“ Subaru beobachtete, wie Kamuis Augen sich schlossen und die unverletzten Finger sich in die Bettdecke krallten. „... so hart … diese Wut in mir zu kontrollieren, die manchmal in mir aufkommt … und dann …“ Behutsam berührte er Kamuis Wange, woraufhin sich die blauvioletten Augen mit einem Mal öffneten und er überwältigt angesehen wurde. „Ich denke, was du spürst, ist weniger deine eigene Wut, als die anderer. Weshalb es dir so schwer fällt sie zu kontrollieren. Wie könntest du auch, wenn es nicht alles aus dir kommt.“

„Was … willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte Kamui ihn leise, woraufhin Subaru ihn sanft anblickte. „Als ich sagte, du wärst besonders … meinte ich es so. Andernfalls glaube ich … könntest du nicht fühlen, was ich fühle, wenn ich bei dir bin.“ Sachte bewegte Kamui das Gesicht, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der sich vorsichtig in seine Berührung lehnte. Das alleine seinen Herzschlag auf eine Weise beschleunigte … „Du musst das nicht alleine schaffen.“, hauchte er schließlich sanft, bevor Kamui plötzlich seine Hand nahm und sich dann zurück an ihn kuschelte. Subarus Innerstes regelrecht mit einer Wärme geflutet wurde … von der er glaubte, es war nicht seine.

Genießend schloss er die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen, warmen Haaren. Er wusste nicht was er sich immer vorgestellt hat, wie es sich anfühlen würde, mit jemanden zusammen zu liegen, den er so gern hatte, wie er für Kamui empfand. Aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem erfüllten Gefühl, das ihn durchzog.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Lange starrte Kamui auf den Namen seiner Mutter, der in weißen Granit eingemeißelt stand. Er somit zunächst nicht die Schneeflocken wahrnahm, bis sie sich in den Strähnen seiner fast schwarzen Haare verfingen. Es bannte ihn. Die Tatsache, das da nichts mehr in ihm war, bis auf Ruhe und Wärme. Keine Wut und auch kein Schmerz mehr. Und er wusste, das es nicht sein Verdienst war. Zumindest nicht alleine …

Vielmehr die der Person, die so behutsam die Arme von hinten um ihn legte und das Kinn auf seine Schulter sinken ließ. Kamui nicht anders konnte, als genussvoll die Augen zu schließen, durch die pure Wärme und Liebe, die ihn durchfuhr. Sogleich umfasste er die Vorderarme, die um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen minimal unter die weißen Ärmel des Trenchcoats, eh er sich drehte und die Arme um Subarus Nacken schlang. „Ich danke dir ...“, wisperte er leise in die warme Halsbeuge des Onmyojis, der die Arme nur noch fester um ihn schlang.

Seit fast sechs Jahren war es immer das gleiche Ritual zu Weihnachten. Kamui besuchte seine Mutter, nur um sich in der Stille zu verlieren, bis ihn Subaru wieder an sich hielt. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Es hatte ewig gebraucht, um diese Worte aussprechen zu können, ohne tiefe Angst zu spüren, weil er fürchtete, Subaru sogleich zu verlieren. „Und ich liebe dich, mein Engel.“, wisperte Subaru liebevoll in seine Haare, bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich ein wenig löste. Kamui hoch in dunkelgrüne Augen sah, von denen er heute wusste, warum er es damals vermied, in diese zu blicken. Mit den Fingern strich er behutsam eine Schneeflocke von Subarus Wange, eh er sich nach oben lehnte und die weichen Lippen sanft küsste. Es sich in dem Augenblick wie ihr erster Kuss anfühlte. Kühl durch die kalte Winternacht, aber so vollkommen, das die nächsten Worte ihm fast schon normal vorkamen, so, wie sie ihm über die Lippen kamen. Subarus Ausdruck, zusammen mit diesem wundervollen Lächeln fast mehr beantwortete … als sein Nicken. Womit Kamui sein Gesicht glücklich in die warme Halsbeuge schmiegte. Er dieses Gefühl nie mehr missen wollte. Und wusste … es mit Subaru bei sich auch nie zu müssen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	22. Who are you

Subaru hatte ihn sterben sehen, bevor das Kekkai aus Kamuis Körper gekommen war, als wäre es das, woraus er bestanden hatte. Wobei er es nicht einmal leugnen könnte … diesen Gedanken, das Kamui es nur aus dem Grund nicht heraufbeschwören konnte, weil es das war, was er war.

Und doch lag der Jüngere hier im Krankenhaus. Zwar bewusstlos, aber am Leben und …

Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte er sich neben das Bett, nachdem er die Blumen gewechselt hat, die er ihm mitgebracht hatte, und umfasste die filigranen Finger mit den eigenen. Sie fühlten sich kühl an. Gewannen aber schnell an Wärme, je länger er sie hielt. Zärtlich streichelte er Kamui ein paar seiner fast schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn, blickte zum Monitor und doch … weder dieser, noch er spürten etwas.

Die Spezialisten sagten, es gäbe keine Hoffnung, das Kamui noch existierte, weil seine mentalen Werte nichts hergaben. Subaru jedoch konnte das nicht glauben. Er wäre schließlich nicht hier, wenn da nichts mehr wäre oder? Aoki-san hatte darüber eine eigene Meinung. Welcher ansprach, das was auch immer mit Kamui passiert sei, vielleicht einfach nicht mehr gereicht hatte, sich selbst zu retten. Wobei er das nicht glauben wollte. Andernfalls wünschte er sich, Kamui sich selbst gerettet und nicht ihn. Denn Subaru hatte es gespürt. Die Nähe zum Ende. Sie fühlte sich immer gleich an. Egal, ob er ihr als Onmyoji entgegentrat, um jemanden dorthin zu führen. Oder wenn er eine gequälte Seele zurückbringen musste … Sie jedoch selbst an sich zerren zu spüren …

„Wenn du noch hier bist … wach bitte auf.“, wisperte Subaru flehend, bevor er die Stirn behutsam küsste und sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Seine Beine, nachdem er die Schuhe abgestreift hatte, neben Kamuis auf das Bett ablegte und sein Gesicht beobachtete. Gleichzeitig seine Hand in seiner hielt. Er wusste, er sollte nicht hier sein. Sollte nicht hoffen über Etwas, das hoffnungslos war. Aber … er besaß nichts mehr im Leben, bis auf diesen winzigen Funken.

~*~

Er legte die Hände aneinander.  
Schloss seine Augen.  
Und spürte die Magie in sich warm wie kraftvoll.

„Tu das nicht.“, wisperte es von irgendwo, doch was auch immer folgen mochte, wurde es durch gleißendes Licht durchbrochen, wie einem heißen Brennen.

~*~

Erschrocken fuhr Subaru aus seinem Traum heraus, als er das heftige Piepen der Maschinen um sich herum wahrnahm. Das, zusammen mit dem den Lichtern auf den Monitoren, ließ ihn erschrocken zu Kamui blicken. Sogleich aber auch zur Tür, als mehrere Ärzte in den Raum hineinliefen, die Subaru versuchten wegzuschieben. „Was ist los mit ihm?“, fragte er voller Sorge und Angst. Die Finger in seiner Hand zuckten mit einem Mal, was in ihm einen heftigen Satz auslöste, womit er beinah zurückstolperte, als einer der Ärzte ihn bestimmter zurückschob und dann nichts außer plötzlicher Stille folgte.

Einer der Ärzte, der gerade Kamuis anderen Arm hielt, und in diesen eine Injektion geben wollte, starrte fassungslos auf den Monitor, wobei Subaru auch erst jetzt bewusst wurde …

Es war keine Stille.  
Es war nur ein Laut.

Ein Einziger, womit seine Sicht ihm vollends verschwamm und er wie benommen nach hinten stolperte, bis er gegen das Fensterbrett sank und sich an diesem aufrecht hielt. Er hatte gedacht, nach Seishirōs Tod könnte ihn nichts mehr so schockieren … Und doch …

Sehr lange standen die drei Ärzte um dem Bett, bis der eine Kamuis Arm behutsam zurück legte und dann die Monitore abschaltete. Subaru nicht denken konnte, außer … das es unmöglich sein sollte. „Es tut mir so leid, Sumeragi-san.“, wisperte einer der Ärzte. Doch war es ihm nicht möglich etwas zu sagen. Noch zu denken. Irgendwann verließen die Männer den Raum, während Subaru wie benebelt zurück zum Bett trat. Mit den Fingern schwebte er über die langen, filigranen Finger, die er so oft gehalten hatte, er wusste nicht mehr wie oft. Und welche ihn gehalten hatten, obwohl Kamui es nicht hätte tun müssen. Es jedoch tat, weil … Kraftlos sank Subaru auf die Knie, mit der Stirn auf das Bett, neben Kamuis Hand, welche er langsam mit der eigenen umschloss und die Stirn hart dagegen presste. „Ich liebe dich ...“ Und er hasste es, sich davor so verschlossen zu haben. „Und es tut mir leid, das ich dir das Gefühl gab … nur er hätte mich glücklich machen können. Dabei … hast du genau das gemacht. Mit jeder Sekunde … in der wir zusammen waren, hast du mich fühlen lassen. Aber mein Schicksal … ich sollte hier liegen. Nicht du. Ich wollte dich hiervor … das ist nicht fair.“ Weinend umschlang er die kühle Hand mit beiden Händen, während er die Stirn hart dagegen presste und heiße Tränen über seine Wangen fielen. Es war nicht fair, es war nicht …

Die Finger zuckten, aber es war … nicht real.

Es konnte nicht real sein, bis Subaru erschrocken die Hand fallen ließ, aufgrund des weißen Lichts, das von ihr ausging. Den Raum so heftig durchschien, das er die Augen schließen musste. Doch als er sie öffnete … saß Kamui aufrecht in dem Bett. Komplett außer Atem.

~*~

Die ersten Tage nach Kamuis Erwachen schienen … normal. Wobei Subaru gar nicht wusste, was genau die Definition von Normal war. Doch sah er manchmal Kamuis Reaktionen, sobald dieser entlassen wurde und bei ihm einzog. Es waren nur kleine Augenblicke, wie wenn Kamui plötzlich mitten in einer Bewegung innehielt, als würde es ihn überwältigen …

In diesen Augenblicken konnte Subaru nicht mehr machen, als den Kopf abzuwenden und darauf zu warten, das die aufsteigenden Tränen nie fielen. Weil er nicht wusste, wie er sie kontrollieren sollte, sollten sie ihren Weg erst einmal hinausfinden.

Und doch passierte exakt das nach fast zwei Wochen, als er Kamui Morgens im Bad überraschte. Völlig unbeabsichtigt, aber erkannte, wie beinah fassungslos der auf seine Hände starrte. Es Subaru in genau diesem Moment traf, ihn zurückzuhaben. Weshalb er nicht anders konnte, als in den Raum zu stürmen und Kamui fest zu umarmen. Sein Gesicht dabei atemlos in die weichen, noch nassen Haare vergrub, während Kamuis Arme sich zitternd um seine Seiten schlossen und er kurz darauf lange Finger auf seinem nackten Rücken spürte.

~*~

Der erste Kuss passierte völlig überraschend.

Er wollte Kamui wie immer zärtlich durch die Haare streichen, als dieser sich plötzlich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und ihn küsste. Es war … merkwürdig.

Merkwürdig gut. Schließlich kannte er nur diesen einen Kuss von vor inzwischen zehn Jahren. Und anders als Seishirō schmeckte Kamui nicht nach einer Zigarette, sondern nach frischer Minze und ihm selbst. Aber bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, zog sich Kamui mit geröteten Wangen zurück. „Entschuldige.“ Subaru glaubte, er sah Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln schimmern, eh er eindringlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Kamui unsicher, aber behutsam unter seinem Kinn berührte. „Nicht … ich … ich war nur …“

Er starrte in die schönen blauvioletten Augen, in die er – seit er Kamui kannte – blicken durfte, nur um behutsam mit seinem Daumen über die weichen Lippen zu gleiten, sie aber doch nicht berührte. Dafür jedoch Kamuis heißen Atem darüber streifen spürte. „Weißt du denn wirklich nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin Kamui schluckte. Das zarte Kopfschütteln kaum wahrzunehmen war. Und doch … genug, um näher an Kamui heran zu rutschen. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Kamui. Auch, wenn ich es nicht sollte.“

In einer beinah verzweifelten Gestik zogen sich die langen, perfekten Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. „Ich liebe dich auch … Subaru.“, hauchte der Jüngere leise, während eine heiße Träne über seine Finger lief und Subaru sie sanft fortstrich. Im nächsten Augenblick zog er ihn näher zu sich, nur um die Arme erneut um ihn zu schließen und seinen Geruch zu genießen. Sowie seinen Herzschlag, den er so hart gegen seine Brust pochen spürte … es könnte sein eigener sein.

~*~

Überrascht öffnete Subaru die Augen, nachdem er eine zarte Berührung gespürt hat. „Du solltest nicht immer so lange arbeiten.“, wisperte Kamui zärtlich, wobei sich Subaru vom Schreibtisch aufrichtete, wo er wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Verschlafen streckte er sich, nur um sich währenddessen vom Schreibtisch abzustoßen und aufstehen wollte. Sein Blick jedoch auf Kamui fiel, der nur eines von Subarus Hemden trug. Subaru sollte nicht … aber er konnte den Blick nicht von den langen, perfekten Schenkeln nehmen, welche so nahe an seiner Hand waren, welche auf seiner Armlehne ruhte … „Subaru ...“, wisperte der Jüngere und er blickte auf. Sofort schlug ihm das Herz schneller, während sein Glied – ohne, das er es kontrollieren konnte – hart wurde. Er Kamuis Fingern folgte, mit denen der Jüngere sich leicht am Hemdkragen spielte. Er einen perfekten Blick auf sein Schlüsselbein darunter erhaschen konnte. „Fass mich an.“, hauchte es dunkel und verrucht und …

Es war einfach unmöglich nicht mit der Hand nach diesen Schenkeln zu greifen. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche, perfekte und makellose Haut, nur um kurz darauf mit der gesamten Handfläche darüber zu streicheln, bis er mit ihr unter den Stoff seines Hemdes fuhr und er sich leicht über die Lippen lecken musste, als er Kamuis leises Seufzen hörte. Genießend schloss der Jüngere die Augen, während die Finger sich von dem Hemdkragen lösten und langsam an sich tiefer glitten. Ihm seine Kehle mit einem Mal trocken wurde, als Kamuis rechte Hand mit einem Mal unter den lockeren, weißen Stoff glitt und Subaru kein Genie sein musste, um zu wissen, wo er sich berührte. Sein eigenes Glied unangenehm hart gegen seine Hose drückte, aber …

„Ich will deine Finger in mir ...“, hauchte Kamui, wobei sich seine Wangen sogleich heiß anfühlten und doch war es nichts gegen diese erregende Hitze in seiner Hose. Atemlos starrte er Kamui an, dessen Hand sich langsam unter dem Hemd bewegte. Seine Fingerspitzen über bereits harte, Hoden glitten und Kamuis Stöhnen daraufhin nur lauter wurde. Ruckartig entzog er ihm die Finger. „Ich brauche … Gleitgel.“, murmelte er, versucht aufzustehen, weil er fürchtete sich sonst zu verlieren. Doch wurde er ziemlich bestimmt an der Brust zurück gedrückt, nur um Kamui mit einem Mal breitbeinig über sich zu finden. „Unnötig ...“, wisperte es ihm dunkel ins Ohr, bevor seine Finger mit einem Mal in eine feuchte Hitze glitten und er atemlos Kamui anstarrte, der ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen sehr intensiv musterte. Zwei seiner Finger zwischen den sündig weichen Lippen steckten, wohinter Kamuis Zunge immer und immer wieder so sinnlich über seine Finger glitt … er konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzustellen, wie gut es sich erst anfühlen würde, sollte sie sein Glied lecken.

„Magst du das?“, fragte ihn Kamui leise, nachdem seine Finger entlassen wurden und Kamui sie sich praktisch selbst zwischen die Beine dirigierte. Seine Hose fühlte sich inzwischen heiß und viel zu eng an. „Sehr.“, hauchte er atemlos und schloss instinktiv die Augen, bei der Empfindung, wie heiß und intim sich Kamuis Öffnung an seinen feuchten Fingerspitzen anfühlte. „Ich stell mir seit Tagen vor … dir einen zu blasen, während wir lernen … in der Bibliothek.“, flüsterte Kamui, wobei er spürte, wie dessen Öffnung delikat zuckte. Subarus eigenes Glied vor Lust zuckte. „Ja … verdammt, bitte ...“ Er biss sich hart auf die Lippen. Beinah verloren in der Vorstellung, bekam er erst mit, wie Kamui verschwand, als die erregende Hitze verschwunden war und er perplex blinzeln musste. Etwas fassungslos begegnete er Kamuis dunklem Blick, der auf seiner Schreibtischkante kniete und ihn fast begierig anfunkelte. „Steh auf … und … gib es mir ...“

Da war eine Hitze in Kamuis Blick … Etwas beinah brennendes, durch das er gar nicht anders konnte, als aufzustehen und dann atemlos zu beobachten, wie der seine Hose öffnete. Sich lustvoll über die Lippen leckte, sobald sie ihm in die Knie fiel und sein Glied unter seinem Shirt empor sprang. „Du bist riesig.“, hauchte Kamui dunkel, nur um sich dann nach vorne zu lehnen, tief und somit sein Hintern regelrecht in die Höhe ragte. Subarus Geist komplett leergefegt wurde, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, was Kamui hier wollte. Aber er fühlte sich komplett eingenommen von dieser puren Erregung, das er nicht widerstehen konnte. Er leckte sich über die selben Finger, über die Kamui nur wenige Minuten zuvor so sehnsüchtig gesaugt und geleckt hatte, nur um mit ihnen zwischen diese perfekten Pobacken zu gleiten und mit dem Zeigefinger Druck auf die zuckende Öffnung auszuüben. Solange, bis sie ihm nachgab und sein Finger ebenso darin versank, wie seine brennende Erregung in Kamuis Mund.

Danach … fühlte sich Subaru, als wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

~*~

Die Lust und Begierde war eines.

Aber körperliche Gewalt …

„Er sagte etwas Unpassendes, da hab ich ihm die Nase gebrochen.“, erklärte Kamui völlig ungerührt, wobei die blauvioletten Augen seinen besorgten Blick kühl erwiderten. „Kamui … was auch immer er sagte … sollte auch nur verbal geklärt werden.“, sanft musterte er den Jüngeren, dessen Ausdruck sich nicht änderte. „Ist das alles?“ Subaru nickte und Kamui verließ sein Büro.

Er sah ihn erst am nächsten Morgen wieder, nachdem er aus dem Bürofenster beobachtete, wie er aus einem Taxi stieg. Die Kleidung ein wenig zerrumpelt, ebenso wie die Haare. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, das Kamui mit jemand anderes … Stattdessen glaubte er später Erdbeere und etwas Alkoholisches in seinem Mund zu schmecken, während sie sich unter der Dusche küssten und Kamui ihn sehnsüchtig anflehte, ihn zu ficken.

~*~

„Wie sicher bist du … dass das was zurückgekommen ist, auch hundertprozentig Kamui ist?“, fragte ihn Arashi einige Wochen nach dem Vorfall in der Schule, woraufhin er überrascht zu der jungen Frau blickte. Sie stand ihm direkt auf dem Bürgersteig gegenüber, als hätte sie gewusst, wo er heute sein würde. War er inzwischen so routiniert? „Was meinst du?“, ein wenig unsicher musterte er Arashi, welche ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„Ich hab ihn neulich gesehen … im Park. Er hat mich nicht … er schien … so unendlich verändert.“, beendete sie schließlich ihre Aussage, die Subaru an einem Punkt traf, den er versuchte nicht heraufzuholen. Aus Angst, was er sich fragen könnte, als Onmyoji. „Er ist durch die Hölle gegangen. Was denkst du, wie man danach ist?“, entgegnete er ihr kälter, als beabsichtigt, eh er an ihr vorbeiging. „Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen einer gequälten Seele und einer dunklen. Und ich glaube als Onmyoji … kennst du ihn sogar am Besten.“

Haltlos stoppten seine Schritte.

Die Worte ihm Etwas ins Gesicht schlugen … das er nicht sehen wollte.

~*~

„Subaru ...“

Verschlafen drehte er den Kopf, nur um in tiefes Blauviolett zu sehen. „Hab ich … geht es dir gut?“, fragte er automatisch, während Kamui ihn zärtlich ansah. Die fast schwarzen Haare ihm seitlich ins Gesicht, über die langen Finger fielen, mit denen er seinen Kopf abgestützt hielt. „Du musst mich loslassen.“, hauchte Kamui zärtlich, woraufhin er blinzelte. Er hatte … Er schlief doch heute alleine in seinem Bett oder hatte er Kamui irgendwie festgehalten, als der von Keiichi gekommen und sich zu ihm gelegt hatte? „Entschuldige ...“, antwortete er, doch lächelte der Jüngere nur liebevoll, jedenfalls, bis aus dem Lächeln ein trauriger Ausdruck wurde. „Bitte lass mich los, Subaru.“

Er wollte antworten, als Kamui mit einem Mal verschwand und Subaru nach ihm griff. Aber statt ihn zu berühren … spürte er seinen Wecker unter den Fingern und … Unmöglich., wisperte sein Geist angsterfüllt.

~*~

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie Kamui leicht den Kopf neigte. Jedenfalls bis die blauvioletten Augen zu ihm blickten und er pure Erkenntnis in ihnen aufflackern sah. Er so hart an sich halten musste, den Tränen nicht nachzugeben, die ihren Weg in seine Augen kämpften. „Ich bin ein Teil von ihm.“, sagte der Jüngere, woraufhin Subaru knapp nickte. „Aber nicht alles. Nur der Teil, der keinen Frieden finden kann.“

„Ich liebe dich.“, antworte Kamui und Subaru spürte, wie seine Tränen fielen. „Ich weiß. Ebenso wie ich dich und genau darum …“ Er spürte das Ofuda unter seinen Fingerspitzen knicken, je härter er es griff. „Subaru ...“, hauchte der Jüngere zärtlich, bevor der seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Tränen über dieses wunderschöne Gesicht fielen, das er noch nie ertragen hat, weinen zu sehen, weshalb er nicht anders konnte, als die weichen Fingerspitzen mit den eigenen zu berühren. „Ich werde dich immer lieben.“, wisperte er schmerzerfüllt, während er Kamui zu sich zog, über die unsichtbare Barriere auf den geheiligten Boden und das Ofuda zärtlich auf seinen Rücken presste.

Subaru nur wenige Sekunden später auf die Knie sank, mit nichts … außer einem gebrochenem Herzen.

~*~

„Hättest du mich nicht gerettet …“ Subaru presste das Gesicht in sein Kissen, wünschte sich alles, aber nicht die Erinnerung nach Kamuis Geruch oder seiner Stimme. „Sie brauchen dich. Darum wünschte ich … das du lebst. Das und deinen Frieden.“ Kopfschüttelnd schloss er hart die Augen. Es war nicht real. Er träumte nur einen weiteren Albtraum.

„Du träumst, aber wer sagt, es sei darum nicht real? Kuzuki war real.“ Er hasste die Hoffnung, als er sich aufsetzte und in tiefes Blauviolett sah, welches ihn zärtlich musterte. „Er war ein Traumseher. Du bist tot.“, fauchte er wütend, nur um erneut Tränen in seinen Augen zu spüren. Warum fühlte es sich so furchtbar real an? „Weil es das ist. Weil … ich für dich da sein will. Auch, wenn es nur so sein kann.“

Subaru schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht echt. Es war nur ein weiterer Wunsch von ihm. „Ich wünschte … ich könnte dir all diesen Schmerz nehmen.“, wisperte Kamui, der sich über ihn lehnte und zärtlich seine Tränen fortstrich. Die warm schimmernden Augen mitfühlend hinabblickten. „Wie du … als du mich zurückgeholt hast. In diesem einen Augenblick … fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht … alleine.“

Seine Kehle verschloss sich beinah, während sein Herz einen heftigen Satz machte und er fassungslos … „Kamui?“ Nickend erwiderte der seinen Blick. „Wie sehr ich mir wünschte … mit dir aufwachen zu können.“, hauchte der Jüngere, bevor der mit dem Kopf auf seine Brust sank und Subaru, egal wie weh es ihm tat, lächeln musste. Zärtlich vergrub er die Finger in den weichen, warmen Haaren und schloss die Augen.

Subaru war nie jemand gewesen, der viel Schlaf fand. Er mied ihn meist wegen seinen Albträumen. Doch konnte er es ab jetzt kaum mehr erwarten. Alleine, weil es sich wie der Himmel anfühlte, in den Armen seines Geliebten zu erwachen, auch, wenn es nie länger als eine Nacht dauerte …

~*~ Fin ~*~


	23. Powerfull - Sequel Feeling good

Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Augen genussvoll schlossen. Sein Herz schlug heute anders, als je zuvor. Es war … Aufregung und Erregung, die ihn regelrecht zerrissen. Pflichtbewusstsein sowie Treue. Ein leiser Laut entkam seiner Kehle, als sich von hinten eine Hand um seine Kehle legte und seine Haut dort zärtlich streichelte. Lange Finger glitten über die Kante seines Kiefers, nur, um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und er eine Sekunde später weiche, leicht kühle Lippen auf seinen spürte. Fast sofort erwiderte er den Kuss intensiv, wobei sich eine warme Zunge sinnlich an seiner entlang schob und er spürte, wie sein Glied vollends hart wurde.

Von hinten spürte er den warmen, langen Körper sich sachte an seine Rückseite schmiegen, wobei die lange Erregung sich beinah schon automatisch zwischen seinen Pobacken wiederfand. Automatisch hob sich seine linke Hand, womit er seine Finger in die seidenweichen Haare vergrub, welche sich sinnlich um seine Finger wickeln ließen; Kuzuki erregt in den Kuss stöhnte, während dessen Hand langsam wieder seinen Hals hinabglitt, über seine Brust und sachte seine linke Brustwarze streifte. Atemlos keuchte er in den Kuss, nur um diesen zu lösen, sobald er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Sein Kopf drehte sich automatisch, sobald er die Augen aufschlug und in tiefes Dunkelgrün blickte.

Es war unmöglich zu ignorieren, wie Subaru sie musterte.  
Unmöglich nicht zu wissen, wie er sich hier fühlen sollte.  
Doch wollte Subaru es sehen … Wie es gewesen war, wenn Kuzuki und er …  
Während der weißblonde Mann kaum überredet werden musste. Der es schließlich mehr als bedauernd empfunden hat, nun nicht mehr mit ihm …

Kamui erwiderte den dunklen Blick, hinter dem mehr Erregung steckte, als er es ihm zugetraut hätte, dafür, dass das hier einzig eine Art … Nein, er wusste nicht, was es war. Er wusste nur, was es hätte sein sollen. Und das war es schon nicht mehr, da begann sich eine mehr als prominente Erregung in der engen, schwarzen Hose seines Onmyojis abzuzeichnen.

„Ich will dich schmecken ...“, wisperte es ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin sich Kamui über die leicht trockenen Lippen leckte. Kuzuki ihn im nächsten Augenblick behutsam nach vorne drückte, sodass er regelrecht über dem Kingsize-Bett kniete und ihm der Atem beinahe stockte, weil …

Er keuchte leise, bei dem Gefühl wie zärtlich Kuzukis Lippen sein Rückgrat hinabfuhren, immer tiefer, eh seine Pobacken umfasst und bestimmt gespreizt wurden. Seine Wangen heiß wurden, unter der Empfindung seines heißen Atems an einer so intimen Stelle. Allerdings wusste er genau, was Kuzuki wann brauchte. Da gab es diese Momente, in denen er ihm die Panik nehmen und ihn ritt oder ihn einen blies, damit er den Berater ablenken konnte. Und zurückholen. Aber dann gab es Tage, an denen Kuzuki ihn komplett dominieren wollte und heute …

Kamui wollte sich zurückhalten, doch als er die heiße Zungenspitze über seine Öffnung gleiten spürte, stöhnte er atemlos auf und schloss halb die Augen. Etwas Heißes lief über seine Erregung, aber er wagte es sich nicht, sich zwischen die Beine zu sehen. Stattdessen hielt er Subarus Blick, der dunkler wurde. Die langen Finger schlossen sich so hart um die Armlehnen des Stuhls auf dem der Schwarzhaarige saß, er konnte die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten sehen. „Das magst du … wenn ich dich lecke.“, wisperte es ihm rau gegen seine empfindliche Haut, bevor Kuzuki ihn tiefer leckte und Kamuis Finger sich härter ins Laken krallte. Er hart die Lippen zusammenpresste, um nicht so laut zu sein.

Subaru vertraute ihm damals, ihm zu zeigen, was er meinte, Nähe sei es was er brauchte und keinen rohen Sex. Und während sich zwischen ihnen exakt diese Nähe aufbaute, welche sie auch jetzt noch in ihrer Beziehung teilten, wollte Subaru wissen, was es bedeutete … einzig Sex des Genusses heraus zu haben. Schließlich konnten sie auch über alles reden. Aber Subaru sagte ihm oft, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Jemanden so intim an sich zu lassen, ohne dabei etwas zu empfinden.

Kuzukis Zunge fühlte sich so gut an … so verflucht …  
Er konnte nicht klar denken, wenn er in tief erregtes Dunkelgrün starrte, welches ihn in Gedanken regelrecht zu ficken schien, während gleichzeitig sein Klient ihn mit der Zunge um den Verstand brachte. Somit bog sich sein Rücken heftig durch, als er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und er so hart über dem Laken abspritzte … Es einzig Kuzukis Finger in seinem Haar war, die ihn davon abhielten, mit der Stirn auf die Matratze hinab zu sinken. Atemlos atmete er tief durch. „Wow … so schnell, bist du lange nicht gekommen.“, hauchte der dunkel in sein Ohr, bevor er einen Finger tief in sich spürte und sein Körper aufgrund der so raschen, intimen Empfindung, leicht erzitterte.

„Kommt er bei dir auch so schnell?“, fragte Kuzuki leise, aber sanft über seine Schulter. Beinah alarmiert hob sich sein Blick zu seinem Freund. Doch der erwiderte den Blick über seine Schulter offen und ungehemmt. „In gewissen Situationen ...“, antwortete Subaru in einer Stimmlage …

Kamui erschauderte.

Ein zweiter Finger folgte und er spürte die Erregung, die sein Glied wieder hart werden ließ. „Du siehst richtig groß aus ...“, hauchte Kuzuki, dessen interessiertes Lächeln er gegen seine Schläfe spürte. Kamui ihm sagen wollte, aufzuhören mit Subaru zu sprechen … Aber … „Mach deine Hose auf.“ Seine nächsten Worte, ihn beinahe mit einem intensiven Schwindel erfüllten, so heftig erregte ihn die sinnliche Dominanz in Kuzukis Stimme. Es musste einer dieser Tage sein. Einer der, bei dem sich Kuzuki mit einem der Clans treffen musste, die hinter seiner geplanten und fehlgeschlagenen Ermordung steckten.

Automatisch öffnete er den Mund, um Subaru zu sagen, dass er absolut nichts davon tun musste. Doch schob sich im selben Moment ein dritter Finger in ihn, wie Subaru sich fließend erhob und seine Hose mit so steten Fingern öffnete … das es ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem raubte. „Hm … du bist wirklich riesig.“, wisperte Kuzuki erregt, dessen Finger nun in ihn stießen. Kamui sich hart auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht aufzustöhnen, wie … Schweiß rann ihm von der Schläfe, über seinen Hals hinab, was der Weißblonde sogleich mit seiner Zunge von ihm leckte und einen erregenden Schauer über seinen gesamten Körper rinnen ließ. Und doch war es nichts gegen diese Intensität, als sich eine von Subarus Händen um die harte, bereits feuchte Erregung schlang.

Zitternd krallten sich seine Finger erneut härter ins Laken. Sein Körper bebte vor Zerrissenheit. Er wollte … Er wollte … Er … leckte sich sehnsüchtig über die Lippen, während sich sein Hintern gegen die langen Finger drängte. Er Kuzukis leises Schnurren gegen seinen Nacken summen spürte. Nur einen Augenblick, bevor sich die Finger aus ihm herauszogen und mit der Erregung Kuzukis ersetzt wurde. Er das kühle Gleitgel an dem Kondom beinah als unpersönlich empfand. Es ihn nicht annähernd so scharf machte, wie wenn Subarus blanke Erregung sich in ihn schob. Und genau das sehnte er sich jetzt herbei.

„Fick seinen Mund … sei so gut ...“, wisperte Kuzuki erregt, wie dunkel über ihm, wobei sich seine Finger um seine Hüften festigten und er alleine davon gekommen wäre, hätte er nicht bereits einen Orgasmus gehabt. Ihm stockte beinahe der Atem, sobald Subaru langsam an das Bett herantrat. Alles in ihm pochte und kribbelte vor Hitze. Er spürte den Schweiß, der sich in seinem Nacken bildete, ebenso wie die heißen Tropfen, die sich aus seiner Spitze lösten und sich im Laken sammelten … Aber er roch ebenso Subarus Erregung. Sah die langen Finger, wie sinnlich sie sich um seine zart violett verfärbte Länge bewegten. Sinnlich und langsam … Kamui kaum mitbekam, wie Kuzukis Zunge über seinen Nacken leckte, weil er zu hypnotisiert von seinem Freund war. Bis sein Punkt getroffen wurde und er heftig aufschrie vor Lust. Sich kurz darauf lange Finger in seine Haare schoben und er die harte Spitze an seiner Unterlippe spürte.

Schwindel erregt schloss Kamui die Augen, wie er mit der Zunge über die Spitze leckte, nur um diese kurz darauf in sein Mund geschoben zu spüren und er sich daran erinnerte, wie er das erste Mal Subaru sanft hinweisen wollte, dass er es manchmal genoss, wenn sanft in seinen Mund gestoßen wurde. Der jedoch immer fürchtete, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Jetzt jedoch … Sein Herz raste so hart. Ruckartig löste er eine Hand auf dem Laken, womit er sich an Subarus Pobacke krallte und die Augen aufschlug, um nach oben zu blicken. Er sogleich auf Dunkelgrün stieß, das ihn voller Sehnsucht fixierte. „Oh fuck … ihr seht so … so verflucht … heiß aus.“, stöhnte Kuzuki hinter ihm, dessen Stöße härter wurden. Härter, tiefer und Kamui nicht genug Luft durch die Nase bekam, womit sich Subaru ruckartig aus seinem Mund herauszog und er so heftig zu seinem Höhepunkt kam, das er weder spürte, wie Kuzuki ein letztes Mal tief in ihn stieß, wo er verharrte. Noch die heißen Spritzer, die seine Wange und seine Lippen trafen.

~*~

„Und … hast du es dir so in Etwa vorgestellt?“, fragte Kamui Subaru Stunden später, unter dem Strahl der heißen Dusche, während der mit den Fingern seine immer noch leicht geweitete Öffnung mit den Fingern massierte. „Nein … ich dachte an vieles, aber … aber ich verstehe es jetzt.“ Lächelnd vergrub er das Gesicht in der warmen Halsbeuge, welche er zärtlich küsste. „Außerdem … war es unaussprechlich erregend. Dich so zu sehen … so …“ Er öffnete langsam die Augen, nur um auf zu sehen. Nickend strich er Subaru ein paar nasse Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du ausgesehen hast … so stark und … beherrscht ...“ Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, spürte zwei Fingersitzen sachte in ihn eindringen, wobei er seine Erregung sachte gegen Subarus Oberschenkel presste. „Ich wette … das hast du genossen.“, wisperte er dunkel. Brauchte auch keine Antwort, so, wie Subarus Pupillen sich weiteten und der ihn in der nächsten Sekunde bestimmt, aber sanft gegen die Wand drückte. Sich zwischen seine Beine schob und Kamui genießend aufstöhnte, bei dem Gefühl seiner Erregung, die in ihn eindrang. „Er konnte sich vielleicht für eine bestimmte Zeit haben … aber am Ende … bin ich der Einzige für dich.“

Und wie er das war.  
Voll und ganz.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	24. Loving Embrace - Mini Shot

Kamui konnte nicht schlafen.

Zu viele Gedanken und Sorgen strömten durch seinen Geist, als dass er Ruhe finden konnte. So fand er sich auch in der Küche wieder, wo er beinah erschrak, weil eine Person an der Spüle stand. Die Arme an der Küchenzeile abgestützt während schwarze Haare akkurat über einem langen Nacken endeten. Er glaubte, er hätte sich erschrocken, würde er diese Rückansicht nicht gut genug kennen. So jedoch … trat er lautlos an Subaru heran, nur um mit der Stirn sachte gegen den warmen Rücken des Älteren zu sinken und mit den Händen über seine Unterarme zu streicheln.

Subaru musste ihn gespürt haben. Zumindest zuckte der nicht zusammen, noch verspannte er sich. Stattdessen glaubte er sogar zu spüren, wie er sich vollends entspannte, bis der sich langsam umdrehte und die Arme um ihn schlang. Genießend schloss er die Augen und fuhr mit den Händen über den langen Rücken, nach oben, bis er Subarus Nacken berührte. Sein Herz einen gewaltigen Satz machte, durch die Art, wie ihn Subaru enger an sich zog und an seinen Haaren roch.

Sehr lange standen sie so einfach nur in der Küche. Genossen die Nähe und Wärme des jeweils anderen, bis Kamui langsam den Kopf aus der warmen Halsbeuge löste. Durch die warme Nähe fühlte er sich auf merkwürdige Weise schläfrig, auch wenn er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde. Schweigend blickten sie einander in die Augen, wobei er glaubte, die dunkelgrünen Augen schimmerten im gedimmten Licht der Backofen-Anzeige irgendwie violett. Er war ja selbst noch nie eine Person großer Worte gewesen. Weshalb Kamui es auch immer genoss, Zeit mit Subaru zu verbringen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich erneut von dem Älteren so verstanden. Alleine an der Art, wie der ihn anblickte; mit seinen großen Händen sanft über Kamuis Rücken streichelte. Als wüsste er ganz genau, was er ihm mit seiner Zuneigung schenken konnte.

Und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, es gäbe nur eine Person, die ihn wirklich kannte. Nur … dass, je mehr er darüber reflektierte – über Fuma und seine Freundschaft – ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nie so war, wie mit Subaru. Hier fühlte er sich nicht klein und unbeholfen. Auch, wenn der Onmyoji stets auf ihm aufpasste und ihn beschützte, fühlte es sich mit ihm anders an. Aufrichtig und …

Er sollte das nicht unbedingt denken. Vielleicht war es in Ordnung in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers sowie außerhalb seiner Träume, da er nie sicher sein konnte, wer mit schauen konnte … Aber nicht, wenn Subaru so in seine Augen sehen konnte. Doch als er den Blick absenken wollte, hielten ihn weiche Fingerspitzen davon ab. Zärtlich fuhren sie hauchzart über seine Halskante hinab, wodurch ihm bewusst wurde, das Subaru seinen harten Puls fühlen musste. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte gleichzeitig so heftig, Kamui glaubte für einen Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Allerdings bannte ihn gleichzeitig der warme, minzige Atem auf seiner Wange, der so gut roch, dass er sich automatisch dagegen lehnte.

Zart streiften sich ihre Lippen, wobei ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch regelrecht explodierte, durch die Intensität, der Auf- und Erregung, die seinen Körper durchströmten. Automatisch sank sein Kopf in den Nacken, als die weichen Fingerspitzen in seinen Nacken glitten und ihn behutsam hielten. Sich ein wirklicher Kuss entwickelte, durch den Kamui genießend die Augen schloss und die Finger sachte in dem weißen T-Shirt verkrallte, das Subaru trug.

Er hatte letztes Jahr zum ersten Mal jemanden geküsst. Aus reiner Neugierde und gleichzeitiger Bockigkeit, weil er im Streit mit seiner Mutter auseinander gegangen war. Von daher hatte er es auch schnell wieder bereut, auch wenn der Junge echt niedlich gewesen war. So passte es nicht zu ihm. Genau aus dem Grund wusste er auch, dass das hier mehr, als eine Kurzschlussreaktion war. Es fühlte sich echt an, ebenso wie aufrichtig gegenüber einander.

Darum schlang er auch nach einigen Sekunden die Arme um Subarus Nacken, um sich sachte enger an ihn zu schmiegen und es zu genießen, wie leise der Ältere in den Kuss seufzte. Die weichen Haarspitzen kitzelten sachte seine Handkanten, als er mit den Händen über den langen Nacken fuhr, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Körper jagte. Eine Handfläche fuhr dessen über die Vertiefung, direkt über seinem Hintern, womit er noch näher an Subarus langen, definierten Körper gedrückt wurde.

Nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie den Kuss schließlich wieder, wobei Subaru ihn einen Letzten sehr zärtlich und nachdrücklich auf die Lippen hauchte, bevor der sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergrub und die Arme wieder vollends um ihn schlang. Lächelnd schmiegte er sein eigenes in Subarus Halsbeuge, wo er den warmen, wohligen Geruch in sich aufnahm und sich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so … geliebt gefühlt hat.

Unterbewusst war ihm dabei ebenso bewusst, dass dieser Moment nicht ewig halten würde. Spätestens wenn die Nacht zum Morgen werden würde, müssten sie sich voneinander trennen. Aber für diesen Augenblick … konnten und durften sie so tun, als gäbe es nur sie beide.

Und wenn von jetzt an auch Subarus Weg manchmal zu ihm führte, womit sich ein warmer Körper über der Bettdecke zu ihm legte, schweigsam und damit dennoch mehr sagte, als tausend Worte es ausdrücken konnten …

Fürchtete Kamui am Ende nicht mehr in Einsamkeit sterben zu müssen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	25. Do not cheat on me

Subaru wusste nicht, warum er sich das hier antat. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Seit dem Tag, an dem er aufgestanden und erkannt hat, das ihn Seishirō betrog. Er musste zugeben, es gab mehr, als einen Hinweis. Aber zunächst wollte er es eben nicht wahrhaben. Jetzt allerdings, nachdem er ihm bereits zum dritten Mal aus dem Apartment kommen sah … wurde es nur umso klarer. Schließlich wusste er, wie sein Freund, mit dem er seit sechs Jahren zusammen war, aussah, wenn er gerade …

Nur, dass er jetzt eben nicht mehr seinen Freund verfolgte. Sondern viel mehr diesen unglaublich schönen Jungen, der immer dann auftauchte, kurz nachdem Seishirō gegangen war. Zunächst wollte er nicht wahrhaben, dass sein Freund sich erneut auf einen so jungen Mann einließ. Der sogar jünger aussah, als Subaru es damals war, als sie zusammen kamen. Aber auch um einiges attraktiver. Lange, schlanke Beine. Volles, dunkelbraunes Haar, das beinahe schwarz schimmerte. Makellose, weiße Haut und Augen …

„Hey!“ Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als er eine helle, junge Stimme hörte. Eindringlich und sauer, aber auch kurios. Automatisch wandte er den Kopf zu dieser, nur um zusammenzufahren, weil … „Das ist jetzt das vierte Mal, dass ich Sie in meiner Nähe sehe. Was zur Hölle wollen Sie von … Hallo? Hey!“ Subaru ertrug es nicht. Also rannte er davon. Er rannte, weil es einfacher schien, als sich von diesem viel zu attraktiven Jungen auf das Eine aufmerksam machen zu lassen.

~*~

Es hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, erneut vor dem Apartment zu stehen. Dienstags und erneut am späten Nachmittag, als Seishirō gerade aus dem Komplex trat. Er hatte diesen mehr als befriedigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und sich gleichzeitig eine Falte aus der Hose strich. Dann trat er auf den Bürgersteig und verschwand in der Masse.

Müde machte sich Subaru nicht einmal die Mühe, ihm mit seinen Blicken zu folgen. Was ihm jedoch ins Gesicht schlug, war plötzlich die Tatsache, dass der schöne Junge gerade aus der Menge an Passanten, die über den Bürgersteig liefen, die Treppe zum Apartmentkomplex betrat. Und in dem Moment musste er sich fragen … wie Seishirō so aussehen konnte, wenn der Junge doch gar nicht da gewesen war.

~*~

Kamui spürte ihn.  
Diesen Blick.

Er wollte es ignorieren. Ganz besonders, nachdem der Stalker erst letzte Woche so feige abgehauen war. Fuma hatte er natürlich nichts erzählt, schließlich wusste er um dessen leicht aggressive Art, wenn es um Kamuis Sicherheit ging. Außerdem konnte er auch gut auf sich selbst achtgeben. Aus dem Grund fand er sich kurz darauf erneut in Konfrontation mit dem gut aussehenden Fremden. Dabei versuchte er nicht auf die Wortwahl Soratas zu achten, als dieser ihn einmal bemerkte und meinte, dass er den Typen wie einen Baum besteigen – nein.

„Wieso verfolgen Sie mich?“, fragte er somit den Mann dieses Mal sehr viel … weniger wütend, als beim letzten Mal. Wobei sein Temperament hochgekocht war, weil Fuma ihn nur frustriert hat, nachdem er ihn wortwörtlich versetzt hat. Dunkelgrüne und unglaublich sanftmütige Augen sahen ihn unsicher an. Jedenfalls bis … „Ich weiß, dass du mit meinem Freund schläfst.“ Für einen Augenblick klangen die Worte, wie durch Watte zu ihm gesprochen. Bis sie direkt in sein Bewusstsein hindurchdrangen und er den Mann einfach nur anstarrte. „Was?!“

„Ich … ich kann es verstehen, ich meine, du siehst unglaublich aus und – aber ich … ich muss dich bitten, aufzuhören.“ Sein Herz raste und er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle für einen Moment verschloss. Aber nicht vor – sondern vor Wut. Blinder … und wirklich tiefer Wut. „Ich wusste es. Dieser miese ...“, wisperte er, während sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. „Es tut mir leid. Seishirō … weiß es, zu lügen und falls er dir sagte, keine Beziehung zu haben ...“ Kopfschüttelnd presste er die linke Hand zunächst auf seine Stirn, eh er mit ihr seine Augen bedeckte und den Kopf langsam absenkte. „Lass mich raten … jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Freitag?“, fragte er unter einem Wispern, woraufhin der Mann für einen Moment stoppte. „Ja, ich meine … Du bist schließlich anwesend.“

Haltlos rutschte dem Jungen die Hand von der Stirn. Seine Atmung war beschleunigt und Subaru sah, wie dunkel die blauvioletten Augen aussahen, derartig geweitet waren die Pupillen. „Ich wusste es, dieser miese Drecksack!“, fauchte der schließlich so impulsiv und wütend, das er beinahe zusammenfuhr. Doch drehte der Junge sich mit einem Mal herum, wobei er beinahe von einem Auto angefahren wurde, weil der gar nicht auf den Verkehr achtete. Eilig folgte er ihm. „Wohin willst du? Du … bitte konfrontiere ihn nicht damit.“

Er folgte dem Jungen die Treppe hinauf, in einen kühlen Vorraum des Komplexes, nur um zu beobachten, wie der plötzlich innehielt und ihn wieder ansah. „Moment … du denkst, ich … würde mit deinem Freund ficken?“ Subaru spürte, wie sich seine Wangen färbten, unter der direkten Wortwahl des Jüngeren. Allerdings blieb ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten, als der nur mit den Zähnen knirschend herumfuhr und die Treppe so schnell hinauflief, dass er fürchtete, der Jüngere würde stolpern. „Bitte warte. Mach jetzt nichts Überstürztes ...“ Schließlich kannte der Seishirō nicht. Er war zwar nicht gewalttätig, doch wenn Subaru Etwas machte, das ihn verärgerte, konnte er sehr kalt und schneidend sein.

„Nichts Überstürztes? Das hier … das ist schon längst überfällig.“, wisperte der Junge, als er die Tür zu wohl seinem Apartment aufgeschlossen hatte und in dieses stürmte. Subaru gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu folgen, so sehr zog ihn dessen Aura mit ihm. „Du dreckiger Wichser!“, fauchte es, bevor ein Klatschen zu hören war und Subaru kurz darauf völlig perplex stoppte. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Jungen, der vor einem anderen stand, welcher jedoch mindestens drei Köpfe größer als er war und sich überrascht die Wange hielt, eh er mit der anderen Hand ausholte und Subaru so schnell nicht schauen konnte, wie er den Jüngeren hinter sich schob und das fremde Handgelenk hart festhielt. „Wag es dich nicht!“, sagte er ernst.

Zum ersten Mal wirklich ernst und wütend.

Weil er jetzt erkannte, der richtigen Person gegenüber zu stehen. Dem Jungen, mit dem sein Freund seit zu langer Zeit vögelte. Der zudem auch noch einen wunderbaren Freund hatte, den er betrog. Und diesen auch noch schlagen wollte. Kühl wurde sein Blick erwidert, bis der sich aus seinem Griff entzog und abfälliges Schnauben folgte. „Lass mich raten, du bist sein langweiliger Freund, der zu prüde für harten Sex ist.“

Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz. Ob vor Wut oder Schmerz, weil er schon viel zu viele Dinge für Seishirō getan hatte, die ihm nicht gefielen … „Wenigstens ist er kein Arschloch, der seinen Freund betrügt. Bereits zum zweiten Mal! Du hast versprochen das nie mehr zu tun!“, fauchte es hinter ihm verletzt, wobei er den schmalen Körper leicht gegen seinen Arm pressen spürte, den er behutsam zurückschob, weil er nicht wusste, wie der Große reagieren würde.

Der jedoch lachte nur abfällig. „Das Einzige, das ich damals versprochen habe, ist, mich nie mehr von dir erwischen zu lassen. Aber wenn wir mal ehrlich sein sollen … hättest du es wissen wollen, hättest du es bemerkt.“

„Du mieser –...“ Erneut musste er den Jüngeren zurückhalten, als er nach vorne fuhr. „Ja, was auch immer. Es wurde mir sowieso zu langweilig mit dir, Kamui." Einen Moment später wurde die Apartmenttür ins Schloss geschmissen und Subaru blinkte. Nach so vielen Gedanken und Vorstellungen … hatte er das hier nicht kommen sehen. So gar nicht!

~*~

Drei Wochen später konnte Subaru es immer noch nicht glauben, wie gut er sich plötzlich ohne Seishirō an seiner Seite fühlte. Die Trennung fiel ihm überraschender Weise wirklich leichter, als er es je geglaubt hätte. Hokuto sagte, dass er auch schon wieder viel mehr lächelte. Seine gesamte Aura viel heller und freier wirkte, als seit einer Ewigkeit. Wobei auch er zugeben musste, sich besser zu fühlen. Über die Jahre war ihm nämlich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie niedergedrückt und fremd er sich in seiner eigenen Haut gefühlt hat. Erst jetzt, wo der Druck weg war … „Oh mein Gott, sieh mal zur Tür. Nicht so auffällig! Mensch ist der niedlich. Wär der nicht was für dich?“

Subaru seufzte leise und drehte nun weniger auffällig den Kopf, nur um zu spüren, wie sich seine Augen leicht weiteten, als er direkt in Blauviolett blickte. Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Satz in der Brust, sobald er die Erkenntnis darin aufblitzen sah. Niemals hätte er angenommen … „Stalkst du mich wieder?“, fragte der Junge – Kamui, wie er sich auf kuriose Weise gemerkt hat – mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine Eingeweide mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Prickeln durchziehen ließ.

„Sicher, dass es nicht andersherum ist? Schließlich waren wir zuerst hier.“, antwortete er, wobei es ihn selbst überraschte, wie leicht ihm die flirtenden Worte über die Lippen kamen. Sachte senkten sich pechschwarze, lange Wimpern über die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, ab, nur um ihn darunter intensiv anzusehen. „Womöglich hab ich nach dir Ausschau gehalten.“, wisperte Kamui und Subaru spürte aus dem Prickeln … mehr werden. „Na dann … hast du mich gefunden.“, erwiderte er schließlich sanft sowie mit einem Lächeln, das der Jüngere auf eine Weise erwiderte …

„Das dritte Rad geht jetzt. Viel Spaß noch.“, sagte Hokuto neben ihnen, aber Subaru fand … er konnte sich nicht von diesem Blick lösen, selbst wenn er es wollte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	26. In the Shadows

Kamui spülte sein Geschirr ab, als er es spürte.

Ein Prickeln und Kribbeln im Nacken.

Kühl wie heiß, was seine Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Allerdings nicht lange, bis heiße Lippen darüber fuhren und ein paar starke Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen. Ihm entglitt dabei beinahe das Glas, das er in der Hand hielt. Umflossen mit glitschigem Schaumwasser. „Du bist wieder da ...“, hauchte er, bevor eine Hand seinen Arm entlang glitt, und er das schwarze Leder des Handschuhs beobachtete, wie es sich sofort verdunkelte, sobald er zwischen seine nassen Fingern verschwand und das Glas dann mit den eigenen Fingern umfasste; ihm so schließlich entnahm und beiseite stellte. „Ich war nie weg.“, wisperte es ihm ins Ohr, bevor er umgedreht wurde und Kamui so schnell die Arme gar nicht um den langen Nacken schlingen konnte, wie ihn der Ältere an den Schenkeln umfasste und auf die Anrichte hob.

~*~

Er liebte diese weiche Haut sowie die Muskeln, die er darunter manchmal zucken spüren konnte. Es erinnerte ihn daran, das mehr Leben und Mensch in seinem Liebhaber steckte, als dieser es zugeben wollte. Seine Fingerkuppe des Zeigefingers glitt über den letzten Bauchmuskel, langsam zu einem der Hüftknochen, die sich nur minimal unter der weichen Haut abzeichneten, hinab über die Vertiefung, an der sich die weiche Haut nur noch weicher anfühlte. Er das leichte Stocken in dem Atem über sich hören konnte, bevor lange Finger in seinen Nacken glitten und er langsam aufblickte.

Sanft blickte er in dunkles Grün, während seine Finger unter das Laken glitten, zu der sich bereits wieder erhärtenden Erregung. Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz, sobald er das bloße Verlangen in diesen dunklen, schönen Augen sehen konnte. Sachte umfasste er das Handgelenk der Hand, die in seinem Nacken ruhte, nur um sie von sich zu nehmen und sich gleichzeitig aufzusetzen. Mit dem rechten Bein glitt er über die schmale Hüfte, womit er sich über das Becken des Älteren setzte und tief durchatmen musste, bei dem Gefühl, wie die pralle Erregung wie von selbst zwischen seine Pobacken glitt.

Noch bevor sich die andere Hand an seine Hüfte legen konnte, fing er sie ebenfalls ab. Er sah für einen Augenblick Überraschung in dem dunklen Grün aufblitzen, während seine Finger zwischen die des Älteren glitten und er die großen Hände neben dem schwarzen Haarschopf ins Kissen drückte. Sich gleichzeitig beinah hypnotisch langsam auf die Erregung sinken ließ, die ihm den Atem raubte. Schon seit sie … seit Monaten.

Ihm fielen die Haare in die Stirn, als er sich hinablehnte, um die weichen Lippen zu küssen. Er spürte das Zucken unter seinen Fingern. Ausgelöst durch den Instinkt, ihm die Haare zurückzustreichen, da sie dem Anderen in der Stirn kitzelten, doch war es genau das … was er brauchte. Eine Regung. Und zwar mehr als die Härte, die ihn auf eine Weise erfüllte, wie es noch nie jemand getan hat. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, nachdem er den Kuss lösen musste. Es einfach zu erregend war. „Kamui.“, wisperte es dunkel gegen seine Lippen, woraufhin er die Augen wieder aufschlug.

Lange erwiderte er den intensiven Blick. Erkannte das pure Verlangen, die Sehnsucht und … begann sich schließlich langsam zu bewegen. Zunächst, um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, wie es sich anfühlte, oben zu sein. Manchmal … nicht oft, aber manchmal bekam er diese Augenblicke der Kontrolle. Denn auch wenn er es liebte, wie hart und leidenschaftlich der andere ihn fickte … waren es diese Momente, in denen er wusste, dass er der Einzige war.

Atemlos biss er sich auf die Lippen, je härter er sich begann zu bewegen, nur um zu spüren, wie fest die Finger sich um seine schlangen. Ihn unbarmherzig festhielten. Sein Glied rieb feucht und hart über den flachen Bauch unter sich, was ihn viel zu sehr erregte. Zu nahe an die Klippe brachte, die er jedoch noch nicht verlassen wollte. Er somit ihre Verschränkung löste und sich komplett aufsetzte, wodurch die kühle Luft sein heißes Fleisch umspielte, was ihn atemlos den Namen des Älteren wispern ließ. Sofort legten sich die Hände an seine Hüften, allerdings nicht um ihn zu halten oder bewegen. Einzig streichelnd, während er sich mit den Händen hinter sich auf die Oberschenkel des Schwarzhaarigen stützte und den Rücken durchbog. „Kamui …“, stöhnte es unter ihm und dann glitten die Finger über seine Pobacken sowie dazwischen und ihm wurde schwindelig vor purer, überwältigender Lust, als die Fingerspitzen seine Öffnung dort streiften, wo die pralle Erregung in ihn fuhr, wann immer er sich nach unten presste.

Seine Nägel bohrten sich in das weiche Fleisch des Oberschenkels, nur um heftig zu kommen und sich dabei auf das zuckende Glied zu pressen. „Subaru ...“, stöhnte er atemlos. Überkommen von weißen Rauschen und heißer Erfüllung, durch die er komplett außer Atem auf die breite Brust unter sich sank und genoss, wie die Hände über seinen Rücken streichelten.

Er wünschte … es würde ewig andauern.  
Nicht nur für eine Nacht.

~*~

„Du solltest mich fürchten.“, wisperte es in der Dunkelheit. „Wieso?“, fragte er leise, während er den Schatten folgte, in denen sich der Ältere begann zu bekleiden. Fließend und schwarz.

„Weil ich der Sakurazukamori bin.“ Kamui hörte nichts, bis auf den lauen Wind, der die Gardinen sanft wehen ließ. Langsam streckte er sich über seinem Bett aus. Spürte das kühle Laken in die Vertiefung kurz über seinem Po gleiten, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Finger in den schwarzen Stoff des Mantels schlang, den der Ältere gerade angezogen hatte. Bestimmt zog er daran, bis sich neben ihm die Matratze absenkte und er heißen Atem auf seiner Wange spürte. „Du bist mein Subaru. Ich könnte dich nie fürchten.“

Schon gar nicht, nachdem der ihm das Leben damals gerettet hat. Halb drehte sich Kamui, womit er Subaru ins Gesicht sehen konnte, auch, wenn es immer noch im Dunklen lag. Kamui kannte den Tod. Auch schon bevor der Sakurazukamori den Mann getötet hat, der ihn hatte töten wollen. Er kannte Angst und das Gefühl aufsteigender Gefahr, aber … „Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher. Selbst in der Dunkelheit.“ Der gleichen Dunkelheit, die er schon früh fürchtete, durch das, was er glaubte zu spüren. Ausgelöst durch ein Erbe, das er erst verstand, als seine Mutter starb.

„Was ich mache ...“, begann Subaru, doch überbrückte Kamui nur den Abstand, um die weichen Lippen zu küssen. „Machst du, weil du es tun musst.“ Seine Finger streichelten durch die weichen, schwarzen Strähnen des Älteren. „Versuchst du … willst du es beenden?“, fragte er leise, weil sie noch nie so lange über dieses Thema gesprochen hatten. Eigentlich … noch nie.

Warme Finger legten sich an seine Wange. So andächtig, Kamui fürchtete plötzlich eine Antwort zu bekommen … die er nicht verkraften würde. „Ich sollte es beenden. Wir sollten … Aber du bist mein Licht, das mir den Weg aus den Schatten weist. Wenn ich fürchte … in ihnen zu versinken.“ Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz, womit er erneut Subaru küsste, dieses Mal jedoch die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, um ihn über sich zu ziehen. „Dann geh nicht. Bleib bei mir ...“ So lange, wie möglich. Aber er sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen genoss er es. Das Gewicht des Älteren, als der sich über ihn kniete und Kamui das Laken zwischen ihnen wegzog.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Verschlafen streckte sich Kamui in seinem Bett, als er das zarte Zwitschern der Vögel vor seinem Fenster hören konnte. Und doch war es nicht der Grund, warum er leicht lächelte. Sondern das zarte Gewicht der großen Hand, die warm und entspannt in der Vertiefung über seinem Hintern ruhte. Eigentlich sollte er aufstehen …

Stattdessen rollte er sich lieber auf die andere Seite, um sich in Subarus Armbeuge zu kuscheln, die so verführerisch halb unter dem Kissen ruhte und spürte kurz darauf den anderen Arm, der sich fester um ihn schlang, womit er eng an den warmen, langen Körper gepresst wurde. Der Schlaf ihn so schnell wieder einnahm, dass er nie die Gelegenheit bekam, den warmen wie glücklichen Ausdruck auf Subarus Zügen zu sehen.

Es an diesem Morgen aber auch nicht musste, um später genau damit wieder zu erwachen.  
Und das nicht zum letzten Mal.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	27. One Wish

Es hat so lang gedauert, bis ich hier wieder was zustande gebracht habe. Herzlich widme ich das Kapitel Viebi, die sich schon so lange nach den beiden sehnt. ;-) Ich hoffe, dass es gefällt und freue mich auf eure Reviews. :)

GLG & ein schönes 3. Adventswochenende.

~*~

Eigentlich verging nie ein Tag, an dem Subaru nicht an Kamui denken musste. Das begann mit dem zarten Zwitschern der Vögel, sobald die ersten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster drangen, welche warm auf sein Gesicht fielen. Und endete meist mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in seiner Brust, sobald er sich in der Nacht in sein Bett legen musste, welches sich kälter denn je anfühlte. Schließlich kannte er das Gegenteil. Erinnerte sich an manchen Krankenhausaufenthalt mit dem Jüngeren, welcher so geplagt durch Albträume war, dass er kaum eine ruhige Minute bekam. Doch wenn Subaru sich zu ihm setzte und durch die weichen, schokoladenbraunen Haare fuhr, schien alles besser zu sein. Selbst er bekam diese Wärme zu spüren. Das Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit und … Liebe.

Denn ja, er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er nicht erkannt hätte, dass sich Kamui in ihn verknallt hat. Und auch wenn er zunächst so tat, es nicht zu sehen, damit er ihn für seine unerwiderten Gefühle nicht wehtun musste ... fühlte er sich am Ende dennoch wie ein Vollidiot. Weil er vielleicht erkannt hat, wie gern Kamui ihn hatte. Aber nicht, dass er es erwiderte.

Erst als es zu spät war.

Da musste man sich schon wundern, wie es sein konnte, dass man die eigenen Gefühle erst dann erkannte, wenn man keine Chance bekam, diese anzunehmen. Denn ... egal, was er vielleicht glaubte noch für Seishiro-san gespürt zu haben, wusste er, dass diese Gefühle ausgelöst worden waren, durch Manipulation, Lügen und Schmerz. Aber Kamui ... Die Dinge, die er empfand, einfach nur durch das bloße Gefühl warmer, langer Finger, die sich zärtlich um seine legten ... in stummen Komfort, das war echt und aufrichtig.

Die meiste Zeit über konnte Subaru in Wohlgefallen sowie einem warmen Gefühl an diese Zeit zurückdenken. Begleitet von einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend und leichten Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb. Aber trotzdem ... in einem guten Empfinden.

Jedenfalls bis die ersten Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen und er mit einem Mal erkannte – inmitten von Paaren und Familien – wie viel Zeit eigentlich vergangen sein musste, dass er nicht einmal erkannt hat, dass Weihnachten bevorstand.Für einen Moment stand er somit verdattert auf dem Gehweg, in mitten von Tokios dichter Einkaufsstraße und starrte auf zwei Jugendliche, welche zwar keine Händchen hielten oder sonst irgendwie direkt deutlich machten, ein Paar zu sein. Aber so, wie der Junge mit den kinnlangen, honigbraunen Strähnen an der Kappe des Kleineren zog – ihn damit neckte, während goldgrüne Augen versuchten giftig zurück zu sehen … Da war einfach etwas an der Art, wie die beiden zueinander standen, sich ansahen und sich einander zuwandten …

Mit zugeschnürter Kehle musste er sich fragen, ob es nicht irgendwo auch ein Universum gab, in dem das hier auch sie hätten sein können. Kamui und er.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn auch dann nicht los, als er sich kurz nach Mitternacht in sein Bett rollte und sein Kopfkissen gegen die Brust drückte. Sich vorstellte, es wäre Kamui.

~*~

Erschrocken fuhr Subaru aus seinem Schlaf heraus, als etwas Feucht-Nasses seine Nase berührte, woraufhin er direkt in die Aufrechte fuhr und …

Und nicht atmen konnte, weil er …  
Etwas – nein, absolut und vollkommen überwältigt starrte er zunächst den Hund vor sich an, welcher praktisch über seinen Schoß, auf seinem Bett stand und der ihm von der Größe wie ein Bär vorkam, eh er den Kopf langsam drehte und …

„Kamui.‟, entkam es ihm atemlos, woraufhin ihm ein leises, verschlafenes Seufzen entgegnet wurde. Das musste ein Traum sein. Oder eine Vision. Ruckartig zog er sein Kopfkissen hoch, um seine Ofudas zu umfassen, welche er stets in seiner Nähe mit sich trug, doch das einzige, was er darunter zu fassen bekam, war eine Kondomverpackung, sowie Gleitgel. „Keine Zeit …‟, murmelte es nur neben ihm, bevor sich der Jüngere neben ihm aufsetzte und er dann weiche Lippen seine Wange streifen spürte. „Aber … vielleicht ...‟, wisperte es verführerisch, gefolgt von einer Hand, die sich über seinen nackten Schenkel schob, woraufhin er diese ruckartig umfasste und atemlos in intensives Violett blickte. Lange erwiderte Kamui seinen Blick, bis sich etwas Verletztes über die schönen Züge legte und noch ehe er irgendetwas sagen konnte, stieg Kamui über ihn hinweg. „Dann eben nicht.‟, murmelte es verletzt, dann fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und Subaru glaubte …

Er glaubte …  
Und doch gleichzeitig so gar nichts!

~*~

Schweigend saß er an der Kücheninsel, welche genauso aussah, wie seine eigene. Die gesamte Wohnung sah aus wie seine. Aber sie war so … lebendig durch Pflanzen, Bilder, Farben und … und einem Bernhardiner, der – weshalb auch immer – seinen Oberschenkel durch seine Hose sabberte und ihn aus großen, dunkelbraunen Augen anblickte. Obwohl ihn das wahrscheinlich am meisten stören sollte, lag sein Blick auf einem Bild, das an der Wand hing, schräg neben ihm; darauf zu sehen war er, mit einem warmen Lächeln, während Kamui in seinen Armen stand und verliebt zu ihm aufblickte. Daneben hatte sich Hokuto mit ihrem Kopf hinein gemogelt und grinste frech in die Kamera.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf von der Aufnahme weg, zu Kamui, der den Fokus auf seinem Handy liegen hatte und gleichzeitig an seiner Tasse Kaffee nippte. Nichts auf seinem Gesicht die gleiche Freude und Wärme ausstrahlte, wie auf den Bildern, die überall verteilt standen. Noch wurde er so angesehen, wie … wie früher. Womit er gar nicht anders konnte, als zu denken, dass das hier eine Art Fluch sein musste. „Hast du mich verflucht?‟, fragte er somit gerade heraus, woraufhin sich tiefes Violett langsam hob und ihn ein wenig verdattert musterte. „Wie bitte?‟

Subaru atmete langsam, tief durch. Was auch immer für ein Wesen dies getan hatte, musste stark genug sein, um seine Fähigkeiten zu blockieren, die Stärke dieser Vision sowie des Wesens selbst ausfindig zu machen. „Ich fragte, ob das hier ein Fluch sein soll? Für das, was ich nie haben werde. Ist das meine Strafe?‟ Dabei deutete er von dem Bild, zu dem Hund und schließlich auf Kamui, der seinen Blick lange sowie hart erwiderte, eh er sich langsam von der Küchenzeile erhob. „Wenn du das wirklich so siehst … kannst du ja zu deinem Freund gehen.‟ Damit drehte sich Kamui von ihm weg und stellte die Tasse in die Spüle. Völlig ungerührt und emotionslos, was ihn ebenfalls ruckartig aufstehen ließ. „Was für einen Freund? Ich hab niemanden!‟

Noch bevor er überhaupt weitersprechen konnte, fuhr Kamui herum. „Verarsch mich nicht! Denkst du, ich merke es nicht, wenn …‟, begann Kamui, dessen tiefe Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten und Subaru es die Kehle verschloss. „Du lässt mich ja gar nicht mal mehr an dich ran. Und ich meine nicht …‟ Letzteres wisperte die warme Stimme so verletzt … Er brachte seinen Namen erst über die Lippen, da war Kamui an ihm vorbei und Subaru fürchtete, dass dies mehr als ein Fluch sein musste. Denn nicht einmal dieser konnte sich so real und schmerzvoll anfühlen, wie das, was er empfand, Kamuis Tränen zu sehen.

~*~

Der Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren in warme, tiefgrüne Augen blickte, welche seinen so ähnlich waren, fühlte sich an, wie ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser, welches über ihm ausgegossen wurde. Absolut überwältigend. Doch bevor er es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen konnte, dass dies auch ein Gutes haben könnte, wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte.

„Hokuto … bitte.‟, wisperte er, wobei er ein weiteres Mal klopfte. Als ihm kurz darauf geöffnet wurde, wurde er deutlich abwehrender angeblickt, denn zuvor. „Du hast echt Nerven nach allem hier wieder aufzutauchen.‟, fauchte seine Zwillingsschwester sauer, was ihn beinah zusammenfahren ließ. Er kannte sie nicht wütend. Und noch weniger in seine Richtung. „Was auch immer ich –...‟

„Was auch immer?‟, wiederholte die Schwarzhaarige ungläubig, bevor sie die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn kalt musterte. „Du hast mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ich mich aus eurem Leben heraushalten soll. Komm also jetzt nicht zu mir zurück gekrochen, nachdem Kamui weiß, mit wem du fickst.‟

Seine Wangen röteten sich heftig durch die direkte Wortwahl, aber viel mehr, weil … „Nein! Ich habe nicht – ich würde ihn nie –...‟

„Schwachsinn! Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du diesen Typen geküsst hast.‟, entgegnete ihm seine Schwester wütend sowie fassungslos, was ihn nur atemlos innehalten ließ. Das konnte nicht – er würde nie … Allerdings erhielt er keine Chance, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, noch dieses Chaos. „Es ist mir auch egal, was du mit wem tust – obwohl, nein … abgesehen von einer Sache. Denn ich erinnere mich daran, wie verrückt du mal nach Kamui warst und dass du für ihn sogar auf das Oberhaupt unserer Familie verzichtet hast. Weil du ihn wirklich aufrichtig geliebt hast. Weshalb ich nicht verstehe, wo diese … Aufrichtigkeit hin verschwunden ist. Diese wahre Liebe, die ihr beide zueinander hattet. Ich weiß, wo seine liegt. Darum weiß ich auch, dass du ihn nicht verdienst. Vielleicht damals, aber … aber heute … Heute weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wer du überhaupt bist. Also sei zumindest so viel Mann und lass ihn endlich los. Denn er wird dich nie loslassen.‟

Noch nie hatten ihm Worte so wehgetan, wie diese. Weshalb er gar nicht anders konnte, als die Hand gegen das Türblatt sinken zu lassen, noch ehe die Tür ins Schloss fallen konnte und er seine Schwester verzweifelt ansah. „Das weiß ich doch aber auch nicht. Denn das … Hokuto, so bin ich doch gar nicht. Wenn da also noch eine winzige Chance für mich besteht … bitte ich dich, hilf mir.‟

Tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn so lange und durch dringlich an, er fürchtete …  
Doch entließ seine Schwester einen leisen, schnaubenden Laut, eh sie die Tür wieder aufzog und zur Seite trat. „Wenn du mich verarscht … schneid ich dir die Eier ab und servier sie dir zum Frühstück.‟

~*~

Die Dinge, die ihm Hokuto erzählte, über seine Beziehung mit Kamui, waren so unglaublich … nicht, dass er es nicht glauben würde, es war einfach nur … überwältigend schön sowie intensiv. Dabei erfuhr er, dass er Kamui auf dem Campus getroffen hatte und sich praktisch in der ersten Sekunde in einander verliebt hatten. Lange Nachmittage in der Bibliothek wurden zur Routine, noch bevor sie es sich wagten, miteinander auszugehen. Alleine, weil Subaru eigentlich Tutor an der Schule gewesen war und kein Schüler mehr. Hinzukam seine Ausbildung, welche er als künftiges Clan-Oberhaupt annehmen sollte, doch hätte er wegen dieser nach England ziehen müssen, was er nicht konnte und ebenso wenig wollte, da dort nicht sein Herz schlug.

Er erfuhr von ihrem ersten Kuss, der unter einem Sakurabaum stattfand – so ironisch das auch sein mochte – und wünschte sich, er könne sich daran erinnern, auch, wenn dies gar nicht sein Leben zu sein schien. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, das hier für den Subaru, welchem dieses Leben gehörte, korrigieren zu müssen.

Somit versuchte er von Hokuto alles herauszufinden, was er wissen musste, um Kamui wieder zu besänftigen und für sich zu gewinnen, doch am Ende … „Sei einfach du selbst.‟

Er selbst jedoch … war innerlich gebrochen. Konnte jemand wie er überhaupt in der Lage sein, so, wie er war, für jemanden richtig sein? Subaru konnte es nicht beantworten. Allerdings wusste er, dass Selbstzweifel ihn nicht weiterbringen würden. Darum ließ er sein Herz sprechen und tat das Einzige, das einfach richtig schien.

Dabei ignorierte er den leicht unangenehmen, kühlen Schauer, der über seinen Rücken fuhr, mit jedem tiefen Atemzug, bei dem er den süßlichen Geruch von Kirschblüten einatmete und genoss stattdessen den überwältigenden Ausdruck auf Kamuis Gesicht, sobald der über ihre Türschwelle trat und auf die vier Dutzend Kirschblütenzweige blickte, die er in den letzten Stunden sehr mühevoll in ihrer Wohnung verteilt hatte.

Als sich Kamuis Augen jedoch plötzlich mit Tränen füllten, zweifelte er plötzlich an der Geste. Jedenfalls, bis der seinen Namen wisperte. „Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?‟, fragte der ihn plötzlich. „Nein.‟, entgegnete er sogleich ehrlich. Denn er … hatte es nicht getan. „Ich hätte niemals mit jemand anderen, als mit dir ...‟, antwortete er, aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte, schlangen sich Kamuis Arme um seinen Nacken und alleine seinen warmen, schmalen Körper wieder an seinem zu spüren … Überwältigt schloss er die Augen und schlang die eigenen Arme feste um seinen Kamui. Ja … seinem!

„Ich liebe dich.‟, wisperte er atemlos in die weichen, warmen Haare, die auch jetzt wieder nach Erdbeere rochen und frischen Tannenzweigen. Fruchtig, süß und einfach typisch Kamui, was seinen Herzschlag so heftig beschleunigte, dass er beinah nicht atmen konnte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich will dich nie mehr verlieren.‟, hauchte er, wobei er seine Finger sachte in Kamui grub, der sich automatisch mehr auf die Zehenspitzen presste, um sich enger an ihn pressen zu können. „Du verlierst mich nicht.‟ Damit zog er den Kopf zurück, um in Kamuis feuchte Augen zu blicken, in denen er die Wahrheit seiner Worte erkennen konnte. „Also … bin ich nicht zu spät?‟, fragte er leise, wobei Kamui langsam den Kopf schüttelte und zärtlich mit warmen, leicht zitternden Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührte. „Nie.‟

Subaru spürte, wie sich sein Herz vor Erleichterung entspannte. Jedoch sogleich wieder begann zu rasen, als ihm bewusst wurde … dass sie einander in dieser Form, nie zusammen gewesen waren. Und auch, wenn das hier nicht sein Kamui war, war es irgendwie sein … Kamui. Somit löste er einen Arm um ihn, nur um behutsam die warme Wange mit seinen Fingerspitzen berühren zu können, bis sein Daumen hauchzart über die weichen, geröteten Lippen fuhr, welche er nie geschmeckt hatte, es jedoch nie mehr begehrte, denn jetzt. Sachte hob er Kamuis Kinn näher an sich heran, während er den eigenen Kopf leicht senkte und seinen heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. Wenn das hier vielleicht doch ein Fluch sein sollte … plötzlich wünschte er sich, er würde nie enden. „Du hast mir so gefehlt.‟, wisperte er rau, während er schluckend erkannte, wie sehnsüchtig Kamuis Augen sich schlossen und er nicht mehr widerstehen konnte; die weichen Lippen zärtlich mit den eigenen einfing.

Heftig fuhr ihm sein Herz regelrecht in seinen Hals. Überwältigt konnte er gar nicht anders, als für einen Augenblick einfach nur diesen zarten, süßen Druck gegen seine Lippen zu genießen, bevor er mit seiner Hand über Kamuis langen, perfekten Hals wanderte, nach hinten in seinen Nacken, wo er ihn zärtlich streichelte und den Kuss zärtlich vertiefte, bis er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Und als sie sich trennten … „Ich hätte nie …‟, begann Kamui leise, wobei er voller Affektion die geröteten Wangen genoss. „Was hättest du nie?‟, fragte er warm, woraufhin Kamui lächelnd zu ihm aufsah, es erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen und doch viel zu wenigen Male unter ihrem Pavillon. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, meinen ersten Kuss mit dir erneut erleben zu dürfen.‟

Die Worte schafften es tatsächlich, ihn beinahe einfrieren zu lassen, weil er fürchtete, Kamui hätte es erkannt, bis er verstand, was er eigentlich damit ausdrücken wollte und … Lächelnd küsste er ihn auf die Stirn, nur um nach seiner Hand zu greifen. „Dann lass sie uns alle wiederholen.‟, hauchte er verführerisch, womit er seinen Geliebten in ihr Schlafzimmer führte, wo ihr Hund auf dem Bettende lag. Doch sobald er wohl ihre Intention erkannte, mit einem dumpfen Brummen auf den Boden hinabsprang und hinaus tapste.

Sanft schob er Kamui auf die Bettkante, wobei die violetten Augen intensiv sowie erregt zu ihm aufblickten. Dieser Ausdruck ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, so wahnsinnig intensiv war er. „Wäre es unromantisch, dich zu bitten, mich einfach zu ficken.‟, lächelte Kamui verführerisch, aber auch so direkt, dass er sich beinah verschluckte. Etwas errötend, streichelte er die weichen Strähnen aus Kamuis Stirn heraus. Gott, er war so schön. „Du darfst mich um alles bitten.‟, erwiderte er hilflos gegenüber der Tatsache, dass er nichts lieber wollte, als Kamui glücklich zu sehen. Womit er binnen einiger Zeit später über den langen, perfekten Körper lehnte, welcher einfach nur … „Du bist so unglaublich schön.‟, wisperte er zärtlich, aber auch wirklich …

Er hatte es sich nicht einmal gewagt, darüber zu fantasieren.  
Zu weh hätte dieser Gedanke getan. Es sich vorzustellen, wie es hätte sein können, wenn er doch gar keine richtige Vorstellung darüber haben konnte, wie Kamui aussah. Wie seine Stimme klang, wenn er ihn berührte oder küsste. Welche seiner Stellen besonders empfindlich wären.

„Subaru ...‟, hauchte Kamui plötzlich unter ihm, woraufhin er aufsah, in die warmen, violetten Augen, die durch Kamuis Erregung von einem dunklen Schwarz seiner geweiteten Pupillen erfüllt waren und somit wahnsinnig magisch wirkten. „Ich liebe dich, ich will … ich will dich nie mehr vermissen müssen.‟ Sein Herz machte einen wahnsinnigen Satz, weil ihm bewusst wurde, was Kamui meinte. Schließlich zog er seine Finger vorsichtig aus der heißen Enge heraus, nur um sich direkt zwischen den sündig langen Beinen zu schmiegen und dann endlich in seinen Kamui eindringen zu dürfen. Sein Körper erzitterte beinah durch die Intensität dieser Empfindung. Hatte er doch selbst nie …

Subaru spürte, wie seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen, welche von Kamuis Fingern sachte umschlungen und zurück gestrichen wurden, bis der sich in seinen Nacken sowie seine Seite krallte und die schönsten Laute von sich gab. „Kamui ...‟, wisperte er erregt, aber auch übermannt durch seine Gefühle. Immerhin war das hier doch sein erstes Mal mit ihm. Sein erstes und vielleicht … letztes Mal.

„Gott … Subaru … bitte.‟, stöhnte Kamui unter ihm, dem er nie zugetraut hätte, so direkt und genau zu wissen, was er beim Sex wollte. Doch … „Fester, fester … oh Gott, bitte fester!‟ Sein Herz raste vor Erregung und Anstrengung, sich nicht in seiner eigenen Begierde zu verlieren, doch sobald die langen Finger sich in seine Pobacken krallten, entkam ihm ein fast schon grollender Laut, den er sich gar nicht zugetraut hätte und vergrub stöhnend die Finger in den schmalen Hüften, welche er für sich anhob, eh er tief und hart in Kamui stieß. Sogleich fiel dessen Kopf in den Nacken. „Oh ja! Zeig mir … wie sehr du mich willst.‟, keuchte es atemlos, was ihn wahnsinnig machte. Er konnte Kamui nicht so hart nehmen, wie er ihn brauchte und wollte sowie begehrte. Stattdessen sank er atemlos zurück, wobei er Kamui mit sich zog und seinen perfekten Körper mit seinen Armen umschlang.

Sehnsüchtig und Halt suchend vergrub Kamui die Finger in seinem Nacken, während sich dessen Schenkel so verflucht perfekt seitlich von seinen Hüften anschmiegten. Schokoladenbraune Haare feucht in Kamuis Stirn klebten, während dessen Augen ihn dunkel und voller Leidenschaft anstarrten. Subaru sich zuvor noch nie so verloren in einem Augenblick gefühlt hat, wie in diesem, sobald sich Kamui langsam auf ihm bewegte. Solange konnte er nicht durchhalten, egal, wie lange er sich wünschte, es würde anhalten. Und doch wusste er insgeheim, dass es nicht das einzige Mal in dieser Nacht bleiben sollte …

~*~

Als Subaru aufwachte, glitt seine rechte Hand automatisch über das Laken. „Willst du denn, dass zukünftig jemand dort liegt?‟, wurde er gefragt, woraufhin er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und in die Dunkelheit starrte, welche eindeutig war. Für einen Moment erwog er, nach seinen Ofudas zu tasten. „Bemüh dich nicht. Gegen mich wirken sie nicht.‟, lächelte die Stimme, dafür musste er deren Besitzer nicht sehen. „Wenn das ein Witz sein soll … ist er grausam.‟, erwiderte er schließlich, weil er Spielchen satt hatte.

„Eigentlich … war es ein Test.‟  
„Ein … wofür?!‟  
„Ob es aufrichtig war.‟

Subaru blinzelte. „War es echt?‟, fragte er schließlich, wobei es für einige Zeit still blieb. Er sogar fürchtete … „Natürlich. Die Frage ist nur, willst du, dass es fortbesteht oder willst du zurück in dein eigenes Universum.‟ Seine Augen weiteten sich skeptisch. Das konnte nicht … „Du hast es dir gewünscht. Zu wissen, ob es eine Welt gäbe, in der du und er eine Chance hättet. Ihr hattet sie. Und während dein Counterpart sich irgendwo darin verloren hat … gebe ich dir die Chance auf dieses Leben.‟

„Aber ich bin nicht … ich bin nicht dieser Subaru.‟, wisperte er leise, auch, wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss. „Wahr.‟, lächelte die Stimme ein weiteres Mal, woraufhin seine Augen begannen zu prickeln. „Aber die Dinge, die du bereit wärst für ihn zu opfern … Die Liebe, die du für ihn empfindest … ist die gleiche, wie er für dich fühlt. Es gibt keinen Grund, zwei so reine Wesen, so sehr zu verletzen. Also nimmst du es an?‟

Er schluckte.  
Konnte er das? Könnte er so viele, für nur eine Person – nur für sein und Kamuis Glück – ihrem Schicksal überlassen?

Subaru dachte an so viele Dinge und doch … am Ende, erinnerte er sich nur ganz klar an das, was ihm seine Schwester gesagt hat. Der einen Person, der er vor Kamui bereits vertrauen konnte. Immer. Egal wann.

~*~

Als er erneut und wahrscheinlich sogar richtig erwachte, blickte er gen ein unbenutztes Kopfkissen und spürte, wie sich sein Herz leicht zusammenzog. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er genügend Kraft gefunden hatte, sich aus der dunkelbraunen Bettwäsche heraus zu kämpfen und dann in die Küche zu tapsen. Nur wenige Schritte brauchte, um seine Arme um seinen kleinen Geliebten schlingen zu können, der bereits Frühstück machte und sich mit einem leisen Seufzen, eng an ihn schmiegte. „Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich aufwachen.‟, murmelte er leise gegen den makellosen Nacken des Jüngeren, bevor er diesen dort küsste und Kamui kurz darauf neben den Herd auf die Anrichte hob. Lächelnd das amüsierte Schmunzeln in sich aufnahm sowie die Schönheit seines glücklichen Lächelns.

Vielleicht war seine Entscheidung egoistisch.  
Vielleicht würde sein wahres und richtiges Zuhause den Bach runtergehen.  
Aber dafür konnte er die Person glücklich machen, die es wirklich verdiente, glücklich zu sein. Einfach, weil Kamui sich bereits viel zu oft geopfert hat. Und er kein weiteres davon mehr zulassen würde. Nicht, wenn er es dieses Mal zu verhindern wusste.

Wenn er dabei selbst einmal … glücklich sein durfte. Dann war das eben sein Bonus.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	28. Christmas Cuddles

Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten. <3 Und natürlich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

~*~

Kamui erschauderte und verschränkte die Arme angespannt vor der Brust, während Subaru ein Feuer machte. Draußen stürmte es wie verrückt, wobei es keiner von ihnen vorhergesehen hatte, wie heftig der Schneesturm werden könnte. Eigentlich wollten sie nur zu einem der Tempel in den Bergen wandern, wo sie von Sorata eingeladen worden waren. Es sollte eine kurze Wanderung von fast drei Stunden sein und somit auch eine angenehme Abwechslung zu dem Stress in der Stadt. Der Schnee um die Weihnachtszeit sollte dabei ein zusätzlicher Bonus sein, denn Kamui musste zugeben, er vermisste den Schnee.

Doch das hier war … „So. Das sollte vorerst genügen.‟, murmelte Subaru, der einen Augenblick später bei ihm stand und ihn behutsam an den Armen berührte. „Wir müssen dich aufwärmen.‟ Perplex sah er auf, in die dunkelgrünen Augen, welche im angehenden Kaminfeuer fast dunkelbraun schimmerten, während schwarze Haare auf der Stirn des Onmyojis klebten. „Du … sagst das so, als wär nur mir kalt.‟, wisperte er zitternd, als ihm der Ältere die Jacke öffnete und dann mit seinen Arme darunter glitt, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen. Sofort schlang er die eigenen Arme um Subaru, dessen Kinn sich auf seinen Kopf bettete und Kamui seine kalte Nase gegen die warme Halsbeuge schmiegte. „Ich bin deutlich dicker angezogen, als du es bist.‟, wurde ihm geantwortet und doch …

Erneut überzog ihn ein Schauer, woraufhin sich Subaru sachte löste und ihn besorgt musterte. „Setz dich vor den Kamin, ich suche Decken.‟ Noch bevor sich der Ältere lösen konnte, hielt Kamui ihn fest. Er wusste nicht warum, doch wollte er nicht, dass er ging. Vielleicht, weil so alle Horrorfilme begannen. Und als würde Subaru wissen, was er dachte, strichen die großen Hände einmal sanft über seine Seiten. „Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich wieder da.‟

Schnaubend sah er ihm nach. „Das sagen alle.‟ Schaudernd ging er zum Kamin, wo er seinen Wintermantel auszog und vor dem Feuer auslegte, eh er sich davor hinkniete und sofort die Wärme davon genoss. Die Hütte hier hatten sie nur durch Zufall gesehen, allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, gerne hier zu sein. Zum Einen, da sie gewiss jemandem gehörte. Aber auch, weil Kamui wusste, wie solche Dinge immer endeten. Jedenfalls in den Filmen. Weshalb er auch nervös über die Schulter sah, als er ein Knarzen hörte. „Der Wind ...‟, antwortete ihm Subaru, der plötzlich wieder neben ihn erschien und gleichzeitig eine Wolldecke um seine Schultern schlang.

„Das hilft fürs Erste oder?‟, fragte ihn Subaru leise, woraufhin er jedoch den Kopf schüttelte und die Finger in den weißen Trenchcoat grub, den der Onmyoji trug. „Nicht ganz ...‟, hauchte er, nur um ihn Subaru von den Schultern zu streifen und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden oder den verdatterten Blick des Älteren zu beachten. Schließlich setzte er sich zurück, bevor er Subaru dann langsam zu sich zog und die Enden der Decke um dessen Nacken zusammen zu halten. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, sobald er die großen Hände sachte an seiner Hüfte spürte. „Kamui ...‟, hauchte Subaru, als wolle er … doch schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Du musst auch warm werden.‟

Etwas steif berührten sich ihre Knie, sobald Subaru auf diese sank und Kamui es fast schon albern fand. Immerhin kannten sie sich jetzt schon seit er zwölf war. Subaru hat damals noch mit seiner Mutter gearbeitet, eh sie gestorben war. Danach hatte er ihn aufgenommen, wobei sie schon mehr als einmal in einem Bett zusammen geschlafen hatten, wann immer er von einem Albtraum oder Ähnliches geplagt wurde. Schließlich überwand er sich, woraufhin er sich über die perfekten, langen Beine schob, um über Subarus Schoß zu klettern und sich dann eng an ihn zu pressen. Auf das atemlose Keuchen des Älteren war er dabei ebenso wenig vorbereitet gewesen, wie auf die langen Finger, die dadurch plötzlich unter sein Shirt glitten und seine kalte Haut berührten.

„Kamui …‟ Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln presste er sich enger an Subaru, der leicht schauderte. „Du musst aufhören … immer nur mich beschützen zu wollen.‟, wisperte er, während er die Arme fester um ihn legte und dabei das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Es fühlte sich anders an, als all ihre vorherigen Umarmungen und doch …

Minuten vergingen, in denen die einzigen Geräusche das dunkle Rauschen des Sturmes war, der die Holzwände leicht knarzen ließ sowie das Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin. Dabei wurde es nach und nach wärmer in der Hütte, aber eben auch unter der Wolldecke, in der sie zusammen geschmiegt saßen. Subarus Hände immer noch unter seinem Shirt lagen, allerdings deutlich entspannter und bewusster, als zuvor noch.

„Ich hab ihr versprochen, auf dich Acht zu geben.‟, wisperte Subaru plötzlich nahe gegen seinen Nacken, woraufhin er leicht erschauderte, durch die Wärme seines Atems an seiner so empfindlichen Haut. Ein wenig schüchtern fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kante des schwarzen Shirts, das Subaru trug, sodass er die weiche Haut seines Nackens berührten konnte. „Ich weiß … aber … wenn du auf dich nicht aufpasst … ist da niemand mehr ...‟ Er spürte, wie die warmen Finger sich etwas auf ihm festigten, womit er den Kopf langsam anhob und in die dunkelgrünen Augen blickte, in die er sich irgendwann … so wahnsinnig verliebt hat, dass es ihm einfach unmöglich schien, nie mehr in diese sehen zu können. Weshalb auch immer.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es vielleicht möglich sein könnte, dass ihn der Onmyoji irgendwann selbst so lieben könnte, wie er ihn. Und damit meinte er … Darum verwarf er auch jegliche Hoffnung, um sich nicht selbst kaputt zu machen, doch …

Doch so wie ihn Subaru gerade anblickte … Sein Herz schmerzte beinahe, so intensiv pochte es ihm in der Brust, als er eine Hand zurückzog, damit er Subarus Wange berühren konnte. Sechs Jahre kannten sie sich nun. Sechs … Jahre. Subaru war für ihn da gewesen, als Kamui sich zum ersten Mal einen Knochen gebrochen hat, weil er unbedingt auf einen Baum klettern wollte, um ein Kätzchen von dort zu retten. Subaru war für ihn da, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war und hatte ihn vor dem Clan beschützt. Er war sogar für ihn da, als er sich Hals über Kopf in Kuzuki verknallt hat, welcher jedoch mit Hokuto zusammen war.

„Kamui … ich … du verdienst jemanden … der nicht gebrochen ist.‟, wisperte Subaru, dessen Blick sich senkte und Kamui böse wurde. Aber nicht gegenüber ihm, sondern diesem Mistkerl, der Subaru damals so wehgetan hat. „Du bist nicht gebrochen, Subaru.‟, erwiderte er somit, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und die weichen Lippen küsste. Es ihn fast selbst erschrak, wie selbstbewusst er sich plötzlich fühlte. Somit rechnete er auch, dass ihn Subaru von sich schieben würde. Nicht, dass der den Kuss sanft erwiderte, bis er ihn unterbrach. „Wie kannst du –...‟

„Weil ich dich liebe. Und weil ich dich kenne. Ebenso wie du mich.‟ Dabei sah er tief in die schönen Augen des Onmyojis, die seinen Blick zärtlich erwiderten. So lange, bis Subaru sich zu ihm lehnte und seine Stirn küsste. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel.‟ Womit er plötzlich auf eine Weise umarmt wurde, die sich so intensiv anfühlte … dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

„Die kommen nicht mehr oder?‟, fragte Arashi Sorata, der leicht grinste. „Definitiv nicht, allerdings sollten sie in der Hütte jetzt auch andere Dinge im Kopf haben, als jetzt noch zu uns zu kommen.‟

~*~ Fin ~*~


	29. Make you mine

Meine erste Subaru x Kamui seit ... Monaten ^^'  
Seid gnädig. Sie gehört ganz und gar Viebii, die sich schon so lange eine von den beiden gewünscht hat. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. Es ist mal etwas anders geschrieben, als sonst. Umso mehr hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich wie immer sehr auf Kommentare <3

~*~

Subaru war nur zwei Tage nicht in Tokio gewesen, da erhielt er von Nataku eine Nachricht, dass Kamui ausgebüchst war. Der Jüngere ihn so sehr an Hokuto vom Charakter erinnerte – leidenschaftlich, sturköpfig und ein richtiger Wildfang – dass er die Nachricht ignorierte. Sollte Kamui doch einmal eine Nacht genießen. Sich mit Schulfreunden treffen oder sonst was machen.

Allerdings … rechnete er nicht damit, dass Kamui sich mit den Wächtern prügeln würde, welche ihn versuchten einzufangen. Umso heftiger durchging ihn die pure Wut, als er die violetten Male an schmalen Handgelenken musterte, bevor er Kamui sanft zudeckte und es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, sanft über seine Wange zu streicheln. Zumindest hatten sie sein hübsches Gesicht nicht erwischt, dachte er, eh er aus dem Schlafzimmer des Jüngeren trat und Nataku im nächsten Moment hart gegen die Wand schob. „Warum?!‟

Verständnislos wurde er angesehen. „Warum nicht? Er ist nur wegen einem Grund hier. Sie und ich wissen genau, wenn ihm etwas widerfährt, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann wir alle sterben.‟ Wütend pressten sich seine Finger härter in den Brustkorb des jungen Mannes, eh er ihn mit einem abfälligen Laut ein letztes Mal hart gegen die Wand schob und herumfuhr. Darum hasste er es.

Seine Arbeit für seinen Clan war schon lange nicht mehr so, wie sie sein sollte. Zu oft musste er Dinge für die Magamis erledigen, welche ihre Macht auch nur darum ausführen konnten, durch die Person, die kein echtes Leben besaß. Sondern nur eine Bestimmung erfüllen sollte. Es dauerte lange, bis er seine Kontrolle zurückerlangte. Dann aber drehte er sich zu dem Jüngeren, der sich die Brust rieb. Subaru hoffte, es würde noch lange schmerzen. „Pack seine Sachen ein. Ich nehme ihn mit.‟

„Was? Niemals. Er gehört uns.‟, fauchte es fassungslos sowie ungläubig, aber Subaru hatte es satt. Es war an der Zeit etwas zu ändern. „Er hat einen Namen und gehört sich alleine. Was denkt ihr eigentlich, wie er sich entscheiden wird, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist? Wenn er so behandelt wird, wie … ein Gegenstand, wie sollte er genug Solidarität empfinden, um sich für die Menschen zu entscheiden und nicht dagegen?‟ Das war die eine Seite, die pure Logik enthielt. Was er nicht sagte, war, dass er alles in seiner Macht tun würde, um Kamui von seinem Schicksal zu entbinden. Subaru war die Menschheit ebenso egal, wie das Schicksal der Erde. Aber Kamui war es nicht.

„Wenn ihm etwas passiert, machen wir Sie dafür verantwortlich.‟, schnaubte Nataku abschätzend, allerdings gab Subaru wenig auf das Wort eines einfachen Wächters der Magamis.

~*~

Skeptisch musterte Kamui Subaru, der ihn in seine Wohnung führte. „Haben sie mich jetzt schon verkauft?‟, fragte er direkt, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige wie erstarrt stockte und ihn anstarrte. Mit einem leisen Schnauben schlüpfte er aus seinen Sneakern. „Vergiss es, du bist zu unschuldig für so was.‟

„Was …?‟ Er wurde immer noch groß aus intensiven, dunkelgrünen Augen angestarrt, woraufhin er leise seufzte. Subaru war nicht wie die anderen, das wusste er. Aber manchmal fand Kamui es einfacher auszuschlagen, als nett zu sein und anschließend verletzt zu werden. Dann aber schüttelte Subaru den Kopf und zog sich die eigenen Schuhe aus, gefolgt von dem weißen Trenchcoat, mit dem ihn Kamui immer gesehen hat. Darunter trug der Sumeragi ein schwarzes Hemd, das ordentlich in die schwarze, enge Stoffhose geschoben worden war, in der wiederum ein schwarzer Gürtel steckte. Alles in einem … fand ihn Kamui unglaublich attraktiv.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, es war … eine Kurzschlussreaktion, also musst du in meinem Bett schlafen, während ich das Sofa nehme.‟ Kamui folgte ihm, eh er sich auf das breite Bett an die Kante setzte und dann zu Subaru aufblickte, der etwas unsicher auf ihn hinabsah. „Ist das okay für dich?‟ Gespielt nachdenklich neigte Kamui den Kopf. „Wieso sollte es nicht okay sein? Es ist dein Bett.‟ Aufmerksam musterte er Subaru, der den Blick von ihm abwandte. Kamui wusste um seine eigene Attraktivität und auch, dass der Ältere ihn definitiv optisch anziehend fand, wenn er manche Reaktionen von ihm richtig einschätzen konnte. Und somit wäre es auch definitiv leichter, als die Idioten aus dem Magami Clan zu verführen, um ihnen zu entwischen. Somit lehnte er sich bewusst verführerisch nach hinten auf seine Handflächen. „Also … wegen mir musst du nicht auf deinem Sofa schlafen.‟, schnurrte er, woraufhin sich die Wangen des Clanführers zart röteten. Aber noch bevor er weitergehen konnte, fuhr der herum, murmelte etwas davon, dass er sich wie Zuhause fühlen sollte und … ging.

Skeptisch blickte Kamui an sich hinab. Er sah … doch immer noch heiß aus, warum zur Hölle …? Schnaubend rollte er mit den Augen, nur um sich dann unter die Bettdecke zu legen und das Gesicht in dem kühlen Kissen zu vergraben, das eindeutig nach Subaru roch. Warm und … vertraut.

Subaru brauchte fast zwei Anläufe um sich die Zigarette anzuzünden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie heftig seine Gutmütigkeit auf die Probe gestellt werden würde … vielleicht hätte er sich dann doch nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen.

Er konnte dabei ja nicht ahnen, was noch alles vor ihm liegen würde.

~*~

„Hast du Lust heute Abend wieder mit zu kommen?‟, fragte ihn Keiichi leise im Matheunterricht. Kamui bereits eine Ausrede auf der Zunge lag, weshalb er mal wieder nicht konnte, als ihm einfiel … er könnte … Subaru auszutricksen war schließlich einfach, wie er in den letzten Wochen bemerkt hat und er zudem nicht auf einmal vier Wachen ablenken, noch überwältigen müsste … Somit lächelte er. „Und ob.‟

~*~

Subaru war wirklich lieb. Darum könnte es ihm auch fast leid tun, seine Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen. Allerdings hatte Kamui es einfach satt, wie ein Mastschwein eingesperrt zu werden, das vor der Schlachtung stand. Er war schließlich nicht dumm. Er konnte lesen und dass er gleichzeitig einen gewissen Traumseher begegnete, war gewiss kein Zufall. Zwar behandelte ihn Subaru nicht von oben herab, noch war er so unhöflich wie Nataku. Aber er war nur ein Weiterer, der Sorge tragen wollte, dass er sich für die richtige Seite entscheiden würde.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass es ihm egal war. Er hasste Menschen, weil sie scheiße waren. Natürlich gab es gewisse Ausnahmen, doch bestätigten diese nur die Regel. Wie man hier in dem Club auch sehen konnte. Aber genau das reizte ihn. Tat es, seit er genau wusste, was sein scheiß Leben für ihn bereit hielt. Nämlich nichts. Keine Zukunft, welche lebenswert wäre. Also warum sollte er dann nicht einfach alles ausprobieren und sich den Dingen hingeben, die ihm Spaß machten? Viel mehr Zeit blieb ihm wahrscheinlich nicht. „Wie alt bist du?‟, fragte ihn ein großer, schwarzhaariger, etwa dreißig Jähriger, der verflucht heiß war und trotz seiner Frage mit seinen Händen über seine Hüften fuhr. „Alt genug.‟, schnurrte er, bevor er die Arme um dessen Nacken schlang und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Mit wie vielen er an dem Abend tanzte, wusste Kamui nicht. Nur, dass er wenigstens nicht einmal an seine Bestimmung denken musste. Jedenfalls … bis er – und Kamui wirklich zweimal durch das Stroboskop-Licht hinsehen musste, um sicher zu sein, dass es wirklich Subaru war, der sich versuchte, durch die Menge zu ihm hindurch zu arbeiten. Er musste schon sagen … dass das Sumeragi-Oberhaupt wirklich heiß aussah, wenn er so wütend wirkte. „Hilf mir mal.‟, wisperte er in das Ohr des Fremden, bevor er sich von diesem küssen ließ und genießend die Augen schloss. Seine Finger in kurze, schwarze Haare fuhren, während seine andere Hand sich in dessen Seite verkrallte. Eine große Hand über seinen Hintern fuhr, womit er nach vorne gezogen wurde und Kamui die Augen aufschlug, womit er einen herausfordernden Blick in dunkelgrüne Augen sandte, die ihn furios über die Tanzfläche fixiert hielten. Allerdings hielt es nicht lange, da wurde der Mann regelrecht von ihm weggezogen und selbst wenn er leicht grinste … Subarus Blick durchfuhr ihn beinah schmerzhafter, als ein Schlag von den Wächtern des Clans.

~*~

Unbewegt beobachtete er Subaru, der seit sie in dessen Apartment zurück waren, wie ein Tiger vor und zurück ging. Dabei immer mal wieder innehielt, um ihn anzusehen, eh er weiterging. Nachdem seine zweite Zigarette aufgeraucht war, zündete er sich die dritte an und Kamui seufzte leise. „Du weißt, dass das nicht gesund ist.‟

Damit stoppte Subaru und blickte ihn dunkel an. „Du hast also doch einen gesunden Instinkt.‟, sagte der mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton, der Kamui verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen ließ. „Bitte?‟ Schnaubend fuhr sich Subaru durch die schwarzen Haare und winkte ab. „Vergiss es. Weißt du …‟ Lange sah ihn das Oberhaupt an, eh er erneut seufzte. Dieses Mal schon fast resignierend. „Mach was du willst.‟

Überraschung durchfuhr ihn, wodurch er leicht grinsen musste. „Im Ernst jetzt? Mehr hat es nicht gebraucht? Ich könnte jetzt einfach gehen?‟

„Ja. Mach was du willst.‟ Das war einfach gewesen, dachte Kamui zufrieden und erhob sich fließend, um zur Tür zu gehen. Subaru jedoch leise etwas hinzufügte, das ihn eiskalt erstarren ließ. „Am Ende bist du auch nicht besser, als alle anderen.‟ Furios blickte er über seine Schulter zu dem Älteren. „Wiederhol das.‟ Enttäuscht funkelten die dunkelgrünen Augen ihn an. „Ich sagte, am Ende, bist du genau wie die anderen. Egoistisch und einzig auf deinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht.‟

„Ich …‟ Er öffnete leicht den Mund, nur um abfällig zu schnauben. „Warum? Weil ich das bisschen Leben, das mir bleibt, genießen will? Haltet ihr mich alle wirklich für so naiv und dämlich? Ich weiß genau, wie das für mich enden wird, sobald die Zeit gekommen ist.‟

„So muss es nicht enden. Aber es wird enden, wenn du dich so völlig gedankenlos in Gefahr bringst.‟ Kamui schnaubte leise und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann mich verteidigen, falls du Sorge um meine Unschuld haben solltest.‟, schnurrte er verächtlich, wurde im nächsten Moment jedoch ziemlich überraschend und fest über die Rückenlehne des Sofas gedrückt. Perplex starrte er in Subarus Augen. „Kannst du?‟ Er zog leicht an seinem Handgelenk, welches Subaru nachträglich fester packte. Kamui aber gleichzeitig spüren konnte, wie schwer es dem Onmyoji fiel, ihn so zu halten. „Du tust mir weh.‟, hauchte er daraufhin, womit er sogleich entlassen wurde.

Er würde für gewöhnlich einen frechen Spruch nachlegen, wie, dass Subaru einfach zu durchschauen wäre, doch so wie der zu Boden blickte … „Subaru ...‟ Kopfschüttelnd nahm der sein Handy vom Tisch sowie seine Zigaretten. „Wie gesagt, mach was du willst, Kamui. Es ist mir egal.‟

Wortlos starrte er dem Älteren nach, der aus dem Apartment schritt und die Tür hinter sich lautlos schloss und doch … wünschte sich Kamui, er hätte ihn geschlagen oder die Tür knallen lassen, irgendetwas … war besser, als … Es ist mir egal.

~*~

Normalerweise würde Kamui jetzt die letzten zwei Stunden schwänzen, allerdings … er fühlte sich schlecht wegen dem Streit oder was auch immer das zwischen Subaru und ihm letzte Nacht war. Somit suchte er sich einen abgelegenen Platz, um ein paar Bücher für die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden zu wälzen, nur um vor dem Pavillon den er angesteuert hatte, innezuhalten, weil … „Verfolgst du mich?‟, fragte er argwöhnisch den Schwarzhaarigen, der blinzelnd von einem nicht existenten Punkt wegblickte und ihn fixierte. „Was? Nein, ich … hab gerade Pause.‟

Skeptisch musterte er Subaru, der nicht wie sonst seine schwarze Designer-Klufft trug, sondern ein normales, weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hose. Ein Ordner lag neben seiner Zigarettenpackung, die Kamui immer verführerischer fand, in den nächsten Mülleimer zu werfen. „Du studierst hier?‟, fragte er somit leise, nachdem er auf das helle Holz des Pavillons stieg und die Bücher fester gegen seine Brust drückte; beinahe wie einen Schutzschild. „Hm, Dienstags und Freitags um meinen Abschluss nachzuholen.‟, erklärte der Ältere, wobei er irgendwie … so klang, als wäre es etwas Beschämendes.

„Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend.‟, sagte er, wobei er selbst nicht wusste, woher das kam. Selbst Subaru ihn etwas überrascht dadurch musterte, womit ihm bewusst wurde, sich in den letzten Wochen vielleicht echt wie ein Arschloch verhalten zu haben. „Kein Sarkasmus dieses Mal, versprochen.‟, fügte er somit an, woraufhin Subaru leicht nickte und seine Zigarette an die Lippen führte. „Es ist echt nicht gesund für dich.‟, wisperte er, bevor er sich abwandte, weil … es war nicht an ihm, solche Dinge zu sagen. „Wieso darf es dich interessieren, was für meine Gesundheit richtig ist, wenn ich mich um dich nicht sorgen darf?‟, fragte Subaru sanft und so aufrichtig, dass es ein komisches Prickeln in seinen Augenwinkeln auslöste. Kamui hart schlucken musste, um überhaupt etwas sagen zu können; Er lange über die Schulter in Subarus schöne Augen blickte, die ihn so warm musterten … „Weil du ein echtes Leben vor dir hast.‟ … dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihm einen Teil von ihm zu zeigen, den er sogar vor sich selbst vergraben hatte. Weshalb er sich ruckartig umdrehte und soweit weg von Subaru ging, um wieder atmen und diesen Teil hart hinab schieben zu können, weil … weil es einfach zu sehr schmerzte.

„Kamui ...‟, hauchte Subaru traurig, eh er auf die Zigarette hinabblickte und diese mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Brust ausdrückte.

~*~

„Es ist mir nicht egal.‟ Waren die ersten Worte, die ihm entgegnet wurden, sobald Kamui seine Schulsachen ins Wohnzimmer abstellte und perplex Subaru musterte, der am Esstisch saß und ihn einfach nur anblickte. „Ähm … ich … wollte heute auch brav bleiben.‟, murmelte er, weil er keine andere Erwiderung wusste. Subaru aber schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. Er der Geste zaghaft nachkam. „Wenn dir etwas passiert, weil du denkst, beweisen zu müssen, dass du nicht zählst … ist das deine Sache. Aber wenn dir etwas geschieht, weil du prüfen möchtest, ob es mich kümmert und zwar nicht wegen irgendwelchen verachtungsvollen Menschen … geht es mich etwas an. Weil es mich kümmert. Weil es mir nicht egal ist. Weil … ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde, dass du ein Leben führen kannst. Über diese Bestimmung heraus.‟

Kamui fühlte … und wollte es nicht empfinden! „Sag nichts, das du bereuen würdest.‟, wisperte er, eh er sich erhob, Subaru seine Hand jedoch einfing und festhielt. „Ich beweise es dir. Nenn mir irgendetwas, das du unbedingt machen willst und ich erfülle es dir.‟ Da gab es so viele Dinge und gleichzeitig unzählige, abschätzige Dinge, die er darauf gern erwidern wollte, stattdessen machte er einen skeptischen Laut und blickte auf die vollen Lippen des Älteren. „Küss mich.‟ Herausfordernd hob er eine Augenbraue, während Subaru plötzlich so aussah, als … Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte er einen leisen, wissenden Laut, versucht seine Hand aus Subarus Griff zu ziehen, nur um im nächsten Moment daran zurückgezogen zu werden und …

Etwas ungeschickt stemmte er sich mit der freien Hand gegen die breite Schulter des Älteren, dessen Lippen auf seinen lagen und es doch nur ein Witz sein könnte. Allerdings war da etwas an der Art, wie sanft die freie Hand seine Wange streichelte und … Kamuis Augen schlossen sich genussvoll, eh er den Kopf leicht neigte. So besser auf den Kuss eingehen konnte, während er mit der anderen Hand in seinen Nacken glitt. Es war bei Gott nicht sein erster Kuss. Dafür jedoch mit Abstand der Intensivste und zwar, weil er sich anfühlte … Atemlos löste sich Kamui, während ihm sein Herz merkwürdig hart in der Brust schlug. Unsicher blickte er hinab in Subarus tiefe Augen, nur um dieses Mal selbst den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und den Älteren hingebungsvoll zu küssen, dessen Finger sofort tiefer in seinen Nacken fuhren.

Ihm entkam ein leises Keuchen, sobald die andere Hand sich von seiner löste, um seine Hüfte zu greifen und ihn näher an Subaru zu ziehen. Sofort fuhr er durch die kurzen, schwarzen Nackenhaare, während der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Kamui sich noch nie so unglaublich nach jemanden verzehrt hat, wie nach ihm. Dabei verstand er ja selbst nicht wieso. Sie waren so … so unterschiedlich, dachte er jedenfalls. Und doch war Subaru … Da war etwas an ihm …

Erneut lösten sie sich, nur um einander atemlos anzustarren. Dunkelgrüne Augen ihn mit einem Verlangen musterten, das ihn vielleicht fürchten sollte, doch stattdessen … Ruckartig erhob sich der Sumeragi, wobei er sich im nächsten Moment mühelos auf die Tischkante gehoben fühlte, mit den schmalen Hüften zwischen seinen Beinen und heißen Lippen auf seinem Hals. „Kamui …‟, hauchte Subaru rau, fast schon flehend. „Sag mir … ich soll aufhören.‟ Atemlos starrte er aus halboffenen Augen an die Decke, spürte, wie seine Hände leicht zitterten, als er sich mit ihnen in das schwarze Hemd krallten, das Subaru trug und doch … „Kann ich nicht.‟, entkam es ihm sehnsüchtig nach mehr, woraufhin die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen sich an seinen Schenkeln festigten, eh er an ihnen sachte näher an die Tischkante gezogen wurde und erneut leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde. Sofort schlang Kamui die Arme um den Nacken des Älteren, während sich seine Beine um diesen schlossen.

Warme Hände von diesen höher glitten, unter sein weißes Hemd, direkt über seinen Rücken und Kamui atemlos erzitterte. Sachte kratzte er über Subarus Nacken, an dem er sich festhielt, bis er den Kuss von sich aus wieder löste und mit seinen Händen über die breite Brust streichelte. Er nicht glauben konnte … Kamui biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er begann das schwarze Hemd zu öffnen und die letzten Zentimeter davon dann aus der schwarzen Hose herauszog, um den viel zu teuren, weichen Stoff von den breiten Schultern zu streichen. Sein Herz wie verrückt begann zu schlagen, als er es wagte aufzublicken, zu Subaru, der ihn so ansah … wie noch nie jemand. Und dabei kannte Kamui lustvolle oder sehnsüchtige Blicke, aber das hier … Entfachte ein wahnsinniges Verlangen in ihm.

Langsam fuhr er mit den Fingern über den flachen, definierten Bauch des Onmyojis; spürte die warme, weiche Haut; höher über die schmalen Seiten eh er sich nach vorne lehnte und über den perfekten, langen Hals küsste. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die breite Brust, wo er Subarus harten Herzschlag spüren konnte, ebenso wie eine Narbe, über die er sachte streichelte, bis ihn der Ältere sanft im Nacken küsste und ihm das eigene Hemd geöffnet wurde. Kamui erschauderte, durch die Sanftheit seiner Fingerspitzen. Alles in ihm fühlte sich mit einem Mal heiß und prickelnd an, was ihn leicht erzittern ließ, aufgrund der Intensität.

Für gewöhnlich war das … der Moment, in dem er genügend Spaß gehabt hat und seinen Gegenüber ohne weiteres abziehen ließ. Kamui bis dahin seinen Spaß mit der rechten Hand zu Ende bringen würde oder … wenn es überhaupt soweit gut gewesen wäre. Aber der Gedanke jetzt aufzuhören … Er schloss genussvoll die Augen, als ihm Subaru sein Hemd von den Schultern streifte und über diese mit den Lippen fuhr. Die schwarzen, kürzlich geschnittenen Haarsträhnen, seine bloße Haut kitzelten. Sachte hielt er sich an den starken Schultern fest, als ihn Subaru behutsam über den Tisch zurückschob. Kamui durch die weichen Haare streichelte, je tiefer der Ältere an ihm hinabfuhr. Seine Beine sich haltlos spreizten, während heiße Handflächen über diese fuhren, bis zum Bund seiner Hose und Kamui … „Subaru ...‟, keuchte er atemlos.

Er sollte – sie sollten aufhören, dachte er. Aber sollen war nicht das, was er wollte …  
Und so, wie Subaru ihn anblickte …

„Hör nicht auf.‟, wisperte er, eh seine Hose zu Boden fiel und Kamuis Kopf gegen die Tischkante sank. Sein Herz schlug inzwischen so hart, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Sanft streichelte Subaru seine Schenkel, während die weichen, heißen Lippen über seine Haut oberhalb seiner schwarzen Shorts glitten, entlang seiner Hüftknochen und dann langsam wieder höher. Seine eigenen Hände an Subaru tiefer glitten, bis zu dem Bund der schwarzen Hose, die er, nachdem er den Gürtel etwas unbeholfen geöffnet hatte, hinab schob. Sein Fuß sich gegen den nächststehenden Stuhl drückte, woran er sich gegen Subarus Becken schob, der heiß gegen seinen Hals keuchte. Zitternd wurde seine Hüfte festgehalten, allerdings nicht zurück. Stattdessen wurde er sachte angehoben und dann glaubte Kamui, hörte er Etwas vom Tisch fallen, als der Sumeragi ihn vollends auf die Tischplatte hob und dessen Knie sich vorsichtig zwischen seine Beine schob.

Mit einem Knallen fiel der Stuhl um, gegen den er sich gedrückt hatte, allerdings war es ihnen beiden egal. Warm blickte ihn Subaru an. „So lange …‟, wisperte der, während die weichen Finger über seine Wange streichelten und Kamuis Innerstes von einem warmen Prickeln überwältigt wurde. Ihm bewusst wurde, warum er so intensiv und lange nach dessen Aufmerksamkeit gerungen hatte. Weshalb er sich ein weiteres Mal nach oben lehnte und Subaru küsste. „Lass mich nie mehr los.‟, wisperte er gegen die weichen Lippen, bevor die starken Arme sich feste um ihn legten. „Nie mehr.‟

~*~ Fin ~*~


	30. Life goes on

o.n.e.

Like every morning

o.n.e.

Subaru erwachte durch den warmen, hellen Schein der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Für einen langen Augenblick genoss er einfach nur die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht sowie diese Frische des Frühlingsmorgen, die durch sein geöffnetes Schlafzimmerfenster strömte. Unter seiner Bettdecke war eine angenehme, kuschelige Wärme, welche im absoluten Kontrast zu der kühlen Brise war, die über seinen nackten Oberarm glitt und dennoch genoss er es.

Er musste zugeben, dass er dieses bewusste Durchatmen vor dem richtigen Erwachen erst tätigte, seit … seit dem Tag. Seit Kamui sie alle gerettet hatte mit seinem ewig andauernden und wunderschönen Kekkai. Weshalb er nicht umhin kam, wirklich froh darüber zu sein, dass ihn seine Schwester noch einmal rechtzeitig aus seinen Tiefen herausholen konnte. Denn ein Was wäre wenn, wollte er nicht ansatzweise denken.

So jedoch genoss er jeden Morgen umso mehr. Schließlich war es ein Geschenk Kamuis an sie alle gewesen. Und das würde er nicht zurückweisen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um sich für einen Moment an das klare, warme Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Subaru musste dabei nicht einmal auf seine Uhr blicken, um zu wissen, wie spät es war. Stattdessen stand er auf und streckte sich ausgiebig, eh er zum Badezimmer tapste, wo er sich frisches Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und anschließend die Zähne putzte. Danach kam die Zahnbürste zurück in seinen Zahnputzbecher, eh er das Waschbecken auswusch und sich gleichzeitig die Notiz machte, heute Abend eine neue Packung Zahnpasta einzukaufen.

Er wollte sowieso noch zum Floristen, bevor er nach Hause gehen würde, von daher kam ihn auch kein Umweg dazwischen, dachte er zufrieden, während er das Badezimmer wieder verließ, um direkt durch das offene, weite Wohnzimmer in die ebenso offenstehende Küche zu gehen. Sofort roch er frischen Kaffee und … „Guten Morgen.‟, wisperte er gegen den langen, warmen Nacken, während er Kamui zärtlich von hinten umarmte und tief den Geruch von Lavendel und Vanille in sich einsog. Und wie jeden Morgen erfüllte es ihn zweierlei mit tiefer Erleichterung, wie auch Trauer. Erleichterung, weil er sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, auch nur einen einzigen Tag zu beginnen, ohne diesem Geruch in der Nase. Aber Trauer, weil ihm erst dann bewusst geworden war, in ihn verliebt zu sein, da entriss er Kamui gerade noch aus Fumas Todesstoß und roch diesen unverwechselbaren Geruch des Jüngeren, der in seinem Innersten wie ein laues Echo gewesen war. Er es jedoch erst dann erkannte, als es beinahe zu spät war.

„Guten Morgen.‟, erwiderte Kamui warm, während sich dessen Hände zärtlich an seine Unterarme legten und ihn dort streichelten. Sofort machte sein Herz einen Satz und Subaru fühlte sich lebendig. „Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen.‟, lächelte er, bevor er sich langsam von dem Jüngeren löste, der ihn fast amüsiert zwischen seinen schokoladenbraunen Haarsträhnen heraus musterte. „Subaru … wie in den letzten Wochen bereits, das Bett ist wirklich fabelhaft, genauso wie mein Zimmer. Ich danke dir.‟

Erleichtert nickte er, nur um sich von Kamui seine bereits vorbereitete Kaffeetasse zu geben. „Gut. Aber du weißt, wenn du etwas ändern möchtest –…‟ Kamuis Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, während dessen blauvioletten Augen sich sachte verengten. Jedoch nicht böse. Mehr … amüsiert. „Soll ich es sagen. Subaru ...‟ Er schluckte leicht, als Kamui ihn völlig unbeschwert, obwohl Subaru nur in seiner Pyjamahose hier stand, sanft am Arm berührte. „Ich liebe es hier. Und ich danke dir, dass ich hier einziehen durfte. Genauso, wie es ist, ist es perfekt.‟

Subaru spürte eine so enorme Wärme durch sich hindurch pulsieren … er wusste nicht, ob es von Kamuis Wesen kam oder einfach nur der Tatsache, dass er endlich an diesem Punkt angekommen war, zu erkennen, und zu akzeptieren, wie intensiv er für jemanden empfand. Allerdings hatte er durch den Jüngeren bereits so viele Dinge erkannt und gelernt … es machte jeden neuen Tag umso schöner.

„Das freut mich, Kamui.‟, erwiderte er somit glücklich, nur um den Jüngeren sanft an seiner Wange zu berühren und es zu genießen, wie die weiche, perfekte Haut, sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen erwärmte. So blickten sie einander für eine ganze Weile in die Augen, bis Kamui blinzelte und die Zeit weiter ging. Und dennoch … Nun wusste Subaru, dass es mehr gab, als ein festes Schicksal. Mehr, als eine einzige, wahre Liebe. Mehr … als Schmerz.

t.w.o.

Like every evening

t.w.o.

Subarus bisherige Abende sahen meist gleich aus. Er kam von der Arbeit, setzte sich noch eine ganze Weile – bis spät in die Nacht – in sein Büro um Fallakten zu studieren und gleichzeitig eine Zigarette nach der nächsten zu rauchen. Anschließend erst konnte er traumlos schlafen. Ob an seinem Schreibtisch oder doch im Bett, war ihm dabei relativ egal.

Heute – oder eben seit Kamui bei ihm eingezogen war – liefen seine Abende sehr viel gemütlicher ab. Wobei es anfangs wenig Überredungskunst des Jüngeren gebraucht hatte, um ihn aus seinem Büro zu locken. Stattdessen fühlte er sich schlecht, wenn Kamui zunächst noch ein wenig unsicher zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stand, weil er noch Hausaufgaben machen oder lernen musste, jedoch nicht wusste, ob er es hier oder in seinem Zimmer machen sollte.

Also war er es, der sich öffnete. Zum ersten Mal tat er das, was ihm seine Schwester vor über einem Jahrzehnt schon gepredigt hatte. Subaru, du kannst nicht immer erwarten, dass alle auf dich zugehen. Du musst auch einmal den ersten Schritt wagen und das tun, was sich gut anfühlt.

Somit begann er sich im Wohnzimmer mit seinem Laptop hinzusetzen. Zunächst noch etwas unsicher, ob Kamui seine Nähe wollte, auf den Sessel. Jedoch froh, dass dieser sich wie ein schüchternes Kätzchen irgendwann zu ihm gesellte. So nach und nach entwickelte es sich somit zu einer sehr … sehr gemütlichen und schönen Routine.

Während im Hintergrund eine Krimiserie lief, die Kamui gerne schaute und auch Subaru recht ansprechend fand, las er in einem alten Ritenbuch etwas nach. Dabei befanden sich die langen, warmen Unterschenkel über seinen Schoß drapiert. Sanft musterte er den Jüngeren, wie er aufmerksam dem Geschehen auf dem Fernseher folgte, bis eine Werbeunterbrechung kam und er den Blick zurück auf den Block richtete, wo er einige Aufgaben löste.

Lange Wimpern, so schwarz und dicht, umrahmten dabei die blauvioletten, ausdrucksstarken Augen, während dichte, noch etwas feuchte, schokoladenbraune Strähnen sachte in diese fielen. Er musste sich ernsthaft fragen, wann dieser Anblick ihm nicht mehr den Atem rauben würde. Allerdings erinnerte er sich sehr wohl an das erste Mal. Es war an einem dieser üblichen Mittwochnachmittage, an denen er an der Uni seine Kurse nachholte und die Pausen unter dem Pavillon auf dem Clamp-Campus verbrachte. Zum dritten Mal fand sich auch Kamui dort wieder, wo er versuchte, ihm eine Formel zu erklären, bis ihm auffiel …

Bis ihm auffiel, dass er Kamui attraktiv fand.  
Und das nicht auf diese Weise, wie zu sagen, dass er die typisch attraktiven Merkmale besaß, die viele Blicke auf sich zog – denn das war wirklich unübersehbar.  
Nein, es war … wie ein ziemlich heftiger Schlag gegen seinen Solarplexus, durch dem es ihm versagt wurde, den nächsten Atemzug zu machen. Stattdessen starrte er Kamui an und wusste …

„Alles okay?‟ Kamuis samtene Stimme riss ihn plötzlich aus seiner Erinnerung, woraufhin er leicht verlegen lächelte und über den warmen Schenkel streichelte. „Natürlich. Ich … fragte mich nur, ob dir nicht vielleicht kalt ist.‟ Das Lächeln, das er auf diese Worte erhielt, ließ sein Herz so heftig ins Stottern geraten, dass sich Subaru vielleicht ein klein bisschen alt fühlte.

t.h.r.e.e.

Not like every night

t.h.r.e.e.

Subaru erwachte durch das Rauschen von Wasser. Für einen winzigen Augenblick durchfuhr ihn pure Aufmerksamkeit, bereit zu kämpfen. Allerdings war es ein noch alter Instinkt, bevor ihn Subaru hinab drängte und sich schließlich erhob. Es passierte nicht oft. Und mit jedem Tag – jeder Woche und jedem Monat immer seltener. Dennoch … war es ihm unmöglich es zu ignorieren. Weshalb er ins Badezimmer tapste, wo Kamui sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken abstützte. Den Kopf tief hängend, während sein leises Schniefen kaum hörbar war, unter dem Rauschen von dem Wasser.

Sein Herz zog sich unangenehm zusammen bei dem Anblick. Er hasste es damals bereits und je länger er begann Kamui zu kennen und lieb zu haben, desto mehr verachtete er den Schmerz, den dieser ertragen musste. Weshalb es fast zu einer seiner obersten Prioritäten wurde, Kamui davor zu bewahren. Vor diesem …

Wortlos trat er an den Jüngeren heran, bis er direkt hinter ihm stand und mit den Händen zunächst hauchzart über seine Schulterblätter streichelte, die unter dem dunkelgrauen T-Shirt dennoch prominent waren. Allerdings nicht mehr so arg, wie noch vor einem Jahr, als Kamui so viel dünner war. Unter seiner Berührung zuckte dieser nicht mehr zusammen. Stattdessen spürte er, wie die Anspannung aus seiner Haltung fuhr. Zärtlich streichelte er nun direkter über den schmalen Rücken auf und ab, bis er mit den Händen über seine Arme streichelte, hinab zu seinen Händen, die sich schließlich zittrig von dem Porzellan lösten. Sanft drehte er Kamui somit zu sich herum, der ihn nicht ansah. Allerdings musste er das auch nicht, um seinen Schmerz und die Angst zu sehen.

„Ein Traum?‟, fragte er leise, während er mit der rechten Hand blind das Wasser abstellte und anschließend sanft die warmen Tränen von Kamuis Gesicht strich. Es ihn prickelnd durchfuhr, als ihm auffiel, wie sich Kamui gegen seine Hand lehnte. Behutsam fuhr er mit dem Daumen unter Kamuis Auge, wo die schwarzen Wimpern feucht seine Haut kitzelten, bis Kamui die Augen aufschlug und ihn intensiv anblickte. Fast sofort legte sich dessen kühlere Hand auf seine, so, als hätte er Angst, dass er plötzlich verschwinden könnte. „Ich …‟, sagte Kamui in einem abgebrochenem Tonfall, der ihn besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen ließ. Dann aber schüttelte der Jüngere zaghaft den Kopf und irgendetwas daran ließ Subaru ihn in seine Arme ziehen, wo er Kamui fest an sich zog und das Gesicht in seinen warmen, weichen Haaren vergrub. „Es ist okay. Du bist in Sicherheit.‟

Zärtlich streichelte er über den schmalen Rücken sowie seinen Hinterkopf, bis er Kamui leise gegen seinen nackten Hals wispern spürte und perplex die Augen aufschlug. Unsicher zog er sich ein wenig zurück, nur um in große, blauviolette Augen zu sehen, die ihn besorgt musterten. „Was hast du gesagt?‟

Er sah, wie Kamui leicht schluckte, bevor sich dessen Hände fast vorsichtig auf seine Brust absenkten und er glaubte, es war das erste Mal, dass ihn Kamui so direkt berührte. „Ich sagte … dass ich keine Angst um mich habe, sondern … um dich.‟ Es durchfuhr ihn so heftig. Die Überwältigung musste ihm praktisch im Gesicht stehen. „Bitte achte mehr auf deine Sicherheit, Subaru.‟

Seine Sicherheit …

Und in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr daran gedacht hat, wen es verletzen könnte, sollte er aus dieser Welt scheiden. Er wusste, es würde seiner Großmutter großen Schmerz bereiten. Aber das eine wahr eine Tatsache und das andere …  
Erneut berührte er Kamuis Wange, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und genießend die Augen schloss, während er zärtlich die warme Stirn vor sich küsste. Es genoss, wie sich Kamui an seinem Handgelenk festhielt und gleichzeitig sachte gegen ihn lehnte. Jedenfalls bis er sich wieder zurückzog. „Ich verspreche es dir. Und nun lass uns ins Bett gehen.‟ Dabei umfasste er Kamuis Hand sanft, woran er ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers führte. Sein Herz es nicht über sich brachte, den Jüngeren alleine in dessen Bett steigen zu lassen.

Und dennoch riss ihn dessen leichtes Stocken aus dem Gleichgewicht, weshalb er Kamui aufmerksam anblickte. „Ich … darf in deinem Bett schlafen?‟, fragte dieser schüchtern, während sich ein feiner Rotschimmer über die hübschen Wangen zog. Subarus Bauch etwas flatterte, durch diesen süßen Anblick. Schließlich nickte er und schluckte jedoch selbst aus aufsteigender Unsicherheit. „Natürlich. Du kannst … also immer, wenn du … wann immer du es möchtest.‟

Damit sah Kamui von seinem Bett auf, zu ihm und ihm wurde klar, wie selbstverständlich es für ihn schien, was Kamui alles in seinem Leben durfte. Dass er erneut die Dinge vorweg für ihn in Ordnung ansah, obwohl diese Dinge keinesfalls selbstverständlich zu sein schienen. Stattdessen war es … nun … es gehörte zu einer Beziehung, die sie so noch gar nicht hatten. Von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie Kamui mit ihm wollte.

Dann aber lächelte der Jüngere und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. „Du bist unglaublich, Subaru.‟

Unglaublich verliebt, dachte er verlegen und folgte Kamui dann, der sich in seine Richtung legte, eh dessen lange, filigrane Finger sich zärtlich um seine schlossen, woran er sanft an den Jüngeren gezogen wurde. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen schliefen, aber definitiv das erste Mal bei dem er es sich erlaubte, den Arm um Kamui zu legen, wodurch er sich eng an ihn kuscheln konnte.

f.o.u.r.

Not like every day

f.o.u.r.

Er versuchte es wirklich zu vermeiden, aber es gab Fälle, die ihn weiter, als gewollt fort führten. Seine Großmutter bot ihm daher an, sein altes Zimmer fertigmachen zu lassen. Allerdings, so verführerisch, wie es auch klang, wollte er Kamui nicht so lange alleine lassen. Nicht, weil er ihm nicht vertraute – im Gegenteil. Viel mehr, weil er fürchtete, es könnte vielleicht einer dieser seltenen Nächte sein, in denen er ihn brauchen konnte.

Aus dem Grund ließ er sich ausnahmsweise von einem Chauffeur ihres Clans nach Hause fahren, wo er mühelos in den achten Stock hinaufstieg. Er musste zugeben, er freute sich schon auf den überraschten Ausdruck in diesen wunderschönen Augen des Jüngeren. Darum hatte er ihn auch nicht darüber informiert, jetzt schon zu kommen und nicht erst morgen Früh.

Lautlos öffnete er die Apartmenttür, nur um für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt inne zu halten, als ihm ein Geräusch innehalten ließ. Für einen Moment dachte er, er hätte sich verhört, weshalb er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich gerade die Stiefel abstreifen wollte, als …

Brennende Hitze fuhr ihm in die Wangen und gleichzeitig in den Bauch hinab. Schluckend starrte er gegen die anlehnende Badezimmertür, wo er nebst dem Rauschen des Duschwassers ebenso leises Keuchen hören konnte. Haltlos sank er zurück gegen die Tür, versucht Abstand zwischen diesen unendlich sündig schönen Lauten zu bekommen, doch … Subaru wusste, er würde diese Laute nie mehr vergessen können.

Nicht, dass er nicht …  
Er war ja schließlich …  
Und er wusste, was für Gefühle man mit Sechzehn – und in Kürze Siebzehn – Jahren durchmachte. Nur, dass Subaru, eh er überhaupt Lust darauf bekommen könnte, sie zu erforschen oder sich darauf einzulassen, sich lieber gänzlich diesen Dingen verschloss. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht das ein oder andere Mal in den letzten Monaten …

Allerdings immer nur dann, wenn Kamui nicht – Oh!

Da kam ihn die heftige Erkenntnis, weshalb Kamui heute – jetzt – unter der Dusche … und so hemmungslos … Mit den Fingern, die nicht um die zarten Stile geschlungen waren, krallte er sich Halt suchend in die Tür. Versucht und bemüht nicht in das Badezimmer zu stürmen und Kamuis Hand mit der eigenen zu ersetzen. Wobei er nicht einmal daran denken wollte, wie Kamui gerade … Aber so wie er klang und so, wie sich seine Erregung gegen seine Hose drängte …

Ohne Weiteres öffnete er die Tür hinter sich, nur um sie etwas klangvoller, als normal für ihn, ins Schloss zu senden und sich den Weg durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche zu bahnen. Dabei versuchte er die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen, noch während er das ruckartige Abstellen der Dusche wahrnahm und sich selbst damit beschäftigte, nach einer Vase zu suchen.

„Subaru … du bist ja doch schon da.‟, lächelte Kamui, wobei dessen Stimme immer noch mit einem Hauch von … Schluckend drehte er sich zu ihm, froh um die hohe Kücheninsel und lächelte etwas mühevoll zurück. „Ich wollte dich überraschen.‟ Und so wie die großen Augen sich unter nassen Strähnen weiteten, als sie von ihm, zu den Lilien blickten, die er in seine Richtung hielt …

Aber auch so glaubte er, hatten sie heute einander sehr deutlich überrascht.

„Das … Subaru, die sind unglaublich.‟, hauchte der Jüngere, als dieser um die Kücheninsel herumtrat und er zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung erkannte, dass seine Erregung abgenommen hatte. Allerdings so, wie bedächtig und bewundernd Kamui die weiß-violetten Blüten mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, eh dessen Blick sich erneut hob und ihn anstarrte … hätte die wahrscheinlich kein Aufsehen bereitet. „Die sind wunderschön. Vielen Dank.‟

Du bist wunderschön … würde er so gerne erwidern. Stattdessen lächelte er dieses Mal wesentlich befreiter und strich dem Jüngeren zärtlich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Hast du schon gegessen?‟

f.i.v.e.

Not like every year

f.i.v.e.

Als ihm Kamui schrieb, er möchte noch bitte Eiscreme aus dem Laden mitbringen, war er gerade auf halber Strecke nachhause. Allerdings gab es keinen Wunsch, den er für die liebste Person in seinem Leben nicht erfüllen würde. Auch, wenn er sich jedoch dafür entschied, nicht in den Supermarkt zu gehen, in dem sie sonst einkaufen gingen, sondern die gute Eiscreme aus dem kleinen Laden um die Ecke ihres Apartments zu kaufen. Die war zwar deutlichst teurer, aber wahnsinnig lecker.

Zufrieden und hoffend, dass Kamui sich umso mehr um die Auswahl verschiedener Sorten freuen würde, öffnete er gerade die Tür, als ihn der intensive Geruch von Backwaren entgegenschlug und … „Scheiße, zu früh!‟

Verwirrt stoppte er mitten im Türrahmen, während sein Blick auf Yuzuriha fiel, die ihn aus weiten Augen von der Küche aus erschrocken musterte. Einen Spritzbeutel in der Hand und einer schrecklich pinken Schürze um die Hüften, die Hokuto geliebt hätte. „Eh … schon so spät, ich muss nachhause. Viel Spaß noch und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Subaru-san.‟ Damit und nachdem sie den Spritzbeutel in Kamuis Hände schob, stürmte das quirlige Mädchen aus ihrem Apartment.

Es dauerte somit einige Augenblicke, bis …

„Du … du weißt, wann ich Geburtstag hab?‟, fragte er ein wenig überrascht, denn … Verlegen spielte Kamui mit dem Spritzbeutel, ohne ihm wirklich in die Augen zu blicken, je tiefer er in ihr Apartment trat. „Nun … deine Großmutter hat es mir verraten.‟

„Du hast mit Sobo-san gesprochen?!‟ Nun war er mehr als überrascht und schier fassungslos. Seine Großmutter sprach mit niemanden über ihn, geschweige denn würde sie es ihm … Kamui lächelte unsicher und plötzlich sah er den Hauch von Rot auf seinen Wangen. Die Art, wie er ihn anblickte und …

„Nun, sie … rief letzte Woche an und als ich ran ging … sie meinte, sie wollte einmal mit dem Jungen sprechen, der dich so … so glücklich macht.‟ Letzteres wisperte Kamui so verlegen und leise, dass er es kaum hören konnte. Aber was er hörte, ließ seinen Brustkorb mit einer Wärme fluten, die er nicht einmal dann verspürt hat, als ihn Seishirō damals geküsst hat. Zum ersten und letzten Mal. Nicht einmal dann, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie wichtig ihm Kamui geworden war. Denn das hier waren nicht mehr seine Gefühle auf unsicherem Grund.

„Da hat sie nicht unrecht.‟, antwortete er somit, wobei er fast überrascht darüber war, wie sicher seine Stimme klang. Selbst Kamui sah ihn verwundert an. Die Tüte mit Eis stellte er achtlos auf der Kücheninsel ab, nur um Kamui den Spritzbeutel aus der Hand zu nehmen und anschließend dessen Gesicht zärtlich in die Hände. „Hokuto sagte immer, ich würde die Menschen um mich herum besser verstehen, als mich selbst oder meine Gefühle, aber Kamui … nichts fiel mir so einfach, als das Wissen, wie gern ich dich habe. Und obwohl ich weiß, wie viele Jahre uns trennen, gibt es so unendlich viele Dinge, die uns verbinden. Du hast mir so viel mehr gegeben, als alle Menschen vor dir es je konnten. Durch dich habe ich keine Angst mehr zu lieben.‟

Aus großen Augen wurde er angeblickt. Bis Kamuis Hände sich sachte an seine Handgelenke legten und seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seine Handrücken streichelten. „Es ist dein Geburtstag. Sollte ich da nicht so liebe Dinge zu dir sagen?‟, fragte Kamui leise, wobei Subaru ehrlich lächeln musste. „Kamui. Du bist das Liebste, das ich mir je wünschen könnte.‟

Unter seinen Handflächen spürte er die zarte Hitze aufsteigen, während Kamuis Lider sich sachte absenkten und die langen, pechschwarzen Wimpern seine Daumen streiften. „Du wünscht dir nichts mehr?‟, fragte Kamui auf eine Weise, wie es ein heißes Prickeln durch seine Eingeweiden ziehen ließ und Subaru innerlich fluchte. Besonders, nachdem der Jüngere den Blick wieder hob und ihn anblickte, wie … „Nur die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun möchte.‟, wisperte er rau, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte und Kamui zärtlich küsste.

Oft hatte er sich das hier vorgestellt.  
Zum ersten Mal geschah es im Krankenhaus, direkt vor seinem Kampf mit Seishirō-san. Damals hatte er Kamui die Krawatte gebunden und die Art, wie Kamui sich von ihn berühren ließ. Auch, wenn es damals so unschuldig war, es war … in diesem Moment verschob sich etwas so vollkommen, dass er diesen Gedanken in sich aufkommen spürte – was passieren würde, wenn er sich jetzt vorbeugen und …

Damals hatte er diesen Gedanken schändlich empfunden, da Kamui so viele Schmerzen und Verluste ertragen musste. So voller Sorgen und Ängste war, wie konnte er da diese Dinge denken.

Danach durchfuhr es ihn immer und immer wieder öfter, nach ihrem Zusammenzug. Aber nie fühlte es sich so richtig an, wie in diesem Moment, wo er glaubte, dass sie nun vollkommen auf einer Ebene waren. Komplett auf Augenhöhe miteinander.

Jetzt konnte er sich all die Dinge einprägen, von denen er nichts weiter, als Fragen besessen hatte. Wie, wie würden sich Kamuis weiche Lippen auf seinen anfühlen. Wie würde er schmecken oder wie sich die langen Finger in seinen Haaren anfühlen würden … Sowie tausend Dinge mehr.

Was ihn jedoch fesselte, war die schiere Sehnsucht und dieses Prickeln, das all seine Sinne durchzog, je länger sie einander küssten. Und dass es absolut nichts Befremdliches an sich hatte. Wie damals bei seinem ersten Kuss. Das hier fühlte sich unbeschreiblich richtig an.

t.h.e. o.n.e.

Nothing like before

t.h.e. o.n.e.

Als Kamui die Augen aufschlug, war da kein Schmerz.  
Keine Angst. Keine Dunkelheit.

„Da bist du ja.‟, lächelte es ihm fröhlich entgegen, womit er sich beinah wie in einem Zerrspiegel empfand, bis ihm bewusst wurde. „Du bist Hokuto. Ich bin tot.‟ Lächelnd lehnte sich die junge, unbeschreiblich hübsche Frau zu ihm und neigte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht tot, Kamui. Nicht, wenn du es nicht möchtest.‟

„Woher weißt du … wer ich bin?‟ Kamui blickte unsicher an sich hinab. Doch fand er nichts, das wie eine Stichwunde aussah. Stattdessen trug er ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und eine schwarze Krawatte – oder anders ausgedrückt – warum zur Hölle seine Schuluniform? „Stört dich das? Entschuldige. Diesen Anblick hab ich aus den Träumen meines kleinen Brüderchens. Du musst wissen, Subaru verehrt dich unbeschreiblich. Allerdings kann ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Du hast ihn gerettet.‟

Wenn er dachte, Hokuto könnte vielleicht genau wie Subaru gewesen sein, musste Kamui zugeben, sich geirrt zu haben. Sie war zwar ebenso attraktiv wie er und ihre warme Aura erfüllte jede seiner Sinne, wie eine warme Wolldecke. Doch entgegen zu Subarus ruhiger Art, war sie so … redselig. Und das, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, was zur Hölle mit ihm passiert war. Dennoch … enttäuscht senkte er den Blick nach ihren Worten. „Gerettet … Tse. Durch mich wurden ihm so viele Dinge genommen. Und nun auch sein Leben.‟

Alleine bei dem Gedanken, verengte es ihm die Kehle. Er hatte sich von Subaru verabschiedet, weil er den Gedanken nicht hatte ertragen können, zu sterben, ohne ihn noch einmal zumindest Lebewohl zu sagen. Doch wusste er zumindest um dessen Sicherheit. Dass er ihn dann jedoch vor Fuma retten und sich selbst dabei verletzen würde … tödlich …

„Oh Kamui. Durch dein Opfer hast du ihn zurückgeholt. Du hast alles verhindert und sie alle gerettet.‟, lächelte Hokuto zärtlich, die sanft sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm und ihn somit mehr als verwirrte. Was er offensichtlich nicht aussprechen musste. „Als Magami lag deine größte Stärke niemals darin, jemanden zu besiegen oder zu töten. Kamui … deine größte Stärke ist deine Liebe zu jenen, die du zu beschützen vermagst. Dein Leben zu geben, war stärker, als das Schicksal beider Seiten.‟

„Aber …‟ Er war dennoch tot und Subaru … Subaru.

„Genau aus dem Grund hab ich dich so gern. Weil du nie aufhörst, an meinen Bruder zu denken, selbst, wenn es du bist, dessen Leben in Gefahr schwebt. Kamui, vor dir war alles, an das Subaru denken konnte, sein Wunsch auf den Tod durch Seishirō-sans Hand. Das Leben hatte für ihn keinen größeren Wert, als so sein Ende zu finden. Doch als dein Schicksal sich mit dem seinen vermischte … verstehst du nicht. Ein Himmelsdrache ist nur dann in der Lage ein Kekkai zu errichten, wenn es noch etwas gibt, das der Himmelsdrache liebt.‟

Subaru …

„So niedlich. Und ja. Ich glaube, er ist sich inzwischen zumindest darüber bewusst. Weshalb ich hoffe, dass dein Wunsch diesem entgegen kommt.‟ Er hatte … Kopfschüttelnd musterte er die junge Frau. „Welcher Wunsch? Ich dachte …‟

„Das stimmt schon. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass du so viel Leid erleiden musstest, ohne einen Hauch von … Dankbarkeit.‟ Kamui blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, als sich Hokuto abwandte und im nächsten Moment Kuzuki erschien. Diesen kannte er immer nur mit einem Hauch von Einsamkeit und Schmerz in den Augen. Jedoch nie mit Hoffnung. „Ich konnte Hokuto nicht retten. Aber ich kann dich retten, Kamui.‟ Er wollte etwas sagen, als kühle Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten und im nächsten Augenblick schnappte er so heftig nach Luft, dass der Schmerz ihn diese regelrecht raubte.

~*~

Es war wie ein Wunder, obwohl er an solche nicht glaubte. Kamui im Allgemeinen keine Ahnung hatte, ob überhaupt irgendetwas aus den letzten Monaten wirklich real gewesen ist. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich verworren und so … irreal an. Weshalb er sich vor einer Konfrontation mit Subaru fürchtete. Was, wenn alles in der Normalität nicht mehr den gleichen Wert besaß, wie im Chaos der letzten Monate?

Millionen Unsicherheiten und Ängste plagten Kamui über den einen Moment, wenn sie einander wiedersehen würden. Doch als es geschah … waren sie alle so unendlich nichtig. Auch, wenn er glaubte, dass absolut nichts ihn darauf hätte vorbereiten können, wie sich Subarus Augen mit Tränen füllten, noch ehe dieser an ihn heran schritt und ihn so hart umarmte … Kamuis eigener Blick ihm sogleich vor Tränen verschwamm, während er seine Hände an Subarus Rücken legte und die Finger sehnsüchtig in diesen presste.

Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass es nicht echt gewesen war.  
Diese Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen.

~*~

„Du warst hier ja schon, daher zeig ich dir nur dein Zimmer. Also … ich hab keine Deko oder Farbe oder … aber wenn du irgendetwas ändern möchtest, an deinem Zimmer oder den anderen Räumen … ähm … fühl dich wie zuhause.‟ Wenn Kamui es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er schwören, dass Subaru verlegen und nervös schien. „Es ist perfekt, Subaru. Ich danke dir. Wegen der Miete –...‟

„Du brauchst keine Miete zahlen.‟, sagte Subaru, noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte. Perplex blinzelte er. „Aber Kamen sagte, ich könnte –...‟ Blinzelnd sah er, wie Subarus Wangen leicht rot wurden, während er gleichzeitig sachte abwinkte. „Du brauchst nichts zu zahlen und auch keinen Nebenjob dafür annehmen. Wirklich. Das Apartment gehört zu unserem Clan, somit mir. Und ich möchte … würde mich freuen, wenn du dieses Geschenk annimmst.‟

„Hast du nicht bereits genug für mich getan?‟ Lächelnd schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf. „Ach Kamui … weißt du … es gibt Dinge im Leben, die gibt man nicht, um Etwas zurück zu erhalten, sondern einfach … um diese Person glücklich zu machen.‟ Das gab es so selten in dieser Welt, dachte Kamui. Und doch konnte so etwas Gutmütiges nur wieder von Subaru kommen, dachte er mit einem warmen Kräuseln in der Magengegend, wonach er sanft Subarus Hand ergriff und diese zärtlich drückte. „Du machst mich so schon glücklich.‟

Zwischen diesen Worten glaubte Kamui, lag ein Gespräch, das sie einst geführt hatten. Ein ähnliches Thema und dennoch …  
Auch, wenn er damals sein Herz brechen spürte, unter der Ahnung, dass Subaru nur durch eine Person glücklich werden konnte, so spürte er sein Herz durch diesen Moment wieder mehr denn je.

~*~

Natürlich hatte sich Kamui schon gedacht, dass es irgendwann dazu kommen würde. Doch gewiss nicht so kurz nachdem … Weshalb es ihn mehr verstörte, wie aversiv es ihn durchzog, in dunkelbraune, fast rötliche Augen zu sehen. Es fehlte die Missgunst in ihnen und dennoch … „Kamui.‟, sagte Fuma, der fast über zwei Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Schulhof stand. Damals hätte er den Abstand für zu weit empfunden. Heute … Scheiße, heute konnte er nicht weit genug von ihm entfernt sein. Denn auch, wenn er diesem nichts Böses wünschte – sogar ihn beschützen wollte – konnte er nicht vergessen, was er ihm angetan hat. Was er mit anderen getan hatte – ganz besonders mit Subaru. Darum verstörte es ihn, wie ruckartig er selbst zurückwich, als Fuma einen Schritt an ihn heran trat, eh er dadurch inne hielt. „Kamui, ich … ich will dir nichts tun.‟

Er spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen unsicher zusammenzogen. In seinem letzten Moment hatte er Fuma verziehen und irgendwie hatte er angenommen, dass es etwas ändern würde. Doch jetzt und mit Fuma in so direkter Nähe … „Lass mir einfach Zeit.‟, wisperte er zögernd, woraufhin Fuma erneut an ihn herantrat, Kamui jedoch erneut zurückwich, womit er heftig zusammenfuhr, weil er gegen jemanden stieß. Entgegen einem furchtbaren Déjà-vu, das ihn durchzog, kannte er jedoch den warmen, starken Körper hinter sich, der ihn behutsam an seiner Hüfte berührte. „Er braucht Zeit, Fuma. Gib sie ihm.‟ Kamui spürte eine feine Gänsehaut im Nacken, durch Subarus deutlich gesprochene Worte.

Den Onmyoji kannte er nur höflich und beherrscht. Doch gerade klang dieser fast ein wenig bedrohlich. Vielleicht rechnete er daher auch mit einem eingeschüchterten Ausdruck auf Fumas Gesicht. Nicht mit einem Hauch dessen, wie er ihn am Schlimmsten kannte. Mit einem fast verächtlichen Zucken seines Mundwinkels, eh er seine Schultasche höher schob und den Rücken durchdrückte, als wollte er sich größer machen. „Wir sehen uns … Kamui.‟

Argwöhnisch blickte er seinem einstig besten Freund nach, nur um erleichtert die Luft zu entlassen, von der ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen war, sie gehalten zu haben. Schließlich wandte er sich Subaru zu, der über seinen Kopf hinweg noch fast angespannt Fuma nachblickte, obwohl der schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Danke.‟, hauchte er sanft, woraufhin Dunkelgrün ihn zärtlich musterte. „Geht es dir gut?‟ Nickend senkte Kamui den Blick. „Ja, nur … lass uns nachhause gehen.‟ Eigentlich wollte er ja noch in die Bibliothek. Jetzt allerdings wollte er nichts lieber, als mit Subaru auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und ihn beim Lesen beobachten.

~*~

„Darf ich hier lernen oder möchtest du alleine sein?‟, fragte Kamui Subaru, der mit seinem Laptop im Sessel saß und wieder arbeitete. Er selbst hatte ein Geschichtsbuch sowie seinen Ordner in den Händen. Früher, also in Okinawa, wo er mit seiner Mutter gewohnt hatte, machte er seine Hausaufgaben immer in der Küche oder lernte dort. Heute fühlte er sich unsicher, ob er nicht irgendwann zu viel von Subarus Gastfreundschaft nahm. Schließlich wollte er ihn mit seiner dauernden Anwesenheit nicht stören. Gleichzeitig hingegen fühlte sich dessen Nähe so gut an. Wie … die Luft zum Atmen.

„Du kannst hier machen, was du möchtest, Kamui.‟, lächelte Subaru warm und auf eine Weise, wie es ihn für einen Augenblick beinahe einfrieren ließ, weil es wie das von Hokuto wirkte. Er sich wünschte, ihm sagen zu können, wie glücklich sie war, doch … im Moment fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Weshalb er knapp nickte und sich etwas zögernd auf eine Seite des Sofas setzte.

Eine Seite, die schon innerhalb weniger Wochen zu seiner kleinen Ecke wurde, weil sich Subaru irgendwann einfach neben ihn setzte, während er gerade so eine Serie über Krimifälle anschaute. Zunächst verwunderte es ihn, dass der Ältere plötzlich neben ihn saß und mit ihm Fern schaute. Dann aber erfüllte es ihn mit aufrichtiger Zugehörigkeit und Wärme. Womit es sich irgendwann sogar natürlich anfühlte, wenn Subaru sich seine Beine über den Schoß drapierte und sanft seine Unterschenkel streichelte oder Kamui an besonders kühlen Abenden seine Füße unter dessen Oberschenkel schob. Oder – und diese Abende liebte er am allermeisten – wenn sich zwischen ihnen diese ganz besondere Atmosphäre begann zu entwickeln, die dazu führte, dass Subaru einen Arm um ihn legte, der es ihn erlaubte, sich ganz eng an ihn zu kuscheln und diesen warmen Geruch von Piniennadeln und Sandelholz in sich aufzunehmen. Einfach so … typisch Subaru.

An diesen Abenden dauerte es nicht lange, da schlief Kamui genau so ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen in dieses unbeschreiblich hübsche Gesicht zu blicken, das direkt neben seinem lag. Dabei konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten, mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart Subarus Wange zu berühren, einfach nur … Sein Herz erfüllte sich in diesen Augenblicken mit so einer Wärme, wie er es nie zuvor gespürt hat. Denn das hier … dieses blanke Vertrauen, von der einen Person, der ebenso – wenn nicht sogar mehr – Betrug und Verrat entgegen gebracht worden war, als ihm, bedeutete Kamui alles. Also ignorierte er den Fakt, an diesen Tagen vielleicht zu spät in die Schule zu kommen und schmiegte sich stattdessen nur noch enger an Subarus warmen, starken Körper, um noch ein wenig länger dessen Liebe zu genießen.

~*~

Nach allem was passiert war, waren Albträume zur Gewohnheit für ihn geworden, obwohl Kamui inzwischen nicht mehr oft von ihnen geplagt wurde. Dann jedoch gab es Nächte, in denen es keine richtigen Albträume waren, die ihn schweißgebadet sowie erschrocken auffahren ließen.

Außer Atem lehnte sich Kamui zu seinem Nachttisch, wo er das Licht anmachte und sogleich auf seine Hände blickte. Zu seiner Erleichterung befand sich kein Blut an ihnen und doch … es hatte sich so echt angefühlt, wie … wie damals. Schließlich tapste er immer noch außer Atem und zitternd, bedacht jedoch leise zu sein, ins Badezimmer, wo er sich mehrfach das Gesicht und den Nacken wusch, bevor er sich hart am Waschbecken festhielt. Bedacht seine Atmung zu regulieren, dachte er an Subaru.

Subaru, der atmete und lebte.  
Der sicher war und nicht mehr traurig.  
Der … ihn berührte und beruhigte.

Dennoch fürchtete Kamui durch diese Träume nichts mehr, als dass irgendeiner davon kein Traum war. Sondern eine dieser Visionen und er einfach nichts hatte tun können, um es zu verhindern. Weshalb er sich an solchen Nächten umso fester an Subaru hielt, der die Arme eng und stark um ihn schlang. Lebendig.

~*~

Kamui konnte vielleicht kochen.  
Backen gehörte hingegen so gar nicht zu seinen Stärken, weshalb er Yuzuriha fragte, ob sie ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. Er hatte nicht gerechnet, dass sie sich darüber so freuen würde. Noch weniger rechnete er mit einem Kuss von Subaru, der … der ihm den Boden komplett entriss.

In diesem, wie auch dem nächsten Moment.

Nun jedoch saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa, wobei seine Beine über Subarus Schoß lagen, während er seitlich an ihn gekuschelt saß und sie sich ein Stück von der Torte teilten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, es einmal zu mögen, meinen Geburtstag zu feiern.‟, gestand ihm Subaru leise, was Kamui klar machte, dass er es jetzt durfte. Und zwar ohne Subaru wehzutun. „Ich hab Hokuto gesehen.‟, wisperte er, woraufhin sich Subarus Gabel fast ruckartig absenkte und der Ältere ihn überwältigt anstarrte. „Als ich … keine Ahnung, ob ich tot war, aber sie … sie war da und … es geht ihr gut. Und sie ist glücklich, dass du wieder lebst.‟

Dabei wollte er ihm jedoch nicht sagen, dass sie ihm ebenfalls von dessen Liebe zu ihm erzählt hat. Denn das war etwas, was er nicht vorweg nehmen wollte. Es gehörte Subaru und wann er es Kamui sagen würde, lag alleine an ihm. Blinzelnd beobachtete er, wie Subaru ihm sanft den Kuchenteller aus der Hand nahm und auf den Couchtisch abstellte, eh er ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste. Kamui ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seine Fingerspitzen sowie seinen Bauch ziehen spürte. Sachte lehnte er sich gegen Subaru, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Finger krallten sich sachte in das schwarze Oberteil des Älteren, bevor er Subaru sachte zurück gegen die Rückenlehne schob und sich auf dessen Schoß setzte. Fast sofort fielen die breiten Hände an seine Hüften. „Kamui ...‟, wisperte Subaru etwas atemlos, was seine eigenen Wangen brennen ließ.

Etwas biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, während sie einander tief in die Augen blickten. „Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich lebe … das bist du.‟, wurde ihm sanft gegen die Lippen gehaucht, bevor ihn Subaru erneut küsste und dabei eng an sich zog. Sofort schlang er die Arme um dessen Nacken. Genoss das Gefühl der puren Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, die ihn ebenso heftig durchzog, wie er glaubte, es unter Subarus Haut pulsieren zu spüren. Dabei hatte er es sich nie erlaubt, zu hoffen, dass das hier je passieren könnte. Umso glücklicher war er gerade jetzt und wollte es nie mehr vermissen.

~*~

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen schnell, aber kuscheligen sowie atemberaubend schönen Momenten zwischen ihnen, sodass Kamui es kaum erwarten konnte, seinen Abschluss endlich zu machen, damit er noch mehr Zeit mit Subaru verbringen konnte. Das Ding war nur …

„Ich würde mir viel mehr wünschen, du würdest studieren.‟, sagte Subaru ernst, aber sanft, was ihn ein wenig Euphorie nahm. „Du willst nicht, mit mir zusammen arbeiten?‟ Kamui dachte … nachdem er so ein Gefühl für diese Dinge hatte, dass sie beide vielleicht gemeinsam … Sanft umfasste Subaru seine Hände mit den eigenen. „Würde ich einen normalen Job haben, würde ich nichts lieber, Kamui. Doch die Dinge, die ich mache … das ist gefährlich.‟

„Ich weiß und ich hab keine Angst davor.‟, erwiderte Kamui aufrichtig, sah aber auch, dass Subaru nicht umzustimmen war. Er sah es an seiner gesamten Mimik. An der Art, wie sich die langen, Augenbrauen zusammenzogen. „Ich aber. Kamui, es ist eines über diese Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Aber etwas ganz anderes, sie zu akzeptieren und sich dafür zu öffnen. Dieser Weg führt in beide Richtungen. Wenn du sie akzeptierst, tun sie es mit dir ebenso und … du willst nicht, dass sie dich sehen.‟ Letzteres wisperte Subaru sanft, aber auch dunkel, während dessen Daumen über seine Handrücken streichelten.

„Aber … ich kann sonst nichts.‟, entkam es ihm enttäuscht. Denn es stimmte. Er war vielleicht nicht die größte Katastrophe in der Schule, aber … es machte ihm keine Freude. „Das stimmt nicht. Du kannst so viele Dinge. Du bist enorm empathisch und aufmerksam, Kamui. Und mental so stark. Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst alles erreichen, das du möchtest.‟

Subarus Worte waren so wundervoll und aufmunternd, das es ihn fast ein wenig neckend lächeln ließ. „Und wenn ich nur mit dir arbeiten will?‟, fragte er etwas stur zurück, woraufhin Subaru amüsiert schmunzelte und seine Stirn affektiv küsste. „Alles womit ich auch einverstanden bin.‟

„Dann sage ich Kamen, dass ich nicht als Eskort bei ihr anfange?‟, fragte er gespielt unschuldig, bevor er aufstand und amüsiert beobachtete, wie Subarus Mund sich fassungslos öffnete. Gleichzeitig wie sich dessen Wangen fast schon hinreißend röteten, was Kamui nun doch grinsen ließ. „Oder … möchten Sie mich buchen, Subaru-san?‟ Verführerisch und unter seinen Wimpern fixierte er Subaru, dessen Wangen nun noch dunkler worden, bevor der sich ruckartig erhob und Kamui so schnell gar nicht schauen konnte, wie er sich auf dem Rücken wiederfand, mit seinem Onmyoji zwischen den Beinen. „Kamui … versuchst du mich gerade zu reizen?‟

Schluckend leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Funktioniert es?‟, fragte er atemlos zurück, bekam seine Antwort jedoch in Form von heißen Lippen auf seinen sowie einer Hand unter seinem T-Shirt. Es wirklich das erste Mal war, dass ihn Subaru so deutlich zeigte, ihn genauso zu wollen, wie auch er ihn.

Natürlich war er sich von Anfang an bewusst, dass Subaru schwul war. Und irgendwie glaubte Kamui auch, von ihm als attraktiv angesehen zu werden. Allerdings waren es zwei unterschiedliche Dinge, sich darüber bewusst zu sein und es so vermittelt zu bekommen. Und verdammt, er wollte es so unbeschreiblich. Darum öffneten sich seine Beine mehr als willig unter Subaru, der atemlos seinen Namen wisperte. „Ist das … willst du ...‟

„Verdammt ja.‟, keuchte Kamui atemlos, noch bevor die langen Finger endlich – Gott verdammt endlich – unter seine Hose glitten und fast schon tastend wie behutsam über seinen Hüftknochen glitten. Sein Kopf sank in den Nacken, was der Schwarzhaarige sogleich ausnutzte, um über seinen Hals zu küssen. Genussvoll schloss er die Augen und streichelte durch die seidigen Strähnen. „Subaru … bitte.‟

So kurz davor … nur dass ihm mit einem Mal die heiße Hand entzogen wurde und Subaru sich etwas atemlos zurückzog. „Ich muss das fragen – bist du absolut sicher, dass du das mit mir –...‟ Kamui wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob er ihm eine knallen oder ihn küssen sollte. Er entschied sich zu dessen Glück für letzteres, wobei er sich ohne Gnade auf dessen Schoß schob und seine Härte rücksichtslos gegen die in Subarus Hose drängte. Leidenschaftlich küsste er den Älteren, dessen Zunge sich so unbeschreiblich gut an seiner anfühlte, Kamui könnte alleine dadurch kommen, dachte er mit brennenden Wangen und griff zwischen ihnen, um Subarus Hose zu öffnen. „Kamui, Gott …‟

„Wie kannst du …‟, keuchte Kamui, noch bevor er die Hose endlich offen hatte und Subaru atemlos musterte. „Da bist nur du.‟, sagte er schließlich, womit der Ältere die Hände an seine Hüften legte und schluckte. „Du warst es schon immer.‟ Da war einfach niemand, mit dem er sich vorstellen könnte, intim zu werden, außer Subaru. Und das war für ihn selbst mehr als in Ordnung, weil er ihn einfach liebte. „Also … kannst du mich jetzt bitte endlich anfassen.‟ Eindringlich musterte er den Onmyoji, dessen Wangen sich sogleich wieder röteten, bevor er Kamuis Wange berührte und ihn zärtlich küsste. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich will dich.‟

Und da war es.

Was ihn glücklich strahlen ließ. „Ich liebe dich auch.‟ Und wie sehr … machte er deutlich, indem er sich erhob und die Hand nach Subaru ausstreckte, der ihn leicht verwundert anblinzelte. „Und jetzt nimm mich.‟

For the rest of your life

Subaru erwachte durch den warmen, hellen Schein der ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Für einen langen Augenblick genoss er einfach nur die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht sowie diese Frische des Frühlingsmorgen, die durch sein geöffnetes Schlafzimmerfenster strömte. Unter seiner Bettdecke war eine angenehme, kuschelige Wärme, welche im absoluten Kontrast zu der kühlen Brise war, die über seinen nackten Oberarm glitt und dennoch genoss er es nicht ganz so sehr, wie die kühlen Füße, die sich sachte zwischen seine Schenkel schoben, gefolgt von langen Fingern, die über seine Seite streichelten.

Lächelnd rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und küsste Kamui liebevoll auf die Lippen, während er ihn in seine Arme schloss und sich nicht vorstellen konnte, jemals wieder anders zu erwachen.

F.i.n.


	31. Hear me calling - Darkfic

Freiheit war ein Wort, das Kamui nur aus Büchern kannte.  
Ein Wort, das er in seiner Gesamtheit endlich spüren wollte.

Wobei es nicht einmal schwer war, herauszufinden, wie er sie erlangen konnte. Er musste sich nur davon abhalten, sein Vorhaben in einen wirklichen Plan zu verpacken, um Kuzuki davon abzuhalten, es jemanden zu erzählen. Oder gar versuchen sollte, ihn abzuhalten. So jedoch dachte er nicht darüber nach, wohin er ging.

Eine Gänsehaut bahnte sich über seine Arme, unter seinem weißen Hemd, je tiefer er in den Wald ging. Dabei hoffte, dass seine Abwesenheit niemanden auffallen würde. Trotz des blockierten Badezimmers und der laufenden Musik in seinem Zimmer. Allerdings … Seine Gedanken stoppten, als er mit einem kratzigen Ast, der ihn an der Wange erwischte, blinzelnd auf eine Böschung stolperte. Für einen Moment starrte er in vollkommene Düsternis, bis das Licht des Vollmondes zwischen den Wolken hindurch brach und Kamuis Herz einen merkwürdig harten Satz machte, als er auf die dicken, knochigen Äste des Sakuras blickte.

Die Blüten waren so dick und voll, dass es schon fast unnatürlich schön aussah. Und ebenso abschreckend verführerisch, würde er auch nur einen Hauch von Furcht spüren. Denn alles, was er wollte …

Kamui machte schließlich den ersten Schritt, nur um sich fast wie auf ebenen Grund zu fühlen und nicht mehr wie in diesem dichten, kalten Wald. Stattdessen roch er mit einem Mal die süßen Kirschblüten so intensiv, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig davon wurde. Und doch … „Es tut mir leid.‟, wisperte er leise, als er die Augen schloss und sich bewusst entschieden durch die Handfläche schnitt, die er gegen die merkwürdig warme, raue Borke legte. Weniger … für das Leben, das er nehmen, als viel mehr für den Schmerz, den er Kuzuki damit bereiten würde. Einem Freund … dessen Verlust er als einzigen wirklich bereuen wird.

„Was hast du getan?‟

Kamui hatte oft von ihm gehört. Und selbst Kuzuki hatte eine Vorstellung des Sakurazukamori in seinem Gedächtnis, welche kalt, schneidend und absolut … tödlich war. Er hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, seine Stimme so schön zu empfinden. Seine Augen öffneten sich somit wieder, als er seine Hand zurück an seine Seite fallen ließ. Es ignorierte, wie warm ihn das Blut über die Fingerkuppen rann. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf langsam nach hinten, um in die pure Dunkelheit zurück zu sehen. Zu dieser dunklen Gestalt, die er nicht erkennen konnte und doch … empfand er nicht den Hauch von Angst.

Nicht einmal einen Funken, wenn er daran dachte … sich gerade an den Tod gebunden zu haben. Seine Freiheit.

~*~

Schlaflos starrte Kamui an seine Zimmerdecke. An die tiefschwarzen Schatten, die über ihm hingen, wie ein bizarres Muster, das ihn zu verhöhnen schien. Seine rechte Hand schmerzte durch den Schnitt, wegen dem er sich zusammen nehmen musste, die Finger nicht wütend ins Laken zu krallen, wenn er an gestern Nacht zurückdachte.

„Töte mich.‟ Die Worte so einfach waren, auszusprechen. Es ihm nicht einmal wehtat oder in Reue verfallen ließ, durch die Möglichkeiten die ihm entgehen könnten. Doch … da war einfach nichts. Kamui wusste, wohin ihn sein Schicksal führen würde. Er wusste, wofür sein Dasein gemacht worden war. Und nichts davon versprach lebenswert zu sein. „Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?‟, fragte diese viel zu schöne Stimme dunkel und ungläubig, bevor die Gestalt sich bewegte; aus der Dunkelheit heraus und Kamui nie gedacht hätte, den Tod so hübsch empfinden zu können.

Schnaubend rollte sich Kamui auf die andere Seite herum und schloss angestrengt die Augen. Er wollte nicht an ihn denken. Nicht … nicht einmal. Und schon gar nicht an diesen verfickten Monat, den ihm dieser Wichser an Zeit gegeben hatte, sich dagegen zu entscheiden. Mit den Worten …

„Das wirst du bereuen.‟

~*~

Kamui spürte die Präsenz hinter sich so klar, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr. Wobei es weniger die Gewissheit der zwei Typen war, die ihm vom Anwesen bis zur Schule und von dort zurück verfolgten. Die kannte er seit Jahren. Nein, es war wie … etwas, das er nicht sehen konnte, jedoch wusste, das es da war. Darum fiel es ihm wenig schwer, sich im rechten Moment zwischen zu vielen Leuten hindurch zu drängeln, um zumindest einen Teil seiner Verfolger los zu werden, bevor er ein kühles Handgelenk packte und den Fremden im nächsten Augenblick gegen die Mauer der Gasse drückte, in die er getreten war.

Kalt blickte er nach oben in tiefes Dunkelgrün, das ihm merkwürdig bekannt und gleichzeitig absolut fremd vorkam. „Wer bist du?‟, fragte er fauchend, weil er noch einen dritten Idioten, der ihm folgen würde, nicht ertragen konnte. „Ich glaube, das weißt du.‟ Kamui blinzelte fassungslos. Diese Stimme. Aber noch ehe er sich wie ein normaler Mensch fürchten konnte … „Tötest du mich jetzt?‟, fragte er hoffnungsvoll das eine …

Lange, elegante Augenbrauen sich leicht unverständlich zusammen zogen. „Du hast immer noch neunundzwanzig Tage.‟, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Kamui sich schnaubend von ihm löste und seine Schultasche vom Boden aufnahm, die er fallen gelassen hat. „Dann weiß ich nicht, weshalb du überhaupt hier bist.‟, fauchte er abweisend, nur um sich zurück zur Hauptstraße zu wenden und im Getümmel zu verschwinden, wurde gleichzeitig jedoch am Handgelenk davon abgehalten.

„Warum? Ein einfaches Weil, reicht mir nicht. Du hast dich an die Sakura gebunden mit deinem Blut. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du damit getan hast? Dass du mich damit an dich gebunden hast?‟ Ungläubig sah er zurück zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der wirklich … unbeschreiblich attraktiv war. Und nicht im Ansatz das ausdrückte, wie man den Sakurazukamori beschrieb. Denn, wenn er so in diese dunkelgrünen Augen blickte, sah er viel … aber nicht einen Hauch von gleichgültiger Kälte.

„Ist das nicht egal. Es ist dein Job. Ich weiß also nicht, warum du es hinauszögerst?‟, fauchte Kamui, bevor er an seinem Handgelenk zog; lange Finger sich um dieses jedoch festigten, als der Mann näher an ihn herantrat und Kamui ein komisches Flattern durch seine Brust rauschen spürte. „Weil …‟ Skeptisch flog Kamuis Augenbraue hoch, weil dieser mit diesem einen Wort inne hielt. Er schließlich schnaubend und grob sein Handgelenk aus dessen Griff zog. „Was für ein Pech, dass mir ein Weil ebenso wenig genügt.‟ Kamui das komische Gefühl in sich hinab drängte, sobald er zwischen der Masse eintauchte.

~*~

„Nataku sagte heute, du wärst für vier Minuten verschwunden. Mit wem hast du gesprochen?‟ Es brauchte seine gewohnte Kontrolle, um nicht unangenehm zu erschaudern, als er die große Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte. Stattdessen setzte er mit dem Kugelschreiber von dem Text ab, nur um Fuma über die Schulter anzublicken. Der würde es sowieso merken, wenn er es verleugnen würde. „Einem Fremden, der mich überfallen wollte.‟ Aber zu lügen … Rostbraune Augen sahen aufmerksam in seine, bevor Fuma lächelnd mit den Fingern in seinen Nacken fuhr und Kamui die Finger unter dem Tisch in seinen Oberschenkel grub. „Du musst besser auf dich acht geben. Erst der Schnitt neulich – jetzt ein Angriff. Kamui, ich hoffe, du weißt … wie wichtig du mir bist.‟

„Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem du es mich nicht wissen lässt.‟, erwiderte er fast zu kalt, woraufhin die Finger in seinem Nacken marginal stoppten, nur um sich dann doch zu lösen. „Wie schön. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend nach dem Essen in meinem Büro.‟ Lächelnd verschwand der Ältere, bevor Kamui die Luft entließ, die er unbemerkt angehalten hatte und hart die Augen schloss.

Neunundzwanzig Tage …  
Das war seine einzige Hoffnung.

~*~

„Warum sehe ich deine Zukunft nicht mehr?‟, fragte Kuzuki, während Kamuis Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und er das Gefühl von viel zu kräftigen Fingern an seinen Hüften versuchte, zu verdrängen. Stattdessen starrte er in den tiefblauen Himmel, den er so noch nie gesehen hat. Es jedoch auch nie genießen durfte.

„Vielleicht lässt mir Fuma keine Zukunft mehr.‟, versuchte er sich herauszureden. Fragte sich sowieso, weshalb Kuzuki seine Entscheidung nicht gesehen hat. Jedenfalls schien er unverändert. „Fumas Pläne mit dir …‟, wisperte der Braunäugige leise und fast unhörbar unter dem Kreischen der Möwen, woraufhin er den Blick auf ihn richtete. Auf diesen unendlich traurigen Ausdruck. „Wird es je aufhören?‟, fragte er den Traumseher, bevor er zurück in das tiefe Blau sah und sich plötzlich danach sehnte, es wäre dunkelgrün.

~*~

Aufmerksam glitt sein Blick über dutzende Buchrücken, wobei er mit den Fingerspitzen diese entlangfuhr, auf der Suche nach einem Bestimmten. Kamui allerdings nicht glaubte, es in einer gewöhnlichen Universitätsbibliothek zu finden. Und doch … Blinzelnd glaubte er etwas über sich zu sehen, weshalb er automatisch einen Schritt zurück machte, nur um gegen jemanden zu stoßen und sich automatisch zu entschuldigen. „Ent-... Willst du mich verarschen?!‟, fauchte er sogleich fassungslos. „Pscht!‟, kam es aus einer anderen Richtung so intensiv, das es ihm tatsächlich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm und er verdattert zurück sah.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?!‟, fragte er nun deutlich leiser, während das Dunkelgrün fast verlegen schien. Kamui einfach gar nichts mehr verstand. „Ich mache hier meinen Abschluss nach.‟, murmelte der junge Mann und Kamui …

~*~

„... so viele Fälle am Ende, dass ich mich entscheiden musste. Also mache ich ihn nun nach.‟, erklärte ihm der Sakurazukamori, woraufhin Kamui diesen verständnislos musterte. „Du … bist quasi ein Auftragskiller. Wozu brauchst du da einen dämlich Schulabschluss?‟

„Weil ich es meiner Schwester versprach.‟, antwortete dieser ehrlich, was Kamui abfällig schnauben ließ. Er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust gegen ein Bücherregal lehnte. „Und sie würde es nicht verstehen, wenn du es ihr erklärst?‟ Da war etwas … und dieses Mal war es kein Flattern in seiner Brust, jedoch viel mehr eine Art … Wärme, die ihn durchzog, gefolgt von einem leichten Stich, als sich die intensiven und schönen, dunkelgrünen Augen absenkten. „Ich kann es ihr nicht mehr erklären.‟, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Wenn sie nicht tot ist, kannst du das jederzeit.‟, sagte er kalt, was das Gefühl des Schmerzes intensiver werden ließ und Kamui erst durch die fehlende Erklärung … die Hände haltlos zurück an seine Seiten fallen ließ. „Sie ist tot?‟, fragte er fassungslos, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige knapp nickte. Die weich schimmernden, schwarzen Strähnen diesem tiefer in die Stirn fielen, wodurch das tiefe Grün überdeckt wurde. Kamui für eine Sekunde glaubte, wieder Rauch riechen zu können und den Klang von Schreien, wonach sich ein fast schon leeres Gefühl in seiner Brust auftat, bevor er sich ruckartig aufrichtete. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss gehen.‟

All zu lange durfte er sich hier nicht aufhalten, auch, wenn die Bibliothek einer der wenigsten Orte war, an denen er nicht verfolgt und observiert wurde.

„Der Tod wird dich nicht davon erlösen, Kamui.‟, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich, woraufhin er inne hielt und ihn perplex ansah. „Auch mein größter Wunsch damals war es, zu sterben. Hätte ich gewusst, wohin es mich bringen würde … Das wird dich nicht befreien.‟ Der Sakurazukamori sah ihn so zärtlich an, dass es ihm regelrecht die Kehle verschloss. Er hatte noch nie … bis auf einem Menschen so viel Gutmütigkeit gespürt. Und doch …

„Töte mich oder halt dich fern von mir. Denn du … weißt gar nichts.‟, fauchte Kamui, bevor er seine Tasche nahm sowie das Buch aus dem Regal herausriss und dann ging. Er ignorierte, dass der Mann seinen Namen kannte. Und ebenso noch mehr von ihm wusste. Es durfte ihn nicht verunsichern. Andernfalls wären die zwanzig Tage nicht sein Weg zum Ziel.

~*~

Er erst später die Notiz in dem Außenfach seiner Tasche fand, weshalb er umso mehr an dem Hass und der Abscheu festhalten musste, die ihn hierzu getrieben hat.

Es ist egal, wo du bist. Ich würde dich sowieso überall finden.  
Wichtig ist nur, dass, wenn du mich wirklich brauchst, ich jederzeit zu dir komme.

Subaru

~*~

Und doch stammte nur ein Teil der Tränen von dem Schmerz und der Scham, als sich Fuma in ihn schob, als viel mehr davon, dagegen anzukämpfen, an diesen einen einzigen Namen zu denken. An dieses Versprechen, das einfach unmöglich war anzunehmen.

~*~

„Kuzuki … erzähl mir von dem Sakurazukamori.‟ Lange Finger stoppten in seinem Haar und Kamui fürchtete … zu viel gewagt zu haben. Es war egoistisch und mies von ihm, diese Erinnerungen bei seinem einzigen Freund hochzuholen, doch er musste einfach … er musste es verstehen, warum jemand, der so gut war … so viel Blut an seinen Händen haben konnte.

„Ich kann dazu nicht mehr mehr sagen, als dass du nicht bereits wüsstest. Ich weiß nur, dass, egal wer er damals auch war … er heute nichts mehr, als ein Schatten seiner selbst ist.‟ Es klang nach allem, was für Kamui einfach gar keinen Sinn ergab. Und er würde gerne mehr Fragen stellen, wusste jedoch, dass Kuzuki es dann wissen würde. Und das durfte er nicht. Nicht, wenn Fuma …

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, durch das Gefühl von einem heftigen Schmerz in seiner Seite, wodurch er atemlos in seinem Bett saß und glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er zwischen dem Traum mit Kuzuki und dem Schmerz hin und her driftete, bis er in erlösender Schwärze versank.

~*~

Von der Schule abzuhauen, sodass niemand etwas merken würde, war zwar nicht das erste Mal. Jedoch deutlichst das dämlichste, was er sich wagen konnte, zu tun. Und doch … Weshalb er sich umso dämlicher fühlte, als er an der Rezeption nach einem Subaru fragte. Es ihm trotzdem merkwürdig schmerzte, ihn bewusstlos im Bett liegen zu sehen. Und das weniger, weil er sich, seit er heute Morgen erwacht war, so fühlte, als würde er gar nicht richtig wach sein. Allerdings hatte der Mann ja auch gemeint, sie wären miteinander verbunden.

War das also auch der Grund, weshalb er ihn nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam? Zögernd ging er an das Krankenbett heran, wobei ihm auffiel, wie unglaublich ruhig das hübsche Gesicht aussah. So erwachsen und gleichzeitig auch nicht so viel älter, als Fuma war. Etwa Mitte Zwanzig vielleicht, dachte Kamui, als er den Blick von den prominenten Wangenknochen, den kantigen Kiefer über den langen Hals wandern ließ, an dem ein paar Messinstrumente unter sein Kittel führten. Diese zumindest durch ein stetiges Piepsen Lebenszeichen andeuteten.

Ein Messer hatte ihn in der Seite verletzt, sagte die Schwester, nachdem er vorlog dessen Mitbewohner zu sein. Und sich nicht einmal schlecht dabei fühlte. Jetzt allerdings musste er sich fragen, wie ein Auftragskiller so leicht zu überwältigen war. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die langen Finger, über die er zaghaft mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte, nur um hauchzart zwischen diese zu gleiten. Sein Herz einen heftigen Satz machte, wie warm und richtig es sich anfühlte. So ganz anders, als wenn ihn Fuma packte und … „Kamui?‟

Erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück, nur um groß in leicht verklärte, grüne Augen zu sehen, die sich durch ein Blinzeln ein wenig fokussierten. „Geht es dir gut?‟, fragte ihn die warme Stimme, woraufhin sich plötzlich Tränen in seinen Augen ansammelten, bevor er zurück stolperte und ohne weiteres aus dem Krankenzimmer floh.

Ihm erst dann bewusst wurde, warum er überhaupt weinte, da saß er atemlos im Treppenhaus des Krankenhauses.

~*~

„Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?‟, fragte Kamui, noch bevor er den Älteren neben sich wusste. Er sich sogar darüber bewusst war, nicht mal mehr annähernd so kalt zu klingen, wie er sich wünschte zehn Tage vor seinem Ziel zu klingen. „Weil da etwas in mir ist, das weiß, dass du etwas bewirken kannst, das niemand kann.‟

Nickend schnaubte er, eh er den Blick nach oben richtete. „Als letzter Magami wohl kaum ein Wunder.‟ Es ihn weniger befriedigte, zu sehen, wie sich Subarus Augen weiteten, als erhofft. „Du bist … Wir dachten –...‟ Nickend sah er zurück zu seinen Matheformeln. „Weil es niemand wissen darf, dass ich existiere.‟ Niemand jedenfalls, der ihn retten könnte. Weshalb Torou auch sterben musste. Seine Tante die einzige gewesen wäre … jedenfalls bis Fuma kam.

Er nahm an, dass Subaru gehen würde. Nicht, dass der sich zu ihm setzen würde. „Warum?‟ Kamui wollte, er könnte es ignorieren. Hätte er auch vor zwanzig Tagen noch geschafft. Doch heute … heute war es eine dumme Notiz und diese so ernst gemeinte Frage, ob es ihm gut ging, einfach zu viel. Es war … das Eine, die Person nicht zu kennen, die einen töten sollte. Etwas so anders, zu wissen, dass sie es nicht verdiente, das zu tun. „Ich will dich nicht töten.‟, wisperte Subaru plötzlich, woraufhin er ruckartig aufblickte und er nicht glauben wollte, wie der ihn ansah.

„Ich will aber nicht mehr hier sein. Also entweder tust du es oder ich finde einen anderen.‟ Kamui blickte somit zurück auf seine Aufgaben. Er hatte es satt davonzulaufen. Egal, wie ironisch es sich in seinem Kopf anhörte, wenn er an seinen Ausweg dachte. „Das kannst du nicht.‟ Schnaubend rollte er mit seinen Augen. „Wenn ich wollte, kann ich mir jeden Moment die Pulsadern aufschneiden und du könntest nichts dagegen tun.‟ Herausfordernd sah er in die dunkelgrünen Augen, die ihn traurig musterten. „Tötest du dich … tötest du auch mich. Ist es das, was du willst? Ich weiß … du konntest das neulich spüren und warst darum im Krankenhaus. Es bedeutet, dass du noch nicht mit der Welt um dich herum abgeschlossen hast.‟

„Nein, es bedeutet nur ...‟ Kamui stockte, weil …

Weil es bedeutete, dass er Subaru mochte. Schluckend sah er zurück in sein Buch. „Ich sollte nie geboren werden. Aber meine Mutter wurde damals dazu gezwungen, ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber bevor sie mich bekam, schaffte sie es zu fliehen. Ich … erinnere mich nicht an viel von ihr. Nur, dass sie mich oft fragte, ob es mir gut ginge und hab es nie verstanden, bis … bis sie sie verbrannt haben und ich sie sterben spürte. Vor einem Jahr hab ich schließlich versucht abzuhauen. Fuma …‟ Er senkte den Blick von Subarus traurigen sowie fassungslosen Blick ab, weil er die Abscheu in seinen Augen nicht sehen wollte. „Ich gehöre … ihm und meine Fähigkeit ihnen, wobei nichts … ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.‟

„Kamui ...‟, hauchte Subaru, noch bevor sich lange Finger zärtlich um seine schlangen, woraufhin er fassungslos den Blick hob. Ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seine Eingeweiden zog. „Du gehörst niemanden.‟

Die Schmerzen, die er für den Clan absorbierte, würden etwas anderes sagen, doch konnte er nichts sagen. Nicht, wenn die langen Finger seine so warm, weich und zärtlich hielten, wie ihn noch nie jemand berührt hat, der nicht in seinem Kopf existierte, da Kuzuki … für sie in einem Koma lag.

~*~

Erschrocken fuhr Kamui in seinem Bett hoch, als die Zimmertür gegen die Wand krachte und mehrere Wachmänner in den Raum stürmten. Fuma gemächlich folgte, der ihn kühl musterte. „Durchsucht seine Schränke.‟, befahl dieser, woraufhin Kamui fassungslos argumentieren wollte. Der Blick aus kaltem Rostbraun ihn jedoch verstummen ließ. Viel mehr jedoch … „Wer ist Subaru?‟, fragte Fuma, der die Notiz in Händen hielt, die Kamui hätte verbrennen sollen, anstatt sie, wie ein Gefühls schwacher Vollidiot in seinen Nachtschrank zu legen, weil …

„Ein Schulkamerad.‟, sagte er ehrlich, war es schließlich nicht einmal gelogen und dennoch schoben sich lange Finger unnachgiebig grob in seine Haare, an denen sein Kopf grob in den Nacken gezogen wurde und Fumas kalter Atem seine Wange streifte. „Lüg.Mich.Nicht.An. Wer?‟

„Ich lüge nicht. Er ist nur ein Niemand.‟ Das alleine zu sagen, tat so weh … Schmerzerfüllt knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als sich Fumas Griff verstärkte, sodass er mit seinem Körper automatisch mitging, so heftig schmerzte seine Kopfhaut unter dem groben Griff, bevor ihn Fuma ruckartig daraus entließ und Kamui sich im nächsten Moment die Wange hielt. „Denkst du, ich merke es nicht, wie du dich in den letzten Wochen verändert hast? Du kleines Flittchen weißt wohl nicht, dass deine Fähigkeit in zwei Richtungen geht. Ich spüre die Hoffnung, die du hegst, so intensiv, es kriecht aus jeder deiner Poren.‟

Kopfschüttelnd starrte er zu Fuma hoch, während im Hintergrund seine Sachen durch die Gegend geschmissen wurden. Er durfte nicht … das war sein Ausweg. Vier Tage … mehr hätte es doch gar nicht gebraucht, dachte Kamui, als er unter dem Knallen der Badezimmertür zusammenfuhr. „Und dachtest du auch nicht, dass mir Kuzuki nichts zeigne würde? Von deiner ungreifbaren Zukunft?‟ Er hatte gehofft … allerdings nicht gedacht, dass Fuma irgendetwas daraus lesen könnte.

„Wir haben das hier gefunden.‟, kam es plötzlich von seinem Schreibtisch, wobei Kamui sich direkt an die Übungsaufgabe erinnerte, die er zusammen mit Subaru gemacht hatte. Daran, wie warme Finger sanft über seinen Handrücken streichelten. Und es war genau das, was ihn dazu brachte Fumas Unachtsamkeit zu nutzen, um aus dem Zimmer zu rasen. Er einfach nur noch weg wollte. Wohin, war ihm egal, wenn er nur vermeiden konnte, an den einen zu denken, durch den es ihm besser gehen könnte. Denn er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Subaru etwas passierte.

Hart wurde er jedoch die letzten zwei Stufen, die er hinabrannte, nach vorne gestoßen, woraufhin er schmerzhaft auf seinem Handgelenk aufkam. Der Schmerz hinter seinen Lidern in weißem Licht explodierte. „Du süßer, kleiner Idiot.‟, fauchte Fuma mit einem amüsierten Grinsen über ihm, bevor er grob auf den Rücken gezogen wurde und an den Handgelenken gepackt. „Denkst du wirklich, du hättest auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich? Ich hab deine Kraft in mir. Du kannst also laufen und betteln wie du willst … du wirst mir bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug gehören.‟

Kamui zog an seinen Handgelenken, während er versuchte Fuma nicht zwischen seine Beine zu lassen, der sich jedoch unnachgiebig dazwischen drängte und sich mit den Knien zwischen seine Schenkel presste. „Es wird Zeit, dir zu zeigen ...‟ Er drehte den Kopf in eine andere Richtung, sobald er die kalte Stimme an seinem Kopf spürte. Seine Handgelenke beide brannten, je tiefer sich die Nägel in seine Haut bohrten und doch konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Mit einem Mal war es einfach zu viel. Zu viel Scham und Schmerz und so viel Erniedrigung … „Nein!‟, fauchte er zum ersten Mal so intensiv, dass Kamui die Hitze in sich selbst aufkommen spürte, durch die er es schaffte ein Bein unter Fuma anzuwinkeln und ihm so hart zwischen die Beine zu treten, dass er sich aus dessen Griff befreien konnte. Stolpernd rannte er zur Vordertür, die hoffnungsvoll nahe und wahnsinnig fern schien, sobald sich ein Arm um seine Mitte schlang und er instinktiv mit dem Ellbogen ausschlug. Kamui glaubte Blut und Übelkeit zu schmecken, bei dem heftigen Klang eines berstenden Knochens. Es war allerdings nicht genug, um ihn nicht die Vordertür aufzureißen und in den Wald rennen zu lassen.

Äste und Blätter ihm ins Gesicht schlugen und seine Haut zerkratzten. Aber es war Freiheit. Zum ersten Mal lief er davon, ohne sich zu verstecken. Er lief davon und wusste, dass, wenn ihn Fuma bekommen würde, er tot war. Weshalb er trotz der harten, kratzigen Rinde, gegen die er stieß, durch jede Wurzel über die er stolperte, sich nicht erwischen lassen durfte. Er durfte nicht … Er musste an …

Subaru.

Kamui war für einen Moment so überwältigt durch die Intensität dieses einen Gedankens, dass er den Abgrund nicht sah. Er war nicht tief und irgendwo in seinem noch rationalen Denken glaubte er, war es gut, dass der Wald so Moosbedeckt war, weil er sonst ein gebrochenes Genick hätte. Und Subaru … „Es tut mir so leid.‟, wisperte er atemlos, während er Schritte näher kommen hörte und kurz darauf lange Finger, die fast schon zu zärtlich die Tränen von seinem Gesicht wischten. „Wie schön es war, die Wärme deiner Haut noch etwas zu genießen … aber weißt du, mein Süßer … ich brauche dich nicht bei Bewusstsein, um deine Kräfte zu nutzen. Es reicht alleine … dein schlagendes Herz.‟

Blinzelnd versuchte er seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Doch alles was er sah … Alles woran er denken konnte …

Leb wohl, Subaru.

Ergebend schloss er die Augen, als er glaubte, etwas Spitzes fuhr ihm durch die Haut, als ein knackendes Geräusch ertönte und ebenso. „Mach die Augen nicht auf.‟ Er würde ja … aber …

Kamui konnte noch nie gut auf Befehle hören. Weshalb sich seine Augen instinktiv öffneten und er für einen Moment wie paralysiert auf das gebrochene Genick starrte, bevor Fuma achtlos zur Seite gestoßen wurde und … „Subaru.‟, hauchte er atemlos, während sein Blick erneut unter aufsteigenden Tränen verschwamm. „Warte ...‟, wisperte dieser, wobei dieser komische Stich in seinem Arm entzogen wurde und Kamui weniger auf die Spritze blicken konnte, als einfach nur auf Subaru. „Du bist hier.‟

Und es ging ihm gut, dachte Kamui, bevor er entgegen dem Schmerz in seinem Körper ignorierend, die Arme um Subarus Nacken schlang und das Gesicht hart in dessen Halsbeuge presste. Seine Finger so wahnsinnig schmerzten, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, ihn je wieder loslassen zu wollen.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

„Also … wir sagten ein Monat ...‟, hauchte Subaru leise, wobei Kamui leicht schluckte. Er musste zugeben … es machte ihm Angst. Aber … „Ich will es immer noch.‟ Sein Herz schlug so unbeschreiblich hart in der Brust. Wobei er fürchtete, dass ein sehr großer Teil davon auch von Subarus Seite kam. Dessen Gefühle nahm er so intensiv wahr, … dass er jedes Mal geradezu überwältigt wurde. „Bist du absolut sicher?‟

War er sicher? „Ich liebe dich. Und ich will mit dir zusammen bleiben. Ist mir egal … was du machst.‟ Schließlich hatte er ihn gerettet. Ihn und Kuzuki, sowie wahrscheinlich so viele mehr. Also klar, er wusste manchmal nicht, wie er sich wirklich manchmal fühlte, weil so viel von außen auf ihn hinein brach. Aber wenn … wenn wusste er, dass Subaru ihn vor den Trümmern beschützen würde. „Okay.‟

„Okay? Nur okay? Am Arsch, du warst viel euphorischer, als – ...‟ Kamui krallte die Finger in den schwarzen Mantel des Sakurazukamori, bevor er die Arme um dessen Nacken schlang, um den Kuss zu erwidern und es genoss, wie die langen, weichen Finger sich zärtlich in seinen Nacken legten. „Ich liebe dich auch. Mein Leben.‟ Eigentlich … eigentlich sollte er diesen Spitznamen für Subaru haben. Der hatte ihm schließlich allen Lebensmut zurückgebracht. Aber … bis dahin wusste er noch nichts von dessen Vorgeschichte. Wie er diesen Fluch auf sich zog, aufgrund des Versuchs von Hokuto, sein Leben zu bewahren. Er wusste so viele Dinge nicht von Subaru und das, obwohl er ihn so sehr liebte.

Er auch nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob Kuzuki ihn darum bewusst im Glauben gehalten hatte, nichts über Subaru zu wissen. Denn den … so sagte es der Traumseher, hatte er schon früh in Kamuis Zukunft gesehen. Wenn auch nur als ein stetiger Beschützer. Auch, wenn die genaue Situation nicht bewusst gewesen ist.

„Also bleibst du auch bei mir wohnen?‟ Lächelnd nickte Kamui, während sich die weichen, warmen Lippen auf seine Stirn legten. „Du vergisst, ich bin andernfalls obdachlos. Außer, du willst, dass ich zu Kuzuki ziehe.‟, neckte er Subaru, dessen Hände sogleich von seinem Nacken, um seine Hüften glitten, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Kamui sich nie wohler in der Nähe eines einzigen Menschen gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht bis auf den Traumseher. Aber den kannte er ja auch schon Jahre.

Nein. Subaru war alles, was er sich nie getraut hatte, zu hoffen, einmal zu bekommen. Und so wahnsinnig viel mehr. Weshalb er wirklich froh war, um diesen süßen Geruch von Sakurablüten in seinen Träumen, der ihn damals dorthin geführt hat.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	32. Intermezzo

Kamui wurde immer von allen als verrückt und abwertend behandelt, wegen den Handschuhen die er trug. Selbst im Sommer, dabei wussten sie nicht einmal, warum. Oder was passieren könnte, wenn er sie abnahm.

Die einzige Ausnahme war Subaru. Seine Ausnahme.

Denn der fand ihn einzigartig und so war es fast schon unumgänglich, zusammen zu kommen.

Wobei Kamui es liebte, das schüchterne Sumeragi-Oberhaupt zu jeder Gelegenheit nahe zu kommen. Sei es mit einer beiläufigen Berührung im Unterricht oder indem er ihm in der Kantine mit der Hand das Knie berührte. Er neckte Subaru einfach nur gerne und liebte diese zarte Röte. Allerdings auch, wenn er sich gegen ihn lehnte und seinen Namen so wisperte.

Und zwischen fast einem Jahr Beziehung gingen sie es jedoch sehr langsam und entspannt an. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Kamui nicht den blassesten Schimmer von den Dingen, die Subaru vielleicht gefallen mochten oder … nicht. Und somit fürchtete er sich hinter seiner manchmal direkten Art, etwas falsch zu machen und den einzigen zu verschrecken, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie Kamui eben war.

Dann aber bekamen sie diesen neuen Lehrer, der es wohl ziemlich genau mit gewissen Aufklärungen nahm. Allerdings weniger damit, ihnen den typischen Bienchen und Blumen-Kram beizubringen, sondern tatsächlich, wie normal es doch war, wenn zwei Jungen … weshalb ihm etwa ab der Hälfte des Filmes auffiel, wie nervös Subaru auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, bevor der sich unbemerkt von ihrem Lehrer davonstahl und Kamui es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen konnte, ihm zu folgen.

„Subaru … ist alles okay?‟, fragte er besorgt, sobald er seinen Freund in der Jungstoilette fand. Seine Hand sachte gegen die verschlossene Kabinentür sank, wohinter sich Subaru befand. „Hmhm … nur … schwindelig.‟ Kamui blinzelte durch den merkwürdigen Tonfall seines Freundes. „Subaru … bitte lass mich rein.‟, hauchte er sanft, wobei es ihm sogar egal war, wer sie so erwischen könnte. Selbst wenn – die halbe Schule hielt sie beide sowieso für Außenseiter. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. „Ich – kann nicht.‟, entkam es dem Schwarzhaarigen merkwürdig gedämpft, fast so, als würde er beschämt das Gesicht in Händen halten. Kamui ihn praktisch sehen konnte …

„Subaru. Bitte. Lass mich dir helfen.‟, hauchte er sanft, weil es ihn wirklich sorgte, wenn es Subaru nicht gut ging. Manchmal belasteten diesen auch die Aura der Menschen um ihn herum, durch die Kraft, die der Onmyoji eben besaß. Etwas, das Kamui als Magami mehr als gut verstehen konnte. Ging es ihm doch mit Gefühlen ebenso. Nur, dass das, was er von Subaru gerade spürte, von dessen eigenen Magie abgeschirmt war und es ihn umso mehr sorgte, wenn der ihn auf mentaler Distanz hielt.

Schließlich wollte er ihn erneut bitten, als die Tür entsperrt wurde und er diese vorsichtig öffnete, um seinen Freund nicht gänzlich zu verschrecken. Er direkt in das hübsche Gesicht aufblickte, welches vor Scham gerötet war. „Ich … ich bin … ich weiß einfach nicht … ich musste einfach an dich denken und ...‟ Während Subaru so vor sich her stammelte, blinzelte Kamui perplex, nur um dann an seinem Freund hinabzusehen und sein Herz beinahe stottern zu spüren, durch die offensichtliche Erregung in der Hose seines Freundes.

Etwas eilig trat er in die enge Kabine, nur um hinter sich die Tür zu schließen und die eigenen Wangen brennen zu spüren, weil sich seine eigene Hose mit einem Mal ziemlich beklemmend anfühlte. „Subaru ...‟, wisperte er rau; und ebenso unsicher. Aber nicht beschämt über die Erregung, die ihn durchzog, weil … er es doch auch wollte. Selbst, wenn sie einander nahe waren, aber eben nie … so.

Während also der Onmyoji beschämt zur Seite blickte, trat Kamui sachte an seinen Freund und hob die Hand an dessen Gesicht. Selbst durch seinen Handschuh konnte er die Hitze seiner brennenden Wange spüren. „Darf … ich dich küssen?‟, fragte er seinen Freund schüchtern, woraufhin Subaru ihn sogleich groß anstarrte. Dann aber abgehakt nickte, was ihn mit purer Erleichterung flutete.

Nervös leckte sich Kamui über die Lippen, während er die zart geröteten seines Freundes musterte. Scheiße, wie lange hatte er sich vorgestellt … nur um sich einfach nie wirklich zu trauen, weil auch Subaru nie … Schließlich legte er die andere Hand sachte auf die schmale Schulter, während sich plötzlich leicht unstetige Finger an seine Seite legten. „Kamui.‟ Seinen Namen so sehnsüchtig gegen seine Lippen gewispert zu spüren … durchfuhr ihn fast heißer, als jeder Höhepunkt, den er sich heimlich in der Dusche bescherte, wenn er es sich erlaubte, an seinen Freund dabei zu denken.

Umso sehnsüchtiger fühlte es sich dann an, diese weichen Lippen endlich zu spüren, sobald er den bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte und Subaru küsste. Kamui so unsicher darin war, ob es sich gut anfühlte für Subaru, doch als er die langen Finger sachte in seine Seite drücken spürte, um ihn enger an den Größeren heranzuziehen, während sich dessen anderer Arm um ihn schlang, glaubte er, es richtig zu machen. Ganz besonders durch die Art, wie sich Subaru mit einem süßen Seufzen eng an ihn drückte und Kamui fast unbeholfen gegen die Tür drängte. Atemlos keuchte er in den Kuss, sobald sich ihre Becken berührten. „Fuck ...‟, erregt stöhnte er gegen die feuchten Lippen, auf die sich Subaru sogleich biss. Die dunkelgrünen Augen ihn komplett erregt und so verklärt anstarrten, dass Kamui sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

„Sag mir … wenn ich aufhören soll ...‟, wisperte er rau, nur um dann Subarus Hose zu öffnen und es zu genießen, wie dieser seinen Namen keuchte. „Bitte … oh Kamui ...‟ Er sich selbst auf die Lippen biss, sobald er den Stoff der engen, schwarzen Schuluniform hinab schob. Gefolgt von der dunkelblauen Shorts, nur um beinahe auf die Knie zu sinken, so zittrig fühlten sie sich mit einem Mal an, während er auf diese perfekte, lange Erregung starrte, deren Spitze bereits ganz feucht war. „Hng … oh Gott … wenn uns jemand erwischt, Kamui ...‟ Subarus Stimme zitterte leicht und auch wenn er recht hatte – denn wenn man sie hier erwischte, würden sie beide einen derart heftigen Einlauf bekommen …

Ganz zu schweigen von Subarus Großmutter.

Aber gleichzeitig konnte Kamui es einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren. Seine eigene Lust und die, die sich so wahnsinnig intensiv in Subarus Augen abzeichnete, war genug, um die Erregung seines Freundes in seine Hand zu nehmen. Haltlos sank dieser gegen ihn, wobei er genießend die Stirn gegen die warme Halsbeuge lehnte, um gleichzeitig seine Hand zu beobachten, wie sie die Länge auf und ab glitt. „Ka-kamui … oh Gott … deine Handschuhe ...‟, keuchte der Größere in seine Haare, stieß gleichzeitig jedoch in das weiche Leder. Er sich wünschte, die samtige Länge auf seiner bloßen Haut zu spüren, ebenso wie die milchigen Tropfen, die durch das dunkelbraune Leder sickerten, doch mussten sie dafür warten, bis sie auf sicheren Grund waren.

Hier jedoch … „Kamui … bitte … ich will … dich auch sehen.‟, keuchte Subaru über ihm so süß und erregt, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie dieser sich gegen ihn bewegte, bis sich lange Finger in seine Hose schoben, um ihn selbst zu berühren. „Subaru!‟, entkam es ihm zu laut und doch sank er atemlos gegen die Tür. Verlor beinahe den Griff um dessen Länge, sobald sich seine Hose endlich etwas lockerte und sprachlos an sich hinabsah, wie sein Glied in Subarus Hand aussah, dessen Glied im selben Moment heftig anschwoll, bevor es sich über seine Finger und seinen Unterarm ergoss. Das Gefühl seiner heißen Lust so heftig auf ihn überging, dass Kamui nur darum nicht laut aufstöhnte, weil Subaru ihn küsste. Ein wenig feucht und doch genoss er jede einzelne Sekunde, in der die Langen Finger ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt massierten.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

„Shirou-kun, ein Wort.‟, lächelte ihr neuer Lehrer, wobei er bewusst die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergrub und schluckend an das Pult herantrat. Er Subarus fragenden Blick im Nacken spürte, bis die Tür geschlossen wurde und er kaum reagieren konnte, bis ihm ein paar Handschuhe hingehalten wurden. „Das nächste Mal … wartet bitte, bis ihr bei Subaru-kun seid.‟, schmunzelte Kuzuki-san, dessen warme goldbraune Augen einen wissenden Ausdruck inne hielten, der sein Gesicht noch Wochen später brennen lassen würde, wenn er hieran dachte. Oder überhaupt seinen neuen Biologie-Lehrer sah.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	33. Back to the Roots

Schockierender weise muss ich gestehen, nicht gewusst zu haben, dass dieses Wochenende schon der 1. Advent ist. Also musste ich mich tatsächlich beeilen, was Neues in die Tasten zu hauen. Daher hoffe ich, ihr habt ein schönes 1. Adventswochenende und bleibt mir schön gesund. :-)

Viel Spaß & über Kommentare würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen. ^_^

Eure Kosa

~*~

In der einen Sekunde raste noch die Klinge des Schwertes auf seine Brust zu, sodass ihn der heftige Schmerz kaum überraschen durfte, der durch seinen Brustkorb fuhr, und doch war er so intensiv, dass Kamui zurück stolperte, wobei er sich an nichts mehr als einem merkwürdig glitschigen Material festhalten konnte, bevor er den Halt auf den Beinen verlor und schmerzhaft auf den Hintern aufkam. Gleichzeitig das Etwas an dem er sich so verzweifelt festgekrallt hatte, mit sich riss, wobei ein heftiges und lautes Geräusch durch den hellen Raum zog.

Komplett außer Atem sowie fassungslos presste er die Hand samt dem Material gegen seine Brust, die immer noch schmerzte, während er auf die prasselnde Dusche starrte, nur um im nächsten Moment beinahe in die Luft zu fahren, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. „Kamui, bist du okay?!‟

Es war nicht der völlig falsche Raum, in dem er sich plötzlich befand.  
Noch, dass sich seine Brust alles andere auf durchstoßen unter seiner zitternden Hand anfühlte.  
Und ebenso wenig die Tatsache, dass er unter einem offensichtlich kaputten Duschvorhang nackt auf dem Boden saß.

Nein. Erschüttern tat ihn nur eines.

Hellgrüne Augen, die ihn besorgt und groß anblinzelten, bevor sich ein zweites Paar, nur viel dunkler und schmerzlichst bekannt dazu gesellte. Und alles, was Kamui in dem Augenblick denken konnte … war Was zur Hölle?!

~*~

Angestrengt starrte Kamui auf die dunkelbraunen, dünnen Handschuhe. Sie fühlten sich ganz weich an und unsagbar teuer. Er kannte sie und hatte sie oft auf seiner Haut gespürt, wenn ihn Subaru früher zart an der Wange oder seinen Händen berührt hatte. Selbst getragen hat er sie nicht. Weshalb auch. Aber jetzt …

„Das ist unglaublich.‟, wurde ihm geantwortet, nachdem er das Einzige tat, was ihm einfiel, sobald er sich von diesem merkwürdigen … diesem Moment erholt hat. Weshalb er schließlich doch den Blick von seinen eigenen Händen hob und in warmes Goldbraun blickte. „Glaubst du mir nicht?‟, fragte er Kuzuki leicht kratzig, woraufhin der weißblonde Mann warm lächelte. Es ihn mit einem merkwürdig wohligen Gefühl durchzog, ihn überhaupt lächeln zu sehen, nachdem er ihn nur traurig kannte.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Nur, dass es plötzlich erklärt, weshalb ich diesen Moment hier nicht vorausgesehen habe.‟ Kamui schloss aufgrund der Antwort angestrengt die Augen, weil es ihn innerlich frustrierte. Dieses Gerede darüber, dass alles vorherbestimmt sei und es nichts gab, das die Zukunft ändern konnte. Aber das, was er an seinen Händen trug, doch deutlich machte, dass dem nicht so war.

„Warum? Ich meine …‟ Er hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er dann doch die Augen aufschlug und Kuzuki zögernd ansah, der ihn aufmerksam musterte, als hätte er nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Und wahrscheinlich war dem sogar so, trotz der ganzen Magie, die sie wohl beide kannten. „Sollte ich nicht tot sein? Oder ist das hier nur … ist das hier überhaupt real?‟

Vielleicht war es ja auch nur so eine kranke Scheiße, wie sie der Sakurazukamori einst mit seiner dunklen Magie hat beeinflussen können. Doch der war tot, also wer könnte …

Seufzend setzte sich Kuzuki ihm gegenüber und berührte hauchzart seine Handschuh bedeckten Hände. „Das, mein lieber Shirou-kun, kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Doch für mich fühlt es sich sehr real an, mit dir zu sprechen.‟

~*~

„... zu, Kamui?‟ Blinzelnd sah er auf in tiefe, dunkelgrüne Augen und schauderte beinahe unterdrückt, durch die Wärme und Sanftheit, die darin schimmerte. So wahnsinnig intensiv und rein. Ganz ohne dem Schmerz sowie der Traurigkeit, die sich manchmal wie ein Schleier darüber zog. „Bitte?‟, fragte er leise, weil er nicht zugehört hatte, woraufhin Subaru schmunzelte und ihm sanft gegen die Stirn tippte. Kamui sich blinzelnd davon abhalten musste, sich erschrocken durch diese so verspielte Art, zurückzuziehen, weil er sie von Subaru nicht kannte. „Ich fragte, ob du mir zuhörst. Bist du mit deinen Gedanken wieder bei deiner Arbeit?‟

Arbeit? „Welche Arbeit?‟, entkam es ihm gedankenlos, woraufhin sich seine Wangen röteten und Subaru ihn perplex ansah. „Welche …? Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir? Du bist so komplett abwesend. Ist es … ist es wegen neulich? Denn ich dachte, dass du mir nicht mehr böse deswegen wärst.‟ Und bevor er sich versah, war es da. Dieser Ausdruck, den Kamui schon viel zu oft gesehen hat. Allerdings nie der Verursacher sein wollte, weshalb er sogleich eine Hand hob und damit Subarus berührte. Wie schon gefühlt tausende Male. Nur eben nie … unfähig dessen warme Haut darunter zu spüren, weshalb er schon jetzt die Handschuhe hasste. „Ich bin dir nicht böse – war ich nie!‟, sagte er eilig, womit sich Subarus Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammenzogen, eh sich dessen Hand unter seiner hervorzog und der Schwarzhaarige aufstand.

„Ist auch egal. Ich muss noch lernen.‟ Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie in einem Zerrspiegel, wo er sich seiner eigenen Reaktion gegenüber stand, die er meist immer einging, wenn er sich emotional bedrängt fühlte. Aber … er wusste auch, dass Subaru ihn nie so hätte gehen lassen würde. Und irgendwie wollte er diesen ebenso wenig jetzt gehen lassen, weshalb er sich, während Subaru zur Tür ging, frustriert die Handschuhe abzog, nur um dem Grünäugigen zu folgen und am Handgelenk festzuhalten. „Subaru!‟

„Was – Kamui.‟ Sein Herz schlug ihm merkwürdig hart in der Brust, während ihn der angehende Onmyoji fassungslos, wie erschrocken anstarrte. „Ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein.‟, wisperte er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, bevor ihn der Schwarzhaarige ruckartig umarmte und Kamui erleichtert die eigenen Hände in dessen Nacken schob. Es sich merkwürdig anfühlte, von Subaru umarmt zu werden, wenn dieser keine fünfundzwanzig und so athletisch gebaut war, sondern sechzehn und wie Kamui ein wenig schlaksig, aber nicht minder schön.

Auch, wenn er wenige Momente später von diesem die Handschuhe wieder angezogen bekam. „Bitte, mach das nicht für mich.‟, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige dabei zärtlich, während Kamuis Wangen brannten, weil sich diese Geste schrecklich intim anfühlte. Denn er kannte Subarus eigene Gefühle über den Wert dieser Handschuhe. Wenn diese Gefühle auch von einem anderen Subaru stammten, war es dennoch irgendwie sein … Subaru. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren.‟ Damit glitten die warmen, langen Finger zwischen seine, auch, wenn er es durch die Handschuhe nicht mehr so intensiv fühlen konnte, war die Geste dennoch unbeschreiblich.

~*~

„Du lässt ihn in Ruhe!‟, fauchte Kamui intensiv und fast zu überzeugend warnend für einen fünfjährigen, dass es selbst ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme zog. Das Lächeln des Sakurazukamori fast zu verführerisch schien, als dass es normal für einen normalen Menschen war. „Und was ist dein Preis für das junge Oberhaupt?‟

Sein Preis … Kamui öffnete langsam die Augen, bevor warme Fingerspitzen sich von seiner Stirn lösten und er in tiefes Goldbraun blickte. „Ich versteh das nicht. Wie kann das sein? Ich sollte doch gerade erst sieben Jahre alt sein, wie kann ich …?‟ Wie konnte er hier sein und das verhindert haben, was Subaru damals eigentlich hätte passieren sollen.

„Ich kann dir nichts davon erklären, Shirou-kun, nur, dass es Dinge gibt, die, wenn man nur stark genug daran glaubt, diese auch beeinflussen kann.‟ Er konnte nicht anders, als abfällig zu schnauben. Vielleicht, weil der Glaube ihn dort, wo er wirklich herkam, einen Dreck geholfen hat. „Dort, woher du kommst … was war dein intensivster Wunsch, wenn du an Subaru dachtest?‟, fragte ihn Kuzuki sanft, woraufhin er sogleich den Mund öffnete, weil er genau wusste, was er sich immer …

Und so heftig, wie es ihn traf, so tat es auch die Erkenntnis. Weshalb der Traumseher nur zärtlich lächelte. „Vielleicht hat dein Glaube in deiner Dimension nichts beeinflussen können, weil es dort bereits zu spät war.‟ Der Gedanke hatte tatsächlich etwas Warmes, das ihn gleichzeitig an die Erinnerung zurückdenken ließ, die ihm Kuzuki mit vielen weiteren schenkte. Damit er sich hier zurechtfinden konnte. Auch, wenn es schmerzhaft und verwirrend war. Und fast erschreckend, wie weit er ging, nur um erneut jemanden zu retten, den er liebte.

„Also … mein Preis, um Subaru zu retten …?‟ Hier fiel das Lächeln und Kamui konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. „Dein Leben, wenn sich Subaru in ihn verliebt. Und ebenso, würdest du ihm sagen, wer es ist.‟ Es war ein genauso mieses Versprechen, wie in der Geschichte, die ihm Subaru damals erzählt hat. Basierend auf so viel Betrug und Verrat, dass es ihm den Blick absenken ließ, weil es ihm wehtat, in Kuzukis Augen zu sehen, dass dieser nicht an ein gutes Ende glaubte.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Kamui den Glauben an ein Gutes ebenfalls verloren hat.

~*~

„Du siehst wie immer richtig niedlich aus, Kamui-kun, wenn du so giftig schaust.‟, schnurrte es in einem Tonfall, der ihn wie eiskaltes Wasser über den Rücken lief, weil es ihn so sehr widerstrebte, in diese Augen zu blicken und zu wissen, wer sich dahinter verbarg. „Weshalb wohl.‟, wisperte er mit unterdrückter Verachtung hinab, woraufhin Seishirō-sans Lächeln breiter wurde. Subaru ihm einen sanften Stoß in die Seite gab. „Er hat nur schlecht geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich der Prüfungsstress.‟, lächelte der den Brillenträger an, der in seinem Kittel so furchtbar unscheinbar und menschlich wirkte, dass Kamui am Liebsten kotzen wollte.

„Oh, das kennen wir doch alle. Aber wenn du willst, mein Hübscher, kann ich dir helfen. Euch beiden. Wobei mir aber einfällt, Subaru, bringst du bitte Sam nach oben?‟, schnurrte es suggestiv, eh der Tonfall professionell, aber bittend wurde. Sobald sich Subaru breit lächelnd umdrehte, schlang sich ein starker Arm um seine Schultern und kühler Atem streifte sein Ohr. „Da scheint sich jemand nicht im Griff zu haben.‟, wisperte es ihm bedrohlich ins Ohr, woraufhin ihm leicht schwindelig wurde. „Du willst doch nicht, dass dir ein Unfall widerfährt, durch den Subaru mir ganz und gar … ausgeliefert wäre oder?‟

„Fahr zur Hölle.‟, fauchte er und blickte kampfbereit auf in die nun eiskalten und berechenbar schimmernden Augen, während er den Arm von sich schlug. Der Sakurazukamori fast perplex schien, bevor dessen Blick über ihn glitt. „Hm … na das ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Weißt du, Kamui-kun ...‟ Blinzelnd wich er einen Schritt zurück, nur um mit dem Po gegen die Schreibtischkante des vermeintlichen Tierarztes zu stoßen. Sein Herz wie verrückt begann zu schlagen, je näher der ihm kam und breite, große Handflächen sich links und rechts neben ihm auf den Schreibtisch abstützten, während der kühle Atem seine Wange streifte. „... ich liebe es, wenn sich meine Beute wehrt. Das macht den Akt so … reizvoll intensiv.‟

Noch bevor er in den reizvollen Geschmack kommen konnte, dem Mann für dessen Suggestion in den Schritt zu treten, stürmte ein Golden Retriever in das Arztzimmer. Allerdings war es nicht das, was Kamui aus seiner Starre riss, sondern der erschrockene, wie der betrogene Ausdruck auf Subarus Gesicht.

~*~

Der Nachhauseweg war alles andere als angenehm, fand Kamui, der Subarus Schweigen schon immer angenehm empfunden hatte. Jetzt jedoch fühlte es sich schwer und bedrückend an. Als könnte alleine ein falscher Atemzug alles zerstören, was zwischen ihnen lag. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du anspielst, er wäre ein schlechter Mensch, aber selbst …‟, begann dieser so plötzlich, eh er wieder verstummte und Kamui erschrocken stehen blieb. „Selbst, was?! Subaru, er hat … mich bedrängt.‟

Schnaubend rollte Subaru mit den Augen, was ihn fast belustigender Weise wie Hokuto aussehen ließ, wäre er nicht etwas größer und weniger tänzerisch in seinen Gesten. „So wie neulich dein Klassenkamerad?‟ Erschrocken fiel ihm der Mund auf, woraufhin Subarus grüne Augen ihn traurig ansahen. „Ja, das hab ich gesehen.‟ Angestrengt versuchte er sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was hinter diesem Schleier liegen konnte, aber … da war nur eine Umarmung, weil ein Junge durchgefallen war und …

„Aber … da war nichts. Ich hab ihn nur getröstet. Und wenn – worauf zur Hölle spielst du da an? Denkst du, ich mag den Saku-- Seishirō-san?‟ Er konnte sich gerade noch von einem furchtbaren Fehler abhalten, doch schien es Subaru sowieso nicht zu hören, durch seine Wut auf ihn. „Ich denke, du kannst es nur nicht leiden, wenn man mich zumindest einmal mehr mag, als dich. Oder denkst du, es fällt mir nicht auf, wie die dich immer ansehen …?‟

Kamui öffnete fassungslos den Mund. Das waren alles Dinge, die … „Spinnst du eigentlich? Denkst du, die interessieren mich? Subaru … die sind mir alle egal. Nur du mir nicht oder ist es das? Weil … du ihn magst?‟ Letzteres tat so weh auszusprechen, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Weil … weil er … dann alles verloren hätte. Diese zweite Chance, um Subaru zu retten und zu verhindern, dass dieser Hokuto verlor.

Da war irgendwas an der Art, wie Subaru zögerte, was Kamui einen Schritt zurück stolpern ließ. Er für einen Augenblick glaubte, ein Déjà-vu zu erleben, durch den Schmerz in seiner Brust. Es fast wie eine Art von Vision war, in der er wieder Fuma mit dem Schwert vor sich sah, nur … dass es nicht jenes war, das ihm das Herz durchbohrte. Sondern eine Antwort … die er nicht im Stande war, zu hören. Weshalb er sich ruckartig, noch bevor Subaru etwas sagen oder tun konnte, herumdrehte und rannte. Das Hupen eines Autos, das ihn dabei beinahe überfuhr, ignorierte er ebenso, wie Subarus erschrockenen Ausruf zu bleiben. Denn … das konnte er nicht.

~*~

„Ich will die Bedingungen ändern.‟, verlangte er wütend und verzweifelt, wobei er mit dem Fuß gegen den dicken Stamm trat, nachdem er keine Reaktion erhielt. Egal, wie ekelhaft intensiv der Geruch von den großen Kirschblüten über ihm wurde. „Tse, so garstig bekommst du nichts.‟, schmunzelte der Sakurazukamori hinter ihm, woraufhin er sich ruckartig herum wandte. Im selben Moment klickte das Feuerzeug des Mannes zu, während der einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarette nahm und ihn amüsiert hinter der bräunlichen Sonnenbrille musterte. „Aber vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung, wenn du lieb bittest.‟, schnurrte es, was ihn mit Übelkeit durchzog.

Allerdings war es Subaru. Womit er das biestige Fick dich hinab schluckte. „Ich tue alles … unter der Bedingung, dass du weder Hokuto, noch Subaru tötest oder in einer anderen Weise wehtust.‟ Lange wurde er gemustert, unter dem Blick des Sakurazukamoris, bis der einen langen Atemzug entließ und dabei langsam um Kamui sowie den dicken Sakurastamm herumging. Er sich davon abhalten musste, ihm mit den Blicken zu folgen, weil er ihm nicht traute. Allerdings wollte er sich auch nicht ganz dazu hingegen, seine Verzweiflung zu zeigen. Geschweige denn der Angst.

Direkt vor ihm kam der Mann schließlich zum Stehen, wobei er dessen süßen Geruch von Mentolzigaretten ausmachen konnte, der ihn ironischer Weise schmerzhaft an Subarus Marke erinnerte. „So ein verführerisches Angebot.‟, wisperte dieser, während sich dessen freie Hand an sein Gesicht legte. Kamui sie instinktiv von sich schlug, nur um am Handgelenk gepackt und gegen den rauen Stamm gedrückt zu werden. „Hm, willst du mich verführen?‟

„Lass ihn sofort los oder du wirst es bereuen!‟ Erschrocken riss Kamui die Augen auf, als er Subarus ernste und warnende Stimme hörte. Weniger bedrohlich, wie er später in neun Jahren klingen würde. Aber nichts desto trotz … genug, um den Sakurazukamori offensichtlich zu überraschen. Dieser lächelte dennoch fast amüsiert, eh er Kamui entließ und sich dann soweit herumdrehte, dass er Subaru mustern konnte. Kamui die pure Entschlossenheit auf Subarus Gesicht sah, während dieser mehrere Ofudas in den Händen hielt und bereit …

Und ihm klar wurde, dass er die Zeichen so ganz falsch gelesen hat. Weil Subaru nicht wütend auf ihn war, weil der Mann ihm nahe gekommen war, sondern …

„Ach … ihr Zwei seid schon wirklich süß. Da ist einer noch niedlicher, als der andere, um den jeweils anderen zu beschützen. Und dabei scheint keiner von euch zu ahnen, wie sehr eure Gefühle erwidert werden.‟ Während Subaru mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen blinzelte, eh sich eine fast schon hinreißende Röte über dessen Wangen zog, wurde Kamui wütend. Egal, wie warm seine eigenen Wangen wurden. „Es ist fast schade, dass ich nicht in den Genuss dieses Angebots komme. Weißt du, Subaru-kun, so sehr es mich gereizt hätte, mit dir zu spielen … hätte ich wissen müssen, gegen den Charme einer Magami völlig machtlos zu sein.‟

„Was … was meinst du? Was meint er, Kamui?!‟ Kamui schüttelte leicht den Kopf, weil er … er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Er wollte Subaru nicht gestehen, ihn die ganze Zeit über belogen zu haben. Wie der Mann zwischen ihnen. Doch der Brillenträger schmunzelte nur erneut. „Du solltest es sein, Subaru. Mein Auftrag galt darin, das nächste und letzte Sumeragi-Oberhaupt zu töten. Aber … dein süßer Freund hier kam mit einem überraschend verführerischen Angebot, ich solle doch ihn an deiner Stelle nehmen. Und ich muss zugeben, es war wirklich amüsant zu beobachten, wie du dich so komplett haltlos in ihn verliebtest, während er nur fürchtete, du würdest mir verfallen …‟

„Du hast verloren! Also hast du keine Macht mehr über ihn!‟ Es überraschte Kamui, wie energisch Subaru klang und das trotz des Schmerzes, der in den tiefgrünen Augen aufflackerte, weil sie ihn beide so bloß gestellt haben. Kamui es hasste … ihn hiervor nicht bewahren zu können. Der Sakurazukamori hingegen schmunzelte nur erneut, während er einen Zug von der Zigarette nahm, bevor er den abgerauchten Stummel von sich schnippte und die Hände langsam in die Hosentaschen schob. „Da hast du recht, kleiner Subaru-kun. Trotzdem … gönnst du mir nicht noch einen kleinen Augenblick, seine Angst um dich zu genießen?‟

„Ich sagte …‟, begann Subaru und ging einen Schritt auf sie beide zu, woraufhin Seishirō-san seufzend eine Hand hob und sich gemächlich die Sonnenbrille abzog. „Ich weiß, was du sagtest. Immer diese Ungeduld.‟ Kamui blickte von Subaru zu Seishirō-san, der ihn abschätzend musterte, bevor er sich lächelnd zu ihm lehnte. Er instinktiv den Kopf zurückzog, weil es Kamui nicht gefiel, ihm so nahe zu sein. Doch glitt der kühle Atem nur sachte über seine Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht wer du bist … aber an dir klebt der Geruch des Todes. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich irgendwann zu mir zu holen.‟

Ihm wurde eiskalt. Fast kälter, bevor sich irritierend weiche Fingerspitzen gegen seine Stirn pressten und er ihm nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken lag. „Kamui.‟ Er fürchtete schon Fumas Gesicht zu sehen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Doch sah er nur wässriges Dunkelgrün, was ihn instinktiv eine Hand heben ließ, um mit ihr Subarus Wange zu berühren. „Ist das hier echt?‟

„Was? Natürlich ist … Oh Kamui!‟ Noch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, sank Subarus Stirn haltlos auf seine Brust, wo er die heißen Tränen durch sein weißes Hemd dringen spürte. Es seine eigenen folgen ließ. Hart schloss er die Augen, nur um die Arme feste um seinen Subaru zu schlingen und gleichzeitig loszulassen, von den Dingen, die ihn aus seiner richtigen Welt gefolgt waren. Den Schmerz und die Verluste, die er sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Aber das hier … das hatte er geschafft, weil er Subaru so sehr liebte, als dass er diesem in einer anderen Welt den gleichen Schmerz erleben lassen konnte. Weshalb er nun umso mehr hoffte, dass dieser zumindest in Kamuis Welt wahren Frieden finden konnte.

~*~

Aus weiten und feucht schimmernden Augen starrte ihn Subaru an, während Kamui nicht wusste, ob der ihm verzeihen könnte, was er getan hat. Dass alles, was hierzu geführt hat, vielleicht einfach nur eine kranke Strafe für das war, das er in seiner richtigen Welt nicht konnte. Denn irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht als real empfinden. Doch fühlte er sich verpflichtet, Subaru zumindest die Wahrheit zu sagen, warum er sich so verhalten hat, wie er es eben hat. „Vielleicht … kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen.‟, hauchte Kamui, bevor er sich erhob und aus dem Zimmer des jungen Oberhaupts gehen wollte, als sich plötzlich ein paar Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn fest zurückhielten. „Kamui!‟

Reglos ließ er sich von Subaru herumdrehen, der sogleich aufstand und sein Gesicht zaghaft berührte. „Wie kannst du glauben …‟ Hart schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen, während eine Träne über dessen hübsches Gesicht fiel, die Kamui wegstreichen wollte, sich jedoch nicht traute. „Weil ich gelogen habe. Weil ich Dinge über dich weiß … dein anderes ich … die dieser Kamui nicht wissen sollte.‟ Und es sich so falsch anfühlte, jemandes Empfindungen so zu kennen, obwohl man die Person vor einem doch gar nicht richtig … kannte. Denn all die furchtbaren Ereignisse, die seinen Subaru zu der Person geformt hatten, die er kannte, hatte er hier zum Glück verhindern können.

„Kamui.‟, hauchte Subaru leise, bevor sich die dunkelgrünen Augen wieder öffneten und Kamui schlucken musste, durch die Intensität in ihnen. „Du denkst, du bist so anders, als dieser Kamui von hier. Aber … du bist er. Es ist mir so egal, ob du dich an ein anderes Leben erinnern kannst oder an … ein anderes ich von mir. Und es ist mir auch egal, warum sich alles so entwickelt hat, wie es das hat, denn … für mich zählt nur, dass du lebst. Und dem anderen Subaru würde es genauso gehen, andernfalls hätte er dich am Ende nicht retten können.‟

Spätestens hier musste auch Kamui weinen, weil er so hartnäckig versuchte, nicht an den anderen Subaru zu denken. Weil er sich wünschte, er hätte ihm diesen einen weiteren Verlust ersparen können. Und als wüsste sein Gegenüber, wie er empfand, wurde er feste umarmt, wobei er sein Gesicht in der weichen Halsbeuge vergrub und die Finger in dichtes, schwarzes Haar vergrub.

~*~

Stunden später und einige komische Kommentare von Hokuto später, dass sie ihren Streit miterleben durfte, dank eines heftigen Gefühlsausbruchs in der Mensa – natürlich hatten sie ihr nichts erzählt – ging Kamui duschen. Das heiße Wasser beruhigte seinen aufgewühlten Geist und auch seine Muskeln schienen sich nach und nach zu entspannen. Dennoch ließ er sich besonders viel Zeit darin, seine Haare zu waschen, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Subarus Shampoo und Duschgel zu nehmen. Es ihn trotzdem traurig machte, seinen Geruch auf sich zu haben, da es der gleiche war, wie bei seinem. Allerdings war das hier seine zweite Chance und die wollte er wirklich nutzen.

Nachdem Zähneputzen blickte er noch einmal zögernd in den Spiegel. Er sah hier genauso aus wie in der anderen Welt und ebenso taten es nun auch seine Hände, von denen das Pentagramm jeweils verschwunden war. Seufzend machte er hinter sich das Licht aus und tapste durch den Flur des großen Apartments, das er sich offensichtlich mit Hokuto und Subaru teilte, um in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, nur um direkt im Türrahmen inne zu halten, nachdem er Subaru auf seiner Bettkante sitzen sah.

Sein Herz einen gewaltigen Satz machte.

Denn sie hatten über so vieles heute gesprochen.

Nur über eines nicht.

„Bin ich … darf ich … also …?‟ Während sich Subarus Wangen im fahlen Licht der Nachttischlampe röteten, schloss Kamui leise die Tür hinter sich. „Sicher. Also ich meine – es ist deine Wohnung.‟ Nervös biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, während er Subarus Erscheinung musterte. Die schwarzen Haare waren an den Seiten etwas länger, als er es von dessen älterem Ich kannte. Aber er war trotzdem so wahnsinnig hübsch. Dann trug er ein dunkelgraues Sweatshirt und eine lange, schwarze Hose, wobei er einfach so … jung aussah, wie Kamui sich gerade fühlte. Und ihm jetzt wirklich, wirklich bewusst wurde – sie waren im gleichen Alter. Das war der sechzehnjährige Subaru, den er immer treffen wollte. Von dem er sich so gewünscht hat, ihn vor diesem einen Schicksal zu bewahren.

„... auch dein Zuhause.‟, blinzelnd erkannte er, dass Subaru etwas gesagt hat, was er nur zur Hälfte verstand und doch genug, um sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Das eine Thema dennoch so schwer zwischen ihnen hing, dass er sich irgendwie nicht wagte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern.

„Kamui … komm her.‟, hauchte Subaru schließlich, wobei dessen rechte Hand sich in seine Richtung streckte, was ihn so ironisch schmerzlich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnerte. Und ebenso wie damals war es ihm unmöglich nicht die langen, delikaten Finger zu umfassen, die seine so zärtlich umfassten, bevor er ebenso zärtlich an den Schwarzhaarigen heran gezogen wurde. Er sich merkwürdig ungeschickt fühlte, als er sich neben Subaru auf die warme Bettkante setzte. Und ebenso deplatziert, mit seinen Shorts und dem viel zu großen T-Shirt …

Doch wurden seine Empfindungen überdeckt mit der warmen Berührung von Subarus Fingern, die zärtlich seinen Handrücken streichelten, bevor sie ihn anhoben und Kamuis Wangen heftig brannten, durch die Art, wie Subaru ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte; sich Kamuis Handrücken gegen die Wange schmiegte, bevor sich weiche Lippen darauf legten. Erst dann fiel der warme Blick aus den dunkelgrünen Augen auf ihn, was in ihm ein intensives Kribbeln freisetzte. „Du hast mein Duschgel benutzt.‟, hauchte Subaru so, als … was ihn nur noch nervöser werden ließ. Denn als er es das letzte Mal genommen hatte, da blinzelte ihn Subaru groß an, eh er sich eilig verabschiedete, um zu rauchen. „Ja, ich … entschuldige. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das nicht magst.‟

Er wollte seine Finger zurückziehen, doch schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige nur lächelnd den Kopf und glitt mit seiner Nase an seinem Handrücken hinab zu seinem Handgelenk, was leicht kitzelte; Kamui aber plötzlich vieles wollte … er wusste nur nicht was. „Nein, ich … ich mag es definitiv.‟ Sein Herz setzte fast aus, durch die Art, wie sich die weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut anfühlten. Hatte er sich vielleicht den Kopf angeschlagen und lag noch benommen in der Dusche? Denn … das war …

„Weißt du wirklich nicht …‟, begann Subaru zärtlich, bevor dieser seine Hand sachte absenkte, jedoch ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich die Matratze unter ihm bewegte, als der Größere sachte näher rutschte, sodass dessen Knie gegen seinen Schenkel stieß. „Weißt du wirklich nicht, wie verliebt ich in dich bin?‟

Kamui wünschte, er würde es sehen, … aber er war so … er vertraute nicht mehr auf seine Intuition. Zu oft hatte er versucht … und war gescheitert etwas darin zu sehen, was Subaru tat oder … aber hier … es gab so furchtbar viele Gesten, die so viele Parallelen zeigten; es verunsicherte ihn einfach. So seufzte Subaru lautlos, bevor sich weiche Fingerspitzen unter sein Kinn legten und dieses Mal wirklich sein Herz stoppte, durch die Art, wie weiche, warme Lippen seine berührten. Es sich anfühlte, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, eh sich der Größere wieder sachte von ihm löste. Er aber den warmen, wohlriechenden Atem noch spüren konnte. „Ich bin verliebt in dich, Kamui. Und das schon … sehr … sehr lange.‟

Da war dieses unsichere Stimmchen, das wissen wollte, ob in den anderen oder ihn, aber dieser Subaru schnippte ihm neckisch gegen die Stirn. „Stopp jetzt mit den Selbstzweifeln. Du bist du. Und du bist … mein Kamui.‟ Sanft wurde ihm durch sein dichtes Haar gestreichelt, wobei er sich für einen Moment fast wie Subaru fühlte, aufgrund seiner Selbstzweifel. Schließlich wusste er auch um ihre Gemeinsamkeiten. Allerdings … „Und ich bin froh … dass du lebst.‟, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich, bevor er erneut geküsst wurde und dieses Mal erwiderte er diesen, wenn auch ein bisschen schüchtern. Immerhin war das … es war Subaru.

Sachte berührte er den Größeren an der Brust, nur um mit den Fingerspitzen nach oben zu streicheln, auf dessen Schulter und weiter nach hinten in den weichen Nacken, wo er die schwarzen Strähnen über seine Finger kitzeln spürte. Subarus Finger von seinem Kinn ebenfalls in seinen Nacken glitten, während die anderen seine Finger zärtlich drückten.

Kurz darauf sanken sie zusammen in sein Bett, wo ihn Subaru eng an sich zog, wobei er den warmen Atem über seine Kopfhaut fallen spürte, während er mit einer Hand über den Oberkörper seines Freundes streichelte, nur um direkt über seinem harten Herzschlag zu stoppen und genießend die Augen zu schließen. Sie waren endlich vereint.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Verschlafen blinzelte Subaru, nur um auf seine Seite zu blicken, die jedoch leer war. Trotzdem … er wusste nicht warum, doch in seinem Traum hatte er Kamui gespürt. Dessen unbeschreiblich wohlige Wärme und die Art, wie die filigranen Finger seine gestreichelt hatten. Und er konnte schwören, sein eigenes Duschgel in der Nase zu haben, obwohl er es seit dem Tag nicht mehr benutzte. Stattdessen kaufte er ein anderes, da es ihn nur daran erinnerte, wie erfüllt es ihn fühlen ließ, wenn Kamui so neben ihm lag. Frisch geduscht, in seinem T-Shirt, seinem Geruch auf ihm … fast, als wäre es normal, wie in einer dieser typischen Beziehungen. Nur, dass sie nur Freunde waren … und … Kamui nicht hier.

Doch war es das erste Mal, dass der Gedanke … ihm nicht das Herz herausriss, weil da irgendein Empfinden in ihm war … ihn nicht verloren zu haben. Womit er sich merkwürdig befreit auf die andere Seite rollte und sich vorstellte, seine Haare riechen zu können und sein melodisches Lachen zu hören, sobald er wieder tief einschlief.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	34. Sweet Torture

Ich wünsche einen schönen 2. Advent und hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

Auf Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3

~*~

Subaru blinzelte leicht mühevoll. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, bis die letzten Stunden zurück kehrten und er sich sogleich aufsetzte. Automatisch blickte er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war der gleiche Raum, in dem Kamui zuvor noch geruht hatte. Nur, dass dieser nicht mehr hier war. Ignorant gegenüber der leichten Erschöpfung, die immer noch in seinen Gliedern lag, schob er die schwere Bettdecke von sich und stand eilig auf. Mit wenigen Schritten umrundete er das große Bett, um seinen Trenchcoat von dem dort stehenden Stuhl aufnehmen, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte und sogleich alarmiert den Kopf dorthin wandte. Alles in ihm spannte sich an; bereit …

Nur nicht darauf, einem wachen Kamui zu begegnen.

Seine Finger lösten sich von seinem Trenchcoat, während die Badezimmertür hinter Kamui ins Schloss glitt und dieser ihn etwas unsicher musterte. Subaru wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er ihn sich noch kleiner vorgestellt. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er immer noch diesen fünfjährigen Kamui zu deutlich in seinem Geist nachhallen spürte. Er überhaupt sich selbst zugestehen musste, noch nie jemanden so intensiv … noch anschließend spüren zu können, obwohl er in ihm gewesen war. Nicht einmal … Er unterband den Gedanken, noch bevor er ihn zu Ende denken konnte und wandte sich Kamui vollends zu, der durch seine Bewegung einen halben Schritt zurück machte, gegen die Tür und angespannt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Der Anblick Subaru schmerzhaft bekannt vorkam, weil er noch wusste, wie es ihm damals gegangen war.

Nach …

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?‟, fragte er bewusst leiser, als er normal sprechen würde. Aber in dem doch recht großen Schlafzimmer war die aktuelle Stille so bedrückend, er fürchtete, wenn er zu laut sprechen würde, Kamui komplett zu verschrecken. Der blickte ihn zwischen den feuchten, fast schwarzen Haarsträhnen immer noch intensiv an. Er sich darum fragen musste … „Kannst du … dich an mich erinnern?‟

Schließlich gab es viele Personen – auch wenn Subaru dies auch nur aus der Theorie kannte, weil er dieses Verfahren selbst bisher nur – Kamui eingeschlossen – drei Mal gemacht hat.

Subaru jedoch so schnell gar nicht reagieren konnte, wie diese großen, viel zu schönen, blauvioletten Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Es tut mir so leid.‟, wisperte Kamui so aufrichtig, noch ehe die erste Träne über dessen Wange fiel und Subaru komplett davon abließ, vorsichtig zu sein. Stattdessen trat er an Kamui heran, dessen Kopf sich mit jedem seiner Schritte mehr hob; ihn genau beobachtete, eh er direkt vor ihm stoppte und seine eigene Kehle spürte, wie sie begann sich zuzuschnüren, weil er dessen Schmerz schon regelrecht durch all seine Schilde dringen spürte. Doch war das Schlimmste, dass dieser Schmerz nicht Kamuis eigenem Verlust entsprang. Sondern alleine Subarus.

Automatisch hob er eine Hand, um Kamuis Gesicht zu berühren, um ihm die Tränen fort zu streichen, doch … fühlte sich die Geste merkwürdig intim an. Was verrückt war, wenn er bedachte, gerade eben noch in dessen Geist eingedrungen zu sein und danach auf ihm gelegen zu haben. Aber …

Nichts von Kamui schien so, als würde er …  
Seine Fingerspitzen fast zaghaft die weiche Wange des Jüngeren berührten, dessen Lider sich flatternd schlossen, wodurch eine weitere, heiße Träne fiel. Direkt über seine Fingerkuppen. Subaru plötzlich seine eigenen Augen brennen spürte, durch die Art, wie Kamuis gesamte Haltung in sich zusammensank und er gar nicht anders konnte, als die andere Hand auf die schmale Seite zu legen und Kamui vorsichtig zu umarmen.

„Subaru.‟, wisperte Kamui in einem Tonfall gegen seine Halsbeuge, die ihn hart die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er bedächtig zwischen die prägnanten Schulterblätter des Jüngeren, bevor er mit dieser zärtlich über warmen Nacken streichelte und den anderen Arm zärtlich um Kamui schloss. Lange Finger gruben sich Halt suchend in sein Oberteil, während ihm selbst bewusst wurde, dass es das erste Mal in neun Jahren war … jemanden zu umarmen. Und sich gleichzeitig umarmen zu lassen.

~*~

Er wusste, dass Kamui innerlich sehr sanftmütig und ebenso gut war. Allerdings hatte er in ihm auch so viele Brüche gespürt. So viele Risse und Verletzungen. Geprägt durch falsche Freunde, enttäuschtes Vertrauen und … ebenso vielen Verlusten. Hokuto hatte oft gesagt, was dich nicht tötet, macht dich nur stärker.

Aber stärker, war manchmal nicht besser.

Denn wenn er Kamui noch an dem Tag ihres Zusammentreffens so offen und verletzlich kennengelernt hatte, tat er es nur wenige Tage später umso unnahbarer. Nicht, dass er es ihm vorhalten konnte. Subaru kannte selbst die Mauern, die er um sich selbst geschlossen hatte, um nie wieder so verraten und hintergangen zu werden.

Und während Subaru und die anderen Kamuis distanzierte und zurückgezogene Art akzeptierten, war da Sorata, der sich hingegen wie ein Vorschlaghammer verhielt. „Weißt du, Kamui, es gibt Menschen, die haben gar nichts zu essen.‟ Subaru blickte den jungen Mönch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, während Arashi neben diesem leicht fassungslos die Gabel absenkte und Kamui … der rutschte mit seinem Stuhl zurück und Subaru musste kaum neben ihm sitzen, um dessen aufwallende Frustration zu spüren. „Dann koch doch für die und nicht für mich.‟, fauchte dieser wütend, bevor er das Esszimmer verließ und kurz darauf die Zimmertür ins Schloss schmiss.

Für einen Moment blieb es ruhig in dem Apartment, bis sich die Brünette zu Sorata wandte. „Musstest du ihm jetzt noch ein schlechtes Gewissen machen?‟

„Hä? Ich wollte doch nur … ihr wisst schon. Ihn herausfordern.‟, verlegen rieb sich der Junge unter dem Schirm seiner Kappe den Nacken und Subaru erhob sich mit einem leisen Seufzen. „Kamui braucht keine Herausforderung.‟, entkam es ihm strenger, als es ihm wirklich bewusst war. Allerdings war es ihm auch egal, weil … sie ihm egal waren.

Kamui hingegen nicht, weshalb er sich vor dessen Zimmertür wiederfand und für einen Moment zögerte, eh er – nachdem er keine Reaktion auf sein Klopfen erhielt – das Zimmer lautlos betrat und die Tür ebenso wieder hinter sich schloss. Aufmerksam musterte er Kamui, wie der auf dem eigenen Bett, im Halbdunkeln lag. Er hatte seinen linken Unterarm über seine Augen drapiert. Immer noch in Mullverband gehüllt, was diesen nur noch zerbrechlicher machte. Allerdings schaffte das auch schon die Schuluniform, so, wie das weiße Hemd an ihm lag und die schwarze Hose, die, obwohl figurbetont, trotzdem noch locker an den langen Beine saß.

Subaru zugeben musste … Kamui war schon sehr … sehr attraktiv für seine Sechzehn. Und wenn auch noch nicht zu dünn, so wollte er auch nicht, dass er noch mehr abnahm, denn … so würde er auch keine Kraft mehr haben, um zu kämpfen, was ihn fürchten ließ, wie sehr er noch verletzt werden würde.

Ohne einen Laut zu machen, sank er an der Tür hinab und streckte schweigend vor sich die Beine aus. Wobei er selbst nicht verstand, warum er die Nähe zu ihm brauchte. Wenn auch nur in der Gewissheit, dass er einfach da war.

~*~

„Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich.‟, lächelte Yuzuriha eines Mittags, während er vor der Schule auf Kamui wartete und die junge Schülerin ihm bepackt mit einem Stapel Büchern entgegen kam. Wohl spontan und doch … Perplex blinzelte, weil die Worte … „Wie meinst du das?‟, fragte er sie, woraufhin sie verlegen lächelte. „Na ja … also ihr zwei seid immer so ruhig und … manchmal … wenn der andere es nicht sieht, schaut ihr einander an und …‟ Subaru spürte, wie sich sein Mund minimal öffnete, weil …

„Ne, Subaru, magst du Seishirō-san? Denn immer, wenn er nicht hinsieht, schaust du ihn auf eine Weise an, als würdest du.‟, neckte Hokuto ihn, wobei sich seine eigenen Wangen heftig röteten und …

Und Subaru dem jungen Mädchen nur fassungslos nachblicken konnte.

~*~

Die Gedanken so intensiv durch seinen Geist rasten, dass er keine Ruhe finden konnte. Stattdessen tat er etwas, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Er backte. Denn auch, wenn er eine absolute Katastrophe in der Küche war. Backen … konnte er aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund ziemlich gut.

Womit es nur ein kleiner Vorteil war, dass in Tokio die Geschäfte durchgehend geöffnet hatten. Der Nachteil war … „Warum … schläfst du nicht?‟, murmelte Kamui verschlafen, dessen große, blauviolette Augen ihn ebenso müde anblinzelten, wie er sich selbst fühlen sollte. Aber er konnte nur an diese eine Aussage denken. Nur daran, wie Kamui ihn ansah, wenn er es nicht sah und … umgekehrt. Dabei wollte er doch nie mehr … er wollte …

Subaru beobachtete mit trockenem Mund, wie sich Kamui gähnend und in einem seiner alten T-Shirts an die Kücheninsel setzte und ihn aus sanften, großen Augen besorgt anblickte und …

Er wusste nicht, was er wollte.

Schließlich riss ihn der Vibrationsalarm von seinem Handy aus den Gedanken, womit er sich zum Herd bückte und mit einem Topflappen die Muffins aus dem Ofen nahm. „Ich … bin einfach nicht müde.‟, sagte er mit einem etwas aufgesetzten Lächeln zu Kamui, der ihn weiterhin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. So, als würde er etwas fragen wollen und vielleicht wusste er sogar, was er fragen wollte, weshalb er die eigene Aufmerksamkeit auf die Muffins richtete und einen davon vorsichtig aus der Form nahm, um ihn Kamui vorzusetzen. „Magst du probieren?‟

Blinzelnd sahen die schönen Augen hinab zu dem Muffin und dann zurück zu ihm, wobei es ihm leicht im Bauch begann zu kräuseln, durch die Art, wie sich Kamuis Wangen zart röteten. „Ähm … nicht falsch verstehen, aber … neulich meintest du noch, du kannst nicht … kochen?‟ Verlegen wurde er angesehen, woraufhin Subaru leicht lächeln musste. Dieses Mal ernst und doch traurig. „Hm. Es ist nicht meine Stärke. Aber irgendwie kann ich gut backen, jedenfalls sagte … also ...‟ Er zögerte, während er einen Muffin nach dem anderen aus der Form holte und auf einem Blech drapierte, das er im Schrank gefunden hat.

Der frische Geruch von Vanille und Gebackenem ihn an Zeiten erinnerten, die so viel leichter und schöner waren. „Hokuto meinte, wenn ich nicht mehr das Oberhaupt sein will, ich Bäcker werden sollte.‟ Er schüttelte leicht nachdenklich den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, er auch zuletzt gebacken zu haben … als sie noch gelebt hat. Und damals war es zu einem schönen Ereignis. Heute … tat er es einzig, um sich abzulenken von etwas, dem er nicht nachgeben sollte.

„Kann man sich das aussuchen?‟, fragte Kamui plötzlich leise, wobei er den Blick hob und … seine Brust etwas eng wurde, durch den hoffnungsvollen Blick in tiefem Blauviolett. Schließlich wusste er um die Bestimmung, die Kamui mit sich trug. Schicksal hin oder her. Sie waren beide als jemand geboren, dessen Bestimmung ihnen kein gutes Ende schenken würde. „Ich fürchte nein. Aber … der Gedanke ist schön.‟, wisperte er aufrichtig, bevor er es sich erlaubte, zärtlich Kamuis Hand zu umfassen. Die weiche Haut sich so warm und lebendig unter seiner anfühlte, das es ihn Hoffnung spüren ließ. Auf … etwas mehr Zeit.

~*~

Und ebenso intensiv kam sie zurück, sobald er am nächsten Morgen erkannte, dass fast die Hälfte seiner Muffins fehlten. Obwohl er nicht einen davon gegessen hatte.

~*~

„Du kannst dich nicht nur von meinen Gebäcken ernähren.‟, lächelte Subaru warm, während er mit den Fingern zärtlich durch die schokoladenbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare des Jüngeren glitt, der mit seinem Kopf auf seinem Schoß ruhte und den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet hatte, wo ein Detektivfilm lief. Aber Subaru dem wenig folgen konnte, wenn Kamui … wenn er so unglaublich entspannt war. Einfach unbeschwert und fast glücklich.

Er spürte die zarte Schulter sachte gegen seinen Bauch zucken. „Lang genug um Diabetes zu bekommen, lebe ich sowieso nicht mehr.‟, murmelte Kamui so ernst und gleichzeitig unbeschwert, dass Subarus Finger einfroren. Die Worte ihn so heftig trafen, dass sein Blick mit einem Mal begann zu verschwimmen. Kamui, der seine Reaktion plötzlich bemerkte, drehte leicht den Kopf, nur um sich ruckartig aufzusetzen und ihn aus weiten Augen anzusehen. „Subaru … ich …‟ Er schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf, bevor er aufstand, doch kam er nicht einmal einen Schritt, als ihn Kamuis Finger überrascht kräftig am Handgelenk festhielten und die intensiven, blauvioletten Augen hilflos zu ihm aufblickten. Feucht und … gleichzeitig …

Etwas harsch entzog er Kamui sein Handgelenk, wodurch sich dessen Augen weiteten. Und sogar noch mehr, als er dessen Gesicht zärtlich in die Hände nahm und ihn einfach küsste. Erst als er etwas Salziges schmecken konnte, Subaru erkannte … und sich lösen wollte, hätten sich nicht Kamuis Finger in seinen Nacken geschoben und ihn gleichzeitig zu sich aufs Sofa gezogen, wodurch seine Seite etwas schmerzhaft gegen Kamuis Knie stieß, das dieser anwinkelte, aber … es auch irgendwie ein schöner Schmerz war, sobald er sich zwischen die warmen Schenkel gleiten ließ.

~*~

Subaru wusste schon immer, eine masochistische Seite zu besitzen.  
Jedoch so masochistisch, sich so absolut haltlos in jemanden zu verlieben, dessen Schicksal ebenso scheiße war, wie sein eigenes …

„Was sagt es über mich aus, wenn ich nicht einmal ein verficktes Kekkai errichten kann?!‟, fauchte Kamui wütend und zitternd, wobei er auf und ab ging, bevor Subaru sich ihm in den Weg stellte und an den Schultern festhielt. „Es ist nichts passiert, Kamui, bitte ...‟ Er spürte dessen mentale Kraft so intensiv unter seinen Fingerspitzen und doch war es nichts im Vergleich zu der tiefen Verzweiflung, die in diesen schönen, intensiven Augen in Form von Tränen schimmerte. „Er hätte dich töten können.‟

Er öffnete den Mund und gleichzeitig … unwissend wieso überhaupt. So lange hatte er sich gewünscht durch ihn zu sterben und nun … Und nun war alles, was er wollte … Und als wenn Kamui es in seinen Augen sah, stand er nur wenige Sekunden alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer, bevor die Tür ins Schloss knallte und gleichzeitig ein Bild von der Wand fiel.

~*~

Erneut backte er.  
Erneut fand ihn Kamui.

Dieses Mal lächelten sie einander nicht hoffnungsvoll über die Kücheninsel an.

Dieses Mal fickte er Kamui so hart über diese, dass er nicht einmal nachdenken musste, was er wollte.

~*~

Tausend und eine Vorstellung hatte Subaru immer darüber gehabt, wie es enden könnte. Und er wusste ebenso um Kamuis Vorstellung über das Ende. Sei es nun das Schicksal von einem von ihnen oder …

Aber nie hätte er angenommen …

Reuevoll blickte er auf seine Hände, bevor er diese mehrfach wusch. Subaru es hasste. Weniger den Tod des Einen, weil er am Ende wusste, dass Hokuto es nur in seinem Besten getan hatte. Nein. Er hasste die Tode, die er von nun an auslösen musste. Auch, wenn er zumindest steuern konnte, wen er der Sakura darbieten würde.

Seine Gedanken jedoch wurden gestoppt, sobald sich ein paar lange Arme um seine Mitte schlangen und er Kamuis warmes Gesicht zwischen seine Schulterblätter schmiegen spürte. Sobald er die Wärme seines Freundes spürte, entspannte er sich und schloss die Augen. Subaru sich nicht ausmalen wollte, wo er heute stehen würde, ohne Kamuis wärmenden Licht. Wenn der es nicht … zurück geschafft hatte. Beziehungsweise …

„Als Magami … wird dein Kamui nie … jemanden töten können. Die Macht Leben zu nehmen und zu schenken ... steht nur dem Sakurazukamori zu.‟, wisperte Seishirō-san, dessen Lippen blutig lächelten und Subaru fassungslos … „Wieso?‟ Wieso jetzt und wieso … sagte er dies, fragte sich Subaru damals so eindringlich. Und obwohl der Ältere nie anders, als ein Sadist ihm gegenüber war … „Es war … Hokutos Wunsch … dieses Ende, hätte ich nicht besser wählen können.‟

Er hatte es nicht verstanden, bis Kamui kurz davor stand von Fuma getötet zu werden. Weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass ihm Seishirō-san etwas Gutes wollte. Was er jedoch glauben konnte, war, dass seine Schwester ein Schicksal gesehen hatte, in dem es für Subaru ebenso ein gutes Ende geben könnte, wie für Kamui. Die Möglichkeit, in der sie beide leben konnten. Zusammen.

Auch, wenn es bedeutete, dass er den Platz des Sakurazukamori einnehmen musste, um den zu töten, der ihm das Letzte nehmen wollte, das er mehr liebte, als das eigene Leben.

Nachdem auch der letzte Tropfen Blut von seinen Fingern war, trocknete er sich die Hände ab und drehte sich in der warmen Umarmung, nur um Kamuis schönes Gesicht in die Hände zu nehmen. „Ich liebe dich.‟, wisperte er zärtlich, bevor er die weichen Lippen sanft küsste und lächelnd den Geschmack von Erdbeerkuchen schmecken konnte. „Meine Naschkatze.‟, hauchte er voller Affektion, während sich Kamui an ihn schmiegte und die Hände in seinen Nacken schob.

Er zugeben musste … beinahe Fuma nicht getötet zu haben, weil … da etwas in ihm war, das fürchtete, dass ihn Kamui dafür hassen könnte. Schließlich fühlte er sich in diesem Moment wie der Mann, der auch seine Schwester einst tötete. Auch, wenn es aus einem jeweils anderem Kontext heraus geschah.

„Bereust du es immer noch …?‟, fragte Kamui leise, bevor sich weiche Lippen zärtlich gegen seinen Hals pressten und er die Augen genussvoll schloss. „Nicht bereuen, als …‟ Er keine Umschreibung wusste. „Du gabst ihm Frieden und du hast mich gerettet. Dafür kann ich … dir nicht böse sein.‟, wisperte der Jüngere warm. So warm und verständnisvoll, wie es niemand verdienen würde. Allerdings war Kamui eben schon immer viel zu gut für die Welt. Und sicher auch zu gut für ihn. Den Sakurazukamori.

Aber dieses Mal war er zu egoistisch, um loszulassen. Weshalb er den Jüngeren nur zärtlich enger an sich zog und es genoss, einmal wirklich wahrhaftige Liebe geben zu dürfen und sie gleichzeitig erwidert zu spüren. So aufrichtig und intensiv, wie es wohl auch nur sein Kamui konnte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	35. Night Bus

Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen 3. Advent.

Und auf Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer sehr, sehr freuen. ^^

~*~

Müde starrte Kamui auf die Anzeige. Hoffte, dass der Bus zumindest einmal pünktlich kommen würde, doch … wie jedes verdammte Mal, kam er zu spät und natürlich war er auch mal wieder voll. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Kamui von der Bank im Wartehäuschen und stieg dann ein. Automatisch und routiniert zeigte er seine Fahrkarte dem Fahrer, der nur knapp nickte, bevor sich Kamui wie gewohnt den Weg durch die Leute hindurch bahnte und etwa in der Mitte zu stehen kam. Dabei gegen einen weißen, teuer aussehenden Trenchcoat blickte, eh ihn der Ruck des anfahrenden Busses aus den Gedanken riss und er automatisch eine Hand an eine der Haltestangen hob.

Mit der linken Hand glitt er in die Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels und stellte seine Musik etwas lauter, um das Gelaber der Personen um sich herum ausblenden zu können. Sein Blick gleichzeitig auf die vorbeiziehenden Lichter fiel, die mal wieder bunt und intensiv schimmernden. Eigentlich schön, besonders um die Feiertage. Aber Kamui war müde vom Studieren und seines Nebenjobs, sodass ihm nach wenigen Momenten die Augen zufielen.

Er im nächsten Moment diese jedoch wieder öffnete, als er glaubte … dann aber auch schon sah, dass sich die Türen vor ihm öffneten und er seine Haltestelle sah. Automatisch stieg er wie jeden Tag aus dem Bus, nur um sich dieses Mal perplex draußen umzudrehen, weil er heute irgendwie … irgendwie das Gefühl hatte … Aber bevor er sich wundern konnte, schlossen sich die Türen und der Bus fuhr weiter.

Seufzend blickte er diesem nach, nur um die rechte Hand perplex an die Stirn zu heben, weil er das Gefühl hatte, jemand hatte ihn dort berührt.

Allerdings war er so müde, dass Kamui sich nicht traute, dem Gefühl weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu geben. Daher wandte er sich ab und ging dann langsam zum Campus zurück. Er brauchte einfach nur mehr schlaf.

~*~

Vielleicht bildete er sich das ja auch ein und seine innere Uhr war einfach nur so gut. Doch je öfter es passierte, dass er so erwachte, desto härter versuchte er eben nicht mehr beim Busfahren einzuschlafen, auch, wenn es bedeutete 20 Minuten Frieden zu verlieren.

Also konzentrierte er sich so gut es ging, nur um, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, die Augen geschlossen zu haben, diese sogleich zu öffnen. Dabei erkannte er zwei Dinge. Zum Einen … dass er gegen jemanden lehnte. Und zum Anderen … dass dieser weiße und so verflucht teuer wirkende Trenchcoat sich wirklich so warm und weich anfühlte, wie er es insgeheim immer geglaubt hat.

Die Hitze fuhr ihm direkt ins Gesicht, als Kamui den Kopf langsam drehte und dann zaghaft aufblickte, in aufmerksame, warm schimmernde, grüne Augen, die ihn über die eigene Schulter sanft musterten. „Ähm … sorry.‟, murmelte Kamui, während seine Wangen brannten und er dann ruckartig aus dem Bus rauschte. Dass es jedoch nicht mal annähernd seine Station war – sondern vier davor … ließ ihn fast mehr darüber fluchen, als wie scheiße peinlich es war, dass er seit Wochen auf diesem heißen Typen schlief.

~*~

„Echt? Scheiße ist das peinlich.‟, schmunzelte Sorata neben ihm, woraufhin Kamui verlegen nickte. „Ist er denn heiß?‟, fügte dieser dann jedoch an, dass er instinktiv nicken wollte, doch – „Was zur Hölle? Ist das nicht egal?‟ Peinlich war schließlich peinlich. Er wollte schließlich auch nicht von irgendwelchen Fremden angeschlafen werden.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf und deutete dann auf den Tisch, mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Nicht doch. Wenn du auf jemanden schläfst, der total hässlich ist, dann ist es doch sicherlich viel unangenehmer, als auf einer echt heißen Person. Hinzukommt, dass du dann mit der auch ausgehst oder?‟ Blinzelnd öffnete Kamui den Mund und starrte Sorata an, bis dieser beide Augenbrauen hob und er sich dann ruckartig erhob. „Okay, das … du denkst schon wieder an Dinge … weißt du, Menschen haben auch innere Werte. Die zählen viel mehr als eine schöne Hülle.‟ Denn mit der konnte man sich nicht unterhalten und schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen nicht verstand.

„Du hast recht.‟ Und wie er das hatte. Schließlich war er fast ein halbes Jahr mit jemanden zusammen, der körperlich alle Maßstäbe von Attraktivität erfüllte, aber geistig weder auf seinem Level war, noch emotional sonderlich … nun … nett war. Und auch wenn Kamui ein distanziertes Arsch war, wollte er keinen Wichser als Freund, der andere grundlos wie Dreck behandelte.

Auch, wenn es zu lange gedauert hat, um sich von diesem lösen zu können.

„Trotzdem. Rein … Interesse halber. Wie hübsch sind denn diese inneren Werte, auf denen du sonst immer schläfst?‟, grinste ihn sein bester Freund an, womit er schnaubend mit den Augen rollte. Er gehen wollte und doch … „Ziemlich.‟ Eigentlich atemberaubend. Aber … das würde er ihm definitiv nicht sagen!

~*~

Er wollte gehen. Zumindest hatte es sich Kamui vorgenommen, da er nichts mehr hasste, als sich jemanden, den er nicht kannte, nahe zu kommen. Dafür war er einfach zu sehr in sich geschlossen. Doch je heftiger der Schnee fiel, desto mehr erkannte er, dass er am Ende nur krank werden würde. Weshalb er an der nächsten Haltestelle stoppte und das nicht zu spät, um direkt in den anfahrenden Bus einzusteigen. Verlegen hielt er seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er trotzdem mit mehr Abstand als sonst, hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen stehen blieb. Dabei versucht war nicht auf den Trenchcoat zu blicken, um nicht daran zu denken, wie weich der Stoff unter seiner Wange gewesen war. Oder wie perfekt sich die starke, breite Schulter angefühlt hat … Und erst recht nicht, dass er davon geträumt hat, sich daran festzuhalten, wenn er – Seine peinlichen Gedanken wurden durchbrochen durch den harten Ruck des Busses, womit er nach vorne stolperte.

Er jedoch nicht fiel, nachdem ihn jemand behutsam festhielt. Seine eigenen Hände sich instinktiv in seinen Halt krallten. Erneut, eh ihm das Weiß auffiel und sein Herz stoppte. Ging es noch peinlicher, fragte sich Kamui fassungslos. Und doch wurde er nicht böse angeblickt, noch mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick, den man oft für seine Unachtsamkeiten entgegen gebracht bekam. Stattdessen lächelte der Schwarzhaarige ihn warm an. „Alles okay?‟

Wenn er nicht wie der Siebzehnjährige starren würde, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, eh er unsicher nickte und sich dann, sobald er seine Balance wieder gefunden hatte, aufrichtete. Nervös strich er sich eine inzwischen feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und blickte zur Seite. „Entschuldigung.‟, wisperte er schließlich, wobei er wünschte, sich ebenso für die anderen Male entschuldigen zu können, doch schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige nur leicht den Kopf. „Kein Problem. Arbeitest du jeden Abend?‟, fragte ihn der Mann, wobei Kamui versuchte nicht anzuerkennen, wie warm und einfach perfekt sich dessen Stimme anhörte.

Stattdessen wurde ihm die Frage bewusst, womit er blinzeln musste. „Ähm … ja, aber woher …?‟ Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn. Scheiße – der stalkte ihn doch nicht, wie dieser komische Freund von seinem Ex es einst getan hatte … Nataku oder wie der Idiot hieß? Verlegen lächelte der Schwarzhaarige, eh er auf Kamui deutete und er verwirrt an sich hinabsah, nur um … „Fuck.‟, entkam es ihm fassungslos ebenso impulsiv, wie seine linke Hand an seine Stirn klatschte. Angestrengt schloss er die Augen und konnte es nicht fassen.

Da lief er doch tatsächlich durch die halbe Stadt mit seiner Schürze unter seinem Mantel durch die Gegend. Ein warmes Schmunzeln ließ ihn die Hand sinken und die Augen aufschlagen. Verwirrt musterte er den Schwarzhaarigen. „Entschuldige, es ist nur … süß.‟, gestand dieser leise, woraufhin sich dessen Wangen zart röteten und Kamuis brannten. Süß? „Außerdem hab ich … also eigentlich meine Schwester meinte … also … und das passt perfekt, weil ich dort ebenfalls … also …‟ Kamui spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen leicht verwirrt zusammenzogen, während der Mann vor ihm verlegen stammelte, nur um dann tief durchzuatmen. „Ich … wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir einen Kaffee trinken würdest?‟

Tausend Gedanken begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu drehen, bis … „Ja.‟, hauchte Kamui und konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln.

„Na endlich.‟, murmelte eine helle Stimme hinter ihm amüsiert, wohin er sich gerne wenden wollte, doch stattdessen konnte er nur in glücklich schimmerndes Dunkelgrün blicken.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Wie jeden Abend stieg Kamui in seinen Bus, doch dieses Mal musste er sich nicht festhalten oder von Lichtern ablenken lassen, als er bewusst mit seiner Stirn gegen eine warme Schulter sank und ein Arm sich zärtlich um seine Hüfte legte. „Hi.‟, wisperte Subaru zärtlich gegen seine Schläfe, bevor er weiche Lippen dort spürte und glücklich lächelte. „Hi.‟

~*~ Fin ~*~


	36. Let me hold you

Luft schnappend öffnete Kamui die Augen. Für einen Moment starrte er alarmiert in die Dunkelheit, nur um sich tief durchatmend zurück in sein Kissen zu sinken. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, womit er einen Hauch von Subarus Geruch aufschnappte. In seinem Bauch kräuselte sich alles, sobald er sich darüber bewusst wurde und setzte sich schließlich wieder auf. Er wusste, dass das hier nicht richtig war. Jedenfalls … ohne viel Hoffnung.

Doch was außer die winzigen, guten Dinge, die er manchmal empfinden durfte, blieb ihn denn bitte schön noch? Mit einem leisen Seufzen schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante, bevor er mit den bloßen Füßen den kühlen Laminatboden berührte und sogleich schauderte. Automatisch verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, während er zur Zimmertür ging, welche Subaru, eh er gegangen war, nur angelehnt hatte. Daher vermutete er, vielleicht von etwas auf dem Flur wachgeworden zu sein. Doch auch dort war nichts …

Perplex blinzelte er, durch den leisen Laut, der aus Subarus Zimmer kam. Sofort ging er zwei Schritte darauf zu, nur um direkt wieder zu stoppen, weil … Was, wenn … Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Wie oft war der Onmyoji bereits für ihn da gewesen. Wie oft hatte er an seinem Bett gesessen und seine Hand gehalten? Verletzungen für ihn abbekommen?

Alles viel zu viel …

Und doch. Konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob es irgendwann zu viel war, das er nahm. Obwohl Subaru auch nie den Anschein machte, es nicht zu wollen. Denn egal, wie oft Kamui versuchte eine Mauer zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten, da er zwischen ihnen etwas spürte, das sich unaufhaltsam anfühlte, schien dieses Etwas einfach zu stark. Zu … gut.

Zögernder als zuvor ging er daher an die halb geschlossene Zimmertür, eh er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Türblatt drückte, um sie sachte weiter zu öffnen. Dabei sah er durch das schale Licht des Halbmondes Subaru auf dem Rücken im Bett liegen. Die Decke gerade mal bis zum Bauch, womit sich seine Wangen direkt röteten, weil …  
Natürlich hatte er erahnt, wie Subaru unter seiner teuren Kleidung wohl aussehen könnte. Aber zu sehen, wie dieser so lag …

Kamui wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er erneut den leisen Laut hörte. Dieses Mal durch die fehlenden Barrieren deutlicher und ebenso schmerzvoller. Sein Herz zog sich hart durch die Art zusammen, wie Subaru den Namen dessen Schwester wisperte sowie eine gebrochene Entschuldigung. Seine Augen sich sofort mit brennenden Tränen füllten. Er hatte … nicht fragen sollen, dachte Kamui schuldbewusst über seine Neugierde über Subarus Jugend. Allerdings schien der auch nicht abgeneigt.

Er sollte gehen. Und das nicht einfach nur aus diesem Zimmer, sondern komplett aus Subarus Leben verschwinden, dachte Kamui. Aber … gleichzeitig hatten sie nach allem doch nur noch einander. Und Kamui war nicht egoistisch genug, um aus reinem Selbstschutz, Subaru erneut jemanden zu nehmen. Somit atmete er tief durch, bevor er zaghaft an das große Bett heran tapste und sich trotz der Kälte des Bodens, auf die Knie ging, während er sanft die Decke höher über Subarus perfekten Oberkörper legte. Lange musterte er das hübsche Gesicht des Älteren, dessen Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammengezogen waren. Mit so vielen Sorgen.

Deine wahre Kraft kommt aus deinem Herzen, Kamui.

Die Stimme von Subarus Großmutter durchzog seine Gedanken, sobald er sich fast etwas unsicher fragte, was er schon bitte tun konnte. Denn auch wenn er den Kampf damals beenden konnte … fühlte es sich für ihn an, als hätte er nichts mehr in sich. Weshalb sich der Clan auch von ihm abwandte – nicht, dass er nicht froh, um die Ruhe von diesen war. Allerdings ließ es ihn wundern, wie er sich nun verteidigen sollte. Oder ob er nun für immer in Subarus Schuld stehen würde.

Und er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen.

Zögernd, als er sah, wie eine Träne über Subarus Gesicht fiel, durch die sich sein Herz heftig zusammenzog, berührte er die warme Wange und gleichzeitig die langen, leicht angespannten Finger. „Subaru.‟, wisperte er lautlos, weil er wünschte … Und er nicht einmal wirklich wusste, was er sich von so vielen Gedanken zu seinem Wohl mehr wünschte, es ihm mit einem Mal beinahe den Atem raubte. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, alles erneut zu verlieren, bevor es ebenso schnell vorbei war und Kamui verschwommen zu Subaru blickte. Zitternd fuhr er sich über die feuchten Wangen, nur um zu sehen, wie Subaru fast entspannt ausatmete und sich in seine Richtung auf die Seite rollte.

Haltlos sanken seine Hände auf seine Knie, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er vielleicht getan hat. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Brust sank er gegen die Bettseite. Unsicher, ob das, was er getan hat, richtig war. Und doch glaubte er, für diesen warmen und entspannten Ausdruck auf Subarus Gesicht … war es vielleicht für diesen Moment okay.

~*~

Als Subaru wach wurde, fiel ihm direkt die Leichtigkeit in seiner Brust auf. Es fehlte die leise Beklemmung und Traurigkeit, die ihn seit Jahren durchzog. Weshalb er sich fragen wollte, ob es vielleicht nur Einbildung war, doch sobald er die Augen aufschlug und gen den leicht wilden, fast schwarzen Haarschopf blickte, der direkt neben seiner Hand ruhte …

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, sobald es ihm klar wurde, was passiert sein musste. Was Kamui für ihn getan hat. Wofür er nicht fragen oder raten musste. Er wusste es einfach. Wie oft hatte er sich selbst schon gewünscht, dem Jüngeren den eigenen Schmerz abnehmen zu können, einfach, weil er … trotz ihrer beider Mauern, die sie zwischen einander versuchten aufrecht zu erhalten … wie konnte er da übersehen, wie sehr er Kamui inzwischen liebte. Oder dieser ihn.

Für einen Augenblick schloss Subaru die Augen, eh er mit der rechten Hand zärtlich durch die weichen Haare streichelte, bis Kamui den Kopf zart bewegte und er aus wunderschönen, blauvioletten Augen verschlafen angeblinzelt wurde.

Wie lange hatte er sich jahrelang gefragt und gequält, für Antworten, die am Ende sowieso nichts bedeuteten.

„Es tut mir so leid!‟, sagte Kamui, der sich ruckartig erhob, wobei Subaru gerade noch rechtzeitig das schmale Handgelenk festhalten konnte, weil er dem Jüngeren zutraute, wegzulaufen. „Mir nicht.‟ Ernst blickte er den Jüngeren an, der direkt von seiner Gegenwehr abließ. „Es … ich wünschte, du hättest diesen Schmerz nicht gespürt, da du bereits genug davon fühlst. Aber … ich kann wieder atmen.‟, wisperte er offen zu Kamui, über dessen Wangen Tränen fielen. Zärtlich zog er den Jüngeren daher zu sich aufs Bett und schlang zärtlich die Arme um diesen, der schluchzend das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Und ich könnte dir ebenso den Schmerz nehmen.‟, fuhrt er sanft fort, während er den schmalen Rücken des Jüngeren streichelte, der zart bebte. Jedenfalls bis …

„Das tust du.‟, wisperte Kamui leise, der sich schniefend zurückzog und dabei, wie Subaru jetzt erst erkannte, auf seinem Schoß zurücksank. „Wenn ich bei dir bin … tut es nicht mehr weh.‟

Er schluckte leicht, nur um langsam die Hände an Kamuis schönes Gesicht zu legen und seine Tränen fort zu streichen. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Denn in dem Jahr, in dem sie sich nun kannten, gab es viele Momente … zu viele, in denen sie einander trösteten. Aber nie fühlte es sich hoffnungsvoll an. Weshalb er sich langsam nach vorne lehnte und zärtlich die warme Stirn zu küssen und mit den Fingerspitzen Kamuis Kiefer hinabzugleiten, über die filigrane Halskante, nach hinten in den langen Nacken. „Ich liebe dich, Kamui. Und da gibt es nichts, das mich von dir trennen könnte.‟ Nicht einmal seine eigene Unsicherheit.

„Subaru.‟, hauchte Kamui leise, bevor der den Kopf leicht hob und Subaru seine Lippen sanft streifte. Sein Herz einen Satz machte, den er so noch nie empfunden hat. Nach einiger Zeit sanken sie zusammen in sein Bett, wobei er die Bettdecke über seinen Kleinen zog und diesen sogleich an sich, wobei sich die langen, perfekten Beine mit seinen verschränkten. Sanft schlang er beide Arme um den schmalen Körper und vergrub das Gesicht in Kamuis Haaren. „Ich liebe dich auch.‟, wisperte es warm und liebevoll gegen seine Halsbeuge.

Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht diese Worte einmal zu hören. Von der falschen Person. Nur um sich endlich … so zu fühlen, als wäre er angekommen.

Wobei er wusste, das nur einer Person zu verdanken. Und die, lag in seinen Armen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	37. Five Situations Kamui tried to keep Subaru at distance and the one Time he let him in

>>> One <<<

No

>>> One <<<

„Nein.‟ Es war knapp und ziemlich eindeutig, fand Kamui, während er abweisend aufsah, in tiefe, dunkelgrüne Augen, die ihn anblickten, als würden sie versuchen, ihn zu durchschauen. Doch war es perfekt. Seine Mauer. Schließlich war sie alles, was er noch hatte, um diese Leute zu beschützen.

Sehr lange erwiderte Subaru seinen Blick, bevor der Onmyoji seine Hand sinken ließ und lautlos seufzte. „Ich verstehe, was du empfindest, Kamui, aber es wird mich nicht davon abhalten, mich um dich zu sorgen.‟ Ein abfälliges Schnauben entkam ihm, wobei Kamui die Arme abweisender denn je vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf in die andere Richtung wandte. „Einen Scheiß. Du kennst mich nicht gut genug, um überhaupt glauben zu können, es würde mich kümmern und noch weniger, um dich aufrichtig zu sorgen. Du bist wie die anderen, die sich nur um ihre eigenen Vorteile kümmern. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.‟ Damit wandte er sich ab und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, welche jedoch von dem Älteren abgefangen wurde und den er darum umso biestiger über die Schulter ansah, weil der nun in dem Zimmer stand, welches er aktuell im Anwesen des Clans beziehen konnte, um in Sicherheit zu sein.

Oder, wie Kamui es glaubte, in besserer Kontrolle gehalten zu werden.

„Du vergisst, dass ich in dir war, Kamui, und deinen Schmerz gespürt habe. Und vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass unsere beiden Verluste nicht sehr viel anders waren. Also glaube ich sehr wohl –...‟ Noch bevor Subaru zu Ende sprechen konnte, fuhr er herum und stieß den Schwarzhaarigen wütend aus dem Zimmer, wobei gleichzeitig sein Arm fest umschlossen wurde, eh er sich nur einen Moment später gegen die Wand gedrückt wiederfand. „Du hast kein Recht dazu gehabt. Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten!‟, fauchte er trotz seiner ziemlich aussichtslosen Situation. Auch, wenn Subaru ihn nicht so hielt, wie Fuma es getan hatte. Und trotzdem schaffte der Vergleich es irgendwie, seine Augen brennen zu lassen. Subarus andere Hand sich an seine Wange hob, nachdem er die Tränen nicht stoppen konnte; wenn auch die Hand, indem er sie zittrig von sich schlug und der Ältere ihn schließlich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen losließ. „Kamui … bitte lass mich dir helfen.‟, hauchte Subaru sanft, wobei es wirklich schon schmerzte … „Nein.‟ … ihn abzuweisen.

Für einen viel zu langen Moment sahen sie einander noch in die Augen, bis Kamui es schaffte, von der Wand wegzutreten in sein Zimmer, wo er die Tür endgültig hinter sich schloss und gleichzeitig absperrte. Haltlos rutschte er an ihr hinab, nur um die Stirn kraftlos gegen seine Knie zu pressen. Er durfte … durfte Subaru nicht da mit reinziehen.

Nicht nachdem was ihn Kuzuki gezeigt hatte. Denn er wusste, dass er dieses Mädchen schon einmal gesehen hatte – die Schwarzhaarige, die sich in ihrer Verbundenheit als Subarus Schwester herausstellte, war die Gleiche, an die der Traumseher oft gedacht hatte und Kamui es wissen musste.

Also erfuhr er mehr als das, was ihm der Onmyoji gezeigt hatte. Sah dessen Schmerz und … und einen Teil seines Schicksals, den Kamui nicht zulassen konnte, dass es passieren würde. Subaru verdiente etwas Besseres. Das taten sie alle, die sich dazu verpflichtet hatten, ihn zu beschützen und die Kamui wie Dreck behandelte. Damit sie nicht mehr verletzt wurden. Auch nicht mehr starben, denn er ertrug das nicht mehr.

Diese Hilflosigkeit sowie Abhängigkeit.

Wenn es also bedeutete … dass sie ihn hassen mussten, um sicher zu sein …  
Und dabei war es ihm egal, was Kuzuki sagte. Das Schicksal konnte ihn kreuzweise.

>>> Two <<<

Cold

>>> Two <<<

„Hallo Kamui.‟, lächelte Subaru warm, während er auf den Jüngeren hinabsah, der nahe des Pavillon – dort wo auch er meist lernte – unter einem Kirschblütenbaum am Stamm gelehnt saß und ein Mathebuch auf einem Knie balancierte, während er sich Notizen machte. Sein Lächeln jedoch fiel, nachdem ihn Kamui nach wie vor ignorierte.

Ihm war bewusst, was der damit bezweckte und zwar, Subaru auf Abstand zu halten. Doch würde das nichts bringen. Er hatte die Gutmütigkeit des Jüngeren gespürt, ebenso wie diesen heftigen, inneren Konflikt. Allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen, dass diese Art ihn auf Abstand zu halten, wehtat. Denn … er mochte Kamui. Vielleicht kannte er ihn nicht gut genug, um das empfinden zu dürfen, aber da war so eine warme Ausstrahlung an ihm, … die ihn einfach anzog. Und ja, vielleicht war es dessen Abstammung aus reinster Magie, die ihn umgab und zu dem machte, der er war. Subaru jedoch wusste, dass darunter noch viel mehr steckte.

„Du … du musst nicht hier auf dem kalten Gras sitzen und deine Schuluniform ruinieren. Du kannst auch im Pavillon lernen …?‟, bot er sanft an, wobei er in die Richtung zeigte, wo er seine Sachen liegen hatte. Bekam jedoch erneut keine Reaktion. Es war fast schmerzhafter, als ihr … Streit von letzter Woche. Dabei hatte er Kamui nur zum Essen einladen wollen, bevor der regelrecht explodierte und Subaru ihn in einem Moment der emotionalen Schwäche, gegen die Wand drückte, einfach … um eine echte Reaktion zu sehen.

Er hatte ihn jedoch nicht zum Weinen bringen wollen.

„Ich lerne ab morgen einfach in der Bibliothek, dann kannst du –...‟  
„Einen Scheiß!‟, fauchte Kamui plötzlich, woraufhin er überrascht erkannte, endlich eine Reaktion zu haben. Auch … „Bitte?‟, fragte er zögerlich, doch nahm im gleichen Moment Kamui die eigenen Sachen zusammen und erhob sich fließend, wobei der ihm gerade Mal zur Schulter reichte. Aber der intensive Blick … hätte auch von sehr viel weiter oben kommen können, so überzeugend war er. „Hör auf, es mir in irgendeiner Weise recht machen zu wollen oder Dinge zu tun, nur um mir entgegen zu kommen. Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich gerne hier lerne oder es mir scheiß egal ist, ob meine Hose Grasflecken bekommen könnte? Ich bin in einem Alter, da hatte ich schon andere Flecken auf der Schuluniform, also halt dich aus meinen Sachen raus!‟

Noch bevor ihm in den Sinn kommen konnte, was für Flecken Kamui meinte, stürmte der mit seinen Sachen an ihm vorbei und schmiss diese Meter weiter ziemlich wütend auf den Tisch unter den Pavillon.  
Es … fühlte sich wie ein ziemlich winziger Sieg an, als er zu diesem zurück ging. Es trotzdem nicht ignorieren konnte, dass seine Wangen begannen zu brennen, sobald ihm die Aussage klar wurde und er fast etwas zu unstetig nach seinen Zigaretten griff.

„Das ist ungesund.‟, murmelte der Jüngere abfällig, wobei er die Packung sogleich sinken ließ. „Das … entschuldige.‟ Schnaubend rollte Kamui mit den Augen. „Nicht für mich, Idiot … liegt dir soviel dran, zu sterben?‟ Herausfordernd wurde er angesehen, was ihm die Worte nahm. „Ich … meine … Kräfte sind …‟ Er konnte es kaum aussprechen, ohne seinen bisherigen Grund zu rauchen selbst plötzlich lächerlich zu empfinden. „Wenn du ihn nachmachen willst, kannst du auch ne Brille tragen. Wäre deutlichst gesünder.‟, schnaubte der Jüngere unter einem genervten Atemzug, woraufhin sich seine Wangen heftig erhitzten und Subaru gleichzeitig einen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust spürte.

Allerdings bevor er sich wie niedergeschlagen fühlte durch die heftige Erkenntnis ... „Du … kennst ihn?‟

Für einen Moment noch ignorierte ihn Kamui, eh der ihn genervt ansah. „Hör auf zu reden, wenn du willst, dass ich hier lerne.‟ Vielleicht war es ja die enorme Sorge in seinem Blick oder … irgendetwas anderes, doch wandte der Jüngere den Blick ab und sah in die Ferne. „Er hat mich vor ein paar Wochen abgefangen. Ich hab seine Illusion zerstört und er hat sich verpisst. Nicht der Rede wert.‟

Nicht der … Subaru spürte, wie sich seine Fingerspitzen in die eigenen Oberschenkel bohrten, weil er wusste, dass Seishirō-san es nie bei einem Mal belassen würde. „Kamui, er ist gefährlich und wenn du ihm eine Herausforderung bietest, dann wird er dich nicht in Ruhe lassen.‟ Er beobachtete hilflos, wie Kamui mit einem Mal seine Sachen zusammenschob und aufstand. Seine Hand automatisch nach vorne schoss, nur um unter dem intensiven Blick aus den tief blauvioletten Augen einzufrieren. „Fass … mich nicht an.‟

Kraftlos fiel seine Hand auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, während ihn Kamui kalt ansah. „Er kann es gern versuchen, es kümmert mich einen Dreck, wer er für dich ist.‟ Damit stürmte der Jüngere über den Schulhof hinfort und Subaru sah ihm traurig nach. Er war … so nahe daran gewesen, nur um es erneut zu versauen.

Aber der Gedanke, dass Seishirō-san Kamui zu nahe kommen würde …

Er hob die Hand an seine Brust und rieb sich über den schmerzhaften Stich darin. Es tat weh, aber weniger um den Mann, den er einst so geliebt hat, als viel mehr für den Jungen, der ihn so sehr auf Abstand hielt.

>>> Three <<<

Pain

>>> Three <<<

Mit einem schmerzhaften Stoß wurde Kamui gegen die Mauer geschleudert und im nächsten Moment so hart um den Hals gepackt, dass er kaum genügend Luft einatmen konnte, um nicht die kalte Panik in sich aufsteigen zu spürte, je weniger Boden er unter seinen Füßen spürte. Seine rechte Hand sich um den kräftigen Unterarm krallte, sobald er nichts außer bloße Luft unter seinen Zehenspitzen spürte und ihm begann schwindelig zu werden. „Was für eine erbärmliche, schwache Erscheinung.‟, schmunzelte der Weißhaarige, der kaum größer als Kamui war, aber so unmenschlich stark … Kamui bereits weiße Sterne vor seinem Blickfeld tanzen sah. Er könnte treten oder sonst was machen, das er bereits vor sich hatte, aber es würde ihn nur Kraft kosten, die ihn gerade so noch am Leben ließ.

„Was würde ich dafür geben, dir diesen Kopf abtrennen zu können, um ihn Kamui-san zu präsentieren.‟, schnurrte der Weißhaarige plötzlich, bevor Kamui erneut etwas Weißes in seinem Blickfeld sah. Jedoch weniger durch die Luftnot, als viel mehr …

Kraft- und haltlos fiel Kamui auf die Knie und seine Handflächen, sobald der Weißhaarige ihn nicht mehr gepackt hielt. Atemlos keuchte er, versucht genug Luft holen zu können, doch tat jeder Atemzug weh. Allerdings vergaß er es, sobald ihm etwas durch den Geist schoss und er die Augen fassungslos aufriss. Das hier … Kuzuki!

Fassungslos starrte Kamui nach vorne, wo Fuma stand und Subaru im Nacken gepackt hielt. Er weder wusste, wann es sein ehemaliger bester Freund hier her geschafft hatte oder … ob er zugesehen hatte … Aber plötzlich …

Du kannst das Schicksal nicht ändern, Kamui. Egal … was du tust.

Kuzukis Stimme klang so weich und zart durch seinen Kopf, es war ein so heftiger Kontrast, zu dem grausamen, gierigen Lächeln auf Fumas Gesicht, als der die rechte Hand zurückzog und Kamui mit den Fingernägeln über den rauen Beton kratzte, während er sich aufstemmte. Er spürte dabei weder den Schmerz, durch die Verletzung in seinem Schenkel, noch den in seiner Kehle.

Was er spürte, war Fumas harter Körper, gegen den er so hart rannte, dass er ihn mit sich riss und ebenso das Metallgeländer, das ihm in die Seite schnitt, durch das er zusammen mit seinen einstigen Freund brach, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

~*~

Subaru wusste nicht wie Fuma es machte, aber … mit einem mal stand ihm Seishirō-san gegenüber. Es hatte ihn so sehr abgelenkt, dass er nicht auf Kamui geachtet hat, der …

Für einen Moment musste er die Augen angestrengt schließen, um sich zusammen zu nehmen. Es einen Moment brauchte, ohne einem verräterischen Brennen in der Kehle auf den Jüngeren hinabzusehen. Mit einer Kopfverletzung, zwei gebrochenen Rippen, mehreren Schnittwunden lag Kamui hier. Wegen ihm. Weil er Subaru vor etwas gerettet hat, das er verdiente. Schon vor zehn Jahren, hätte ihn der Sakurazukamori nicht davor bewahrt.

„Er hatte großes Glück, dass das Glasdach den Sturz gebremst hat.‟, murmelte Sorata nachdenklich, den Arashi mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in seine Richtung aus dem Raum zog. Subaru somit alleine ließ, wobei er es nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart über den warmen Handrücken des Jüngeren streichelte. Er sich dabei wünschte, dass hier wäre so ganz anders.

„Er ist zäh, er überlebt es.‟ Erschrocken fuhr Subaru herum und griff sogleich in seine Innentasche, um seine Ofudas herauszuziehen, wurde gleichzeitig jedoch von einer leicht rauen Hand daran gehindert, die sich um sein Handgelenk legte. „Nicht doch. Wir wollen doch nicht in einem Krankenhaus kämpfen.‟, schnurrte der Ältere viel zu nahe, woraufhin Subaru die Augenbrauen wütend zusammenzog. „Verschwinde!‟

„Hm, ganz schön abweisend. Hast du das von dem Süßen hier?‟ Wütend und aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Seishirō-san um das Krankenhausbett herum trat und Subaru pure Agonie durch seine Venen ziehen spürte, weil der Sakurazukamori mit Kamui in einem Raum war. Viel zu nah. Viel … zu … nah! „Er ist schon ein ziemlicher Sturkopf.‟, grinste der Brillenträger, wobei dieser mit den Fingerspitzen die schokoladenbraunen Strähnen des Jüngeren fast zärtlich zur Seite strich und Subaru die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er nichts tun konnte, ohne, dass es Kamui verletzen könnte, so zwischen ihnen und angeschlossen an den ganzen Infusionen und Geräten. „Und genauso süß, wie du es damals warst.‟

„Was willst du hier?!‟, fauchte er zittrig, während der lange Zeigefinger von Kamuis Wange, in Richtung der zart geröteten Lippen glitt und Subaru einen Schritt nach vorne trat, wobei er etwas hart gegen das Krankenhausbett stieß und Seishirō-san schmunzelnd die Hand endlich von Kamui löste und in die Hosentasche schob. „Sei doch nicht so aggressiv., Subaru-kun Man könnte meinen, es läge dir etwas an ihm. Oder … ihm an dir?‟

„Er hasst mich.‟, knurrte Subaru hervor, wobei er es verabscheute … wie amüsiert ihn der Ältere dabei musterte. „Witzig. Ich kenne niemanden, den ich so sehr verabscheute, dass ich mich für ihn freiwillig in den Tod stürzen würde.‟

Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag gegen seine Brust, womit Subaru haltlos zurück stolperte. Allerdings war es nur ein erneuter Versuch, um ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen. „Ich will wissen, was du hier willst. Wenn du nur das Leid genießen willst, kannst du auch wieder verschwinden und deinem Job nachgehen.‟ Es sollte sich nicht so bitter anhören, nach so langer Zeit und doch … würde dieser Schmerz ihn nie verlassen. Es war eine Bürde, die Subaru wünschte, ebenso leicht verlieren zu können, wie den Wunsch zu leben.

„Ich bin hier …‟, murmelte Seishirō-san, während er langsam wieder um das Bett herumtrat, näher an Subaru, weshalb er den Rücken etwas mehr durchdrückte und gleichzeitig ihm entgegen trat, um sicher zu gehen, dass er so viel Abstand zwischen ihn und Kamui bringen konnte, wie möglich. Amüsiert wurde er durch die dunklen Brillengläser gemustert. „... weil dein … Süßer gefährlicher ist, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.‟ Perplex blinzelte Subaru. „Er … Kamui ist nicht gefährlich, im Gegensatz zu deinem ...‟ Er stoppte sich selbst, woraufhin der Mundwinkel des Älteren zuckte. „Mein Kamui versteht es zumindest, sich nicht gegen das Schicksal zu stellen. Es ist gefährlich die Zukunft zu kennen und verändern zu wollen. Am Ende … bringt es nur mehr Schmerz, als Frieden.‟, wisperte es kühl gegen seine Wange, bevor er mit einem Mal ins Nichts starrte und den zu süßen Geruch von Kirschblüten roch.

Ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken zog, eh er sich zu Kamui drehte und hart schluckte. Wenn das stimmte und … er dieses Mal sein Auge hätte verlieren sollen … „Was hast du getan?‟, fragte er lautlos, als er auf die Knie sank und sanft Kamuis Hand umfasste.

>>> Four <<<

Death

>>> Four <<<

Subaru seit dem Vorfall auf dem Dach des Hochhauses von sich zu halten, war fast unmöglich geworden. Weshalb Kamui umso mehr versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und wenn, kalt zu behandeln. Doch immer wenn er so reagierte, erinnerte er sich ebenso an die warmen Hände, die seine hielten, während er aufwachte. So zärtlich und sicher …

„Bist du ein Masochist?‟, fragte er somit in der Hoffnung, sich selbst abzuhalten … denn er war … fühlte sich schwach. Subaru war einfach … er war so nett. Ein so guter Mensch, dass es begann, ihm immer mehr zu schmerzen, wenn er ihn so behandelte. Doch war erst Vorgestern Inuki wegen ihm gestorben und kurz davor Aoiki-san im Krankenhaus gelandet … Und Kuzuki war merkwürdig still in seinen Träumen, was ihn fürchten ließ.

„Vielleicht.‟, antwortete Subaru zu sanft, was ihn hart die Fingernägel in die Handfläche bohren ließ, bis der Schmerz in ihnen taub wurde. „Doch wärst du dann der Sadist, der es genießt.‟ Blinzelnd sah er zu dem Onmyoji, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Die schwarzen Haare ihm knapp über die Augen fielen, wobei die dunkelgrünen Augen umso intensiver schimmerten. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Keiichi neulich über diesen sagte.

Subaru-san ist so attraktiv und nett. Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen.

Sein Herz machte einen heftigen Satz, bevor er sich ruckartig erhob. „Denk doch über mich, was du willst.‟, fauchte er wütend und klappte seine Bücher zu, um sie in die Tasche zu packen, als er es spürte. Die heftige und innere Erschütterung durch ein errichtetes Kekkai. Für einen Moment musste er sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht durch das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden, weil es dieses Mal merkwürdig intensiv war. „... mui.‟ Er spürte kaum Subarus Hände an seinen Schultern, der ihn behutsam festhielt. Allerdings hatte er keine Zeit dafür. Achtlos schob er die Hände von sich, um zu laufen, als ihn Subaru festhielt. „Nein! Wenn du dorthin gehst, wartet er nur auf dich!‟

Fassungslos sah er in die grünen Augen. Das konnte nicht … „Ist es dir egal, wenn wegen mir erneut jemand stirbt?!‟, fragte er, weil das nicht … es konnte nicht … „Solange du es nicht bist. Ja.‟ Verzweifelt zog Kamui an seinem Handgelenk, wobei er jedoch nur umso härter von Subaru gehalten wurde, bis er die freie Hand gegen dessen Brust stemmen musste. „Warum? Warum? Warum hasst du mich nicht?!‟, fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen, bis er kraftlos auf die Knie sank, wo ihm Subaru folgte. Der Schmerz in ihm so groß war … er konnte es zerreißen spüren, bis es fiel und ebenso, wer es errichtet hatte.

Zwei warme Handflächen glitten zärtlich über seinen bebenden Rücken, während er die Hände in Subarus Trenchcoat krallte. „Weil du mich ebenso wenig hasst.‟, wisperte es zärtlich in seine Haare. Kamui atemlos die Augen schloss, durch das Echo der sterbenden Seele, mit der er durch die Kekkais verbunden war. „Weil du mich vor meinem Schicksal gerettet hast.‟

Er wusste nicht, ob es die Worte oder die Erkenntnisse waren, die ihn mit einem Mal durchzogen, doch stieß er Subaru mit einem Mal von sich und fuhr auf. „Ich hab dich nicht gerettet, weil ich dich mag, sondern weil sie mit jedem von uns, der stirbt, stärker werden. Weil … ich … weder euch, noch die Welt beschützen kann. Da seid nur ihr.‟, wisperte er schließlich schmerzerfüllt, bevor er rannte.

Soweit, bis er Sorata weinend über Arashi fand und sich wünschte, Subaru hätte ihn nicht zurückgehalten.

>>> Five <<<

Sorrow

>>> Five <<<

„Manche Dinge kann man nicht ändern.‟ Kuzukis Stimme war so klar und doch … nur in seinem Traum. „Du sagtest … wenn ich Subaru nicht gerettet hätte, wäre Arashi … nie ...‟ Er senkte den Blick, während sich seine Hände zu Fäuste ballten, durch die pure Wut die ihn durchzog. Warum … konnte er es nicht aufhalten? Eine warme Berührung an seiner Schulter, ließ ihn beinahe zusammenfahren, eh er sich zu dem Traumseher drehte, der ihn sanft, aber traurig musterte. „Weil das Schicksal immer einen Weg findet. Es ist … wie in Stein gemeißelt. Du kannst versuchen neue Wege zu schaffen, aber nichts, das du tust, wird so einschneidend sein, wie das, was bereits geschrieben steht.‟

Verschlafen blinzelte er die Tränen fort, nur um sich langsam aufzusetzen und über das feuchte Gesicht zu wischen. Er hatte … alles versucht. Und doch war es am Ende das Gleiche. Er hatte versagt, dachte Kamui, bevor er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und das Zimmer verließ. Wenige Meter ging, um in ein anderes zu gehen, in das der Mond ungehindert durch die hohen Fensterscheiben schien, direkt auf Subaru, der immer noch in seinem blutigen Trenchcoat auf der Bettkante saß. Immer noch apathisch und immer noch …

„Es tut mir so leid, Subaru.‟, wisperte Kamui unter erneut brennenden Augen, eh ihm sein Blick komplett verschwamm und kühle Tränen über seine Wangen fielen. Müde sank er neben dem Onmyoji auf die Knie und lehnte die Stirn kraftlos gegen dessen Oberschenkel. „Ich dachte … wenn ich dich nur genug auf Abstand halte, könnte ich es verhindern. Dann müsstest du nicht wegen mir dort hin und würdest … aber am Ende … wird alles gleich sein. Du hast erneut jemanden verloren, den du liebst und … die Welt so, wie wir sie kennen, wird es nicht mehr geben. Nichts mehr davon.‟

Auch keinen Subaru mehr. Dachte Kamui, bevor er hart die Augen schloss und wünschte, er hätte ihre Zeit so genutzt, wie sie es hätten können. Hätte er alles anders gemacht. Wünschte sich … „Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.‟ … Subaru das bisschen Liebe gegeben zu haben, das er ihm hätte geben können. Egal, ob der es nun erwidert hätte oder nicht. Hart presste er ein letztes Mal die Lider zusammen, eh er die Augen wieder aufschlug und weinend zu Subaru aufsah, der bewegungslos und starr in die Leere blickte. Der Anblick ihm so wehtat …

„Ich hoffe …‟ Nein. „Ich wünsche mir, du triffst deine wahre Liebe bald wieder.‟, wisperte er zärtlich, obwohl es ihm den Atem nahm, wie weh der Gedanke tat. Aber wenn es Subaru glücklich machte … „Leb wohl, Subaru.‟, hauchte er und erhob sich, wobei es sich merkwürdig anfühlte, wie leicht es plötzlich schien, nun … wo er seinen Entschluss gefasst hat.

Am Ende musste er sich doch fügen.

>>> And the <<<

Awake

>>> One time <<<

„Du warst nie dazu bestimmt, mich zu töten.‟, grinste Fuma, dessen Schwert auf Kamui niederfuhr und er nichts tun konnte, als … „Er nicht. Ich schon.‟ Da gab es nichts, das ihn auf das hier hätte vorbereiten konnte. Vielleicht überwältigte es ihn darum auch oder das Blut, das ihm ins Gesicht spritzte. Doch in dem Moment sah er die Dunkelheit willkommen.

~*~

Lilien. Er wusste nicht, welche Blumen Fuma gemocht hatte. Aber sie schienen ihm passend, als er sie auf sein Grab legte und reglos darauf blickte. Es schmerzte. Zu wissen, dass sein einstig bester Freund tot war. Allerdings wusste er auch, was für eine Erlösung es für diesen selbst sein musste. Denn Kuzuki sagte, er hätte auf diese Weise weiter existiert. Existiert. Nicht gelebt …

„Können wir?‟ Kamui nickte langsam, bevor er sich zu dem Weißhaarigen drehte, der sanft seinen Ellbogen umfasste. Er ließ sich sanft von dem Traumseher über den Friedhof führen, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln sah und ruckartig stoppte. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, während er zwischen zwei Birkenstämmen etwas Schwarzes erkannte. Kamui machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, als ihn Kuzukis lange Finger zärtlich zurückhielten. „Nicht heute.‟, wisperte dieser sanft, was ihn argumentierend den Mund öffnen wollte. Doch war es bereits verschwunden. „Die richtige Zeit kommt früher, als du glauben magst. Versprochen.‟ Es schmerzte dennoch nicht minder, dachte Kamui, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und mit Kuzuki den Friedhof verließ. Dabei noch nie so sehnsüchtig den Geruch von Kirschblüten einatmete, wie heute.

~*~

„Ihre Noten sind super. Ich … ich habe so eine starke Leistungsverbesserung in all meinen Lehrjahren nicht gesehen, Shirou-kun. Sie können wahrlich stolz auf sich sein. Nun liegt es an Ihnen, sich auch für das zu entscheiden, womit Sie in Ihre Zukunft starten möchten.‟

Kamui starrte auf das gute Dutzend an Bögen von verschiedenen Universitäten in Tokio, Osaka und sogar wenige im Ausland. Ihm stand es wortwörtlich offen und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich nie sehnlichster nach jemanden, der ihm den Weg deutete. Das Klingeln an der Apartmenttür riss ihn schließlich aus den Gedanken, wobei sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel und er sogleich aufstand, eh er zu seiner Garderobe ging, um seine Karte rauszuholen. Beiläufig öffnete er dabei die Tür für Keiichi, der heute wieder Pizza auslieferte und ihm seine brachte. „Du kannst sie auf die Kommode stellen.‟, sagte er, während er Kuzukis Kreditkarte aus der Tasche zog. Es immer noch komisch empfand, von dem Traumseher und … Yakuza Geld zu bekommen, weil der fand, ihm so viel zu schulden.

„Ich hab keine Pizza bei mir, aber … ich hoffe, du magst immer noch so gerne Ramen.‟ Kamuis Kehle schnürte sich vor Schreck regelrecht zu, während ihm sein Mantel aus den Fingern glitt, ebenso wie die Kreditkarte, die mit einem leisen Klackern auf das Laminat fiel. Seine Augen brannten, er harsch blinzelte und sich dann langsam umdrehte, um in tiefe, dunkelgrüne Augen zu blicken, die er so furchtbar vermisst hat. „Ich darf doch reinkommen oder?‟, fragte Subaru, bevor die erste Träne über Kamuis Wange fiel – er die Arme um Subarus Nacken schlang und sich hart an ihn presste. Die Hände gleichzeitig in den schwarzen Trenchcoat krallte.

Es dauerte merkwürdig lange, doch sobald sich die langen Arme endlich um ihn legten … fühlte sich Kamui, als könnte er endlich wieder atmen. „Es tut mir leid, … dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.‟, wisperte es warm gegen seinen Hinterkopf, während große, warme Handflächen zwischen seine Schulterblätter streichelten, bis in seinen Nacken und Kamui beinah erschauderte. „Geh nie wieder weg.‟, hauchte er, eh er den Kopf von Subarus Schulter hob und nach oben blickte, in die dunklen Augen, die warm zurück sahen. „Ich dachte, ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen.‟

Perplex blinzelte Kamui, nur um das warme Lächeln zu sehen, mit dem Subaru die Stimmung lockern wollte und er nicht anders konnte, als zurück lächeln. „Vielleicht wollte ich wissen, ob du es ernst meinst.‟ Zärtlich fuhren weiche, warme Fingerspitzen über seine feuchten Wangen, bevor sich Subarus Stirn gegen seine absenkte und ihm der Atem stockte, durch den warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen. „Mir war nie etwas ernster.‟

„Es –...‟ Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch machte der Ältere nur einen sanften Laut, während eine weitere Träne fort gestrichen wurde. „Du hast es aus Liebe getan … da gibt es nichts zu bereuen.‟, wisperte Subaru sanft, als die warmen Fingerspitzen unter sein Kinn glitten und Kamuis Finger in die weichen, schwarzen Strähnen fuhren. „Hast du … es gewusst?‟, fragte er fast lautlos, bevor weiche Lippen zärtlich über seine glitten. „Ich hab es gespürt. Doch verstand ich es erst, als du gegangen bist.‟

Es gab ihm einen winzigen Hauch von Erleichterung, Subaru vielleicht nicht durchgängig wehgetan zu haben. Denn das lastete wirklich auf ihm. „Ich liebe dich.‟, sagte er daher auch endlich das, was er so lange in sich trug. Womit er den Schwarzhaarigen küsste und es genoss, wie sehnsüchtig es erwidert wurde. Seine Finger tiefer in die schwarzen Haare fuhren, während er mit der anderen Hand sich in den schwarzen Stoff des Trenchcoats krallte, um Subaru näher an sich zu ziehen, bis er seine Garderobe im Rücken spürte. Er gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß die Tür zuschlagen wollte, als … „Au!‟

~*~

Nachdem Keiichi mit einer kleinen Beule an der Stirn die Pizza überreichte und Kamui unter großen Mühen – da Subaru unbedingt hatte zahlen wollen – bezahlte, saßen sie beide mit Pizza und Ramen in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Wobei er allerdings nur an eines denken konnte. „Warum erst jetzt? Warum … hast du nicht früher …?‟

Für einen Moment hielt Subaru inne. Dann setzte der seinen Teller ab und sah ihn warm an. „Ich durfte … es nicht riskieren. Du bist Kuzukis nächststehende Person, Kamui und er war immer noch ein Ziel der Sakura. Aber jetzt kann ich sie kontrollieren.‟

„Du bist frei?‟, fragte Kamui, bevor er ebenfalls seinen Teller absetzte und sich dem Älteren ganz zuwandte. „Du bist wieder Onmyoji?‟ Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schüttelte Subaru den Kopf. „Ich … muss sie nach wie vor versorgen. Das ist der Fluch als Sakurazukamori, Kamui. Aber Großmutter fand einen Zauber, um ihre Macht zu binden und somit ist ihr Hunger nicht mehr … unbändig.‟ Er schauderte beinahe. Was Subaru mitbekam, denn der sah ihn besorgt an. „Stört es dich denn? Ich meine … Ich schäme mich um jene, die ...‟

Kamui überbrückte ihren Abstand, wobei er die warmen Hände berührte und für einen Moment errötete, da ihm bewusst wurde, wie merkwürdig intim es sich anfühlte, nachdem sie trotz allem kaum Kontakt gehegt hatten. „Du bist … aber nicht wie er, Subaru. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Es ist ein Fluch. Und nein. Es … ist vielleicht nicht der Job, mit dem man bei einem Klassentreffen angeben sollte, aber … du bist immer noch du, Subaru.‟ Aber er konnte es verstehen. Die innere Zerrissenheit und die Scham.

Zärtlich drehte sich Subarus Hand in seiner, eh die langen Finger zwischen seine glitten und die Geste sich furchtbar liebevoll anfühlte. Sein Herz einen gewaltigen Satz machte, der ein intensives Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper jagte. „Du bist unbeschreiblich, Kamui.‟ Damit lehnte sich Subaru wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er sich drehte und eng an den Älteren schmiegte, der den freien Arm um ihn schlang. „Ich liebe dich.‟ Er wusste schon jetzt, die Worte niemals oft genug hören zu können.

Kamui sich so glücklich und wohl fühlte …  
Er musste zugeben, Kuzuki schon fast nicht mehr geglaubt zu haben.  
Aber am Ende kam Subaru, als er es am wenigsten erwartet hat.

>>> And the special <<<

Physical

>>> One time <<<

Kamui hatte Subaru monatelang auf Distanz versucht zu halten. Hatte fast ein Jahr auf seine Wiederkehr gewartet … somit war alles andere fast nichtig.

Wobei er zugeben musste, ihre gemeinsame Zeit wahrlich zu genießen. Besonders die langen Fernsehabende, bei denen sie jedoch weniger Fernsahen, als einander zu küssen und zu schmusen.

Auch heute lag Kamui wieder auf dem Älteren und küsste ihn gerade sehr hingebungsvoll, als Subarus rechte Hand langsam unter sein T-Shirt glitt, wobei die warmen Finger seinen nackten Rücken aufglitten. Dabei den Stoff behutsam mit sich nahmen und Kamui komplett einer enormen Erregung ausgesetzt war, die mit dieser einzigen Handlung über ihn hereinbrach. Nicht, dass er nicht manchmal mit jener erwachte oder in der Dusche sich Erlösung brachte. Aber bisher hatte Subaru noch nie diesen einen Schritt gemacht, ihn mal wirklich … direkt unter der Kleidung zu berühren. Ob nun aus Rücksichtnahme oder Anstand war ihm dabei egal. Schließlich wollte er auch, dass Subaru es in seinem Tempo anging.

Etwas atemlos löste er den Kuss, wobei er mit der Stirn gegen die warme Halsbeuge des Älteren sank und tief durchatmete. „Ist das okay?‟, fragte Subaru über ihm, während dessen Daumen über seine Wirbel fuhr, immer höher und Kamui erschauderte, als ihn eine weitere Welle der Erregung durchzog. Er eine Sekunde brauchte, bevor er sich aufsetzte und mit den Beinen seitlich an Subarus Becken hinabrutschte, um so auf diesem zu sitzen. „Okay?‟, fragte er atemlos zurück, eh er sachte über Subaru rutschte, wobei dessen Lider etwas flackerten und sich seine Wangen röteten; lange Finger sich sachte in seine Haut bohrten und Kamui haltlos aufstöhnte. „Subaru ...‟

Er war Siebzehn und wusste genau, was er wollte. Schon mit Sechzehn hatte er es gewusst, wenn auch nur, weil man sich damit auseinander setzte, wenn man wusste, bald zu sterben. Hieß jedoch nicht, dass er je in den Geschmack gekommen war, sich dem hinzugeben. Darum war das hier auch so verflucht … „Bitte …‟, wisperte er, noch ehe er die Augen wieder aufschlug und auf Subaru hinabblickte, dessen grüne Augen im flackernden Licht des Fernsehers magisch schimmerten. Aber auch furchtbar erregt und begierig. „Sag mir, du willst mich.‟, keuchte er und rutschte erneut über das warme Becken, wo er eine intensive Härte ausmachen konnte und seine eigenen Wangen plötzlich heiß wurden.

„Wollen.‟, keuchte der Schwarzhaarige erregt, bevor sich die Hände unter seinem T-Shirt herauszogen und Kamui nicht einmal enttäuscht aussehen konnte, wie schnell er sich auf dem Rücken wiederfand, mit Subaru zwischen seinen Beinen und ihm beide Hände über den Kopf auf die Armlehne drückte. Nicht feste, aber … Scheiße, erregte es ihn, den Älteren so begierig zu sehen. So … offen. „Die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun will … Kamui.‟

„Dann tu es.‟, hauchte er sehnsüchtig zurück und hob ebenso sein Becken, während er die Beine weiter spreizte. „Subaru, fick mich.‟, entkam es ihm, noch ehe er erwägen konnte, es überhaupt zurückzuhalten. „Himmel.‟

Und nein. Auf seinem nicht so großen Sofa taten sie es nicht. Wobei es Kamui wahrscheinlich weniger gestört hätte. Allerdings trieb es ihn umso mehr an, wie mühelos ihn Subaru ins Schlafzimmer trug, wo die weiche Matratze dort leicht nachgab, wo der Schwarzhaarige sich mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf abstützte. „Du bist so perfekt.‟, wisperte Subaru liebevoll, während Kamuis Beine sich von der schmalen Hüfte lösten und sie einladend auseinander fallen ließ. „Nicht mehr als du es bist.‟

Damit umfasste er das schwarze Langarmshirt, das Subaru trug und schob es diesem langsam über den Oberkörper. Wobei sein Herz stockte, mit jedem Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers, den er mehr entblößte. Kamui ja eine Ahnung hatte, doch zu sehen, wie der Ältere unter diesen Schichten von teuren, schicken Stoffen aussah … ließ sein Glied umso härter werden. Schließlich zog er den Stoff über Subarus Kopf hinweg aus und warf ihn achtlos neben das Bett, eh er fast schüchtern mit den Fingerspitzen die breite Brust berührte, die sich so warm unter seiner Berührung anfühlte.

Kamui sah, wie genussvoll sich die grünen Augen schlossen, weshalb er mit einer Hand nach oben fuhr, wo er die starke Schulter des Größeren fasste und mit der anderen nach unten, über den flachen, definierten Bauch. Er schluckte hart, als sein Blick dadurch auf die Härte in Subarus Hose fiel und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen tastend unter den Bund der schwarzen Hose. „Oh Gott, Kamui.‟, stöhnte Subaru haltlos, wodurch er die Hand ruckartig zurückzog und dessen Hose öffnete. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung und Erregung, so unbändig …

Er zögerte für eine winzige Sekunde, um in das Gesicht des Älteren zu blicken, bevor er die Hose sachte samt Shorts hinab schob und sein eigenes Glied zuckte, durch den Anblick … wie erregt Subaru bereits war. So hart … er tropfte schon. Kamui musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, während er mit der rechten Hand die perfekte Länge umfasste und die andere Hand nutzte, um über sich selbst zu reiben, weil er so schrecklich hart war.

„Nicht … lass mich ...‟, wisperte Subaru rau über ihn, der sachte seine Hand zurückzog, wobei er das zarte Zittern in dessen Fingern spürte. Sogleich hob er sein Becken an, als ihm Subaru die Hosen über die Hüften hinab schob und ihn sogleich ein Wimmern entwich, durch die pure Erlösung, die ihn durchfuhr. Lange Finger schlangen sich zärtlich um sein eigenes Glied, was ihn beinahe das in seiner Hand vergessen ließ, würde es nicht so heiß über seine Finger tropfen. „Hm … Kamui …‟

Alles war mit einem Mal so intensiv. Subaru, der so offen und erregt war. Der ihn berührte und Kamui ihn berühren ließ. Seine Laute und … er einfach nie gedacht hätte, es würde sich je so anfühlen. Als würde plötzlich alles in ihm sich auf diese zwei Quadratmeter Bett fokussieren und sonst nichts existieren würde, bis auf sie beide.

Sein Becken hob sich gegen die lustvollen Berührungen des Älteren, während er die eigene Hand um Subaru bewegte, bis er sich ruckartig aufsetzte und Subaru enger zu sich zog. Es ihm im Nacken leicht schmerzte und dennoch … reizte es ihn zu sehr, ihn zu schmecken. Neugierig fuhr er mit der Zunge über die heiße Spitze, eh hinter sich ein leises Knallen ertönte, wo Subaru sich haltlos mit der freien Hand gegen die Wand stemmte. Und es ihn erst recht anspornte, die Lippen um ihn zu schließen, bevor er seinen Namen abgehakt keuchen hörte, sobald der fremde, aber doch angenehme Geschmack sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, den er durch seinen eigenen, heftigen Höhepunkt kaum ganz schlucken konnte. Aber genug … um sich ziemlich zufrieden gegen den Schwarzhaarigen zu schmiegen, der sich über seinem Kopf die Finger ableckte.

Langsam lehnte er sich zurück, wobei er mit den Händen Subarus warmen Oberkörper langsam nach oben streichelte, bis in den langen Nacken, woran er den Älteren zu sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Alles in ihm prickelte vor Hitze, sich selbst dabei schmecken zu können. Mit einem genießenden Laut legte er sich zurück, nur um Subaru sanft mit sich zu ziehen und dessen Handflächen zu spüren, wie sie sich an seine Seiten legten, wo sie langsam tiefer fuhren, bis zu dem Bund seines T-Shirts und dieses langsam anhoben.

Kamui Subaru beinahe folgte, als der den Kuss löste, wobei ihm die schwarzen Strähnen etwas auf der Stirn kitzelten. Dann aber folgte er dessen Blick und löste etwas zögerlich die Hände aus dem langen Nacken, um sich sein Shirt ausziehen zu lassen. „Du bist unbeschreiblich, Kamui.‟, wisperte Subaru zärtlich, eh die weichen Lippen sich unterhalb seines Kiefers absetzten und er die eigenen Hände wieder auf die breiten Schultern legte. Er mit jeder Bewegung die Subaru machte, die Muskeln und Sehnen unter der weichen Haut arbeiten spürte.

Genussvoll schloss Subaru die Augen, während er die weiche Haut küsste und Kamuis Geruch tief in sich aufnahm. Er fühlte sich absolut überwältigt. Obwohl er sich inzwischen gut informiert hatte, anders, als noch vor Jahren und heute einfach wusste, die richtige Person bei sich zu haben, war es einfach unbeschreiblich. Da war einfach nie jemand gewesen … selbst mit Seishirō-san fühlte sich Nähe merkwürdig an, weshalb der Schritt zu dieser Intimität ihm nie in den Sinn kam. Nicht, wie mit Kamui, der einfach so …

Sanft streichelte er mit der linken Hand über die lange Seite des Jüngeren, der sich ihm genießend entgegen streckte – dabei so absolut perfekt aussah. Unbeschreiblich schön mit seinen schimmernden, schokoladenbraunen Haaren, die über das hellgraue Kissen fielen; diesem so zufriedenen und wohligen Ausdruck auf seinem schönen Gesicht, in das er sich irgendwann viel zu früh verliebt hat, ohne es überhaupt mitzubekommen.

Allerdings hätte er es sich nie verziehen … hätte er sich von dem Schmerz überwältigen lassen, auch, wenn es Hokuto war, die ihn auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam machte. Für den einzigen und letzten Grund, den er lebte und ohne den er nicht leben wollte. Für den er sogar das undenkbare tat, ohne es bereuen zu können.

Jetzt also hier zu sein … mit Kamui in dieser Situation, hatte er sich nie ausmalen können. Dazu reichte nicht einmal seine Fantasie aus. Genießend atmete er gegen die warme, weiche Haut an Kamuis linken Hüftknochen, über den er mit den Lippen fuhr und mit den Händen gleichzeitig die perfekten, langen Schenkel hinabfuhr, wobei er die Hose samt Shorts ihm vollends auszog und achtlos vom Bett schob. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen wieder, um in Kamuis zu blicken, der ihn intensiv ansah. Mit den schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat. „Du überwältigst mich.‟, hauchte er liebevoll, wobei sich dessen Wangen leicht röteten und lange, pechschwarze Wimpern sich etwas über die blauvioletten Augen absenkten.

Er den Anblick eines schüchternen Kamuis tatsächlich tief in sich genoss. Besonders, nachdem der ein wirklich … loses Mundwerk besaß. Und gleichzeitig sehr verwegen sein konnte. „Hast du … Creme?‟, fragte er leise und beobachtete erneut, wie Kamuis Wangen dunkler wurden, eh der Jüngere sich auf die rechte Seite streckte, zum Nachtschränkchen und Subaru einen sehr verführerischen Blick über dessen langen Rücken gab.

Subaru nicht einmal wusste, woher dieses Verlangen plötzlich kam, doch bevor sich Kamui zurückdrehen konnte, fuhr er mit der linken Hand über dessen Seite und drückte ihn sachte zurück. „Auf die Knie.‟, entkam es ihm rau und irgendwie fremd, aber irgendwie … Er erhaschte, wie sich Kamui leicht auf die Lippen biss und sich dann, wie er es wünschte, auf den Bauch rollte. Sein Herz fast einen Schlag aussetzte, als er über den langen, perfekten Rücken blickte, hinab zu diesen perfekten, runden Pobacken, die in dieser Schuluniform schon verboten aussahen. Schüchtern rutschte Kamui nach hinten auf die Knie, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen konnte mit den Handflächen die weiche Haut seines Rückens zu streicheln, hinab zu den schmalen Hüften und mit den Daumen über die warme Rundungen. „Subaru ...‟, hauchte Kamui schüchtern, womit ihn ein ebenbürtiger Blick über die Schulter traf und sein Glied erneut vollends hart wurde.

„Du bist … absolut perfekt.‟, hauchte er, eh er den Blick wieder absenkte, auf seine Hände, die über Kamuis Po streichelten. Er mit den Daumen langsam zwischen diese glitt und ein atemloses Stöhnen dafür erntete, diese sanft zu spreizen und mit den Lippen über das verführerische Steißbein des Jüngeren zu gleiten. „Ich will dich so sehr ...‟, gestand er leise, gegen die weiche Haut, an die er tiefer glitt und die Augen schließen musste, um sich durch diesem Anblick nicht selbst zu überwältigen. Sachte leckte er über Kamuis intimste Stelle, wodurch dieser erzitterte und seinen Namen auf eine Weise wisperte, die es fast unmöglich machte, aufzuhören.

Er stoppte dennoch, sobald er den warmen Muskel unter seiner Zunge unaufhaltsam zucken spürte. Etwas atemlos durch die eigene Lust lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, womit er sah, wie hart sich Kamuis Finger in das Kissen gekrallt hielt und den Kopf keuchend zwischen den Armen hängen hatte. Er wirkte so komplett … und das alleine durch ihn. „Mehr?‟, fragte er dennoch unsicher, woraufhin ihn der Jüngere erhitzt anfunkelte. Der Blick ihm regelrecht durchging. „Wehe du stoppst.‟, keuchte Kamui atemlos und reckte sich ihm so nachdrücklich entgegen, dass er alleine dadurch kommen könnte …

Schluckend tastete er schließlich zu der Handcreme, die neben ihnen auf der Matratze lag und öffnete etwas zitternd die Kappe, um sich davon etwas auf die Fingerspitzen zu geben. Es war vielleicht nicht das Beste für das hier, doch … er wollte Kamui auf keinen Fall wehtun. „Bitte … beeil dich.‟, murmelte Kamui sehnsüchtig über ihm. „Geduld, Kamui.‟, hauchte er zärtlich und küsste zärtlich über den langen Rücken nach oben, bis er an dem delikaten Nacken des Jüngeren angekommen war und genießend die Augen schloss, durch den zarten Geruch von Lavendel und Vanille. So typisch Kamui, dachte er und glitt schluckend mit den Fingerspitzen zwischen die Pobacken, wo er sanft die Creme über die warme, noch leicht feuchte Öffnung rieb.

„Sag mir … wenn es schmerzt.‟, wisperte er rau und fuhr mit der freien Hand über Kamuis, wo er seine Finger zwischen die langen schob, um sich mit ihm ins Laken zu krallen, bevor er mit dem Zeigefinger in ihn eindrang und für eine Sekunde nicht atmen konnte, durch dieses intensive Gefühl.

Er es sich nie wagte, in Erwägung zu ziehen, er könnte …

Und auch, wenn er sich die letzten Wochen beschämt Artikel durchlas, wie man es richtig machte …  
Was ihn erwarten könnte …

„Bitte … bitte mehr, Subaru, mehr!‟, keuchte Kamui, womit ihm bewusst wurde, verharrt zu haben und somit vorsichtig tiefer in ihn fuhr, bis er mit seinem Finger gänzlich in ihm war und hart gegen den leicht feuchten Nacken atmete, während die langen Finger sich fester um seine schlangen. „Okay?‟, fragte er unsicher, woraufhin sich Kamui gegen seine Hand reckte und sachte stöhnte.

Er rieb mit seinem Glied durch die neue Position sachte über den warmen Schenkel; gewöhnte gleichzeitig Kamui an seinen Zeigefinger, bis er diesen wieder zurückzog und mit diesem und seinen Mittelfinger zart die warme Öffnung massierte. „Gott … Subaru, komm schon ...‟ Angespannt atmete er tief durch, nur um langsam zu seiner Hand zu sehen und mit beiden Fingern vorsichtig wieder in ihn einzudringen. Der Anblick so sündig und verboten heiß war, dass er hart die Augen schließen musste.

„Du fühlst dich unglaublich an.‟, hauchte er atemlos, nur um, je leichter seine Bewegungen wurden, seine Finger zu spreizen und die Hand vorsichtig komplett zurück zu ziehen und Kamui sanft auf den Rücken zu drehen. Tief sah er in die großen, blauvioletten Augen, die ihn erregt und halboffen entgegenblickten. „Nimm mich.‟, wisperte Kamui, dessen Beine sich um seine Hüften legten, woran er näher an ihn gezogen wurde. Doch auch so, hätte er es sich um nichts auf der Welt nehmen lassen …

Sanft fuhr er ein weiteres Mal zwischen Kamuis Beine, blickte jedoch weiterhin in die schönen Augen, während er dieses Mal mit drei Fingern in ihn eindrang und es genoss, wie sich die pure Lust über Kamuis Ausdruck legte. Schließlich würde er es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn er das hier nicht richtig täte, dachte Subaru, bevor er die Finger erneut zurückzog und sich schluckend sein eigenes, viel zu hartes und empfindliches Glied an die warme Öffnung führte. Seine eigenen Wangen sich merkwürdig heiß anfühlten und er es sich nicht wagte, zwischen sie zu blicken, während er vorsichtig mit der Spitze in Kamui eindrang. „Oh …‟ Dessen Seufzen ihn durchzog … wie ein elektrischer Blitz, der fast ebenso intensiv war, wie die feuchte Enge.

Sachte krallte er die Finger in Kamuis Hüfte, während er sich mit der anderen Hand neben seinen Kopf abstützte und dabei tiefer in ihn glitt. Subaru spürte die langen Beine um seine Hüfte zittern, eh sie haltlos an ihnen hinabfielen und Kamui den Kopf in den Nacken presste. Er einfach so … unbeschreiblich sinnlich aussah, es raubte ihm förmlich den Verstand.

„Ich liebe dich.‟, wisperte er rau, woraufhin Kamuis Augen sich wieder öffneten und ihn liebevoll musterten. Lange, leicht zitternde Finger über seine Wange fuhren, eh sie in seinen Nacken glitten; in seine Haare. „Und ich dich, aber … bitte … fick mich endlich.‟ Damit hob sich Kamuis Hüfte gegen sein Becken, wodurch er tiefer in ihn fuhr und es verlor.

Leidenschaftlich küsste er Kamui, dessen Finger sich beinah zu fest in seine Haare krallten, doch war es ein irgendwie erregender Schmerz, nachdem er sich dabei tiefer in ihn schob. Schließlich schob er seinen Arm unter die schmale Hüfte, um ihn enger bei sich zu halten. Er spürte dabei Kamuis Glied hart und feucht gegen seinen Bauch reiben; flehend um die Erlösung, tropfte es auf Kamuis Bauch, wann immer er besonders tief in ihn stieß und die kurzen Nägel dabei in seine Haut bohren spürte. Angespannt schaffte er es, die Finger aus dem Laken zu ziehen, um die Länge zu umfassen. Spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich Kamui plötzlich unter ihm aufbäumte, bevor sich die heiße Enge um sein Glied zusammenschloss und Subaru kaum diesen atemberaubenden Ausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht genießen konnte, da er von seinem eigenen Höhepunkt überwältigt wurde. Schob sich dabei so tief er konnte, ein letztes Mal in ihn, wo er heftig kam.

Atemlos blickte er gegen die zart gerötete, feuchte Haut auf Kamuis Hals. Versucht seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der so heftig in seinen Ohren widerhallte … fast schneller, als der, den er gegen Kamuis Rippen schlagen spürte. Schließlich richtete er sich langsam auf, wobei ihm die Spritzer über die zart gerötete Brust des Jüngeren auffiel, die er nicht widerstehen konnte, weg zu lecken und gleichzeitig aus ihn herauszugleiten. Egal, wie gerne er noch in ihm geblieben wäre … „Hm … müssen wir nochmal machen ...‟, keuchte Kamui atemlos und müde über ihm, den er amüsiert zwischen den eigenen, feuchten Strähnen heraus anblickte, bevor er die langen Beine spreizte und das schmale Becken für sich anhob. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.‟, hauchte er, genussvoll über das lustvolle Glitzern, während er sich hinab lehnte.

Wirklich alle Zeit, um ihr Zusammensein zu genießen.  
Und das würde er sich von niemanden mehr nehmen lassen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
